Yggdrasils Essenzen
by The Bookbinder
Summary: (Vier Jahre nach der Handlung von "Broken Soul") Frieden ist auf der Erde wieder ein Teil des Alltags...doch für wie lange? Die einstigen Feinde, die die Heimat der Menschen zerstörten, wollen Rache! Werden Thor und Loki das Chaos abwenden können? Was ist überhaupt aus Loki und Darcy geworden? (Es wäre gut den ersten Teil zu kennen, dann versteht man diese Geschichte hier besser)
1. 1 - In vier Jahren geschieht viel

**Kapitel 1 –In vier Jahren geschieht viel!**

Strahlend hell schienen die beiden Sonnen über die sattgrünen Grassteppen in Alfheim. Einzig ein paar Schäfchenwolken zogen durch den Himmel, während unzählige Vögel ein Lied anstimmten, das den nahenden Sommer begrüßte. Neben den zwitschernden Vögeln zirpen im hohen Gras einige goldfarbene Grillen. Eines der Insekten hockte auf einer großen, exotisch aussehenden Blume mit zweifarbigen Blüten. Das kleine Lebewesen hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung davon, dass es beobachtet wurde!  
Lautlos, wie eine Katze, hatte sich ein Kind herangeschlichen und grinste wie ein Clown, der gerade einen guten Scherz gemacht hatte. Das kleine Stupsnäschen krausziehend, sah sich das Mädchen suchend um. Ihr Freund, mit dem sie sich hier hatte treffen wollen, war jedoch nirgends zu sehen. So sehr die hellgrauen Augen die Grassteppe auch absuchten, der Junge auf den sie da wartete, erschien nicht. Kurz zog die Kleine einen Schmollmund, wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann aber wieder dem Grashüpfer zu, der nach wie vor auf der großen Blume vor ihr saß. Sich die roten, wirren Locken hinter das leicht spitze Ohr zurückstreichend, näherte sie sich dem Tier langsam genug, damit es nicht erschrocken davon hüpfte. Vorsichtig hob sie ihre kleinen Hände, um die Grille zu fangen. Gleich würde sie das Wesen in den Händen halten. Es krabbelte so herrlich, wenn sie darin herumsprangen. Nicht mehr viel und ihre Hände würden das kleine Tier umschließen…  
„ _Caraaaaa!"_  
Weg war der Grashüpfer!  
Erst sprang er auf den Arm der Kleinen, nur um einen Sekundenbruchteil später im hohen Gras zu verschwinden. Aus eben diesen kam ein kleiner Junge in Caras Alter angerannt. In der Rechten hielt er ein handgemachtes Holzschwertchen, mit dem viele Jungen im Alfheim spielten. Das Mädchen drehte sich mit beleidigter Miene zu ihrem blonden Spielgefährten um, dabei stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüfte. Kurz vor der schmollenden Halbelfe kam der Junge zum Stehen und grinste breit. Wie bei seinem Vater, von dem er dieses Lächeln geerbt hatte, lächelten seine Augen auf ihre ganz eigene Art mit. Man sah dem Kleinen sofort an, wer seine Eltern waren.  
„Damion!", rief seine Freundin und verschränkte die zierlichen Ärmchen vor dem Körper.  
„Wo warst du? Wir wollten doch zusammen Grillen fangen!"  
Der kleine Junge kratzte sich am Kopf, dadurch wurden seine ohnehin schon unordentlichen blonden Haare noch zerwuselter, und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Mama hat mich nicht weggelassen! Ich musste erst versprechen, nicht wieder mit dir zu dem Fluss zu geh'n!"  
Cara hatte sich von Darcy schon ähnliches anhören dürfen.  
Schon oft waren die beiden Kinder zum Fluss nahe dem Haus gegangen und sprangen dabei barfuß im leicht bewässerten Teil herum, in der Hoffnung ein paar kleine Fische zu fangen. Jane und Darcy sahen das jedoch gar nicht gern, denn an manchen Stellen war dieser Fluss wirklich gefährlich für so kleine Kinder, wie Caranoriel und Damion. Es kostete sie ja schon Überwindung, die beiden Kinder alleine spielen zu lassen, doch Erynor hatte den Frauen so oft versichert, hier in Alfheim würde ihnen bis auf ein paar Schrammen vom Klettern nichts geschehen, so dass sie letztendlich nachgegeben hatten.  
„Als ob da was passieren würde!", war Caras Einstellung zu der Fluss-Angelegenheit, den Mütter waren sowieso _viel_ zu vorsichtig und streng!  
„Außerdem wollen wir doch gar nicht zum Fluss!", schnaubte das Mädchen und verdrehte die Augen. Eine Geste, die sie sich von Darcy abgeguckt hatte. Damion grinste und stupste seine beste Freundin mit dem Holzschwert.  
„Wollen wir jetzt Grashüpfer fangen, oder nicht?"  
Auf dem Gesicht der kleinen Halbelfe kehrte wieder ein Lächeln ein.  
„Au Ja! Los gehen wir…", sie rannte in das hohe Gras, das sie und Damion schon fast überragte.  
„Da hinten bei den großen Bäumen sind gaaanz viele!"  
Schon waren die beiden Kinder komplett im hohen Gras verschwunden und das einzige, was auf die zwei hinwies war das Rascheln der Pflanzen durch die sie liefen. An zwei großen Bäumen war das Gras nicht so hoch und die beiden Kinder wieder zu sehen. Kaum hatten sie diese Art „Lichtung" erreicht, sprangen hunderte von den goldgelben Grillen hoch und umschwirrten die Kinder. Kichernd hoben diese die Arme und versuchten ein paar der Tiere mit ihren kleinen Händen zu fangen.  
„Ha!", rief Damion und hob seine Hände hoch, die etwas umschlossen.  
„Ich hab eine!", dabei lachte er leise, denn auch er fand, dass es ziemlich kitzelte, wenn die Tiere mit ihren Beinchen seine Hand entlang krabbelten.  
Cara sprang noch etwas herum und jauchzte fröhlich, wenn die kleinen Wesen über ihre Arme liefen. Letztendlich fing sei auch eine, die sie in ihren kupferroten Locken verfangen hatte.  
„Yippie!", rief sie fröhlich aus und stieß ihre kleine Faust in die Luft, denn anders als Damion, der seinen Grashüpfer mit beiden Händen umschlossen hatte, hielt sie den ihren bloß mit zwei Fingern an den Seiten des Körpers fest. Beide Kinder lachten ausgelassen über ihren Fang und stoben davon, in Richtung des Hauses, in dem sie lebten.

„Jane!", schallte es von der Plattform. Diese war auf einer großen Astgabel auf einem Baum angebracht, der halb in einem Haus stand. Auf dieser Plattform lief eine junge Frau herum, wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn. Überall stapelten sich Bücher, Schriftrollen und weitere Schreibutensilien. Die junge Frau hatte eines der Bücher in der Hand und kritzelte im Umhergehen etwas hinein.  
Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Frauen Alfheims, die fast ausschließlich Kleider trugen, war sie recht zweckmäßig gekleidet. Ein locker sitzendes, hellblaues Hemd und eine dunkle Hose trug sie, während ihre Beine bis zu den Knien in Stiefeln aus unbekannten Leder steckten. Der einzige „Trend" den sie von den Elfenfrauen abschaute war die derzeitige _Mode_ sich am linken Augen eine Art Muster aufzuzeichnen, das im Halbkreis bis zu den Wangenknochen ging.  
So zeigten einzig ihre runden Ohren und die Brille –Elfen hatten keine Sehschwächen- dass die junge Frau ein Mensch war und nicht etwa eine Elfe. Natürlich hätte sie auch eine Asin oder Vanin sein können, doch derer lebten keine in dieser Welt.  
Darcy Lewis, so hieß die junge Frau, stieß einen genervten Seufzer aus und fuhr sich durch die langen, dunkelbraunen Haare, die sie wie immer halb zur Seite geflochten hatte. Verärgert zog sie die Augenbrauen über ihren hellen Augen zusammen, als ihre beste Freundin nicht auf das Rufen reagierte. Das Buch, in dem sie gerade schrieb, pfefferte Darcy etwas unelegant zu den anderen.  
„Verdammt, wieso reagiert die nicht?"  
Immer weiter in sich hinein blubbernd, kletterte sie die in den Baumstamm geschlagene Leiter hinunter und machte sich auf die Suche nach Jane.  
Ein gutes Stücke entfernt, doch nicht außer Sicht- und Hörweite, hockte eben diese am Waldrand und beobachtete ein Tier, das noch nie zuvor von einem Menschen zu Gesicht bekommen worden war.  
„Oh, wie faszinierend!", flüsterte sie und versuchte so schnell wie möglich das Tier, was sie nur wenige Meter vor sich sah, in ihr Notizbuch zu skizzieren.  
Das Wesen hatte entfernt Ähnlichkeit mit einer Raubkatze, doch der Körperbau wies ein paar auffallende Unterschiede auf: die Schultern waren fast doppelt so breit wie das Becken und die Vorderbeine deutlich länger als die Hinteren. Es hatte zwei Schwänze, deren Enden mit einer Art Dornen versehen waren. Plötzlich stockte das Wesen in seinem gemächlichen Gang und seine Ohren wandten sich Jane zu, wie es auch bei Katzen möglich war. Jane hielt den Atem an, als diese Raubkatze ihr direkt ins Gesicht blickte. Die Augen waren unnatürlich groß und hatten keine Pupillen.  
„Wahnsinn!", meinte Jane und kritzelte auch das Gesicht des Tieres ab, während dieses immer näher kam. Dabei gähnte das katzenartige Wesen herzhaft, was strahlend weiße Zähne zum Vorschein brachte, davon drei auf jeder Seite deutlich länger als der Rest.  
In diesem Moment kam Darcy in Sichtweite, das Tier erschrak und floh in den Wald hinein. Jane schnaubte und drehte sich mit vorwurfsvoller Miene Darcy zu.  
„Du hast es verjagt!", meinte sie verdrossen und klappte das Notizbuch geräuschvoll zu. Ihre Assistentin lehnte sich außer Atem an den Baum, unter dem Jane gesessen hatte und beruhigte sich erst einmal.  
„Ich hab nach dir gerufen. Es geht um die Sternbilder, die wir letzte Woche sehen konnten!", meinte Darcy und hielte Thors Gemahlin eine Hand hin, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Diese musste danach erst einmal ihre Kleidung richten, denn im Gegensatz zu Darcy trug sie gerne Kleider, vor allem die elfischer Machart, mit ihren weiten Röcken und den langen, weiten Ärmeln.  
„Okay, was ist denn so wichtig?"  
Bevor die junge Frau auch nur ansatzweise von ihren Entdeckung in dem alten Buch berichten konnte, schallte ein lauter Ruf über die Wiese… streng genommen zwei, doch wurden sie gleichzeitig abgegeben und waren akustisch kaum zu trennen.  
„Daarcyyy!"  
„Mamaaa!"  
Ebenso synchron, wie sie gerufen wurden, ruckten die Köpfe der beiden Frauen in die Richtung aus der die Rufe gekommen waren. Zwei Kinder stoben quer über die Wiese, dabei laut lachend.  
Darcy seufzte, als sie den Zustand ihrer Nichte bemerkte: Ihre roten Locken standen in alle Richtungen ab, als hätte sie sich ausgiebig gerauft und…  
„Cara hat schon wieder ein Kleid versaut", stellte die junge Frau an Jane gewandt fest. Deren Reaktion war ein trockenes Lachen.  
„Damion sieht nicht besser aus! Offenbar hat er jeden Erdhaufen mitgenommen, den er finden konnte!" Beide Kinder störten sich nicht sonderlich daran, wie dreckig sie aussahen und rannten weiter fröhlich auf die beiden Frauen zu. Kaum angekommen, hielten sie freudestrahlend die beiden gefangenen Grashüpfer hoch – es waren schon ihre fünften, weshalb sie auch so schmutzig aussahen.  
„Guckt mal was wir haben!", rief Cara stolz. Darcy bemühte sich weiterhin um eine ernste Miene, doch ihre Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig. Das bemerkte Jane und kam innerlich zu dem Schluss, dass ihre Freundin den Kindern wohl keine Standpauke halten würde und dieser Job wieder einmal an ihr hängen blieb!  
„Habt ihr die Grillen etwa in einer Schlammpfütze gefangen?", sie kniete sich vor ihren Sohn und wischte ihm mit einem Tuch aus der Tasche etwas Dreck aus dem Gesicht.  
„Wieso seht ihr denn schon wieder so zerrupft aus?", schimpfte sie leise weiter, während Damion ein genervter Ton entwich. Er hob die Arme, in der Hoffnung Janes Tuch-Attacke abzuwehren.  
„Mama!", protestierte er lauthals, doch sie putzte unbeirrt weiter.  
„ _Mama!_ Lass das!"  
Mit einem Seufzen hielt Jane inne und sah ihren Sohn tadelnd an.  
Cara stand neben ihrem besten Freund und sah mit Stolz vorgereckten Kinn zu ihrer Tante hoch und erwartete schon eine ähnliche Tirade. Doch nichts dergleichen folgte, Darcy stemmte bloß die Hände in die Hüften und grinste.  
„Du weißt, was dir heute Abend blüht, oder Süße?"  
Mit ihren kleinen Milchzähnchen biss sich die Kleine kurz auf die Unterlippe.  
„Haare waschen?", fragte sie unschlüssig und als Darcy nickte, zog die kleine Halbelfe ein Gesicht wie ein getretener Hund.  
Caranoriel mochte Haare waschen überhaupt nicht!  
Gegen Baden oder Waschen hatte sie nichts, aber wenn man ihr Wasser über den Kopf goss und die Haare zerwuschelte, das konnte sie gar nicht leiden!  
„Aber… das ist blöd!", murrte Cara und verschränkte die kleinen Arme vorm dem Körper, die Grashüpfer waren längst vergessen und losgelassen. Damion spiegelte diese Geste, denn ihm war klar, dass auf ihn dasselbe zukam. Was hatten Erwachsene bloß mit ihrem Waschen? Morgen würden sie sowieso wieder dreckig werden, wenn sie draußen spielten. … Kinderlogik war unwiderlegbar.  
„Egal, wie blöd ihr es findet, es muss nun mal sein!", tadelte Jane weiter und Darcy gestikulierte in Richtung ihres Hauses. Genau gleichzeitig seufzten die Kinder auf, als hätten sie Mjöllnirs Last auf den Schultern und machten sich, so langsam wie möglich um alles etwas hinauszuzögern, auf den Weg. Jane und Darcy folgten ihnen, aber nicht ohne sich vorher verschwörerisch anzulächeln.  
Ein Tag mit den beiden Kindern wurde nie langweilig!

 _Mehrere Hundert Raumschiffe waren von Thanos Heimatplaneten aufgebrochen, mit den Heerführern im Flaggschiff. Surt brütete über den holografischen Karten, die Welten jenseits seiner Heimat zeigten.  
„Malbeth… bist du sicher, dass diese Welt für den Test am besten geeignet ist?"  
Der angesprochene Dunkelelf hantierte an einem kugelförmigen Gerät herum, welches auf einer Seite eine handgroße Öffnung hatte.  
„Natürlich!", erwiderte er genervt und wandte sich seinem Mitstreiter zu, dabei auf die Kugel zeigend.  
„Diese Waffe muss an einer Welt getestet werden, die noch vollständig intakt und ausreichend entfernt von Yggdrasils Weltengefüge ist. An einer unberührten Welt lassen sich die Folgen am besten feststellen und da wir zu weit weg sind, sind die Asen und der restliche Haufen nicht vorgewarnt, wenn es knallt!"  
Von Thanos, der die Steuerung des Schiffes überwachte kam ein zustimmender Laut. Sobald die Wirkung ihrer neuen Waffe, geschaffen mit Midgards Essenz, erfolgreich funktionierte, konnten sie ihre Krieger austesten. Mit einem Grinsen sah der ehemalige Chitauri Heerfüher auf seinen goldenen Handschuh. Sechs Löcher waren darin eingelassen, in zweien davon steckten bereits hell funkelnde Steine. Mit ihrer Macht war es ihnen gelungen, neue Krieger zu erschaffen und sie in so kurzer Zeit hochzuzüchten. Das Resultat war eine Abscheulichkeit der Natur.  
Selbstverständlich gab es noch reine Chitauri, Dunkelelfen und Feuerriesen, die in ihren Reihen kämpfen, doch ihrer gab es nicht mehr so viele.  
Verfluchte Avengers!, echote es durch Thanos' Gedankenwelt als er zornig auf die Steuervorrichtung schlug.  
Die Rache war zum greifen nah! _

Auf der Erde ahnte keiner, dass die Bedrohung von einst im Begriff war zurückzukehren. Dort ging das Leben, dass man sich seit der beinahen Auslöschung ihrer Existenz aufgebaut hatte seinen gewohnten Gang.  
Das unübersichtliche Lager aus Zelten war gewachsen, ebenso wie das von Loki und anderen Magiern abgeriegelte Gebiet, das die Bewohner vor der giftigen Luft außerhalb schützte. Die große Siedlung hatte sich nun aufgeteilt, in mehrere kleine. Aus der alten „Zeltstadt" in der zuerst alle gemeinsam untergekommen waren, war inzwischen das sogenannte Zentrallager geworden, der Knotenpunkt was die Verwaltung der Bewohner anbelangte. Im Grunde lag die Verantwortung darüber, ob alles glatt lief, bei den Avengers, die sich aus den „alten" sechs Avengers, Thors Bruder Loki, den sogenannten „Tapferen Drei" und der Lady Sif zusammensetzten. Einmal im Monat wurde im Zentrum ein Treffen aller abgehalten, um Neuigkeiten auszutauschen und eventuelle Probleme zu behandeln, sonst lebten nur noch Thor und Loki im Zentrum.  
Östlich davon, keine zwei Meilen entfernt an einem großen Gewässer lag das Seelager, das vor knapp zwei Jahren gemeinsam mit den neun Drachen erschlossen worden war. Diese bewohnten eine kleine Insel auf dem See, ihre Augen die in alle Zeiten blicken konnten stets wachsam in alle Richtungen gewandt. Keiner im Seelager fürchtete die Drachen, waren sie doch ihre Verbündeten. Dort lebten besonders Leute, die sich früher einmal auf Fischfang oder Schifffahrt oder andere Dinge in dieser Richtung verstanden. Über den Fluss, der in den See mündete, gab es einen Zugang zum Meer, doch der Tag um dorthin zu segeln, war noch nicht gekommen. Verwaltet wurde diese Siedlung von Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff und Steve Rogers. Letztere beiden hatten sich vor drei Jahren, auf Thors und Janes Hochzeit endlich aufgerafft und waren ein Paar geworden.  
Nahe dem See hatten Heimdall, ein paar Magier und Ingenieure sowie Tony Stark ein dauerhaftes Portal errichtet - ähnlich dem Bifröst, bloß zersprengte dieses keine der so verbundenen Welten durch das offen bleiben. Es verband Midgard mit Asgard, Alfheim und Vanaheim und man konnte damit in andere Gebiete der Erde reisen, um Ressourcen zu erneuern, in Gegenden wo noch nicht alles verbrannt worden war. Tony lebte gemeinsam mit seiner Freundin Pepper Potts und Bruce Banner und zu dritt reparierten und verbesserten sie das Portal oder die Stromversorgung der Lager, die es seit dreieinhalb Jahren gab. Geschützt wurde dieses Portal von fünf kleinen Wachtürmen.  
Deren große Brüder verteilten sich um das ganze abgeriegelte Gebiet.  
Nicht fern der magischen Grenze, die niemand ohne Atemschutzmaske überschreiten durfte, befand sich das sogenannte „S.H.I.E.L.D.-Lager". Die Organisation selbst, wie sie ursprünglich gewesen war, existierte freilich nicht mehr, doch das Lager hatte seinen Namen nicht grundlos. Dort hielten sich ehemalige Polizisten, FBI und CIA-Leute, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents –wie Phil Coulson und Maria Hill- und weitere Leute auf, die in irgendeiner Art im Personenschutz gearbeitet hatten. Alle, die älter als zwanzig Jahre waren und die es wollten, wurden dort ausgebildet um die Leute im Lager zu schützen. Die Ausgebildeten wurden dann entweder in den Wachtürmen oder der Bürgerwehr untergebracht, die aber noch recht klein war.  
Nördlich des S.H.I.E.L.D-Lagers befand sich ein großer Wald und ein Lager in unmittelbarer Nähe. Dieser Wald war Rohstoff- und Nahrungslieferant in einem, denn seit einer Weile hatten sich dort wieder große Herden von Wild niedergelassen, die die lebensfeindliche Umgebung überstanden hatten. Gejagt wurde jedoch nur so, dass sich die Herden trotzdem vergrößern konnten und nur wenn es nötig war. Ebenso diente der Wald als Rückzugsort für die wenigen Magier die gelegentlich auf der Erde vorbeisahen oder als Platz für Ruhe und Frieden. In dem Waldlager hatten sich alle, die es zu Jagen verstanden oder sich mit der Verarbeitung von Holz zu Möbeln oder anderen Gebrauchsgegenständen auskannten, niedergelassen. Hier lebten Sif und die Tapferen Drei und standen den Bewohnern mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Oft sah man die tapfere Kriegerin Asgards an der Spitze einer Jagdtruppe durch das Unterholz eilen.  
Ein paar Felder befanden sich zwischen den Siedlungen, doch erst seit Kurzem. Vorher hatten die Menschen viel Unterstützung aus Asgard und Vanaheim bekommen, auch bei der Errichtung der einzelnen Lager und den Schutzanlagen. Ohne die Magier wäre es nicht so schnell gegangen.

Heute war wieder ein Tag, an dem ein Treffen der Avengers stattfinden sollte. Die meisten waren schon am Abend zuvor angekommen, doch Clint, Steve und Natasha kamen eben erst an. Gelassen und letztere beiden händchenhaltend schlenderten die drei durch die kleine Ansammlung aus einfachen kleinen Häusern und Wohnwägen. Der Bau dieser Unterkünfte war in allen Lagern erst vor einem Jahr abgeschlossen worden, davor hatten die meisten Leute in Zelten geschlafen und ohne die Magier aus Asgard wäre das wohl noch immer so.  
Kaum waren die drei Neuankömmlinge in die Straße zum Verwaltungsgebäude, was auch nur eine etwas größere Hütte mit etlichen Regalen drin war, abgebogen, kam ihnen ein grausilberenes, bellendes Bündel Euphorie entgegengerannt. Fenrir kläffte seine Freunde fröhlich an und rannte um jeden ein paar Mal herum, vor Natasha stellte er sich sogar auf die Hinterbeine und stützte seine Pfoten auf die Schultern der jungen Frau ab. Gerade wollte der Wolf Natasha mit ein paar Hundeküssen versehen, als ein kurzer, abgehackter Pfiff das Tier zurückhielt. Fenrir hörte mit seinen Zuneigungsbekundungen auf und setzte sich brav neben die drei Avengers auf den Boden.  
„Ich hab euch gewarnt!", kam es belustigt von dem Mann, der soeben dazugekommen war. Lokis Miene war ein einziges schelmisches Grinsen und aus seinen Augen brüllte der Schalk.  
„Das kommt davon, wenn man den Kleinen immer als Sparringpartner nimmt! Irgendwann denkt er, er darf das immer!"  
Steve schnaubte amüsiert. Streng genommen hatte keiner von ihnen Fenrir je wirklich als „Sparringpartner" gesehen, doch war jeder der Avengers schon ein paar Mal auf das etwas ruppigere Spiel mit dem Wolf eingegangen, der dabei immer herumsprang und versuchte seinen Spielgefährten zu Boden zu bringen.  
„Hey Loki!", begrüßte Clint seinen Kollegen, eigentlich sogar schon Freund mit einer Handschlag-Halbumarmung, wie das bei den Kerlen eben so war. Der Bogenschütze sah sich suchend um.  
„Wo hast du denn deinen Bruder gelassen?"  
Das kommentierte der Magier –so wurde er auch betitelt, wenn man ihn nicht gerade mit dem Namen ansprach- mit einem Schulterzucken. Es war erst früher Vormittag und so wie er Thor kannte, und _das_ tat er wohl am besten, konnte man das von ausgehen, dass der Gott des Donners noch schlief. Loki verabschiedete sich kurz von seinen Freunden, die sich auf den Weg zu dem Rest der Truppe machen und ging zu Thors kleinem Haus. Streng genommen war es auch seines, die Brüder wohnten in einer Art WG, auch wenn ihre Behausung eher simpel war, so wie alle in den Siedlungen.  
Wie sein Bruder richtig vermutete, lag Thor noch in den Decken. Ein dumpfes Klopfen an seiner Tür holte den blonden Hünen nur kurz aus dem Traumland und entlockte dem Sohn Odins ein unwirsches Brummen. Loki stand in dem Hauptraum der Hütte, Küche und eine Art Arbeitsraum in einem, und klopfte erneut. Im Grunde störte es weder ihn noch Thor, so einfach zu hausen, obwohl sie als Prinzen in einem Palast aufgewachsen waren. In ihrer Jugend hatten sie oft mit den Tapferen Drei und Sif ausgedehnte Ausflüge in die Wilden Gebiete Jenseits des Palastes in Asgard gemacht. Dabei hatten sie auch lange unter ähnlichen Bedingungen gelebt und trotzdem ihren Spaß gehabt.  
Als Thor nicht auf das Klopfen reagierte, stieß Loki genervt Luft aus und öffnete kurzerhand die Tür, denn sie war doch kein Hindernis für ihn, er war bloß draußen stehen geblieben um höflich zu bleiben.  
Kaum stand er im Zimmer seines Bruders entkam Loki ein leises Lachen. Man konnte es ihm allerdings auch kaum verübeln, bei dem Anblick: der mächtige Thor lag quer in seinem Bett, das Kissen lag auf seinem Rücken und die Decke war zu Boden gerutscht. Wie Thor da so schlafend lag, wirkte er so schön undschuldig… und hilflos! Seine Chance witternd, kniete sich Loki neben das Bett, links von Thors Kopf und schob ein paar von den zerwuschelten blonden Strähnen beiseite. Nach einem kurzen Lachen, stieß er einen Pfiff aus, so hoch, dass kein Mensch ihn hörte, ebenso wenig wie Thor. Fenrir jedoch, hörte es sehr wohl und auf einen kleinen Wink von Loki hin, stürmte der Wolf auf Thor zu und überschüttete den Thronanwärter Asgards mit wölfischen Liebesbeweisen, wie er es zuvor bei Natasha probiert hatte.  
Thor war mit einem Schlag hellwach und stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus, als er mit einem Mal die nasse Wolfszunge im Gesicht hatte. Durch das heftige Auffahren purzelte der Krieger seitwärts aus seinem Bett und landete mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden.  
„Elegant, mein Bruder. Sehr elegant!", kommentierte Loki das Schauspiel und verbarg nicht einmal seine Schadenfreude. Thor rappelte sich noch etwas ungelenk auf und blinzelte den trüben Schleier des Schlafes aus seinen Augen.  
„Morgen!", brummte er und kratzte sich seitwärts am Kopf. Loki warf einen vielsagenden Blick an seinem Bruder herab.  
„Unsere Freunde sind angekommen, das Treffen findet bald statt! Du solltest dich wohl etwas… _bedecken!_ "  
Thor sah ebenfalls an sich herunter und bemerkte, dass sich seine Schlafkleidung wohl verselbstständigt hatte und er entblößt im Zimmer stand. Seine Augen nahmen doppelte Größe an und hecktisch suchte er nach etwas, um weitere Peinlichkeiten zu vermeiden. Das brauchte er allerdings nicht, denn eine rasche Handbewegung von Loki brachte einen Teil von Thors Kleidung dazu, zu seinem Besitzer zu schweben.  
„Danke!", brachte der Sohn Odins erleichtert heraus und Loki grinste wieder.  
„Wenn du mich nicht hättest…", begann er, doch sein Bruder unterbrach ihn mit einem genervten Schnauben. Doch kurz darauf konnte man aus dem Haus der beiden asischen Prinzen das Lachen der beiden lautstark durch die Gasse hallen. _  
_


	2. 2 - Von Nachtfackeln und

**Kapitel 2 –Von Nachtfackeln und kleinen Schelmen**

Ein großer Tisch war, neben den dazugehörigen Stühlen, das einzige Möbelstück, das man im Besprechungsraum fand. Jeder der Plätze war besetzt und nahezu alle Anwesenden hatten eine ziemlich ernste Miene aufgelegt. Sif hatte soeben einen recht beunruhigenden Bericht zu der Lage ihrer Siedlung abgegeben. Offenbar hatte irgendetwas einige Bewohner der Waldsiedlung sehr mürrisch gestimmt, denn es war in den vergangenen Wochen immer wieder zu bewaffneten Übergriffen in der Bevölkerung gekommen. Etwas mehr als vier Jahre schon versuchte man in Midgard für Frieden und ein den Umständen entsprechend geordnetes Leben zu sorgen. Solches Verhalten machte es der Gruppe aber reichlich schwer!

„Es tut mir Leid, Lady Sif, aber ich kann ihnen leider nicht mehr von meinen Leuten zur Verfügung stellen!", antwortete Phil Coulson soeben deprimiert auf die von der Asin geäußerte Bitte um mehr Leute für die Bürgerwehr. Mit seinen „Leuten" meinte Phil jene, die er in seinem Lager ausbildete. Von der inzwischen ungefähr fünftausendeinhundert Menschen umfassenden Bevölkerung der Erde gab es vielleicht gerade einmal dreihundertfünfzig solcher „Leute", die Avengers nicht mit gezählt. Die meisten davon waren in den Wachtürmen oder am Grenzschutz postiert, selten brauchte man sie innerhalb der Siedlungen. Zu viel hatten die Menschen vor Jahren durchstehen müssen, als dass sie von sich aus Ärger machten. Meist sehnte sie sich nach Ruhe und Frieden, den sie _eigentlich_ auch bekamen.  
„Ich danke dir trotzdem, für deine Bemühungen, Coulson!", stellte die Kriegerin mit einem Nicken in Richtung des Agents fest, dabei dessen Namen auf dieselbe eigenwillige Art wie Thor betonend.  
„Ich werde selbst versuchen, die Täter zu stellen und sollte ich ihrer habhaft werden, so schicke ich sie zu euch beiden!", Sif sah zu Thor und Loki, die beide eine zustimmende Geste machten. Die beiden Brüder hatten im Zentrum neben der Überwachung des Handels zwischen den Siedlungen auch die Aufgaben Straftäter zu richten. Doch bis auf geringen Diebstahl, der aus der anfänglichen Knappheit an Gütern aus Not heraus stattgefunden hatte, war bisher kaum etwas vorgefallen, das hätte bestraft werden müssen.  
Das nun bei Sif und den Tapferen Drei gewaltsame Handlungen gegeneinander aufkamen, warf Fragen auf.  
„Was bringt die Menschen in solchen Zeiten dazu, sich gegenseitig anzugreifen?", stellte Steve die Wichtigste.  
„Vielleicht ist es etwas Zwischenmenschliches? Ein Beziehungsstreit?", schlug Natasha vor, doch Fandral winkte sofort ab.  
„Das zogen wir auch schon in Betracht, als bloß von einem Angriff berichtet wurde, aber… sieben gewaltsame Auseinandersetzungen, weil eine Beziehung in die Brüche ging?"  
Damit war der Vorschlag vom Tisch und nachdenkliche Stille herrschte. Letztendlich beschloss man, die Vermutungen zu Seite zu schieben, denn bekam man die Verantwortlichen in die Hände, würden sie es ohnehin herausfinden. Die anderen Themen waren weniger ernst und bald abgearbeitet, so dass sich der Rat schnell auflöste…  
und irgendwie auch nicht, denn kurze Zeit später trafen sie sich bei einem etwas größeren Gebäude, das eigentlich keines war. Man hatte drei Wohnwagen zusammengesetzt und heraus kam etwas, was dem Wort „Kneipe" am nächsten kam. Thor und Loki tranken hier gelegentlich zusammen, wobei Thor gerne einmal etwas tiefer ins Glas blickte als sein Bruder. Kamen die restlichen Avengers mit dazu, so konnte sich der Betreiber schon darauf einstellen, nicht pünktlich ins Bett zu kommen.  
Wie auch heute!

In Alfheim war es nun schon Zeit für das Abendessen. Dieses Mal war Erynor mit Kochen dran, gelegentlich standen aber auch Jane und Darcy zusammen am Ofen. Die Gerichte des Elfen schmeckten allerdings besser, fanden die zwei Frauen.  
„Nun, meine Lieben, wie laufen eure Studien?", erkundigte sich der weißblonde Elfenmagier als er gerade den Braten zerteilte, den er gezaubert hatte. Das Fleisch stammte von einer Art Vogel, doch war es fest und nicht weiß, sondern rot wie Rindfleisch.  
„Oh, fantastisch!", freute sich Jane und zeigte Erynor die Skizzen der Tiere, die sie in den letzten Tagen angefertigt hatte. Bei der Zeichnung der großen Raubkatze wurde Erynor stutzig.  
„Du hast einen Waldhüter gesehen?", erkundigte er sich mit Augen so groß wie die Teller, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch standen.  
„So nennt man die?", fragte Thors Gemahlin schlicht und kritzelte den Namen über das Bild des Tieres. Der Elf jedoch blieb nach wie vor völlig aus dem Häuschen.  
„Ist dir klar, wie selten das ist? Die Waldhüter zeigen sich ja kaum uns Elfen und wenn dann nur…", er brach abrupt ab und starrte ins Leere. Cara, die unmittelbar neben ihm am Tisch saß, wedelte mit ihrer kleinen Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum. Nicht einmal das schien er zu bemerkten, denn er stand einfach vom Tisch auf. Mit einem gemurmelten „Fangt schon ohne mich an!", eilte er zu der Leiter, die auf die Plattform im Baum führte und war verschwunden.  
„Was hat er denn, Mama?", fragt Damion und sah zu Jane hoch. Diese konnte sich darauf auch keinen Reim machen und fuhr ihm liebevoll durch die unordentlichen, strohblonden Haare.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber er wird es uns bestimmt bald erzählen und…", weiter kam sie nicht denn ein lautstarkes Rumoren unterbrach sie. Mit offenem Mund sah Jane zu Darcy, aus deren Magen der Krach gekommen war und die verunsichert dreinblickte.  
„Sorry, aber ich fall' gleich auseinander!", entschuldigte sie sich. Cara musste wegen der etwas unerwachsenen Art ihrer Tante wieder einmal lachen und bekam sogleich die Retourkutsche: Darcy nahm die Kleine auf ihren Schoß und kitzelte sie, bis sie vor lauter Lachen nicht mehr richtig Luft holen konnte.  
„Aufhören!", quietschte die Kleine Elfe vergnügt und versuchte Darcys Arme wegzuschieben, was ihr natürlich nicht gelang.  
„Nö", meinte Darcy schlicht und kitzelte ihre Nichte munter weiter. Jane und Damion warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu und die junge Wissenschaftlerin musste lächeln, als ihr Sohn mit seinem Stuhl vorsichtshalber von seiner Mutter wegrutschte. Darcy und Cara hatten ihren kleinen Kampf nun auch beendet und lieferten sich einen Anstarrwettbewerb vom Feinsten. Es endete mit unentschieden, wie so oft.  
Erynor war nach wie vor nicht wieder da.  
„Können wir BITTE anfangen mit essen? Aglaron hat mich heute wieder extra fies rangenommen!", bettelte Darcy und bedachte Jane mit einem Hundeblick, der dem von Damion Konkurrenz machte. Die Gefragte lachte kurz auf und begann Essen auf die Teller zu verteilen.  
„Durftest du wieder Baumstämme heben?", fragte sie grinsend, doch ihre beste Freundin schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Auf sie schießen durfte ich!", meinte Darcy und deutete das Halten einer Armbrust an. „Aber später wollte er noch einen Übungskampf machen und hat mich fast niedergeknüppelt!" Die junge Frau legte stöhnend den Kopf auf dem Tisch ab. Jane versuchte sich ein weiteres Lachen zu verkneifen, denn sie wusste ganz genau, wie Aglaron drauf war, wenn er sie trainierte. Sie selbst war von dem Elfenkrieger vor ein paar Tagen beim Lanzenkampf in den Fluss katapultiert worden.  
Erynor kehrte an diesem Abend nicht zu ihnen zurück und blieb die ganze Nacht dort oben bei den Büchern. Immer wieder ging er Aufzeichnungen zu Waldhütern durch. Der elfische Magier und Berater des Königs war der einzige, der wusste dass Jane und Darcy sich von Aglaron das Kämpfen beibringen ließen. Nicht einmal Thor wusste, dass seine Frau dabei war den Lanzenkampf und das Bogenschießen zu lernen. Er würde wohl in die Luft gehen –wortwörtlich- wenn er das herausfand!

Beinahe gerührt beobachtete Odin am nächsten Tag seinen Enkelsohn. Er hatte ein magisches Fenster geöffnet und sah damit gelegentlich, was seine Familie außerhalb tat, so wie auch heute. Damion spielte gerade mit seiner besten Freundin, Cara. Ausgelassen rannten die beiden Kinder durch die Gassen der Ortschaft, in der sie mit ihren Müttern -in Darcys Fall eher Tante- gerade waren. Die beiden Frauen waren in die kleine Bibliothek des Dorfes gegangen und den Kindern aufgetragen im Vorzimmer zu warten.

Fehler!

Die beiden Kinder konnten mehr Chaos stiften, als Thor und Loki es zu ihrer Zeit vermocht hatten! Kaum waren die ersten elfischen Kinder an der offenen Tür vorbeigerannt, waren Cara und Damion fort. Das würde noch Ärger geben!

„Beobachtest du wieder Thors Sohn?"

Rhyador, Odins Berater stand an eine Säule gelehnt und beobachtete seinen langjährigen Freund, dabei wissend lächelnd. Er ahnte, was der innere Konflikt seines König war: Eines Tages würde der Kleine König von Asgard sein. Doch der Junge würde nicht so lange leben wie sein Vater und vielleicht würde er -Odin- selbst den Sohn seines Sohnes überleben. Das Menschenblut floss auch durch Damions Adern und zu schnell würde er schwinden. Thor würde den Verlust von seiner Familie kaum verkraften. Natürlich freute sich der Allvater für seinen Sohn, niemand würde je anderes denken! Zu dessen Hochzeit vor drei Jahren hatte man Thor deutlich angesehen, dass seine kleine Familie für den Donnergott das höchste Glück Yggdrasils darstellte.

„Ich will nicht, dass mein Sohn leiden muss...", seufzte Odin und ließ das Fenster verschwinden, in dem man Damion und Cara gerade einen Baum heraufklettern sah.  
Rhyador seufzte und ließ sich neben seinen König auf eine der steinernen Stufen nieder, nicht wissend dass die beiden Prinzen vor Jahren genau so dagesessen hatten. Kurz bevor sie nach Jotunheim aufgebrochen waren und das Schicksal seinen Lauf genommen hatte.

„Du kannst ihn nicht vor allem schützen. Thor ist kein kleiner Junge mehr!" Von dem Allvater kam ein unkönigliches Schnauben, was seinen Berater zum Lachen brachte. Selten ließ der König all seine Schilde fallen und war ganz er selbst. So wie jetzt.

„Für einen Vater werden seine Kinder immer die kleinen hilfsbedürftigen Geschöpfe sein, die sie am Tage ihrer Geburt in den Armen hielten, egal wie viele Jahrhunderte sie zählen!", stellte er fest und stützte seinen Kopf auf den Händen auf, während seine Arme von den aufgestellten Knien gehalten wurden. Diese Haltung wurde unbewusst von seinem Berater gespiegelt und lange Zeit saßen sie im stillen Einvernehmen da, bis Rhyador das aussprach, was beide dachten:

„Wir werden alt, mein Freund!"

Inzwischen brüteten Jane und Darcy über Aufzeichnungen über Waldhüter. Erynor hatte ihnen diesen kleinen Auftrag gegeben, denn in seinem Bücherbestand hatte er nicht das finden können, was er sich erhofft hatte. Irgendwann einmal hatte er gelesen, dass sich die Waldhüter fremden Geschöpfen nur bei ganz besonderen Ereignissen zeigten. Wenn sie herausfanden was es war, konnten sie wichtige Erkenntnisse gewinnen, denn diese Wesen waren noch fast unerforscht.  
Mit einem Schnauben warf Darcy das Buch von sich, in dem sie bis eben gelesen hatte.  
„Nix!", stellte sie fest und suchte im Regal nach dem nächsten. Jane verdrehte aufgrund des Umganges ihrer Freundin mit den elfischen Büchern die Augen und wandte sich wieder ihrer Lektüre zu. Auch Erynor hatte in seinem Buch nichts gefunden und durchforstete die Reihen nach einem neuen Exemplar.  
„Ich wüsste, wer vielleicht helfen könnte!", meinte er und warf Jane und Darcy einen vielsagenden Blick zu.  
„Nein!", protestierte Darcy lautstark und hob abwehrend die Hände. Jane seufzte genervt.  
„Du kannst ihm doch nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen!", versuchte sie ihre beste Freundin zu überzeugen, doch Darcy zuckte einfach nur mit den Schultern. Es musste nicht erst der Name fallen, damit man erkannte dass es um Loki ging.

Seit drei Jahren hatte die junge Frau kein Wort mit dem Magier gesprochen!  
Früher einmal, waren sie so gut wie ein Paar gewesen, jeder hatte gewusst, wie es um die Gefühle der beiden stand, sogar sie selbst. Doch dann war jenes Ereignis dazwischen gekommen, was von vielen gemeinhin als „Lokis Rückfall" bezeichnet wurde und die Beziehung der beiden hatte einen herben Schlag erlitten.  
Natürlich waren die Gefühle der beiden nicht mit einem Mal verschwunden und wenn sie einmal ehrlich zu sich wären –was sie _nie_ taten- dann liebten sie sich noch immer. Aber einfach wieder da anknüpfen, wo sie aufgehört hatten, war schier unmöglich!  
Zunächst hatte Darcy sich vor Loki gefürchtet, dann war sie einfach nur traurig gewesen…  
Auf der Hochzeit von Jane und Thor einem Jahr nachdem sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, hatte es den Anschein erweckt, als wäre die Beziehung der beiden auf dem Weg der Besserung: sie hatten ganz normal mit einander gesprochen und schließlich nach ein paar Bechern Wein hatten sie sogar miteinander getanzt. Am nächsten Morgen war davon allerdings nichts mehr zu spüren und sie mieden sich beide wie Giftspinnen. Keiner konnte sich ausmalen was da passiert war, Jane hatte da allerdings schon so ihre Vermutung.  
Seither hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen, beide zu stolz und zu kindisch um einfach ein Gespräch zu führen…  
Unverbesserlich!, dachte sich Jane, genervt von den Verhalten Darcys.  
Dann fiel ihr Blick in den Vorraum…  
 **Wo waren die Kinder?**

 _Der Planet war am sterben!_

 _Nichts konnte seinen Untergang mehr aufhalten und auch seine Bewohner mussten ihrem Ende entgegentreten. Dabei hatte der Tag auf dieser Welt, unendliche Meilen von dem Weltengefüge Yggdrasils entfernt, so schön begonnen! Ein sonnenartiger Stern hatte den Morgen angekündigt und die humanoiden Lebewesen, die hier lebten, hatten wie jeden Morgen ihr übliches Tagwerk begonnen._

 _Dann war alles ganz schnell gegangen: ein grünlich leuchtender Strahl war auf die Welt herabgefahren. Dort wo er eingeschlagen war, hatte der Energiestrahl ein klaffendes Loch hinterlassen, das bis tief in den Kern des Planeten reichte. Ausgehend von dort hatte sich ein schwarzer Nebel quer über die Oberfläche dieser Welt ausgebreitet, der alles Leben verschlang und vernichtete, dass sich auch nur in der Nähe befand. Innerhalb von Stunden war der ganze Planet von dieser Dunkelheit umhüllt. Nahe genug um alles zu beobachten, doch weit genug entfernt um keinen Schaden zu nehmen, schwebte ein chitaurisches Raumschiff. Von dort aus beobachteten Thanos, Surt und Malbeth das Chaos, das ihr Angriff gestiftet hatte. Von allen Dreien erscholl ein grausiges Lachen, voller Hass und Schadenfreude._

 _Die Waffe, welche Midgards Essenz in sich trug war ein einziger Erfolg! Würden sie diese auf Asgard abfeuern, wäre ihr Krieg gewonnen! Doch dies war nicht das Ziel derer, die sie geschaffen hatten. Alle Essenzen des Gefüges brauchten sie in ihrer Gewalt, dann würde jede Welt in diesem Kosmos sie fürchten! Verwendeten die drei, von den Bewohnern Midgards "die Weltenfresser" genannt, die Essenzenwaffe gegen die Welten, wäre deren Essenz jedoch rettungslos verloren! Das mussten ihre Feinde allerdings nicht wissen. Zur Eroberung der Welten hatten die Weltenfresser noch eine andere Waffe. Neue Krieger hatten sie geschaffen, aus dem Erbgut aller drei ihrer Völker -Feuerriese, Dunkelelf und Chitauri. Auch sie hatten schon ihren Namen weg.  
Um die Stärke der neuen Spezies zu testen, hatte man sie auf andere Planeten losgelassen, meist nachts wenn die unschuldigen Bewohner schliefen. Die Krieger brannten lichterloh, wie die Feuerriesen es taten und jene die diese Übergriffe überlebt hatten, sprachen nur noch von den Nachtfackeln. Ein Name der seinen Erschaffern gefallen hatte und einfach übernommen wurde. _

_Die Raumschiffarmada der Weltenfresser war, ohne ihr Flaggschiff, das gerade das Sterben des fremden Planten beobachtete, nun schon seit geraumer Zeit auf dem Weg zu Yggdrasil, der soeben in Sichtweite kam._

„ _Was beim Arsch meiner Mutter ist denn DAS?",rief einer der Nachtfackeln, der sich im Steuerraum des Schiffes befand._

„ _SCHNAUZE! Du hast gar keine Mutter... und wenn wäre ihr Arsch fetter als das dort!" Der Steuermann, von dem diese lieblichen Worte stammten, zeigte mit seiner blanken Klinge auf das, was die Besatzung des Raumschiffes so verblüffte:_

 _Drei helle, strahlend bunte Lichtsäulen verbanden eine der neun Welten mit drei anderen... und zwar dauerhaft. Es war das Portal, das Tony mit Asen und Elfen konstruiert hatte, um nicht ständig auf Heimdall angewiesen zu sein. Das mussten sie unbedingt ihren Vorgesetzten melden!_

„Cara!"

Darcys Stimme schallte durch das halbe Dorf. Sie und Jane suchten schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nach den Kindern. Seit die beiden, verschwunden waren um mit den Elfenkindern zu spielen, hatte keiner auch nur einen Piep von den beiden Unruhestiftern gehört. Seufzend fuhr sich Jane durch die langen Haare, als sie neben ihrer besten Freundin zum Stehen kam.

„Sie können doch nicht einfach verschwunden sein!", meinte sie besorgt und sah sich weiter suchend um. Sonst schwirrte Damion um sie herum wie ein Kolibri und nun waren er und Caranoriel wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Kinder konnten sich wahrlich unsichtbar machen, wenn sie nicht gesehen werden wollten. So auch jetzt, denn die beiden Schelme verbargen sich, unweit von Mutter und Tante, im Gebüsch und hielten sich die kleinen Händchen vor den Mund, damit ihr Kichern sie nicht verriet. Dummerweise war das Gewächs nur in einer Richtung blickdicht und nach hinten hin waren sie offen sichtbar.

„Na, was haben wir denn hier?", hörte man eine tiefe, warme Stimme, bevor die beiden Kinder von zwei großen Händen um die Hüfte herum umfangen und hochgehoben wurden. Der anfängliche Schrecken der beiden Kinder verflog, als sie beide erkannten, wer sie da aus ihrem Versteck geholt hatte. Bei einem fremden Mann hätten die beiden wohl anders reagiert, denn Jane und Darcy hatten sie oft genug davor gewarnt mit Fremde mit zu gehen. Doch derjenige, der Cara und Damion nun unter den Armen trug und die Kinder tüchtig zum Lachen brachte war niemand anderes als...

„PAPA!"

„Onkel Thor!"

Die freudigen Ausrufe der beiden Kinder lenkten auch die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Frauen auf den Neuankömmling, der nicht minder lachte als die beiden Naseweise, die er trug. Jane, kaum dass sie ihren Ehemann erblickte, gab ein freudigen, sehr hohen Ton von sich bevor sie auf Thor zueilte... nein sie rannte. Darcy schnaubte amüsiert über die beiden, die sich in die Arme fielen, kaum dass der Donnergott seine zappelnden "Pakete" abgesetzt hatte. Das taten die beiden _jedes Mal_ , wenn Thor zu Besuch kam, was er fast zweimal pro Woche tat. Irgendwie schon süß!

„Was gibt es neues, Schatz?", fragte Jane nach einem nicht enden wollenden Begrüßungskuss. Der Gefragte hatte sich derweil zu seinem Sohn heruntergebeugt, diesen hoch gehoben und hielt den kleinen Jungen an seiner Hüfte abgesetzt. Damion, wie jedes Mal überglücklich, wenn sein Vater bei ihm war, sah mit strahlenden Augen zu Thor.

„Nichts Weltenbewegendes!", antwortete Odins Sohn auf die Frage seiner Frau und begann sogleich Jane und der derweil dazugekommenen Darcy die wichtigsten Ereignisse der Woche in Midgard zu berichten. Die Lippen der Jüngeren wurden schmal, kaum dass Loki erwähnt wurde und Jane schnaubte in Gedanken genervt. Sie konnte doch nicht ständig vorgeben, ihn nicht zu mögen.

„Erynor sagte mir, du hättest einen Waldhüter gesehen?", fragte der blonde Krieger und platzierte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf dem Kopf seines Sohnes, der sich nun, völlig erschöpft vom Spielen mit Cara und den anderen, an seinen Vater kuschelte. Seine Spielkameradin lief nebenher, von Darcy an der Hand gehalten. Sie war nun auch ermüdet, von dem Umhertoben an der frischen Luft mit den anderen Kindern hier. Im Stillen machte sich die kleine Halbelfe Gedanken um ihre Tante, denn immer wenn dieser "Loki" erwähnt wurde, bekam sie schlechte Laune. Cara mochte es nicht, wenn Darcy traurig war und konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, was mit ihr los war. Doch sollte die Kleine diesem Kerl "Loki" mal über den Weg laufen, würde der was zu hören bekommen!


	3. 3 - Dunkle Zeichen

**Kapitel 3 - Dunkle Zeichen**

Ungläubig sahen die Avengers auf die Leiche herab, die mit zerschmetterten Gliedmaßen vor ihnen auf dem Boden lag. Es war kein Mensch. Dieses tote Geschöpf sah keiner Lebensform ähnlich, die ihnen bekannt vorkam. Eine rotschimmernde Haut hatte es, die noch die letzten Funken einer Glut zeigte und ungebändigte, verfilzte Haare umrahmten ein grobschlächtiges Gesicht mit einem raubtierhaften Maul.

„Wo kam der noch mal her, Tony?", erkundigte sich Bruce und kniete neben den Toten um ihn - oder sie, das konnte man nicht genau erkennen - genauer zu betrachten. Der Gefragte fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und kniete sich ebenfalls zu der Leiche. Er selbst hatte das Erscheinen dieses mysteriösen Toten nicht mitbekommen, denn er hatte mit Pepper an einem Fahrzeug getüftelt, um den Warentransport zu verbessern.

„So genau weiß das keiner, einige in den Wachtürmchen haben unseren Kumpel hier", er nickte zu dem Toten  
„…vom Himmel fallen sehn. Offenbar hat er... oder sie... oder es… ein Portalpfad gekreuzt"

Oh... nicht gut!

Fremde Wesen, die sich zwischen ihren Portalpfaden herumtrieben, das klang nach Problemen! Vielleicht gab es noch mehr von ihm! Wollten sie sie etwa angreifen?

Bevor sich einer von ihnen weitere Gedanken zu dem mysteriösen Gast machen konnte, kehrte ihn diesen das Leben zurück! Obwohl der Körper dieses Wesens nahezu zerstört war, begann es sich wieder zu regen. Es hob seinen Kopf kurz an und gab einen kehligen Schmerzenslaut von sich. Die vorher bloß glühende Haut begann wieder zu brennen. Die gelb leuchtenden Augen rissen auf und blickten starr gen Himmel, bevor der Verletzte in einem lauten Schrei endgültig verbrannte. Das einzige, was noch auf seine Existenz hinwies, war der verkohlte Boden.

„Bin ich der Einzige, der das echt seltsam findet?", fragte Clint und sah zu den Anderen. Viele schüttelten einfach den Kopf oder zuckten mit den Schultern. Steve schaute aber alarmiert nach oben. Irgendetwas stimmte hier überhaupt nicht und sie mussten herausfinden, was es war, bevor sie sich wieder mit einer Situation wie vor vier Jahren konfrontiert sahen!

„Warum haben die Drachen uns nicht gewarnt?", fragte Natasha in die Runde, die sich langsam wieder in Bewegung setzte. Gemeinsam betraten sie das Labor, in dem Tony, Pepper und Bruce an ihren neuen Sachen arbeiteten, die das Leben in Midgard vereinfachen sollten.

„Ein Drink irgendwer?", stellte Tony seine übliche Frage und ging zu einem kleinen Beistelltisch, wo er aus aller Welt zusammengesammelten Alkohol aufbewahrte. Thor hob als Zeichen der Zustimmung seine Hand, Loki tat es ihm gleich und musste grinsen als er daran dachte, dass Tony ihm vor einigen Jahren eine ähnliche Frage gestellt hatte, bloß mit anderem Hintergrund. Tony schien den Zusammenhang ebenfalls zu erkennen, denn er zwinkerte dem Magier kurz schelmisch zu.

„Also... ", begann Steve, nachdem er sich neben Natasha auf einem etwas ramponiert wirkenden Sofa niedergelassen hatte.

„Fassen wir mal zusammen: Ein seltsames Wesen hat unser Portalgefüge gekreuzt, ist vor unseren Augen explodiert und... die Drachen haben uns keinen Pieps gesagt!" Er sah von einem zum anderen.

„Ich will ja hier nicht 'nen roten Totenkopf an die Wand malen, aber wir sollten vorsichtig sein!" Zustimmendes Gemurmel war die Reaktion. Die Situation war alarmierend, aber zum Glück noch überschaubar. Wenn sie schnell handelten, konnte man vielleicht -wenn denn die Gefahr bestand- eine Eskalation vermeiden. Loki leerte sein Glas in einem Zug und stellte es geräuschvoll auf dem Tisch ab.

"Ich werde nachsehen"

Sein Bruder tat es ihm gleich und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Ich komme mit, Loki. Ich muss dir sowieso noch etwas erzählen...", er grinste. Am Vorabend war er bei seiner Familie gewesen und eine kleine Entdeckung gemacht, die Loki bestimmt interessieren würde. Bevor die beiden Asen jedoch zur Tür hinaus verschwinden konnten, rief Pepper ihnen hinterher:

„Hey... wollte ihr vielleicht das Auto nehmen?"

„Auto?", fragten die Brüder unisono. In der Zone gab es nicht wirklich welche, man hatte sie nicht aus der zerstörten Welt geholt, da eigentlich keine gebraucht wurden, die Siedlungen lagen keine zwanzig Minuten entfernt voneinander. Doch schon seit einen knappen Vierteljahr arbeiteten Bruce, Tony und Pepper an einem Fahrzeug, das optisch einem Pick-up ähnelte und keinen Brennstoff brauchte. Den Prototyp hatten sie vor einer Woche fertigstellen können und brauchten einen Testlauf. Thor und Loki waren körperlich robuster als Menschen, sollte etwas passieren, würden sie nicht so großen Schaden nehmen. Mit einem Grinsen zog die Freundin Tonys einen Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche und warf ihn Thor zu.

„Ich fahre!", legte dieser fest und ging voraus. Loki verdrehte schnaubend die Augen, nickte seinen Kollegen kurz zu und machte sich daran, Thor zu folgen.

„Warum du?", rief er seinem Bruder hinterher. Der hatte das Auto schon gefunden und aufgeschlossen.

„Weil ich der Ältere bin und weil ich von Jane gelernt habe, wie man Auto fährt, im Gegensatz zu dir!" Der blonde Hüne öffnete die Beifahrertür und machte einen einladende Geste hinein. Loki rang sich zu einem Grinsen durch und fasste innerlich den Entschluss, sich so bald wie möglich zeigen zu lassen, wie man fuhr.

„Also, was wolltest du mir sagen?", fragte er, nachdem Thor hinter dem Steuer Platz genommen hatte. Eine Zeit lang war der aber mit Ausparken beschäftigt, auf dem Gelände standen viele Bauteile, Trafohäuschen und weiteres herum, was es schwer machte einfach loszufahren.

„Darcy!", sagte Thor schlicht und beobachtete, wie sich Lokis Mienenspiel veränderte. Von gespannt-amüsiert, weil Thor ein Auto fuhr, bis zu verbittert und letztendlich betont gefühlslos.

Beim Klang dieses Namens hatte sich Lokis Puls unwillkürlich verdoppelt.

„Was ist mit ihr?"

Der Versuch, seine Stimme teilnahmslos klingen zu lassen, scheiterte kläglich, zumindest gegenüber Thor. Einer, der ihn nicht so gut kannte, hätte das leichte Beben in der Stimme wohl überhört. Thor registrierte die Gefühlsregungen seines Bruders erheitert.

„Du machst dir wohl Sorgen?", foppte er Loki und bekam einen seiner Mörderblicke. Das passierte jedes Mal, wenn diese impertinente, kleine Göre zur Sprache kam. Wieso er so von ihr dachte? Sie mied ihn wie eine Giftpflanze, seit Jahren und das ohne ersichtlichen Grund. Loki hatte keine Ahnung, wieso sie das tat, auf der Hochzeit von Jane und Thor war alles in Ordnung gewesen, sein Rückfall scheinbar vergessen... und dann kam der Filmriss. Ab einem bestimmten Punkt des Abends wusste Loki von nichts mehr, obwohl er gar nicht so viel getrunken hatte. Einmal hatte er Thor darauf angesprochen, doch das Grinsen seines Bruders war genauso viel-wie nichtssagend.

Eine Zeit lang hatte er noch versucht mit Darcy zu sprechen und die Sache zu klären, aber das Mädchen hatte schlichtweg auf Stur gestellt. Irgendwann war dann der Punkt erreicht gewesen, an dem er keine Lust mehr hatte.

Trotzdem -und das störte ihn ganz besonders- liebte er sie noch und würde sie in Gefahr sein, so hätte Loki wohl alles stehen und liegen gelassen, um ihr zu helfen.

„Sie hat offenbar noch Gefühle für dich!", meinte Thor nachdem Loki seine Frage, die ihn im Grunde nur reizen sollte, nicht beantwortete. Er bekam einen fassungslosen Blick von seinem Bruder zu sehen.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Thor!", antwortete Loki schließlich.

„Darcy hat sich von mir abgewandt, sie meidet mich um jeden Preis. Wie bei Vaters Monokel kommst du darauf, dass sie noch Gefühle für mich hat?"

Der blonde Asenkrieger lachte leise in sich hinein. Loki hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, wie seine Maske aus aufgesetzter Gleichgültigkeit zerbrach und seine Emotionen offen sichtbar wurden. Thor nahm eine Hand vom Lenkrad und legte sie seinem Bruder auf die Schultern.

„Ich weiß es eben!", blieb die einzige, eher nichtssagende Antwort des Kronprinzen. Er wusste natürlich mehr, doch sie erreichten gerade die kleine Fähre, die einen auf die Dracheninsel bringen konnte. Dort erwartete sie eine echte Überraschung!

„ _"Ein Portal?", echote Thanos und besah ungläubig die Lichtstrahlen die drei Welten Yggdrasils verbanden. Eines seiner Schiffe, eher klein und nicht weiter wichtig, war an einem dieser Strahlen zerborsten. Aus reiner magischer Energie waren diese Stränge gefertigt und pulsierten wie etwas, das Leben in sich trug._

„ _Ein wahrhaft kühnes Projekt...", stellte Malbeth mit unleugbarer Bewunderung fest. Irgendwie war es den Menschen und Asen wohl gelungen, die Kräfte, die die Welten normalerweise zerschmetterten, wenn ein Portal zu lange offen blieb, auszuhebeln.  
„Kühn? Das ist purer Wahnsinn, was sie da gewagt haben!", rief nun Surt dazwischen. Eine dauerhafte Verbindung der Welten war bei deren Entstehung nie vorgesehen gewesen, ein solches Eingreifen war schlichtweg… verrückt. Der Dunkelelf warf seinen Mitstreiter ein fieses Grinsen über die Schulter zu und sah dessen finstere Miene.  
„Kann es sein, dass du neidisch bist, dass dir so etwas nie gelang?", fragte Malbeth und bekam ein unwirsches Knurren.  
„Ruhe ihr beiden!", rief Thanos vom Steuer rüber und verdrehte genervt die Augen. Diese Kinder Yggdrasils waren einfach nur stümperhaft und nervig. Nach vier Jahren Zusammenarbeit konnten sich die drei Herrscher noch immer nicht ausstehen. Keiner von ihnen konnte es erwarten, wenn endlich ihr Ziel erreicht war und sie getrennte Wege gehen konnten.  
„Wir haben wichtigeres zu tun, als uns über dieses Portalgedöns den Kopf zu zerbrechen…", sinnierte der Chitaurikrieger und gab einem seiner Schiffe zu verstehen, sich auf Vanaheim zuzubewegen. Dort würden die Nachtfackeln ihren ersten Angriff wagen um den Bewohnern des Weltengefüges zu zeigen, dass sie zum einen noch da waren und außerdem viel stärker als zuvor.  
Gegen ihre neuen Krieger würden weder Asen noch Elfen noch Avengers etwas entgegensetzen zu haben und kläglich zu Grunde gehen.  
„Wenn wir uns zusammenreißen, werden wir bald unser Ziel erreicht haben… wahrhaft süß wird der Geschmack des Sieges sein, meine Freunde!", der letzte Teil war nur als allgemeine Floskel gedacht, denn das waren sie gewiss nicht!  
Die Bedrohung für Vanaheim kam langsam aber stetig näher…_

Jane starrte ihren Lehrmeister mit offenem Mund an. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was Erynor ihr soeben eröffnet hatte.  
„Bist du sicher?", fragte sie noch einmal nach, dabei die eben gewonnene Erkenntnis über das Bild eines Waldhüters kritzelnd. Der hellblonde Elf nickte energisch und mit ernster Miene.  
„Das kam vor knapp eintausend Jahren schon einmal vor! Diese Wesen zeigen sich anderen Lebewesen nur wenn es gravierende Veränderungen geben wird. Waldhüter sind hochsensibel was das angeht… so ähnlich wie die Tiere auf Midgard vor einer Naturkatastrophe ganz nervös werden und fliehen!"  
Bei der letzten Aussage wurden die beiden Frauen ungesund blass.  
 _Naturkatastrophe?_  
„Willst… willst du uns damit sagen, dass etwas ganz Schlimmes bevorsteht?", fragte Darcy mit leicht bebender Stimme. Schnell sah sich sie um, hoffend, dass Cara und Damion noch immer draußen spielten und sie nicht hören konnten.  
Erynor zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.  
„So genau kann ich das nicht sagen… Wie gesagt, der letzte Bericht dieser Art stammt von vor tausend Jahren, damals schrieb man noch sehr kryptisch, ich selbst verstehe auch nicht alles, was in dem Buch steht. Auf alle Fälle sollten wir sehr vorsichtig sein!"  
Nervöse Blicke wurden zwischen den beiden Frauen getauscht.  
Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Kaum fünf Jahre hatten sie ihre Ruhe gehabt, um sich –egal in welcher Welt- ein Leben aufzubauen, nachdem ihre Heimat zerstört worden war… und nun das!  
Würden sie erneut um ihr Leben fürchten müssen?  
Stand ein weiterer Kampf bevor?  
Oder waren sie einfach viel zu ängstlich und es hatte gar nichts damit zu tun?  
Das stand noch offen!

So fand Aglaron seine Schülerinnen schließlich vor: nervös und angespannt. Die Sorge, dass bald etwas Furchtbares geschehen könnte, hatte bei Jane und Darcy ein wichtiges Detail an die Oberfläche gebracht: ihre mütterliche Sorge. Obwohl Darcy nicht Caras Mutter sondern ihre Tante war, so gingen ihre Gefühle für das kleine Mädchen genauso tief wie für eine leibliche Tochter  
„Was habt ihr denn?", erkundigte sich der rothaarige Elfenkrieger, kaum dass er zur Tür hineingetreten war und die besorgten Mienen der beiden Menschen erblickte. Jane gab ihrem Lehrmeister das Heft mit der Zeichnung des Waldhüters. Die Mimik Aglarons wechselte von verwundert über verunsichert zu besorgt. Es war klar, dass Jane diesem Wesen begegnet war. Er wusste um den Mythos der Waldhüter...ja selbst die Elfen hatten ihre Legenden und Sagen.  
„Nun...", begann er und strich sich eine kupferrote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „…Wenn wir den Legenden Glauben schenken, steht uns so einiges ins Haus!"  
„Ach was du nicht sagst!", meinte Erynor trocken, in der Rechten seine Pfeife haltend. Das würzige Kraut beruhigte seine Nerven und entspannte seinen Geist, zumindest so weit, dass er sich in Ruhe Gedanken machen konnte, was sie tun sollten.  
„Der König muss auf jeden Fall davon erfahren. Es ist tausend Jahre her, dass man ein solches Tier sah, nicht einmal bei der Zerstörung Midgards traten sie in Erscheinung." Der Krieger blickte den Elfenmagier fassungslos an.  
„Willst du etwa andeuten, dass es schlimmer werden könnte, als vor vier Jahren?"  
Langes Schweigen folgte. Ganz ausschließen konnte man das nicht, doch keiner hoffte, dass es so kam. Aglaron erhob sich von dem kleinen Stuhl auf dem er bis eben gesessen hatte und machte eine auffordernde Geste zu Darcy und Jane.  
„Kommt, ihr Lieben. Wenn unsere Vermutungen sich bestätigen -was ich mal nicht hoffe- dann schadet es sicher nicht, wenn ihr euch zu wehren wisst." Er ruckte mit dem Kopf zur Tür.  
Eine weitere Trainingseinheit stand bevor...

Eine gute halbe Stunde befanden sich die drei auf dem Kampfplatz hinter Aglarons Haus. Jane stand am Rand des Platzes, einen großen geschwungenen Bogen in den Händen haltend und arbeitete an ihrer Treffsicherheit. Nach drei Jahren war sie zwar noch weit davon entfernt, perfekt schießen zu können, sie landete trotzdem schon einige gute Treffer. Unweit von ihr waren Darcy und Aglaron in einen kleinen Übungskampf verwickelt. Darcy hielt ein schmales, leicht gebogenes Schwert in beiden Händen, ihr Gegner eine gerade, etwas gröbere Klinge. Nach dem Training über die wenigen Jahre war sie zwar noch lange nicht so gut, wie die Elfenkrieger oder Fandral, aber mit dem Schwert umgehen konnte sie schon. Hilflos waren die beiden Frauen nicht mehr! Aber trotzdem bestand natürlich noch Übungsbedarf.  
„Darcy, achte auf deinen Stand!", rief Aglaron soeben und um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen, machte er mit seiner nächsten Attacke einen Ausfallschritt nach vorn und stieß die junge Frau mit seinem Körper um. Von Darcy kam ein überraschter Laut, bevor sie recht unelegant auf dem Po landete. Einen Wimpernschlag später hatte sie die Klinge Aglarons vor der Nase, während der Elf auf sie herab grinste.

„Du wirst immer besser, Kleines!", meinte er und half Darcy auf.  
„Noch vor einem Jahr hast du nicht halb so lange durchgehalten!"  
Jane hatte mittlerweile mit den Zielschussübungen aufgehört und den beiden zugesehen. Leichter Stolz erfüllte sie. Nach der Sache mit Loki war Darcy so zerbrochen gewesen. Nun stand eine selbstbewusste junge Frau vor ihr, die ihr typisches Grinsen wieder gefunden hatte. Mit eben jenen sah sie nun zu ihrer besten Freundin.  
„Du solltest langsam den Abstand erhöhen, oder?", fragte Darcy und deutete mit ihrem Schwert auf die Zielscheibe, die Jane bis eben gequält hatte. Etliche Pfeile staken darin fest, nicht wenige ziemlich nahe am innersten Kreis. Die Gemahlin Thors kommentierte das Ganze mit einem Grinsen und einem Schulterzucken.


	4. 4 - Des Drachen Traum

**Kapitel 4 – Des Drachen Traum**

Thor und Loki staunten nicht schlecht als sie die Insel erreichten, die die neun Drachen Yggdrasils bewohnten. Normalerweise standen die neun Wesen im Kreis aufgestellt und blickten in die verschiedensten Richtungen, auf alles achtend was den Menschen schaden könnte. Nun aber lag einer von ihnen in ihrer Mitte, offenbar bewusstlos und wurde von den anderen Drachen umringt. Kaum waren sie nah genug heran, um zu erkennen, welcher Drache denn dort lag, eilten sie schneller heran.  
Es war Taevarth, der erste der Drachen, der zu Loki gesprochen hatte. Von ihm hatte er von der Aufgabe der Drachen erfahren und sie als weiteren Beistand in die Schutzzone der Menschen geholt. Diesen Drachen hatte Loki kurz nach seinem Rückfall aufgesucht um Trost zu finden und _ihm_ hatte Loki es zu verdanken, dass man ihm geglaubt hatte, als er von seinen Erlebnissen mit seinem anderen Ich berichtet hatte.  
Nun lag er vor ihnen auf dem Boden und wirkte ohne Bewusstsein so zerbrechlich, trotz seiner enormen Körpergröße.  
„Was ist geschehen?", fragte Thor ohne Umschweife den Drachen, der ihm am nächsten stand. Das große, rotgeschuppte Tier neigte leicht den Kopf um auf Thors Kopfhöhe zu gelangen und sprach dann mit einer Stimme, die so tief klang, dass die Erde zu beben schien.  
„ **Er ist vor zwei Stunden umgefallen und rührt sich seither nicht mehr. Zuerst dachten wir, er sei gestorben, doch noch atmet er und seine Augenlider bewegen sich!** "  
Loki runzelte die Stirn. So etwas hatte er noch nie gehört…  
Ein Drache, der einfach das Bewusstsein verlor, war alarmierend. Fast so sehr, wie das fremdartige Wesen, was sie gefunden hatten, was –so fiel ihm jetzt auf- zur selben Zeit verendet war, als der Drache ohnmächtig wurde.  
„Das klingt nicht gut…", murmelte er und trat näher an Taevarth heran. Eine Hand an den Körper des großen Reptils legend, schloss der Magier die Augen und sammelte sich. Vorsichtig versuchte er nach dem Geist des Drachen zu greifen. Vielleicht gelang es ihm, ihn zurückzuholen. Sein Herzschlag und der Taevarths begannen sich anzugleichen, doch anstatt eines langsameren Pulses, wie bei jemandem der schläft, begann Lokis Herz immer schneller zu schlagen, fast so als wäre er in Panik.  
Völlig unvermittelt drangen Bilder in Lokis Bewusstsein, die ohne Zweifel aus Taevarths Geist stammten.  
Der Drache träumte…

 _ **Ein in Flammen stehender Krieger bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die großen Grassteppen. Hinter ihm noch tausende seiner Art. Er war kein Feuerriese, dazu war er zu klein. Dieses Wesen hatte keine natürlichen Züge an sich, alles an ihm wirkte so falsch. Da erblickte der Krieger eine junge Frau, die sorglos die Straße entlangging.  
Ein spitzer Schrei und eine Blutlache waren alles, was von ihr zurückblieb!**_

Wie eine dunkle Flut überrannten diese Krieger die Ortschaften, töteten, schändeten, zerstörten…

 _ **Ein Raumschiff steuerte auf Yggdrasils Welten zu, eine Armada im Rücken, bereit zu töten.  
Das Ende des Weltengefüges schien nahe zu sein….**_

„Loki!"  
Der Magier spürte, wie Thors große Handfläche unsanft auf seine Gesichtshälfte traf. Augenblicklich setzte ein brennender Schmerz ein und er schlug die Augen wieder auf. Thor hockte über ihm, mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck und um ihn herum die Drachen.  
Stopp!  
Wieso liege ich am Boden?!, fragte sich Loki erhob sich schwerfällig. Die Frage schien, obwohl er sie nicht laut gestellt hatte, wie eine Seifenblase über ihm zu schweben, denn Thor meinte:  
„Du hast versucht mit Taevarth zu kommunizieren… dann bist du plötzlich zusammengeklappt und hast gezuckt wie von einem meiner Blitze getroffen! Ich hab versucht dich zu beruhigen, aber das klappte erst nach etwas… gröberen Mitteln" Damit war wohl seine Ohrfeige gemeint, obwohl diese, wenn man Thors Kraft gedachte, eher einem liebevollen Klaps entsprach.  
Der Donnergott packte seinen Bruder an den Schultern und sah besorgt zu ihm herab.  
„Was hast du gesehen?"  
Bevor Loki auch nur Luft geholt hatte um zu antworten, ertönte von dem noch bewusstlosen Taevarth zu ihrer Linken ein lautes Ächzen. Die Lider des Drachen flatterten leicht, bevor er endgültig die Augen öffnete und seufzte als laste alles Gewicht der Welten auf seinen Schultern. Die eigentlich goldenen Augen des Drachen waren noch von einem gräulichen Schimmer des Schlafes überzogen und Taevarth wirkte unendlich erschöpft.  
„ **Er sah, was auch ich wahrnehme! Der Herausforderung, der wir uns zu stellen haben… wenn wir überleben wollen!** "  
„Ich verstehe nicht…", warf der Sohn Odins ein, doch der Drache brachte ihn mit dem Schlag seiner mächtigen Schwingen wieder zu Schweigen.  
„ **Nichts was wir sehen ist gewiss, doch ist es möglich. Die Widersacher, die ihr vor Jahren bekämpft habt… sie sinnen auf Rache und auf den Untergang von allen freien Völkern des Weltenbaumes. Wenn wir nicht stark genug sind, werden wir alles verlieren!** "  
Mit geschockter Miene blickte der Thronfolger Asgards zuerst zu dem Drachen, dann zu Loki, der mit verunsicherter Miene nickte, als Bestätigung, dass er selbst genau das gesehen hatte.  
Thor konnte es nicht fassen!  
Die Weltenfresser, wie sie von den meisten Menschen genannt wurden, weil sie ihrer Welt quasi das Leben entzogen hatten, waren dabei erneut alles zu bedrohen, was ihm lieb und teuer war.  
Die Erde  
Die Menschen  
Seine Familie…  
„Das werde ich nicht zulassen!", stellte er mit entschlossener, aber ungewohnt ruhiger Stimme fest.  
„Niemand von uns wird es zulassen, Bruder. Das ist dir hoffentlich klar?", meinte Loki und bekam ein selbstsicheres Grinsen von Thor. Der Donnergott hielt Loki seine Rechte hin.  
„Wirst du auch bei diesem Kampf an meiner Seite stehen, kleiner Bruder?"  
Auch Lokis Miene zeigte nun ein Grinsen, jedoch einen Hauch schelmischer als das Thors.  
„Bis in die Abgründe der Toten und wieder zurück", ergänze Loki den Spruch, den sie früher immer vor jedem großen Abenteuer in ihrer Jugend aufgesagt hatten.

 _Endlich! Die erste Welt aus Yggdrasils Gefüge konnte angegriffen werden. Es war schwierig für die Raunschiff-Armada gewesen, die Portalstränge zu umfliegen, doch nun waren sie soweit.  
„Diese Schwächlinge werden wir zerquetschen, wie die Fliegen!", knurrte Surt selbstgefällig, während das Flaggschiff der drei Heerführer -durch Dunkelelfische Tarntechnologie für die unschuldigen Bewohner der Welt unter ihnen nicht zu sehen- über die lichten Wälder und sanften Berge flog.  
Kaum eine Sekunde später erfolgte der erste Einschlag! Ein violetter Energiestrahl traf auf den Boden und hinterließ ein tiefes, klaffendes Loch. Die Bäume um diese Spur der Zerstörung standen sofort in Flammen und der Brand breitete sich unnatürlich schnell aus. Die Bewohner dieses Waldes flohen panisch aus ihrer zerstörten Heimat und liefen auf die offene Ebene... direkt in die Arme ihrer Angreifer. Diese blickten herab auf ihre Opfer und lachten über deren Furcht.  
„Hahaha...die Rennen wie Ameisen!", erfreute sich Malbeth an dem Schaden, den das friedfertige Volk gerade erlitt. Thanos verzog lediglich seine Mundwinkel zu einem widerlichen Grinsen, während Surt sich ebenfalls vor Lachen kringelte.  
„Lasst die Nachtfackeln los! Schicken wir den Avengers ein kleines Zeichen!", gab Thanos letztendlich das Zeichen zum Angriff. Eine Schleuse an der Unterseite des Schiffes öffnete sich und gab für hunderte der Fackeln das Signal. Wie einst die Chitauri kamen sie auf ihren fliegenden Jetskis angeflogen und entlockten durch ihr Erscheinen nicht wenigen der Fliehenden einen entsetzten Aufschrei. Doch auch viele von ihnen verstummten in einem Röcheln, wenn sie von den Geschossen ihrer Angreifer getroffen wurden. Wie Raubvögel zogen die Nachtfackeln ihre Kreise über den armen Geschöpf, die sich nicht ausmalen konnten, warum das mit ihnen geschah. Wie hätten sie es auch ahnen können. Der Angriff auf diese friedvollen Bewohner Yggdrasils diente zur reinen Provokation. Sie waren halt einfach Mittel zum Zweck!  
Etliche von Thanos neuen Kriegern landeten auf dem einst satten, grünen Gras und begannen sich mit ihren Klauen und Reißzähnen mit ihren Opfern zu vergnügen. Der Boden färbte sich rot von dem Blut des angegriffenen Volkes und ihre Schreie erfüllten die Luft, hallten durch den Wald und fanden schließlich auch das Ohr eines gewissen Wächters, der wie eine Statue am Bifröst stand und auf die millionen Seelen blickte. Schrecken und Zorn erfüllten Heimdall, als er das Massaker erblickte, das in einer der Welten stattfand. _

„Allvater, Heimdall verlangt nach euch!", rief einer der Palastdiener, als er hastig das Arbeitszimmer Odins betrat. Ohne vorher angeklopft zu haben! Der König Asgards schürzte kurz die Lippen, aufgrund der Dreistigkeit des Dieners, doch so außer Atem und aufgewühlt, wie der Bursche erschien, musste es wohl ziemlich wichtig sein. Also begnügte sich Odin damit, dem jungen Asen einen scharfen Blick zu "schenken", bevor er sich auf den Weg zu Heimdall machte. Auf dem Bifröst begegnete er Rhyador, der ebenfalls eiligen Schrittes auf dessen Ende zuhielt.  
„Hat er dich auch zu sich gerufen, mein Freund?", fragte Odins Berater und auch der heitere Ton seiner Stimme konnte die besorgte Miene nicht überspielen. Seite an Seite trafen sie bei dem Wächter der Brücke ein, der sie schon ungeduldig erwartete.  
„Was ist so dringend, Heimdall, dass du einen Palastdiener zu mir schickst, der nicht einmal den Anstand hatte anzuklopfen?", fragte der Allvater, kaum dass sie das kuppelförmige Gebäude betreten hatten. Rhyador sagte zunächst einmal nichts, sondern musterte Heimdall stillschweigend mit vor dem Körper verschränkten Armen. Entsetzen und Wut beherrschten das Mienenspiel des Wächters, als er zu erklären begann:  
„Mein König, ein Volk auf Vanaheim wurde angegriffen! Eine ganze Siedlung von den im Wald lebenden Vanen wurde zerstört, man hat dort ein regelrechtes Blutbad angerichtet!"  
Ungläubig keuchte der Allvater auf, Rhyador entglitten sämtliche Gesichtszüge. Jahrelang hatten sie Frieden gehabt und nun war erneut das Blut von Unschuldigen vergossen worden. Wut ergriff sowohl den König Asgards als auch seinen Berater und trat offen auf ihre Gesichter.  
„Wir müssen sofort herausfinden, wer dafür verantwortlich ist!", dachte Rhyador laut nach und blickte schließlich zu Heimdall hoch, der immer noch auf seinem Podest mit der Vorrichtung zum Aktivieren den Bifröst stand.  
„Hast du gesehen, wer den Angriff startete?"  
Der hünenhafte Wächter senkte seinen Kopf.  
„Nein!", gab er betrübt zu. „Ich konnte nichts erkennen, bis zu dem Moment, als diese fremdartigen Wesen die Vanen angriffen! Es war fast so wie damals mit den Dunkelelfen."  
Das waren keine guten Nachrichten!  
So waren die Angreifer in der Lage sich vor dem allsehenden Augen Heimdalls zu verbergen. Sie konnten ebenso wieder über ihnen schweben und die unschuldigen Bürger Asgards bedrohen!  
„Rhyador! Mach dich bereit, wir brechen nach Vanaheim auf!", der Allvater wandte sich ab und ging wieder in Richtung Palast. Sein Berater und bester Freund brauchte ein paar Sekunden, dann fing er sich jedoch wieder und schloss zu Odin auf.  
„Du willst selbst dorthin gehen? Wieso schicken wir keinen einfachen Erkundungstrupp?"  
„Weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass es noch viel schlimmer kommen kann und ich möchte zu jeder Zeit genau im Bilde sein! Das geht am besten, wenn ich selbst nachsehe!", kam die Antwort des Königs, mit schwer verborgener Unruhe.  
Es dauerte keine zwanzig Minuten und Odin stand erneut am Anfang der Regenbogenbrücke, neben sich sein achtbeiniges Pferd an den Zügeln haltend, seit langem wieder gekleidet in seine Rüstung. Betrübt kraulte er dem Pferd die Nüstern. Lange war das Reittier nicht mehr draußen gewesen, Odin hatte schlichtweg zu wenig Zeit, mal auszureiten oder sich um den Hengst zu Kümmern. Sein treuer Freund, der ihn durch so manche Schlachten begleitet hatte, hatte jedoch geduldig gewartet und strotzte immer noch vor Kraft, wie es nur wenige Rösser in Asgards Pferdezucht taten.  
„Tja, Sleipnir, mein Guter. Hoffen wir, dass uns nichts Schlimmeres erwartet, oder?", sprach er zu dem Pferd und schwang sich letztendlich in den Sattel. Es dauerte nicht lange und Rhyador erschien ebenfalls neben ihm, mit gut zehn asischen Rittern hinter ihm. Was sie in Vanaheim erwartete, würde selbst den hartgesottensten unter ihnen noch lange Alpträume bescheren!

„So hatte Erynor mit seiner Vermutung wohl recht!", stellte Jane am selben Abend fest, denn Thor war kurz nach Taevarths und Lokis beunruhigender Vision nach Alfheim aufgebrochen. Dort hatte er dann feststellen müssen, dass seine Frau und Darcy schon Bescheid wussten… zumindest grob. Soeben hatten sie ihm von der Legende der Waldhüter erzählt und der Sohn Odins glaubte sich zu erinnern, das Jahre zuvor im Privatunterricht gehört zu haben. Jedenfalls unterbewusst, denn im Geschichtsunterricht war er oft eingeschlafen. Der Donnergott hätte zu gern genauer mit den beiden Frauen über die drohende Gefahr gesprochen, doch genau in diesem Moment kamen sein Sohn und Cara hinein getobt.  
„Hallo Papa!", rief Damion fröhlich aus und kletterte auf Thors Schoß. Dieser strich seinem Sohn liebevoll durch die immer unordentlichen Haare und legte seine Arme um den kleinen Jungen.  
„Na mein kleiner Krieger, was hast du denn heute wieder schönes angestellt?"  
„Ich hab mit Cara Fische gefangen!", rutschte es Damion heraus, bevor ihm einfiel, dass er und die kleine Halbelfe eigentlich ausgemacht hatten, ihren Müttern nichts davon zu sagen. Er biss sich gerade schuldbewusst auf die Lippen, während Jane schon wieder einen beunruhigend strengen Blick bekam. In der Hoffnung der Tirade zu entgehen, kugelte sich der Kleine auf dem Schoß seines Vaters zusammen und verbarg sich hinter dessen Armen, die ihn immer noch umfangen hielten. Cara warf einen Blick zu Darcy, deren Miene auch einen Hauch Tadel angenommen hatte. Schließlich entschärfte Thor die ganze Situation indem er Jane mit einer beruhigenden Geste bat, ihm das zu überlassen.  
„So so, Fische gefangen habt ihr? Und wo?", hakte der Thronfolger Asgards nach, wohl wissend, wie die Antwort ausfallen würde. Vom dem kleinen Knäuel auf seinen Oberschenkeln, dass vor ein paar Sekunden noch sein sitzender Sohn gewesen war, tönte es schuldbewusst:  
„Am Fluss?"  
„Aha, am Fluss also. Hast du Mama vorher gefragt, ob du dahin darfst?"  
Ein Seufzen erklang und Damion setzte sich wieder ordentlich hin, dabei einen Schmollmund ziehend, der wohl auch aus jedem Eisriesen Jötunheims ein mitleidvolles „Oh!" heraus gekitzelt hätte.  
„Nicht wirklich…", begann der kleine Junge, doch es war seine beste Freundin, die schließlich die Situation erklärte, einfach aus dem Impuls heraus, ihren Spielkameraden vor weiterem Ärger zu bewahren.  
„Wir waren vorher bei dem kleinen Teich gewesen. Das hätte doch viel zu lange gedauert, noch mal nach Hause zu gehen. Wo wir doch sowieso schon draußen waren…", Cara zuckte mit den Schultern in der Überzeugung, das würde alles erklären. Darcy nahm die Kleine schließlich hoch und strich ihr ein paar verwuselte Locken aus dem Gesicht. Es stimmte schon, wenn manche Elfen sagten an Caranoriel sei ein Kerl verloren gegangen, so ungestüm wie das Kind manchmal sein konnte. Dass das Mädchen sich für ihr zartes Alter auch schon zu wehren wusste, war Darcy ebenso bekannt, denn vor gut einem Monat war das Mädchen doch tatsächlich –ungewollt natürlich- mitten in eine kräftige Rauferei geraten… und hatte zwei von den Jungen dazu gebracht, weinend zu ihren Müttern zu rennen. Die darauffolgende Schimpftirade hatte es sowohl Darcy als auch Jane, die sich zu der Zeit im Raum befunden hatte, die Ohren klingeln lassen, doch Darcy hatte ihre Nichte mit einem Feuer im Blick in Schutz genommen, dass ihre beste Freundin stolz in sich hinein gegrinst hatte. Darcy liebte ihre kleine Nichte sehr, ebenso wie Cara ihre „Darcy", denn mit Tante wollte sich die junge Frau nicht anreden lassen. Diese Beziehung stand der einer Mutter zu ihrem leiblichen Kind in nichts nach und würde die kleine Halbelfe in Gefahr sein, so würde wohl auch Darcy wie eine Löwin wüten, bis das Kind wieder sicher war. Umso mehr betrübte sie es, wenn das Kind ihre Bitten bezüglich des Flusses in den Wind schlug, diente das doch nur ihren Schutz.  
„Du weißt doch, wir sehen es nicht gern, wenn ihr da spielt! Der kleine Súrion wäre fast ertrunken. Weißt du noch?", erinnerte sie das Kind an einen Vorfall, der sich erst vor ein paar Wochen ereignet hatte und sofort begehrte Damion, der sich bei seinem Vater immer mutiger fühlte, auf:  
„Aber wir passen doch auf!"  
Thor dachte für einen Moment, dass sich Odin wohl all die Jahre genau so gefühlt haben musste, wenn er und Loki Unfug getrieben hatten und sich selbst dabei in Gefahr brachten. Auch der Allvater hatte dann so resigniert geseufzt wie er jetzt. Er drehte seinen Sohn auf seinem Schoß zu sich um, damit er in die kleinen Kinderaugen blicken konnte.  
„Ich weiß, ihr wollt euren Freunden zeigen wir mutig ihr seid, doch hat es nichts mit Mut oder dergleichen zu tun, sich in Gefahr zu begeben. Das ist leichtsinnig und dumm! So verhält sich doch kein zukünftiger Ritter Asgards, oder?" Sein kleiner Sohn schüttelte eifrig den Kopf und Thor strich Damion erneut über das Haar. Seit der Junge sprechen konnte hatte er den Wunsch geäußert, ein großer Krieger zu werden, wie sein Vater. Janes angstvoller Blick, wenn der Junge das erwähnte, versetzte Thor jedes Mal einen kleinen Stich ins Herz. Zum Glück waren das vorerst bloß die Träume eines kleinen Jungen, der so werden wollte wie sein großes Vorbild, in diesem Fall „Papa". Doch wer konnte schon wissen, was die Zukunft brachte?  
Kurze Zeit später, als die Kinder mehr gähnten als sprachen, beschlossen Jane und Darcy, dass es für die kleinen Zeit sei, ins Bett zu gehen, was natürlich mit dem Standard-Satz eines Kindes kommentiert wurde:  
„Aber ich bin doch gar nicht müde!"  
Und prompt gähnten beide wieder.  
Um den beiden das Zubettgehen etwas lustiger zu gestalten, hob Thor die beiden Kinder hoch und warf sie sich über die Schulter, was sowohl Cara als auch Damion mit begeisterten Lachen beantworteten. So kam es, dass schließlich nur noch die drei im Wohnraum waren, denn Erynor war noch immer am Hofe des Elfenkönigs, um ihm von der Sichtung des Waldhüters zu berichten. Mit einem leichten Grinsen stahl sich Darcy davon, nur um kurze Zeit später mit einer großen Flasche gefüllt mit goldener Flüssigkeit zurückzukommen.  
„Hab ich letztens von Aglaron bekommen! Mir wäre nach einem Glas, wie seht ihr das?", fragte sie in die Runde. Jane zog ein verwundertes Gesicht, während Thor breit grinste. Das, was Darcy da in der Hand hielt, war der beste Met, den man in Alfheim bekommen konnte. Er schmeckte zwar ziemlich süß, wie das Honigwein nun einmal an sich hatte, hatte aber einen eigentümlich, leicht fruchtigen Nachgeschmack und allen voran tat der Met eines… er knallte mächtig rein, wenn man nicht aufpasste. Thor musste es wissen, denn dieses Getränk war unter anderem auf seiner Hochzeit ausgeschenkt worden. Sogar Hogun hatte im Rausch dieses Getränkes eine lockere Zunge bekommen.  
„Ich nehme gern ein Glas…", meinte Thor doch Jane hob abwehrend die Hände.  
„Nicht mit mir! Nach unserem letzten Frauenabend mit diesem Zeug hatte ich drei Wochen Kopfweh!", sie erhob sich erneut und ging in Richtung Treppe. Vor der ersten Stufe drehte sie sich um und sagte:  
„Ich nehm ein Bad, meine Muskeln fühlen sich an als würde dein Hammer dranhängen, Schatz!"  
Thor lachte und prostete Jane mit dem inzwischen mit süßen Wein gefüllten Becher zu:  
„Das bezweifle ich, Liebste! Aber warum hast du denn solchen Muskelkater?"  
Ups!  
Thor wusste doch gar nicht, dass sie mit Aglaron trainierten und die verspannten Muskeln stammten von einer weiteren Trainingseinheit vom Abend zuvor. Jane verbarg ihre ertappte Miene und murmelte etwas von „Bücher sind schwerer als du denkst", bevor sie im Badezimmer verschwand. Darcy hatte mittlerweile ihren Becher ebenfalls mit Met gefüllt und hielt ihn Thor zum Anstoßen hin. Eine Zeit lang herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden, doch nicht etwa ein betretenes oder unangenehmes Schweigen, sondern mehr ein stilles Übereinstimmen, mit jemand den man gut kannte. Nach einer Weile lag Thor letztendlich doch etwas auf der Zunge, genau dasselbe, was er am Vortag mit Loki im Auto besprochen hatte.  
„Darcy…", begann der blonde Donnergott und stellte seinen Becher geräuschvoll auf dem Holztisch ab.  
„… ich möchte nicht, dass du das jetzt missverstehst aber… ich habe vor ein paar Tagen gesehen, dass du Lokis Brief von damals auf deinem Nachtschränkchen liegen hast… liest du ihn manchmal noch?"  
Ertappt…  
Darcy biss sich auf die Zunge um nicht etwas Schnippisches zu erwidern. Thor hatte recht, das tat sie. Fast schon jeden Abend flogen ihre Augen, wie selbstverständlich über die Zeilen Lokis und blieben letztendlich bei dem „Ich liebe dich" hängen. Sie rang mit sich, jeden Tag aufs Neue, was ihre Gefühle für Loki anging. Glaubte sie am Morgen noch, ihn aus ihren Herzen verdrängt zu haben, musste am Mittag nur etwas erwähnt werden was mit ihm zusammenhing und ihr Herz schlug schneller. Sie verfluchte sich, für ihre Sturheit, einfach nicht in der Lage zu sein, mit ihm zu sprechen, während ihre andere Hälfte meinte, es würde ohnehin nichts mehr bringen. Eben dieser Teil in ihr flüsterte ihr auch zu, es sei viel einfacher sauer auf Loki zu sein, wenn auch mittlerweile ohne triftigen Grund.  
Die durchdringend blauen Augen Thors, die dafür, dass sie so eine kalte Farbe trugen, unglaublich warme Blicke senden konnten, suchten die von Darcy aus denen Traurigkeit sich mit Stolz und Verunsicherung stritt und er lächelte dem Mädchen zu, dass im Laufe der Jahre immer mehr wie eine kleine Schwester für ihn geworden war.  
„Dir liegt immer noch etwas an Loki, nicht wahr?"


	5. 5 - Das erste Blut

**5\. Kapitel – Das erste Blut**

Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können?  
Diese Frage stellte sich Odin gefühlte tausend Male, als er gewahrte was in Vanaheim geschehen war. Vor kurzer Zeit hatte er mit dem Reitertrupp und einigen Vanen aus deren Hauptsitz die Wiese erreicht, auf der das Massaker stattgefunden hatte. Nur noch wenig war von dem friedlichen Waldbewohnern zu erkennen, so hatten die Nachtfackeln unter ihnen gewütet! Nicht ein einziger Körper war als Ganzer geblieben, das Gras tropfte von dem vergossenen Blut…  
Nicht wenige von Odins Rittern hatten aufstoßen müssen, nachdem sie genauer gesehen hatten, was hier geschehen war und die zart Besaiteten hatten sich unversehens übergeben müssen. Rhyador, der ebenfalls ungewohnt blass geworden war, legte eine Hand auf Odins Schulter.  
„Wir können hier niemandem mehr helfen, mein Freund!"  
„Ich weiß…", seufzte der Allvater deprimiert und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. An einen solchen Anblick würde er sich _nie_ gewöhnen, … zum Glück. Jemand der von sich behauptete, sich an das Bild von zerfetzten Leichen und getöteten Opfern gewöhnt zu haben, war keinen Deut besser, als Jene, die solches anrichten konnten! Laute Stimmen drangen zu den beiden Asenkriegern herüber, die dazugekommenen Vanen ließen ihren Schock offen heraus. Einige schrien den Schmerz über den Verlust eines Mitbürgers offen heraus, andere brachen ungehalten in Tränen aus, sich derer auch nicht schämend.  
„Nach langer Zeit des Friedens wurde nun wieder das erste Blut vergossen…", brachte einer von den Vanen mit rauer Stimme hervor und sah mit stechenden Augen zu Odin und seinem Berater.  
„… das war erst der Auftakt. Doch wenn wir auf Jene treffen, die dies hier anrichteten, werden wir Rache für unsere Brüder und Schwestern nehmen, die ihrem Tod so hilflos entgegentreten mussten!"  
Der noch junge Mann schlug seine Faust auf den blutgetränkten Boden, seine Begleiter trockneten ihre Tränen und taten es ihm gleich. Im Grunde waren die Vanen ein sehr friedfertiges Volk, das seine Erfüllung im Anbau verschiedenster Pflanzen, der Literatur, der Kunst und der heilenden Magie fand. Zwang man sie jedoch zum Kampfe oder bedrohte einen der ihren, so konnten auch die als _zu sanftmütig_ verschrienen Bewohner Vanaheims zu gnadenlosen Kriegern werden, die mit unbändigen Zorn wüteten, bis ihre Gegner bezwungen waren.  
So auch heute!  
Odin trat vor die Gruppe, die soeben einen Schwur auf Rache abgelegt hatte und kniete sich direkt vor den Jungen, ihn dabei die ganze Zeit in die Augen sehend.  
„Ihr werdet nicht allein sein! Asgard wird kommen, wenn Vanaheim um Hilfe ruft!"  
Lange war ein solches Versprechen nicht mehr gegeben, das war auch nicht nötig gewesen. Jahrhunderte lang hatten sie Frieden in den neun Welten gehabt, abgesehen von Midgards Zerstörung vor vier Jahren. Das letzte Bündnis zwischen den Welten hatte es gegeben, als Odin zum letzten Mal gegen die Eisriesen kämpfte, im Jahr von Lokis Geburt.

Dieser ahnte nicht, was in Vanaheim geschehen war, ebenso wie die restlichen Avengers. Von der Vision des Drachen hatten sie jedoch schon erfahren. Er und Thor hatten es ihnen in einer „Notfall-Sitzung" ihres Rates mitgeteilt. Der zwar Jahrhunderte von Jahren alte, für sein Volk aber noch extrem junge Magier erinnerte sich ungern an die bestürzten Mienen seiner Kameraden, als sie von der bevorstehenden Gefahr erfahren hatten. Doch – und das machte ihn sogar etwas stolz – nicht nur Furcht war es gewesen, die die Gefühle der Menschen bestimmt hatte, sondern auch Zorn und kalte Entschlossenheit. Wie auch Thor zuvor auf der Dracheninsel, hatten sie jeder auf seine Art klar gemacht, dass so etwas nicht zugelassen werden konnte.  
„Wenn es wirklich so ist, wie der Drache sagt und die drei Chaoten von damals wiederkehren, dann steht uns einiges ins Haus. Allerdings werde ich nicht tatenlos mit zusehen, wie diese _Weltenfresser_ auf unseren Planeten kommen und das zerstören, was wir in so kurzer Zeit gemeinsam mit den Asen und Elfen aufgebaut haben!", hatte Steve in seiner ruhigen Art klargemacht, doch das leichte Beben in seiner Stimme war ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür gewesen, dass er innerlich wohl am kochen gewesen war.  
„Wissen denn deine Frau und Darcy schon Bescheid?" hatte sich Clint anschließend bei Thor erkundigt, der noch am selben Morgen aus Alfheim wiedergekehrt war. Der blonde Donnergott hatte knapp bestätigt, jedoch hinzugefügt, dass der König der Elfen wohl nur von den Zeichen in seiner Welt – die Waldhüter - erfahren hatte und umgehend von den Nachtfackeln und Taevarths Vision in Kenntnis gesetzt werden müsste.

Und hier stand Loki nun, auf dem Weg nach Alfheim, Thor direkt neben ihm. Sein Bruder hatte ursprünglich nach Asgard gehen und mit Odin sprechen wollen, doch diese Aufgabe war nun den tapferen Drei zugefallen. Heimdall hatte das Trio schnellstmöglich in Asgard sehen wollen, vor allem, weil er Hogun unter vier Augen von den Vorkommnissen in Vanaheim berichten wollte. Schließlich war es seine Heimat gewesen.  
Loki war inzwischen völlig unwohl.  
Alfheim  
 _Darcy…_  
Seit Thors und Janes Hochzeit hatten sie kein Wort mehr gewechselt und er wusste nicht wie sie reagieren würde, sollten sie denn aufeinander treffen.  
Sie, Jane und die Kinder waren nun ebenfalls im Palast des Königspaares, um in der Bibliothek der Königin und der elfischen Magier nach möglichen Schutzmaßnahmen für die neun Welten zu suchen. Betont lässig und mit Absicht ziemlich langsam schlenderte Loki mit seinem Bruder durch Alfheims belebte Gassen. Das Elfenvolk ahnte nichts von dem sich nähernden Unheil. Kinder spielten ungehalten auf den Straßen, Verkäufer boten mit lauter Stimme ihre Waren an und versuchten sich gegenseitig zu überschreien, die wenigen Soldaten –Turdaers grüne Leibgarde – lief nur der Kontrolle halber durch die Elfen. Das Gedränge begann dichter zu werden, als sich die beiden ungleichen Brüder dem Palast des Königspaares näherten.  
„Sag mal, Loki…", begann Thor und verlangsamte seinen Schritt. „… was war das für ein Vogel, den du Clint schenktest?"  
Von seinem Bruder bekam der Donnergott eine fragend gehobene Braue und abwartendes Schweigen.  
„Kurz bevor wir aufgebrochen sind, meine ich! War das ein Falke?"  
Loki lachte trocken und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken. Ein Falke für Hawkeye… das wäre dann doch etwas _zu offensichtlich_. Doch Thor hatte schon recht damit, dass Loki den Bogenschützen einen Greifvogel geschenkt hatte. Es war natürlich kein gewöhnliches Tier, es stammte aus Nornheim und konnte sich zwischen den Welten bewegen. Das war auch der Hauptgrund des Geschenkes gewesen…

 _ **„Hier… mit diesem Tier könnt ihr Thor oder mir eine Nachricht senden, wenn ihr Probleme bekommt!", sagte Loki zu Clint als er einen wunderhübsch gemusterten Raubvogel auf die Schulter des jungen Mannes setzte. Dieser schmunzelte aufgrund der Geste etwas, dachte er doch auch im ersten Moment, es sei ein Falke. Der Gedanke schien ihm wohl auf der Nasenspitze zu hocken, denn Loki fügte hinzu:  
„Es ist zu groß um ein Falke zu sein, gerade du müsstest das eigentlich sehen! Das, mein lieber Freund, ist eine Königsweihe!"  
„Ein Rotmilan, also…", nickte Clint geistesabwesend. Das Tier stieß einen für seine Art charakteristischen Ruf aus, schlug ein paar Mal mit den Flügeln, blieb aber bei den beiden Männern und sah sie mit seinen Bernsteinfarbenen Augen unergründlich an.  
„Wie kann ich mit ihm zu euch beiden Kontakt aufnehmen?", fragte der Mensch schließlich und entlockte Loki ein wissendes Grinsen.  
„Mit **_ihr _ **!", korrigierte der Magier Clint und strich über den Kopf des Vogels, bevor er fortfuhr:  
„Also, dass die Kleine hier nicht einfach mit einem Briefchen zwischen den Welten umherfliegen kann, dürfte klar sein, die Portale sind auf Humanoiden kalibriert", sagte Loki. „Aber trotzdem muss die Nachricht schriftlich verfasst werden. Gib sie dem Vogel in den Schnabel und sprichst folgende Worte…", er flüsterte Clint ein paar Worte in einer sehr rau klingenden Sprache ins Ohr. Das Vogelweibchen sah noch immer stolz zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her, bis ihr neuer Besitzer letztendlich seinen Blick auf sie richtete und lächelte.  
„Wo hast du dieses schöne Tier überhaupt her? Ich meine, ein Vogel aus Nornheim wird kaum ständig hier herumfliegen?"  
„Ich fand sie vor zwei Stunden, auf den Steinen jenseits der Siedlung sitzend… **_deine _ **Steine!", Loki sah Clint vielsagend an, der betrübt den Blick senkte. Wie groß sein Verlust nach der Attacke war, hatte er erst ein paar Tage danach bemerkt, als ein wichtiger Teil seines Lebens nicht zu ihm zurückgekehrt war… Als Andenken hatte er drei große Steine aufgestellt, gut einhundert Meter vom Zentrum des ursprünglichen Lagers entfernt… in Gedenken an seine Liebsten!  
„Laura!", sagte Clint leise vor sich hin und Loki zog ein Gesicht, in dem die Frage offen sichtbar war. Daraufhin sagte sein Gesprächspartner etwas lauter:  
„Ich werde sie Laura nennen!"  
Sein Lächeln war aufgesetzt…**_

„Ah,… damit sie ohne Heimdalls Hilfe mit uns kommunizieren können!", stellte Thor fest und nickte anerkennend. Es war oft der Wächter, der Botschaften überbrachte, wo er doch überall hinsehen und jeden Punkt Yggdrasils erreichen konnte. Doch nun war er anderweitig eingespannt und ständig jemanden durch die Portale schicken war einfach nur…nervig.  
„Nicht nur!", gab Loki nach einer Weile des Schweigens zu, während Thors Gesicht einen betroffenen Ausdruck bekam. Natürlich wusste er um die Trauer seines Freundes, ebenso wie Loki und was dieser nun sagte, hatte der Donnergott im Grunde kommen sehen:  
„Auch als eine Art Trost und…", Loki brach abrupt ab, als sich das strahlend weiße, zauberhafte Schloss des Elfenvolkes vor ihnen erhob. Eine kurze Weile standen sie beide vor dem großen, bezaubernd schönen Palast und sahen ihn sich einfach nur an. Thor war zwar öfter hier, doch das Königspaar besuchte er kaum, war er doch hauptsächlich wegen seiner Familie in Alfheim. Sein Bruder hingegen war schon mehrere Jahrzehnte nicht mehr hier gewesen. Fast schon hatte er den Anblick der sanften Hügel und dichten Wälder vergessen. Den Geruch der Wildblumen an einem heißen Sommertag in dieser Welt oder der warme Sprühregen, in dem die Elfenmädchen so gerne tanzten. Diese Welt war wirklich die idyllischste unter allen neun, so fand Loki.  
Es herrschte wirklich eine lange Zeit Stille zwischen Thor und seinem Bruder. Es war allerdings nicht diese peinlich berührte, unangenehme Art von Stille, wie sie entstand, wenn man sich nichts zu sagen hatte oder man sich im Grunde suspekt war. Mehr war es eine Art stummes Einverständnis zwischen den beiden Brüdern, die den Moment der Ruhe noch genießen wollten.  
„Loki! Thor!", erscholl eine warme Stimme vom Haupteingangsportal des Schlosses zu ihnen hin. Ein –augenscheinlich- junger Mann in bronzefarben glänzender Rüstung kam auf die beiden zugeeilt. Das hellrote Haar, was eine Seltenheit unter den Elfen darstellte, hatte er wie die meisten seines Volkes zurückgeflochten. Je feiner und zahlreicher die Zöpfe waren, die ein Elfenritter hatte, desto mehr Siege hatte er in seinen Kämpfen errungen und das Haupt dieses Kriegers wurde von vielen der Sorte geziert. Diese Frisur gab das Markenzeichen eines jeden Elfen frei: spitz zulaufende Ohren. Der Elf kam kurz vor den beiden zum stehen und schenkte ihnen ein Lächeln, das dem Strahlen der beiden Sonnen am Himmel derbe ähnlich sah. Auch Lokis Miene zeigte, in den letzten Jahren selten gesehene, reine Freude.  
„Aglaron, hätte ich mir denken können, dass du uns persönlich zum König bringst!"  
Die beiden Männer hielten sich kurz an den Unterarmen, bevor sie sich lachend umarmten. Thor tat es seinem Bruder gleich und kurze Zeit später waren die drei unterwegs zum Thronsaal des Königs.

Mit einem Schnauben schmiss Darcy den Wälzer von sich, sodass sie dafür missbilligende Blicke erntete, sowohl von Jane als auch den anderen Elfen. Kaum, dass sie keiner mehr mit Dolchblicken bedachte, verdrehte die junge Frau genervt die Augen. Dieses dämliche Gehabe ging Darcy gehörig auf die Nerven. Konnte man nicht offen zeigen, wenn einem etwas nicht gefiel? Nein, nicht am Hof des Königs! Die beiden Regenten hatten an sich nichts gegen Darcys gelegentliche Ausfälle, egal ob Lachkrampf oder Wut, doch der teilweise eingebildete Hochadel hing gerne noch an alten Traditionen und Verhaltensregeln fest.  
„Sieh mal, Darcy!", flüsterte Jane ihr zu und setzte sich zu ihrer Freundin auf den kühlen Steinboden vor einem der etlichen meterhohem Bücherregale. Sie zeigte auf eine Abfolge komplizierter Zeichen und eine Zeichnung einer Art riesigen Bannkreises. Sofort war die miese Laune aufgrund der erfolglosen Suche verflogen und wich leichter Begeisterung.  
„Wow, das sieht echt cool aus!", wisperte Darcy, darum bemüht vor Euphorie nicht wieder zu laut zu werden und rückte etwas näher an Jane heran, die mit gedämpfter Stimme anfing zu erklären:  
„Das sieht mir wie ein Schutzzauber aus. Wenn man den Angaben in dem Buch Glauben schenken kann, wurde der gut siebzig Jahre vor dessen Fertigstellung zuletzt angewandt… und das Buch ist über fünfhundert Jahre alt!", sie sah Darcy vielsagend an.  
„Verdammt alter Zauber!", stellte ihre beste Freundin fest und besah die Zeichen genauer. Anders als die verschlungen wirkende Schrift der Lichtelfen oder der teilweise noch genutzten Runen Asgards waren diese Zeichen zwar etwas gröber, aber auf ihre eigentümliche Art fließend. Keine von beiden konnte sich einen Reim darauf machen, doch sicher würde Erynor wissen, welche Sprache das war. Eben jener kam in diesem Moment um die Ecke und schmunzelte, als er die beiden Frauen – für ihn waren es immer noch Mädchen- auf dem Boden hocken sah.  
„Die Königin hat nach euch rufen lassen!", erklärte er auf die fragenden Mienen seiner beiden … im Grunde waren sie schon wie eigene Töchter für ihn.  
„Sie will bestimmt, dass wir uns für's Abendessen fertig machen!", meinte Darcy und legte den Wälzer weg. Erynor nahm das große Buch an sich und half den beiden auf, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu den Gemächern der Königin machten. Kaum dort angekommen, blickten sich die drei verblüfft an. Hinter der Tür hörte man das ausgelassene Lachen der Regentin Alfheims, doch nicht nur das ihre…  
Zwei helle Kinderstimmchen drangen aus der auf Hochglanz polierten Holztür und jauchzten mit der Königin um die Wette.  
„Ohje…", flüsterte Darcy alarmiert und öffnete die Tür. Das Bild, das sich ihnen bot war einfach nur herrlich komisch.  
Elrien, die hochgeschätzte, zarte und weise Königin der Lichtelfen lief durch ihre Gemächer, denn es waren mehrere Zimmer, und spielte Fangen mit zwei kleinen Kindern. Ausnahmsweise mal in ein relativ schlichtes Kleid gehüllt und mit offenen statt der sonst kunstvoll geflochtenen Haare eilte sie durch ihr Zimmer, hob den kleinen Damion hoch und stimmte in das Lachen, dass der Junge ausstieß, mit ein.  
Genau in diesem Moment wurde sich die Königin bewusst, dass sie beobachtet wurde und blickte mit strahlenden Augen zu den drei Personen in der Tür. Immer noch lachend setzte sie Damion ab, der fröhlich zu seiner Mutter lief. Mit einem Freudenschrei kam auch Cara um die Ecke geschlittert und wäre doch um ein Haar in Darcy hineingestolpert, hätte diese sie nicht im letzten Moment aufgefangen und hochgehoben.  
„Du kleine Chaotin!", stellte ihre Tante grinsend fest und versuchte ein paar wirre Strähnen zu ordnen. Natürlich vergebens…  
„Verzeiht mir, doch ich konnte einfach nicht wiederstehen mit diesen beiden Sternchen hier zu spielen! Jane, meine liebe, ist dir klar, was für einen hinreißenden Bettelblick dein Sohn zu Stande bekommt?"  
Die Königin schloss eilig die Türen zu ihren Gemächern hinter den Frauen. Erynor war ihnen nicht gefolgt, er wollte schon einmal vorgehen in den Speisesaal. Während sich der elfische Magier auf den Weg machte, antwortete Jane auf Elriens Frage:  
„Und wie mir das klar ist! Thor hat genau denselben Blick drauf…"  
„… der Janes Knie jedes Mal zu Butter über einem Kaminfeuer verwandelt!", witzelte Darcy und setzte ihre kleine Nichte auf einem Sofa ab, auf dem nun auch Damion saß, während die drei Frauen sich etwas für das kommende Abendessen zurechtmachten. Jedes Mal, wenn die beiden zu Besuch kamen, wollte die Königin es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihre Freundinnen persönlich einzukleiden. Als Herrscherin eines Landes besaß man in den meisten Fällen eine reichlich gefüllte Garderobe und um die paar Kleider tat es Elrien nun wirklich nicht leid. Im Gegensatz zu manch aufgeblasenen Gockel von Fürst war sie recht genügsam und alles andere als eingebildet. Das war wohl einer der vielen Gründe, warum das Volk sowohl seine Königin als auch den König liebte. Sie regierten Alfheim mit so viel Güte, Weisheit und Verständnis, dass kaum jemand auch nur daran dachte aufzubegehren.  
Als die Königin mit ihren Begleiterinnen in dem unsagbar großen Speisesaal ankam, waren die restlichen Gäste schon am Tisch versammelt. Unter ihnen waren auch Thor und Loki, die ihre Audienz mit dem Elfenkönig schon beendet hatten. Der blonde Donnergott erblickte seine kleine Familie und führte sie ohne zu zögern zu Tisch, während Loki um Fassung rang.  
 _Darcy…_  
Sie stand keine drei Meter vor ihm, doch entweder vermied sie es ihn anzusehen, oder sie hatte Loki schlichtweg noch nicht bemerkt. Anders als Jane blieb sie, mit ihrer Nichte an der Hand, bei der Königin und folgte dieser an die große Tafel. Kurze Zeit später wurde Loki klar, dass Darcy ihn bisher tatsächlich nicht gesehen hatte, denn als ihr Blick zufällig seinen fand, verhärtete er sich.  
Loki fühlte sich, als hätte man ihn nach Muspelheim und Jotunheim gleichzeitig verfrachtet.


	6. 6 - Erwischt

**Kapitel 6 – Erwischt…**

 _Loki_ …  
Er stand direkt vor ihr, keine drei Meter und bedachte sie mit einem Blick, der eine gesunde Portion Schock gewürzt mit ein bisschen Wut und unglaublicher Weise auch etwas Wehmut darstellte. Darcy hatte nicht gewusst, dass er und Thor ebenfalls hier waren. Entweder hatte Jane schlichtweg vergessen, es ihr zu sagen oder aber – und Darcy tendierte ganz stark zu dieser Version – es war Absicht gewesen.  
Hier standen sie nun, starrten sich schweigend an und keiner von beiden wusste, was er nun tun sollte. Cara, immer noch Darcys Hand haltend sah verwundert zwischen den beiden hin und her. Warum der Griff ihrer Tante um ihre Hand plötzlich etwas fester geworden und ihr Lachen verstummt war, konnte sich die Kleine beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Außerdem… wer war nur dieser fremde Mann, den Darcy da anstarrte? Er hatte sich nicht vorgestellt und gesehen hatte das kleine Mädchen ihn auch noch nie. Also tat Cara das, was wohl jedes Kind an dieser Stelle tun würde, wenn es mit ausreichend Neugier gesegnet –oder wie Darcy so gern sagte „verflucht" – worden war:  
Sie machte sich aus dem Griff Darcys los und tippelte ohne zu zögern zu Loki, der das gar nicht registrierte, denn er sah Darcy immer noch an und ging im Kopf tausende Sachen durch, die er gern sagen würde. Doch mit einem Mal forderte etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit, denn irgendetwas zog den Magier am Hosenbein. Nicht allzu fest, dass das Kleidungsstück herunterrutschen könnte, aber doch bekam er es deutlich mit und sah an sich herunter. Ein Schmunzeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er das kleine rothaarige Mädchen vor sich stehen sah. Cara hielt, kaum dass sie Lokis Aufmerksamkeit hatte mit dem am-Stoff-zupfen inne und sah mit einem strahlenden Lächeln hoch zu dem Mann, den sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Die Frage, die sie nun stellte hatte im Grunde jeder der Anwesenden kommen sehen, wie auch Loki selbst.  
„Wer bist du?"  
Während die meisten anderen leise Lachten oder versuchten es in einem Husten zu verbergen, ging Loki vor Cara in die Hocke, um mit dem Kind auf Augenhöhe zu sein und antwortete:  
„Ich bin Loki. Der Bruder von Thor und den kennst du ja, oder?"  
Die Halbelfe nickte lächelnd und wippte auf ihren kleinen Füßchen vor und zurück.  
„Ich bin Cara!", stellte sie sich brav vor und hielte dem Magier eine Hand hin. Natürlich wusste sie, dass ihr richtiger Name länger war, Darcy rief ihn immer aus, wenn sie etwas angestellt hatte, doch ihn auszusprechen war doch _viel zu schwer_. Sie hatte schon bei Erynor so ihre Probleme gehabt, zumindest am Anfang. Doch Loki ließ sich leicht merken, fand das Kind und lachte als ihr Gegenüber ihre Hand nahm und ein sanftes Lächeln auflegte.  
„Freut mich, dich zu treffen, Cara!"  
Die meisten der Anderen, fast alle saßen schon an der reichlich gedeckten Tafel, verfolgten dieses Schauspiel mit Amüsement oder Rührung, weil das Bild was Loki und Cara abgaben, einfach nur niedlich war. 

Unangenehm! So konnte man Darcys Stimmung zu dieser Situation in einem Wort beschreiben. Natürlich war es ein niedlicher Anblick, wie Loki vor dem kleinen Mädchen hockte und ihr lächelnd die Hand schüttelte. Dass es sie bei diesem Anblick angenehm warm durchrieselte, versuchte Darcy ganz weit hinter in ihr Gedächtnis zu verbannen. Bevor sie sich Gedanken machen konnte, was sie denn nun tun sollte -ihr Kopf war wie leer gefegt- nahm Loki ihr das ab, indem er Cara, begleitet von einem Kichern ihrerseits, hoch hob und auf sie zuging.  
„Darcy!", er nickte ihr knapp zu, sie versuchte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zu zwingen, während Loki auf den Tisch wies.  
„Wir sollten uns zu den anderen gesellen, oder? Das Essen ist angerichtet." Wie viel Selbstbeherrschung diese Show kostete, die er hier zeigte, konnten wohl bloß Aglaron und Thor sehen. Jane warf ihrer besten Freundin, die sich nun neben sie an den Tisch setzte und Loki Cara auf den mit ein paar Kissen erhöhten Stuhl neben ihrer Tante ansetzte, einen mehr als vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Daraus entstand eines ihrer, mehr oder weniger bekannten, "Blickgespräche"  
„ _Musstest du ihn so anschweigen? Er hat dich wenigstens gegrüßt_ "  
Darcy sah sich kurz um, um sicherzugehen, dass keiner ihrer Gastgeber zu ihnen hinsah und verdrehte kurz die Augen, was in etwa sagen sollte:  
„ _Das weißt du ganz genau, nerv mich nicht_ ", was Jane mit einer empörten Miene kommentierte und ihrer besten Freundin einen leicht groben Stups ans Schienbein verpasst, begleitet von einem " _Wir reden noch_ "-Blick.  
Hätten die beiden einen Blick an das andere Ende der Tafel geworfen, wäre ihnen aufgefallen, dass sich zwischen Thor und Loki ähnliches abgespielt hatte. Doch Thor konnte sich nicht weiter mit der Sturheit seines Bruders beschäftigen, denn ein Stups an seinem Oberarm machte ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass Damion gerne die Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters hätte.  
„Was ist denn, mein Sohn?", fragte der Donnergott sanft und beugte seinen Kopf etwas herunter um besser zu hören, was sein Kind zu sagen hatte.  
Damion nickte mit dem Kopf zu Loki, der auf der anderen Seite von Thor saß:  
„Ist das Onkel, Loki?", fragte er offen heraus und sah den Magier, soweit er hinter Thor denn sichtbar war, mit großen Kinderaugen an. Das Gesprächsthema selbst verschluckte sich beinahe an dem starken Rotwein, den der König gern zum Essen dazu servierte, als er hörte, wie Damion ihn nannte. Es war leider erst das zweite Mal, dass er seinen Neffen zu Gesicht bekam, war er doch in den letzten Jahren nicht in Alfheim gewesen. Das letzte Mal, als Loki Thors Sohn gesehen hatte, war der noch ein Neugeborenes gewesen und kaum dass er die Frage gehört hatte und der augenscheinliche Hustenanfall sich gelegt hatte, wandte er sich ebenfalls an Thor:  
„Du erzählst dem Kleinen doch nicht etwa Geschichten über deinen Bruder, dem Eisriesen, oder?", fragte er und Thor setzte schon an, um zu widersprechen, aber sein eigener Sohn machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.  
„Papa hat gesagt du hast einen Wolf gezähmt! Und dass du ein ganz großer Magier bist!"  
Loki unterdrückte erneut ein Auflachen, als er die fast herausplatzende Begeisterung seines Neffen bemerkte und beugte sich leicht über den Tisch, um an Thor vorbei besser zu dessen Sohn sprechen zu können.  
„Hat er das, ja?", er lächelte seinen Neffen schelmisch an, bevor er fortfuhr:  
"Hat dir dein Vater auch erzählt, wie ich ihn einmal retten durfte?" Die Augen von Thor und seinem Sohn wurden beinahe gleichzeitig Tellergroß, doch während Damions Mienenspiel danach Neugier und etwas leicht Bettelndes zeigte, hatte sein Vater einen warnenden Blick aufgesetzt.  
„Loki, untersteh dich…", begann er, doch sein Bruder winkte lachend ab, bevor er eine Geschichte heraus kramte, die aus Zeiten stammte, wo er und Thor noch ungestüme heranwachsende gewesen waren.  
„Also, dein Vater und ich waren eines Tages unterwegs und haben Bilgenschweine gejagt..."  
„Loki!", Thors Tonfall wurde nachdrücklicher, doch der Ermahnte ließ sich nicht beirren.  
„…deinem Vater ist es doch tatsächlich gelungen in eine magische Falle zu tappen..."  
„Ich warne dich!"  
„…und ich hatte die große Ehre, deinen Vater da rausholen zu dürfen!"  
Thor seufzte resigniert, während sein Sohn ihn groß ansah. Natürlich hatte Loki ausgerechnet diese Geschichte auspacken müssen, er begann wieder seinem Beinamen gerecht zu werden und zog hin und wieder jedem der Avengers auf. Dummerweise tat er das auf eine so eigentümliche Art und Weise, dass man ihm im Nachhinein nicht wirklich böse sein konnte. Wie auch jetzt...  
„Das kriegst du zurück, Loki!", drohte Thor, jedoch ohne wirklichen Zorn in der Stimme und schloss sich dem Lachen an, was auf Lokis Antwort folgte:  
„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Thor!"  
Wie leicht man doch beim gemütlichen Zusammensein die Schatten verdrängte, die sich näherten...

Auf der Erde war die Stimmung nicht so gelöst.  
Seit die Avengers von der Rückkehr von Thanos und Anhang, denn was sonst sollte die kommende Bedrohung sein, erfahren hatten, liefen die Planungen auf Hochtouren! Die Ausbildung an den jungen Leuten wurde straffer, Notfallpläne, um Frauen und Kinder schnellstmöglich in Sicherheit zu bringen gab es schon seit zwei Jahren und Bruce versuchte mit Tony die Arbeit an ein paar effektiven Waffen voranzutreiben. Noch am selben Abend hatten sie in ihren jeweiligen Siedlungen die Bewohner informiert. Es wäre sinnlos, ihnen so etwas vorzuenthalten und im Ernstfall, würde es sie sogar behindern. Wenn die Menschen wussten was vorging und was sie zu tun hatten, würde der Schaden wohl geringer ausfallen.  
Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als Pepper in die Werkstatt kam, wo sie gemeinsam mit Tony und Bruce arbeiteten. Ihr Freund stand noch immer an einem der Arbeitstisches und werkelte an etwas herum, was einem Raketenwerfer ziemlich ähnlich sah. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr, doch sie konnte sich seinen Gesichtsausdruck lebhaft vorstellen: zusammengezogenen Brauen, trotzige Miene und Augenringe.  
„Schatz… findest du nicht, dass du für heute genug gearbeitet hast?", fragte sie behutsam, wissend wie Männer wie Tony reagierten, wenn man sie bei ihrer Arbeit störte. Der Mann werkelte vorerst schweigend weiter, einen kleinen Schraubenzieher zwischen den Zähnen haltend, was der Grund war, dass er vorerst nicht sprechen konnte. Ohne erneut zu fragen, ging Pepper näher an Tony heran und nahm ihn das Werkzeug schließlich ab.  
„Liebling… ich muss dieses Teil bloß schnell noch fertig bauen, dann kann ich es morgen schon zur Reproduktion freigeben und…", weiter kam er nicht, Pepper hielt ihm einfach den Mund zu und blickte ihn tadelnd und besorgt zugleich an. Sacht schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf, bevor sie Tonys Hände in ihre nahm und sich frecherweise einfach auf seinen Schoß setzte.  
„Du bist völlig fertig, Tony! Komm ins Bett, wenn du ausgeruht bist, schaffst du mehr!"  
Ihr Freund seufzte resigniert und legte das Kabel, was er eben hatte verbinden wollen fort. Wenn er jetzt eine Diskussion vom Zaun brach würde sie noch bis zum Sonnenaufgang debattieren, doch…  
„Bruce und ich müssen mehr von dem Zeug herstellen, Kleines. Beim letzten Mal waren wir hoffnungslos unterlegen, trotz Armee und S.H.I.E.L.D! Gegen das, was Thanos uns vielleicht aus dem Universum anschleppt müssen wir bestmöglich gerüstet sein und…"  
„Wir werden uns nicht komplett wappnen können, Tony! Wie auch, wir wissen doch gar nicht _ob_ es überhaupt schon wieder einen Angriff geben wird und vor allem _wann_! Gut, ich meine der Drache hat uns gewarnt, aber… Tony wir haben _Drachen_. Weißt du noch, wie sie letztes Mal für uns kämpften?"  
Pepper liebte die Drachen.  
Es war ein holpriger Beginn gewesen, doch nachdem die junge Frau die erste Furcht vor den großen Reptilien aus den zahlreichen Sagen der ganzen Welt überwunden hatte, folgte die Begeisterung für diese Giganten. Hin und wieder reiste sie zu der Insel um mit den Wesen zu sprechen, lauschte gespannt wie ein Kind den Geschichten von vergangenen Zeitaltern, die ihr einer der Drachen immer erzählte. So hatte sie auch viel über die Drachen erfahren, die den Weltenbaum schützten. So konnten Drachen zum Beispiel nicht, wie in den Legenden der Menschen Feuer spucken, doch einige unter ihnen konnten so durchdringende Schreie ausstoßen, dass die Schallwellen einer furchtbaren Waffe glichen. Taevarth hatte es, auf ihr ewiges Bitten hin, einmal demonstriert und war mit ihr aus der Schutzzone geflogen. Dort hatte er der jungen Frau an einem alten Hochhaus gezeigt, was der Schall alles anstellen konnte. Pepper hatte sich weit genug entfernt hinstellen und die Ohren zuhalten müssen, so grausig klang des Drachen Schrei und zunächst hatte es den Anschein erweckt, als würde nichts passieren. Doch dann, zuerst ganz langsam und dann mit einem Ruck, war das Gebäude in sich zusammengesunken und hatte nichts als eine Staubwolke zurückgelassen.  
Pepper glaubte fest daran, mit den großen Wesen bei sich würde ihnen nicht so schnell ein so großer Schlag versetzt werden, wie vor vier Jahren. Tony hatte da noch so seine Zweifel.  
„Natürlich weiß ich das noch, Schatz. Glaubst du ich könnte vergessen, was an diesem Tag passierte? Was diese Schweine mit unseren Verstorbenen anstellten oder was mit Loki passierte? Die Drachen können uns helfen, sicher aber auch die können nicht überall sein. Und dafür…", er ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung der gewehrartigen Waffe, an der er baute und die Energiestrahlen statt Munition abschoss. Er hatte sich von Thor die Technologie des Destroyers geliehen und ähnlich der Waffe von Coulson damals einen weiteren Prototyp entwickelt, allerdings mit ein paar Upgrades.  
„Tony…", bat Pepper gedehnt und legte ihren allerlieblichsten Blick auf.  
„Bitte… gehen wir schlafen! Du siehst total fertig aus. Morgen, im Sonnenlicht und wenn du ausgeruht bist… ich weiß du machst dir Sorgen, wir alle tun das. Aber es bringt nichts, wenn du dich im Voraus kaputt machst!"  
Tony begrub sein Gesicht mit seiner Hand und ließ diese ganz langsam nach sinken. Verdammte Logik!  
„Na gut…", murrte er und ließ es zu, dass Pepper ihn an der Hand nahm und ins Schlafzimmer führte. Dafür würde er sie noch auf nicht so subtile Art am Schlafen hindern, nur um sie zu ärgern.

„Aufstehen, Jane!", flüsterte Darcy hektisch und stupste ihre beste Freundin an. Diese wollte ein Protest blubbern, doch Darcy hielt ihr den Mund zu, damit Thor nicht wach wurde, der neben seiner Frau lag und den Arm besitzergreifend um sie geschlungen hatte.  
„Was?", wisperte Jane, nachdem Darcy ihr mit an die Lippen gelegten Finger bedeutete, leise zu sein. Es war gerade einmal eine Stunde vor Sonnenaufgang, wenn man der Farbe des Himmels trauen konnte, die durch das Fenster zu ihrer Rechten schien.  
„Aglaron hat mich geweckt! Wir sollen uns mit ihm auf dem Trainingsplatz hinter dem Palast treffen!", erklärte Darcy leise und stellte Janes Schuhe vors Bett, die diese sofort anzog. Während Jane, so leise wie möglich ihre Kleidung zusammen suchte, fragte sie:  
„Wie kommt der ausgerechnet jetzt auf die Idee, mit uns trainieren zu wollen?"  
Ihre beste Freundin zuckte mit den Schultern, während die Frauen, in einfache, leichte Sachen gekleidet, den Korridor entlanggingen. Um diese Uhrzeit war noch kaum einer im Schloss des Elfenkönigs auf den Beinen. Die meisten waren nach dem Abendessen geblieben, Turdaer hatte eine weitere kleine Konferenz angehalten, von deren Ausgang die beiden Menschen allerdings nichts mitbekommen hatten, weil sie sich weiter mit dem gefundenen Abwehrzauber beschäftigt hatten.  
„Er meinte, es würde uns wohl ganz gut tun. Ich hab kein' Plan, was er damit meint!", gestand Darcy, als sie gerade durch das Tor zum hinteren Park der Schloss gingen.  
Der rothaarige Elf erwartete sie bereits, statt eines Schwertes hatte er eine Lanze in der Hand und ein Schild am anderen Arm. Als Darcy das sah, grinste sie ihre beste Freundin an.  
„Ich glaub, heute bist du wieder dran!", stellte sie fest und schnappte sich die Armbrust, die auf einer Art Tisch lag und begab sich zu einer beliebigen Zielscheibe. Das Gefühl, was sie seit der Begegnung mit Loki hatte, saß immer noch tief und das ließ sie nun an dem Ziel aus.  
Währenddessen hatte auch Jane eine Lanze und einen Schild parat und hielt ihre Waffe auf Brusthöhe, die Spitze auf ihren Trainingspartner zeigend. So umkreisten sich die beiden eine Weile schweigend, bis Aglaron schließlich die erste Attacke begann und mit der Spitze auf Janes Schulter zielte. Diese wehrte den Stoß mit dem Schild ab und versuchte mit ihrer Waffe auf den Bauch ihres Lehrers zu schlagen. Gekonnt wich er aus und setzte zu einem weiteren Stoß an, diesmal jedoch traf er, direkt am Oberschenkel. Jane schrie kurz schmerzerfüllt auf und knickte kurz ein, doch in der nächsten Sekunde stand sie schon wieder auf. Die Waffen die sie zum Trainieren nahmen, hatten natürlich keine richtig scharfen Klingen oder Spitzen, mehr als ein blauer Fleck würde nicht von dem Treffer übrigbleiben. Unschön war es aber trotzdem, aber genauso spornte es Jane an, sich mehr zu bemühen. Sie musste besser werden, wenn sie ihren Sohn beschützen wollte!  
Ein regelrechter Sturm an Schlägen ging auf den Elfen nieder, einige davon wären sogar kritische Treffer geworden, wenn es sich um echte Waffen gehandelt hätte.  
So in ihr Training vertieft bemerkten die beiden Frauen und Aglaron gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging ebenso wenig, dass sie entdeckt worden waren. Thor hatte sich, nachdem er erwacht war, über die Abwesenheit seiner Frau gewundert, doch zunächst geglaubt, sie wäre mit Darcy in der Bibliothek. Dort hatte er ihr eigentlich einen guten Morgen wünschen wollen, allerdings machte es ihm ihr Fehlen einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Loki war schließlich zu ihm gestoßen und die beiden hatten Aglaron suchen wollen, damit sie ein paar offen gebliebene Fragen vom Vorabend klären konnte. Ein Wachsoldat aus der Königsgarde hatte den beiden schließlich den Typ gegeben, der rothaarige Elfenkrieger sei auf dem alten Trainingsplatz am Waldrand. Nun stand der Donnergott am Rand des Platzes und sah mit ungläubiger Miene auf das Schauspiel direkt vor seinen Augen. Seine Frau, seine sanfte, süße Frau stand in der Mitte des gepflasterten Kreises, hielt eine Lanze in den Händen und lieferte sich mit Aglaron einen verbissenen Übungskampf. Loki verfolgte das Schauspiel mit zunehmenden Vergnügen, er fühlte sich unwillkürlich daran erinnert, wie Jane ihm vor Jahren eine ziemlich kräftige Ohrfeige verpasst hatte.  
Darcy stand etwas abseits, mit den Rücken zu den Neuankömmlingen und malträtierte die Zielscheibe immer noch mit etlichen Geschossen, während Jane und Aglaron die Ankunft der beiden Brüder noch gar nicht mitbekamen. Erst ein paar Minuten später, als Aglaron innehielt und seine Schülerin verschmitzt angrinste, registrierte er die beiden Asen zu seiner Linken.  
„Du bist gut geworden, Jane. Wo hast du auf einmal dieses Feuer, mit dem du heute gekämpft hast?", erkundigte er sich, darauf achtend, dass er laut genug redete, damit Thor und Loki ihn auch hörten.  
Es war nicht Jane, die als Erste reagierte und als diese die Stimme wieder erkannte, die sprach, zuckte sie zusammen.  
„Das wüsste ich auch nur zu gern!", fragte Thor mit vor dem Körper verschränkten Armen.


	7. 7 - dann zeig mal!

**Kapitel 7 - … dann zeig mal, was du gelernt hast!**

 _Verdammt!  
_ Jane erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung und traute sich für einige Sekunden gar nicht, sich umzudrehen.  
Fassungslos und mit schwer verborgenem Zorn sah Thor seine Frau an, die sich redlich Mühe gab, nicht zu zittern, oder in Tränen auszubrechen. _Noch nie_ hatte er Jane so wütend angesehen! Darcy hatte ihre Armbrust beiseitegelegt und stellte sich demonstrativ neben Jane.  
„Jane…", begann Thor gefährlich langsam und kam dabei auf seine Frau zu, die den Impuls unterdrücken musste, zurückzuweichen. Schnell nahm Darcy die Hand ihrer besten Freundin und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.  
„… erklär mir doch bitte mal, was das hier soll! Wieso bei allen neun Welten bist du hier auf dem Kampfplatz und gehst mit der Lanze auf Aglaron los, wie ein Berserker? Habe ich irgendetwas verpasst in der letzten Zeit?"  
Loki blickte von seinem Bruder zu den beiden Frauen und schließlich zu Aglaron, der entschuldigend mit den Schultern zuckte. Währenddessen begannen Janes Gedanken zu rasen.  
Thor hatte es herausgefunden!  
Nun war der Donnergott verdammt sauer und seine Gemahlin konnte es durchaus verstehen. Immerhin hatte sie ihn belogen, … vier Jahre lang! Dass sie und Darcy das Kämpfen lernten war nur zum Schutz ihrer selbst und der Kinder gedacht, für den Fall eines erneuten Angriffs. Sie wollten sich nicht, wie zum Beispiel Lady Sif, mit einem gellenden Kampfschrei ins Getümmel stürzen, sondern lediglich einen Angreifer so lange hinhalten können, bis ein Elfenkrieger oder einer der Avengers übernehmen könnte.  
„Thor ich… ich kann mir denken, wie du dich jetzt fühlst…", Janes Stimme klang brüchig, auch Thor registrierte das, doch blieb seine Miene starr und er blieb mit verschränkten Armen vor seiner Frau stehen.  
„… aber glaub mir bitte, ich habe dir das nicht verheimlicht, weil ich dir nicht vertraue oder aus bösen Willen! Ich wollte eigentlich _nie_ , dass ich wirklich kämpfen muss, doch ich kann nicht ständig fliehen oder in eine andere Welt geschickt werden, Thor! Irgendwann kann man nicht mehr fliehen! Ich will Damion beschützen können, verstehst du das?!"  
Der letzte Satz war beinahe geschrien worden und Thor zuckte beinahe zusammen. Janes Argumente klangen an und für sich schlüssig, doch trotzdem war er wütend.  
„Du hast doch keine Ahnung, wovon du da sprichst Jane! Der Krieg ist etwas so furchterregendes, _ich hab es unzählige Male erlebt_ und ich werde keinesfalls zulassen, dass du dich in so ein blutiges Umfeld begibst…"  
„Und wenn man mir keine _Wahl_ lässt, was dann?", rief Jane aufgebracht dazwischen, empört weil Thor sie wie ein Kind behandelte, dass den Krieg spielte, ohne ihn zu kennen. Thor hingegen blickte seine Ehefrau schockiert an. So hatte sie bisher noch nie mit gesprochen! Nicht, dass er etwas gegen starke Frauen hatte, die ihren Weg gingen und schließlich war Jane ihm damals auch aufgefallen, weil sie ihn –ohne auf seinen adligen Stand zu achten- recht ruppig angefahren hatte, keine Tassen mehr kaputt zu hauen. Doch er wollte sie vor allem schützen, was ihr hätte schaden können und sah es als seine Aufgabe an, sie vor Bedrohungen fernzuhalten. Das ging aber nicht, wenn sie sich so in Gefahr brachte!  
„Liebes, ich schwor dich vor jedem Unheil zu bewahren, was dir droht! Vor meinem Vater und dem ganzen Volk Asgards schwor ich es zu unserer Vermählung, mit einem Tropfen Blut ward dieser Schwur besiegelt! Schenkst du dem so wenig Glauben oder wie soll ich das verstehen?!" Er war verletzt, sie beide waren es! Thor, weil Jane in Kauf nahm, sich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen, wenn sie bei einem Angriff mitkämpfte und Jane, weil Thor ihre Mühe, sich und Damion selbst zu beschützen nicht anerkannte.  
„Natürlich glaube ich dir, Schatz! Gerade deswegen wollte ich das hier! Du hast in einem Kampf _etliche_ andere zu beschützen und du wirst nicht immer hier sein können, wenn ich mal in Gefahr schwebe. Ich möchte doch nur nicht absolut wehrlos sein!", ihre Stimme hatte etwas Bittendes bekommen und ihre Rechte umklammerte die Lanze so fest, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Thor hingegen sah drein, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken: zusammengepresste Lippen, eine tiefe Falte zwischen den Brauen und starrer Blick. Loki hatte seinen Bruder selten über etwas so intensiv nachgrübeln sehen. Was den Sachverhalt anging, so war Loki auf Janes und Darcys Seite, würde sich jedoch hüten, das gerade jetzt laut auszusprechen. Thors Reaktion konnte er sich nur allzu lebhaft vorstellen! Was der allerdings jetzt sagte, überraschte die Frauen und Loki gleichermaßen:  
„Nun, wenn du der Meinung bist, kämpfen zu müssen…", Thor holte tief Luft und bedachte Jane mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck. „…dann zeig es mir!"  
„ _Was?!_ ", riefen Jane und Darcy wie aus einem Munde und die Holzlanze, die Jane eben noch umklammert hatte wie eine Ertrinkende ein Stück Treibgut, fiel zu Boden. Thors Mimik hatte nun einen leicht amüsierten Hauch bekommen.  
„Du hast mich schon verstanden, Liebste! _Kämpfe_. _Gegen_. _Mich_!", sagte der Donnerkrieger, jedes Wort des letzten Satzes betonend. Aglaron, der bis eben schweigend daneben gestanden hatte und Janes und Darcys Kampferfahrungen sehr gut kannte, wollte eingreifen um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Er legte eine Hand auf den Unterarm seines Freundes und redete beschwichtigend auf ihn ein:  
„Thor, das halte ich für keine gute Idee! Sie können sich zwar im Ernstfall wehren, doch bei einem Gegner, wie dir…"  
Der blonde Hüne unterbrach den Elfen mit einem beunruhigenden Lächeln.  
„Wenn man sich auf einen Kampf einlässt, muss man damit rechnen, dem Gegner nicht gewachsen zu sein. Keine Sorge, ich werde mich hüten meiner süßen Frau ernsthaft wehzutun!" Ein Grinsen, wie man es sonst eigentlich nur von Loki erwartete zierte Thors Gesicht. „Aber ich werde der lieben Jane den Hintern versohlen!"  
Lokis Miene hingegen war wie ein Leuchtschild auf dem man Lesen konnte _Ich ahne, dass das schlimm endet_. Er musste sich Mühe geben, nicht trocken zu Schnauben, während Thor sich wieder an Jane wandte:  
„Lanzenkampf lassen wir bleiben, mein Stern, dort habe ich dein Talent zur Genüge beobachtet. Ich würde gern wissen, wie du dich gegen gewisse Zudringlichkeiten eines Angreifers wehren kannst. Es werden wohl kaum alle Untergebenen der Weltenfresser gleichgeschlechtliche Sexualpartner bevorzugen und du, Jane…", er zog seine Frau recht ruppig an sich. „… bist wahrhaftig eine Augenweide!"  
Thor sah zu seiner Gemahlin herunter, die er in seinen Armen hielt, während Darcy sich an den Rand des Platzes bewegten und sich Loki, nicht gerade zu ihrer Begeisterung, direkt neben sie stellte.

„Nun, Jane? Was wirst du jetzt tun?", fragte Thor, nicht in der Lage seine Erheiterung aufgrund Janes verblüfften Gesichtsausdruckes zu verbergen. In Janes Kopf ratterte es förmlich. Normalerweise hätte sie Thor geküsst, wenn er so ihre Nähe suchte, doch das konnte sie _jetzt_ natürlich nicht bringen. Zum einen hätte sie dann wohl „verloren" und außerdem glaubte Thor dann vielleicht, sie würde so wirklich auf grobe Annäherungen von Fremden reagieren. So grob, wie er sie jetzt hielt, war er sonst nicht zu ihr und Loki war wohl der einzige, der erkannte, dass der blonde Ase schauspielerte.  
Wut kochte in Jane hoch, darüber dass sie Thor so amüsierte und dass er sie noch nicht ernst nahm. Sie _musste_ sich einfach befreien und ihm zeigen, dass sie sich zu wehren wusste. Thor hielt Jane so fest an seinen Körper gedrückt, dass ihre Arme quasi nutzlos waren, also war das nächste, was sie einsetzen konnte, ihre Beine. Mit einem leichten Grinsen stellte Jane fest, dass ihr Mann nicht die schweren Stiefel trug, die zu seiner Rüstung gehörten, sondern leichte Exemplare aus Leder. Sie hingegen trug Stiefel mit leichten Absätzen…  
Thor zischte einen asischen Fluch aus, als die Absätze unvermittelt auf seine Zehen krachten. Ungewollt wurde sein Griff lockerer, was Jane, instinktiv und völlig aus dem Bauch heraus, ausnutzte und sich mit ein paar Handgriffen aus der Umklammerung ihres Ehemannes befreite. Hastig wich sie einige Schritte zurück, nahm einen möglichst stabilen Stand ein und wartete schwer atmend auf Thors Reaktion. Dieser war zuerst ein wenig perplex gewesen, als Jane sich plötzlich losgerissen hatte, doch nun begann er zu lachen.  
„Reines Glück!", gluckste er und kam wieder auf seine Frau zu, die ihn abwartend musterte. Er hätte es nie laut gesagt, doch es begann ihm Spaß zu machen… allerdings erinnerte ihn dieser kleine Übungskampf an Dinge, die die beiden nur hinter verschlossenen Türen veranstalteten und der Gedanke daran, lenkte Thor ab!  
Jane keuchte erschrocken auf, als Thor mit einem Mal hinter ihr stand, einen Arm um ihre Taille schlang – ihre eigenen Arme gleich mit fixierte- und mit der freien Hand ihr Kinn packte und ihren Kopf mit etwas Druck in den Nacken zwang. Sie wusste schon, was Thor vorhatte: gleich würde er ihr leicht in die Kniekehle treten, damit sie einsackte und er sie am Boden festhalten konnte. Die junge Frau suchte fieberhaft nach einem Ausweg und fand ihn in letzter Sekunde: Thors Hand lag, da der Handballen ihr Kinn nach oben drückte, auf ihren Mund. Aus Mangel an einer besseren Idee, biss sie kurz zu, entlockte ihrem Mann einen kurzem Aufschrei und drehte sich ruckartig um, den abgelenkten Thor so aus dem Gleichgewicht bringend. Jane gab noch etwas von ihrer eigenen Kraft hinzu – Schwerkraft war etwas Tolles! – und keine Sekunde später lag der verwirrte Thor unter seiner geliebten Frau im Staub. Doch Thor wäre nicht Thor, ließe er sich auf diese Weise einfach umwerfen. Er packte Janes Handgelenke und warf seinen ganzen Körper zu Seite, so dass _Jane_ unter Thor lag, ihre Hände über den Kopf auf den Boden gedrückt und ihre Beine von Thors Körpergewicht unten gehalten. Sie hatte verloren!  
„Verdammt!"  
Nun würde Thor ihre Entscheidung sicher nicht akzeptieren… oder vielleicht doch?  
Grinsend legte Thor eine Hand an Janes Wange, diesmal jedoch sanfter und erstickte ihren überraschten Protest mit einem Kuss. Die Verwirrung, die danach ihr Gesicht beherrschte war einfach nur… niedlich!  
„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich an dir zweifelte, Liebes!", gab Thor leise zu und küsste Jane erneut.  
„Du kannst einem Angreifer eindeutig Kontra bieten und bist nicht auf meine ständige Hilfe angewiesen. Ich nehme es dir nicht übel und ich möchte, dass du dein Training fortsetzt! Unter einer Bedingung…"  
„Welcher?", brachte Jane rau hervor, denn die Lage in der sich die beiden gerade befanden war ihr auf eine kribbelnde Art sowohl unangenehm als auch erwünscht! Thor schien ihre Gedanken gelesen haben, denn er beugte sich erneut zu ihr herunter, um ihre Lippen mit seinen einzufangen, als Aglarons Ausruf die Aufmerksamkeit beider forderte:  
„Jetzt beruhigt euch mal, ihr beiden! Es reicht!"  
Das Ehepaar sah sich zunächst verwundert an und dann an den Rand des Kampfplatzes. Dort standen Aglaron, Loki und Darcy. Letztere beiden stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen da und sahen sich an, als würden sie sich im nächsten Moment an die Kehle springen wollen. Was war vorgefallen?

 _Etliche Meilen über ihnen, für alle unsichtbar, zog Thanos Flaggschiff seine Bahnen durch die Äste von Yggdrasil. Die drei Anführer sahen sich gerade die von ihnen angefertigten Aufnahmen vom Angriff in Vanaheim an.  
„Die Nachtfackeln sind ein voller Erfolg. Ich habe es euch doch gesagt, oder?", triumphierte Thanos grinsend, während er zusah wie seine Krieger die überfallenen Vanen in Fetzen rissen! Surt knurrte lediglich. Ihn selbst dürstete es nach einem Kampf! Zu lange schon saß er hinter der Kampflinie, seine Fänge schwächelten und seine Krallen blieben ungenutzt! Er wollte endlich wieder Blut an den Händen spüren! Malbeth hingegen konnte dem Ganzen nicht gar so viel Vergnügen abgewinnen, wie sein ungeschätzter Kollege. Er, als Dunkelelf, machte nicht gern so viel Sauerei beim Töten. Seine Spezies tötete schnell, präzise und im Idealfall unentdeckt. Ein solches Gemetzel war nicht seine Natur, ebenso wie Thanos Geprahle!  
„Ist das dein genialer Plan, Thanos? Alles deinen gezüchteten Sklaven zu überlassen?"  
Der Gefragte zog ein Gesicht, als hätte er n eine Zitrone gebissen. Malbeths ewiges Hinterfragen und Gegrübel ging dem Chitauri-Herrscher allmählich gegen den Strich.  
„Krieger mein Kleiner! Soldaten… Aber doch keine Sklaven!"  
Der Dunkelelf zuckte bloß desinteressiert mit den Schultern und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die wichtigen Punkte auf ihrer Agenda: sie mussten ihre Vorgehensweise im Vergleich zu ihren Attacken Jahre zuvor ändern! So wie sie bis dahin gekämpft hatten brachte es nichts mehr! Sie hatten ihren Gegnern zwar herbe Schläge versetzen können, doch waren sie selbst ebenso hart getroffen worden und hatten es bisher geschafft nur _eine _Essenz ihrer Widersacher an sich zu bringen.  
„Wir müssen diese aufmüpfigen Avengers davon abhalten, andauernd unsere Pläne zu zerstören! Wegen diesen nervigen Aufwieglern stellen sich uns die ganzen Welten entgegen…", stellte Malbeth fest und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, abwartend was die anderen für Vorschläge bringen würden. Irgendeine Schwachstelle mussten ihre Feinde doch haben…  
Thanos blickte nachdenklich auf die Aufzeichnungen des Angriffes, die nach wie vor als Hologramm vor ihnen in der Luft schwebte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit glitt zu einem Vanen, der trotz seiner offensichtlichen Unterlegenheit versuchte eine Frau vor den Nachtfackeln zu beschützen. Offenbar war sie seine Gefährtin…  
„Natürlich!", rief Thanos aus und erhob sich so ruckartig, dass er seine Sitzgelegenheit mit umriss. Von einem Moment auf den anderen völlig euphorisch, begann er in dem Zimmer wo sich die drei befanden auf und ab zu gehen. Es war so offensichtlich und sie hatten es nie auch nur in Erwägung gezogen!  
„Ihre Weiber… wenn wir die Frau von diesem hirnlosen Muskelpaket Thor oder gar die Elfenkönigin in unserer Gewalt haben, werden sich diese Einfallspinsel dreimal überlegen, ob sie ihre Waffen gegen uns erheben wollen!"  
Die Stille die daraufhin folgte konnte man schon in Würfel schneiden, so drückend war sie. Nun war es der Dunkelelf, der ein angewidertes Gesicht machte. Die Dunkelelfen waren zwar nicht gerade ein friedfertiges Volk, doch eine Verbindung zwischen zweien von ihnen die man mit einer Ehe gleichsetzen konnte wurde auch von ihnen hoch geschätzt. Surt hingegen grunzte amüsiert, bei dem Gedanken wie die Avengers dreinschauen würden, wenn ihre Frauen entführt wurden.  
„Wir werden Agenten in die Nähe schicken und wenn die Gelegenheit passend ist, werden sie den Auftrag haben die Frauen von den Asen und den Menschen zu entführen. Mit etwas Glück bekommen wir auch die asische Schildmaid und die Elfenkönigin in die Hände. Wenn wir _die _haben, werden sich unsere Feinde leichter besiegen lassen!"  
Thanos selbstgefälliges Grinsen fand Malbeth schlichtweg zum Kotzen! Er selbst war gegen diesen Plan, doch laut äußern wollte er diesen Protest lieber nicht, sonst hätte sein Mitstreiter ihn wohl ohne weiteres zerfleischt! Irgendwie war der Außerirdische – im Sinne von außerhalb Yggdrasils geboren – der Meinung er habe eine vorsitzende Rolle inne. Einmal hatte Surt dem Chitauri-Krieger sehr schroff widersprochen und war kurze Zeit später von diesem an die Wand geschleudert worden. Seitdem hielten es der Feuerriese und Malbeth für besser, nicht gar zu sehr zu diskutieren. Ein durchdringender Ton an der eigentlich automatisch öffnenden Tür signalisierte, dass jemand gerne eintreten würde.  
„Wenn dieser nervige Unteroffizier wieder mit seinen abstrusen Beschwerden kommt, werfe ich ihn in so einen Portalstrang!", seufzte Surt und öffnete die Tür mit einem Knopfdruck. Ein Dunkelelf, einer der letzten siebenhundert die es noch gab, kam hereingeeilt. Es war nicht der unerwünschte Offizier, doch gute Nachrichten brachte der arme Kerl auch nicht!  
„Die… die Truppe aus Jotunheim…", brachte der junge Elf hechelnd hervor und zog sich die Maske vom Gesicht, die alle Dunkelelfen gleich aussehen ließ.  
„Was ist mit ihnen?", hakte Thanos ungeduldig nach und hörte auf im Kreis zu gehen. Unter dem harten Blick des Kriegers begann Malbeths Untergebener zu zittern, wenn er es denn nicht schon vor lauter Erschöpfung tat.  
„Sie… sie sind zurückgekehrt. Aber nicht so, wie von uns erhofft!"  
„So waren sie nicht erfolgreich?", erkundigte sich Malbeth während sein Soldat auf die Knie sank, noch schockiert, von dem, was er eben gesehen hatte.  
„Nein, mein Herr!", schluchzte der Elf, sich nicht dieses Gefühlsausbruches schämend. Surt verzog angesichts der Tränen das Gesicht.  
„Was hast du denn für armselige Wichte in deinen Reihen? Keiner meiner Leute würde so herum flennen!"  
„Dann sehen Sie sich doch an, was man in Jotunheim mit _ihren Leuten _gemacht hat!", fuhr Malbeths Krieger den Feuerriesen an. Der schnaubte bloß genervt und ging, gefolgt von Thanos, Malbeth und dessen Boten in die Ebene, wo die Agenten aus Jotunheim erwartet worden waren. Allerdings fiel der Empfang alles andere als ruhmreich aus…  
Fünf Eiskugeln lagen auf dem Bogen, glasklar und durchscheinend. Aus deren Inneren starrte jeweils ein Kopf mit schmerzverzerrten Mienen heraus. Zwei Nachtfackeln und je einer vom Volk der drei Herrscher waren dem morbiden Abschiedsritual der Eisriesen zum Opfer gefallen.  
„Tja…", begann Thanos in einem Tonfall als rede er über die korrekte Anpflanzung von Pfefferminze.  
„… ich glaube die Frostriesen werden sich uns nicht anschließen!"  
Er wandte sich zum Gehen, die Blicke nicht bemerkend, die sich Surt und Malbeth hinter seinem Rücken zuwarfen. _


	8. 8 - Nach einem Sturm

**8\. Kapitel – Nach einem Sturm…**

„ **Jetzt beruhigt euch mal ihr beiden! Es reicht!"  
** Thor und Jane eilten zu den drei Personen am Rand des Kampfplatzes, wo Loki und Darcy noch immer versuchten sich mit Blicken umzubringen. Aglaron wandte sich kurz ab, warf verzweifelt die Arme gen Himmel auf und seufzte.  
„Hoffnungslos mit diesen zwei Streithähnen!"  
Thors Frage brachte ihn jedoch dazu, sich wieder umzudrehen.  
„Was geht hier vor?"  
Der rothaarige Elf deutete mit einem resignierten Kopfschütteln auf Loki und Darcy.  
„Kaum habt ihr mit dem Kämpfen begonnen, haben die zwei angefangen sich zu streiten und wollten nicht aufhören. Ich habe versucht zu schlichten…unmöglich! Dabei weiß ich nicht einmal worum es überhaupt ging!"  
Tja, worum war es wohl gegangen?  
Es hatte begonnen, als Thor Jane gepackt hatte und Loki beschlossen hatte, Darcy anzusprechen:

„ **Deine Nichte, Cara, ist ein entzückendes Kind!"  
Darcy reagierte nicht sofort, sondern gab Loki zunächst einen scharfen Blick. Caras Begegnung mit Loki hatte das Kind, das nun gemeinsam mit Damion noch friedlich im Palast schlief, im Nachhinein sehr verwirrt. Im Laufe des Abends war die kleine Halbelfe zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass der Loki, den sie kennengelernt hatte und eigentlich ganz in Ordnung fand und der, wegen dem ihre Darcy immer so traurig war eine Person waren.  
„Ich will nicht, dass du dich zu viel in ihrer Nähe aufhältst!", sagte Darcy schließlich und Loki zog fragend die Brauen zusammen.  
„Und wieso nicht? Bin ich **so **ein schlechter Umgang für das Kind?"  
„Ja!"  
Stille…  
**Das **musste Loki erst einmal verdauen! Sie hatte sich eingeredet, ihn nicht mehr leiden zu können, gut! Aber dass er einen schlechten Einfluss auf ein Kind haben sollte, das war…  
„Lachhaft!", konterte der Magier, als er seine Stimme wiederfand.  
„Ich würde niemals einem Kind bewusst schaden oder es verderben. Wir beide wissen, dass das nur eine an den Haaren herbeigezogene Ausrede von dir ist, damit du mir wieder aus dem Weg gehen kannst!"  
Darcy setzte mehrmals zum Sprechen an, etliche Konter kamen ihr in den Kopf, einer unsinniger als der andere doch bevor auch nur einer davon über ihre Lippen kam, ergriff Loki wieder das Wort:  
„Wo wir schon dabei sind, … wieso, bei allen Welten dieses Universums, hast du drei Jahre kein Wort mit mir gewechselt? Und ** denke nicht einmal daran **jetzt wieder abzuhauen!", setzte er hinzu, als Darcy einen Schritt rückwärts machen wollte.  
„Ich wollte dich eben nicht sehen!", rief die junge Frau aufgebracht aus und lenkte so Aglarons Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, der dazu trat, während Loki antwortete:  
„Das ist mir durchaus aufgefallen, Kleines! Allerdings hast du mir nie einen Grund genannt und **ich **habe dir soweit ich weiß, keinen geliefert! Auf Thors und Janes Hochzeit war doch alles in Ordnung, was ist passiert?"  
Darcy schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Klar, alles gut… bis du mich abgefüllt hast!"  
Loki konnte nicht anders, er lachte!  
Freudlos, hart und auf eine beunruhigende Art wahnsinnig. Darcy wurde dadurch noch wütender. Wie auch Jane, hatte sie das Gefühl, nicht ernst genommen zu werden.  
„Ich… ich und dich abfüllen…. Das ist gut, den muss ich mir merken!", brachte Loki atemlos hervor und stemmte die Hände in die vor Lachen schmerzenden Seiten.  
„Gut, Darcy, lass mich mal ein paar Punkte klarstellen! Erstens: Eine Frau in deinem Alter sollte ihre Grenzen sehr wohl kennen. Zweitens –und das wird dir Thor sicher bestätigen können- ich würde nie, ** nie **eine Frau alkoholisieren und diesen Zustand ausnutzen. Das habe ich gar nicht nötig! Jetzt kommt Drittens, das wird dir sicher gefallen! Ich war selbst jenseits von zurechnungsfähig und sollte ich je herausfinden wer mir das harte Zeug in den Wein gekippt hat, ist er oder sie tot! Was auch immer nach dem letzten Tanz zwischen uns vorgefallen ist oder auch nicht vorgefallen ist… ich weiß es nicht!"  
Schwer atmend starrten sich beide an und suchten fieberhaft nach **dem **Argument, das den jeweils anderen in den Staub werfen würde.  
„Wir können uns beide denken, was passiert ist und ich finde es unmöglich dass…", begann Darcy erneut, doch Loki packte sie recht hart an den Schultern und ließ sie gar nicht erst ausreden.  
„Zu so einem Spiel gehören zwei, meine Liebe! Wenn etwas passiert sein sollte, so ging es ebenso von mir aus, wie von dir! Es gab eine Zeit, da hätte es keinem von uns was ausgemacht, wenn wir uns so nahe gekommen wären, ** das weißt du **!"  
„Das **war **es!", schrie Darcy und riss sich los. Aglaron hatte während des ganzen Streits Einwürfe gemacht, sie gebeten sich zu beruhigen, doch Loki und Darcy waren so in Rage, dass sie ihn schlichtweg nicht bemerkten und nun war der Elf kurz vorm explodieren!  
„Nun gehört es aber der Vergangenheit an…"  
„Du lügst!", gluckste Loki, kaum in der Lage seine Freude über diese Tatsache zu verbergen. Wieder verschränkte die junge Frau die Arme vor der Brust und sah Loki so böse an, dass jeder andere weinend davongerannt wäre. Nicht aber Loki, der ihren Blick betont kühl erwiderte, als Darcy ihm an den Kopf warf:  
„Ach ja, du Spinner? Und wie kommst du darauf?"  
„Du vergisst mal wieder, mit wem du hier sprichst, oder?"  
Zu viel!  
Aglarons sonst sehr stabiler Geduldsfaden war gerissen und er rief schließlich das aus, was Thor und Jane an den Ort des Geschehens lockte.**

Als Thor und Jane hörten, was vorgefallen war, starrten sie zunächst die beiden Streithähne vor sich verwundert an und schließlich einander. An sich war es nicht schlecht, dass die beiden einmal alles heraus ließen, was sie beschäftigte und sich aussprachen, so sollte das allerdings nicht enden.  
„Wenn ihr euch mit Worten nicht zu einigen wisst…", begann Aglaron und deutete auf den Kampfplatz. Jane und Darcy schnaubten gleichzeitig.  
„Das ist doch lächerlich!", meinte die Ältere und wollte gehen, doch Thor hielt sie zurück.  
„So abwegig ist das gar nicht!", begann er und sah zwischen den Streitenden hin und her. Die beiden blickten Thor ebenso fassungslos an, wie Jane es tat. Der Donnergott zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Na, bei mir und Jane hat es doch auch geholfen unsere Differenzen beizulegen", er machte eine fragende Geste zu den beiden hin und Loki erwiderte:  
„Ich denke, die _Differenzen_ bei Darcy und mir liegen wohl etwas tiefer! Eine kleine Prügelei, wie bei dir und deiner Frau, wird das wohl nicht einfach aus den Welten schaffen!"  
Im nächsten Moment hatte der Magier ein Übungsschwert in den Händen. Fragend sah er zu Aglaron, der ihm diese –natürlich stumpfe- Waffe zugeworfen hatte. Ein Seitenblick auf Darcy bewies, was Loki für einen Sekundenbruchteil befürchtet hatte. Auch sie hielt ein Schwert in der Hand, Aglaron hatte ihr soeben eines gegeben und ihr Blick war genauso verwundert wie Lokis.  
„Das ist mehr als eine kleine _Prügelei_ aber zu wenig, um euch ernsthaft zu verletzen. Der Erste der in einer Situation ist, in der er eindeutig nicht mehr weiterkämpfen kann, hat verloren. Lasst euren Zorn hier raus und klärt den Mist endlich. Ich habe die Nase voll!"  
Aglaron drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging in Richtung Schloss, dabei leise vor sich hin fluchend. Eine Weile bedachten sich Loki und Darcy schweigend mit Blicken, teils unschlüssig, teils auffordernd, bis Loki, ein verbittertes Lächeln auf den Lippen habend, eine einladende Geste in Richtung des Kampfplatzes machte.  
„Wollen wir?"

Auch auf der Erde war der Morgen angebrochen. Tony, der in der Nacht tatsächlich nach ein paar weiteren Stunden hatte Schlaf finden können, schlief nun tief und fest. Die Sonne stand schon relativ hoch, als Pepper nur mit einem übergroßen T-Shirt bekleidet in ihr Schlafzimmer kam.  
„Tony!", flüsterte sie und legte sich noch einmal neben ihren Freund, der nicht eine Reaktion machte, die zeigte, dass er am Erwachen war.  
„Tony!", sagte Pepper lauter und rüttelte ihren Freund etwas. Der gab ein unwirsches Brummen von sich und versteckte den Kopf unter seinem Kissen.  
„Schatz! Bruce ist schon auf dem Weg, ihr wolltet doch die Waffe testen!"  
Ein weiteres Brummen in feinster Lass-mich-in-Ruhe-Manier folgte.  
„Ich schmeiß dich aus'm Bett!", drohte Pepper kichernd und brachte Tony dazu, seine ersten Worte für den heutigen Tag zu sprechen:  
„Wag' es nicht!"  
Das brachte Pepper dazu, laut zu lachen und sie stupste ihren Freund in die Schultern.  
„Ich kann dich auch freundlich raus kullern!"  
Tonys verschlafenes Gesicht erschien unter dem Kissen, ein Auge offen, das andere verborgen.  
„Du bist unmöglich!"  
Gute fünfzehn Minuten später war der Ingenieur, nachdem Pepper ihm literweise starken Tee eingeflößt hatte –Kaffee gab es sehr selten -, tatsächlich ziemlich nah an einem Zustand der zur Kategorie „wach" gehörte. Das war wohl auch besser so, denn kurze Zeit später kam sein Kollege, Bruce, in die Werkstatt.  
„Wie sieht's aus, Tony? Funktioniert das Baby?", er nickte auf die Waffe die einer gewöhnliche Handfeuerwaffe ähnelte, jedoch einen leuchtenden Balken statt eines Magazins hatte. Die beiden hatten sich Coulsons Prototyp geschnappt, mit dem er vor wenigen Jahren Loki ausgeknockt hatte und das Prinzip etwas verfeinert. Nun musste sich die Waffe nicht so lang aufladen und war einfach zu bedienen. Bruce hatte das Teil letztendlich ihr „Baby" getauft… und das Baby funktionierte!  
„Ich zeig's dir, schnapp dir 'ne Atemmaske!", forderte Tony seinen Freund auf und nahm die ein handflächengroßes Metallstück aus einer Kiste bevor er nach draußen verschwand. Kaum war Bruce ihm gefolgt, legten sie ihre Masken an und gingen in das Portal. Die Atemmasken entklappten sich, sobald sie mit Haut in Berührung kamen und bedeckten nach vollständiger Entfaltung das halbe Gesicht, inklusive Nase. Ein grüner Strahl umschloss die beiden Wissenschaftler, bevor sie sich in einer trostlosen Landschaft wiederfanden, die früher einmal Paris gewesen war.  
„Schau her, mein Großer!", rief Tony und zielte mit der Pistole auf eine Mauer links von ihm. Ein heller Energiestrahl schoss aus dem Lauf hervor, ähnlich den Schüssen, die der Destroyer in Asgard abfeuern konnte und zerlegte die massive Steinmauer in tausend kleine Bröselchen. Hätte Bruce keine Maske getragen, so hätte man sehen können, dass ihm der Mund vor Überraschung weit offen stand.  
Einfach zerlegt!  
„Wow…", brachte er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit heraus, noch immer den Staubhaufen betrachtend, den das „Baby" angerichtet hatte. Tony grinste breit, durch den Atemschutz natürlich nicht zu sehen und ließ die Waffe, wie Lucky Luke in den alten Cartoons um seinen Zeigefinger kreisen.  
„Ich denke, wir können in die Reproduktion gehen, oder?", fragte er, bevor er Pepper durch einen Knopfdruck an der Maske zu verstehen gab, dass sie zurückgeholt werden konnten.

In einem anderen Lager der Menschen war die Stimmung nicht so gelöst, sondern es flogen die Fetzen! Steve und Natasha stritten sich heftig und es war leider nicht das erste Mal. Nach einer Weile hatte Steve das Gefühl bekommen, sie hätten sich immer weniger zu sagen gehabt. Dem Captain gefiel es nicht, dass sich seine Freundin, um die er wirklich hatte kämpfen müssen, nach und nach zurückzog. Heute war der Morgen gekommen, an dem das berühmte Fass übergelaufen war und dem sonst so besonnenen Mann riss der Geduldsfaden. Es kam, wie es kommen musste: Steve stellte sie zur Rede.  
„Ich habe es satt, immer wieder von dir ausgeschlossen zu werden, Tasha! Ständig weichst du mir aus, das ist nicht fair! Ich habe ein Recht darauf, zu wissen was dich bedrückt, verdammt noch mal!", donnerte er in diesem Moment. Dadurch holte er, ungewollt natürlich, Clint im Nebenraum aus dem Bett, der ungalant aus dem Bett fiel.  
„Was machst du für einen Aufriss?", schrie die ehemalige Agentin zurück. „Dann erfährst du halt _nicht_ jeden einzelnen meiner Gedanken und jedes Gefühl, das mich überkommt! Hast du das denn ernsthaft von mir erwartet?!"  
„Nein, aber ich erwarte Ehrlichkeit von dir! Ich sehe, dass dich etwas bedrückt! Seit _Wochen_ geistert dir etwas im Kopf herum und stimmt dich traurig. Es macht mich halb wahnsinnig, dass du mir nicht sagen willst, was los ist!"  
Natasha schossen die Tränen in die Augen, vor Wut. Sie fühlte sich von Steve verbal in die Ecke gedrängt und das war verdammt unangenehm. In ihrer Verzweiflung nahm sie das Erstbeste, was sie zwischen die Finger bekam –in diesem Fall ein Weinglas – und warf es nach ihrem Freund.  
„Ich kann es nicht sagen, es würde dich zu sehr verletzten!", platzte es aus ihr heraus. Natürlich war das fliegende Glas keine Bedrohung für den Super-Soldaten! Mit einer Hand fing er es unmittelbar vor seinem Gesicht auf und stellte es geräuschvoll wieder auf den Tisch.  
„Du kannst mich nicht mehr verletzen, als du es durch dein Abschotten ohnehin schon tust! Sag es mir, Tasha!"  
Oh Nein, nicht _dieser_ Blick!  
Steve wusste genau, wie die meisten Frauen reagierten, wenn er einen Blick aufsetzte, der dem eines verlassenen Hündchens verdächtig ähnelte. Auch Natasha war hier keine Ausnahme, ihr wurde ganz flau, wenn er sie so ansah.  
Okay, tief Luftholen, Nat! Es ist besser für alle so… die Wahrheit und so!, sagte sie sich, bevor sie mit der Wahrheit herausrückte, die ihre Beziehung für immer verändern würde:  
„Ich… ich habe mit Bruce geschlafen!"

Loki und Darcy umkreisten sich auf dem sandigen Kampfplatz wie zwei Raubkatzen, bereit zum Sprung, während Thor und Jane sprachlos daneben standen.  
„Ich werde keinen Zauber anwenden! Thor wird sehen, ob ich Magie einsetze, dummerweise hat er in letzter Zeit ein Auge dafür bekommen! … Ich soll dich ja fair besiegen, oder?", stellte Loki die wichtigsten Regeln in diesem Übungskampf auf, was seine Gegnerin dazu veranlasste kurz trocken aufzulachen während sie versuchte einen relativ stabilen Stand zu finden.  
„Du und fair! Ja na klar…"  
„Sind wir wieder bissig?", konterte Loki mit seinem falschen Grinsen, dass er immer nur auflegte, wenn ihm eine Situation im Grunde sehr unangenehm war. Er kam auch gar nicht dazu, seinerseits einen stichelnden Kommentar abzulassen, denn im nächsten Augenblick raste Darcys Schwert auf ihn nieder. Loki konnte den Hieb gerade noch parieren und lachte gekünstelt auf.  
„Erst wirfst du mir mangelnde Fairness vor und dann bringst du so eine Aktion!", tadelte er, bevor er selbst zum Angriff überging. Lange hatte er, der sich im Grunde der Magie verschrieben hatte und sonst mit eher kurzen Klingen kämpfte, kein Schwert mehr in der Hand gehabt. Seit Sigyns Tod nicht mehr! Nur ungern gab Loki das zu, aber er war ziemlich aus der Übung und Darcy hatte mehr Kraft in ihren Schlägen, als man es erwartet hätte! Trotz allem schlug sich Loki recht gut, so zumindest empfand es Thor, der noch immer das Hin und Her an gepfefferten Schlägen und Blocks beobachtete. Schließlich, nach einer ganzen Weile, fand Loki seinen Spaß am Schwertkampf wieder und sein Blick für die Schwächen seines Gegenübers wurde schärfer. Es war ihr Stand! Wenn Loki beim nächsten Hieb sein Gewicht etwas gezielter gegen sie brachte, dann…  
Ein spitzer Schrei folgte, als Darcy ihr Gleichgewicht verlor. Sie wankte und der Boden kam näher, gleich würde sie fallen… oder auch nicht!  
Loki hielt sie mit einer Hand um die Taille fest, die andere hielt noch immer das Schwert, welches seiner Gegnerin ungeniert auf die Oberweite zielte.  
„Das war ein ziemlich kurzer Kampf!", meinte Loki grinsend, während sein Griff um den Körper der jungen Frau fester wurde, da sie begonnen hatte, sich herauswinden zu wollen. So bekam er die Position von Darcys Schwert gar nicht mit, das hinter seinem Körper auf seinen Rücke zeigte.  
„Ach, war es das?", hielt Darcy schelmisch dagegen und erntete ein Schnauben.  
„Okay, Patt!", gestand der Magier ihr zu und meinte ihr damit einen großen Schritt entgegengekommen zu sein. Darcy dachte jedoch nicht im Traum daran, aufzuhören und befreite sich mit gezieltem Ellenbogeneinsatz aus Lokis Umklammerung.  
„Noch lange nicht!", rief sie aus und setzte zu einem weiteren Angriff an. Loki war für einen Moment die Luft weggeblieben, als Darcys Arm in seinem Magen gelandet war und er war hastig ein paar Schritte zurückgewichen, bevor auch schon ihre Attacke folgte. Schnell fing Loki den Hieb mit seiner Übungswaffe ab, griff Darcys Handgelenkt so fest, dass ihr ein schmerzhafter Laut entwicht und brachte eines seiner Beine so hinter ihres, dass er ihr mit geringem Druck schon wieder das Gleichgewicht stahl. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch landeten beide auf dem Boden, um Darcy nicht zu sehr zu verletzen hatte Loki in letzter Sekunde ihre beiden Schwerter fortgestoßen. Da waren sie nun:  
Darcy die auf dem Rücken lag und sich den angestoßenen Kopf hielt und Loki der über ihr kniete, die Hände neben ihrem Kopf abgestützt, sie teils besorgt, teils triumphierend musternd.  
„Und jetzt, Kleines?", fragte er spöttisch.  
Da wurde Darcy ihre gegenwärtige Situation erst einmal bewusst und mit vor Zorn funkelnden Augen sah sie zu dem Mann über ihr.  
„Geh runter von mir, sofort!"


	9. 9 - ist die Luft reiner

**9\. Kapitel - … ist die Luft reiner!**

„Geh von mir runter!", forderte Darcy erneut lauthals und versuchte sich zu befreien. Als ob Loki das zugelassen hätte! Er nahm ihre Hände und hielt sie so fest auf den Boden gedrückt, dass man im Nachhinein ein Muster von den vielen Steinchen auf dem Boden auf ihrer Haut erkennen konnte.  
„Ich denk nicht dran!", antwortete er und in seiner Stimme schwang ein beunruhigender Ton mit. Bedrohlich, fand Jane, die das Ganze noch immer von abseits beobachtete. Ihr Ehemann verfolgte das Schauspiel ebenfalls, mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Amüsement. Loki hingegen war alles andere als amüsiert, er war kurz vorm Explodieren! Konnte das Mädchen nicht einfach Ruhe geben? Sie hatte verloren, das war eindeutig, und befand sich in einer Situation, in der sie ihm gerade mehr oder weniger ausgeliefert war. Er wollte den Mist nun aus der Welt schaffen, ein für alle Mal! Darcy hingegen schien andere Pläne zu haben, denn sie hob ihr Bein und ließ ihr Knie hochschnellen. Kurz bevor sie eine _sehr_ empfindliche Stelle Lokis hätte treffen können, fing er ihr Bein mit seiner Handfläche ab.  
„Das hattest du nicht _wirklich_ gerade vor, oder?", er knurrte schon fast. Neben der Wut über Darcys seltsames Verhalten, war es ein ganz anderes Gefühl, das Loki schier rasend machte, ausgelöst von der Nähe der jungen Frau zu ihm. Wenn er nicht aufpasst, würde er sich in eine anderweitig unangenehme Lage manövrieren und das wäre ihm schlichtweg… peinlich. Dazu noch dieser trotzige Blick von Darcy und das obwohl _er_ es gewesen war, der _sie_ überwältigt hatte. Irgendwie kam es ihm vor, als sei es andersherum und sie hätte ihn festgenagelt.  
„Und wenn?", kam die herausfordernde Reaktion Darcys, die Loki schier zum Kochen brachte. Mit einer, zugegeben ziemlich ruppigen Bewegung drückte er ihr Bein wieder hinunter und hielt es an Ort und Stelle in dem er sich kurzerhand auf ihre Beine setzte. So konnte sie ihn immerhin nicht mehr treten.  
„Jetzt hör mir gefälligst zu!", fuhr er sie an und packte Darcy am Kinn, damit sie nicht auf den Gedanken kam, seinen Blick ausweichen zu wollen. Doch kaum trafen sich ihre Blicke, verstummten sie beide kurz.

„Was tun die beiden denn da?", fragte Jane Thor flüsternd, kaum dass Loki sich auf ihre beste Freundin gesetzt hatte. Das gab schon ein ziemlich lustiges Bild ab, das musste man zugeben. Offenbar war Thor derselben Meinung, denn er lachte leise.  
„Vielleicht ist das ihre Art, mit dem Vorgefallenen abzuschließen? Offenbar musste es mal kurz richtig krachen, bei den beiden Starrköpfen!"  
Jane ließ ebenfalls ein Kichern hören und schlang ihre Arme um ihren Mann.  
„Na ja, du weißt ja, wie es heißt: nach einem ordentlichen Gewitter ist die Luft reiner!", sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste Thor kurz, der sie daraufhin angrinste.  
„ _Das_ kann ich durchaus bestätigen, meine Liebe!", raunte Thor, bevor er Jane ebenfalls küsste, jedoch viel leidenschaftlicher als sie es getan hatte. 

Davon bekamen die beiden Streithähne rein gar nichts mit, sie waren noch damit beschäftigt, sich mit Blicken zu erdolchen! Dann, keiner hatte es kommen sehen, hörte man nur ein „Plopp!" und sowohl Loki als auch Darcy waren verschwunden!  
Während Thor und Jane sich einen verdutzten Blick zuwarfen, landeten Loki und Darcy woanders, mit demselben lustigen Geräusch. Der jungen Frau entwich ein verblüffter Aufschrei, als sie sich nicht mehr draußen auf dem Trainingsplatz, sondern in einem Zimmer im Palast befanden. Allem Anschein nach Lokis, denn ihres sah ganz anders aus.  
„Wa-was soll das? Wo sind wir?", fragte Darcy verunsichert und sah hoch zu Loki, der immer noch über ihr kniete. Dieser erhob sich langsam und bot ihr seine Hand, damit sie aufstehen konnte. Darcy ignorierte diese höfliche Geste, stand ohne Hilfe auf und sah sich um. Ein großes Bett am Fenster, ein Tisch mit einem begonnenem Schachspiel und eine halb geleerte Karaffe Rotwein. In der Tat Lokis Zimmer! Ihre Augen huschten zur massiven Holztür, die ohne Zweifel in einen der breiten Korridore des Palastes führten. Wenn sie schnell genug war…  
Mitten in der Bewegung schloss sich Lokis Hand fest um ihren Unterarm.  
„Viel zu vorhersehbar, Liebes! Ich sagte doch, du sollst mir endlich _zuhören!_ Ist das so schwer für dich?"  
Die Antwort war ein solides vielleicht.  
Darcy hatte schlichtweg Angst! Nicht etwa, dass er ihr ernsthaft etwas antun könnte, denn tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, er wäre dazu nicht in der Lage. Vor ihren eigenen Gedanken fürchtete sie sich, davor bei dem was er ihr zu sagen hatte einzuknicken und wieder verletzt zu werden. Ihr Stolz biss um sich wie ein tollwütiger Wolf und drängte ihr Herz zurück, das sich immer weiter gegen ihre eingeredete Wut aufbäumte.  
„Ich will dir aber nicht zuhören!", zischte sie und riss sich los. Entschlossen marschierte sie zur Tür, mit dem Gedanken so viel Abstand wie nur irgend möglich zwischen sich und Loki zu bringen. Seine Gegenwart machte sie ganz wahnsinnig. War es vor Jahren noch Loki, der sich hin und her gezogen fühlte zwischen seinem Zorn und dem Wunsch endlich Ruhe und Frieden zu haben, so war es nun Darcy, die in zwei Richtungen gezerrt wurde … und dem wollte sie sich weitestgehend entziehen. Ein unmögliches Unterfangen, wie sich herausstellte. Im nächsten Moment war die glatte Holztür in ihrem Rücken und Loki vor ihr, seine Hände drückten mit unerwarteter Stärke gegen den Eingang. Kein Entkommen.  
„Du _wirst_ mir zuhören!", sagte Loki. Ihre Antwort auf diese Aussage wartete er gar nicht erst ab, er unterband jede Möglichkeit ihrerseits indem er ihrem Mund etwas anderes zu tun gab!  
Darcy verkrampfte kurz, als sie –nach all den Jahren- wieder Lokis Lippen spürte, die ihre mit einer einnehmenden Kombination aus Sanftheit und Nachdruck gefangen hielten. Sie spürte wie ihr Körper sich entspannte, ohne ihr eigenes Zutun kam sie Loki entgegen, begann den Kuss zu erwidern, ungeachtet der Konsequenzen.  
 _Berauschend_  
Ein anderes Wort kam dem Magier nicht in den Sinn mit dem man dieses Gefühl hätte beschreiben können. Konnte man das denn überhaupt? Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hielt er _endlich_ wieder Darcy in den Armen, konnte ihre Lippen unter seinen spüren, ebenso wie ihren raschen Herzschlag, der gegen seine Brust donnerte, im Gleichtakt mit seinem eigenen Puls.  
Eher widerwillig ließ er schließlich von ihr ab, als er bemerkte, dass sich ihre Hände in seine Schultern krallten, ihr übliches Zeichen, dass die Luft beim Küssen knapp wurde.  
In Darcys Kopf fand ein ganz anderer Kampf statt. Die Saat, die sie selbst in den wenigen Jahren gesät hatte, aus Furcht und falschen Stolz, wütete gegen ihre neu aufkeimenden Gefühle, die streng genommen nie fort gewesen waren. Geschlafen hatten sie, erschöpft von dem ewigen Kampf gegen ihre Gedanken, nur um mit diesem Kuss geweckt zu werden. Wie Dornröschen.  
Was sollte sie nun machen?  
Konnte man das Gesagte einfach auslöschen?  
Bei null beginnen?  
Loki lächelte sanft, als Darcy mit großen Augen zu ihm hochsah, teils noch benebelt von dem Gefühl, das der Kuss geweckt hatte, teils verunsichert. Er hob eine Hand, die er zuvor an ihrer Hüfte abgelegt hatte, und strich mit dem Handrücken über ihre Wange.  
„Wirst du jetzt hören, was ich zu sagen habe, du kleine Furie?", flüsterte er, seine Stimme noch ganz rau. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, als das Mädchen in seinen Armen unschlüssig nickte.  
„Es tut mir leid, wie das zwischen uns abgelaufen war!", gestand er schließlich und zog Darcy noch fester in seine Arme. „Ich hab dich damals gesehen, als die Sache mit meinem anderen Ich passierte. Bei den Sternen, hätte ich diese Kreatur aufhalten können, ich hätte es getan. Was er dir an den Kopf warf, war furchtbar… und gelogen! Jedes Wort, was du damals hörtest, war eine Lüge gewesen!"  
„Ich weiß…", warf Darcy ein und legte ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab. „Ich habe im Grunde sofort geglaubt, was Thor von den Vorkommnissen erzählte und auch was in deinem Brief stand. Ich war nur verletzt, wenn auch nicht direkt von dir. Anschließend war ich traurig, weil wir ohne das richtig zu klären auseinander gegangen sind und du mir scheinbar fern bleiben wolltest… und dann kam das Hochzeits-Debakel!" Sie hob den Kopf wieder und sah ihn fragend an. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir im Vollrausch miteinander geschlafen haben?"  
Eine schwierige Frage! Loki wusste es im Grunde selbst nicht, denn das einzige woran er sich erinnern konnte, war dass er und Darcy getanzt hatten. Am Morgen nach der Hochzeit war er dann in seinem Gemächern in Odins Palast erwacht, allein. Doch auf dem Boden hatte noch ein Tuch gelegen, von dem er wusste, dass es zu Darcys Kleid gehört hatte.  
„Also… ich denke wohl eher nicht! Ich hatte am Morgen darauf noch meine Sachen von der Hochzeit an und hätten wir es getan, wären sie entweder quer durchs Zimmer geworfen worden oder ich hätte mich ihrer magisch entledigt und das klappt im alkoholisierten Zustand bei mir nicht so gut. Haben frühere Ereignisse gezeigt. Wir haben wohl nur… keine Ahnung was wir gemacht haben. Wahrscheinlich haben wir wieder irgendwelchen Jux getrieben, oder?"  
Darcy nickte leicht.  
„Geht mir auch so. Vielleicht haben wir auch nur rumgemacht... und hätten wir's echt getan, würde ich mich gerne daran erinnern!", gab sie zu und grinste verunsichert. Loki lachte leise und küsste sie kurz auf die Stirn.  
„Ich weiß was du meinst! _Daran_ würde ich mich auch gerne erinnern", meinte er, noch immer lachend. Dann wurde seine Mimik wieder ernster, als er ihren Blick suchte. „Was wird jetzt aus uns, Darcy? Glaubst du, wir können da anbinden, wo wir aufhörten, oder ist das zu früh?"  
„Wieso lassen wir die Dinge nicht einfach auf uns zukommen und sehen, wohin uns das bringt?", schlug die junge Frau vor und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag schaffte sie es ihn zu überraschen! Zuerst mit ihrem ungeahnt kräftigen Schwertkampf und nun, indem sie ihn küsste. Ebenso süß, wie sie es früher getan hatte, ebenso leidenschaftlich! Loki verabschiedete sich gerade von seinem rationalen Denken, als ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür hinter ihnen die beiden auseinander fahren ließ.  
„Es gibt wohl Dinge, die sich niemals ändern, oder?", fragte er leise, nachdem sich ihre Lippen unwillig voneinander trennten. Es war genau wie früher: immer dann, wenn sie beide sich küssten, unterbrach man sie!

Während Jane und Thor sich, angeführt von einer Palastwache, auf dem Weg zur angesetzten Besprechung mit König Turdaer waren, erwachten zwei kleine Kinder in dem Zwischenzimmer, das Darcys Gemächer mit denen von Thor und Jane verband. Verwirrt blinzelte Cara aus ihren Decken. Die Sonne schien hell durch das Fenster, es war schon später Vormittag. Das fand auch die junge Halbelfe sehr seltsam, normalerweise weckten Darcy oder Jane die beiden Kinder eine Stunde nach Sonnenaufgang. Cara rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, gähnte herzhaft und kullerte aus dem Bett, das eigentlich viel zu groß für sie beide war. Seit die Kleine denken konnte, hatten sie und Damion immer im selben Bett geschlafen. Einmal hatten Jane und Darcy versucht die beiden in eigenen Zimmern schlafen zu lassen, doch ohne den jeweils anderen konnte weder der kleine, rothaarige Wirbelwind noch ihr quirliger, bester Freund einschlafen, so sehr waren sie schon verbunden.  
„Cara?", tönte es von der anderen Seite des Bettes und Damions zerzauster Blondschopf kam unter dem Berg an Kissen zum Vorschein. Desorientiert sah sich der kleine Junge um. Wie spät es wohl war?  
„Wo sind Mama und Darcy?", fragte er und die Hälfte der Buchstaben ging aufgrund der noch anhaltenden Müdigkeit verloren. Das Mädchen zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. Ein Rumoren war zu hören und Thors Sohn sah beschämt an sich herunter. Normalerweise hätte er um diese Uhrzeit schon gefrühstückt und sein Magen meldete sich lautstark.  
„Hab Hunger!", nuschelte er und krabbelte auch aus dem Bett. Cara zog ihre kleine Stupsnase kraus und nickte. Sie verspürte ebenfalls eine ziemliche Leere in der Magengegend. Würden sie den Weg in den großen Raum finden, wo gestern alle gegessen hatten? Nun knurrte ihr Magen ebenfalls!  
„Gehen wir!", sagte Cara und tapste in Richtung der glatt polierten Tür aus dunklem Holz, die in den großen Korridor führte. Sie schaffte es gerade so, die vergoldete Klinke zu erreichen, weil sie noch so klein war. Kräftig zog die Kleine an der Tür, doch sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Auch beim zweiten und dritten Versuch gelang es dem Elfenmädchen nicht die Pforte zu öffnen. Erschöpft ließ sie ab, stemmte die kleinen Händchen in die Seiten und brummte leise.  
„Komm schon Cara!"  
Damion stupste sie in die Seite. Mit einem euphorischen Leuchten in den Augen sah er zu der Tür hoch, die zwischen ihnen und dem Essen stand.  
„Gemeinsam kriegen wir die auf!", er griff nach dem linken Teil der Klinke, Cara rechts. Ohne ein verbales Kommando, als hätten sie sich geistig abgesprochen, zogen sie gleichzeitig die Klinke nach unten und zerrten nach Leibeskräften an der schweren Tür. Langsam gab das Holz nach und die Türe ging schwerfällig auf.  
„Hey, es hat geklappt!", rief Cara aus und schneller als man hätte „Bleib hier" sagen können, waren die beiden Kinder aus dem Zimmer gehuscht und den Flur entlang gerannt, ohne zu wissen, in welcher Richtung die Küche lag.

Es kam wie es kommen musste, die beiden verirrten sich auf der Suche nach der Küche hoffnungslos in den unzähligen Gängen des Schlosses.  
„Ich hab Hunger!", jammerte Damion und setzte sich, mit trotzig vor dem Körper verschränkten Armen, einfach auf den kalten Marmorboden. Cara seufzte, das hatte sie sich von Darcy abgeguckt, und setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben ihren besten Freund.  
„Ich auch!", meinte sie und in ihrem Köpfchen ratterte eine Idee nach der anderen umher, auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit einen bekannten Weg zu finden.  
„Wieso sind hier eigentlich keine Wachen?", fragte Damion unvermittelt. Tatsächlich war ihnen in der Zeit wo sie unterwegs waren –ihnen war es vorgekommen wie Stunden, obwohl es etwas mehr als eine halbe war- keiner von der Königsgarde über den Weg gelaufen. Normalerweise patrouillierten sie durch die Gänge oder bewachten Gemächer, doch nun war nicht einer von ihnen anzutreffen. Gerade wurde ein jeder von ihnen von ihrem Vorgesetzten, Aglaron, zusammengerufen um über die derzeitige Lage in den neun Welten ausreichend informiert zu sein.  
Des Königs Beratungstreffen war in dieser Minute zu Ende und es war kein anderer als Loki, der in den Gang bog, wo die beiden Kinder auf dem Boden saßen. Damions Miene hellte sich sofort auf, als er den Magier erkannte und beim Anblick der beiden entgleisten diesem fast die Gesichtszüge.  
„Onkel Loki!", rief der kleine Junge erfreut und stürmte auf seinen verblüfften Verwandten zu. Perplex stellte Loki fest, dass er seinen Neffen ein paar Augenblicke später auf den Armen hielt. Amüsiert darüber, wie natürlich es sich anfühlte ein Kind bei sich zu tragen.  
„Hallo, mein Kleiner!", meinte er während er Damion zu der Stelle trug, wo Cara noch immer am Boden saß.  
„Was sucht ihr denn hier?", fragte Loki dann und setzte den Jungen wieder neben der Halbelfe ab. Ein lautes Geräusch aus dem Magen von Darcys Nichte gab schließlich die aufschlussreiche Antwort. Leise lachte der Magier und richtete sich wieder auf. Mit Kindern hatte Loki streng genommen so _gar keine_ Erfahrung, er hatte noch keine eigenen.  
„So so… ihr habt also das Frühstück verschlafen?"  
Gleichzeitig nickten Cara und Damion und sahen mit ihren aller besten „kleiner-bettelnder Hund"-Blicken zu Loki hoch.  
Irgendwie konnte er Odin nun verstehen, wenn dieser so resigniert geseufzt hatte, immer wenn Thor und er selbst so vor ihm gestanden hatten. Erneut lachte er kurz auf, bevor er jedem Kind eine Hand hinhielt.  
„Na dann wollen wir dem doch Abhilfe schaffen, oder?"  
Es gab schon einen sehr drolligen Anblick ab, wie Loki mit zwei Kindern an der Hand durch den Gang lief. Cara rang derweil mit sich. Immer wieder sah sie mit großen Augen zu dem Magier hoch.  
Wie sollte sie denn jetzt mit Loki reden?  
War Darcy jetzt sauer auf ihn, oder nicht?  
Loki schien die Blicke des Mädchens zu bemerken und wohl auch die Unsicherheit, die darin lag. Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln sah er auf das Kind herab:  
„Was hast du denn, Kleines?"  
Cara trat sprichwörtlich von einem Fuß auf den anderen, bevor sie die im Kopf lang gestellte Frage endlich aussprach:  
„Sind du und Darcy böse aufeinander?"


	10. 10 - Ein Date?

**10\. Kapitel – Ein Date?**

K inder waren schon erstaunlich!  
Sie bekamen mehr mit, als man selber ahnte, _das_ wurde Loki in diesem Moment klar. Die kleine Cara sah immer noch mit großen Augen zu ihm hoch. Seit ihrer gestellten Frage waren schon einige Augenblicke verstrichen.  
„Wie kommst du darauf?", erkundigte sich Loki schließlich bei Cara, während er die beiden Kinder immer weiter in Richtung der großen Küche des Palastes führte.  
„Du warst so komisch zu ihr…", begann das Mädchen unschlüssig. Damit meinte sie Lokis betonte Zurückhaltung am Vorabend ihrer Tante gegenüber. „… und sie guckt immer so traurig, wenn Tante Jane oder Onkel Thor von dir reden, also…", sie machte eine ausholende Geste mit ihrem freien Arm, als wolle sie zeigen, dass dies wohl ausreichend Argumente seien.  
„Keine Sorge, Kleines. Ich habe heute Morgen mit Darcy gesprochen!"  
„Seid ihr jetzt wieder lieb zueinander?"  
„Ich denke schon!", lachte Loki und ließ seinen Neffen kurz los, um dessen bester Freundin sanft durch die wirren, roten Locken zu streichen. In diesem Moment erreichten sie die Küche und bei dem herrlichen Duft, der sich von dort ausbreitete, knurrte Damions Magen noch einmal lautstark. Loki fühlte sich in diesem Moment sehr an Klein-Thor erinnert, dessen Hunger sich in diesem Alter ähnlich bemerkbar gemacht hatte.  
„Hm… irgendwoher kenne ich das doch!", sinnierte der Magier grinsend, bevor er an die große Doppeltür klopfte, einfach eintreten wäre furchtbar unhöflich gewesen.  
Eine verblüffte Elfe mittleren Alter öffnete und sah aus, als sähe sie einen Geist. Jemand von Adel –Thor und Loki waren in allen Welten bekannt- , aus welcher Welt auch immer, ließ sich selten bis nie hier unten bei den Küchen oder den Gesindegängen blicken. Normalerweise riefen sie jemanden, der dann Essen brachte oder aßen im großen Speisesaal. Loki jedoch lebte schon seit mehreren Jahren in feinster „Do-it-yourself"-Manier auf der Erde. Von einem verwöhnten Prinzen war kaum etwas geblieben.  
„Ich behindere euch fleißigen Leute hier unten nur äußerst ungern, aber die beiden hier haben wohl das Frühstück nicht ganz mitbekommen, woran ich teilweise mit Schuld trage und sind nun ziemlich hungrig. Könntet ihr dem vielleicht entgegenwirken? Nur mit etwas kleinem, versteht sich, dass sie bis zum Mittag keinen Hunger mehr haben…"  
Nun trat eine etwas fülligere Köchin neben die Küchenmagd, die die Tür geöffnet hatte.  
„Mein Herr, das Mittag wird in zwei bis drei Stunden bereit sein und…." Ihr Blick fiel auf Cara und Damion, die das Paradebeispiel eines bettelnden Schmollmundes zum besten gaben.  
„…na gut, ich will ja nicht das mir die Krümel hier verhungern. Kommt mit, aber beeilt euch, bitte!"  
Die Köchin führte Loki und die Kinder vorbei an einem ziemlich großen Topf, an dem mehrere Elfenjünglinge standen und diverse geschnittene Gemüsesorten hineinschütteten und an Tischen wo Gehilfen Zutaten schnitten oder Gewürze zusammenstellten. So viele Elfen waren damit beschäftigt, das Mittagessen für die Gäste und das Königspaar zuzubereiten. Keiner nahm auch nur im Ansatz Notiz von Loki, wie er mit Cara und Damion an den Händen durch das Gedränge an geschäftigen Köchen und Mägden lief.  
„So…", begann die Köchin und öffnete eine unscheinbare Tür in der Mauer. Loki wäre sie nicht einmal aufgefallen, hätte er nicht unmittelbar davor gestanden.  
„… hier machen die meisten von uns Pause. Ich bringe den zwei Kleinen gleich etwas Kuchen, die werden ihre kleinen Bäuchlein schon beschäftigen bis es Mittag gibt, nicht wahr?", sie zwinkerte den beiden Kindern noch verschwörerisch zu, bevor sie verschwand. Kaum war sie durch die Tür gegangen, spürte Loki wie sich zwei Kinderarme fest um sein Bein schlangen. Damion war ziemlich froh darüber, dass sein Onkel ihm aus der kleinen Misere mit dem knurrenden Magen half und zeigte das auch ziemlich deutliche. Weil er eben noch ziemlich klein war, konnte er den Magier nicht richtig umarmen, also musste sein Bein herhalten. Diese Geste der offenen Zuneigung bescherte Loki zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal an diesen Tag einen kleinen Lachanfall.  
„Schon gut, Kleiner!"  
L oki begann sich suchend in der Kammer umzusehen. Ein kleiner Kamin war in die Mauer eingelassen und davor standen mehrere kreisrunde Tische. Um diese verteilt standen zwei bis fünf Stühle der verschiedensten Macharten. Offenbar hatte man des Öfteren welche aus dem Inventar des Palastes stibitzt und hierher gebracht. Ein paar besonders bequem aussehende Stühle standen an dem Tisch direkt vor dem kleinen Fenster und auf diese setzte Loki die beiden Kinder. Genau in diesem Moment kehrte die Köchin wieder zurück, in den Händen hielt sie ein recht volles Tablett. Einer gläserne Karaffe mit goldgelben Saft stand darauf neben zwei Gläsern und einem großen Teller, auf dem sich die verschiedensten Kuchen stapelten. Mit einem Ächzen ließ die Elfe das Teil auf dem Tisch sinken und wischte sich mit einem Tuch das Gesicht. Es war ohnehin schon warm in der Küche, welcher Trottel hatte wohl das Feuer angezündet?  
„Ich denke doch, das wird reichen, oder?" Von Loki kam ein knappes Nicken als Reaktion und während die Frau die Drei wieder allein ließ, wandte er sich an seinen Neffen.  
„Damion, dein Vater erzählte dir ich sei ein Magier, nicht wahr?"  
„Daschhatter!"  
Damions Mund war nun schon mehr als nur voll mit Kuchen, so dass die Worte eher schlecht als recht herauszuhören waren und er beim Reden arg viel …krümelte!  
Die Köchin hat einen guten Spitznamen für den Jungen gefunden und das ohne es zu wissen!, schoss es amüsiert durch Lokis Gedanken.  
„Na dann, schau mal her!", sagte er dann zu den beiden Kindern und bevor auch nur einer der beiden hätte „Oh" sagen können standen da auf einmal zwei Lokis vor ihnen. Cara verblüffte das Ganze so sehr, dass sie sich glatt an ihrem Saft verschluckt und das nicht zu knapp. Laut und wohl auch ziemlich schmerzhaft musste das Kind husten. Loki, sich stumm dafür Vorwürfe machend, schickte seinen Doppelgänger fort um Jane und Darcy über den Aufenthaltsort ihrer Kinder zu informieren und kniete sich besorgt vor das kleine Mädchen hin. Er berührte mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger kurz den Oberkörper von Cara, knapp unterhalb des Halses und atmete tief durch. Ein kleiner Ruck ging durch das Elfenkind als die Blockade sich entfernte, es war mehr Saft in die falsche Bahn geraten als erwartet.  
„Entschuldige, Kleines, ich wollte dich nicht so erschrecken!", gab Loki zerknirscht zu und hatte im nächsten Moment die Arme voll mit einem kleinen Elfenmädchen, dass sich ohne jede Vorwarnung an ihn klammerte.  
Damion war nicht minder besorgt um seine bessere Hälfte und machte Anstalten vom Stuhl zu gleiten doch Loki gab dem Jungen zu verstehen, dass es Cara gut ging. Die dachte derweil gar nicht daran, Loki loszulassen. Die große Menge Flüssigkeit im falschen Teil ihres Halses hatte doch schon ziemlich wehgetan und nun brauchte das Kind schlichtweg… Trost. Dass sie sich dafür ausgerechnet Loki auserkoren hatte verwunderte diesen ziemlich, doch er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Cara hochzuheben und ein paar beruhigenden Worte zu dem Kind zu sprechen. Beide, Loki und Cara sahen sich mit einer ungewöhnlichen Situation konfrontiert: Loki hatte keine Kinder, doch empfand es auf eine unbeschreibliche Art beruhigend das Kind zu trösten, Cara hingegen kannte nur die weibliche Zuwendung von Darcy und Jane und die seltene Nähe von Erynor und Thor, die sich doch ganz anders anfühlte als mit Loki gerade. Das Kind fühlte sich einfach sicher bei Loki.  
„Magst du noch was trinken?", erkundigte sich der Magier bei dem Kind. Doch sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf.  
„Ist trinken jetzt blöd?"  
Nicken.  
Es war schwer für Loki das Lachen zurückzuhalten, aber er wollte nicht, das Cara glaubte er würde sie verspotten, denn das war gar nicht seine Intention.  
„Ich pass auf, dass du dich nicht wieder verschluckst, okay?"  
Wieder sahen zwei große Elfenaugen hoch zu Loki, abschätzend und die Brauen darüber grübelnd zusammengezogen.  
„Na wenn du aufpasst, dann ist es vielleicht nicht blöd!", meinte das Kind. 

So fanden Jane und Darcy die drei einige Zeit später schließlich vor: Damion, der sich reichlich mit Schokoladenkuchen bekrümelt hatte und Loki, der Cara auf dem Schoß hatte. Das Mädchen traute sich gerade wieder, etwas Saft zu trinken.  
„Baff" beschrieb nicht einmal im Ansatz die Stimmung der beiden Frauen, die sie zum zweiten Mal in kurzer Zeit überrollte. Erst vor Kurzem war ihnen Lokis Doppelgänger erschienen, gerade als sie auf d em Weg in das Zimmer der Kinder waren. Knapp hatte er ihnen erklärt, wo die beiden Unruhestifter waren und wie sie sie finden konnten. Nun waren sie ebenso verwundert über das Bild, das der echte Loki mit den Kindern abgab. Er bemerkte sie nicht einmal, da er zu sehr damit war aufzupassen, dass Cara sich nicht mit Saft bekleckerte.  
„Süß!", flüsterte Jane bei diesem Anblick und Loki sah ruckartig auf.  
„Da seid ihr ja!", meinte er und lächelte den beiden entgegen, dabei Darcys Nichte den Becher wieder abnehmend.  
„Ich habe euch bestimmt schon erzählt, wie die zwei hierher gekommen sind, nehme ich an?"  
Loki konnte vieles: sich unsichtbar machen, teleportieren, duplizieren… doch die Gedanken des Doppelgängers konnten sich nicht auf den echten Loki übertragen.  
„Ja, hast du!", stimmte Jane zu und setzte ein Seufzen über den Zustand von Damions Kleidung hinterher. Er hatte es nicht nur geschafft sich über und über mit Kuchen zu dekorieren, es war sogar ein nicht geringer Teil der Glasur auf seinem halben Gesicht gelandet.  
„Ach Schätzchen, wie hast du das den nur wieder hinbekommen!", murmelte sie und hob ihren Sohn hoch, darauf achtend, dass er sie nicht auch noch „verschönerte".  
„Ich glaube das schreit nach einem Bad, oder?", zog Darcy die Kinder auf, wissend wie _begeistert_ sie sein würden. Währenddessen hatte Loki sich mit Cara im Arm erhoben und stand unschlüssig vor deren Tante. Das Elfenmädchen streckte, kaum dass „ihre Darcy" nah genug war, ihre kleinen Arme nach ihr aus. Auch wenn sie die Aussicht schon wieder Baden zu müssen gar nicht freute, war es schön wieder bei Darcy zu sein, die doch mehr eine Mutter für sie war als eine Tante.  
„Na du kleiner Ausreißer, habt ihr Loki geärgert?", fragte sie grinsend, bevor ihr Blick den von Loki traf. Ein Lächeln lag in seinen Augen, ohne dass er auch nur einen seiner Mundwinkel bewegte.  
„Hey…", setzte die junge Frau an.  
Wie ging es denn nun weiter?  
Der Kuss vorhin hatte es zwischen ihnen beiden komischerweise nicht einfacher, sondern noch komplizierter gemacht. Die Wut war fort, das stimmte, aber dieses „auf einen zukommen lassen" war so … offen und schwammig!  
Wo fing man an?  
Wo hörte es auf?  
Wo war die Grenze?  
Jane sah zwischen den beiden hin und her, die sich schlimmer anstellten als verknallte Teenager. Waren sie und Thor wirkliche einmal genau so gewesen?  
„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr es mal mit einem Date probiert, anstatt euch die ganze Zeit stumm anzuhimmeln?"  
„Ein Date?", echoten Darcy und Loki synchron und sahen Jane perplex an. Die wandte sich wieder ihrem Sohn zu, der schon die nächste Taschentuch-Reinigungs-Attacke auf sich zukommen sah und dessen halbstarker Protest unterging.  
„Ja, wieso denn nicht?", fragte Thors Gemahlin leichthin, während sie versuchte Damion die Schokoladenglasur aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.  
„Vielleicht findet ihr so wieder einen Anschluss und könnt euch wieder ein bisschen kennen lernen. Immerhin haben wir uns ja alle in den vier Jahren ziemlich verändert, oder?"  
Loki nickte. Klang logisch, wenn man einmal genau darüber nachdachte, aber wie um alles in der Welt sollten sie hier auf ein Date gehen? Zumal es eigentlich geplant war, dass sie am Morgen darauf zu Erynors Haus aufbrechen und dann am Abend zu Erde zu reisen wollten.  
„Ich… ich lasse mir war einfallen, Darcy! Beim Mittagessen denke ich, kann ich dir sagen was wir machen können, aber wenn dir was einfällt, sag es mir einfach…wir sehen uns!"  
Im Grunde wusste er schon etwas, doch das musste er erst einmal mit Thor besprechen, da er erstens: damit ihre Pläne für die kommenden zwei Tage durcheinander warf und zweitens: wäre das eine gute Chance für seinen Bruder ein bisschen mehr Zeit mit seiner Familie herauszuschlagen. Er verabschiedete sich eilig von den beiden Frauen, mit einem flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange für Jane und einen richtigen, liebevollen Kuss für seine Chaotin Darcy. Kaum hatte er den Raum verlassen, wurden Darcys Augen so groß wie die Teller auf dem Tisch und ihre Gesichtsfarbe nahm einen Hauch rosa an. Jane hatte Mühe damit, ihr lautes Auflachen zu verbergen, so goldig war dieser Anblick. Doch die erheiterte Miene verschwand schlagartig und wich einem scharfen Blick gen Jane, die etwas sang, das verdächtig nach „Darcy steht auf Loki" klang. Jane grinste zu ihrer besten Freundin hoch, registrierte deren Blick und sagte lachend:  
„Ja, ich hab dich auch ganz doll lieb!"

I n den Gemächern des Königspaares herrschte derweil eine ganz andere Stimmung. Die Königin stand vor einem großen Spiegel und betrachtete versonnen ihre Gestalt: ihr Bauch war nun schon sehr gewachsen, wie es bei einer Schwangerschaft eben war.  
„Du siehst so glücklich aus, Liebste!", meinte ihr Gemahl, der Elfenkönig und umarmte seine geliebte Königin von hinten. Sein Kind!  
Sie trug ihr gemeinsames Kind. So glückliche hatte sich Turdaer zuletzt gefühlt, als er mit ihr vermählt worden war.  
„Du aber auch!", gluckste Elrien und strich sich über den Bauch.  
„Wissen die Heiler schon, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird?", erkundigte sich ihr Mann und hauchte hunderte von kleinen Küssen auf ihren Hals und ihre Schulter. Die Königin nickte lachend und drehte den Kopf um ihren Gefährten einen richtigen Kuss zu stehlen.  
„Nun, mein Sternenlicht, so wie ich dich kenne, und das tue ich wirklich sehr gut, wirst du es mir nicht verraten wollen?", flüsterte Turdaer, nachdem er die Lippen seiner Frau wieder freigegeben hatte. Seine Liebste lachte erneut und strich mit der Hand über die Wange des Mannes, den sie so sehr liebte. Diese wortlose Antwort entlockte dem Elfenkönig ein ganz und gar unkönigliches Schnauben. Seine Ehefrau liebte es, ihn aufzuziehen, doch er liebte es genauso sie zu ärgern. Wäre ihre Schwangerschaft nicht so weit fortgeschritten, er hätte sie sich wohl über die Schultern geworfen und auf das Bett zu seiner Linken befördert… Oh je, seine Gedanken schweiften ab!  
Statt seine Königin auf das Bett zu werfen und zu küssen, bis sie beide unter Atemnot litten, zog er sie in eine sanfte Umarmung und ging vor ihr in die Hocke.  
„Hörst du's?", fragte Elrien amüsiert, als ihr Gemahl sein Ohr an ihren Babybauch hielt.  
„Nein! Aber er oder sie hat getreten!", er schickte ein schelmisches Grinsen hoch zu seiner Frau. „Da schlagen wohl deine Gene durch, Schatz!"  
„Schuft!", rief sie gespielt empört aus und schlug ihm spielerisch Schultern. Der Elfenkönig lachte leise, als er sich wieder aufrichtete.  
„Wann ist es soweit? Oder willst du mir das auch nicht verraten?"  
„Nun, in den nächsten Tagen dürfte unser Kind seine Licht in diese aufkommende Finsternis werfen!" Turdaer ging zu der großen Flügeltür, die auf einen weitläufigen Balkon führte und genoss den Sonnenschein, der nach deren öffnen das Zimmer erhellte.  
„Ich freue mich so sehr!", nachdenklich schürzte der junge König die Lippen. „Liebes, ich werde veranlassen, dass die Magierinnen morgen Nacht ein Ritual für die Gesundheit des Kindes durchführen, ist dir das recht?" Ein strahlendes Lächeln wurde ihm geschenkt. Ein solcher Zauber wurde von den fähigsten Magierinnen durchgeführt und von magischen Liedern unter dem Sternenlicht begleitet. So etwas gab es nur selten, da sich bei dem sehr langlebigen Volk der Lichtelfen nicht allzu oft Nachwuchs einstellte, (ebenso wie bei ihren düsteren Brüdern, den Dunkelelfen.)

Zum Mittag waren dann alle, das Königspaar inklusive dessen Gäste, wieder in dem großen Speisesaal versammelt. Elrien erzählte soeben von dem anstehenden Ritual und kaum hörte Loki davon, verwarf er seine ursprünglichen Pläne, sein Date mit Darcy betreffend.  
„Hast du schon einmal den Gesang von Elfen unter dem Sternen gehört?", fragte er mit gedämpfter Stimme an die junge Frau gewandt. Darcy verneinte, was Loki ein leises Lachen entlockte.  
„Da lebst du schon vier Jahre hier in Alfheim und hast so etwas _Schönes_ noch nie erlebt? Das ändern wir und zwar schnell!", legte er fröhlich fest. Thor hatte dem Gespräch, das zwar leise aber trotzdem gut für ihn zu hören war, schweigend zugehört und ahnte was nun folgte. Er behielt Recht, denn seine Bruder richtete prompt das Wort an ihn:  
„Thor, glaubst du wir könnten es einrichten einen Umweg zum Silberlicht-Wald zu machen?"  
„Aber natürlich, mein Bruder! Gedenkst du den beiden die Schönheit des Sternentanzes zu zeigen?"  
Durchschaut!  
Wer hätte das gedacht, nicht nur Loki konnte in seinem Bruder lesen, wie in einem offenem Buch, das Spiel klappte auch hervorragend umgekehrt!  
„Ja, genau das habe ich vor! Wäre dir das Recht, Darcy?", fragte er nun wieder seine Tischnachbarin, die versonnen lächelte. Das war es also, was Loki unter „Sich etwas einfallen" verstand. Darcy stimmte gerade zu, als sich die Königin mit in das Gespräch einschaltete:  
„Das ist ein ganz besonderes Ereignis, meine Liebe! Einem solchen Ritual wird nur selten von Fremden beigewohnt, ich hoffe dir ist klar, wie bedeutsam das ist!"  
Darcy fragender Blick traf den von Loki, der schweigend nickte. Irgendwie war sie gerührt. Unter einem „Date", wie Jane es vorgeschlagen hatte, hätte _sie_ sich ein gemeinsames Abendessen oder einen Ausritt in die Berge vorgestellt, aber das sprengte die Skala. Sowohl Jane als auch Königin Elrien sahen zwischen Loki hin und her und letztendlich auch einander an, dabei verschwörerisch grinsend. Erynor, der zu Janes rechter Seite saß, bekam dieses nonverbale Zwiegespräch mit und ein einziges Wort hallte in diesem Moment durch seine Gedankenwelt:  
 _Kupplerinnen!_

Natasha erledigte gerade die Einkäufe für die kommenden Tage, als sie plötzlich unerwartet Gesellschaft hatte. Erschrocken glaubte sie zunächst, es sei Steve, der erneut das Gespräch suchen wollte, wie er es die vergangenen Tage getan hatte. Sie war aus ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung –ein ziemlich großer Wohnwagen- ausgezogen und schlief nun bei Maria. Erst hatte sie erwogen bei Pepper zu bleiben, doch die direkte Nähe zu Bruce hätte es wohl noch schlimmer gemacht.  
Tatsächlich war es jedoch Lady Sif, die neben der Agentin erschien, wie immer in ihrer Rüstung und mit dem ernsten Gesicht.  
„Was gibt's Sif?", erkundigte sich Natasha, während sie sich Reis abfüllen ließ. Vor einem Jahr hatte die Kriegerin den anderen Avengers letztendlich das „Du" angeboten, nachdem es ihr schlichtweg auf die asischen Nerven gegangen war, immer mit „Lady" angesprochen zu werden.  
„Nun, wir sind aus Asgard zurück… außer Hogun, der ist in seine Heimat zurückgekehrt. Was wir dort gesehen haben, solltet ihr aber erfahren!", meinte die Schildmaid unschlüssig.  
„Oh…", begann Natasha und nahm ihr Essen von dem Verkäufer entgegen. „… das Thor und Loki noch in Alfheim sind, wisst ihr aber?"  
„Ja! Die beiden wurde schon dort ins Bilde gesetzt, so hat man mir berichtet!", erklärte Sif und die beiden begannen nebeneinander her den Weg zu einem Treffpunkt einzuschlagen.

Die Besprechung mit den Avengers lief wie erwartet alles andere als gut. Der Bericht darüber, was mit den Vanen geschehen war, schockierte sie alle. Tony war ohnehin schon angespannt gewesen und nun _das_. Doch während des ganzen Treffen war eine Sache der weiblichen Intuition von Pepper und Sif nicht entgangen: bei Steve und Natasha kriselte es gewaltig.  
Kaum war der formelle Teil der Besprechung vorbei hatte Pepper die asische Frau zu Seite genommen und leise mit ihr gesprochen.  
Kurze Zeit später bekam Natasha ein kleines Glas mit rötlicher Flüssigkeit in die Hand gedrückt.  
„Leere es in einem Zug! Es brennt wie Surts Arsch! Und _dann_ sagst du uns, was los ist!", sagte Sif direkt heraus. Pepper unterdrückte ein Lachen und ließ sich neben Natasha auf einem großen Baumstamm nahe der S.H.I.E.L.D.-Siedlung nieder und legte ihrer Freundin tröstend den Arm um die Schultern.  
„Ich glaube was Sif uns in ihrem Krieger-Jargon sagen will ist: Wir sorgen uns um dich und wollen wissen, was dich bedrückt!"  
Doch Natasha kam nicht mehr dazu, zu sagen, was bei ihr und Steve nicht ganz rund lief. Kaum hatte sie den Mund zum Sprechen geöffnet, traf sie etwas hart am Hinterkopf. Bevor sie auch nur alarmiert aufschreien konnte, wurde ihr ein zweiter Schlag versetzt. Kurz bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor, sah sie verschwommen, wie Pepper ebenfalls zu Boden ging.  
Sif jedoch hatte den ersten Schlag besser weggesteckt und wehrte sich wie ein tollwütiges Tier gegen die Angreifer. Nachtfackeln waren es, denen es doch tatsächlich gelungen war, in das Schutzgebiet und auch in dieses Lager einzudringen. Nun lieferten sich drei von ihnen einen erbitterten Kampf mit der Asin, die sich nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu wehren wusste. Aber selbst eine fähige Kriegerin wie Sif konnte nicht alles sehen. Wie zum Beispiel den Energiestrahl einer modifizierten Chitari-Waffe, der auf ihren Rücken zuraste. Ein heftiger Stoß folgte und zwang Sif in die Knie.  
„Verdammt!", fluchte sie erschöpft. Das letzte was sie sah, bevor alles um sie herum schwarz wurde, war das ekelhafte Grinsen ihrer Angreifer…


	11. 11 - Tanzende Sterne, wütende Sterne

**11\. Kapitel – Tanzende Sterne, wütende Sterne**

„Hat denn keiner gesehen, wohin die drei gegangen sind?", hakte Steve nach. Seine Nerven waren zum zerreißen gespannt. Seit dem vorigen Abend waren Natasha, Lady Sif und Pepper spurlos verschwunden, nachdem sie gemeinsam einen Spaziergang gemacht hatten. Keiner im S.H.I.E.L.D.-Lager schien mitbekommen zu haben, was vorgefallen war, denn von den Auszubildenden von Coulson und Maria Hill hielt sich so spät keiner mehr außerhalb der Schlafräume auf.  
„Ähm…", brachte eine junge Frau mühsam hervor, die gerade so die Schwelle zu Erwachsenen überschritten hatte und hob verschüchtert die Hand. „… ich bin mir nicht sicher, a-aber ich… ich glaube gestern Nacht habe ich Kampfgeräusche gehört!"  
„Warum bist du damit nicht gleich zu mir gekommen?!", fragte Maria, schärfer im Ton als es eigentlich geplant war und sah wie das Mädchen noch mehr in sich zusammensank. Phil machte eine beschwichtigende Geste zu der Zeugin.  
„Schon gut, Lyra! Agent Hill, ich weiß, deine Truppe ist ein Musterbeispiel an Disziplin, doch in anderen Gruppen hier ist es nicht ungewöhnlich, dass gelegentlich ein paar Schüler aneinandergeraten. Bestimmt hat sie gedacht, das sei der Fall, nicht wahr?", fragte er und schenkte Lyra ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Zaghaft nickte die junge Frau und die Angelegenheit war durch.  
„Also, fassen wir mal zusammen…", begann Tony, dessen rechte Hand ungewöhnlich zuckte. Es war als zittere sie in der Aussicht, sich denjenigen der ihm Pepper genommen hatte, um den Hals zu schließen. Abgesehen davon, dass er einfach nur aufgewühlt war.  
„… unsere Mädels waren gestern Abend einen Spaziergang machen, Girl Talk, was auch immer! Die Kleine hier…", er deutete auf Lyra. „ hat gehört, dass jemand gekämpft hat. Wonach klingt das für euch?", er sah abwartend in die Runde. Steve ging mit angespannten Kiefermuskeln im Kreis, Clint und Bruce tauschten deprimierte Blicke aus und zwei verbliebenen der tapferen Drei machten den Eindruck, als würden sie jeden, der ihnen auch nur im Ansatz verdächtig schien, in Stücke zerlegen. Die Stille dröhnte in den Ohren, so geladen war sie.  
„Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten….", dachte Volstagg laut, mit dem Daumen über die Klinge seiner gigantischen Axt fahrend. „… entweder die Frauen haben sich gegenseitig angegriffen, was ich bezweifle, oder aber…"  
„Eine Entführung!", beendete Fandral den Satz für seinen besten Freund.  
 _Entführt!_  
Entsetzt keuchte Steve auf, der Gedanke, dass _seine_ Natasha gewaltsam fortgebracht worden war, ließ ein schmerzhaftes Gemisch aus Zorn, Verzweiflung und Traurigkeit in ihm hochkochen. Für den Moment war es ihm sogar gleich, dass sie ihn vielleicht betrogen hatte. Das Einzige was er wollte war sie wieder in Sicherheit zu wissen. Ein Seitenblick auf Tony verriet ihm, dass es seinem Kameraden im Bezug auf Pepper –abgesehen von der Sache mit der Untreue- genauso ging. Er war ebenfalls am Rande des Wahnsinns vor Sorge.  
„Das…", begann Coulson in die Stille zu sprechen. „ wäre das Schlimmste was in dieser Situation passieren könnte. Was, wenn es die Leute von Thanos und Anhang waren?"  
„Das ist auch meine Vermutung, was die Entführer angeht!", warf Bruce schließlich ein. Seine Mimik verriet ganz deutlich seine Anstrengung, nicht sofort zum Hulk zu werden.  
„Und _das_ ist auch unser größtes Problem!", stellte Clint fest. Er konnte gut verstehen, wie sich Steve und Tony jetzt fühlten, denn Ähnliches hatte er nach dem Verlust seiner Frau Laura durchgemacht. Doch hoffte er für seine Freunde, dass dies temporär blieb und nicht dauerhaft, wie bei ihm.  
„Wir sollten _oben_ Bescheid geben, oder?", fragte Tony verunsichert. Mit „oben" meinte er Asgard, obwohl die Welt der Asen nicht parallel über der Erde lag, sondern um sie kreiste wie es alle Welten umeinander taten.  
„Heimdall kann uns bei der Suche helfen, das stimmt!", schloss Fandral und jähe Hoffnung keimte in ihnen allen auf. Sie mussten nur Glück haben, vielleicht verbargen sich ihre Feinde nicht ständig vor Heimdalls allsehenden Augen. Aber es gab noch ein kleines Problem:  
„Sollten wir wirklich durch die Portale nach Asgard gehen? Jetzt, wo welche von uns entführt worden sind?", fragte Maria besorgt.  
„Was mit denen passiert, die die Portale kreuzen, haben wir gesehen. Aber wenn du dir trotzdem Sorgen machst, kann ich einfach unseren Super-Brüdern eine Nachricht schicken. Die beiden haben, auch wenn sie in Alfheim sind, bessere Chancen Heimdall zu erreichen als wir, denke ich. Loki kennt doch irgendwelche Zwischenpfade, oder so was in der Art!", schlug Clint vor. Er hatte vor Laura mit einer Botschaft zu Loki zu schicken. Es war zwar verdammt umständlich Thor und Loki zu informieren und dann diese zu Heimdall zu schicken, aber vielleicht war es gerade weil es so über sechs Ecken gedacht war, schlichtweg sicherer?  
„Gut, du informierst Conan* und unseren Supermagier und wir überlegen uns in der Zwischenzeit, wie wir unsere Süßen wieder zurückholen! Steve? Wir beide werden nachher mal zu den Drachen gehen. Vielleicht haben die eine Idee und mit etwas Glück können sie außerhalb der Atmosphäre auch fliegen!", Tony klatschte begeistert –so begeistert wie er in dieser Situation eben sein konnte- in die Hände. Immerhin hatten sie schon einmal einen Plan! Nicht der beste, das stand fest, aber auf keinen Fall würden sie die Entführung von Sif, Natasha und Pepper einfach so hinnehmen.  
„Auf geht's Avengers!"  
Mit diesen Worten drifteten sie in kleinen Gruppen auseinander um alles Geplante in die Tat umzusetzen. Außer Bruce, der nicht Tony in ihr Labor folgte, sondern Steve mit dem er ein paar Worte unter vier Augen wechseln wollte.  
„Warte mal!", rief er dem ewigjungen Soldaten hinterher. Dieser drehte sich mit verbitterter Miene zu ihm um.  
„Hör mal Bruce, ich weiß wir müssen gerade jetzt alle an einem Strang ziehen, aber ich habe _wirklich_ keine Lust ausgerechnet mit _dir_ zu sprechen!", die Art wie er das sagte, konnte man schon fast als Anfauchen bezeichnen. Seltene Töne von Steve Rogers.  
„Ich weiß! Clint hat euren Streit unfreiwillig mitbekommen und mich ins Vertrauen gezogen!"  
„Und? Stimmt es!?", knurrte Steve hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Woher diese Wut auf seinen Kollegen kam, konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Als Natasha ihm eröffnet hatte, sie hätte mit Bruce geschlafen, war er traurig gewesen, das stimmte. Nieder geschlagen… aber wütend?  
„Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich Nein sage?"  
„Nicht wirklich!", gab Steve seufzend zu, doch er beruhigte sich ganz langsam wieder. Bruce würde nicht das Gespräch suchen, wenn es nicht etwas gäbe, das es richtig zu stellen galt, so gut kannte er den Wissenschaftler inzwischen. Außerdem gab es bei jeder Geschichte so viele Versionen, wie es Beteiligte gab. Nur wenn man sie _alle_ zusammenfügte, fand man die Wahrheit.  
„Erzähl' schon! Was war zwischen euch beiden?"  
„Ich habe sie untersucht!"  
Steves Sorge um seine Freundin –offiziell hatte keiner von ihnen die Beziehung beendet – wuchs ins Zehnfache. Nicht nur, dass sie entführt worden war, offenbar hatte sie auch gesundheitliche Probleme gehabt. War sie etwa krank? Hatte sie Schmerzen gehabt?  
„Was…", begann Steve doch bevor er auch nur eine Frage richtig ausformuliert hatte, fuhr Bruce fort:  
„Ihr war öfter schlecht geworden und sie meinte sie fühle sich, ich zitiere, verändert. Ich konnte ihr auch sagen, wieso. Aber sie wollte es mir einfach nicht glauben. Erst nach dem fünften Test, war nicht mehr daran zu rütteln..."  
„Was hat sie!"  
„Natasha ist schwanger!"

„Wie weit ist es noch, Loki?", erkundigte sich Jane als es in Alfheim auf den späten Nachmittag zuging. Am Morgen waren sie vom Schloss in Richtung des sogenannten „Silberlicht-Waldes" aufgebrochen, weil Thor und Loki den beiden Frauen ein besonderes Ereignis zeigen wollten: Einige Auserwählte Magierinnen würden in der Nacht ein Ritual für die Gesundheit der Elfenkönigin und der ihres noch ungeborenen Kindes durchführen. Nach mehreren Stunden zu Pferd war der Wald nun beachtlich nahe gerückt.  
„Den Waldrand werden wir bald erreicht haben, da können wir dann eine Pause einlegen. Wenn der Mond am höchsten steht, führen Thor und ich euch beide ins Zentrum des Waldes!"  
Erynor, der mit ihnen ritt, lächelte versonnen. Er selbst würde dem Zauber nicht beiwohnen, irgendjemand musste ja auf Cara und Damion aufpassen, da es erst spät in der Nacht sein würde, wenn die vier in den Wald gingen. Doch er erinnerte sich nur zu gut, wie er damals seiner großen Liebe bei einem solchen Ritual einen Antrag gemacht hatte. Das alles war natürlich schon Jahrhunderte her und seine Frau weilte nicht mehr in Alfheim, sondern im Sternenlicht.

Wie Loki es angekündigt hatte, erreichten sie den Wald schneller als erwartet. Glücklich darüber, endlich wieder die eigenen Beine benutzen zu können, glitt Darcy aus dem Sattel und kaum hatte sie Cara, die die ganze Zeit über brav vor ihr gesessen hatte, vom Pferd geholfen, stürmte das Kind gemeinsam mit Damion umher. Solch eine neue Umgebung musste schließlich ausgiebig erkundet und die Möglichkeiten zum Spielen herausgefunden werden. Jane seufzte hörbar, als die beiden kleinen Wirbelwinde im Wald verschwanden.  
„Keine Sorge, ich habe einen kleinen Bannkreis geschaffen, Jane. Allzu weit hinein werden sie nicht können, aber der Radius ist groß genug, damit sie ausgiebig toben können!", beruhigte Erynor die junge Frau und schnippte kurz mit dem Fingern. Als sei dies ein Signal gewesen, leuchtete ein roter Kreis auf dem Boden auf und verschwand kurz darauf wieder.  
„Trotzdem fürchte ich, kein Baum wird vor Damion sicher sein!", stellte Jane fest und Darcy grinste, als sie an den letzten Vorfall dieser Art dachte.  
„Er schlägt genau nach seinem Vater, Liebes! Thor hielt jeden Baum in Mutters königlichen Garten für eine Kletterherausforderung, als er in dem Alter war!", witzelte Loki und bekam einen schiefen Seitenblick von seinem Bruder.  
„Und das weißt du so genau weil…?"  
„Mutter es mal erwähnte!"  
„Mutter… das war ja klar!"  
„Sie erzählte auch, dass du sehr oft den _direkten Abgang_ vom Baum bevorzugtest, anstatt einfach herunter zu klettern. Das tut doch weh, Thor! Selbst jemand wie du sollte das wi-…"  
Ein Tuch, das ihm doch glatt ins Gesicht geworfen wurde, unterbrach Lokis amüsierten Redeschwall. Mit empörter Miene fischte er das Stück Stoff von seinem Gesicht und ließ es vor sich schweben.  
„Na endlich bist du still!", lachte Thor und ließ sich auf einem umgeknickten Baumstamm nieder.  
„Das kriegst du wieder!", meinte Loki bloß und schleuderte das Tuch mit solch einem Schwung –magisch verstärkt natürlich – auf Thors Magengegend, dass dieser rückwärts vom Baumstamm kippte und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Rück im Gras landete. Jane und Darcy hatten schon bei Lokis Geschichte über Klein-Thor und das Bäume raufklettern kichern müssen, doch nun, wo der Donnergott so unelegant umfiel brach das Lachen lauthals aus ihnen heraus, bis ihnen die Gesichtsmuskeln und der Bauch davon wehtaten.  
„Was lacht ihr denn?"  
Damions Kopf lugte aus dem Gebüsch hervor und keinen Sekunden folgte der von Cara. Erynor, für den Thors und Lokis Verhalten schlichtweg unreif war, seufzte laut.  
„Dein Vater und dein Onkel führen sich wie kleine Kinder!" Der mahnende Ton in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören und veranlasste Thor und Loki dazu, gleichzeitig, die Augen zu verdrehen. Eines der wenigen Zeichen, die zeigten wie tief ihre Verbindung noch immer ging.  
„Macht euch lieber nützlich und baut die Zelte für heute Nacht auf. Ich gehe Wasser holen und wehe, ihr jagt den Wald in die Luft, während ich weg bin!"  
Kaum war Erynor im Schatten der Bäume verschwunden, warfen sich die Brüder hinter seinem Rücken einen Blick zu, der so viel aussagte wie „Hör dir das Gelaber mal an". Ganz in unreifer Jugendlicher-Manier.  
„So kenne ich euch beide ja gar nicht!", stellte Jane, immer noch lachend, fest. Ihr wurde zum ersten Mal vor Augen geführt, dass ihr Mann und ihr Schwager im Stand waren, genauso viel Chaos zu stiften wie die beiden kleinen Kinder _und_ dass Loki trotz seiner Wandlung zum Magier der _für_ die Hilflosen kämpfte, trotzdem noch ganz der Gott des Unheils sein konnte, wenn er wollte.  
„Eigentlich sind wir ziemlich oft so. Früher als Kinder schon und seit wir wieder zusammen leben haben wir uns sozusagen wieder eingespielt!", gluckste Thor und begann langsam ein paar Vorkehrungen für die Nacht zu treffen.

Schließlich versanken die beiden Sonnen Alfheims am Horizont und machten Platz für die strahlenden Sterne und denn silbern leuchtenden Mond. Mit einem Gute-Nacht-Kuss verabschiedeten sich Jane und Darcy von ihren beiden Schützlingen und wandten sich ihren Begleitern zu. Thor hatte soeben die Aufgabe übernommen, seinen Sohn ins Bett zu bringen, als Cara, die schon in den Decken lag, lauthals rief: „Gute Nacht, Loki!" und ein strahlendes Kinderlächeln hinterherschickte. Loki dankte dem Umstand, dass es schon dunkel geworden war, sonst wären die anderen in den Genuss eines seltenen Anblickes gekommen: ein errötender Loki! Die offene Zuneigung, die ihm die Kleine entgegen schleuderte war… man fand einfach keine Worte um das angemessen zu beschreiben. Er räusperte sich, wünschte den Kindern ebenfalls einen erholsamen Schlaf, bevor er sich an die restliche Gruppe wandte.  
„Wir sollten aufbrechen!", dabei deutete er auf den Wald direkt vor ihnen. Thor nahm sogleich Janes Hand in seine und es konnte losgehen! Loki ging voran, er schien als einziger den Weg durch die dicht stehenden Bäume und fast mannshohen Sträucher zu kennen. Die Luft war frisch und kühl, wie es im Wald zu erwarten war und es roch nach Kräutern, die es in der Welt der Menschen nicht gab.  
„Ist es das erste Elfenritual, das du siehst, Thor?", fragte Jane flüsternd. Wie alle von ihnen hatte auch sie das Gefühl, einen Fehler zu machen, wenn sie zu laut sprach.  
„Ja! Aber Loki hat schon einige gesehen!"  
„Wirklich?", rutschte es Darcy verblüfft heraus und sie achtete für eine Sekunde nicht auf das was ihre Füße taten. Sie übersah eine aus dem Waldboden ragende Wurzel, verlor das Gleichgewicht und… fand sich im nächsten Augenblick in Lokis Armen wieder. Darcy konnte sein breites Grinsen nicht sehen, sie ahnte es mehr, vor allem da in seiner Stimme ein amüsierter Ton mitschwang.  
„Das wird doch hoffentlich nicht zu Gewohnheit, Kleines?"  
„Ach halt die Klappe!", fauchte Darcy gespielt auf, nur um kurz darauf selbst leise zu lachen. Thor und Jane liefen hinter den beiden und warfen sich viel sagende Blicke zu. Zumindest versuchten sie es, aber bei dieser Dunkelheit war nichts zu erkennen. Der weitere Weg verlief relativ still, bis auf den einen oder anderen Scherz zwischen Loki und Thor oder einen erklärenden Kommentar, das kommende Ereignis betreffend.

„Hier ist es!", verkündete Loki schließlich und die Gruppe fand sich am Rand einer kreisförmigen Lichtung wieder. Rund zehn Elfenfrauen standen in deren Mitte, gekleidet in knöchellange, weiße Roben. Im Zentrum brannte ein kleines Feuer, mit hellblauen Flammen und ein kleiner Bach am nördlichen Rand der Ebene sorgte mit seinem Plätschern für eine sanfte Hintergrundakustik.  
„Komm mit!", bat Loki Darcy und führte sie etwas weg von seinem Bruder und Jane. Sie waren zwar als Gruppe unterwegs, doch er wollte etwas mit der jungen Frau allein sein, der Hauptgrund dieses „Dates" war ja, dass sie wieder etwas zusammenfanden. Außerdem glaubte er, Thor wolle bestimmt ebenfalls ein wenig Zweisamkeit mit seiner Gemahlin genießen. Loki fand, etwas vom Rand der Lichtung entfernt im Wald, aber so gut gelegen, dass man wunderbar auf die Lichtung sehen konnte, einen relativ großen, glatten Felsen auf dem beide bequem Platz fanden.  
„Setz' dich ruhig, es dauert noch ein bisschen, bis sie den Zauber ausführen!"  
„Was genau passiert jetzt eigentlich?", erkundigte sich Darcy im hinsetzen, Lok tat es ihr gleich.  
„Nun… das ist eine sehr alte Form der Magie, in Asgard wurde sie zuletzt Jahrhunderte vor Thors Geburt praktiziert. Die Elfen rufen im Grunde nur die Sterne an, wie sie das machen siehst du gleich, und bitten um Schutz für die Königin und das Kind, das sie in sich trägt. Sowie wie auch die Asen und die Vanen, glauben die Elfen, Sterne seien die Seelen der Verstorbenen. Streng genommen, bitten sie also lediglich um den Beistand ihrer Ahnen!"  
„Glaubst du das mit den Sternen auch?"  
„Selbstverständlich tue ich das!"  
Darcy entglitten die Gesichtszüge, diesmal für Loki sichtbar, denn genau in jenem Moment stieg der Mond über die Baumkronen auf die Lichtung und erhellte ihre Miene.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr so an solche Dinge glaubt!", stellte die überrascht fest. Doch im Stillen gestand sie sich ein, es war ziemlich interessant, was Loki da erzählte. Der klang nun, wie so oft, ziemlich belustigt.  
„Bloß weil unsere Welten einen Teil der menschlichen Sagenwelt bilden, bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass wir keine eigenen Mythologie besitzen!", antwortete er. Darcy wollte gerade etwas Freches erwidern, doch die Worte blieben ihr stecken, bevor sie auch nur den Mund geöffnet hatte.  
Die Magierinnen hatten ihren Zauber begonnen. Jede von ihnen hielt eine kleine Fackel in der Linken, die Kapuzen ihrer Gewänder hatten sie sich nun über die Köpfe gezogen, ihre Gesichter waren verdeckt. Leiser Gesang erhob sich, eine Elfe nach der Anderen stimmte das sanfte Lied in ihrer Muttersprache an. Es dauerte nicht lang und die Einzelstimmen hatten sich zu einen Chor zusammengefügt und das Lied erfüllte die ganze Lichtung. Die Musik ging förmlich unter die Haut, der der vier Beobachtenden fühlte sich auf eigentümliche Art berührt.  
Ein Blick auf seinen Bruder verriet Loki, dass auch Thor und Jane diesen Gefühlen erlagen. Verträumt dreinblickend hielten sie einander im Arm und schenkten sich gelegentlich einen liebevollen Kuss.  
„Sieh' mal!", flüsterte Loki und stupste Darcy an der Schulter. Auf ihr fragendes Gesicht hin deute er bloß auf seinen Bruder und Jane.  
„Süß, süß, süß!", hauchte Darcy und ihre Stimme wurde ein paar Oktaven höher.  
Nicht nur die beiden!, dachte sich Loki, als er Darcys Mimik betrachtete.  
„Sie sind perfekt füreinander, nicht wahr?", fragte er schließlich leise und Darcy stimmte nickend zu. Wie stark die Gefühle des Donnergottes und seiner Frau zueinander waren, strahlte beinahe so hell aus den beiden heraus, wie die Sterne. Aus irgendeinem Grund stimmte es die beiden Beobachter auch ein wenig traurig.  
„Glaubst du, unsere Beziehung hätte auch so tief gehen können, wäre das mit meinem Doppelgänger nicht passiert?"  
„Loki, bitte nicht…", Darcy hielt ihm einfach den Mund zu, um jede weitere Aussage dieser Art zu unterbinden. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil zuckte ein anderes Bild durch ihre Gedanken: Loki und sie, wie sie im Meer standen und _er_ es gewesen war, der _ihr_ den Mund zuhielt. Damals hatte alles angefangen…  
„Es lässt sich nicht mehr rückgängig machen! Wir können nur das Beste aus dem machen, was uns gegeben ist!", flüsterte sie, während Loki ihre Hand von seinem Mund wegnahm  
„Können wir das?", fragte er betrübt und hoffend zugleich. „Wollten wir es nicht _auf uns zukommen lassen_?", er hielt ihre Hand noch immer und der Blick den er ihr schenkte glitt warm durch sie hindurch. Er hatte es schon wieder geschafft, ihr rationales Denken auszuhebeln, genau wie er es früher schon getan hatte. Verdammt, wie schaffte er das nur?  
Die Alten Gefühle von damals überrollten sie beide, mischten sich mit neu hinzugekommenen und die Wucht dieser Mischung riss beide geistig fort. Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend zog Loki Darcy zu sich, so dass sie streng genommen auf seinem Schoß saß. Es war fast die gleich Situation, wie bei ihrem Schwertkampf am Tag zuvor, nur umgekehrt.  
„Lass mich raten…", begann Darcy und ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig, „… genau das hast du jetzt vor?"  
„Allerdings!", brachte Loki gerade noch hervor, bevor er seinem Mund etwas gänzlich anderes zu tun gab.  
Vergessen war für den Moment der immer kräftiger anschwellende Elfengesang, das Rauschen des aufkommenden Windes wurde uninteressant, sogar die Tatsache, dass unmittelbar vor ihnen ein Zauber durchgeführt wurde, rückte in weite Ferne. Loki und Darcy waren fort, das einzige was sie wahrnahmen, war der jeweils andere, während ihre Lippen einen altbekannten und gleichzeitig völlig neuen Tanz miteinander wagten. Als würden sie sonst ertrinken, so hielten sie einander fest während sie sie küssten als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr und genossen es einfach beieinander zu sein.  
Ein leuchtend heller Schein riss das Paar aus der eigenen kleinen Welt. Wie betäubt waren sie, fanden erst nach einigen Sekunden in die Realität zurück, nach Luft ringend und glücklich darüber, welche Richtung ihr „Date" eingeschlagen hatte.  
„Da oben!", flüsterte Loki und sah zum Himmel, Darcy immer noch in seinen Armen haltend. Er dachte nicht einen Augenblick daran, sie loszulassen.  
„Die Sterne…", hauchte Darcy und sah wie gebannt hoch. Ihre Verwunderung kam nicht von ungefähr, die Gestirne sie… tanzten!  
Ein anderes Wort fiel ihr für diesen Anblick schlichtweg nicht ein. Die hellen Funken am Himmel –einige bloß, nicht etwa alle – zogen kreisende Bahnen, bildeten für wenige Augenblicke verschlungene Muster und Symbole.  
So etwas Schönes hatte sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen!


	12. 12 - Kein Entkommen

**12\. Kapitel- Kein Entkommen!**

Jane war so entspannt wie selten in ihrem Leben! Hier, im Silberlicht-Wald, zu stehen und dem sanften, magischen Gesang der Elfen zu lauschen, während Thor ihr immer wieder seine Liebe bekundete, war schlichtweg wunderbar.  
„Mein Stern, was gäbe ich dafür, es den hellen Funken am Himmel gleichzutun und mit dir zu tanzen…"  
„Und unter _Tanzen_ verstehst du sicher was anderes, so wie ich dich kenne!", kicherte Jane und schmiegte sich enger in die Arme ihres Mannes. Es schien, als würde die Gefühle der beiden ein leuchtendes Schild über sie spinnen, das sie behütend umgab. Jedoch nicht nur sie!  
„Sieh mal!", wisperte Thors Gemahlin, als ihr Augenmerk auf das zweite Pärchen auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung fiel. Darcy und Loki hatten sich auf einen Felsen niedergelassen. So eng hielten sie einander umfangen, es war, vor allem aus Mangel an Beleuchtung, schwer bis nicht auszumachen welches Körperteil zu wem gehörte.  
„Sie werden doch wohl nicht hier…", setzte Jane mit tadelnden Unterton an, doch Thor konnte sie beruhigen.  
„Ich glaube kaum, dass sie ihren Gefühlen in Anwesenheit der Magier _so_ Ausdruck verleihen! Sie werden sicher nur angebrachte Gesten der Zuneigung austauschen, da bin ich mir sicher."  
Wieder einmal wunderte Jane sich, wie sehr Thor sich tatsächlich in seinen Bruder hineinversetzen konnte. Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen um, so dass sie ihn ansehen konnte –zuvor hatte sie mit dem Rücken zu ihr gestanden- und schenkte ihrem Ehemann einen weiteren Kuss.  
„Ich liebe dich!"  
„Ich dich ebenso, Jane!"  
Lange noch standen, oder saßen, die vier auf der Lichtung und lauschten dem Gesang der Elfenfrauen, der klang als sei er nicht aus dieser Welt. Die Sterne hatten mit ihrem fröhlichen Tanz aufgehört und nun trieben jene auserwählten Himmelslichter dahin, wie von unsichtbaren Wellen sanft getragen. Hin und wieder erhob sich der Wind, als wolle er die Anwesenden daran erinnern, dass er ebenfalls noch da sei. Sein Rauschen klang in jedem Baum auf den er traf anders. Die alten Weiden seufzten als hätten sie unendlich schwere Lasten zu tragen, während die Eichen und Buchen einen fröhlichen Chor bildeten, um die Elfenmagierinnen zu unterstützen. Zusammen mit den murmelnden Lauten, die der Bach in die Nacht warf, entstand eine Musik, die Ihresgleichen suchte. Der Gesang schwoll an, die Magierinnen sangen lauter, bis das Lied letztendlich seinen Höhepunkt fand und die Stimmen abebbten, sowie der Wind es auch tat. Nur kurze Zeit später lag die Lichtung still und dunkel vor ihnen. Der Mond hatte sich zurückgezogen, aufkommende Wolken begannen ihn zu verdecken, kein Stern tanzte mehr. In der aufwallenden Dunkelheit, die jedoch keineswegs bedrohliche oder düstere Züge annahm, waren die Elfen im Zentrum kaum noch zu erkennen. Ihre Fackeln waren erloschen, nur ihre hellen Gewänder waren noch zu sehen, wenn der Mond einen vereinzelten Strahl durch die aufkommende Wolkendecke sandte. Die Stille, die auf dieses akustische Spektakel folgte, war keine von bedrückender Natur, sondern erhaben und wohltuend. Solche Spuren im Gemüt der Anwesenden hinterließen nur starke Zauber und wahre Gefühle. Nicht viel Zeit war vergangen, da hatten die Elfenmagier die Waldlichtung bereits verlassen und die vier Zuschauer beschlossen, es sei an der Zeit den Rückweg anzutreten.  
„Morgen haben wir noch den ganzen Weg zu eurem Haus, den Schlaf werden wir wohl brauchen!", sagte Loki. Er half Darcy von dem Stein herunter und hielt ihre Hand die ganze Zeit über. Thor, der einen Arm um die Schulter seiner geliebten Frau gelegt hatte, entging das nicht, als sein Bruder und die junge Frau wieder zu ihnen kamen. Ein vielsagendes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
„Wollt ihr's jetzt offiziell machen?", fragte der Donnergott erfreut. Darcy sah fragend hoch zu Loki, der den Blick auf dieselbe Art und Weise erwiderte. Ohne sich vorher abgesprochen oder sich auf eine andere Art ein Zeichen gegeben zu haben, zuckten beide kurz mit den Schultern.  
„Ich denke mal, das ist ihre Version von _Ja_!", meinte Jane, sehr zur Belustigung ihrer Begleiter  
 _Offiziell_ also!  
Na das war ja mal ein ungewöhnliches Date!, dachte sich Darcy, während sie sich langsam wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Rand des Waldes machten. Noch immer war es so dunkel, dass man die Gesichter der jeweils anderen nur sehen konnte, wenn der Mond wieder sein Licht schickte, aber das tat er nicht oft. Wenig wurde auf dem Rückweg gesprochen, das Erlebte saß jedem von ihnen noch in den Köpfen und den Herzen. Lange würden sich die vier an diese schicksalhafte Nacht erinnern.  
Jedoch nicht nur wegen des Zaubers…

„ _Siehst du sie?", flüsterte eine raue Stimme in der Dunkelheit. Ein paar leuchtende Augen blitzten hinter einem recht struppigen Gebüsch hervor, das schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte, und der Blick schweifte über die kleine Senke zu den Füßen des Beobachters. Rechts begann ein Wald, der die Senke zu zwei Seiten einschloss und sich bis zu Horizont ausdehnte, ein Ende konnte keiner ausmachen. Am Rand dieses Waldes brannte ein Feuer, gerade groß genug um den Halbkreis aus Zelten, der sich seit dem späten Nachmittag dort befand, Licht zu spenden. Eine hellhaarige Gestalt saß am Feuer und blickte dann und wann aufmerksam in die Umgebung. Von den Personen, auf die der eine Beobachtende wartete, war noch nichts zu sehen.  
„Nein, jetz' nerv nicht!", grollte es zurück, kaum dass die Gestalt, deren Haut im Dunkel rötlich zu glühen schien, wieder in den Schatten des Buschwerks getaucht war.  
„Irgendwann müssen sie doch wieder kommen, oder wollen die im Wald pennen?", sprach eine dritte, ungewohnt hohe Stimme.  
„Glaub' ich nicht!", meinte derjenige, der das kleine Lager in der Senke beobachtet hatte. „Die Weiber werden ihre Kinder nicht allein lassen in der Nacht!", er klang abfällig. Wie hätte er es auch jemals verstehen können?  
Nachtfackeln besaßen keine Mütter, geschweige denn weibliche Mitglieder. Thanos hatte sie gezüchtet, sie waren künstlich erschaffen und magisch gestärkt worden. Hätte man sie nicht kosmischen Energien und Magie ausgesetzt um sie rasant wachsen zu lassen, so hätten sie noch immer die Gestalt von Kindern! In ihren Köpfen waren sie es teilweise noch, mit ihrer im Grunde hilflosen Art. Sie waren programmiert zu tun, was man sagte und das wenige eigene Denken, das man ihnen gelassen hatte, war nicht von besonderem Tiefsinn geprägt.  
„Haben die anderen ihren Auftrag schon erfüllt?"  
„Es kam kein Signal!", brummte ein weiterer der Truppe, der die ganze Zeit mit den Rücken zu den anderen gesessen hatte um Ausschau zu halten. Er sollte nicht mehr lange auf das ersehnte Zeichen warten müssen!_

Etliche Meilen westwärts, aus der Richtung aus der Loki und seine Leute gekommen waren, befand sich eine weitere Gruppierung der Nachtfackeln, doch diese hatten einen Dunkelelfen bei sich, der Portale erschaffen konnte. In einer dunklen Kammer, die vor allem Putzutensilien beherbergte, hatten sie sich versteckt, auf ihren Augenblick wartend.  
Die Nacht hatte auch im Königspalast Alfheims Einzug gehalten. Wie ein blauschwarzes Samttuch hatte sich die Dunkelheit über die Umgebung gelegt und hielt die Welt in einer weichen Umarmung. Vor wenigen Stunden waren die meisten Lichter im Schloss gelöscht worden, nur wenige Räume waren voll beleuchtet, wenn jemand noch spät nachts arbeitete oder privaten Dingen nachging. Wenn doch mal der ein- oder andere Elf in der nächtlichen Ruhe durch die Korridore ging, trug er oder sie eine Kerze bei sich… so wie es in einem Anflug von Leichtsinn auch die Königin tat. Nun in ein silbern-glänzendes Nachtgewand gekleidet und barfuß, huschte sie mit einer einzelnen Kerze in der Rechten durch die mit zumeist roten Teppichen ausgelegten Flure ihres Schlosses.  
Ein wundersamer, unerklärlicher Appetit auf Apfelkuchen hatte die Hochschwangere in dieser Nacht gepackt. Dieses Verlangen hatte Elrien zunächst zu bekämpfen versucht, fast zwei Stunden hatte sie im Bett gelegten und sich eingeredet, dass dies Zeit bis zum Frühstück habe. Eine leise, helle Stimme, die ihr immer erschien, wenn sie diese seltsamen Essenswünsche überkamen, hatte sie in Lügen gestraft. Letztendlich hatte sie sich ergeben und da sie ihre Dienstmädchen wegen solch einer Lappalie nicht aus den Betten scheuchen wollte, hatte sich Elrien kurzerhand selbst auf den Weg gemacht. Da lief sie nun, mit knurrendem Magen durch die Gänge ihres Palastes in der Aussicht auf leckeren Apfelkuchen… direkt in die Arme derer, die sie jagten.  
Ein Knurren hinter ihr ließ sie umdrehen.  
Die Elfenkönigin schrie gellend auf bei dem Anblick dieser Kreatur, die sich aus den Schatten auf sie zubewegte. Groß war er, wie ein Dunkelelf es war, doch hatte er die tiergleichen Gesichtszüge und Fangzähne eines Chitauri. Seine Haut glühte wie die eines jungen Feuerriesen und seine Augen leuchteten fahlgelb. Sprechen konnte dieser Vertreter der Nachtfackeln nicht, denn er gehörte zu einer Untergruppe, die das nicht benötigte. Ihr einziger Zweck war der Kampf, wozu musste man da Sprechen?  
Das Wesen gab einen knurrenden, rasselnden Laut von sich und aus der Dunkelheit, die sich nun hart und bedrohlich um Elrien schloss erschienen zwei weiterte seiner Art. Vor Entsetzen ließ die Königin ihre Kerze fallen und schrie erneut. Kaum dass die Flamme mit dem weichen Teppich in Berührung kam, fing der Stoff Feuer! Panisch hastete die Königin zu Wand, ihren Bauch mit beiden Händen wie zum Schutz haltend. Das Feuer erhellte den ganzen Gang und ein weiterer, ungewollter Besucher wurde offenbart: ein Dunkelelf.  
„Um der alten Verwandtschaft unserer Völker willen, sag mir sofort, was ihr hier wollt!", sprach Elrien diesen direkt an, wieder ganz Königin. Von dem abtrünnigen Magier bekam sie dafür lediglich ein dünnes, fast schon mitleidiges Lächeln.  
„Lass es mich so sagen, liebste Königin", begann er, dabei Letzteres mit reichlich Sarkasmus im Tonfall schmückend. „… wenn du nicht willst, dass deinem Kind oder gar deinem Volk etwas passiert, kommst du nun ohne großen Widerstand mit uns, oder wir sind gezwungen entweder dir dein Ungeborenes zu entreißen –und ob du das überlebst ist auch nicht sicher- oder die unschuldigen Bewohner werden daran zu leiden haben!" Schneidend und kalt war die Stimme des Mannes nun gewesen, so wie seine eisblauen Augen, die hinter der Maske hervorstachen.  
Er hatte ihren empfindlichen Nerv getroffen: Ihr Kind!  
Natürlich wusste die Elfenkönigin, dass es ihr und dem Ungeborenen keineswegs gut in der „Obhut" ihrer Feinde gehen würde, aber die Aussicht ihr Baby zu verlieren, war schlichtweg undenkbar!  
Tränen liefen über ihr zartes, und besorgniserregend blasses, Gesicht als sich Elrien straffte und dem Dunkelelfen entgegenblickte, erhaben wie es nur wahre Königinnen vermochten.  
„Ich werde mit euch gehen, wenn ihr schwört, dass meinem Kind und meinem Volk kein Leid geschehen wird!"  
Gelangweilt zog der Dunkelelf einen Dolch hervor – _das_ hatte er erwartet- und schnitt sich in die Handfläche. Schwarz, wie seine Seele es war, tropfte das verkommene Blut in die Flammen.  
„Ich schwör's...Auf ein Wort von jemandem wie mir solltest du allerdings nicht viel geben. Nehmt sie mit!", die letzten Wort waren an die Nachtfackeln gerichtet. Als wäre es nichts, durchschritten die drei das höher lodernde Feuer. Einer von ihnen schickte sich an, die Königin grob über seine Schulter zu werfen, doch ein harsches Wort des Anführers hielt ihn ab. So trug er sie nun wie ein kleines Kind. Kaum war sie hochgehoben worden, da schallte es _„FEUER IM PALAST!"_ und _„EINDRINGLINGE!"_ durch die Korridore. Der Dunkelelf seufzte übertrieben theatralisch auf und erschuf einen Übergang.  
„Nie lassen sie einen in Ruhe seine Arbeit tun!", murrte er, bevor er es als Erster durchschritt. Der Fuß des letzten Nachtfackelkriegers war noch nicht ganz mit dem Portal verschwunden, da kam des Königs Grüne Garde um die Ecke gestürzt. Doch es war zu spät…  
Ihre Königin war fort!

Schmerz war das Erste was Sif wahrnahm, als sie ihr Bewusstsein wiedererlangte. Wie zwanzig Bilgenschweine hämmerte es hinter ihren Schläfen, während ihr Rücken brannte als stünde er in Flammen. Mühsam war es für sie, ihre Augen vollends zu öffnen und bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, schloss sie sie sogleich wieder. An der Tatsache änderte das freilich nichts: sie saß auf dem Boden eines kreisrunden Raumes, Wände und Boden waren aus stumpfen Metall gefertigt, ebenso wie die Ketten, die ihre Hände und Füße hielten. Verankert waren diese in der Wand, an der Sif bis eben gelehnt hatte. Benommen richtete sie sich auf, blieb aber sitzen und sah sich weiter um.  
„Oh bei Walhallas Trinkhörnern, Nein!", wisperte sie. Natasha und Pepper waren ebenfalls hier, genau wie sie angekettet auf dem Boden. Sie waren beide noch bewusstlos und mit aufwallendem Zorn bemerkte Sif die Platzwunde an Peppers Kopf. Allzu sanft war hier also auch im ohnmächtigen Zustand nicht mit ihnen umgegangen worden. Aber wo genau war _hier_ denn? Diese Frage wurde bald beantwortet, wenige Augenblicke später öffnete sich eine Tür, die sich geschlossen so perfekt in die Metallwand fügte, dass man nicht erraten hätte, dass sie überhaupt existierte. Zuerst kam ein Dunkelelf herein, gefolgt von…  
„Hohe Königin!", rief Sif überrascht aus und wollte aufstehen. Die Ketten waren dafür jedoch zu kurz und sie landete unsanft auf den Knien. Die junge Elfenregentin sah traurig zu der Kriegerin herunter bevor sie ihr ein paar beruhigende Worte in der sanften Sprache der Elfen sagte. Sif richtete derweil das Wort an den Dunkelelfen, dabei dessen Volkes harsche Zunge sprechend:  
„ **Was soll das hier? Lasst uns sofort wieder frei!** "  
Der Dunkelelf verharrte kurz in seiner Position, verblüfft wie flüssig einer Asin das Dunkelelfische über die Lippen kam, dann brach er in kaltes, hohes Gelächter aus.  
 _„_ **Nur jemand vom vermessenen Volke Asgards könnte eine derart plumpe Forderung stellen. Lass es mich so sagen, meine nicht gerade geschätzte Schildmaid: euer Aufenthalt hier wird gewiss eine Weile dauern, ob ihr wollt oder nicht! Wenn ihr euch nicht allzu quer stellt, geschieht euch auch nichts, sofern eure Verbündeten einlenken** _…"_ erneut lachte er bevor er sich der Tür zuwandte. Er war schon fast verschwunden, als er sich noch einmal zu Sif umdrehte und mit unverhohlener Freude sagte:  
 _„_ **Jeden Gedanken an Flucht solltet ihr schleunigst verwerfen! Aus diesen Räumen würde nicht einmal der Mann entkommen, der sich in den grünen Riesen verwandeln kann!** _"_  
Kaum waren die Frauen allein in ihrem Gefängnis, entkamen Sif ziemlich derbe Flüche und Schimpfworte bei denen Elrien ein säuerliches Gesichts zog und die Hände über den Bauch legte, als wolle sie ihren Baby die Ohren zuhalten. Schließlich hatte die Asin ihrer Wut gehörig Luft gemacht –ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie Natasha und Pepper geweckt hatte – und sah die Elfenkönigin mit entschuldigender Miene an.  
„Was'n los!", brummte Pepper und hielt sich den hämmernden Kopf. Natasha war schon wieder voll da und sah sich aufmerksam um. Bei dem Anblick der hochschwangeren Elfenkönigin schluckte sie hart und hielt sich eine Hand auf den Bauch, der noch völlig flach war.  
Ihr selbst war es ein Rätsel gewesen, wie es hatte passieren können… sie war schwanger!  
In ihrer Jugend war doch aber alles Mögliche in die Wege geleitet worden um das zu verhindern. Die fünf Schwangerschaftstests und die weiteren Untersuchungen von Bruce konnten doch nicht alle lügen, oder? Bruce hatte es ihr so erklärt, dass man ihr die Organe, die für die Schwangerschaft erforderlich waren, nicht entfernt, sondern lediglich die Eileiter gekappt hatte. Selbst so war eine Zusammenkunft natürlich unmöglich, hätte es sich bei Steve um einen normalen Menschen gehandelt. Allem Anschein nach waren aber auch seine Zellen für die Fortpflanzung überdurchschnittlich _gut_ und hatten die Barriere überwunden, ebenso wie die vereinigte Zelle so den Weg in ihre Gebärmutter gefunden hatte… Wissenschaft und Superkräfte, eben!  
Klang wahnsinnig und das wahnsinnigste war, dass es stimmte!  
Die Situation, in der sie sich nun befanden, machte es alles andere als einfacher. Sif klärte Pepper soeben über ihre derzeitige Lage auf, was ihre Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurücklenkte.  
„Also… haben uns Thanos plus Anhang entführt?"  
„Ja!", stellte Sif knapp klar. Pepper seufzte hörbar und warf einen besorgten Seitenblick auf Elrien. Sie hatte es gerade wohl am schwersten, konnte doch ihr Kind sich entscheiden, jeden Moment zur Welt zu kommen. Sie saßen bis zum Hals im Dreck!

Friedlich schien noch immer die Nacht zu sein, als die vier aus dem Wald kamen und sich schon auf einen letzten Becher Wein am Feuer und ein weiches Lager freuten. Erynor war noch wach und saß im Licht der goldenen Flammen ein. Lächelnd blickte er seinen ehemaligen Schüler entgegen, der ihn, noch immer Darcys Hand haltend, entgegenkam.  
„So, sind eure Differenzen beigelegt?", erkundigte er sich, während sie alle Platz auf dem warmen Gras nahmen.  
„Nicht nur das!", warf Thor ein und schenkte seinem Bruder ein vielsagendes Grinsen. Der alte Elfenmagier verstand zunächst nicht, wovon der Sohn Odins sprach, bis er Loki und Darcy genauer musterte. Von beiden ging ein seltsames Strahlen aus, ähnlich wie bei Thor und seiner Frau, pures Glück vermischt mit offen brennender Zuneigung. Mit jeder kleinen Geste oder einem liebevollen Blick verrieten sie sich nun.  
„Ihr habt wieder zueinander gefunden?"  
Loki nickte Erynor zu, schon fast verlegen lächelnd.  
„Wie wunderbar! Ich sagte dir doch, du sollst nicht aufgeben… darauf sollten wir anstoßen!", rief der Elf erfreut aus und lief in das Zelt, in dem er und Loki zu schlafen gedachten. Die Aufteilung war schon auf dem Ritt zum Wald festgelegt worden und man wollte sie nicht unbedingt ändern, bloß weil Loki und Darcy nun offiziell ein Paar waren. Diese eine Nacht würden sie schon noch aushalten, hatten sie gescherzt. Wie konnten sie auch ahnen, _wie falsch_ sie da lagen?  
Erynor durchwühlte also seine Tasche, während sich ihre Beobachter lautlos näherten. Thor hatte für den Moment ein vages Gefühl der Unruhe, fast so als würde er ahnen, dass etwas bevorstand. Dieses Gefühl missverstehend, ging er zu dem Zelt, wo sein Sohn und Cara schliefen, um dort nach den Rechten zu sehen. Thors Blick wurde sanft, als er die beiden unschuldig schlafenden Kinder beobachtete, die doch so viel Chaos stiften konnten, wenn sie wach waren. Loki war in der Zwischenzeit zu seinem Lehrmeister gegangen und ging ihm mit dem Verteilen des Weines zur Hand. Später sollte er es bitter bereuen, die beiden Frauen am Feuer allein gelassen zu haben.

Darcy spürte, wie sich eine unnatürlich warme Hand um ihren Hals schloss und war schon im Begriff zu schreien, doch eine zweite hielt ihr den Mund zu, bevor auch nur ein Laut erklingen konnte. Zunächst panisch versuchte sich verzweifelt aus dem Griff zu kommen, mit dem sie eisern festgehalten wurde. Mit ein paar Ellenbogenstößen und eine kräftigen Ruck bekam sie ihre Arme schließlich frei. Jane war es mittlerweile gelungen, ihren Mann auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Demjenigen, der sie umklammerte, hatte sie eine Kopfnuss verpasst –was nun ganz schön wehtat- und lauthals nach Thor gerufen. Der war sofort zur Stelle und das Bild, das sich ihm bot, ließ trotz des wärmenden Feuers einen eisigen Nebel durch all seine Glieder fahren.  
Eine Gestalt, wie er sie erst vor Kurzen auf der Erde gesehen hatte, rang mit Jane und versuchte die Frau unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Darcy ging es nicht besser, sie schlug auf ihren Angreifer ein, biss zu wo sie rankam und fluchte wie ein besoffener Troll. Thor war schon im Begriff, Mjöllnir zur Hand zu rufen, da trafen zwei Gläser auf die Köpfe der Nachtfackeln. Die gaben jeweils ein unwirsches Knurren von sich. Loki hatte die Gläser geworfen, mit einer Präzision die nur jemanden zu Eigen war, der jahrelang das Werfen von Klingen und dergleichen trainiert hatte. Auch er war im Begriff einzuschreiten und den Frauen zu helfen, da schoss plötzlich ein heller Strahl aus dem Himmel herab, umschloss Jane, Darcy sowie ihre Angreifer und verschwand mit ihnen.  
„ _JANE!_ ", rief Thor hinterher während Wut und Entsetzen gleichermaßen nach ihm griffen. Einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Bruder werfend, verstand er, dass sie wohl beide gerade haargenau dasselbe durchmachten: man hatte ihnen das genommen, das ihnen mitunter das Liebste in den Welten war…


	13. 13 -Verspätete Warnung

**13\. Kapitel – Verspätete Warnung**

Fort!  
Sie waren weg!  
Jane und Darcy waren wer-weiß-wohin gebracht worden, gegen ihren Willen und das war _seine_ Schuld. So zumindest empfand es Thor.  
Wäre ich doch schneller gewesen!, fluchte er innerlich. Loki haderte ebenfalls mit Selbstvorwürfen, glaubte er doch durch seine kurze Abwesenheit den Angreifern eine Chance geboten zu haben.  
„Wir müssen…", setzte Thor gerade an, doch ein helles Stimmchen unterbrach ihn.  
„Warum war es so laut?", drang es vom Eingang des Zeltes, wo Damion und Cara bis vor Kurzem noch friedlich geschlafen hatten. Prompt war Thor bei seinem Sohn und hob den kleinen Jungen in seine Arme.  
„Es ist nichts, mein kleiner Krieger! Schlaf weiter!" Wenn Thor geglaubt hatte, er könne das erwachte Kind nun wieder beruhigen, war er gehörig auf dem Holzweg. Eines fiel dem Jungen sofort auf und alarmierte ihn auf der Stelle:  
„Wo ist Mama?!" Nun befand sich der Sohn Odins wahrhaftig in einer Zwickmühle. Dass er dem Kind nicht sagen konnte, dass böse Leute seine Mutter entführt hatten, war logisch, aber war es nicht auch falsch, Damion zu belügen? Thor rang nach den passenden Worten, doch das Problem wurde ihm glücklicherweise abgenommen. Erynor nahm ihn das Kind kurz ab und redete leise in der weichen Muttersprache der Lichtelfen auf den Jungen ein. Was genau der Elf sagte, verstanden weder Thor noch Loki, denn es war ein völlig anderer Dialekt, als der den die Brüder einst gelernt hatten. Es schien Daimion jedoch zu beruhigen, denn er schloss prompt die Augen und ließ sich widerstandslos zurück ins Zelt tragen. Bevor Erynor die Kinder wieder allein ließ, flüsterte er der schlafenden Cara ebenfalls etwas ins Ohr.  
„Sie werden nun ruhig schlafen können!", sagte er zu den beiden Brüdern, deren Stimmung hingegen jenseits von ruhig war. Der Elfenmagier bemerkte sehr wohl, dass sein ehemaliger Schützling und dessen Bruder am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs standen, so sehr hatte sie der abrupte Verlust ihrer Gefährtinnen getroffen. Er legte jedem von ihnen eine Hand auf die Schulter und fand auch für tröstende Worte in seiner Sprache für die beiden, allerdings für sie verständlich:  
„ **Auch diese Nacht wird vergehen, junge Freunde. Wenn die Sonnen uns ihre Strahlen schicken werden, wird auch ein Teil der Dunkelheit von euren Gemütern fallen. Morgen finden wir einen Weg eure Sterne wieder zu euch zu holen, doch nun müsst ihr ruhen. Allzu schnell macht man gravierende Fehler, wenn man überstürzt und erschöpft handelt!** "  
Natürlich waren Thor und Loki immer noch wütend und besorgt um die entführten Frauen, doch die warme Stimme des Elfen und dessen väterlich-tröstende Aura gab ihnen die Kraft, die sie brauchten um nicht die Besinnung zu verlieren. Der Schock verflog nach und nach, doch es waren viele weitere aufmunternde Worte seitens Erynor nötig, bis sich die beiden endlich im Stande sahen, sich zu Bett zu begeben. Wissend, dass keiner von den Brüdern alleine bleiben sollte und die Nähe des jeweils anderen helfen würde, komplimentierte Erynor die beiden in das Zelt, wo er mit seinem Schüler hätte schlafen sollen und er wachte seinerseits über die Kinder. Kein Wort wurde im Zelt von Thor und Loki gewechselt und doch merkten sie die Dankbarkeit des Anderen, für den stummen Trost und das Verständnis. Auch wenn ihre Gedanken so sehr in Aufruhr waren, dass sie tobten wie die von Thor gerne geschaffenen Stürme, glitt jeder von ihnen in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Der hielt allerdings nicht lange vor.

Die Sterne begannen gerade zu verblassen, als Loki mit einem Ruck erwachte und kerzengerade im Lager saß. Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, als würde jemand aus der Ferne nach ihm rufen.  
War es Darcy?  
Noch halb im Schlaf, erhob er sich recht ungelenk aus dem Bett, das im Grunde nur eine Ansammlung von Decken war und schaffte es irgendwie aus dem Zelt zu gehen, ohne seinen Bruder zu treten. Ein Glück hatte keiner von ihnen gesehen, wie sie geschlafen hatten, sowohl Thor als auch Loki wären knallrot angelaufen. Schon als Kind, wenn einer von ihnen das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass es dem Anderen schlecht ging, hatten sie in einem Raum geschlafen, in sehr jungen Jahren sogar in einem Bett. Eine Geste gab es dabei, die dem zu Tröstenden _immer_ geholfen hatte Ruhe zu finden und meist hatte sich diese Position unbewusst im Schlaf eingestellt: sie schliefen Kopf an Kopf!  
Loki erblickte gerade den schmalen Streifen im Osten, der ein helles Grau angenommen hatte.  
Der Tag kehrte zurück!  
Kurz erinnerte sich Loki an die tröstenden Worte, die sein Lehrmeister gesprochen hatte und gab ihm im Stillen recht. Die Aussicht auf das Licht des Tage brachte einen Funken Hoffnung mit sich, an den Loki sich festzuhalten gedachte.  
„ **Die Nacht weicht, das Licht bringt der Tag!** ", murmelte er ein Sprichwort vor sich hin, das er vor Jahren von Aglaron gelernt hatte, als sie gemeinsam durch Alfheim gezogen waren, während seiner Studien in dieser Welt. Viel hatten sie beide gemeinsam durchgemacht, beinahe so viel wie er und Thor. Es hatte sogar Zeiten gegeben, wo sie zu dritt durch die wilden Lande dieser Welt gewandert waren, die Köpfe voll Unsinn auf der Suche nach Abenteuern. Erynor hatte sie mal im Scherz „Chaos-Trio" getauft. Ein Glück war dieser Spitzname nicht hängen geblieben!  
So tief versunken war Loki in Gedanken zu seiner Vergangenheit, dass er den hellen Funken vor seiner eigenen Nase nicht sah, der vom Horizont stetig näher kam. Ein Schrei, charakteristisch für eine ganz besondere Art Raubvogel, erscholl und hallte über die Senke. Sofort erkannte der Magier, _welches_ Tier sich da näher, gab es doch derlei Vögel in Alfheim gar nicht.  
„Laura!", rief er dem Milan-Weibchen entgegen. Kaum hatte sie den Ruf vernommen, setzte Laura zum Sinkflug an nur um wenige Augenblicke später auf Lokis ausgestreckten Arm zu landen. Sanft strich dieser über die weichen Federn des Vogels.  
„Hast du eine Nachricht für mich?", fragte er leise, woraufhin das Tier wie bestätigend mit den Schnabel seine Hand stupste und sein Beinchen austreckte, an dem ein kleiner Brief hing.  
„Danke!", sagte er und strich Laura noch einmal kurz über den Kopf, bevor sie sich wieder in die Lüfte erhob, um zu ihren Herrn zurückzukehren. Derweil flogen Lokis Augen über die hastig hin gekritzelten Zeilen, die Clint ihm geschickt hatte. Mit jedem Absatz wurde die Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen tiefer. Den Brief noch in den Händen haltend, ging er wieder ins Zelt und weckte seinen Bruder recht unsanft mit einem Stupser seines Fußes.  
„Steh auf!", forderte er, kaum dass Thor seine Augen geöffnet hatte. Zunächst gab der Donnergott, seinem Namen alle Ehre machend, nur ein unwirsches, verschlafenes Grollen von sich. Als er endlich wach genug war, um sich aufzurichten, fragte er:  
„Was ist denn los?"  
Ohne weitere Erklärung drückte Loki ihm den Brief aus Midgard in die Hand. Seine Miene war, während er die Mitteilung las, fast nicht von der Lokis zu unterscheiden.  
„Oh…", gab Thor zunächst als einzige Reaktion von sich, während er sich umständlich aus den vielen Decken schälte.  
„Du triffst den Nagel auf den Kopf, lieber Bruder… Ist mit Mjöllnir aber auch keine Herausforderung. Viel wichtiger ist jedoch: _was_ machen wir jetzt?" Sein Bruder schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen und blieb eine ganze Weile still. Immer wieder warf er einen kurzen Blick auf Clints Brief nur um dann wieder Löcher in die Luft zu gucken.  
„Also…", begann er schließlich. „… ich glaub' Heimdall weiß schon längst was hier vor sich geht, Vater bestimmt auch. Aber…"  
„Du glaubst wir sollten trotzdem nach Asgard?"  
„Ja!", stimmte Thor knapp zu und nickte. „Ich kann's nicht genau erklären Loki. Es ist so ein Gefühl, das ich habe! Außerdem könnte Vater uns vielleicht ein paar Hinweise geben."  
Loki schnaubte, was er davon hielt war allzu deutlich. Auf Thors fragenden Blick hin, meinte er:  
„Nichts gegen Odin, er ist im Großen und Ganzen ein guter König, doch… im Nachhinein erscheinen viele seiner Entschlüsse ein wenig herzlos. Überleg mal, er wollte deine schwer vom Äther lädierte Geliebte zurück zur Erde schicken, weil er sie für minderwertig hielt…Ich glaube er wird uns von einer Rettungsmission abraten!"  
Thor blickte seinen Bruder verdutzt an. Eigentlich glaubte er, Loki und Odin hätten ihre Differenzen beigelegt, doch irgendwie klang es nicht danach. Beim zweiten Gedankengang kam er allerdings zu dem Schluss, dass es nicht nach einem wütenden verbalen Angriff klang, was sein Bruder sagte. Trotzdem hakte er nach:  
„Glaubst du das wirklich?"  
Lokis erste Reaktion war ein Schulterzucken.  
„Ich hoffe es kommt nicht so, aber, seine Verdienste in Ehren, Odin ist alt. Seine Sichtweise gerät in letzter Zeit sehr oft mit der unsrigen aneinander, ist dir das entgangen?"  
„Natürlich nicht!", lenkte Thor schließlich ein, betrübt von der Tatsache, die ihm vor Augen geführt worden war. Natürlich liebte er seinen Vater, doch auch ihm war keineswegs entgangen, dass der König Asgards etwas nachließ!  
„Heißt das, du willst nicht nach Asgard?", fragte er Loki, fast schon kleinlaut.  
„Doch, sicher will ich das. Ich wollte nur, dass du auf den Starrsinn deines Vaters vorbereitet bist, den du nebenbei geerbt hast! Wir sollten am besten gleich aufbrechen, oder?"  
Mit einer unschlüssigen Miene nickte Thor. Erynor, von der immer lauter werdenden Diskussion der beiden Brüder geweckt, steckte verschlafen den Kopf aus dem Zelt.  
„Was, bei Surts Arsch, treibt ihr da?", flüsterte er, wütend dass er so früh wach geworden war. Kurz schilderten Thor und Loki die Situation, die im Brief erklärt worden war und ihre Pläne, die alte Heimat aufzusuchen.  
„Ich bleibe hier!", stellte Erynor sofort klar und nickte ins Innere des Zeltes. „Irgendjemand muss ja auf die beiden Zwerge aufpassen und ein Kriegsrat ist wahrlich nichts für sie!"  
„Wohl wahr…", dachte Thor laut nach und sah Erynor eindringlich an. „In Sicherheit weiß ich Damion in deiner Obhut und du bist einer der wenigen, dem ich so sehr vertraue, wie Loki!"  
„Was sich schon als Fehler erwiesen hat!", warf sein Bruder ein und richtete ebenfalls das Wort an seinen Lehrer: „Jetzt wo Darcy, als Caras Tante und Bezugsperson fort ist, hast du wohl das einzige Recht auf das Mädchen aufzupassen. Aber ich fühle mich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, sie nicht selbst beschützen zu können…Bitte achte gut auf sie!"  
Oha! Hatte der Magier etwas wie Vatergefühle für sich entdeckt? Thor war nicht der einzige der sich das fragte, auch Erynor wunderte sich darüber. Offenbar war es nicht nur Darcy gelungen, Loki wieder „einzufangen", sondern ihrer Nichte gleich mit.  
„Nie würde ich zulassen, dass den Kindern etwas Schlimmes zustößt, denn wie die eigenen Töchter, die ich gerne gehabt hätte, sind mir ihre Mütter –oder Tante in Darcys Fall- und somit liegen mir die Kinder ebenfalls sehr am Herzen."  
Das erste Mal, seit die beiden Frauen entführt worden waren, konnten Loki und Thor wieder lächeln, bevor sie zeitgleich zum Himmel blickten.  
„Heimdall, hol uns nach Hause!"

„Hm… hat sich ja nix verändert, seit dem letzten Mal!", stellte Tony fest, als er Seite an Seite mit Steve durch die hohen Galeriegänge in Asgards Palast ging. Auch sie beide waren, auf ausdrücklichen Wunsch Odins hin, von Heimdall geholt worden und wurden nun in ihre Zimmer geleitet, um sich bis zur großen angesetzten Besprechung zurückziehen zu können. Die Ausdrücke auf den Gesichtern der anderen Avengers, als sie beide einfach vom Bifröst erfasst worden waren, hätte jede Comedy- Show gesprengt.  
„Es scheint ein Ort zu sein, an dem die Zeit einen anderen Rhythmus hat!", antwortete Steve auf die spöttische Aussage seines Kollegen hin. Die Wächter, die sie begleiteten, warfen sich hinter den Rücken der Menschen fragende Blicke zu, blieben aber stumm.  
„Was liegt dir quer, Schnucki?", fragte Tony schließlich. Er ging davon aus, dass es die beiden Asen hinter ihnen herzlich wenig interessierte, was in dem Privatleben eines Menschen so vor sich ging. Weit gefehlt! Die Krieger hinter ihm spitzten die Ohren, um zu erfahren, was nun kommen würde.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst!", wich Steve mit betonten Gleichmut aus, hoffend Tony würde locker lassen.  
„Jetzt mach dich doch nicht lächerlicher, als ohnehin schon, Kumpel! Dich wurmt was, das seh' ich! Immer noch der Streit mit Tasha? Ich meine, die Entführung unsere Süßen hat uns alle ausgeknockt, dir scheint aber noch etwas Probleme zu machen und…"  
„Sie ist schwanger!"  
Wäre das ein Cartoon gewesen, hätte man nun wohl die charakteristischen Grillen im Hintergrund zirpen gehört. Tony blieb abrupt stehen, seine Miene jenseits von Gut und Böse, gewürzt mit einer guten Priese „Surprise!"  
„Wow!", pustete er aus und musterte den Captain, als zweifle er an der Aussage. „Wirklich?"  
„Na ja… wenn Bruce es festgestellt hat, dann…"  
„Ist es von dir?"  
„Na offensichtlich!"  
„WOW!"  
„ _Lass das mit dem WOW_!", fauchte Steve und begann stur weiterzugehen. Nach einigen Sekunden des perplexen Hinterherguckes, entschloss sich Tony, Steve etwas mehr auf den Zahn zu fühlen.  
„Also, machst du dir Sorgen um das Kind?", schloss er.  
„Auch…"  
„Was denn noch?"  
Steve holte tief Luft und blieb stehen.  
„Sie… sie sagte mir, dass sie keine Kinder bekommen kann … und jetzt _das_! Außerdem hat sie mich angelogen, was Bruce angeht… Wieso?"  
Nachdenklich zog Tony die Brauen zusammen. Er wunderte sich ebenfalls über Natashas Verhalten und auch die Tatsache, dass sie schwanger war, obwohl es scheinbar unmöglich war. Normalerweise hätte er mit den Schultern gezuckt und einen Kommentar á la „Die Frauen eben!" abgelassen, doch hier war der Sachverhalt ernster und Steve zudem noch –das würde er niemals laut sagen- einer seiner besten Freunde.  
„Vielleicht…", begann er und legte Steve einen Arm auf die Schulter. „… vielleicht hatte sie Angst! Menschen machen dumme Sachen, aus Angst, das wissen wir!"  
„Wovor sollte sie denn Angst haben? Dass ich das Kind nicht will?"  
„Kann sein!", stimmte Tony zu. Im Grunde tat Steve ihm so richtig leid. Da hatte er seit _vielen_ Jahren wieder mal eine Frau gefunden und dann verrannten sich die beiden so. „Sie glaubte womöglich, du würdest sie sowieso verlassen und hat sich zusammengereimt es sei einfacher für sie, selbst zu gehen…"  
„Das ist doch verrückt!"  
„Wir sprechen hier von Nat! Einer von uns! Wir sind doch der verrückteste Haufen, den es je gegeben hat!"  
„Auch wieder wahr!"

„Lass mich runter, sofort! Du widerwärtiges Ekelpaket! Ich reiß dir deine Eier raus, wenn du mich nicht loslässt! Ich hack dich in Stücke!", schallte es durch die Gänge des Raumschiffes und die helle Stimme drang bis in den Raum, wo die vier anderen Gefangenen bereits waren.  
„Ich glaub, die haben Darcy erwischt!", meinte Pepper trocken und Natasha unterdrückte ein Lachen. Lachen wäre in dieser Situation wahrhaftig unangebracht, zumal sie nicht einmal wussten, was ihnen noch bevorstand. Peppers Vermutung wurde kurze Zeit später bestätigt, als die Tür aufglitt und sowohl die mit Flüchen um sich spuckende Darcy als auch die vor Verzweiflung fast apathische Jane hineingeführt- oder gestoßen- wurden. Während Janes geistige Abwesenheit es einfach machte, die Ketten anzulegen, machte es Darcy es ihnen schwerer. Sie trat um sich, schlug hinterher und schleuderte den Wärtern Dinge entgegen, bei denen sogar Sif große Augen bekam, obwohl sie unter Kriegern mit arg losen Zungen gelebt hatte. Letzten Endes unterlag aber auch Darcy, wurde angekettet und ihr wurden sogar Knebel angedroht, wenn sie nicht endlich die Klappe hielt. Also hatte sie sich damit begnügt, ihre Entführer mit Blicken zu erdolchen. Von draußen klang schließlich eine grollende Stimme herein.  
„Holt mal die Elfe und die Asin raus, vielleicht kriegen wir ein paar Infos!"  
Elrien wurde schlohweiß und auch die anderen Frauen zeigten ihre aufkommen Furcht deutlich. Jeder war sofort klar, was sie sich unter „Infos bekommen" vorzustellen hatten…  
Folter!  
„Das könnt ihr nicht bringen!", rief Jane, die gerade aus ihrer Apathie gerissen worden war. Ein Dunkelelf erschien und machte sich daran, die Elfenkönigin und Sif loszuketten. Er schenkte Jane ein süffisantes Grinsen, das Lokis aus früheren Zeiten bösartige Konkurrenz machte.  
„Wir können, meine schöne Sterbliche, und wir werden!"  
„Sie ist schwanger, lasst wenigstens die Königin in Ruhe!", schrie Pepper den Kerl an und erntete einen wutblitzenden Blick.  
„Sei still, Menschenkind… um dich kümmern wir uns früh genug!"  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort an die anderen Gefangenen wurden Sif und Elrien herausgezogen. Durch etliche, verschlungene Gänge wurden sie beide geführt, bei der zehnten Abzweigung hörte Sif auf zu versuchen, sich den Weg zu merken. Dann warf sie einen Blick zu der Elfe an ihrer Seite, die mit den Tränen kämpfte.  
„Geht es Euch gut?", flüsterte sie und die offene Sorge entlockte der Regentin der Lichtelfen ein verzweifeltes Lächeln.  
„Noch…", wisperte sie zurück, doch dieses kurze Gespräch blieb nicht unentdeckt.  
„Schnauze, ihr Gören!", dröhnte einer der Nachtfackelwachen, der vor ihnen ging. Da war die Begrüßung in dem Raum, in dem sie ankamen schon weitaus freundlicher, wenngleich auch höhnisch:  
„Hallo, meine Damen!", kam es ihnen entgegen, zu freundlich, als dass es ehrlich hätte sein können. Thanos trat ins Licht und lächelte sie aufgesetzt und kalt an. Sif durchschaute dieses aufgezogene Spiel sofort, ebenso wie ihre Begleiterin.  
„Was wollt ihr?", fuhr die asische Schildmaid ihren „Gastgeber" sogleich an. Malbeth und Surt standen im Hintergrund, die „Befragung" wurde Thanos selbst vornehmen. Surt sah dem ganzen mit großer Vorfreude entgegen, war doch jede Art von Gewalt seine große Leidenschaft, während Malbeth beinahe schon angewidert war. Er mochte er nicht, Sachen derart zu verzerren und auszudehnen, wer nicht kooperierte starb, kurz und wenn es ein ruhmreicher Krieger war sogar schmerzlos. Aber eine derartiges in die Länge ziehen, unnötige Sauerei anrichteten oder einen würdevollen Gegner quälen war in seinen Augen abartig. Außerdem, und dass ließ den Dunkelelfen fast aufstoßen, trug die Königin ein Kind in sich. An einer Schwangeren verging man sich nicht, Punkt!  
„Du weißt doch sicher, als Regentin von Alfheim, wo sich die Essenzen deiner Welt befinden, oder?" Entsetzt weiteten sich Elriens Augen, auch Sif war schockiert.  
„Das kannst du nicht machen!", flüsterte die Elfe. Thanos hingegen lachte grollend und kalt auf. Wie verblendet diese Wichte doch waren, glaubten es könnte nicht sein, dass er sich die Macht zu holen gedachte, die ihm zustand.  
„Natürlich kann ich das!"  
„Aber Alfheim wird..!"  
„Mir ist egal, was aus der Welt wird, das dürftet ihr doch seit Midgards Untergang gemerkt haben, oder?", schnitt Thanos der Elfe das Wort ab. In seinen Augen waren sie nicht mehr wert, als der Staub an seinem Schuh.  
„Also… ich wiederhole mich ungern. _Wo_ ist Alfheims Essenz?!"  
Elrien schwieg beharrlich und gab ihr bestes, ihre Angst niederzuringen, Sif stand neben ihr und hoffte, die Königin möge stark und Thanos nicht zu grausam sein.  
„Ich habe Mittel und Wege, euch zum Reden zu bringen. Ja, Asenweib dich habe ich nicht vergessen!"  
„Thanos!", rief Malbeth dazwischen und trat aus dem Halbschatten ins Licht. „Wir haben ihr geschworen, dass dem Ungeborenen nichts geschieht…"  
„Es gibt Dinge, die ihr unsägliche Schmerzen bereiten können, ohne dass ihr Balg Schaden nimmt. Außerdem hat _dein_ Soldat es geschworen, nicht ich!" Genervt schnaubte der Dunkelelf und warf der Elfenkönigin einen schon fast entschuldigenden Blick zu. Wider seine Überzeugung, begann er Sympathie für seine helle Gegenspielerin zu empfinden. Grobe Gewalt einem solch sanften Wesen anzutun, stieß ihn ab.  
„Halt dich zurück, sonst… „  
„Sonst _was_!?", drohte der Chitauri und warf dem Elfen einen Blick zu, der sogar Surt im Hintergrund Angst machte. Malbeth verdrehte die Augen und hob ergeben die Hände.  
„Trollhirn!", brummte er leise in sich hinein, im Glauben Thanos würde es nicht hören, aber weit gefehlt.  
„Bring noch so ein Spruch und ich knöpfte mir _dich_ als nächstes vor!", drohte er, kurz bevor Malbeth den Raum verließ.  
„Also…", begann Thanos und holte eine lange gezackte Klinge hervor, die unheilvoll leuchtete. „… du wolltest mir gerade Erzählen, wo Alfheims Essenz ist!"  
Stolz, trotz der Gefahr, die ihr sprichwörtlich unter die Nase gehalten wurde, stand Elrien schweigend vor dem Chitauri und Sif hob anerkennend eine Braue.  
„Tu was du willst, Fremder. Das Elfenvolk wird blutiges Rachegericht an euch vornehmen, sollte mir oder dem Kind etwas geschehen!"  
„Eine Ameise sollte sich nicht gegen den Stiefel wenden, der auf sie niederrast. Es ist ihr Tod!", wiederholte Thanos beinahe die gleichen Worte, die er einst Loki in den Mund gelegt hatte, doch die Reaktion die Sif ihm gab, verblüffte ihn dann schon:  
„Komm drauf an, wie viele Ameisen sich gegen den Stiefel richten!", schleuderte sie ihm entgegen und bekam zum ersten Mal Thanos volle Aufmerksamkeit. Die Asin wollte also zuerst leiden? Thanos war es nur recht. Bei der Elfe hätte er sich zurückgehalten, auch wenn er sich vor Malbeth so gegeben hatte, als sei es ihm egal, doch bei Sif zeigte er keine Gnade. Ohne Vorwarnung stieß er sein Messer in Sifs Körper. Es wurde kein lebenswichtiges Organ getroffen, doch die Wunde blutete stark, denn die Klinge war gezackt und die Widerhaken rissen ihre Haut auf.

Als die beiden schließlich wieder in die Zelle zu den anderen gebracht wurden, waren beide übersäht mit notdürftig versorgten Wunden, die nicht genauer erkennbar waren. Auffallend war jedoch, dass Elrien nur welche an Arm, Bein und Schulter hatte, während Sifs ganzer Körper übersät war. Keine von beiden sprach darüber, was passiert war, doch versicherten beide, nichts Wichtiges verraten zu haben.  
„Lange werden sie nicht so geduldig bleiben, oder?", fragte Jane in die Stille, die sich danach eingestellt hatte.  
„Bestimmt!", bestätigte Pepper erschöpft. Sie waren alle völlig niedergeschlagen. Eine Frage stand allerdings wie eine Leuchtreklame im Raum:  
Wer würde als nächste fortgeholt werden?


	14. 14 - Der Rat des Weltenbaumes

**14\. Kapitel – Der Rat des Weltenbaumes**

Es war schon sehr spät abends als alle „Gäste" eintrafen, die der Allvater zusätzlich nach Asgard geladen hatte. Die Ereignisse, die sich in letzter Zeit abspielten, waren zu schlimm, als dass man das hätte ignorieren können. Odin war zu dieser späten Stunde noch auf. Er ging in seinem großen Arbeitszimmer auf und ab, in diverse Berichte bezüglich des Angriffes auf Vanaheim, Elriens Entführung und die der Frauen auf der Erde versunken. Vor Stunden waren Thors und Lokis Erzählungen zu der gewaltsamen, unfreiwilligen Mitnahme von seiner Schwiegertochter und deren bester Freundin mit der lockeren Zunge hinzugekommen. Irgendetwas Furchtbares bahnte sich da an und er musste Klarheit in dieses aufziehende Dunkel bringen, sonst würde es ihm noch über den Kopf wachsen, wie damals mit der Erde. Denn wenn er ehrlich zu sich war… er hatte versagt!  
Ein toller Allvater bin ich…, dachte er betrübt. Im Grunde las er die auf festes, pergamentartiges Papier geschriebenen Sätze nicht einmal mehr, er starrte gedankenverloren vor sich hin. Ein harsch wirkendes Klopfen an der massiven Eichenholztür riss Odin aus seiner Art Trance. Er blickte hoch, wer könnte denn zu dieser späten Stunde noch wach sein?  
„Ja, bitte?", rief er, darum bemüht, seine Stimme fest klingen zu lassen.  
Rhyador stand in der Schwelle, eine Karaffe roten Wein in der Hand.  
„Ich wusste, dass du keinen Schlaf finden wirst, mein Freund!", war seine Begrüßung und der Hauch von Tadel war nicht zu überhören. Odin seufzte amüsiert und trat schließlich zur Seite, damit sein bester Freund und Berater eintreten konnte.  
„Im Bezug auf mich gibt es auch herzlich wenig, das du nicht weißt!", sagte der Allvater dann, als sich die beiden alten Krieger an einer kleinen Sitzecke im hinteren Teil des Raumes niedergelassen hatten.  
„Also Odin…", begann Rhyador und schenkte seinem König zuerst ein. „…was bedrückt den König Asgards!"  
„Nichts!", versuchte Odin abzulenken und nahm einen großen Schluck des schweren Weines. „Alles!", gestand er nach ein paar grüblerischen Sekunden.  
„Oh, das schränkt die Sache natürlich ein!", neckte sein Berater und trank ebenfalls von dem mitgebrachten Getränk. Der Wein hatte einen fruchtigen Geschmack, doch die zarte würzige Note wirkte leicht berauschend. Die asischen Weine hatten es in sich!  
„Hm… der ist echt gut!", meinte Odin nachdem er schon fast sein ganzes Glas geleert hatte.  
„Allerdings! Den hab ich in der tiefsten Ecke von Tyrs Weinkeller gefunden. Ich glaub den hat er sogar selbst gekeltert…als er das noch gemacht hat… so vor fünfhundert Jahren!"  
Es folgte einvernehmliche Stille, wie es bei zwei so guten Freunden sehr oft vorkam. Man brauchte keine großen Worte, um zu verstehen, was in dem jeweils anderen vor sich ging. Glas für Glas nahm der Inhalt der Karaffe ab, wenige Worte wurden gewechselt. Vorerst! Rhyador wusste nach jahrhundertelanger Freundschaft sehr gut, wie Odin auf Alkohol reagierte und auch, dass eine gewisse Menge –nicht allzu viel- die Zunge des Allvaters beachtlich lockerte.  
„Also, um noch mal auf deine Sorgen zurückzukommen…", begann der Krieger und sah Odin abwartend an. Dessen Mimik verriet deutlich, wie er mit sich haderte.  
„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass… dass mir das ganze so langsam entgleitet. Die Herrschaft, alle Welten zu beschützen… ich habe was Midgard angeht ziemlich danebengegriffen und…"  
„Du befürchtest, dass dir das Amt als König über den Kopf wächst?"  
Resigniert nickte der Allvater und schwieg daraufhin. Rhyador seufzte und legte seine Hand auf Odins Unterarm, damit dieser ihn ansah.  
„Hör zu, mein Freund: du bist ein großartiger König von Asgard. Das Volk hat dir so viel zu verdanken und wenn man die Ausfälle mit dem Fremden, der zwei Völker unseres Gefüges für sich gewonnen hat, mal außer Acht lässt, haben wir einige Zeit lang Frieden und Wohlstand gehabt!"  
Das konnte Odin auch nicht aufmuntern, auch wenn sich sein Berater große Mühe gab.  
„Es ehrt dich, dass du so eisern zu mir hältst, Rhyador mein treuer Freund, aber sehen wir den Tatsachen doch einmal ins Angesicht: ich bin _alt_! Thor hätte schon längst den Thron Asgards übernehmen sollen, doch er weigert sich. Stattdessen ehelichte er eine Sterbliche, die eines Tages aus seinem Leben scheiden wird. Mein Enkel ist zu jung um die Erbfolge anzutreten und Loki steht zur nächsten Wahl für den Posten des Rates auf der Liste, fällt demnach auch weg!" Odin fuhr sich erschöpft mit der Hand über das mit einem Schlag sehr müde wirkende Gesicht. Für jemanden, der tagtäglich an seiner Seite weilte war es vielleicht nicht so deutlich zu sehen, doch nun schien er wirklich ziemlich alt und schwach. Dieser Schein verflog jedoch nach Sekunden und schon stand wieder ein würdevoller, stolzer König vor Rhyador, so dass dieser glaubte, er hätte es sich bloß eingebildet.  
„Mein Freund, es wird trotzdem an der Zeit, sich zur Ruhe zu begeben. Oder willst du bei der morgigen Sitzung einschlafen?", neckte ihn sein Berater mit einem frechen Grinsen.  
„Hör auf mich zu bemuttern, das hat seit Jahrhunderten keiner getan und es ist auch nicht nötig!", konterte er und bugsierte seinen besten Freund sachte aber nachdrücklich zu Tür. Rhyador konterte mit einem amüsierten Schnauben.  
Frigga würde widersprechen, wäre sie noch hier!, dachte er sich bevor er mit einem letzten Lächeln und einem „Gute Nacht" in seine Gemächer verschwand.

Zeitgefühl hatten die Frauen in Thanos Gefangenschaft schon längst nicht mehr! Mittlerweile war jede von ihnen mindestens ein Mal weggeholt worden, doch noch hielten sie stand. Nach jeder „Befragung" wurden die Verletzungen notdürftig versorgt und ein Scan durchgeführt. Man wollte sie ja nicht töten, sie sollten Informationen preisgeben und als Druckmittel dienen. So war ihren _Gastgebern_ auch Natashas Schwangerschaft aufgefallen und sie würde wohl auch seltener befragt werden. Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür weckte ein paar von ihnen. Pepper schlug niedergeschlagen die Augen auf, Sif murmelte etwas in ihrer Muttersprache, das keiner verstand. Ohne ein Wort an die Gefangenen zu verschwenden, wurden Jane und Darcy von den Wänden gelöst und grob fortgezogen. Wieder hagelte es Schimpfworte von Darcy, die geflissentlich ignoriert wurden. Jane wollte im Grunde so wenig Ärger wie möglich machen, in der Hoffnung, Thor würde sie bald hier rausholen. Trotzdem hielt sie Augen und Ohren offen auf der Suche nach der ein oder anderen Fluchtmöglichkeit. Links, rechts, dritte Tür… Wenn sie diesen Weg noch ein paar Mal gehen würden, wäre Jane wohl im Stande, ihn sich einzuprägen. Einen Notausgang hatte sie schon entdeckt, sie würde den anderen bald davon erzählen, wenn sie sicher war.  
„So, auf zur nächsten Runde!", brummte die Nachtfackel und stieß sie in das Befragungszimmer, streng genommen Folterkammer. Thanos erwartete sie beide bereits. Jede Befragung nahm der Chitauriherrscher selbst vor, so misstrauisch war er mittlerweile geworden. Aber es machte ihn auch eine bestialische Freude den schwachen Menschenfrauen Schmerzen zuzufügen! Vor allem bei diesen beiden Weibsbildern! Sie waren die Gefährtinnen seiner beiden größten Widersacher. Bei der letzten Unterhaltung dieser Art hatte er sich den beiden bloß grob gewidmet, doch nun wollte er ein Zeichen setzen, auf dass seine beiden grässlichsten Gegner den Halt verlieren würden und er freie Bahn hatte.  
„Guten Morgen, meine Lieben!", säuselte Thanos, doch der Hohn schrie zwischen den Zeilen geradezu hervor.  
„Wo waren wir beim letzten Mal? Ach ja…", er holte seine Ansammlung an seltsamen Klingen heraus. „…ihr wolltet mir sagen, was ihr über Alfheims Essenz wisst!"  
„Was sollten wir schon wissen!?", schnappte Jane gleich und warf Thanos einen Blick zu, mit dem sie sonst Thor dazu brachte klein beizugeben. Ihr Gegenüber zeigte sich wenig beeindruckt von den Mut des Menschen und wählte geduldig sein nächstes Instrument aus.  
„Eben!", stimmte Darcy ihrer Freundin zu. „Wir sind Gäste in dieser Welt gewesen, wie sollten wir wissen, wo die Essenz ist?"  
Thanos hob die Hand, wie um einem Gesprächspartner zu signalisieren, kurz innezuhalten und drehte sich mit einer sehr feinen Klinge in der Hand zu den Frauen um.  
„Ihr seid gute Freundinnen der Königin. Sie vertraute mir erst gestern an, euch des Öfteren ins Vertrauen gezogen zu haben, warum nicht auch hierbei?" Das war gelogen! Elrien hatte bei ihrem letzten Treffen mit Thanos kein Wort dieser Art verloren, er wusste es und zu seinem Pech wussten es Jane und Darcy ebenfalls. Die Frauen hatten sich abgesprochen, jedes Wort mit den anderen zu Teilen, damit keine Lügen gegen sie verwendet werden konnten. Außerdem hatten sie lose zusammenhängende, nichtssagende Phrasen ausgemacht, die sie sagen konnten, wenn die Schmerzen übermäßig stark wurden und sie glaubten es nicht zu schaffen.  
„Gut, ihr stellt euch nach wie vor quer!", stellte Thanos auf das folgende Schweigen fest. Er drückte einen Knopf an dem Tisch, auf dem seine Spielzeuge lagen und ein Fenster öffnete sich aus dem Nichts in der Luft. Noch war darin nichts zu sehen.  
„Sehen wir mal, wie eure Gefährten reagieren, Loki ist doch wieder dein Geliebter, nicht wahr?", er wandte sich an Darcy, hielt die Spitze seiner Klinge direkt über die Haut ihres Dekolletés, mit der ruhigen Hand wie sie nur Chirurgen oder Zeichner hatten.  
„Weißt du eigentlich, dass er mich vor einiger Zeit bitter enttäuschte?", er schlug einen ganz ruhigen Plauderton an, während Darcys Atem sich leicht beschleunigte, für Thanos aufgrund der Nähe zu ihr gut zu sehen.  
„Du tust gut daran, Angst du haben! Ich werde ihn leiden lassen… und zwar durch dich. Bis er mich anfleht, deine Schmerzen auf sich nehmen zu dürfen. Oder es zeigt sich, dass du ihm nicht so wichtig bist, wie du denkst. Dasselbe gilt natürlich für diesen blonden Berserker, Thor! Also mit etwas Glück kommen wir heute in den Genuss von bettelnden Asen, schau bitte dahin, Schätzchen!", sagte er und drehte Darcys Kopf grob zu dem schwebenden Fenster in der Luft. Das nächste was Darcy spürte war, als würde sie von ihrem Körper getrennt…

Odin erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, am Kopfende einer langen Tafel. Neben den Rat der Magier und ein paar Adligen waren auch Rhyador und seine geladenen Gäste anwesend: einige Elfen waren mit ihrem König da, die Erde hatte ihre Stimmen in diesem Rat durch Tony und Steve und Thor und Loki nahmen ebenfalls teil. Außerdem war Hogun zusammen mit einigen der seinen aus Vanaheim erschienen, darunter der junge Krieger, der mit Odin den Schwur besiegelt hatte.  
Kurz hob der Allvater seinen Speer vom Boden um ihn kräftig wieder auf den Boden zu stoßen.  
„Ich erkläre hiermit den Rat des Weltenbaumes für eröffnet!"  
Angespannte Stille folgte auf die Ankündigung und Odin setzte sich wieder, seinem Berater mit einer Geste verdeutlichend fortzufahren. Rhyador wandte sich an die Menschen.  
„Ihr habt das Wort, Tony!"  
Etwas nervös erhob sich der Angesprochene, eine solche Situation war ihm stets unangenehm, auch wenn er ein Selbstbewusstsein so groß wie der australische Kontinent besaß. Aber so etwas ernstes und.. offizielles zehrte auch an seinen Nerven.  
„Meine Herren…", grüßte er die große Runde etwas angespannt. „… vor Kurzem begannen Dinge zu passieren, die wir uns schlichtweg _nicht_ erklären können und die uns auf der Erde langsam über den Kopf wachsen. Wir haben das zivile Leben zwar wieder hergestellt, doch noch wie vor sind einige Aspekte vorhanden, die wir nicht ohne Hilfe auf die Reihe kriegen. Ein weiterer Angriff auf uns wäre einer davon. Hinzu kommt, dass sowohl zwei von unseren Leuten, als auch die von vielen von uns geschätzte Lady Sif erst unmittelbar vor unserer Reise hierher entführt wurden und wir Erstens: keine Ahnung haben wohin, obwohl wir ahnen von wem und zweitens: nicht glauben, dass wir allein im Stande sind sie wieder zu befreien!" Der König nickte Tony mit besorgter Miene zu, woraufhin dieser sich wieder setzte.  
„Schlimme Kunde bringst du da aus Midgard!", sagte Aglaron schließlich, der für seinen König sprach, denn der König war seit Elriens Entführung kaum im Stande einen ordentlichen Satz zu sprechen. Wenn er denn etwas sagte, zierte Verbitterung jede Silbe.  
„Uns wiederfuhr Ähnliches, letzte Nacht erst… wurde unsere geliebte Königin verschleppt! Erschwerend kommt hinzu, dass unsere sanftmütige Herrscherin nur wenige Tage vor der Niederkunft steht. In jedem Moment könnte sie ihr Kind zur Welt bringen und dann unter diesen Bedingungen in der Hand des Feindes…", die Stimme des Elfen brach, als er von Trauer und Furcht um seine Regentin überrannt wurde. Aglaron schämte sich nicht für seinen tränenreichen Ausbruch und keinem im Saal kam es in den Sinn, ihn deshalb zu verurteilen. Jeder Elf verehrt die Königin wie eine Mutter und Geliebte gleichermaßen, wissend dass ihr Herz zu dem König gehörte. Ihr Verlust warf einen finsteren Schatten auf das gesamte Volk der Lichtelfen.  
„So sind Jane und Darcy nicht als einzige entführt worden!", stellte Thor nun mit gehobenen Brauen fest.  
„Was, deine Frau und ihre kleine Knalltüte von bester Freundin, hat es auch erwischt? Nicht falsch verstehen, ich hab sie lieb!", warf Tony ein und fügte das letzte hastig hinzu als Loki ihn einen missbilligenden Blick über Darcys Spitznamen zuwarf. Dieser wandte sich schließlich an die Versammelten:  
„Jedem von uns wurde ein tiefer Schlag versetzt, entweder mit der Entführung von jemanden, der uns wichtig war oder, wie es in Vanaheim der Fall war, mit einem Blutbad, das seinesgleichen suchte", stellte er fest und blickte ernst von einem zu anderen. „Unsere Gegner - ich brauche nicht zu erwähnen von wem hier die Rede ist, wir wissen es alle- haben damit zwei Hasen mit einem Schuss erlegt, uns ein Zeichen geschickt, dass sie wieder da sind und außerdem haben sie nun ein äußerst effektives Druckmittel gegen uns in der Hand!", fasste Steve ihre Situation zusammen.  
„Die Frage ist: was werden wir jetzt tun?"  
„Gar nichts tun werdet ihr!", rief da jemand am anderen Ende des Saals. Thanos selbst stand dort, doch seine Gestalt war irgendwie durchscheinend … und er war nicht allein.  
„Jane!"  
„Darcy!"  
Thor und Loki sprangen gleichzeitig von ihren Stühlen auf, bereit Thanos in Stücke zu reißen, sollte den beiden in seiner Gewalt etwas geschehen.  
„Still halten!", drohte Thanos und hielt eine filigrane Klinge an Darcys Hals, direkt über die Schlagader. „Sonst ziert ihr Blut meinen schönen Fußboden! Also…", Thanos Abbild sah erwartungsvoll in die versammelte Runde.  
„Wir machen das ganze schön einfach und wenn ihr euch an die Regeln haltet, muss niemand sterben! Ihr habt zwei Möglichkeiten: entweder man teilt uns bis morgen Nacht die Aufenthaltsorte der Essenzen eurer Welten mit oder das nächste, was ihr von den Frauen seht, sind ihre Innereien die die Wände schmücken!"  
Außer sich schmiss Thor seinen Stuhl nach dem Eindringling, doch das Möbelstück flog sauber durch ihn hindurch.  
„Noch so eine Aktion und ich mache meine Drohung gleich wahr!", knurrte der Chitauri Thor an, während sich nun auch Tony und Steve ruckartig erhoben, so hastig, dass ihre Stühle umfielen. Turdaer war schon weiter, er stand nur noch wenige Schritte von dem ungebetenen Gast entfernt. Die Wut über das, was seiner Frau Geschehen konnte, ließ ihn sehr anschaulich beweisen, dass auch die sanft-melodische Sprache der Lichtelfen durchaus ihre finstere Seite hatte, denn er verfiel vor Zorn in seine Muttersprache:  
„ **Ich zerreiße dich, wenn du Elrien weiter quälen solltest!** "  
Thanos hob lachend die Hand ans Ohr und verspottete den Elfenkönig.  
„Was sagst du da, Elflein? Tut mir leid, aber ich verstehe deinen Singsang nicht, den du Sprache nennst! Solltest du aber zum Ausdruck gebracht haben, dass du mir keinen Glauben schenkst, erlaube mir eine Demonstration!"  
Er packte Darcy am Hals und zog sie an seine Seite. Sie wehrte sich, versuchte mit den gefesselten Händen nach ihrem Peiniger zu schlagen, trat nach ihm und warf ihm einige unerhörte Dinge an den Kopf, doch dann packte er sie so fest, dass es ihr die Luft fast abschnürte und sie kaum noch Kraft hatte. Thanos setzte die Klinge an ihre Haut, direkt dort, wo Schulter in den Hals überging. Erst vollführte er einen geraden Schnitt, während Darcy vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte, sich aber weigerte zu schreien um ihm den Triumpf darüber nicht zu gönnen. Es folgte ein weiterer Schnitt und schließlich noch zwei andere, immer im rechten Winkel zum vorherigen, so dass sich ein Viereck bildete.  
„Hören Sie auf!", schrie Jane aus dem Hintergrund wütend und machte Anstalten dazwischen zugehen, mit ihrem Zähnen, wenn es sein musste. Aus dem Nichts erschien jedoch ein Nachtfackel-Wächter –tatsächlich war der nur in das „Blickfeld" des magischen Fensters getreten- und hielt sie davon ab.  
„Still halten!", grollte er und verpasste Thors Gemahlin eine derbe Ohrfeige, so dass sie nach Luft ringend zu Boden ging. Es folgte ein gellender Schrei, Darcy wand sich in Thanos Griff und tat alles Mögliche um von ihm wegzukommen. Der Grund wurde bald ersichtlich:  
Für das was er tat auf morbide Art vorsichtig, hatte Thanos begonnen das kleine Stück Haut, das er umschnitten hatte, loszulösen. Loki fluchte innerlich, während er zusehen musste, wie man die Frau die er liebte wie keine andere, vor seinen Augen quälte und ihm keine Chance blieb als machtlos zuzusehen. Thor knackte laut mit den Knochen und das „Das zahle ich dir tausendfach zurück" konnte man deutlich in seinen Augen lesen.  
Darcy hingegen spürte ein helles Brennen an der Stelle, wo Luft auf bisher von Haut bedeckte Teile ihres Körpers traf, da dort eigentlich keine Luft hinkommen dürfte. Blut lief ihr nur gering über die Schulter. So ordentlich –sofern man eine solche Tat als ordentlich bezeichnen konnte- hatte Thanos das durchgeführt. Noch immer schrie Darcy, bis das makabere Spiel letztendlich ein Ende hatte und der Chitauri sie abrupt losließ.  
„Nur als kleiner Hinweis wie ernst es uns ist!", sagte Thanos und deutete auf die von Haut befreite Stelle auf Darcys Körper.  
„Arschloch!", murmelte diese derweil als sich wider ihrem Willen kleine Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. Jane, genauso außer sich wie die unfreiwilligen Beobachter wurde losgelassen und eilte sogleich zu ihrer besten Freundin und sprach leise tröstend auf sie ein.  
„Du bist ein Monster!", fauchte Loki und warf Thanos einen Blick zu, als sei dieser ein widerlicher Parasit, den es zu entfernen galt. Darcys Schreie hallten noch immer in seinen Kopf und hatten ein Echo bis in sein Herz geworfen, wo es begann zu schmerzen, als habe er das eben gesehen durchlitten und innerlich wünschte er sich, er wäre an ihrer Stelle gewesen. _Niemand_ würde seiner geliebten „Knalltüte" dergleichen antun, ohne sein blutiges Rachegericht fürchten zu müssen. Er schwor sich in sich in diesem Moment, Thanos in Fetzen zu reißen, sollte er seiner habhaft werden.  
Und das würde er!  
„Sei nicht so schnell mit deiner Verächtlichkeit bei der Hand, Eisriesenbastard! Oder wollen wir mal über deine Vergangenheit sprechen? Das Blut an deinen Händen? Blut unschuldiger Menschen!", foppte Thanos süffisant und spielte mit dem Messer in seiner Hand, als sei es lediglich ein Bleistift.  
„Eisriesenbastard? Süßer, wir haben ihn schon schlimmer betitelt und wir sind seine Freunde!", warf Tony ein, als er endlich den Schock über das eben gesehene überwand und seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.  
„Aber wo wir gerade so schön im Gespräch sind…", schaltete sich Thor in das Gespräch ein. „Lass. Sie. Frei. … Alle!", das letzte konnte man fast schon als Knurren bezeichnen und Loki fühlte sich für einen Sekundenbruchteil an Fenrir erinnert, der auf der Erde auf ihn wartete. Thanos hingegen schüttelte sich vor Lachen.  
„Wirklich, du grobschlächtiger Barbar? Du drohst mir? MIR?! Haha…köstlich…also, damit wir uns richtig verstehen. Die Essenzen gegen das Leben der Frauen. In zwei Tagen! Solltet ihr irgendwelche halsbrecherischen Rettungsaktionen planen, werden sie getötet und zwar sofort! Einen schönen Tag noch, die Herren!" Thanos verschwand, genauso wie Jane, die die zitternde Darcy an den Händen gehalten hatte, genauso abrupt wie sie aufgetaucht waren.

Kaum waren sie fort, brach eine heftige Diskussion unter den Anwesenden aus, deren Lautstärke schnell anschwoll.  
„Wir müssen sie da rausholen, sofort!", rief Thor unmittelbar, nach Thanos verschwinden und legte Mjöllnir demonstrativ auf den Tisch.  
„Hast du denn nicht zugehört?! Wenn wir dergleichen unternehmen, sind sie tot!", konterte Steve und schlug mit seiner bloßen Faust nicht minder lautstark auf das hölzerne Möbelstück, das leise knackte.  
„Nur, wenn wir mit einem großen Leuchtschuld kommen, wo draufsteht Hier sind wir und wollen die Geiseln befreien!", warf Tony ein und fand damit Lokis Zustimmung:  
„Wenn wir geschickt und ausreichend getarnt vorgehen, könnte es gelingen. Die Betonung liegt hierbei auf der _Tarnung_!", er warf Thor einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Der verdrehte bloß die Augen gen Himmel. Nun erhob sich Odin wieder von seinem Platz.  
„Ruhe!", forderte er und hatte nicht einmal die Stimme gehoben, doch irgendwie brachte dieses eine Wort alle zum Schweigen.  
„Ich persönlich…", begann er leise zu sprechen. „… bin gegen einen Plan zur eigenmächtigen Rettung. Es stellt ein zu großes Risiko dar und am Ende sind die Frauen womöglich tot. Natürlich können wir die Essenzen nicht preisgeben und es ist auch nicht davon auszugehen, dass sie Wort halten und die Geiseln freilassen. Der Rat wird heute Abend noch einmal zusammentreffen und bis dahin rate ich von eigenmächtigen Aktionen ab…", sein Blick wanderte zu seinen beiden Söhnen, die fast schon schuldbewusst dreinblickten. „Sollte einer von euch dennoch etwas Derartiges planen, so hat er weder das Wohlwollen des Rates, noch seine Unterstützung! Die Sitzung ist hiermit beendet!"  
Der Speer wurde erneut auf den Boden gestoßen und Odin zog sich zurück, gefolgt von Rhyador, der den Söhnen des Königs im Gehen noch einen bedauernden Blick schenkte. Er hätte anders entschieden, doch des Königs Wort galt!  
Thor und Loki sahen sich kurz an und verstanden sofort: sie würden das selbst in die Hand nehmen, wenn nötig allein! Wenn die Frauen nicht mehr in Feindeshand waren, hatten diese kein Druckmittel mehr gegen sie, um sie zu zwingen, die Essenzen preiszugeben.

Keine Stunde nach der Ratsversammlung trafen sie sich, abseits vom belebten Teils des Palastes.  
„Was tun wir jetzt?", flüsterte Loki, als wäre ihr Gespräch nie abgebrochen worden. Beide trugen sie lange, dunkle Umhänge, mit bis über das Gesicht gezogenen Kapuzen und leichten Rüstungen darunter. Sie waren bereit, sofort aufzubrechen, sollte es nötig sein.  
„Wir könnten so ähnlich vorgehen, wie beim Äther-Vorfall! Ich wette mit dir, hier lauern mit dunkelelfischer Technik getarnte Schiffe in der Luft über dem Palast. Wir könnten eines übernehmen und ungesehen zum Hauptschiff fliegen!", schlug Thor, ebenfalls flüsternd vor, doch Loki verzog unsicher das Gesicht.  
„Wie holen wir das Teil aus der Luft, ohne dass die misstrauisch werden?"  
„Kannst du uns und das Schiff zusätzlich verbergen, bis es in unsere Hand ist?"  
Loki nickte. Beide hörten sie nicht, wie vier Gestalten langsam näher kamen, darauf bedacht, ungesehen voranzukommen.  
„Sicher kann ich das, zumindest lang genug. Das nächste Problem ist allerdings, wie wir so ein Raumschiff sehen, wenn sie doch getarnt sind. Nicht einmal Heimdall kann sie sehen!"  
„Da können wir euch wohl helfen!", schallte eine wohlbekannte Stimme durch die dunklen Gänge, in denen sie sich befangen. Ertappt fuhren die Brüder herum und sahen… Tony der, begleitet von Steve, Turdaer und Aglaron auf sie zukam. Er warf Loki eine Art Brille zu, die seltsam schillernde Linsen hatte.  
„Wir haben etwas experimentiert und _das_ dürfte die Lösung sein!"  
„Ihr wollt uns helfen?", fragte Thor überrumpelt und nahm Loki die Brille aus der Hand, um sie genauer zu betrachten.  
„Natürlich!", gab Steve sogleich zurück. „Unsere Freundinnen wurden entführt, dass wir weder Däumchen drehen, noch die Essenzen rausrücken ist klar!"  
„Okay…", Thor schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen.  
„Loki, wir müssen den Plan für sechs Leute aufziehen, nicht für zwei!"


	15. 15 - Ein Licht in finst'rem Schatten

**15\. Kapitel – Ein Licht in finst'rem Schatten**

„ _Mein Herr! Die Elfe…", rief einer von Thanos' Untergebenen wenige Stunden nach dessen Ultimatum an Odins Rat, während er in das Besprechungszimmer hastete. Surt und Malbeth waren ebenfalls anwesend. Ersterer hatte gerade geltend gemacht, die Gefangenen selbst töten zu wollen. sollten ihre Feinde nicht auf die Forderungen eingehen. Malbeth weigerte sich nach wie vor strikt, Hand an die Frauen zu legen oder sich ihnen zu nähern, doch dieses Mal sollte er nicht drum herum kommen.  
„Was ist mit dem Weib?", brummte Thanos missmutig und sah von seinen Unterlagen auf.  
„Sie hat 'ne blutige Pfütze zwischen den Schenkeln, die anderen Frauen sagen, ihr Balg kommt raus!"  
Na herrlich! Thanos war hin und her gerissen: einerseits sollte er wütend sein, immerhin musste er auf Gedeih und Verderb dafür sorgen, dass die Elfenkönigin ihr Kind ordentlich zur Welt brachte, denn er war sich sicher, dass sie das ebenfalls zu „Dem Kind darf nichts schlimmes geschehen" zählen würde und er ahnte Elrien würde wie eine Rachegöttin auf ihn losgehen, sollte dem Baby was passieren. Andererseits konnte er durch ihr Neugeborenes auch den Druck auf sie erhöhen, wenn er ihr zum Beispiel androhte es ihr wegzunehmen. Das wäre wiederrum ein Grund sich zu freuen. Selbst um die Angelegenheit kümmern wollte er sich allerdings nicht. Thanos nickte Malbeth zu.  
„Du sorgst dafür, dass das Kind ordentlich geboren wird und wenn du's selber rausziehen musst. Ist mir egal!"  
„_Was _!? Wieso ich?"  
Thanos erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, der einem Thron verdächtig ähnelte und kam bedrohlich dreinblickend, langsam auf den Elfen zu.  
„Weil DU gerade nichts zu tun hast, DU bisher noch keinen nennenswerten Beitrag zu dieser Aktion geleistet hast und weil ich die Königin aufschneide, das Gör da selbst raushole und dass von DEINEM Untergebenen geschworene Gesülz in die Tonne trete, wenn DU nicht endlich wieder zur Vernunft kommst und uns wieder unterstützt!"  
Beim letzten Satz hatte er den Dunkelelfen so kräftig weggestoßen, dass dieser rücklings gegen einen Tisch prallte. Verbittert schnaubte Malbeth, fügte sich aber letzten Endes dem Befehl.  
„Ich geh ja schon!"  
Immerhin war es besser für die Geiseln, wenn er sich darum kümmerte, als wenn Thanos das in die Hand nahm und seine Drohung war machte._

In der Zelle, wo sich die Frauen befanden, herrschte derweil ein mittelprächtiges Chaos. In Janes und Darcys Abwesenheit –man hatte Darcys gehäutete Stelle versorgt, doch es würde wohl für immer eine Narbe dort bleiben – hatten Elriens Wehen begonnen und deren Häufigkeit nahm durch den Stress, den sie gerade ausgesetzt war, in kurzer Zeit rapide zu. Der Wächter hatte recht gehabt, die Lichtelfe saß, oder lag halb, in einer kleinen Pfütze aus Fruchtwasser und einem geringen Anteil Blut. Die anderen Frauen wollten ihr zu gern helfen, doch die geringe Länge der Ketten, mit denen sie an der Wand gehalten wurden, ließ das nicht zu.  
Bitte lasst mein Kind das durchstehen!, betete Elrien im Stillen zu den Sternen, als eine weitere Wehe durch ihren Körper schoss. Es tat nicht so furchtbar weh, wie sie gedacht hatte und sie schrie auch nicht so laut herum, wie viele Frauen in Filmen, die es auf Midgard mal gegeben hatte, sie hatte lediglich ein ziemlich unangenehmes Gefühl im Unterleib, etwas sehr drängendes!  
Die sonst unsichtbare Tür in der Wand glitt auf und Malbeth persönlich erschien in der Pforte, begleitet von zwei der letzten weiblichen Dunkelelfen.  
„Lasst die Fesseln verlängern, die kommen hier ohnehin nicht raus!", rief er in den dunkeln Gang hinein und kaum hatte er dies ausgesprochen, ertönte ein Rasseln an der Wand als die Ketten, die die Frauen dort hielten gute zwei Meter länger wurden. Natasha und Pepper nickten sich kurz zu und setzten sich sogleich je an eine Seite der Königin, versuchend ihr Kraft und auch Trost zu spenden. Malbeth richtete das Wort an Sif, von der er schon wusste, dass sie ihn verstand:  
„ **Schafft ihr das, ohne Hilfe?** " Die Kriegerin sah zu den anderen Frauen, die unsicher nickten und dann antwortete sie:  
„ **Denk schon. Aber wir brauchen Wasser und ein paar Tücher, damit wir das Kind nach der Geburt reinigen können… warum wirst du dann sehen!** " Der Dunkelelf nickte und gab die Anweisung seinen beiden Bediensteten weiter, die ohne ein weiteres Wort davongingen um das benötigte zu holen. Dies war wirklich eine Geburt unter spartanischen Bedingungen, doch in alten Zeiten hatten auch die Elfen unter schwierigeren Umständen gesunde Kinder geboren. Es war nur unschön, dass es ausgerechnet hier geschah!  
„Ist das dein erstes Kind?", fragte Pepper und lächelte Elrien aufmunternd zu, die schwach nickte. Für elfische Verhältnisse war sie noch recht jung und bei ihrem Volk stellte sich äußerst selten Nachwuchs ein, was auch besser war, bedachte man, dass die Elfen eine genauso lange Lebensspannung wie die Asen hatten, mitunter sogar noch länger.  
„Keine Sorge, ich weiß wie du dich gerade fühlst!", beruhigte Jane die Regentin Alfheims und kniete sich neben sie.  
„Wir schaffen das schon!", versicherte Sif ihrer Freundin und auch sie und Darcy setzten sich zu Elrien. Malbeth schwieg und zog sich ans andere Ende des runden Raumes zurück, um das Geschehen von abseits zu beobachten. Ganz so nah an einen so intimen Moment wollte er sich nicht wagen und als Darcy ihn direkt ansprach zuckte er erst einmal zusammen, bevor er auf ihre Frage antwortete, woher die plötzliche Hilfe bezüglich der Geburt kam. Der Elf versuchte sich an einer gleichgültigen Miene. Sie mussten ja nicht unbedingt wissen, dass er mit sich haderte, oder? Das gäbe nur unnötige Probleme.  
„Wir haben ihr zugesagt, dass dem Kind nichts Arges wiederfährt und das zählt, denke ich mal dazu und… du solltest deine Aufmerksamkeit lieber deiner Freundin schenken als mir!"  
Er hatte recht! Bei Elrien hatten begannen nun die Presswehen einzusetzen, ihr Atem wurde schwerer. Jane warf einen Blick unter das mittlerweile ziemlich verunreinigte Gewand der Königin.  
„Ja, sie ist soweit! Wir sollten uns beeilen. Elrien, jetzt solltest du ein bisschen Kraft einsetzten, also pressen. Von allein flupst dein Kind da nicht raus und wenn du zu schwach wirst, könnte es Probleme geben!" Der Elfe trat langsam Schweiß auf die Stirn, als die dunkelelfischen Zofen mit groben, aber sauberen Leinentüchern und einer großen Schüssel Wasser zurückkehrten. Der Kopf des Kindes kam nun zum Vorschein, Sif hatte die Rolle der Hebamme übernommen war, und hielt das Kind sachte während es in diese Welt kam.  
„Noch ein bisschen, meine Liebe!", munterte die Kriegerin Elrien ungewohnt sanft auf, woraufhin diese erneut zu pressen begann.  
„Bei den Sternen, wer hätte gedacht, dass es ein solcher Kraftakt wird?", hauchte die Königin und legte erschöpft den Kopf in den Nacken.  
„Tja, da war die Zeugung wesentlich angenehmer, oder?", versuchte Darcy ihre Freundin aufzuheitern. Jane hatte inzwischen eines der Tücher befeuchtet und tupfte sachte über Elriens verschwitztes Gesicht.  
„Du hast es bald geschafft!"  
Sie sollte recht behalten. Nach nicht gar zu langer Zeit, aber noch recht starker Beanspruchung von Elriens Beckenmuskulatur hielt Sif ein winziges Elflein in den Händen, das zum ersten Mal die Augen öffnete … und schrie, wie es alle Kinder nach der Geburt tun sollten! Die Königin völlig am Ende ihrer Kräfte sackte leicht in sich zusammen. Ein Blick auf ihr Kind ließ die Elfe jedoch lächeln und sie sammelte die letzte Kraft für die Nachgeburt, während Sif und Jane das Neugeborene aufmerksam musterten und vorsichtig reinigten. Rein äußerlich sah das Kind völlig gesund aus und blickte mit großen, wachsamen Augen in die neue Welt, die sich um es herum auftat.  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", gratulierte Pepper der jungen Mutter, als diese schließlich ihr Kind in den Armen halten konnte. Elrien hatte eine süße, kleine Elfenprinzessin zur Welt gebracht. Sie betrachtete ihre Tochter versonnen.  
„Sie ist wunderschön!", seufzte die Elfe und ihre Liebe für dieses kleine Geschöpf in ihren Armen wuchs über die Maßen. _Alles_ wurde sie tun, damit es ihrer Kleinen gut gehen wurde, _alles_ wäre sie bereit aufzugeben, sollte es ihre Tochter retten können!  
„Willkommen im Leben, mein kleiner Stern!", flüsterte Elrien mit feuchten Augen und hauchte den ersten Kuss auf das kleine Köpfchen ihres Kindes. Selbst in diesem dunklen Gefängnis, dieser alles andere als schönen Situation, schienen Elrien und ihre Tochter in einem eigenen hellen Schein zu strahlen. Sogar Malbeth konnte es sehen und die Schuldgefühle flammten in ihm auf, wie Surts Feuer. Er beneidete Elrien auch ein wenig um das Glück einer Familie, die Gabe der Liebe. Dergleichen hatte es in seinem Leben bisher kaum gegeben. Eine Frau hatte er nicht, Kinder erst recht nicht und im Anbetracht seiner Lage würde sich das so bald auch nicht ändern. In der Überzeugung, hier nicht mehr gebraucht zu werden, zog sich Malbeth zurück, während die Bediensteten zurückblieben, um die Zelle etwas zu reinigen, was nach der Geburt bitter nötig war.  
„Wie soll die Kleine den heißen?", fragte Jane, nachdem die Frauen ihre Privatsphäre zurück hatten. Elrien konnte sich gar nicht satt sehen an dem Gesicht ihrer kleinen Tochter und antwortete erst einmal nicht. Erst als Pepper mit ihrer Hand vor ihrem Gesicht hin und her wedelte, schreckte sie aus ihrer „Mein Kind ist so süß!"-Starre und sah fragend in die Runde.  
„Was?"  
„Welchen Namen wird Alfheims kleine Prinzessin tragen?", wiederholte Sif die gestellte Frage.  
„Oh.. ähm… ich kann ihr noch keinen richtigen Namen geben!", stellte die Königin fest und erklärte auf die fragenden Mienen der anderen hin: „Der Name eines Elfenkindes wird _immer_ gemeinsam von Mutter und Vater festgelegt, das ist schon eine Art Gesetz! Die einzige Ausnahme, ist der Tod von einem der beiden Elternteile… Ich muss wartend bis Turdaer und ich wieder beisammen sind!"  
Ihre Stimme, fest und klar, ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie überzeugt war, wieder zu ihren Mann zurückzukehren. Ihre Standhaftigkeit gab den anderen Frauen Hoffnung. Es war an diesem Tag nicht nur eine kleine Prinzessin der Lichtelfen geboren worden –die von ihnen nun „Sternchen" genannt wurde, damit sie wenigsten eine Art Übergangsnamen hatten – ihre Geburt hatte ein Licht in ihr Dunkel geworfen. Das Licht des Lebens gab ihnen Kraft, Kraft auszuharren, zu widerstehen und zu hoffen, bald von diesem furchtbaren Ort fort zu kommen.

Das Gefühl täuschte Thanos' Gefangene nicht, ihre Geliebten waren schon drauf und dran, sie dort raus zu holen. Der erste Abend von Thanos' Gesetzter Frist bracht gerade an, als die sechs Männer ihren Plan soweit ausgefeilt hatten, dass sie wohl reibungslos an eines der Schiffe kommen würden und sie sich sofort an die Umsetzung machen konnten. Sie hatten sich an einem alten, heruntergekommenen Dienstboten auf der Rückseite des Palastes versammelt und wer nicht wusste, dass sie dort waren, der hätte sie nicht gesehen. Alle sechs waren in die dunklen, langen Kapuzenumhänge gekleidet und bis auf Tony und Steve, trugen sie alle Rüstungen darunter, obwohl die Menschen auch ihre Versionen davon hatten –Sternenbanneruniform und Ironman-Anzug- die aber nicht direkt als solche erkennbar waren. Thor trug seine Standardausführung, Loki seine übliche Lederkluft und die Elfen leichte Metallharnische. Steve hatte Tonys „Elfenschiff-Detektor-Brille" auf der Nase und spähte in den Himmel.  
„Du hattest Recht, Thor!", sagte er schließlich und wandte seinen Blick zu den anderen. „Sie behalten den ganzen Palast im Auge, denke ich! Und wir bemerken es nicht einmal!" Steve deutete auf eine Stelle im Himmel. „Dort ist eines ihrer Raumschiffe!"  
Er setzte die Brille ab und gab sie Loki, der sie an seiner statt trug. Ein kurzer Blick nach oben reichte, um sich einzuprägen, wo das Teil war. Loki schloss die Augen und die Formel zur Verbergung ihrer und des Schiffes Präsenz lag ihm schon auf den Lippen, doch er kam nicht dazu, sie laut auszusprechen.  
„Ich hab es doch geahnt!", hörten sie alle eine Stimme, die tadelnd und zugleich dennoch amüsiert klang: Odin höchstpersönlich stand hinter ihnen, in der Hand einen in dunkelgrünen Stoff geschlagenen, länglichen Gegenstand.  
„Halte uns nicht auf, Vater! Du wirst für alle Zeiten mit meinem Zorn leben müssen und…" Odin hob beschwichtigend die Hand und Thor verstummte sogleich.  
„Euch abzuhalten war nie mein Anliegen, war mir doch gleich klar, dass ihr nichts unversucht lassen würdet, um eure Liebsten zu retten. Wäre eure Mutter in einer solchen Situation gewesen, ich hätte ähnlich gehandelt!"  
„Was sollte dann dein Auftritt bei der Ratsversammlung?", warf Loki zweifelnd ein. Odin zeigte ein von ihm seit langem nicht mehr gesehenes Grinsen.  
„Ich musste doch vor unseren Beobachtern –ja, ich weiß davon- den Schein des hartherzigen, gestrengen König Asgards wahren. Hier…", er drückte Loki das fast armlange Bündel in die Hände. „… Erynor gab es mir, nachdem du deine Prüfung zum vollwertigen Magier abgeschlossen hattest. Es ist von Elfen geschmiedet worden, in der Zeit als Licht- und Dunkelelfen noch ein Volk gewesen waren…"  
Loki entfernte den Stoff langsam und seine Augen weiteten sich erstaunt, als er erkannte, _was_ er da in den Händen hielt.  
„Die Magierklinge… **sicil luhtala*** …", flüsterte er ehrfürchtig. „Sie muss tausende von Jahren alt sein, was…?", begann er und stockte. Er hätte nie erwartet einmal ein solch wertvolles Relikt in den Händen halten zu dürfen.  
„Einst trug sie der Vorsitzende des Magierrates, als der noch größere Macht in den neun Welten hatte. Nun denke ich, ist es an der Zeit, dass der Ratsvorsitzendes seine Waffe wieder erhält…", verkündete Odin, mit schwer verborgenem Stolz.  
„Ratsvorsitz! Soll das heißen, du hast…?"  
„Ich habe gar nichts damit zu tun! Du hast die von mir gestellten Bedingungen erfüllt und der Rat hat deine Bewerbung angenommen!", Odin wandte sich an seinen Erstgeborenen: „Sieh' also zu, dass ihr beide da lebend wieder rauskommt!", bat er Thor, während Loki noch immer das Geschenk betrachtete, das Odin ihm gemacht hatte. Es war ein Langdolch, mit leicht geschwungener Klinge, die fein eingravierte Runen verschiedenster Sprachen zierte. In den Griff waren drei dunkelgrüne Edelsteine eingelassen.  
„Nun denn…", Odin klopfte Thor und Loki aufmunternd auf die Schultern. „… passt aufeinander auf und holt die Frauen da raus, ich ertrag es nicht, dass sie unsere unschuldigen Schönheiten in ihrer Gewalt haben." Der Allvater war dabei, sie ihrer Aktion zu überlassen, machte aber auf dem Absatz wieder kehrt.  
„Ich bin stolz euch!", sagte er leise und lächelte so warm wie selten, als seine Söhne zugleich „Danke, Vater!", antworteten.  
„Was zum Teufel war denn das für ein Auftritt?", fragte Tony erstaunt, betrachtete aber nicht minder ehrfürchtig das lange Messer in Lokis Hand.  
„Leute, wir sollten aufbrechen!", meinte Steve.  
„Hast Recht! Moment…", Loki befestigte den Dolch an einer Halterung an seinem rechten Oberschenkel, wo sich sonst seine kleineren Messer befanden und sah nochmal hoch zum Himmel.  
„Gut, sie sind noch da! Ich werde uns und das Teil da oben jetzt verbergen!", sagte der Magier und wirkte einen kurzen Zauber. Rein äußerlich gab es keine Änderung, sie waren nach wie vor sichtbar. Nur für andere, nicht eingeweihte, waren sie nun schlichtweg nicht zu sehen. Loki nickte seinem Bruder kurz zu und gab ihm die Brille. Thor setzte sie kurz auf, suchte den Himmel nach dem Schiff ab und schickte eine Reihe von Blitzen nach oben. Seit er ein solches Schiff geflogen hatte, wusste er auch ein bisschen mehr über den Aufbau. Die Elektrischen Stöße seiner Blitze trafen einige äußere Sensoren und innere Bauteile der Steuereinheit und blockierte diese und das Kommunikationssystem zeitweilig. Hoffentlich lang genug, damit sie das Schiff übernehmen konnten.  
„Die kommen hier nicht mehr weg und ihre Kommunikation ist deaktiviert. Wir können!", sagte Thor zu Loki. Dieser wandte sich an die restlichen Teilnehmer dieser halsbrecherischen Aktion.  
„Wer will mit Thors Hammerexpress fliegen und wer will teleportiert werden?"  
„Gar nichts von beiden!", stellte Tony fest und setzte seinen Helm auf, komplettierte seinen Anzug und konnte somit ebenfalls das Raumschiff über ihnen sehen.  
„Ich fliege selbst, wen soll ich mitnehmen?"  
Steve hob seine Hand, als Zeichen, dass er ihn gern begleiten würde und kurz darauf waren beide verschwunden. Turdaer und Aglaron wurden unter „Hammerexpress" und einem magischen Portal aufgeteilt. Treffpunkt war ein Frachtraum, dessen Außenluke Tony kurzerhand aufgezogen hatte.  
„So, den ersten Schritt hätten wir!", bemerkte Aglaron, als sie sich alle versammelt hatten, während Thor die Luke hinter ihnen wieder schloss.  
„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte Steve und behielt die Tür im Auge. Sogleich gab er Alarm: „Oh Scheiße… Jungs, wir kriegen Gesellschaft!" Für seinen recht unfeinen Ausdruck am Anfang dieser Feststellung wurde er gleich von Tony, aufgezogen, da Steve ihn sonst immer ermahnte, wenn er mal einen derberen Fluch abließ.  
„Achte auf deine Ausdrucksweise, Kleiner. Was sind's denn für welche?", erkundigte er sich und aktivierte eine Schussvorrichtung an seinem Arm.  
„Solche Hybride, wie der, den wir auf der Erde hatten!"  
„Kalt machen?"  
„Ja!", sagte Loki schlicht und zog seine neue Waffe hervor. Skrupel, jemanden zu töten hatte keiner von ihnen mehr. Nicht nachdem sie gesehen hatten, was man mit Darcy gemacht hatte und nach der Drohung sie alle umzubringen. Kaum traten die Nachtfackelsoldaten über die Türschwelle, trafen sie die ersten Schüssen von Ironman. Steve verpasste dem ersten in seiner Nähe einen gepfefferten Schlag, so dass dieser Sternchen sah, während Thor seinen Hammer kurzerhand zum Knochenbrecher umfunktionierte und einige Krieger schmerzhaft stöhnend zu Boden gingen. Die beiden Elfen gingen mit ihren Schwertern auf die Angreifer los, zur selben Zeit weihte Loki seine Klinge an den Kehlen der Nachtfackeln ein. Es wurde ein relativ kurzes Intermezzo und als die Leichen zu ihren Füßen lagen, konnte es weitergehen.  
Der angrenzende Gang war unbewacht, doch die Gruppe stand vor der nächsten großen Frage: „Von wo aus steuert man dieses Ungetüm?", fragte Tony und sah sich um, als würde ein Lageplan mitsamt Notausgang irgendwo an der Wand hängen.  
„Da lang!", sagte Thor, dabei zeigte er in einen Weg zu seiner Rechten und Loki nickte beipflichtend.  
„Woher wisst ihr das?", fragte Aglaron verwundert, folgte den beiden aber ohne weiteren Protest, wie alle anderen auch.  
„Na ja…", begann Thor unsicher und spähte in den angrenzenden Gang. „…wir haben so etwas in der Art schon einmal gemacht. Ist ein paar Jahre her! OH… Achtung, Wachen!", warnte er und brach dem ersten die Nase, genau genommen zertrümmerte er glatt das Gesicht des Soldaten. Seinem Begleiter wurde Lokis Dolch bis zum Anschlag in die Brust gerammt und er ging röchelnd in die Knie.  
„Ach, war das die Sache mit dem Äther, was ihr uns mal erzählt hattet?", fragte Tony als führten sie ein ganz gewöhnliches Gespräch bei Bier an einem Lagerfeuer und als hätten die Bruder vor ihren Augen gerade keinen Mord an ihren Gegnern begangen.  
„Genau!", stimmte Loki zu und öffnete die Tür zum nächsten Raum. Die darin befindlichen Nachtwackeln wurden ohne zu zögern von den beiden Elfen ausgeschaltet, während Loki fast schon fröhlich weiter erzählte:  
„Thor hat damals den ganzen Säulensaal demoliert…streng genommen hat er die halbe Stadt zerlegt und…"  
„Ich sagte es schon damals und ich wiederhole mich nicht gern Loki: Halt die Klappe!"  
Doch diese Fopperei entlockte Loki bloß ein helles Auflachen und den neckenden Kommentar:  
„Erinner du dich lieber dran, wie du dieses Teil fliegen willst. Nicht, dass du uns wieder alles zertrümmerst!"


	16. 16- Klare Worte

**Kapitel 16 – Klare Worte**

Die Nacht war auf der Erde schon hereingebrochen. Clint hielt es allein nicht in seiner Siedlung aus, ebenso wenig wie die anderen der verbliebenen Avengers. So hatten sie sich im Zentrum getroffen, bei ihrem üblichen … sie nannten es Pub. Im Grunde waren es nur er, Bruce, Fandral, Volstagg und die Leute von S.H.I.E.L.D.  
„Sag mal…", fragte Clint nach seinem zweiten Bier –auch wenn es nicht mit dem vergleichbar war, was vor der Zerstörung der Erde gebraut worden war- „… stimmt es, was Natasha Steve gesagt hat? Ich meine, ich hab dir davon erzählt, als ich hörte wie sie es ihm an den Kopf warf, aber so richtig glauben kann ich's nicht!"  
Bruce lachte leise in sich hinein und leere sein Glase, selbst gebrannter Schnaps vom Pubbesitzer, in einem Zug bevor er antwortete, allerdings mit einer Gegenfrage:  
„Würdest du's mir zutrauen? Dass ich Steve hintergehe und das alles?"  
„Ich sagte doch, ich kann's nicht glauben!", murmelte Clint und sah seinen Kollegen erschöpft an.  
„Was ist also wirklich passiert, wenn du nicht mit Nat geschlafen hast?", fragte er schließlich. Bruce begann mit sich zu hadern. Konnte er denn wirklich preisgeben, was er und Natasha im Vertrauen Atmosphäre erfahren hatten? Steve hatte er es ohne schlechtes Gewissen sagen können, schließlich war er der Vater des Kindes. Aber, wie hatte Clint vor ein paar Jahren so schön gesagt? Sie alle waren eine Familie. Eine große, verrückte, zugegeben ziemlich zusammengewürfelte Familie. Dennoch, jedoch würde für den anderen da sein, dessen konnten sie sicher sein und Clint seit Jahren Natashas bester Freund, fast schon wie ihr Bruder.  
„Natasha hat mich vor einer Woche vor dem Streit aufgesucht, völlig aus dem Häuschen. Meinte ihr wäre morgens immer schlecht…"  
Da kam für einen Sekundenbruchteil ein Bild durch Clints Gedanken, von dem er nicht mehr wusste, dass es dort gewesen war: Natasha wie sie irgendwann zwischen spätnachts und frühmorgens aus dem Wohnwagen gerannt und mit würgendem Geräusch hinter einem Rosenbusch zusammengesackt war. Clint war mitten in der Nacht wach geworden, mit trockener Kehle und hatte dieses Ereignis im Schlaf wieder vergessen.  
„Okay und weiter?", hakte er nach.  
„Nun ja… ich hab sie nach weiteren Symptomen gefragt und als ich mir relativ sicher war habe ich sie einen Schwangerschaftstest machen lassen, von denen die wie bei der großen Apothekentour vor einem Jahr geholt hatten…"  
„Ein Schwangerschaftstest?!"  
„Einer? Haha… du bist'n Scherzkeks! Er war positiv, aber sie glaubte mir nicht und erzählte mir, dass sie eigentlich nicht im Stande sei, schwanger zu werden, also gab ich ihr noch ein paar weitere Tests, die sie in den darauffolgenden Tagen machen sollte. Einen Tag, bevor sie sich mit Steve gezofft hat, kam sie wieder, völlig aufgelöst, stammelte nur unverständliches Zeug und warf mir die Schwangerschaftstests auf den Tisch. Alle vier positiv! Sie wollte das immer noch nicht glauben, also hab ich sie mir mit dem etwas älteren Ultraschall mal etwas genauer angesehen. Ab diesem Moment gab es keinen Zweifel: Sie war zwar noch nicht lange schwanger, aber es war schon etwas sichtbar!"  
Als Bruce kleiner Bericht zu beendet, sah Clint ihn eine Weile mit offenem Mund an.  
„Tasha sie…bekommt ein Kind…von Steve?!"  
„Sie sagt es kommt nur Steve als Vater in Frage, was wohl auch erklärt, wie das trotz der gekappten Eileiter passieren konnte, Steve scheint in vielerlei Hinsicht überdurchschnittlich zu sein."  
Clints Miene wurde betrübt. _Das_ hatte Natasha also immer gemeint, wenn sie von Familie gesprochen hatten und sie gesagt hatte, es sei keine Option für sie. Nun verstand er auch, wieso sie dabei immer so traurig auf ihn gewirkt hatte. Was gäbe Clint bloß dafür, seine beste Freundin jetzt im Arm zu halten, sie zu trösten und ihr zu versichern, dass alles wieder gut werden würde! Doch das konnte er nicht, vielleicht konnte er es nie wieder, wenn man sie nicht befreite! Eines war allerdings noch ungeklärt in diesem Rätsel:  
„Wieso hat sie Steve belogen!"  
Hätten sie beide gewusst, dass Steve und Tony vor Stunden erst ein ähnliches Gespräch geführt hatten, sie hätten es für lustig empfunden.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber das wird sich bestimmt klären, wenn sie wieder hier ist!", sagte Bruce schließlich und entlockte Clint ein trauriges Lächeln.  
„Glaubst du denn… also bist du wirklich überzeugt, dass sie da wieder rauskommen?"  
„Natürlich! Jeder der Augen im Kopf hat, sieht wie Natasha und Steve aufeinander fliegen, genau wie Tony und Pepper –mal ehrlich manchmal sind sie wie verknallte Teenager- Die beiden und auch Thor und Loki werden alles Mögliche Unternehmen, um unsere Hübschen da rauszuholen. Thor wird wüten wie ein Berserker, so wie ich ihn kenne und sosehr wie er Jane liebt. Und mal ehrlich, dass Loki noch an Darcy hängt ist offensichtlich auch wenn er sich diesbezüglich immer in Schweigen hüllt. Aber ich hab mal gesehen, wie er zehn Mal einen Brief begonnen und dann wieder verbrannt hat. Jede Wette, die waren für sie." Stille folgte auf diese Aussage von Bruce und sie beide zahlten ihre Drinks, um sich endlich zurück zu ziehen. Es war eine milde Nacht, doch durch die ständigen Wolken waren nur einzelne Sterne zu sehen. Eine Weile gingen die Männer, diese betrachtend durch das Zentrallager.  
„Ich hatte eine Frau, wusstest du das?", fragte Clint schließlich. Bruce verneinte und sah seinen Freund abwartend an:  
„Laura… wir hatten uns auf dem College kennengelernt, danach geheiratet. Alles war perfekt, bis ich dann zu S.H.I.E.L.D. kam. Ich will nicht sagen, dass ich es bereue, der Organisation beigetreten zu sein, ich hätte euch alle sonst nie kennengelernt, aber… vielleicht wäre ich dann jetzt tot… und bei ihr! Ich verlor sie und unsere Kinder bei der Sache mit den Feuerriesen!" Verbittert presste Clint die Lippen zusammen und schwieg. Kein Tag verging, an dem er seine Frau und seine Kinder nicht vermisste, jeden Abend ging er zu den Steinen, die er für sie aufgestellt hatte und manchmal wünschte er sich wirklich mit ihnen gestorben zu sein. Nur der Gedanke bei solchen Aussagen reagieren würde und die Kraft, die ihm seine Freunde gaben, halfen ihm sein Leben weiterzuleben, die Schwachen zu schützen. Niemand sollte mehr leiden oder geliebte Menschen verlieren, wenn _er_ es verhindern konnte.  
„Verdammt Clint, das wusste ich nicht! Wieso hast du denn nichts gesagt, wir hätten gezielt nach ihnen suchen können!" Der Bogenschütze schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf.  
„Heimdall sagte es mir nach unserer Ankunft im Vertrauen und um der Überlebenden willen habe ich es verdrängt, mich in die Arbeit gestürzt, geholfen wo es geht, aber es gibt Momente… in der Stille, da…", seine Stimme bebte, wurde brüchig, er verstummte und verbarg seine Augen mit einer Hand las der Kummer über den Verlust ihn wieder festhielt. Eine warme Hand in seinem Nacken ließ ihn verdutzt aufblicken. Bruce hatte seine Rechte dorthin gelegt, eine familiäre Geste die auch Thor bei Loki oft anwandte und die eines zeigen sollte:  
„Du bist nicht allein!"  
Bruce hatte diese Worte nicht ausgesprochen und doch verstand Clint. Die letzten Tränen wegblinzelnd schaffte er es ein Lächeln zu Stande zu bringen.  
„Danke, Bruce!"

Auf dem Raumschiff von Thanos war sich jemand über seine Gefühle in Klaren geworden. Darcy! Seit einer Stunde saß sie, im Schneidersitz, auf dem Boden ihrer Zelle neben Jane und rang mit sich, knabberte an der Unterlippe oder zupfte an ihrer locker sitzenden Bluse.  
 _Sie liebte Loki_!  
Es war nicht bloß ein Strohfeuer, verursacht durch seine plötzliches Nähe und alten aufwallenden Gefühle. Sie hatte eine ganze Weile gebraucht um es sich klar zu machen und richtig festgestellt hatte sie es –ironischer weise- in dem Moment, als Thanos sie gefoltert hatte und das vor Lokis Augen. Es war nicht nur so gewesen, dass die Leute in Asgard sie hatten sehen können, sondern auch andersherum. Und _was_ sie gesehen hatte, schmerzte mehr, als das was Thanos ihr hätte antun können: Ihr eigenes Leid hatte sie gesehen, in Lokis Blick und dass er am liebsten mit ihr und am liebsten an ihrer Stelle die Folter ausgestanden hätte traf die junge Frau bis ins Mark. Nach einer Weile des Grübelns war sie zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie Loki tatsächlich noch –wirklich damit aufgehört hatte die im Grunde nie- liebte. Jetzt saß sie hier, in einer Gefängniszelle im Weltraum und konnte dem Glücklichen nicht einmal sagen, was sie fühlte. Doch sie musste sich jemanden anvertrauen, sonst würde sie wohl platzen!  
Elrien wollte sie damit nicht behelligen, nachdem sie ihre Tochter gestillt hatte, waren sie und das Kind erschöpft eingeschlafen und wirkten wie ein Sinnbild des Friedens, wie sie da auf dem Boden lagen, das Kind auf dem Bauch seiner Mutter liegend. Sif schlief ebenfalls und Natasha und Pepper waren gerade wegen einer weiteren „Befragung" abwesend.  
Blieb also nur ihre erste und im Grunde auch einzige Wahl: Jane, ihre beste Freundin!  
„Hey, Jane!" und stupste ihre Freundin sachte an, um sich zu vergewissern, dass diese noch wach war. Das war sie, wenn auch gerade noch so.  
„Was ist?", flüsterte sie träge und versuchte ihr schon im Traumland versunkenes, bewusstes Denken wieder zu aktivieren.  
„Ich hab nachgedacht…über Loki und mich!"  
„Oh je, wenn du nachdenkst, kommt nichts Gutes dabei raus!", versuchte Jane zu scherzen, bekam aber lediglich einen leicht empörten Blick von Darcy bevor diese fortfuhr:  
„Ich denke… ich… liebe ihn! So richtig, mein ich! Noch mehr als früher sogar, wenn ich ehrlich zu mir bin. Nach allem was zwischen uns war und auch wenn die Hoffnung mit ihm zusammen zu sein oder ihm das mitzuteilen in unserer Situation verdammt klein ist …es ist…es fühlt sich an wie damals auf dem Ball in Asgard, als ich dir davon erzählte, weißt du noch?"  
„Ja natürlich! Du sagtest, es fühle sich an als wärst du schwach und stark zugleich und du wusstest überhaupt nichts mit diesen Gefühlen anzufangen!", erinnerte sich Jane mit einem wissenden Lächeln. Eine ähnliche Berg- und Talfahrt hatte sie ebenfalls durchlebt, als es zwischen ihr und Thor immer ernster geworden war. Darcy nickte.  
„Genau… ich fühle mich immer noch… oder schon wieder so. Es ist so … so gegensätzlich!" Überrumpelt von dem, was ihr klar geworden war, legte Darcy ihre Stirn auf die aufgestellten Beine und seufzte, während Jane leise in sich hineinlachte.  
„Das ist die Liebe, Darcy! Warst du vor Loki noch nie richtig verliebt?"  
„Nicht so…so stark! Es waren Kindeleien, wenn ich jetzt an meine früheren Beziehungen denke!", gestand Darcy schließlich und sah ihre Freundin mit einem Blick an, in dem deutlich sichtbar war, dass sie auf Rat hoffte!  
„Du hast dich in den letzten Jahren aber auch ziemlich verändert..zum Guten, meine ich! Ich hab das Gefühl, durch die Sache mit Loki und weil du im Grunde die Mutterrolle für Cara übernommen hast, bist du viel erwachsener geworden!"  
 _Cara!_  
Traurigkeit verdrängte das aufregende Kribbeln der Erkenntnis, das man spürte, wenn man sich seine Gefühle eingestand. Was würde aus dem Kind werden, sollte sie nicht zurückkehren? Würde sie ihre Darcy sehr vermissen? Ihr jedenfalls fehlte die kleine schmerzlich! Als hätte Jane ihre Gedanken gelesen, sagte sie:  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen! Wir kommen hier wieder raus!"  
„Glaubst du wirklich?", zweifelte Darcy, woraufhin Jane seufzte.  
„Es ist der einzige Gedanke, der mich noch vom verzweifeln abhält. Das _und_ die Hoffnung, Damion wieder in meine Arme zu schließen!"

Das Raumschiff, dass der kleine Rettungstrupp im Grunde gekapert hatte steuerte langsam und noch immer getarnt von Lokis Zauber, auf das Flaggschiff zu. Thor hatte das dunkelelfische Transportmittel nach mehreren Anläufen unter seine Kontrolle gebracht und steuerte es nun zumindest sicherer als vor sechs Jahren. ZU ihrem Glück waren die Koordinaten des Hauptschiffes, wo sie hoffentlich Thanos und ihre Frauen finden würden, gespeichert und Thor konnte das Raumschiff ganz gemütlich nach Anweisung steuern. Er und Loki waren allein in der Kommandozentrale, die anderen vier waren dabei ihr Gefährt zu „säubern" –alle zu töten, die sie hätten verraten können- und alles zusammen zu suchen, das ihnen in irgendeiner Art und Weise nützlich sein könnte. Loki war, genau wie Darcy, tief in Gedanken versunken, zu ihr und zu der Beziehung zwischen ihnen. Sein Herzschlag nahm rasant zu, wenn er an die junge Frau dachte.  
Ihr Lächeln, das er über Jahre nicht gesehen hatte, das Strahlen ihrer hellen Augen, wenn sie sich ansahen, die Art, wie sie ihn geküsst hatte.  
Ihm war schon damals, als sie sich kennengelernt hatten, aufgefallen, dass Darcy durchaus Feuer im Blut hatte. Feuer, das ihn nun fast verzehrte und zugleich sein Herz wärmte wie selten etwas – oder jemand- zuvor. Genau wie auf dem Fest vor Jahren, als sie beide zusammen getanzt hatten, durchzuckte Loki die Erkenntnis wie einer der Blitze seines Bruders, er liebte sie!  
Er liebte das freche Mädchen, das sie im Inneren noch immer war, genauso wie er die starke Frau liebte, zu der sie sich in der letzten Zeit entwickelt hatte. So in Gefühle und Gedanken vertieft, registrierte Loki erst, dass Thor ihn ansprach, als dieser –mittlerweile beim dritten Versuch- beachtlich die Stimme hob.  
„Loki!? Ich fragte dich etwas!"  
„Entschuldige, was sagtest du? Ich war in Gedanken!", sagte der Angesprochene und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wie jemand der aus einem Tagtraum zurückkehrte.  
„Ich wollte wissen, was dich so sehr beschäftigt, dass du mich seit zehn Minuten nicht aufgezogen hast?", erkundigte sich der Donnergott bei seinem Bruder. Loki seufzte und stellte sich schließlich neben ihn an die Steuervorrichtung des Schiffes.  
„Darcy!", sagte er schlicht und Thor nickte verständnisvoll. Er wusste wie kein anderer, was Loki durchmachte, denn er hatte ähnliches durch litten. Steve und Tony hatten Glück, fand er. Sie hatten nicht in die Gesichter ihrer Liebsten blicken müssen, als sie gefoltert und geschlagen worden waren.  
„Du musst wahrlich zornig auf Thanos sein. Ich verstehe das!"  
„Ich werde diese widerliche Made in der Luft zerreißen, wenn ich ihn die Finger kriege!", grollte Loki verbittert vor sich hin, bevor er sich wieder fing. „Aber das war es nicht, worüber ich nachdachte!"  
„Nicht!", stutzte Thor und ließ verdutzt vom Steuer ab.  
„Nein!", gestand Loki und holte tief Luft, während Thor das Raumschiff wieder unter seine Kontrolle brachte.  
„Ich liebe sie, Thor! So sehr, wie ich noch keine liebte! Sollte das hie gelingen und wir lebend wieder zurückkehren, ich… ich werde sie wohl fragen, ob sie meine Frau werden will!"  
„Was?!", rief Thor aus und ließ erneut das Schiff fliegen, wie es lustig war, so überrumpelt war er.  
„Bist du sicher?!", hakte er nach und bekam einen tadelnden Blick von Loki. Wer von ihnen war denn wohl derjenige, der nicht so gerne nachdachte, bevor er handelte?  
„Ich war mir noch nie so sicher bei etwas!", stellte der Magier fest. „Es mag leichtsinnig erscheinen, bedenkt man die lange Trennung und dass wir gerade erst offiziell zusammenkamen, als man sie mir entriss, aber es ist das Richtige! Thor, ich fühle es. Einmal im Leben will ich einfach nur das tun, von dem ich _fühle_ , dass es richtig ist und nicht, weil ich durch ewiges Grübeln und logischem Schlüsse ziehen, zu der Erkenntnis gekommen bin, dass es so ist. Sie gehört an meine Seite und sollte sie eines Tages gehen…ich würde ihr folgen! Der Moment, als sie Thanos ausgeliefert vor uns stand öffnete mir die Augen. _Alles_ hätte ich getan, um ihr dieses Leid ersparen zu können…ich liebe sie!"  
Diese Erkenntnis, nach diesen Jahren endlich wieder laut ausgesprochen, warf den sonst so beherrschten Loki für eine Sekunde völlig aus der Bahn. Doch er fing sich wieder und sein fester Blick fand den Thors, der ihm aufmunternd zunickte.  
„Wir holen sie da raus!"


	17. 17 - Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel?

**17\. Kapitel – Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel?**

Das geklaute Raumschiff hatte das Gravitationsfeld von Asgard seit gut zwei Stunden verlassen, sie befanden sich nun zwischen den unsichtbaren Ästen Yggdrasils, die die Welten des Baumes zusammenhielten. Zum ersten Mal sah Tony, wie die Portalstränge aussahen, die er als Verbindung zwischen den Welten geschaffen hatte.  
„Was für ein Anblick!", staunte Steve und sah sich um. All diese Welten, die sich vor ihm auftaten, es war einfach nur eine unglaubliche Aussicht. Doch auch diese unendliche Schönheit, in der sich das Universum vor ihnen präsentierte tat der Tatsache keinen Abbruch, dass sie _überall_ fremde Raumschiffe sahen, die jede der Welten umkreisten. Drei große schwebten in unmittelbarer Nähe –augenscheinlich, es waren dennoch viele Meilen-. Eines davon hatte ein spitz zulaufendes Ende, die Männer nahmen an, es sei die Waffe mit der Essenz der Erde, die dort beherbergt wurde. Das größte und streng genommen hässlichste Raumschiff schwebte genau in der Mitte zwischen Alfheim und Asgard.  
„Das muss es sein!", schloss Tony und deutete darauf. Thor verglich die Vermutung mit den Koordinaten, die ihm das Schiff gab, tat sich dabei reichlich schwer so eingerostet wie sein Dunkelelfisch war und bestätigte den Verdacht. Ihr Transportmittel wurde in diese Richtung gelotst. Alle waren furchtbar angespannt, jeder Fehltritt könnte ihr Leben beenden…oder das ihrer Geliebten.  
„Jungs, wie kommen wir da rein?", fragte Steve und suchte nach Eingängen, die von der Entfernung aus natürlich noch nicht sichtbar waren. Jeder versuchte sich, körperlich wie geistig, aus das Kommende vorzubereiten, aber konnte man sich auf so etwas denn _wirklich_ einstellen?

Es dauerte tatsächlich nur knapp länger als eine Stunde, bis sie so nah Thanos protziges Flaggschiff kamen, dass sie die große Luke an der unteren Seite des Raumschiffes erkennen konnten, wo kleinere Schiffe wie sie eines steuerten, ein und aus flogen wie die Bienen in ihr Nest.  
„Gut den Eingang haben wir gefunden!", seufzte Thor und verwies schon auf die nächste Hürde: „Schaffen wir es ungesehen da hinein?" Er sah zu Loki, der sich seiner Sache ziemlich sicher war.  
„Unsere Tarnung ist noch intakt, man dürfte weder das Raumschiff erkennen, noch uns, wenn wir umherlaufen!"  
„In Ordnung, dann auf geht's!", feuerte Steve Thor an und dieser steuerte auf die sich gerade öffnende Luke zu.  
„Geschafft!", stellte Aglaron erleichtert fest, als sich die Pforte hinter ihnen wieder schloss.  
 _Geschafft_ hatten sie es noch lange nicht, denn der gefährlichere Teil hatte gerade erst begonnen. Das fiel auch dem Elfenkönig auf, denn er fragte:  
„Wisst ihr, wie wir herausfinden, wo sie unsere Frauen gefangen halten?"  
Stille.  
Darüber hatten sie sich noch keine konkreten Gedanken machen können. Zunächst einmal beschlossen sie, aus dieser rieseigen Halle raus zu gehen, wo hunderte von kleineren Raumschiffen anlegten, Soldaten, Waffen und andere auf- und abluden. Die sechs gelangten in einen breiten Gang, sie konnten locker zu dritt nebeneinander gehen. Dem Weg stetig folgend kamen sie an eine Art Kreuzung von der aus drei weitere abzweigten, einer war so breit, wie der aus dem sie kamen, einer etwas schmaler und der letzte so eng, dass man einzeln hintereinander gehen musste.  
„Welchen nehmen wir?", fragte Tony und spähte in den schmalsten Gang rechts von ihm. Nirgends gab es einen Hinweis, wo sie hingehen konnten und sie wussten wenig von dem Aufbau chitaurischer Schiffe. Ratlosigkeit schien wohl jeden befallen zu haben.  
„Wir sind am Arsch!", seufzte Steve resigniert und sah unschlüssig von einer Abzweigung zur anderen.  
„Also Steve!", tadelte Loki neckend. „Solche dreckigen Worte von dir! Außerdem können wir jetzt solche Äußerungen von Pessimismus gar nicht gebrauchen!" Auch er musterte die Gänge, die sie zur Wahl hatten abschätzend. Tony stellte sich ins Zentrum der Kreuzung, streckte die Arme aus und rief:  
„Wir sind am Arsch!"  
Allerdings rief er das so enthusiastisch und beschwingt aus, dass man denken könnte, er freue sich gigantisch über etwas. Loki schenkte Steve ein vielsagendes Grinsen.  
„Siehst du? So geht das!"  
Der Angesprochene verdrehte genervt die Augen und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem eigentlichen Problem zu. Die nachdenkliche Stille war beinahe spürbar, so angestrengt konzentrierte sich jeder, suchend nach Zeichen oder Hinweisen. Irgendwas, das ihnen verraten könnte, wo sie zu suchen hatten.  
„Das bringt doch nichts!", fluchte Thor nach einer Weile und ging auf den schmalsten der Flure zu. „Wir müssen uns auf unser Bauchgefühl verlassen, wenn uns die Logik nicht hier fortbringt und mein Bauch sagt mir, dort lang!"  
Loki grinste schalkhaft und trat neben seinen Bruder.  
„Bist du sicher, dass dieser Weg dann nicht in die Küche führt?"  
„Glaubst du, das Zeug, das diese Viecher essen ist für uns bekömmlich?", konterte Thor mit gehobenen Brauen und entlockte Loki ein unsicheres Schulterzucken.  
„Der Punkt geht an dich!"  
„Probieren wir's! Mehr als falsch könne wir auch nicht liegen!", sagte Steve letztendlich.  
Im Gänsemarsch, da der Gang so dünn war, dass gerade einmal ein Mann darin Platz fand, setzten sie schweigend ihre Suche fort. Thor voran, während Loki, sich hin und wieder wachsam umblickend den Schluss bildete.

„Wann kommt Papa wieder?", fragte Damion, schon zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal und Erynor seufzte resigniert auf. Natürlich hatte sein beruhigender Bann nicht lange vorgehalten und man konnte die Kinder selbstverständlich nicht dauerhaft in Trance zaubern. Kaum hatten sie sein Haus an dem kleinen Wäldchen erreicht, hatten die Kinder damit begonnen den Elfenmagier mit Fragen zu löchern. Dass nun auch noch Thor und Loki weg waren, war für Damion und Cara ein Rätsel auf das Erynor bloß viel zu unbefriedigende Antworten gab. Wie zum Beispiel, dass Thor und Loki wegen etwas ganz wichtigem nach Aagard mussten. Was war bloß so wichtig und wann kamen sie wieder? Und _wo_ waren ihre Mütter? Das Thema umging der Elf ganz bewusst, doch wenn er glaubte, es würde den Kindern nicht auffallen, irrte er sich gewaltig.  
„Bald, mein Junge! Ich sagte doch, er musste ganz schnell nach Asgard, weil dein Großvater Hilfe braucht und…"  
Oh, da hatte er einen weiteren Knopf bei Damion gedrückt: Odin! Er hatte seinen Enkelsohn nie gesehen, besucht oder ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt. Warum, konnte sich keiner erklären, doch es machte den kleinen Jungen ziemlich traurig, dass sein „Opa" offenbar nicht sehr viel Interesse an ihm zeigte. Gesagt hatte das niemand laut und streng genommen war es nicht einmal die Wahrheit, doch glaubten es die Erwachsenen und Thors kleiner Sohn konnte durchaus schon ein paar eigene Schlüsse ziehen. Als Erynor sah, dass bei dem kleinen Jungen fast ein weiterer Tränenausbruch riskiert wurde, hob er in sich rasch auf den Schoß und versuchte ihn abzulenken.  
„Soll ich dir eine Geschichte erzählen, aus der Zeit in der dein Vater und dein Onkel noch ganz viel Blödsinn angestellt haben?"  
„Onkel Thor und Loki haben Blödsinn gemacht?", fragte da Cara, die –gerade aufgewacht- die Treppe herunter getapst kam, mit ihren vom Schlaf zerzausten, roten Locken und einem Kuscheltier in der Hand. Erynor schnaubte amüsiert. Würde er aufzählen, wie oft Thor und Loki, wenn Letzterer Besuch von seinem Bruder bekommen hatte, ihn zur Weißglut getrieben hatten, er wäre wohl Tage beschäftigt und hätte er vorgehabt es aufzuschreiben, diese Geschichten hätte ganze Bücher gefüllt.  
„Selbstverständlich! Damals waren sie noch nicht ganz erwachsen – im Kopf werden sie das wohl nie sein- und hatten nur Unsinn in der Birne…

 _Eines Tages, es war gerade Hochsommer hier in Alfheim, hatten dein Vater, Thor, Loki und dessen bester Freund Aglaron die glorreiche Idee am Fluss Jagd auf Wasserstiere zu machen! Wer von den dreien das ersonnen hatte, wollte mir im Nachhinein keiner sagen, doch ich habe da stark Thor im Verdacht. Jedenfalls, weiß eigentlich_ _ **jedes**_ _Kind in Alfheim, dass man sich von den Wasserstieren fernzuhalten hat. Im Grunde sind es sehr sanfte Wesen, die an seichten Teilen nach Algen suchen und gerne im flachen Wasser plantschen, wie ihr zwei das immer macht, obwohl Jane und Darcy euch schon so oft gesagt haben, ihr sollt das lassen! Aber ich weiche ab…also die Wasserstiere ähneln im Großen und Ganzen den Rindern, die wir für ihre Milch halten, haben aber größere und spitzere Hörner, auch die Weibchen. Wenn die Stiere erst einmal böse werden, gehen sie los wie Bilgenschweine, von denen Thor erzählte. Werden Wasserstiere wütend, ist das einzige, was man tun kann ins tiefere Wasser zu schwimmen, denn dort können sie sich nicht über Wasser halten, trotz ihres Namens. Irgendwie ist es diesen Drei Chaoten damals gelungen, eine ganze Herde davon auf sich aufmerksam und zudem ziemlich sauer zu machen. Doch anstatt fortzuschwimmen, wie es jeder andere getan hätte… lief Thor zum Ufer, die ganzen Stiere hinter ihm her und nachdem was man mir hinterher erzählte, haben sich Loki und Aglaron köstlich über den sich darbietenden Anblick amüsiert.  
Thor wurde von den Stieren quer über die Felder gejagt, wie er von ihnen __**nicht**_ _erwischt werden konnte, weiß keiner mehr. Es dauerte recht lang, bis die beiden Freunde feststellten in was für einer Gefahr dein Vater eigentlich war und erst als die Horde drei Felder halb zertrampelt hatte brachte Loki es fertig, die Tiere so zu verzaubern, dass sie von Thor abließen und sich beruhigten. Wie die Bauern reagierten, als sie ihre zerstörten Felder sahen muss man nicht erklären, oder?"_

„Haben die mit Papa und Onkel Loki geschimpft?", fragte Damion, der die ganze Zeit gespannt lauschend auf des Elfen Schoß gesessen hatte, während Cara im Schneidersitz, wie ihre Darcy, auf den Boden saß.  
„Geschimpft…", Erynor und erinnerte sich noch an die bedröppelte Mienen der drei Halbwüchsigen, ach so erwachsenen Jungen die, teils patschnass, teils völlig verdreckt vor ihm gestanden hatten. Hinter ihnen zwei Bauern, deren Mienen jenseits von Gut und Böse waren.  
„Die drei haben ein ganz schönes Donnerwetter abgekriegt und zur Strafe mussten sie einen ganzen Monat bei den Leuten auf den Feldern mit arbeiten um den Schaden zu ersetzen. Ich fand es war eine recht milde Strafe, sogar Odin war der Meinung…", er lachte weiter leise in sich hinein, auch Cara kicherte. Die Vorstellung wie der große, starke Thor auf dem Feld arbeitete oder wie Loki dergleichen tat, war für sie schon eine lustige Vorstellung.

Hätte die Kleine gewusst, was die beiden gerade taten, wäre Caras Meinung wohl nicht mehr so hoch gewesen. Vor gut zehn Minuten waren die sechs Krieger am Ende des schmalen Ganges angelangt… der genau in eines der Quartiere der Nachtfackelkrieger führte! Diese Tatsache hatte Loki so überrascht, dass ihm die Kontrolle über den Verbergungszauber entglitt und sie nun gut sichtbar im Zentrum des Raumes standen. Alle der anwesenden Krieger, insgesamt waren es ungefähr zwanzig, starrten die nun in ihrer Mitte aufgetauchten Eindringlinge mit ihren raubtierhaften Mienen bösartig an.  
„Das … äh… das sollte nicht unbedingt passieren, oder? Ich meine, das war keine Absicht?", wandte sich Tony an Loki, der sich im Kopf schon mit einigen rüden Schimpfworten betitelt hatte..  
„Na offensichtlich nicht!", knurrte er und zückte seinen Dolch, die Elfen zogen ihre Schwerter und Steve hob wurfbereit seinen Schild, gab noch letzte Anweisungen, ganz im „Captain-Modus"  
„Einen müssen wir am Leben oder zumindest bei Bewusstsein lassen, vielleicht weiß er, wo die Frauen gefangen gehalten werden!"  
Als wäre das ein Signal für ihre Feinde gewesen, brach in dem Quartier die Hölle los!  
Zu dritt oder zu viert stürzten sich die Nachtfackeln auf die Männer, doch diese wehrten sich verbittert. Thor lieferte sich mit dem größten und kräftigsten von ihnen schon fast einen Ringkampf, er kam nur schwer dazu, Mjöllnir einzusetzen, so stark war sein Gegner. Tony pustete gerade einer Nachtfackel den Schädel weg –die Sauerei, die er anrichtete war widerlich- als er sah, wie Loki in Bedrängnis geriet. Gleich fünf von ihnen waren auf den Magier losgegangen, der Dolch war ihm aus der Hand geschlagen worden und es brauchte drei Kämpfer um ihn zu halten, so stark wehrte er sich. Der vierte bückte sich nach dessen Waffe, Loki versuchte fieberhaft einen Zauber zu wirken, doch er sah wie eine Schusswaffe auf ihn gerichtet wurde.  
Er ist nicht schnell genug!, dachte Tony und warf den leblosen Körper des Nachtfackelkriegers, den er soeben erlegt hatte auf den Krieger der auf Loki zielte, dann schoss er auf den einen, der den Magier mit hielt. Der sah sich verwundert um, erkannte Tony und nickte ihm dankbar zu. Doch Lokis Lächeln wurde zu einem erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck und er rief Tony etwas zu, was er wegen des Kampflärmes nicht hörte. Der Lippenbewegung nach war es etwas wie „Hinter dir!".  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig entging Tony einem auf seinen Kopf gezielten Geschoss. Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und reizte seinen Gegner noch mehr.  
„Daneben!", foppte er und ging auf ihn los. Loki nahm seine Waffe wieder an sich und attackierte weitere Gegner mit tödlicher Präzision. Thor hatte inzwischen dem Hünen das Genick gebrochen und kämpfte Rücken an Rücken mit Steve, dessen Schild etliche Gliedmaßen vom Körper trennte. Die Elfen beschrieben mit ihren Schwertern todbringende Zirkel, wirbelten so schnell umher, dass man kaum eine Bewegung erkennen konnte und töteten einige der Krieger. Aglaron schob sein Schwert gerade bis zur Parierstange ins Fleisch des Gegners, da passierte etwas, das der Gruppe gehörigen Schaden bringen sollte: das Vieh spuckte mit Todesverachtung dem Elfen ins Gesicht. Dort traf der mit Blut verseuchte Speichel eine offene Wunde an Aglarons Stirn und mischte sich unter dessen Blut. Sogleich spürte er etwas, es war als hätte man eine dicke Schicht Watte um seine Gedanken gepackt und seine Stimme im Kopf verstummen lassen. Eine andere Stimme trat an dessen Stelle, tief und kalt.  
 **„Wer bist du und was willst du hier in diesem System?!"** , fragte sie in einem Ton, der keinen Widerstand duldete. Hätte einer von Aglarons Mitstreitern ihn beobachtet, wäre ihm gewiss aufgefallen wie ein hellblauer Schimmer durch seine Augen zuckte, ähnlich denen die Opfer von Lokis Zepter geworden waren. Äußerlich ließ sich Aglaron nichts anmerken, kämpfte weiter bis sie alle Nachtfackeln, außer auf einen, getötet hatten. Der letzte Überlebende wurde von Thor am Kragen hochgehoben.  
„Verstehst du mich?"  
Das Wesen grollte etwas Wütendes und zappelte herum, im Bestreben sich zu befreien. Doch dann spürte es eine Klingenspitze im Rücken, die Loki dort hielt. Es nickte hastig.  
„Kannst du sprechen?", setzte Thor das Verhör fort.  
„Wenn muss… nur selten…", krächzte der Gefangene und wand sich erneut.  
„Loslassen!", rief er dann aus, als Loki den Druck erhöhte.  
„Zu gegebener Zeit vielleicht!", erwiderte dieser kühl und nickte Thor zu.  
„Du wirst uns ein paar Fragen beantworten!"  
„Wenn nicht?"  
„Töten wir dich auch!", erklärte Steve knapp und stellte sich neben Thor, der weiter fragte:  
„Ihr habt ein paar neue Gefangene bekommen in letzter Zeit, oder?"  
„Ja…Weiber…nervig!", grollte der seinerseits Gefangene angewidert.  
„Wo!", forderte Thor sogleich und legte alle Strenge und all seinen Zorn in dieses eine Wort.  
„Weiß nicht…"  
„Er lügt!", sagte Loki keine Sekunde danach. Um zu demonstrieren, wie ernst es _ihnen_ war, stieß er seinen Dolch bloß zwei Zentimeter tief in dessen Körper. Nun war das eine magische Elfenklinge von ihrer Schmiedin zu ihrer Zeit gesegnet mit aller Reinheit des Lichtes. Für ein gezüchtetes Wesen, genährt von schwarzem Zauber und dunkler Energie, verursachte eine tiefere Berührung damit unvorstellbare Schmerzen. Der Nachtfackelsoldat schrie wie eine getretene Katze auf und wand sich.  
„Aufhören!... tut weh! …Aufhören!"  
„Wieso sollten wir? Unsere Frauen haben ebenfalls Schmerzen erlitten! Auge um Auge, sagt dir das was?", rief Thor, fast außer sich und Loki trieb die Klinge noch tiefer in den Rücken ihres Gefangenen.  
„Ich sag…ich sag wo… aufhören!", schrie der erneut auf. Widerwillig zog Loki den Dolch heraus und gesellte sich zu den anderen.  
„Also…", begann Steve.  
„Wo. Sind. Sie?!"


	18. 18 - Und das war der leichte Teil!

**18\. Kapitel – Und das war der leichte Teil!**

„Ich kann's immer noch nicht glauben, dass wir jetzt einen Gollum haben!", seufzte Tony. Seit gut dreißig Minuten folgten sie schon diesem, von ihnen ziemlich übel zugerichteten, Nachtfackelkrieger, der sie zu den gefangenen Frauen bringen sollte. Natürlich ähnelte ihr Führer in Form und Gestalt der Romanfigur, dessen Name gern als Beleidigung diente, in keinster Weise, doch brabbelte er genauso abgehackt und sprach hin und wieder mit sich selbst. Jedenfalls sah es nach außen hin so aus, als täte er es.  
„Rechts… dritte Tür… was dann?", brummelte ihr Gefangener gerade und sie kamen an eine weitere Kreuzung.  
„Argh… wie weiter?", fluchte das Geschöpf und sah sich unschlüssig um.  
„Hast du nicht gesagt, du wüsstest den Weg?", fragte der Elfenkönig schroff und bedachte die Nachtfackel mit einem verächtlichen Blick. Wären sie nicht vom Wissen dieses _Tieres_ , etwas anderes war ihre Geisel für ihn nicht, abhängig, er hätte es schon längst getötet.  
„Da lang!", rief es mit einem Mal und stob so schnell voran, als wolle es sie abhängen. Eilig folgten die Krieger ihm und sahen sich im nächsten Moment in einem Gang stehen, der zu beiden Seiten mit großen Metalltüren „Dekoriert" war.  
„Sie sind hier? Da bist du ganz sicher?", hakte Thor drohend nach. Ihr Gefangener wich zurück, wirkte beinahe wie ein getretenes Tier, bis…  
„Ja! Jetz' lasst mich…", spie es aus.  
„Noch nicht!", sagte da Steve und deutete auf die Türen. „Wenn du uns sagst welche es ist und wir sie bei uns haben, lassen wir dich gehen!" Er bekam fassungslose Blicke von seinen Mitstreitern und als Loki mit fragendem Blick in seine Richtung nickte, schüttelte Steve leicht mit dem Kopf. Ein Bluff also!  
„Ganz hinten!", fauchte der Nachtfackelsoldat ungehalten. Die anderen wussten ja nicht, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. Neben den Befehlen seiner Geiselnehmer hörte er zusätzlich noch seinen Schöpfer, der ihm wieder andere Dinge sagte, im Glauben, er wäre noch bei seiner Einheit und marschbereit für die nächste Mission. Aglaron durchlitt Ähnliches, die fremde Stimme in seinem Kopf hatte nach wie vor die Oberhand und blieb vorerst in der Rolle des neutralen Beobachters. Als die Gruppe jedoch zielstrebig auf die eine, bestimmte Tür des Flures ansteuerte, wurde es unruhig.  
 **„Thanos muss hiervon erfahren! … Sie befreien sie sonst! Tu etwas oder… nein, tu nichts! Ich nehme das in die Hand!"** , schallte es durch des Elfen Kopf, dessen Gedanken sich erbittert wehrten und versuchten, Widerstand zu leisten. Thor hatte inzwischen zusammen mit dem Elfenkönig Position an der Tür bezogen, während Loki ein Augen auf die Umgebung hatte und die Menschen die Geisel bewachten.  
„Wie lässt sie sich öffnen?", forderte Turdaer sogleich zu wissen und gestikulierte mit dem Schwert zu verriegelten Tür. Der Mechanismus der sie geschlossen hielt, sah ziemlich wirr aus.  
„Sag' ich nicht!", grunzte der Nachtfackelkrieger und setzte sich auf den Boden, die Arme dabei wie ein trotziges Kind verschränkend. Tony lud eine Kanone an seinem Arm.  
„Sicher?!"  
„Töte mich…dann weiß es keiner!"  
„Und wenn wir dich nicht töten, sondern stückweise auseinandernehmen? Glaubst du, das hältst du aus?", fragte Loki, seinen Blick nicht von den Gängen hinter ihnen nehmend, mit einem bedrohlichen Schwung in der Stimme. Der am Boden hockende schwieg, unschlüssig was nun zu tun war. Ein großer Denker war er nicht gerade, Logik war den Nachtfackeln nur im geringen, unbedingt nötigem Maße, beigebracht –beziehungsweise eingepflanzt- worden. So hob er trotzig den Kopf und meinte:  
„Ich sag nix mehr!"  
Loki verdrehte genervt die Augen, Tony bedachte sein Opfer fast schon mitleidig und Thor verlor vollends die Geduld.  
„Schieß ihm ein Beim weg, wenn er nicht reden will oder ich zerlege die Tür in Einzelteile!"  
„Dann kommt lauter Krach und viele Krieger!", freute sich ihre Geisel und lachte in sich hinein, doch das Lachen erstarb auf seinen Lippen, als Thor ihm am Hals packte, hochhob und ihm die Luft langsam abdrückte.  
„Rede endlich!", rief er zornig aus.  
Die Augen des Wesens quollen schon fast aus den Höhlen hervor, mehr als ein erbärmliches Quieken brachte es nicht heraus und es begann jämmerlich in Thors eisernem Griff zu zappeln.  
Als ob er sich daraus befreien könnte!, dachte Tony herablassend, während Loki erkannte, dass der Zustand des Hybridwesens langsam kritisch wurde. Ließe Thor nicht bald los, würde er ersticken. Sie wären so schlau wie zuvor und gezwungen, den Alarm auszulösen!  
„Thor!", mahnte er seinen Bruder und deutete warnend auf das Bündel zappelnden Nachtfackelkriegers, dass der Donnergott noch hochhielt.  
„Ups…", rutschte es Thor raus, als sei er lediglich auf einen Schnecke getreten und ließ den Gefangenen sofort los. „Das war nicht beabsichtigt!", gab er zerknirscht zu und bekam einen wutentbrannten Blick seines Opfers. _Das_ ließ Thor jedoch gleich, was ihn wurmte war, dass er fast ihre Chance, die Tür zu öffnen getötet hatte.  
„Also…", begann Tony erneut. „Bist du so lieb und machst auf, oder soll Thor dich noch mal knuddeln?"  
Sprechen konnte der gewürgte Gefangene, nachdem der Sohn Odins so zugedrückt hatte, freilich nicht mehr richtig, stattdessen nickte er und erhob sich schwerfällig. Mit so viel Abstand wie möglich zu seinen Peinigern, ging er zu der Tür, hinter der sich hoffentlich die gesuchten Frauen befanden. Er drückte auf einen Knopf an der rechten Seite und eine Art Konsole mit Display, sowie seltsamen Symbolen, erschien. Der Soldat schien sie aber zu kennen, sich seiner Sache sehr sicher, tippte er sieben davon an. Die Tür fuhr etwas aus der Wand heraus, gab einen zischenden Laut von sich und öffnete sich langsam…

 _Thanos fluchte laut und ungehalten, als einer seiner Leute ihm mitteilte, was man soeben in der Überwachungszentrale gesehen hatte. Seine Nachtfackeln steuerte er über ihre Gene. Ihr genetischer Code ermöglichte es ihm, auf ihr Gedächtnis und auch auf ihre Sinne zuzugreifen. Nun war ein neuer Körper in das Systemgeraten, der dort nicht hingehörte, allem Anschein nach elfisch. Der Beobachter, der diese Person in sein System bekommen hatte –niemand anderes als die Stimme in Aglarons Kopf- hatte geschwiegen, beobachtet und Informationen gesammelt. Als er derer nun ausreichend hatte, war er unversehens zu Thanos geeilt um ihn von den neusten Entwicklungen zu berichten: einige seiner Widersacher waren auf das Schiff gelang, hatten einen von ihnen als Geisel und Wegweiser_ _ **und**_ _sie hatten die Zelle, in denen die Frauen gehalten wurden bereits erreicht, so dass er nicht einmal den Befehl geben konnte, sie töten zu lassen, wie er angedroht hatte.  
Der Chitauriherrscher war, gelinde ausgedrückt, rasend vor Wut und hätte die Einrichtung des Zimmers, in dem er sich befand, nicht vorwiegend aus hochempfindlichen, seltenen, wissenschaftlichen Apparaturen bestanden, sie wäre wohl ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken von ihm zerlegt worden. Thanos rannte im Kreis, zwang sich zur Ruhe und suchte __**fieberhaft**_ _nach einer Lösung für diese kritische Situation.  
Es eilte!  
Ließe er sich zu viel Zeit, wären die Eindringlinge mit seinem Druckmittel auf und davon!  
Das  
Durfte  
Nicht  
Geschehen!  
Abrupt blieb er stehen und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, zu dem Beobachter.  
„Ich komme mit in die Zentrale!", sagte er. „Du steuerst den Fremdkörper nach meinem Befehl und lässt ihn __**ausschließlich**_ _das tun, was ich sage. Ist das klar?!"  
„Ja, Gebieter!", sagte der junge Krieger demütig und senkte den Kopf.  
„Dann los!" forderte Thanos ihn auf und schon eilten sie davon._

In der Zelle, wo Thanos seine Geiseln hielt, war die Überraschung groß, als die Türe aufging und nur ein Soldat dort stand, neben ihm…  
„Thor!", rief Jane aus, überrascht und überglücklich zugleich. Sie versuchte aufzustehen und ihm entgegen zu gehen, doch die mittlerweile wieder gekürzten Ketten ließen das nicht zu.  
„Langsam, mein Stern!", sagte Thor und hatte seine Frau keine Sekunde später in den Armen. Die anderen, außer Aglaron der –zu ihrer aller Schaden- damit beauftragt wurde, ihre Geisel kurz und schmerzlos zu töten, folgten Thor. Der Elf, nun durch Thanos gesteuert, kam dem Auftrag selbstverständlich _nicht_ nach. Er führte den Nachtfackelsoldaten ein gutes Stück weg von der Tür und raunte ihm zu:  
„Lauf! Alarmier die Schützengruppe _Uéz_ , die drei Flure weiter ihre Räume hat und schicke sie hierher. Danach gehst du zur Kaserne und holst die Schlächterdivision dazu. Beeile dich!"  
Der Gefangene sah den Elfen zunächst verdattert an. Woher wusste er so etwas? Doch dann sprach dieselbe Stimme, die auch Aglarons Gedanken unterdrückte, in seinen Gedanken und befahl ihm, auf das Gesagte zu hören. Als wäre Thanos selbst hinter ihm her, eilte der Nachtfackelsoldat davon.  
Die ersten Momente der Wiedersehensfreude waren derweil schon verstrichen, Loki hatte Darcy so stürmisch geküsst, dass sie das Atmen neu lernen musste. Man war eifrig dabei, die Frauen von den Ketten zu befreien. Thor bewies dabei wieder, zu welchen Feinarbeiten Mjöllnir geeignet war. Mit einem Stück Metall aus der Wand als Keil, brauchte er bloß sehr wenig Kraft in den Schlag zu legen, damit die Ketten zersprangen. Elrien und Jane waren schon frei, gerade war Sif an der Reihe.  
„Alles klar bei dir?", erkundigte sich Thor bei seiner Waffengefährtin und langjährigen Freundin.  
„Hab schon schlimmeres erlebt!", gab sie zurück und verdrehte genervt die Augen als Thor besorgt die abheilenden Stichverletzungen betrachtete.  
Der Elfenkönig hingegen befand sich in einem Zustand, den man bloß als _selig_ bezeichnen konnte. Zum allerersten Mal hielt Turdaer seine Tochter, seine kleine Prinzessin, sein höchstes Gut des Universums in den Armen. Er trauerte nicht sehr um den Umstand, dass er der Geburt des Kindes nicht hatte beiwohnen können, zu sehr überschwemmte ihn die Freude. Jetzt, da seine Tochter geboren war, wurde der Wunsch in dem Elfen, seine Familie heil dort raus zu schaffen noch stärker. Darcy wurde gerade von Thor befreit, Sif gesellte sich zu Jane, und sah hinüber zu Natasha. Steve hatte sich neben sich gehockt und sie beide sprachen mit gedämpften Stimmen miteinander. Man hörte nicht, worum es ging, doch Natashas Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, waren sie gerade dabei sich zu versöhnen. Kurze Zeit später, als Thor gerade die letzte Kette –Peppers- durchtrennt hatte, wurden sie alle von Geräuschen von draußen alarmiert. Thor warf einen Blick durch die Tür hinaus nur um ihn sehr hastig wieder einzuziehen.  
„Oh Scheiße!", fluchte er leise und zog die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich.  
„Weißt du…", begann Loki und trat zu ihm an die Tür. „… Oh Scheiße! ist etwas, was ich in unserer Situation, gerade von dir, wirklich nicht hören will und…", er warf seinerseits einen Blick nach draußen. „…oh Scheiße!"  
„Ach, was du nicht sagst!", gab Thor zurück.  
„Leute? Wäre echt supertoll, wenn ihr uns einweihen könntet!", meinte Tony und schloss das Visier seines Anzuges wieder.  
„Sagen wir es mal so…", fing Loki mit dem Erklären an, nahm Darcys Hand und zog seinen Dolch hervor. „… der Weg von Asgard hierher war der leichte Teil unseres kleinen Ausflugs!"  
„Oh Scheiße!", sagten Tony und Steve wie aus einem Mund gesprochen und machten sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst.  
Wenige Augenblicke später war die Tür blockiert von einer Horde Nachtfackeln, die ihre Schusswaffen auf die Leute im Inneren der Zelle abfeuerten ohne auch nur zu blinzeln. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte Loki einen Schutzschild heraufbeschwören, das die Geschosse abfing, bevor sie jemanden verletzen konnten. Aglaron hatte man im Vorbeigehen einfach niedergeschlagen. Zu seinem Glück, könnte man meinen, denn auf diese Weise wurde sein unfreiwilliger Verrat an seinen Freunden nie bekannt und er musste nicht gegen seine Mitstreiter kämpfen, wie Thanos es wohl befohlen hätte.  
Die Anderen hatten derweil ganz andere Sorgen, denn einer ihrer Widersacher hatte den Mechanismus aktiviert, der die Tür schließen sollte. Würde es ihnen nicht gelingen, das zu verhindern, säßen sie in der Falle und es würde Zeit kosten, bis sie sich wieder befreit hätten. Zeit die sie nicht hatten! In einem Sekundenbruchteil kam ausgerechnet Jane die rettende Idee.  
„Thor!", rief sie aus, zupfte an dessen Umhang, gestikulierte zur Tür und sah vielsagen zu Mjöllnir in ihres Mannes Hand. Thor verstand und warf seinen Hammer zur Eingangspforte, genau zwischen Tür und Rahmen. Die Öffnung konnte nicht verschlossen werden und niemand außer Thor konnte das Teil entfernen.  
„Das war knapp!", seufzte Pepper, doch die Hürde war noch nicht genommen, denn die Schützen standen noch draußen!  
„Tony, kannst du eine kleine Nachricht an die da draußen schicken?", fragte Steve, dessen Gehirn auf Hochtouren arbeitete, um einen Plan zu ersinnen.  
„Was soll ich denn reinschreiben?", wollte sein Kollege wissen, obwohl er es im Grunde schon ahnte:  
„Boom!"  
„Mit dem größten Vergnügen!", kam es, bevor Tony vorsichtig zur Tür schlich, einen raschen Blick hinauswarf, zielte und einen Schuss auf die erste Reihe abfeuerte. Es gab einen heftigen Knall, der Boden bebte und Tony drehte sich grinsend, was keiner sehen konnte, zu den anderen um.  
„Nachricht angekommen!"  
„Okay…", Steve hatte, wie immer ganz in seinem Element, die Zügel in der Hand und koordinierte so gut es ging. „Thor, schnapp dir deinen Hammer und halte die wilde Horde in Schach! Loki und Sif? Ihr helft ihm, so gut es geht. Haltet sie zurück so lange es geht und kommt dann nach. Eure Hoheit?", sprach der Captain den Elfenkönig an, der abwinkte.  
„Turdaer, bitte! Ich bin dein Waffenbruder, nicht dein Regent!"  
„Gut! Turdaer, wir beide führen die Frauen hier fort. Tony, schnapp dir den rothaarigen Elfen. Ihr geht voran. Schaltet alles aus, bevor es die Waffe auch nur anguckt, damit wir freie Bahn haben. Versucht, wenn möglich ein Raumschiff für uns in eure Gewalt zu kriegen"  
Die kleine Ansprache war beendet, nun erfolgte die Umsetzung in Taten!  
Innerhalb weniger Sekunden stand Thor neben Tony an der Tür, nahm seine Waffe wieder an sich und schlug einmal kräftig seitlich an die Tür, um diese am Schließen zu hindern. Der erste Nachtfackelschütze der auf den blonden Donnergott zugehen wollte, hatte dessen Hammer im Gesicht und tat keine Bewegung mehr. Sif sprang, unbewaffnet aber vor den Schüssen geschützt, auf den nächstbesten Krieger und brach ihm nach einem kurzen Kampf das Genick. Nun hatte sie dessen Waffe. Loki begab sich an ihre Seite und seinerseits sein bestes, um die Nachtfackeln zurück zu drängen.  
Von dem Lärm, den dieses Intermezzo veranstaltete, wurde Aglaron wieder wach, die fremde DNA wurde während seines unfreiwilligen Schläfchens gelöscht und er war wieder ganz er selbst, wenn auch etwas geschwächt. Eilig weihte ihn Tony in das Vorhaben ein, dann ging es auch schon los! In entgegengesetzter Richtung zu Thor, Loki und Sif kämpften sich die beiden frei und schlugen alles nieder, was den Weg versperrte. So schufen sie Platz für die anderen, die Steve und der Elfenkönig führten. Turdaer bildete den Anfang, Frau und Kind dicht hinter sich haltend. Jane und Darcy kamen danach, gefolgt von Pepper und Natasha. Steve bildete den Schluss.  
„Alles klar bei dir, Elflein? Siehst' n bisschen nass um die Blase aus… ähm.. blass um die Nase!", erkundigte sich Tony bei Aglaron, während die beiden durch die Gänge des großen Raumschiffes eilten, hier und dort Nachtfackelkrieger ausschaltend und zusahen, dass sie den Weg für die anderen markierten. Tony übernahm das, indem er kleine Pfeile in die Metallwände brannte.  
„Es geht schon!", keuchte Aglaron, geistig von dem Duell mit Thanos noch völlig erschöpft. Er war glücklich wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu haben und nun verstand er auch sehr gut, wie Loki sich damals, zwischen seinen eigenen Kräften gefangen, gefühlt haben musste.  
Der kämpfte in der Zwischenzeit Seite an Seite mit Sif und seinem Bruder gegen die Schützen, die noch immer den Gang von einer Seite bedrängten.  
„Wenn ihr kurz auf mich verzichten könnt, kann ich versuchen, den Schutzschild etwas zu…modifizieren!", meinte Loki gerade und zog seine Dolch aus dem Herz eines Gegners. Thor ließ seinen Hammer tödliche Kreise wirbeln, es schien als handele Mjöllnir aus eigenem Antrieb, denn Thor drehte sich zu Loki um als ginge ihn gar nicht an, was sich vor seiner Nase abspielte.  
„An welche Art Modifikation hast du da gedacht?", erkundigte er sich und Loki zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Naja … zum Beispiel könnte ich die Geschosse auf sie zurückprallen lassen. Dann könnten wir den anderen folgen!"  
„Ich bin dafür!", rief Sif, gerade als sie einem Gegner den Kopf wegpustete. Loki nickte den beiden zu und trat ein Stück hinter sie. So viel Ruhe und Konzentration aufbringend, wie es ihm möglich war, sammelte sich der Magier und richtete seine Kraft auf den leicht blau schillernden Schutzwall aus reiner Energie, der zwischen ihnen und den Angreifern stand. Ein kurzes, recht schroff klingendes Wort der alten Sprache rief er aus und der Schutzschild leuchtete strahlend rot auf! Die Wirkung zeigte sich fast sofort: die Schüsse, die auf sie abgefeuert wurden, prallten ab und flogen auf die Nachtfackeln zurück. Sif hob anerkennend eine Braue.  
„Ich hätte mich doch etwas mehr mit der Magie beschäftigen sollen!", stellte sie fest und Loki lachte kurz.  
„Darüber reden wir später, jetzt lass uns sehen, dass wir die anderen einholen!"


	19. 19 - Folgen eines ungewollten Verrats

**19\. Kapitel –Folgen eines ungewollten Verrats**

Sie waren umstellt! Gut fünfzig Nachtfackelkrieger – von Schützen bis zu Axt schwingenden Hünen war alles dabei- hatten sie auf einer der Kreuzungen eingekreist.  
„Verdammt! Loki, wieso funktioniert dein Schildzauber nicht mehr?", fluchte Thor laut und wehrte einen Axthieb ab. Der magische Schutzschild Lokis hatte seine Wirkung verloren, kaum dass er, Thor und Sif den Rest der Gruppe eingeholt hatten. Nun hielten sie die Frauen, zu deren Befreiung sie hierhergekommen waren, in der Mitte und Taten ihr bestes sie von den Angriffen abzuschirmen. Tony und Aglaron waren nicht dabei, die beiden hatten sich schon zur Halle im unteren Teil des Schiffes gekämpft und versuchten eines der kleineren Raumschiffe in ihre Gewalt zu bekommen, ohne groß aufzufallen.  
„Wenn ich das wüsste, säßen wir nicht so in der Sch… ähm Tinte!", antwortete Loki auf Thors Frage und warf eines seiner kleineren Messer direkt in die Augenhöhle von einem der Schützen.  
„Wir müssen uns irgendwie hier rausschlagen, damit wir nicht mehr von allen Seiten beschossen werden können!", rief Sif. Gerade rechtzeitig konnte sie eine Attacke auf Jane verhindern, die ihr dankbar zunickte. Hätten sie und Darcy nicht diese kräftezehrenden Tage in Thanos Gewalt hinter sich oder wären Waffen in der Nähe gewesen, die sie beherrschten, so hätten die beiden zweifelsohne mitgekämpft –auch wenn Loki und Thor sicher protestiert hätten.  
„Und wie stellen wir das an?", fragte der Elfenkönig, mitten im Kampf gegen einen großen Axtkämpfer.  
„Ich hab 'ne Idee!", rief Natasha ihm zu, die sich zwar eine Schusswaffe von einem Besiegten –sprich: getöteten- unter den Nagel gerissen hatte, sich aber instinktiv etwas zurückhielt. Alle sahen sie erwartungsvoll an.  
„Na ja… Thor könnte ein schönes Donnerwetter auf dem Gang loslassen, wenn dort alle ausgeknockt sind… hauen wir dich in Stücke du Armleuchter!", Letzteres rief sie einem Angreifer hinterher, kurz bevor sie ein Loch in dessen Bauch schoss. „Wo war ich?"  
„Ich soll's krachen lassen!", half Thor ihr auf die Sprünge.  
„Ach ja… zwei gehen durch die Schneise, bilden einen Gang, wir stürmen durch. Wie klingt das?", fragte Natasha. Steve wehrte mit seinem Schild eine Attacke auf Elrien und ihr Kind ab und stimmte zu:  
„Wie ein recht passabler Plan! Thor?", er nickte dem Donnergott auffordernd zu. Der wiederrum grinste und schleuderte Mjöllnir etliche Male herum bevor er ihn kräftig in Richtung des Ganges stieß. Gut ein Drittel ihrer Angreifer wurde von der Druckwelle umgeworfen, einige von den Blitzen sogar getötet und der Weg war kurzfristig freigegeben. Schnell sprangen Turdaer und Loki dazwischen und hielten jeden der Nachtfackeln auf, der seitwärts die Lücke wieder schließen wollte. Steve und Natasha begannen die anderen durchzulotsen, Thor sicherte das Ende. Das Ganze verlief relativ reibungslos, hier und da brach einer durch die Blockade aus Loki und Elf durch, doch allzu schnell wurde diesem durch Thors Hammer oder einer gut platzierten Faust ein Ende gemacht. Kaum, dass alle hindurch geeilt waren nickten sich Loki und der Elfenkönig kurz zu und folgten der Gruppe. Die Nachtfackeln folgten ihnen natürlich, denn Intelligenzbestien waren sie zwar nicht, doch _so_ blöd waren nur die unterentwickeltsten Exemplare ihrer Spezies. 

Sie rannten! Eine ganze Weile hasteten die Fliehenden durch das Labyrinth an Gängen, Kreuzungen und Abzweigungen, den von Tony hinterlassenen Zeichen folgend, in der Hoffnung so aus dieser Hölle herauszufinden. Der Urheber dieser, in die Wand gebrannten Pfeile, hatte zur selben Zeit ganz andere Sorgen, denn er und Aglaron waren entdeckt worden. Er und der Elf standen, Rücken an Rücken, in der riesigen Halle voller Raumschiffe, umzingelt von Nachtfackeln diverser Art und Größe.  
„Also Süßer…", begann Tony und aktivierte eine Schussvorrichtung seines Anzugs. „…sieht aus, als würden wir ziemlich tief in der Scheiße stecken! Ideen?"  
„Kämpfen! Bis die anderen oder wir tot sind!", sagte der Elf entschlossen und der Griff um sein Schwert wurde fester. Tony grinste in sich hinein. Der Bursche gefiel ihm als Mitstreiter.  
„Wäre auch mein Plan gewesen! Legen wir los!" Mit dem letzten Wort, das er sagte, hatte sein erster Schuss bereits einen ihrer Angreifer ausgeschaltet. Es folgte ein regelrechter Sturm an Schüssen, sowohl von Tony als auch von den Nachtfackelsoldaten, während Aglaron versuchte, nahe genug an ihre Gegner heranzukommen, damit er sie mit seinem Schwert niederstrecken konnte. Einige traf er tödlich, etliche dieser Mischwesen brachen röchelnd zusammen aber auch die Attacken auf Tony und den Elfen blieben nicht ohne Wirkung. Gerade bekam Aglaron eine Schusswunde am Oberschenkel, die sehr stark blutete und seine Beweglichkeit ziemlich einschränkte. Der Verletzte hielt sich nahe bei seinem Kampfgefährten, dessen Rüstung nun schon stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen war.  
„Ich kann nicht mehr richtig kämpfen, wie viele sind es noch?", rief der Aglaron Tony zu, der eine Salve nach der anderen auf die Nachtfackeln abfeuerte.  
„Mehr als ich zählen kann, multipliziert mit zwei!"  
„Verdammter Mist!"  
„Jepp!"  
„Braucht ihr Hilfe?", hörten beide eine recht vertraute Stimme und keine Sekunde später schlug ein Blitz vor ihnen ein. Thor stand nun zwischen Tony, Aglaron und den Angreifern wie ein unüberwindbares Bollwerk. Loki materialisierte sich neben seinem Bruder und seufzte gespielt theatralisch auf.  
„Er _liebt_ solche Auftritte!", sagte er und sah zu Aglaron. „Sieh' zu, dass du hier fortkommst. Hilf Sif und Tasha, die Frauen in ein Schiff unterzubringen!"  
Die Nachtfackeln um sie herum waren bei Thors und Lokis Erscheinen in eine Perplex-Starre verfallen, doch nun hatten sie sich wieder gefangen. Der erste Schuss ging haarscharf an Lokis Kopf vorbei.  
„Keine Manieren, diese Viecher!", tadelte er und streckte den Urheber der Attacke mit einem nadelgleichen Wurfmesser nieder.  
„Jetzt sag mir noch, du wunderst dich darüber!", zog Thor seinen Bruder auf und ließ den nächsten Angriff folgen. Tony setzte hinterher und aus dem Kreis wurde mit jedem weiteren Schuss, Blitz oder Zauber immer mehr ein Halbkreis. Immer weiter rückwärtsgehend, ihre Feinde aber keinen Moment aus den Augen lassend, zogen sich die drei zurück in die Richtung, in die Aglaron mit Steve verschwunden war.  
„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir es so weit schaffen!", gestand Tony, während er auf die Nachtfackeln feuerte, als gäbe es einen Preis zu gewinnen!  
„Ich auch nicht!", gab Thor zu, doch Loki blieb noch etwas skeptisch.  
„Es kann immer noch etwas mächtig nach hinten losgehen!", ermahnte er sie. Als hätte er es kommen sehen, hörten die drei hinter sich mit einem Mal höllischen Lärm. Dann dämmerte es ihnen! Die Nachtfackeln hinter ihnen hatten sich nicht einfach um positioniert, sie waren Aglaron gefolgt, um den anderen aufzulauern! Ohne ein Signal, aber exakt zur gleichen Zeit stoben Thor, Loki und Tony los, in die Richtung aus der der Krach kam. Bei dem Bild, das sich ihnen bot, gefror ihnen das sprichwörtliche Blut in den Adern.  
Gut zehn der Nachtfackeln hatten die Fliehenden gefunden, zu deren Glück waren es „bloß" Axtkämpfer. Turdaer focht verbissen mit einem von ihnen, seine Königin und ihre Tochter hinter sich haltend, während Steve und Aglaron –soweit er konnte- alles taten, um Jane, Darcy, Pepper und Natasha abzuschirmen, wobei letztere versuchte selbst etwas mitzuspielen.  
„Nicht cool!", rief Tony zornig aus und ging dazwischen. Thor eilte auf das Raumschiff zu, das die anderen wohl als „Fluchtfahrzeug" erwählt hatten und zog seine Frau sowie ihre beste Freundin mit ins Innere, während Loki ihren Rückzug absicherte. Allmählich waren auch die anderen im Stande, das Schiff zu betreten und zu fliehen. Jane und Darcy halfen ihnen hinein, während Loki die letzten beiden Krieger erledigte. Gerade ging einer von ihnen zu Boden, der Magier hatte ihm die Kehle aufgeschlitzt, als Jane der Szene kurz den Rücken zuwandte. Wie sehr sie das noch bereuen sollte! Noch im Fallen zog der Nachtfackelsoldat eine kleine Wurfaxt aus einer Halterung, die am Gürtel getragen wurde und schleuderte sie direkt auf die Menschenfrau, die ihm so wehrlos den Rücken zugedreht hatte. Loki sah die Waffe an sich vorbeisausen hatte aber zu aller Leid voll zu tun und zwar damit, den anderen Krieger niederzustrecken. Die Axt traf Janes Hinterkopf, der Schädelknochen brach durch die Wucht auf der Stelle und mit einem entsetzten Keuchen ging Jane in die Knie, Blut lief ihr über Hals und Rücken. Darcy war so geistesgegenwärtig, sie aufzufangen, bevor sie vornüberkippte und stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus, als sie die tiefe Wunde sah, die am Hinterkopf ihrer Freundin klaffte.  
Thor spürte es sofort! Kaum das das Axtblatt die Haut seiner Frau durchdrungen hatte, bekam der Donnergott dieses furchtbare Gefühl, als hätte man seine Eingeweide mit Eisklumpen gefüllt. Das Raumschiff konnte warten, irgendetwas stimmte nicht… mit Jane! So schnell wie er es ohne zu stolpern zu tun vermochte, eilte er wieder in den Frachtraum, um dort seine Frau liegend vorzufinden. In Darcys Armen, beide in einer größer werdenden Blutlache. Ein Schrei ging durch Thors Seele, erreichte jedoch nicht seine Lippen. Einzig Loki, durch die langjährige Verbindung auf Thor sensibilisiert, nahm ein leichtes Echo wahr. Es brach dem Magier schier das Herz als sich sein Bruder mit hilfesuchendem Blick an ihn wandte und ihm selbst keine andere Wahl blieb als hoffnungslos den Kopf zu schütteln. Er war zu spät da gewesen, Jane hatte den geschundenen Körper bereits verlassen, das spürte Loki.  
„Jane…", hauchte Thor, zutiefst verzweifelt und fiel neben seiner Frau auf die Knie, sich nicht um das Blut kümmernd in dem er hockte. „Verlass mich nicht!", bat er und seine Stimme wurde zunehmend brüchiger.  
Die erste Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über Thors Gesicht. Eine zweite folgte, so wie etliche weitere, die der Donnergott, gebrochen von diesem Schmerz, den das Schicksal ihm zugefügt hatte, vergoss. Behutsam nahm er den beinahe schon kühlen Körper Janes aus Darcys Armen und hielt sie fest.  
Das durfte nicht sein!  
Das _konnte_ nicht sein…  
Keiner der Anwesenden dachte in dieser Sekunde noch an Flucht oder daran, in welcher Gefahr sie alle noch waren. Darcy wich nicht von Thors Seite, hielt die ganze Zeit über Janes Hand und versuchte aus diesem Alptraum zu erwachen. Sif und Pepper vergossen einzelne, stumme Tränen, während Tony fassungslos auf die Szene vor seinen Augen starrte. Loki war der erste, dem der nahende Lärm auffiel. Vorsichtig, denn ihm behagte es gar nicht in das Blut seiner Schwägerin zu treten, hockte er sich neben seinen Bruder, der die Welt um sich herum kaum wahrnahm. Für ihn schien alles nur noch aus Eis zu bestehen.  
Eis, Schmerz und Dunkelheit.  
Was hatte denn alles für einen Sinn für Thor, nun, da ihm seine Liebste im ganzen Universum genommen worden war?  
Es schien, als wisse Loki war in Thor vor sich ging – wie so oft- denn er sprach auf ihn ein als rede er mit einem durchgegangenem Pferd, das er zu beruhigen gedachte.  
„Thor…", flüsterte er und legte seinem Bruder eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
Keine Reaktion.  
Thor schien nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben, dass Loki ihn ansprach, sondern war in einem Zustand der geistigen Lähmung hinübergeglitten.  
„Bruder, wir müssen hier fort!", versuchte Loki es erneut. Wieder blieb der Erfolg aus. Da musste er also zu radikaleren Methoden greifen. Sachte, denn auch ihm lag sie am Herzen, löste er Janes Körper aus Thors Armen und legte sie auf eine provisorische Pritsche, bevor er sich wieder vor Thor hockte, das Blut allerdings vorher verschwinden ließ.  
„ _Thor!_ ", sagte er ein zweites Mal, dieses Mal lauter und auch ein wenig harsch. Er legte seine Hände an beide Seiten von Thors Kopf und zwang ihn mehr oder weniger, ihn anzusehen.  
„Hör mir zu! Ich weiß genau, wie du dich fühlst, _sehr genau_ sogar! Aber wir müssen von hier verschwinden und am besten sofort! Sonst tun wir es Jane früher gleich, als gut für uns ist!"  
„Was würde das für einen Unterschied machen?"  
Ein klatschendes Geräusch erfüllte den Raum und Thors Kopf ruckte zur Seite, als Loki ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasste.  
„Bist du von Sinnen? Hast du auch nur eine Sekunde an deinen Sohn gedacht?!", rief er wütend aus, bevor seine Stimme wieder sanft wurde. Er platzierte seine Hände wieder an Thors Schläfen und lehnte dem gebrochenen Trauernden in einer brüderlichen Geste die Stirn an seine.  
„Ich hole sie zurück!", versprach er tröstend. „Ich weiß nicht wie oder was es mich kosten wird, doch ich schwöre dir: _Ich hole sie zurück_!" Er betonte jedes Wort des letzten Satzes stärker als den Rest.  
„Aber dazu müssen wir weg von hier! Und um die anderen vor so einem Schicksal zu bewahren! So schnell wie es geht… Du bist als einziger im Stande, diesen Kasten zu lenken, also _bitte_ um Janes _und_ um Damions Willen… _Hilf uns_!"  
Loki hatte es geschafft!  
Die Trübe wich aus Thors vor Tränen geröteten Augen und wurde durch jenen kämpferischen Ausdruck ersetzte, den jeder Feind zu fürchten wusste. Im Grunde sagte der Blick folgendes aus:  
 _Lauf, oder du bist tot!_  
„Kommt alle mit ins Cockpit und bleibt da!", forderte Thor sie alle auf und hob seine Frau von der Liege, um voranzugehen. Kurze Zeit später waren alle im Cockpit des Schiffes und Thor war mit dem Starten des Schiffes beschäftigt.  
Keine Minute zu früh, denn hunderte von Soldaten rannten auf das startende Raumschiff zu, ferner kamen fünf weitere Schiffe selber Machart wie das ihre durch die Luke geflogen und eröffneten sogleich das Feuer, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste von eigenen Leuten. Thor schien die Raumschiffe gar nicht zu beachten. Stoisch lenkte er das Raumschiff zum Ausgang, schoss nicht zurück und blickte drein, als würde er den nächsten, der es wagen sollte, ihn anzusprechen, erwürgen. Ein weiterer Schuss traf sie, das Schiff tat einen so kräftigen Ruck, dass manche das Gleichgewicht verloren. Als wäre dies das Signal gewesen, auf das er gewartet hatte, forderte Thor Steve auf, ihm alle Türen bis zum Frachtraum, inklusive der Ladeluke zu öffnen und dem Rest sich anzuschnallen.  
Thor warf einen Blick zu Jane, Schmerz kochte von neuem in ihm hoch, doch anstatt ihn von innen zu vereisen wie zuvor, versengte es ihn von innen heraus, wuchs zu rasendem Zorn auf jene, die ihm seine Frau entrissen hatten. Diese Wut konzentrierte er in einem einzigen, großen Blitz, den er aus dem Raumschiff schleuderte.  
Der Blitz gabelte sich mehrmals auf und traf so gut wie alle Schiffe, die sie verfolgten. Das führte zu einer Kette an Explosionen, die zweierlei guten Nebeneffekt hatte: Ihren Rückzug decken und kräftig Chaos stiften!  
„Wow…", brachte Loki hervor und besah den Schaden, den sein Bruder angerichtet hatte.  
„… Ich werde _nie_ wieder versuchen die wütend zu machen!"  
Doch Thor hörte schon gar nicht mehr richtig zu. Seine Gedankenwelt bestand scheinbar nur noch aus zwei Dingen: „Jane!" und „Weg hier!"

Die Gruppe traf zu der Zeit in Asgard ein, zu der Thanos gesetzte Frist hätte enden sollen. Der war natürlich außer sich vor Zorn, doch darauf soll an anderer Stelle eingegangen werden. Unverzüglich wurden die Verletzten, also alle, in die Heilkammern geschickt. Einzig Jane wurde von der Gruppe getrennt und Loki ging unverzüglich in die Bibliothek um nach Hinweisen zu suchen, wie er sie wiederbeleben konnte.  
Jane sollte in den heiligen, eigens für verstorbene Angehörige gedachten Räumen aufgebahrt werden, bis man sie bestatten würde.  
Loki hatte gerade einiges an Material zusammengetragen, als er fast in einen jungen Palastdiener rannte, der sich hastig verneigte.  
‚"Der hohe Rat wird zur ersten Sitzung im großen Saal im Westflügel erwartet", stotterte der Knabe.  
Loki seufzte.  
„Hat das nicht Zeit bis Morgen?" Der Bote schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Die Ratsherren dulden keinen Aufschub!" Dem Magier blieb keine andere Wahl, als dem Jungen zu folgen.  
Thor weilte zu dieser Zeit schon dort, wo er die ganze Zeit über hatte sein wollen. Bei Jane!  
Er hielt ihre Hand und sah betrübt auf ihr blasses, aber in seinen Augen noch immer schönes Gesicht. Wie konnte man nur so grausam mit ihm sein? Was hatte er verbrochen, dass das Schicksal ihn derart strafte? Allein der Gedanke, dass sein Sohn ihn nun umso mehr brauchen würde, hielt Thor davon ab, Jane einfach zu folgen. Das _und_ Lokis Versprechen, sie zurückzuholen.  
Wie auch immer er das anstellen wollte!


	20. 20 - Schwerwiegende Entscheidungen

**20\. Kapitel – Schwerwiegende Entscheidungen**

Loki war nervös. Unschlüssig, wie ein kleiner Junge der Angst hatte das Zimmer des Vaters zu betreten und ihm um etwas zu bitten, stand er vor der massiven Bronzetür, die den Raum des Magierrates verbarg. Den Boten hatte er längst fortgeschickt, diese Schmach wollte er sich ersparen. Zum sechsten Mal hob er die Hand und griff nach dem großen Türklopfer. Doch anders als die Male zuvor konnte er sich nun tatsächlich dazu durchringen diesen auch zu benutzen. Ein lautes Dröhnen folgte auf das Klopfen und die riesige Pforte öffnete sich, scheinbar von allein. Der Saal war ebenfalls ins Bronzetönen gehalten, gemischt mit erdfarbenen und schwarzen Dekor und dunklem Holz. Letzteres vor allem durch das Mobiliar: Ein langer, ovaler Tisch mit vielen hochlehnigen Stühlen, derer viele einfach braun gepolstert waren. Einer jedoch, der einzige noch unbesetzte Stuhl, hatte ein grünes Sitzpolster. Die meisten Stühle waren besetzt mit Magiern aus dem ganzen Weltenbaum –die abtrünnigen Welten ausgenommen- doch es war auch die ein oder andere höchst wunderlich aussehende Kreatur dabei. Ein paar der jüngeren Magier kannte Loki sogar noch aus der Zeit, als er die Magie noch erlernt hatte.  
Der Älteste in der Runde, der Lokis Amt vorher inne gehabt hatte, erhob sich schwerfällig von seinem Stuhl und sah ehrfurchtheischend in die Runde, bevor sein Blick Loki fand.  
„Uns wurde zugetragen, Ihr habt das alte Artefakt erhalten, welches euch als unseren Vorsitzenden ausweißt?", erkundigte er sich und Loki überhörte die Missgunst in der Stimme keineswegs.  
„So ist es!", bestätigte er und es fiel ihm schwer sein Lächeln über die Reaktionen der anderen Magier zurückzuhalten. Von Bewunderung bis Wut war alles dabei, wohlversteckt geglaubt doch offensichtlich zu erkennen.  
„Zeige uns **sicil luhtala** , junger Magier, damit wir dich als unseren Vorsitzenden anerkennen können!", sprach da ein anderer Mann, der zwar alt und schwach wirkte aber trotz allem eine Aura hatte, die es einem schwer machte ihm zu misstrauen. Angesichts der von dem Alten gezeigten Freundlichkeit war es Loki schon fast ein bisschen peinlich als er den Dolch hervorholte. Die Klinge war noch über und über mit dem Blut von Nachtfackeln „verziert". Von dem Magier, der ihn begrüßt hatte, bekam Loki einen leicht tadelnden Blick, ignorierte den jedoch bewusst. Der andere Kollege schmunzelte aus unerfindlichen Gründen.  
„Notfall!", versuchte Loki knapp den Zustand der Waffe zu entschuldigen und das Lächeln seines Fürsprechers wurde breiter. Ob nun blutverschmiert oder nicht, die Klinge wies Loki als den Anführer der Magier aus, was bedeutete, dass er neben dem König der stärkste Mann Asgards war. Sein Vorgänger versuchte es mit einem wohlwollenden Nicken –scheiterte kläglich daran- und wies mit der Linken auf den für Loki vorgesehen Stuhl.  
„Der hohe Rat sei im Kreise der Magier willkommen!", sagten die Versammelten kaum, dass er platzgenommen hatte, wie einer. Loki, der sich die für diesen Moment passende Erwiderung eingeprägt hatte, erwiderte:  
„Mein Licht soll euch leiten!"  
Das erste Treffen des Rates war im Grunde genommen bloß Formalität. Die Mitglieder wurden Loki vorgestellt, ihre Positionen erläutert und ihm seine Aufgaben erklärt. Er war nun, neben dem _offiziellen_ Berater des Königs, in diesem Fall Rhyador, der zweite Kopf hinter den Entscheidungen, die bei Hofe getroffen wurden. Natürlich wurden die meisten Beschlüsse seitens der Magier gemeinsam mit dem ganzen Rat getroffen, doch in einigen seltenen Fällen hatte Loki das letzte Wort. Es war schon spät in der Nacht, oder auch früh am Morgen, als Loki ausgelaugt in seine Gemächer stolperte und dabei fast über einen Stapel Bücher fiel.  
„Ach ja…", erinnerte er sich. Er hatte diese Bücher aus der Bibliothek geholt, um nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, Jane wieder ins Leben zurück zu holen. Er wusste es war möglich den Tod zu bezwingen, Odin hatte vor ewigen Zeiten Sif wieder ins Leben geholt, als diese durch einen Eindringling getötet worden war. Eben jenen Bericht überflog Loki nun, in der Hoffnung etwas zu finden, was den Vorgang genauer beschrieb.  
Vergebens!  
Als nächstes las er ein Buch über verbotene Zauber und Riten, etwas das ihn früher ungemein gereizt hatte. Doch auf diesem Weg wäre eine Wiederbelebung nur durch ein Blutopfer möglich und so etwas versuchte Loki eigentlich zu vermeiden. So ging es weiter, mehrere Stunden flogen seine Augen über alte Schriften, jahrtausendalte Berichte, vergilbte Buchstaben auf zerlesenem Papier.  
Irgendwas musste es doch geben…  
 _Da!_  
Eine Erzählung über … Eisriesen?  
Loki blinzelte, rieb sich die Augen um sicherzugehen sich nicht verlesen zu haben und las den Absatz erneut. Nein, er hatte sich nicht vertan, es ging tatsächlich um die Eisriesen! Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Wein, ein ziemlich starker der ihn hoffentlich wach halten würde und las laut:

 _„_ Bericht des Bor über die große Schlacht im westlichen Gebirge gegen die Frostriesen: _  
Ich kann nicht glauben, in wessen Antlitz ich dort blickte! Ein großer Unhold stand vor mir, schlug drei meiner besten Krieger mit einem Axtstreich in Stücke und hinterließ ein Blutbad das seinesgleichen sucht in den neun Welten! Wie kann das sein? Ich wähnte diesen Berserker tot, ich selbst war es, der ihn einst niederstreckte, seinen Kopf habe ich von seinem Halse geschlagen und doch lächelte er mich an. Als wisse er, was mich beschäftigte. Keine Narbe war zu sehen von dem Schwerthieb der diesen Schlächter seinen Kopf gekostet hatte. An diesem Tage wurde mir klar, dass diese Monster im Stande sind, die Toten wieder zu beleben. Wie sie das zu tun vermögen ob durch schwarze Energie oder Blutmagie werde ich wohl nie erfahren, aber es ist ein schwerer Schlag im Kampf gegen die Eisriesen…_  
Verdammt!"  
Das nun ausgerechnet die Eisriesen das fehlende Stück im Puzzle sein sollten, schlug Loki derbe aufs Gemüt. Doch es schien als sei dies der einzige Weg, um Jane zu retten, wenn er kein Menschenopfer wollte. An Jotunheim führte wohl kein Weg vorbei, wenn er dem Bericht seines Großvaters auf dem Grund gehen wollte. Vielleicht verlief diese Spur im Sand –eher Schnee in dem Fall- aber er musste es herausfinden.  
Für Jane.  
Für Thor…  
„Ich kann mich genauso gut vom höchsten Turm stürzen, der Effekt wäre derselbe!", sagte er zu sich. Eine Reise nach Jotunheim war riskant, vor allem für ihn! _Er_ war alles andere als gern gesehen dort und wenn er ehrlich zu sich war zu Recht! Schließlich hatte er in seiner Verblendung versucht diese Welt zu zerlegen, er selbst würde sich da nicht rein lassen! Die Frostriesen würden es wohl auch nicht tun, denn _natürlich_ war ihnen irgendwie zu Ohren gekommen, dass _er_ dafür verantwortlich gewesen war.  
Frustriert über die neue Entwicklung und viel zu müde um noch einen ordentlichen Gedanken zu Stande zu bringen, legte sich Loki schließlich schlafen.

Am Morgen darauf, Loki hatte vielleicht vier Stunden Schlaf gehabt, wurde ein weiteres Treffen der Magier abgehalten, dieses Mal um über die aktuelle Situation zu diskutieren und damit Loki berichten konnte, was sich auf Thanos Schiff zugetragen hatte. Loki war noch hin und hergerissen zwischen der Trauer um Jane, dem Unglauben über seine neue Position und der Tatsache, dass er seine Nemesis aufsuchen musste. Er atmete erst einmal tief durch, bevor er begann:  
„Was vor drei Nächten in Odins Ratssaal geschehen ist, muss wohl an dieser Stelle nicht weiter erläutert werden, ich bin sicher das hat sich wie ein Feuer im Stroh ausgebreitet…"  
Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich unter den Magiern.  
„War zu erwarten! Nun… vielleicht ist es für euch von Interesse, dass es mein Bruder, Thor, und ich waren die gemeinsam mit ein paar Gefährten, gegen Odins Anweisung, die Rettung der Geiseln in die Wege geleitet hatten."  
„Diese Neuigkeit ist auch schon zu uns durchgedrungen, doch noch nichts über den Ausgang der Mission. Ist es euch gelungen, die Frauen aus den Händen dieser Unholde zu befreien?", fragte ein Jüngling mit geröteten Wangen. Die einzige Möglichkeit wie ein so junger Magier in den Rat gelangen konnte, trotz mangelnder Erfahrung, war, wie auch in diesem Fall, ein Vater der das Amt zuvor innegehabt hatte. Loki musterte den Jungen eingehend, bevor er diesem antwortete:  
„Gewissermaßen…", er sprach nun leiser und die kommenden Worte kamen ihm nur schwer über die Lippen. „…jedoch nicht ohne Verluste! Jane Foster, Thors Gemahlin und meine liebe Schwägerin, hat es nicht lebend zurück geschafft!"  
Er schwieg als die anderen Magier sich teils entsetzt von ihren Stühlen erhoben.  
„Unmöglich!"  
„Der Prinz muss rasend vor Kummer sein!"  
„Wird er jetzt noch kämpfen, wenn es zum Krieg kommt?"  
„Der arme Kerl muss am Ende sein!"  
Sätze wie diese flogen durch den Raum, es erhob sich eine regelrechte Diskussion über die Zukunft der Königsfamilie.  
Als ob das jetzt von Belang wäre!, dachte sich Loki verbittert und ließ seine Kollegen dennoch gewähren. Er nutzte diesen kleinen Moment, der er dadurch bekam um seine Gedanken zu ordnen und seinen Plan weiter zu entwickeln.  
Er hatte Thor versprochen, Jane zurückzuholen und er hatte vor, dieses Versprechen zu halten. Allerdings konnte er nicht so einfach verschwinden, schon gar nicht nach Jotunheim!  
Oder vielleicht doch?  
Wenn er es geschickt anstellte, konnte er sogar dafür sorgen, dass der Rat dieser Entscheidung zustimmte. Doch zuerst mussten diese Streithähne ihm zuhören.  
„Meine Herren, Ruhe bitte!", rief Loki und stand ebenfalls auf und grübelte weiter. So langsam nahm sein Plan Gestalt an. _Noch_ hatten sich die Eisriesen ihren Feinden nicht angeschlossen und so wie er Thanos kannte, würde er die Essenz Jotunheims auch haben wollen. Mit viel diplomatischen Geschick und einer kräftigen Portion Glück könnte es gelingen, die Eisriesen in Yggdrasils Rat zu holen oder, sollte das misslingen, ein Abkommen zu schließen, dass sie zu Neutralität verpflichtete.  
„Ich weiß unsere Lage ist schwierig…", begann er und hoffte inständig, sein Plan würde funktionieren. „… vielleicht sogar kritisch, aber ich habe eine Idee, wenn auch eine kleine!", die anderen Magier verstummten und setzten sich wieder, damit Loki in Ruhe sprechen konnte.  
„Ich werde die Eisriesen aufsuchen!"  
Schluss mit Ruhe, der Tumult brach wieder los!  
„Diese Barbaren werden uns keine Hilfe sein!"  
„Man kann diesen Monstern nicht trauen!"  
„Nehmt Vernunft an, hoher Rat, die Eisriesen werden uns nicht unterstützen…vielleicht kooperieren sie schon mit dem Feind?"  
„Sie sind der Feind!", rief da ein besonders griesgrämiger alter Magier und dessen Aussage verärgerte Loki so sehr, dass er sich kurz vergaß.  
„ _Der Feind?!_ ", zischte er wütend und ließ die Kontrolle über seine Gestalt fahren. Viele der Anwesenden zuckten zusammen, als Loki in seiner wahren Erscheinung, ein kleiner Eisriese, zwischen ihnen stand und seine nun roten Augen zornblitzend in die Runde sahen.  
„Bin ich auch der Feind für euch? Habt ihr vergessen, _was ich bin?!_ "  
Die jüngeren Magier sahen schuldbewusst zu Boden, einige schüttelten entschuldigen den Kopf. Von den älteren kam keine Reaktion dieser Art, sie waren zu festgefahren in ihren Ansichten, während die Jungen viel mehr hinterfragten, etwas das Loki nun zu Gute kam.  
„Verzeiht, hoher Rat! Für uns ist es nur… schwer zu begreifen, dass Ihr diese Wesen in den Rat holen wollt und viele haben ihre Zweifel auf unangebrachte Weise zum Ausdruck gebracht, doch bitte versteht das nicht falsch! Auf ihre, zugegeben schwer zu verstehende Art haben sie nur das geäußert, was ich klar heraus sagen kann: Es wird gefährlich und wir machen uns Sorgen, dass Ihr scheitern könntet!"  
Diese Aussage stimmte Loki etwas milder, er ließ seine Frostriesengestalt verschwinden und setzte sich wieder.  
„Ich werde gehen, das steht fest. Ich möchte nicht, dass jemand mich begleitet, es könnte missverstanden werden, wenn wir mit vielen dort auftauchen! Der Rat muss diese Entscheidung nicht akzeptieren, aber ihr sollt es _verstehen_! Euch allen steht es frei, mich zu unterstützen, oder abzulehnen, es ist mir gleich!"  
Er verließ seinen Platz und ging zur Tür, je eher er aufbrach, desto besser!  
„Die Ratssitzung ist beendet!", sagte er noch eisig, bevor er den Saal verließ.

Vermutlich ein neuer Rekord!, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, während er in Richtung des östlichen Flügels ging, wo seine Gemächer lagen.  
Der allererste Ratsvorsitzende der knapp einen Tag im Amt war!  
Wie falsch er damit lag, wusste Loki noch nicht. Die älteren Magier waren freilich brüskiert von Lokis kleinem Auftritt gewesen und begannen es zu bereuen, ihn gewählt zu haben. Den Jüngeren jedoch hatte Loki durch seine Ehrlichkeit und Entschlossenheit arg imponiert und zu seinem Glück gab es inzwischen mehr von ihnen im Rat als von den Alten. Seine Stellung im Rat war ihm also noch sicher!  
Loki war so in Gedanken, dass er gar nicht registrierte, in wen er da versehentlich hineinrannte, bis es kurz rumste und er auf dem Boden lag, genau wie…  
„Darcy!", rief er erstaunt aus, als er seine Freundin vor sich erkannte, die sich wieder aufrappelte.  
„Heiliger Kaffeebecher hast du ein Tempo drauf!", fluchte sie leise und fand sich im nächsten Moment in einer ziemlich starken Umarmung wieder. Seit ihrer Rückkehr hatten die beiden keine Minute für sich gehabt und Mission hin oder her, Loki wollte diese Augenblicke mit ihr auskosten.  
„Stimmt es, was du Thor gesagt hast?", fragte Darcy und sah mit großen Augen zu Loki hoch, er überragte sie um mehr als eine Kopflänge. „Du willst Jane zurückholen? Ist das überhaupt möglich?"  
„Ja!", sagte Loki mit einer Selbstsicherheit, die er sich insgeheim wünschte, wirklich zu besitzen. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte Loki furchtbare Angst.  
Angst zu versagen und Thor zu enttäuschen.  
Angst nicht mehr zurück zu kehren…Darcy allein zu lassen!  
Er zog die junge Frau noch fester in seine Arme und hauchte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Darcy, die sich nach der Zeit auf Thanos Schiff und der kalten Gefangenschaft nach Wärme und Geborgenheit sehnte, kuschelte sich enger an Loki, dessen Nähe ihr so gefehlt hatte.  
Loki ließ sie jäh los, als wäre ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke gekommen und sah besorgt auf sie herab.  
„Was ist?", fragte Darcy und legte den Kopf schief, eine Geste die er ziemlich süß fand, auch wenn er andere Adjektive verwendete. Anstatt zu antworten zog Loki vorsichtig den Stoff des Leinenhemds zu Seite, der die Stelle bedeckte an der Thanos sie verletzt hatte. Das Viereck, wo ihre Haut entfernt worden war, war noch immer gut zu sehen, doch es hatte sich eine dünne Schorfsicht gebildet. Die abgezogene Haut war so dünn gewesen, es würde wohl heilen. Allerdings würde für immer sichtbar sein, wo man sie gequält hatte.  
„Es wird eine Narbe bleiben, sagen die Heiler, aber immerhin tut es nicht mehr so weh!", meinte Darcy als sich sah wohin Lokis Blick gewandert war.  
„Doch tut es!", widersprach er und tippte sich kurz auf die Brust, dort wo das Herz saß und Darcy verstand: _ihm_ tat es weh! Und dieser Schmerz würde wohl erst vergehen, wenn Thanos winselnd zu Lokis Füßen lag.  
„Er wird dafür bezahlen, Darcy!", raunte er und seine Stimme bebte vor aufwallender Wut über das Leid, dass seine Geliebte durchgestanden hatte. Diese zuckte bei Lokis zornigem Blick kurz zusammen, bis ihr dämmerte dass die Wut nicht ihr galt. Genauso plötzlich wurde Lokis Blick wieder sanft, während er Darcy ansah.  
Er musste es ihr sagen… zumindest, was er fühlte. Ein Antrag wäre riskant, wo er doch nicht mal wusste, ob er wieder kam, doch sie sollte wissen, dass er sie liebte. Sollte er in Jotunheim sterben, ohne ihr das gesagt zu haben, …Loki würde es bitter bereuen.  
Noch einmal tief durchatmen und…  
„Ich liebe dich, Loki!"  
Sie war ihm doch glatt zuvorgekommen!  
Perplex sah Loki auf sie herab, die soeben jene drei Worte ausgesprochen hatte, die _er_ ihr zu sagen gedachte. Konnte sie in seinen Kopf blicken? Ein leises Lachen entkam dem Magier, so klar und fröhlich wie es selten von ihm gehört wurde. Ohne ein weiteres Wort beugte er sich hinab und küsste Darcy. So intensiv küsste er sie, dass ihr um ein Haar das Gleichgewicht abhanden gekommen wäre, hätte Loki sie nicht gehalten. Immer wieder trafen ihre Lippenaufeinander, tanzten, neckten, hielten einander gefangen, bis die Luft knapp wurde und sie sich trennten mussten.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, du verrücktes Huhn!", brachte Loki schwer atmend und gleichzeitig lachend hervor und küsste sie erneut. Vorsichtiger dieses Mal, als hielte er etwas ungemein Kostbares in den Händen.  
„Aber…", setzte er an, kaum dass er seinen Mund wieder zum Sprechen gebrauchen konnte und wieder kam sie ihm zuvor:  
„Du willst schon wieder los, oder?"  
„Ja…", gestand Loki. „Je schneller ich aufbreche, desto besser für Thor… und Jane. Ich glaube nicht, dass es einfacher wird jemanden zurück zu holen, wen die Person lange tot war. Hoffentlich finde ich einen Weg… Sie liegt mir auch am Herzen, stell sich einer _das_ mal vor! Das Universum wäre um eine großartige Frau ärmer…"  
Entgegen seiner Erwartungen grinste Darcy, auch wenn der traurige Zug nicht ganz verloren ging, und boxte ihm spielerisch gegen die Schulter, wie damals, als er sie nur in einem T-Shirt bekleidet in der Küche geärgert hatte.  
„Viel Glück, Süßer!"  
„Süßer?!"  
Loki zog fragend die Brauen hoch, grinste aber ebenfalls.  
„Ja, ich nenn dich so, leb damit!", neckte Darcy und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Wenn _sie_ wüsste, welche Kosenamen Loki ihr in Gedanken gab…  
Doch nun wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit anderweitig benötigt, denn Darcy hatte ihm recht unzeremoniell am Kragen gepackt und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, das nicht für andere Ohren bestimmt war, aber für Loki eine _sehr_ große Motivation war, heil zurückzukommen!  
„Pass auf dich auf!", sagte sie noch, bevor er sie ein letztes Mal küsste und sie ihre Wege, in verschiedene Richtungen, fortsetzten.

Thor war seit seiner Rückkehr in einem lethargischen Zustand der Trauer gefallen. Er sprach kaum, aß nur was sein Körper unbedingt brauchte und verbrachte die meiste Zeit bei Jane. Wie einer, der auf das Erwachen eines Komatösen wartete, saß er Stunde um Stunde an ihrer Seite, blickte sie aber nicht an. Tat er es doch, bahnten sich neue Tränen über die Wangen Thors.  
Der Donnergott war gebrochen!  
„So schlimm habe ich das bei ihm noch nie erlebt!", stellte Rhyador besorgt und mit gedämpfter Stimme fest. Der Berater des Königs und dessen bester Freund, eben jener König Odin, stand an der Tür zu dem kleinen Saal in dem Janes Körper aufgebahrt wurde und beobachtete Odins Erstgeborenen.  
„Nun, es ist auch das erste Mal, dass er eine Geliebte verlier doch… bei seiner Mutter war ihm das Trauern verwehrt, er ging sofort nach Svartalfheim um Rache zu üben! Ich weiß genau, wie er sich fühlt, doch den Schmerz vermag ich ihm nicht zu nehmen!", wie so oft, wenn er nicht weiter wusste, seufzte Odin niedergeschlagen.  
„Hat er nach Erynor und den Kindern schicken lassen?", fragte Rhyador nun, doch es war Thor, der statt Odin antwortete:  
„Ja habe ich!", rief er ihnen zu. Den beiden älteren Herren war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie laut sie flüsterten. Für den Trauernden war es sehr gut hörbar gewesen und hatte ihn kurz von Jane abgelenkt. Er erhob sich von dem Stuhl auf dem er stundenlang gesessen hatte und ging zu seinem Vater.  
„Es fühlt sich anders an, als bei Mutters Tod! Mir ist als…"  
„…hätte man einen Teil deines Herzes herausgeschnitten!", vervollständigte Odin den Satz für seinen Sohn. Friggas Tod hatte ihn damals natürlich genauso stark mitgenommen –einer der Gründe für einen weiteren ungeplanten Odinschlaf- auch wenn es nach außen hin so gewirkt hatte, als trauere nur wenig.  
Rhyador beschloss, Vater und Sohn einen Moment allein zu gönnen und zog sich zurück.  
„Es schmerzt, Vater…es…ich weiß nicht, wie ich das ertragen soll…"; Thors Stimme brach, genauso wie Odins Herz als er seinen Sohn so verzweifelt und verloren vor sich stehen sah. Der plötzliche Impuls sein Kind –für Eltern würden sie das immer bleiben, ungeachtet des Alters- in die Arme zu schließen, überkam ihn und er gab dem nach. Er war nicht mehr König Asgards oder der Allvater, Beschützer der neun Welten. Odin war einfach nur ein Vater, der mit seinem Sohn litt und ihn trösten wollte.  
Noch einer wurde Zeuge dieser durchaus rührenden Szene: Loki!  
Er hatte Thor gesucht, um sich zu verabschieden und nun, da er ihn so aufgelöst in den Armen seines Vaters fand, hatte er sich eigentlich stillschweigen zurückziehen wollen. Allerdings hatte Odin seine Anwesenheit bemerkt und winkte ihn ohne ein Wort heran.  
„Ich will gar nicht wissen, was du vorhast Loki!", sagte er schließlich als sein jüngerer Sohn dazu getreten war. „Aber wenn ich mir deine entschlossene Miene so ansehe, wird es wohl etwa sein, dass den Schmerz deines Bruders lindern soll!"  
„So in etwa!", gab Loki zu und musterte Thor besorgt. „Alles in Ordnung?"  
„Ging schon besser!", meinte dieser schulterzuckend.  
Untertreibung. des. Jahrhunderts!, dachte sich Loki ehe er sich bewusst von Odin abwandte und Thor zuflüsterte:  
„Sei stark, Bruder! Bald hast du sie wieder!", dabei hatte er seinen Arm um Thors Schulter gelegt und war so nahe an dessen Ohr, dass er so leise sprechen konnte, ohne das Odin ein Wort hörte.  
„Pass bitte auf dich auf", bat Thor seinen Bruder. „Ich will nicht noch jemanden verlieren, der mir am Herzen liegt und du willst sicher nicht so früh gehen!"  
Loki schenkte ihm noch ein betont unbekümmertes Lächeln, ehe er ging.

„Du wirst deinem Sohn erzählen, was mit seiner Mutter passierte?", fragte Odin, als sie beide wieder allein waren. Thor nickte betrübt. Auch wenn Loki versprochen hatte, Jane wieder ins Leben zu holen und er wusste, dass Loki sich reinkniete, wenn er etwas versprach, konnte man sich dennoch nicht zu hundert Prozent darauf verlassen, denn auch Loki konnte eine Situation mal über den Kopf wachsen! Es war besser Damion behutsam beizubringen, dass seine Mutter fort war und sich auf eine positive Überraschung vorzubereiten, wenn es gelang, als ihn anzulügen und das Gegenteil zu erleben. Das war es gewesen, worüber Thor in der ganzen Zeit an Janes Seite nachgedacht hatte.

Loki hatte in der Zwischenzeit schon die Kammer der Reliquien erreicht. Jener Ort, wo er damals die Wahrheit über seine Herkunft erfahren hatte, wo der Destroyer hauste und wo er finden würde, was er suchte.  
 _Die Urne!_  
Jenes magische Gefäß, das die geballte Macht Jotunheims enthielt.  
Er würde sie mitnehmen, in der Hoffnung, die Eisriesen damit für seine Worte zu öffnen, damit sie ihm zuhörten und nicht gleich töteten. Natürlich würde er sich im Nachhinein dafür verantworten müssen, doch wenn er –im Idealfall- mit Jane und neuen Verbündeten zurückkehrte wäre das zweitrangig.  
Wie damals, als er die Urne zum ersten Mal berührt hatte, begann sich seine Haut zu verfärben und sein wahres Wesen wurde offenbart. Doch dieses Mal ließ er es zu, so unangenehm es auch war: die Blässe wich dem charakteristischen Blau, die tiefgrünen Augen wurden rot und feine Muster und verschlungene Linien traten auf seiner Haut hervor. Loki ließ die Urne verschwinden und betrachtete seine Hände. Er hatte sich in seiner Jotungestalt noch nie genauer angesehen, aus Furcht und Selbsthass.  
Nun, da er beides nahezu überwunden hatte, schien ihm diese Gestalt nicht mehr gar so furchtbar, schlimmstenfalls ungewohnt.  
Langsam verschwanden die Merkmal, die einen Eisriesen auszeichneten und der alte Loki war wieder zu sehen.  
„Auf nach Jotunheim!", sage er sich leise.


	21. 21 - Kulturschock und Drohungen

**21\. Kapitel – Kulturschock und Drohungen**

Schnee wehte Loki um die Nase, doch er fror nicht. Wie bei seinem letzten Besuch in Jotunheim, war es düster, kalt und ungastlich. Es schien als wolle diese Welt jeden dazu bringen, sofort wieder zu gehen! Das konnte sich Loki aber jetzt nicht leisten, er musste weiter vorankommen.  
Immer weiter kämpfte er sich über glatte Felsen, verschneite Pfade und vorbei an den Ruinen, Boten aus der Blütezeit der Frostriesen.  
„Stehen bleiben, du Winzling!", grollte es rechts von Loki und aus dem Schatten einer Säule trat eine Gestalt hervor, die er als Kind gelernt hatte zu fürchten. Der Mann maß gute dreieinhalb Meter und galt damit noch als kleiner Vertreter seiner Spezies. Wie alle männlichen Eisriesen hatte auch er einen kahlrasierten Kopf, Kopfhaar hatten nur Frauen, und trug eine leichte Rüstung, jedoch keine Oberbekleidung. Die Muster seiner Haut, die feinen aber tiefen Linien, waren gut zu sehen. Er hatte kantige Züge, markant aber nicht abstoßend und sein Blick glitt kalt-musternd über Loki.  
„Was sucht ein Ase hier? Als das letzte Mal einer von euch herkam, gab es fast Krieg!", der Eisriese hatte eine Stimme, wie polterndes Geröll.  
„Ich bin _kein_ Ase!", konterte Loki harsch und gab seine wahre Erscheinung preis. Sein Gegenüber staunte nicht schlecht, als er eine kleinere Ausgabe seiner eigenen Art vor sich stehen sah. Er schwieg und sah verdutzt auf Loki herab, nur um schließlich in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.  
„Na du bist ja 'n putziges Kerlchen! Siehst um' Kopf aus wie ein Weibsbild…hihiii….", dann stoppte er abrupt, als ihm ein Gedanke kam. Es gab nur _einen_ kleinen Eisriesen in den neun Welten und _der_ hatte vor einigen Jahren versucht, die _alle_ zu töten.  
„DU!", raunte der Eisriese unvermittelt und klang wieder bedrohlich, während Loki genervt seufzte.  
„Ja, _ich_! Können wir das Gedöns von wegen Du wolltest uns alle umbringen! einfach überspringen? Ich muss zu eurem König…"  
„Den hast du damals mal einfach so in Stücke zersprengt!"  
„Irgendjemand muss hier doch das sagen haben!?"  
„Unsere Regentin…", brummte der Eisriese unwillig und Loki machte eine auffordernde Geste in Richtung des Ungetüms aus Stein und Eis, in dem er vor vielen Jahren mit Laufey verhandelt hatte. Wenn er Glück hatte, konnte ihm das mit der Regentin, wer auch immer das sein sollte, auch gelingen.  
„Wollen wir?", Loki klang leicht genervt und die Wache gab ein missmutigen Laut von sich.  
„Hätte Anweisung, die glatt hier zu töten! Warum sollte ich dich zur Regentin lassen?"  
„Sagen wir mal, ich habe sehr überzeugende Argumente für sie und fände sie heraus, dass _du_ ihr das vorenthalten hast, wärst du schneller tot, als ich Ups! sagen könnte!" Loki hatte nur leise gesprochen, sein _Begleiter_ hatte es jedoch sehr wohl gehört wie auch die im Subtext eingeflochtene Drohung.  
Als sie sich dem Palast näherten, wo auch einst die Urne aufbewahrt worden war, trafen sie auf immer mehr Eisriesen die Loki, der wieder seine übliche Erscheinung hatte, missbilligende bis hasserfüllte Blicke zuwarfen. Er war alles andere als willkommen in dieser Welt.  
Blöde Idee, ich gehe wieder…..Halt die Klappe, innere Stimme!, schalt Loki sich in Gedanken und setzte eine betont amüsierte Miene auf, damit er seine Unsicherheit besser verbergen konnte.  
Im Inneren der Burg wurde Loki überrascht, positiv überrascht!  
Hier drin herrschte Ordnung!  
Von dem Chaos an Geröll und Eisbrocken war nichts mehr zu sehen. Die Fenster waren mit dünnem Eis verschlossen, wie Glasscheiben, die Gänge waren sauber und die Steinwände neu gestrichen worden. Spiegel holten Mondlicht als Lichtquelle herein, die einzige Möglichkeit, Räume zu beleuchten. Eisriesen machten nie Feuer!  
„Du wartest hier!", forderte sein Begleiter ihn auf und verschwand in einem Vorraum zum Thronsaal. Zumindest war es der Thronsaal gewesen, als Loki zum letzten Mal hier gewesen war.  
Wer auch immer diese _Regentin_ ist, sie hat einiges umgekrempelt!, dachte er sich, während er wartete. Es fühlte sich wie Stunden an, die er im Gang aushaarte, wo vorbeigehende Wachen ihn misstrauisch beäugten um anschließend gedämpft miteinander zu reden, wahrscheinlich über ihn.  
„Komm mit!", brummte seine neuste Bekanntschaft, als er zurückkehrte und deutete auf die Tür, aus der er soeben gekommen war.  
Der Thronsaal war ebenso verändert, wie der Rest des Schlosses. Ein dünner, grüner Teppich führte von der Tür zum Thron, der nun mit der Sitzfläche zur Tür und nicht mehr seitlich stand. Zahlreiche Kronleuchter hingen von der Decke, spiegelten aber auch nur Mondlicht. Auf dem Thron saß sie.  
Die Regentin!  
Zum ersten Mal bekam Loki eine _Eisriesin_ zu Gesicht. Die Frau auf dem Thron maß knapp vier Meter und war genauso leicht bekleidet wie alle ihrer Art, doch war ihr Oberkörper bedeckt. Sie trug keine Krone, bloß einen dünnen, feinen Stirnreif in ihrem langen, schwarzen Haar. Ihre Augen waren von einem lebhaften, tiefen Grün, wie seine eigenen! Loki kam ein Gedanke, den er niemals erwartet hätte im Bezug auf einen Eisriesen zu bekommen: Sie war _schön_!  
Wie alle Eisriesen hatte sie ausgeprägte Wangenknochen, doch sie fügten sich harmonisch in ihre sonst feinen Gesichtszüge ein, mit ihrem leicht schräg stehenden Augen, den vollen Lippen und der kecken Stupsnase. Die Männer mussten ihr scharenweise zu Füßen liegen. So auch Loki, wenn auch nicht ganz freiwillig, denn sein Begleiter stieß ihm von hinten in die Kniekehle.  
„Vor der Regentin hat man sich zu verneigen, auch als Verräter und Mörder!", knurrte er und Loki sank unwillkürlich auf die Knie.  
„Verzeihung…", brachte er hervor und hielt den Blick höflich gesenkt. „… der letzte der auf diesem Thron saß hielt nicht so viel von Manieren und hatte nebenbei bemerkt auch keine!" Loki hatte erwartet, die Regentin würde erzürnt über seine Aussage sein, doch hörte er von ihrer Seite ein amüsiertes Glucksen.  
„Recht hat er!", sagte sie zu dem anderen Eisriesen und gab ihm ein Zeichen, sich zu entfernen. Als Loki den Blick hob, sah er wie Trauer mit einem Mal ihr Gesicht zierte.  
„Du hast sein Gesicht!", sagte sie so leise, dass er es kaum hörte.  
Wessen Gesicht? Laufeys?  
Loki erinnerte sich nur allzu gut an das Gesicht seines Erzeugers, nie würde ihm für diese Kreatur das Wort „Vater" über die Lippen kommen. Die Fragen waren wohl in leuchtenden Buchstaben auf seine Stirn gemalt, denn sie klärte ihn auf:  
„Ich meine nicht Laufey, mein Junge! Mein Gemahl war ein Tyrann aus dem Norden. _Meines_ Vaters Erscheinung hast du geerbt!"  
 _Gemahl_!  
Die Regentin war Laufeys Frau gewesen und demnach…  
„Ihr seid…", brachte Loki so heraus, doch er war außerstande den Satz zu beenden. _Sie_ war die Frau gewesen, die ihn auf die Welt gebracht hatte.  
„Ja, ich bin deine Mutter, Loki. Doch keine Sorge, ich will nicht dass du mich so nennst, ich weiß, dass Frigga für alle Zeiten diesen Platz in deinem Herzen haben wird und das ist gut so!"  
Loki hatte sich oft gefragt, wer seine leibliche Mutter war, ob sie oder Laufey ihn zum Sterben ausgesetzt hatte und wenn sie es nicht gewesen war, warum sie ihm nicht geholfen hatte.  
„Du fragst dich sicher, wie es kommt, dass ich so einen widerlichen Bastard geheiratet habe, oder? Nun, als ich ihn heiratete, war er ganz anders gewesen. Ein schöner, stattlicher Krieger aus den nördlichen Provinzen war er gewesen, als er um meine Hand anhielt. Mein Vater, Artaxes, war damals König der Eisriesen und wir ein starkes, ehrenvolles Volk. Du siehst deinem Großvater so ähnlich, abgesehen von der Größe, es tut beinahe schon weh dich anzusehen. Er war auch magisch begabt, musst du wissen. Er hat damals die Urne geschaffen, die unserer Welt die Kraft gab. … Er hätte es niemals zugelassen, dass Laufey dich verstößt, er hat jeden akzeptiert auch wenn er oder sie körperlich etwas benachteiligt war!" Bei dem letzten Satz verzog sich Lokis Gesicht leicht verärgert und die Regentin fügte hastig hinzu: „Aus der Sicht der Riesen bist du es, verzeih' wenn es dich beleidigte!"  
„Schon in Ordnung, ich bin Spott bezüglich meiner Person gewohnt. Die Freunde meines Bruders waren nicht immer die meinen!", gab Loki zurück und besann sich letztendlich eines besseren. Er war nicht hier um einen Streit mit seiner Mutter… Erzeugerin vom imaginären Zaun zu brechen, sondern für Jane und das Wohl aller Völker Yggdrasils. Die Frau nickte verständnisvoll und erhob sich von ihrem Thron.  
„Was ist also der Grund für dein Erscheinen, mein Sohn? Sicherlich nicht, um über die Vergangenheit zu sprechen!"  
„Gewiss nicht, auch wenn ich diesbezüglich Fragen hätte…", gestand sich Loki ein und sah, wie die Regentin ihn abwartend ansah. „Die Situation im Weltengefüge dürfte auch an Jotunheim nicht vorbeigegangen sein, nehme ich an…", fuhr er fort und seine Gespächspartnerin nickte.  
„Oh nein, ist sie nicht! Vor ein paar Tagen erhielten wir von Surt, Malbeth und diesem Fremdling, Thanos, ein Angebot sich ihrer Streitmacht anzuschließen und gegen euch alle in den Krieg zu ziehen…"  
Lokis Augen weiteten sich erstaunt. Dieses Detail war nicht bis nach Asgard vorgedrungen!  
Kam er am Ende schon zu spät und seine _Mutter_ –in Gedanken bekam das Wort von Loki einen ironischen Klang- stand ihm als Feindin gegenüber?  
„…den Boten haben wir gehörig das Fürchten gelehrt! Ich war zwar gegen ein Exempel solch blutiger Art, doch meine Berater meinten, es sei besser!"  
„So steht das Volk der Eisriesen nicht auf Thanos' Seite?", erkundigte sich Loki, erlaubte den kleinen Funken Hoffnung in sich jedoch noch nicht, sich auszubreiten.  
„Gewiss nicht!", wiederholte sich Lokis Worten von zuvor. „Wo kämen wir denn da hin, wenn sich die Eisriesen und die Feuerriesen auf eine Seite stellten?"  
„Irgendwas in Richtung von Ragnarök nehme ich an!", schlug Loki vor und bekam tatsächlich ein Grinsen von der Regentin zu sehen. Es traf ihn wie einer von Thors Fausthieben, als er sein eigenes Lächeln in ihren Zügen zu erkennen glaubte.  
„Schlägt Odin also vor, dass wir an der Seite der Asen kämpfen?", erkundigte sie sich skeptisch und Loki gab ihr im Stillen Recht. Asen und Eisriesen konnten sich seit Jahrhunderten nicht riechen, diese Zusammenarbeit wäre schwer, vor allem nach den letzten Kriegen, aber er hatte ja einige Trümpfe in der Hand.  
„Nicht bloß mit den Asen, die Vanen und die Lichtelfen kämpfen ebenfalls auf unserer Seite, ebenso wie die Drachen, die über die neun Welten wachen!"  
„Die Drachen?"  
„Allerdings! Sie beschützen Midgard, das beim letzten Krieg stark geschwächt wurde!"  
Die Regentin schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen. Aus ihrer Sicht waren die Streitmächte von Yggdrasil, wenn auch nicht so erbarmungslos und grausam, im Vorteil vor allem wegen der Drachen und weil sie alle in Eintracht kämpften.  
„Das klingt fast schon verlockend, aber was habe ich davon, dass mein Volk mit euch kämpft? Außer Verluste durch Tote?" _Das_ war das Stichwort für Loki, nun würde er seinen Joker zeigen.  
Der stolze Blick der Regentin wich einer Maske aus Überraschung als Loki die Urne heraufbeschwor und sie ihr zu Füßen legte.  
„Odin nahm sie euch, ich bringe sie zurück! Mit wurde eine zweite Chance geschenkt, nun sollt Ihr eine erhalten. Nutzt sie!"  
„Du… du bringst uns _das_ …", die Riesin nach Worten als sie das Relikt aus alten Zeiten vor sich sah. Jenes Objekt, das einst ihr Vater geschaffen hatte, dem Loki so ähnelte! „Ich werde mich mit den Weisen beraten! Allein kann ich so etwas nicht für mein Volk entscheiden, doch…", sie musterte ihren Sohn eingehend. „… das ist nicht das einzige, was du von mir wissen willst, nicht wahr?"  
Irgendwie fühlte sich Loki unter ihrem Blick ertappt, wie früher bei Frigga, wenn sie ihn durchschaut hatte.

„ _Wir sind am Arsch!", brummte Surt missmutig, als die drei Weltenfresser zu einer weiteren Besprechung zusammensaßen. So falsch lag er damit nicht. Ihr Ultimatum konnten sie nicht mehr durchdrücken, die Geiseln waren befreit worden. Einzig der Umstand, dass Thors Weib dabei umgekommen war, tröstete etwas darüber hinweg. Vielleicht war der Donnergott nun_ _ **so**_ _gebrochen, dass er ihnen nicht mehr so im Weg stehen würde?  
„Sind wir nicht!", grollte Thanos, der wie immer auf und ab ging. Doch auch er konnte sich nicht rausreden, sie waren gescheitert!  
_ _ **Erneut**_ _!  
Die Wut darüber fraß sich wie Säure in Thanos' Fleisch. Am liebsten hätte er sich abreagiert… bei __**ihr**_ _, aber dazu hatte er keine Zeit._ _ **Noch**_ _nicht! Jetzt galt es, einen neuen Plan zu entwickeln.  
„Wie lange dauert es, bis der Rest von unseren Leuten hier ist?", erkundigte er sich bei Malbeth, der die Raumschiffe verwaltete.  
„Gut vier Tage, mindestens!", antwortete der Dunkelelf und sah zu seinem Kollegen. „Soll ich sie herrufen?" Nun, da die Geiseln fort waren, zeigte sich Malbeth kooperativer, weil Elrien nicht mehr in der Nähe war. Ein ungeübter Beobachter hätte behaupten können, er wäre verliebt in sie gewesen. Doch es war bloß Respekt, gepaart mit leichten Neid über ihr Glück –Liebe und eine Familie-, was der Dunkelelf für sie empfand.  
„Ja, ruf sie! Danach hilf mir mit der Kommunikation, ich will mit Odin reden…"  
_ _ **Reden!**_ _  
Normalerweise schickte Thanos lediglich eine Botschaft. Was hatte er sich nun wieder ausgedacht?_

 _Kurze Zeit später waren er und Malbeth in dem Raum, von wo aus auch die Botschaft mit Jane und Darcy übertragen worden war. Der Elf beschwor das Fenster herauf und suchte Odins Präsenz in Asgard.  
„Ist er allein?", erkundigte sich Thanos, was der Elf bejahte. „Gut, schick mich hin!"  
Der Chitauriherrscher verspürte einen Ruck, als sich seine Seele von seinem Körper trennte und durch das All flog!_

 _Innerlich lachte Thanos auf, als er sah, wie der Allvater bei seinem Erscheinen kurz zusammenschreckte.  
„Hallo Odin!", grüßte er höhnisch. „Wie geht es deinem Sohn?"  
„_ _ **Einer**_ _trauert um seine Frau und wird bald auf Rache sinnen. Was der_ _ **andere**_ _macht weiß ich nicht, aber es wird wohl helfen, dich ein für alle Mal zu erledigen!", gab der König Asgards kühl zurück. Bei Lokis Tätigkeiten hatte er bloß ins Blaue geblufft. Wie nahe er damit an der Wahrheit lag, erfuhr er nie!  
„Fleißig, fleißig!", foppte Thanos und grinste.  
„Was willst du?", fragte sein Gegenüber ungeduldig. „Du hast keine Geiseln mehr, eine neue Drohung kannst du dir demnach sparen!"  
„Ach kann ich das?" Thanos zog ein süffisantes Grinsen auf. „Eine riesige Armada von Raumschiffen mit Verbündeten aus allen Winkeln des Universums ist auf dem Weg hierher. Willst du mal raten, was passiert, wenn du die von mir bereits gestellten Forderungen nicht erfüllst, bevor sie hier sind?"  
Odins Miene bewegte sich keinen Millimeter doch er schrie innerlich laut auf.  
Ruhig bleiben!, mahnte er sich in Gedanken.  
„Vermutlich wird kein Stein auf dem anderen bleiben!?"  
„Fast, mein Guter! Kein __**Staubkorn**_ _wird mehr am anderen haften in diesem lächerlichen Weltengefüge, das ihr Yggdrasil schimpft. Willst du das riskieren?" Odin schnaubte verächtlich, im Bestreben, Gelassenheit vorzutäuschen.  
„Wir haben dich schon einmal aus diesen Welten vertrieben, wir können es wieder tun!"  
„Sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt!", war das letzte, was Thanos zu Odinsagte, bevor er verschwand._

Cara verstand die Welt nicht mehr!  
Erst reiste sie ins Schloss zum König, wo sie zum ersten Mal Loki traf und sich ihre Tante so komisch verhielt. Dann waren sie zu einem komischen Wald gegangen und plötzlich waren nicht nur Tante Jane und ihre Darcy fort, sondern Thor und Loki gleich mit. Und _jetzt_ waren sie in Asgard, wo Damions Opa, Odin lebte. Erynor hatte sie dorthin gebracht und war sofort zu Thor gegangen. Kurz darauf war Damion zu seinem Vater geschickt worden, doch seit gut einer Stunde kam er nicht wieder.  
„Was ist denn bloß los?", fragte sie Darcy, die sie gerade bei Erynor geholt hatte und in deren Arme sie sogleich geeilt war.  
„Wir…mussten fort!", umschrieb die junge Frau, das ganze Chaos recht kinderfreundlich.  
„Wohin?"  
„Zu…"  
„Haben euch die bösen Leute mitgenommen, die Mama wehgetan hatten?", fragte Cara mit nassen Äuglein.  
„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", erkundigte sich Darcy, verblüfft wie nahe das Kind an die Tatsachen kam und setzte sich, mit Cara auf dem Schoß, hin.  
„Ich hab was Komisches geträumt!", gab das Kind mit weinerlicher Stimme zu. „Immer wieder! Da waren so gruselige Leute, die brannten…und du hast geschrien und ganz böse Sachen zu denen gesagt… die haben dir und Jane wehgetan!" Darcys Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, je mehr das Kind sagte. Wie konnte ein vierjähriges Mädchen so etwas _sehen_? Zwar war Cara zur Hälfte eine Elfe, doch Nessanië war nicht aus einer Familie von Sehern gekommen. Apropos Nessanië…  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass es dieselben waren, die deiner Mama wehgetan haben?"  
„Ich hab das mit Mama auch mal geträumt und… Erynor hat mir gesagt, wie sie aussgeseh'n hat…", die Kleine hob die Schultern als würde das _alles_ erklären.  
Mit Erynor muss ich ohnehin ein paar Wörtchen reden!, dachte sich Darcy und schloss ihre Nichte fester in die Arme. Auch sie selbst suchte Trost. Ihre beste Freundin war gestorben! Fort… Sie würde sie vielleicht nie wieder sehen, wenn Lokis Mission fehlschlug... und _ihn_ womöglich auch nicht. Wie viele geliebte Menschen musste sie noch verlieren?  
Darcy hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass ihr Tränen übers Gesicht liefen, bis eine kleine Kinderhand diese weg wischte.  
„Nich' traurig sein, Darcy…", sagte Cara mit einem Optimismus, den bloß ein Kind besitzen konnte. Darcy schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle sie einen Tagtraum loswerden und setzte ein Lächeln auf, das falscher nicht hätte sein können, doch dem Kind fiel es nicht auf.  
„Komm…", sagte sie und erhob sich, mit Cara auf dem Arm. „… wir schauen mal nach Damion!"  
Sie fanden den Jungen bei seinem Vater, in dem Saal wo Janes Körper lag. Damion weinte bitterlich in den Armen Thors, der zwar sein bestes gab, den Jungen zu beruhigen, doch ebenfalls der Trauer erlag.  
„Jane schläft nicht nur, oder?", fragte Cara ihre Tante und auch bei ihr bahnte sich eine neue Tränenflut an.  
„Nein…", gestand Darcy und auch ihre Augen wurden wieder feucht. Der Anblick ihrer besten Freundin, fast schon Schwester, wie sie aufgebahrt und leblos vor ihr lag, ließ das Herz der sonst frechen jungen Frau splittern. Thors raue Stimme holte sie in die Gegenwart.  
„Sie sieht so friedlich aus, dass man es glauben könnte, oder?", fragte er und nun bemerkte auch sein kleiner Sohn den „Besuch".  
„Mama ist tot!", brach es aus Damion heraus, als er Cara sah. Die hingegen war ganz traurig über den Kummer ihres besten Freundes und auch den Verlust der Frau, die ihr wie eine liebe Tante war, während Darcy die Rolle der Mutter in ihrem Herzen innehatte.  
Thor zuckte zusammen, als Darcy ihn sachte an der Schulter berührte.  
„Vertrau ihm!", sagte sie.  
Cara hatte sich durch reichlich Gestrampel aus dem Griff ihrer Tante befreit und hielt nun eine Hand von Damion. So konnte sich Darcy problemlos neben Thor setzen.  
„Es schmerzt so sehr, sie vor mir zu sehen und sie doch nicht bei mir zu wissen!", sagte er betrübt.  
„Ich weiß!", antwortete Darcy und legte ihren Kopf auf Thors Schulter. „Geht mir genauso!"


	22. 22 - Bei den Eisriesen

**22\. Kapitel – Bei den Eisriesen**

„ _Das ist nicht das Einzige, was du von mir willst, oder?"  
_ Noch immer hallte die Frage im Thronsaal, Loki hatte sie noch nicht beantwortet. Es zu verleumden hatte jedoch wenig Sinn, brauchte er doch das Wissen dieser Frau.  
„Nein, ist es nicht…", begann Loki. „… doch dieses Thema sollte vielleicht in zurück gezogeneren Räumen besprochen werden, sie sind etwas…sagen wir einfach mal _heikel!_ "  
Die Regentin nickte.  
„Gut, wir werden das im Privaten besprechen! Du sollst ein Zimmer zugewiesen bekommen in dem du dich von der Reise hierher erholen kannst. Der Schnee klebt noch immer an deinen Schuhen! Du wirst mir beim Abendmahl Gesellschaft leisten, dort kannst du mir sagen, was dich _tatsächlich_ hierher führt!" Ein Zeichen von ihr genügte und zwei weitere Eisriesinnen erschienen, allem Anschein nach Zofen. Eine Tür, links vom Thron, wurde geöffnet und Loki mit einem Winken zu verstehen gegeben, zu folgen.  
Der private Teil des Palastes unterschied sich nicht groß vom Rest, den er gesehen hatte: weiße Wände, Dekor aus Silber und Frostblüten, Mondlicht. Dennoch herrschte hier eine ganz andere Atmosphäre! Ein Laie hätte es als eigentümliches Summen in der Luft wahrgenommen, Loki erkannte es hingegen sofort, war er doch damit am vertrautesten: Magie erfüllte die Luft! Er gestand es sich nicht gern ein, doch Loki begann zunehmend Gefallen an seinem Aufenthalt in Jotunheim zu finden.  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Eisriesen so kultiviert sind? Ich habe sie als blutrünstige Barbaren in Erinnerung! Obwohl… ich selbst habe ja auch eine hundertachtzig-Grad-Wendung hingelegt, grübelte er vor sich hin während die Bediensteten ihn durch das Labyrinth an Fluren führten. Viele Türen säumten die Wände, doch aus welchem Material sie waren, vermochte Loki nicht zu sagen er wollte lieber nicht fragen. Der Farbton erinnert ihn auf unangenehme Weise an Knochen, auch wenn er das der Regentin –wieso nannte man sie nicht Königin?- eher nicht zutraute.  
Eine Tür zu seiner Rechten wurde geöffnet, die Klinke war auf Lokis Kopfhöhe, und gab den Blick in ein recht gemütlich wirkendes Zimmer frei. Natürlich war das Bett viel zu groß für Loki, er hätte dreimal darin Platz gehabt und der Tisch war etwas zu hoch, doch an sich konnte man sich kein besseres Gästezimmer wünschen. Die Riesinnen ließen Loki allein und kaum hatten sie das Zimmer verlassen, fiel er förmlich auf das Bett.  
Er war furchtbar erschöpft!  
Eine ganze Nacht und einen weiteren Tag war mit Thor und den anderen unterwegs gewesen, um die Frauen zu retten und dieser kleine „Ausflug" hatte gehörig an seinen Kräften gezehrt. Wenn er nur kurz die Augen schließen würde…

Ein kräftiges Klopfen riss Loki aus dem tiefen Schlaf, der ihn übermannt hatte, kaum dass ihm die Augen zugefallen waren.  
Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so ausgelaugt war…!, wunderte er sich, während er den Klopfenden hereinbat. Zu seiner Überraschung war es der _liebenswerte_ Wachsoldat, der ihn hierher gebracht hatte.  
„Die Regentin schickte nach dir!", brummte er und Loki nickte. Bevor sie sich auf den Weg machten, drehte der Eisriese sich zu Loki um. „Du sollst deine Erscheinung nicht verbergen, wenn du bei meiner Herrin bist! Ihre Anweisung…", Loki seufzte genervt. Er hatte mit dieser Gestalt, die er annahm, wenn er einen Eisriesen oder diese Urne berührte, stets seine schmerzhafte Vergangenheit in Verbindung gebracht.  
Odins Lüge, seine eigenen Verblendung, all der Schmerz, den er erlitten und zugefügt hatte. Die Erscheinung seiner selbst stieß ihn nicht direkt ab, aber überglücklich darüber so rumzulaufen war er nicht gerade. Doch drum herum kam er dieses Mal nicht. Widerwillig gab Loki sein wahres Aussehen preis, mit der Zeit hatte er gelernt wie man die Wandlung kontrollierte. Zu seiner Überraschung kicherte sein Begleiter, wie ein kleines Mädchen. Auf Lokis pikierten Blick hin, sagte er bloß:  
„Tschuldige, Kleiner! Aber du siehst so drollig aus…bist so kurz und trägst die Haare lang, wie eine Frau… das ist irgendwie niedlich!"  
 _Niedlich_!  
Allein, dass ein Eisriese ein solches Wort beherrschte, verdiente ein rotes Kreuz im Kalender.  
„Gehen wir einfach!"

Der Raum, in dem er mit seiner Gastgeberin zu Abend aß, war ein recht kleiner, im Vergleich zu den Hallen, die er hier gesehen hatte. An dem langen, reichlich gedeckten Tisch, fanden vielleicht gerade mal acht Leute Platz. Loki und die Regentin saßen jeweils am Tischende, man hatte dafür Sorge getragen, dass Loki gut am Tisch sitzen konnte, ohne dass er sich wie ein Zwerg in einem Menschenhaus fühlte. Zu essen gab es diverse Speisen, die Loki durch aus zusagten, obwohl keine gebraten war. Selbst in Jotunheims Küchen wurden keine Feuer gezündet, wenn nötig wurde Fleisch gepökelt oder magisch gegart. Der Wein der dazu serviert wurde war schwer und süßlich und _eindeutig_ aus elfischem Anbau.  
„Nun, mein Sohn…", ergriff die Regentin schließlich das Wort und betrachtete ihren Gegenüber eingehend. Ihn in seiner wahren Form zu sehen, versetzte ihr einen weiteren Stich. Er sah ihrem eigenen Vater _so_ ähnlich… „… was führt dich noch hierher?"  
„Eine alte Legende!", antwortete Loki knapp und seine Mutter zog die Stirn in Falten.  
„Das musst du mir etwas genauer erklären!", meinte sie und Loki erhob sich von seinem Platz. Er holte ein vergilbtes Blatt Pergament heraus, das er aus einem Buch gerissen hatte und legte es neben ihren Teller auf den Tisch. Es war Bors Bericht über wieder auferstandenen Eisriesen.  
„Ich denke es erklärt sich von selbst!", sagte Loki, nachdem er wieder Platz genommen hatte und während die Augen der Regentin über die Zeilen flogen, leerte er sein Weinglas in einem Zug.  
„So weiß man in Asgard, dass wir manchmal den Tod umgehen?"  
„Ja!"  
„Ich nehme an, du willst wissen, wie wir das machen?"  
„Gewiss!"  
Die Riesin seufzte tief, über diese Antwort, von der sie hoffte es sei gelogen, aber wusste, dass es das nicht war.  
„Das ist nicht so leicht…"  
„Ist das nicht immer so?", hielt Loki zynisch lächelnd dagegen und erntete ein müdes Lächeln von ihr.  
„Es ist ein tiefes, wohlgehütetes Geheimnis unseres Volkes! Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde es so mir nichts, dir nichts, heraus posaunen?" Ihr Gast lachte über diese Aussage kühl auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Was ist dein Preis?"

Elrien schlief zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder ruhig und entspannt. In den Armen ihres geliebten Mannes, ihre Tochter lag wohlbehütet in einer Wiege neben ihnen und döste ebenfalls. Nur langsam kehrte die Elfe in die Welt der Wachen zurück, da eine konstante Berührung an der Wange sie langsam weckte.  
„Elrien…", flüsterte der Elfenkönig sanft und bekam ein unwilliges Brummen, was so gar nicht zu der sonst so würdevollen Königin passen mochte.  
„Liebste… wach auf. Ich habe eine Idee!", sagte ihr Gemahl nun etwas nachdrücklicher. Elriens Lider fühlten sich an wie Gestein –unvorstellbar schwer- als sie sie langsam anhob und in Turdaers Gesicht blickte.  
„Mein Geliebter König…", flüsterte sie, ihre Stimme vom Schlaf noch ganz rau. „Was hast du für eine Idee?"  
„Es geht um den Namen für unsere wunderschöne Tochter….", sagte er grinsend und beugte sich zu ihr herunter. „Ich dachte, dass…", der Rest war im Raum nicht zu hören, er flüsterte es Elrien so leise ins Ohr, dass sie gerade einmal so verstand. Mit jedem Wort hellte sich ihre Miene, die zuvor eine Maske der Verschlafenheit gewesen war, weiter auf.  
„Das ist ja eine wundervolle Idee!", rief sie erfreut aus. Ganz und gar nicht fröhlich über den lauten Ausruf war ihr kleines Töchterchen, die bis eben noch friedlich geschlafen hatte. Sogleich machte das Kind seinen Unmut auf die einzige Art Luft, zu der es im Stande war: Die Kleine schrie!  
„Oh, entschuldige, mein Sternchen!", beschwichtige Elrien ihre Tochter und nahm sie in die Arme. Turdaer stellte sich neben sie und streichelte mit seinem Zeigefinger über die rosigen Wangen des Kindes.  
„Heute bekommst du deinen wahren Namen, mein Herz!", sagte er zu dem Mädchen und wandte sich dann an Elrien. „Wollen wir es den anderen gleich sagen?"  
„Wenn du mir ein paar Minuten gibst, damit ich mich umziehen kann?"  
„Nein!", zog er sie auf und bekam zuerst einen leichten Faustschlag auf die Schulter und schließlich seine Tochter zum halten.  
„Schelm!", sagte seine Frau grinsend und begann sich umzuziehen. „Du solltest aber ebenfalls deine Kleidung wechseln, Schlafsachen kommen an Asgards Hof nicht gut an!"  
Der Elfenkönig sah an sich herunter und schenkte seiner Tochter einen fragenden Blick, doch die Kleine strahle bloß fröhlich in die Welt. Mit den „anderen" hatte er Thor, Steve und die restliche Truppe gemeint, die diese gefährliche Reise unternommen hatten. Sie waren noch immer in Asgard, zum einen weil Odin ein weiteres Ratstreffen nach Lokis Rückkehr abhalten wollte und weil Elrien gut mi Jane befreundet war und warten wollte, bis man sie in Ehren bestattet hatte.  
Janes Körper war, obwohl schon eine ganze Weile seit ihrem Ableben vergangen war, noch immer zart und unberührt von den Zeichen die der Tod auf den Körpern seiner Opfer hinterließ. Keiner sprach es aus, aber jeder ahnte, dass Loki dafür verantwortlich war. Ein Versuch, Thor auf seine Art zu trösten, so lange er fort war.  
Tony war es tatsächlich gelungen, den Donnergott und seinen Sohn aus dem Saal fortzuholen und nun saßen sie alle auf einer Terrasse und tranken Wein, abgesehen von den beiden Kindern natürlich, denn die waren mit Spielen beschäftigt. Cara hatte ein paar Asenkinder zusammengetrommelt und es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, ihren besten Freund von dem Kummer abzulenken. Zur Zeit gelang es auch recht passabel, sie waren alle in ihr Versteckspiel vertieft und bekamen nicht einmal mit, dass der Elfenkönig mit seiner Frau und ihrer Tochter zu der Gruppe stieß.  
„Wir haben euch etwas zu sagen!", verkündete Turdaer der Runde und der Stolz ließ sich schwer verbergen.  
„Kriegt ihr noch eins?", fragte Tony gerade heraus und bekam von Steve eins auf den Hinterkopf.  
„Wie soll das denn so schnell geh'n?"  
Aglaron grinste bloß über das Zwischenspiel der beiden, Thor konnte sich bloß zu einem müden Lächeln durchringen.  
„Was gib es?", erkundigte er sich bei Elrien, die sich neben ihn auf die Bank setzte, ihre Tochter in den Armen haltend.  
„Wir haben endlich einen Namen für die Süße hier und denken, du solltest der Erste sein, der es hört!", sagte die Königin und schenkte ihrem langjährigen Freund ein warmes Lächeln.  
„Was habe ich mit dem Namen eures Kindes zu schaffen?"  
„Nichts direkt, aber es dürfte dich dennoch interessieren… Ihr Name ist Mirawyn-Jane!"  
„Jane? Ihr habt…?", Thor konnte den Satz nicht beenden so überrumpelt war er. Auch Darcy hatte perplex aufgesehen, als sie den Namen ihrer besten Freundin gehört hatte.  
„Eure Tochter bekommt einen Doppelnamen?"  
„Ja!", sagte Turdaer strahlend. „Mirawyn war eine Heldin aus unserem Volk, die einen furchbaren Troll erschlug und auch Jane war eine solch starke, mutige Frau. Wir wollen sie ehren, indem unser Kind ihren Namen tragen wird…"  
Als wüsste Mirawyn, dass gerade auch von ihr gesprochen wurde, lachte die kleine Elfe fröhlich auf.

„Preis? Glaubst du denn, solch empfindliche Informationen seien gegen Geld austausch bar? Hat dir die Zeit an Thors Seite den Intellekt genommen?"  
„Keineswegs!", konterte Loki, bemüht die Beleidigung seines Bruder einfach zu übergehen. „Doch es muss doch etwas geben, was dir die Preisgabe dieses Geheimnisses wert ist, _Mutter_!", er legte so viel Kälte in das letzte Wort, dass die tatsächlich kurz zusammenzuckte. Loki konnte das traurige Blitzen in ihren Augen erkennen und keine Sekunde später tat ihm seine rüde Art leid.  
 _Sie_ hatte ihm nichts getan, _sie_ trug keine Schuld!  
„Selbst, wenn es etwas dergleichen gäbe Loki… ich kann es nur einem der unseren preisgeben!"  
„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass…"  
„Das meinte ich _nicht_!", unterbrach sie ihn und Loki verdrehte die Augen. Würde man ihn _jemals_ ausreden lassen?  
„Jeder von uns muss ab einem bestimmten Alter, das du schon überschritten hast, sich einem Ritus unterziehen, der ihn offiziell an unser Volk bindet. Wenn _das_ geschafft ist, gehört man zu uns und erst dann kann ich es dir sagen. Aber nur wenn…"  
„Ich wusste, da ist was! Also, was ist es, das du willst?"  
„Deine Hilfe!"  
„Ach?"  
Nun war es an der Regentin genervt dreinzublicken. Auch wenn er ihr Sohn war, seine Respektlosigkeit gefiel ihr gar nicht, doch das musste sie wohl oder übel schlucken. Kurz räusperte sie sich.  
„Es heißt, du hast ein gutes Händchen für Wölfe?"  
„Ich habe _einen_ aufgezogen, wenn du das meinst!", antwortete Loki und sah verwirrt auf. Was hatte den Fenrir mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?  
Will sie mich hinhalten?, dachte er sich.  
„Gewiss war er auch mal verletzt und damit gefährlich…"  
„Zu oft, als dass ich es hätte zählen können! Er hat sich immer mit Bilgenschweinen angelegt!" Ein amüsiertes Flackern huschte über ihr Gesicht, während er das sagte.  
„So weißt du mit einem Wolf umzugehen, der verletzt und wütend um sich beißt?"  
„Ja, allerdings!"  
„Auch, wenn der Wolf so groß wie ein Pferd ist?"  
„Bitte, _was?"_ Lokis Gesichtszüge entglitten. Der Kopf dieses Ungetüms müsste auf seiner Augenhöhe sein…mindestens!  
„Ja, wir wissen selbst nicht, woher er kam. Bloß, dass er schwer verwundet ist. Er haust in einer der Höhlen nördlich von hier. Wir wollten ihm helfen, aber er greift jeden an, der sich nähert. Seine Wunden haben sich vermutlich schon entzündet, wenn nicht gar infiziert. Er beißt um sich wie toll und terrorisiert die kleineren Ortschaften dort. Kannst du so ein Tier besänftigen?" Der Gefragte zuckte mit den Schultern. Bei Fenrir war es einfach ihn zu beruhigen, der Wolf kannte ihn von Geburt an. Mit einem fremden Tier könnte es um einiges schwieriger werden, als mit seinem treuen Freund, der nun an seiner statt ein Auge auf die Menschen in Midgard hatte.  
„Ich kann es versuchen, wenn du mir _garantieren_ kannst, dass ich die Information über das Widerbeleben eines Toten bekomme!", sagte Loki schließlich und maß die Riesin mit berechnenden Blicken.  
„Sofern du dich dem Ritual stellst und es durchstehst!"  
„Das strebe ich an!"  
„So sei es also!" Die Regentin erhob sich von ihrem Sitz. Das Mahl war beendet, die Verhandlungen wohl ebenso. Sie hatte gerade die silberne Tür erreicht, als Loki noch eine Frage einfiel:  
„Was hat es genau mit dem Ritual auf sich?"  
„Ein jeder Eisriese muss sich dem Todfeind unseres Volkes stellen!"  
„Einem Asen?"  
„Feuer!"  
Lok nickte, seine Miene blieb unbewegt, innerlich war er völlig verblüfft. Feuer! Er hatte wohl so eine Art Feuerprobe durchzustehen. Auf welche Art wusste er noch nicht, aber spaßig würde es wohl nicht werden!  
Jane, meine liebe Schwägerin, ich mach für dich ganz schön was durch, ich hab was bei dir gut!, seufzte er in Gedanken und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Gang, der zu seinem Zimmer führte. Sein _lieber_ , neuer Freund vom Eingang war immer noch dort!  
„Wie heißt du eigentlich?", erkundigte sich Lok bei dem Riesen und bekam ein recht schiefes Grinsen zu sehen.  
„Ich bin Borik, Kleiner! Wie du heißt, muss ich gar nicht fragen, jeder hier kennt dich!" Loki erwiderte das Grinsen.  
„Mir war gar nicht bewusst, dass ich hier einen Fanclub habe!"  
„Na ja… so würde ich es nicht direkt nennen!", lachte Borik und schlug Loki kameradschaftlich auf die Schultern, so dass dieser ungelenk nach vorn stolperte.  
„Ich denke du bist eigentlich ganz in Ordnung!", stellte der Eisriese fest und machte eine einladende Geste in einen Gang, den Loki noch nicht kannte.  
„Komm, wir gehen was trinken! Jeder der hier gegen das Feuer antritt, wird am Abend vorher abgefüllt. Ist Tradition…" Loki zog ein fragendes Gesicht. Von jetzt auf gleich schien ihn Borik nicht mehr zu verabscheuen. Lag es daran, dass er der Sohn seiner Herrin war oder dass er sich dem Ritual unterzog? Auf ein Saufgelage mit einem Eisriesen war Loki nicht gerade erpicht, aber es wäre wohl arg unhöflich diese zweifelsohne freundschaftlich gemeinte Geste abzuweisen. Außerdem wusste er so gut wie nichts über die Sitten und Gebräuche Jotunheims, vielleicht konnte Borik ihm da weiterhelfen?  
„Was trinken Eisriesen denn, wenn sie sich abschießen wollen?", fragte er, als die Neugier ganz klar als Sieger aus dem Duell in seinem Kopf hervorgegangen war. Borik lachte auf.  
„Schon mal was von Frostnektar gehört?" Loki schüttelte den Kopf und sein Begleiter lachte erneut. „Da haste aber was verpasst, Junge!"  
 _Junge!?  
_ Loki war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er älter war als Borik, doch war so umsichtig es nicht anzusprechen.  
„Zeig es mir!", forderte er den Riesen auf und grinste sein „Ich-kann-mehr-als-man-mir-ansieht"-Grinsen. Borik zollte Loki für seine Kühnheit –Frostnektar war starkes Zeug- innerlich Respekt und zeigte dann auf eine dunkel gestrichene Tür.  
„Das ist die Wachtaverne! Alle Wachsoldaten kippen sich hier nach Arbeitsschluss zu. Jetzt ist hier nicht so viel los, aber der Wein ist süß und die Schankmaid ist es auch…" Borik grinste verträumt und Loki schloss, dass er dem Mädchen wohl zugetan sein musste.  
Ein Saufgelage mit einem Eisriesen…das kann doch nur schiefgehen!


	23. 23 - Frostnektar und Heimkehr

_**23\. Kapitel – Frostnektar und Heimkehr**_

Loki sah neugierig auf das Gefäß herab, das Borik ihm gebracht hatte. Es hatte für ihn selbst normale Größe, war für den Riesen hingegen recht klein, aus einer grauen Art Ton gefertigt und enthielt eine silbrig-weiße Flüssigkeit, die sehr verführerisch roch. Irgendetwas zwischen mildwürzig und herbsüß. Borik hob seinen Krug, der natürlich um einiges größer war, als der von Loki, prostete seinem neuen Freund kurz zu und sagte: „Auf das Wohl des Weltenbaumes!" und nahm den ersten Schluck; Loki tat es ihm gleich.  
Kaum waren die ersten Tropfen dieses Getränks seinen Hals herabgeronnen, wusste Loki, wieso man dieses Gebräu schätzte. Entgegen seines Namens wärmte der Frostnektar jede Zelle seines Körpers und hinterließ ein wohliges Gefühl, als säße man in eine Decke eingewickelt vor einem prasselnden Feuerchen.  
„Bei Walhallas Trinkhörnern!", stieß er hervor und zog ein Gesicht, das eine lustige Mischung aus Freude und Unglauben darstellte. Borik lachte dröhnend auf.  
„So habe ich auch geguckt, als man mir meinen ersten davon vorsetzte. Wärmt einem die Zehen, oder?"  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Eisriesen ein solch wärmendes Getränk mögen!", sagte Loki und nahmen einen weiteren Schluck während Borik ein amüsiertes Grunzen von sich gab.  
„Bloß weil uns die Kälte nicht stört, verachten wir doch nich' die Wärme. Ist bei dir genauso, nicht?"  
„Doch, schon…", gestand Loki zerknirscht. Sein Gegenüber setzte seinen Krug ab und sah Loki eindringlich an.  
„Sag mal Kleiner, was glaubst du eigentlich über uns zu wissen?"  
„Nichts Gutes…", wich Loki aus. Eigentlich stand ihm nicht gerade der Sinn danach, Borik die Schauermärchen von den bösen Eisriesen zu erzählen, die man sich in Asgard bei Kaminfeuern und Met teilte. Doch Borik erweckte nicht den Eindruck als würde er sich abwimmeln lassen, also kam Loki wieder einmal nicht drum herum. „… meist wird euer…Volk als erbarmungslose Schlächtertruppe dargestellt, die Gefallen an Blutvergießen, Gräueltaten und Gewalt finden. In manchen Ausführungen heißt es auch, ihr würdet Kinder fressen oder eigene Leute für Blutriten opfern…"  
„Und _damit_ bist du aufgewachsen?", erkundigte sich Borik. Während Lokis Ausführungen war sein Gesicht immer finsterer geworden. Zugegeben, Eisriesen waren im Vergleich zu den Asen oder den Elfen ein recht wild erscheinendes Volk, aber _das…_  
„Ja!", antwortete Loki und sah betreten zur Seite.  
„Muss ja 'n ganz schöner Schreck gewesen sein, als rauskam, dass du eigentlich einer von unseren Leuten bist, oder?"  
„Du neigst zu Untertreibungen, mein Großer!", scherzte Loki etwas, um dieses beklemmende Gefühl zu vertreiben, dass ihn ergriffen hatte.  
„Laufeys Auftreten muss das Bild von uns barbarischen Monstern noch abgerundet haben…", dachte Borik laut nach und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Forstnektar, bevor er fortfuhr: „Ich bin geboren worden, da war er schon Herrscher, Artaxes kenne ich nicht mehr, aber er soll ein großartiger Kerl gewesen sein. Weise, ehrenhaft und gerecht. Fällt mir leichter zu glauben, dass du von seiner Sippe bist, als von Laufeys!", er spie den Namen seines früheren Königs aus wie ein Schimpfwort.  
„Wie kam es eigentlich, dass Laufey hier so viel Mist verzapfen konnte und ihr nichts dagegen getan habt, wenn ihr doch nicht seine Überzeugungen teiltet?", wollte Loki wissen, nachdem er seinen Krug geleert hatte. Die Wärme lullte ihn langsam ein, seine Zunge war schon beträchtlich lockerer als für ihn üblich, doch es störte den Magier kaum.  
„Es ging schleichend los und als sein Wahnsinn offenbar wurde, konnten wir nichts mehr tun…"  
„Wahnsinn?"  
„Ja, viele meinen, Laufey litt an furchtbaren Wahnvorstellungen. Am Anfang hebelte er unsere Rechte aus, so subtil, dass uns gar nicht so richtig auffiel, dass sie weg waren. Der Mann konnte reden, sag ich dir. Das ist wohl –zum Glück- das einzige, was du von ihm hast. Stell dir vor, wie wir alle reagierten, als sich so ein charismatischer, starker, junger Kriegerkönig vor uns stellte und goldene Zeiten für das ganze Volk verspricht. Der Mann wusste Emotionen zu wecken und Feindbilder zu zeichnen, doch natürlich sind nicht alle auf das Boot aufgesprungen. Deine Mutter hielt ihn anfangs noch im Zaum, als er noch nicht komplett durch geknallt war, doch später soll er sie sogar geschlagen und geschändet haben! Die Alten sagen immer, wäre Artaxes damals nicht schon tot gewesen, er hätte Laufey wohl mit bloßen Händen in Fetzen gerissen, denn _niemand_ hätte sich an seiner geliebten Tochter vergehen können, ohne seine Rache zu fürchten. Doch die kam leider zu spät, durch dich, den Sohn den Laufey verstoßen hatte, während deine Brüder genau nach seinen Schlag waren: blutrünstig, gnadenlos und kaltherzig…"  
„Brüder?"  
„Ja, Laufeys Erstgeborene. Hab ihre Namen leider vergessen, doch die waren nicht gerade die umgänglichsten Typen, anders als du! Haben den Wahnsinn ihres Vaters aufgesogen, wie ein Schwamm das Wasser! Kaum hatten wir die Nachricht erhalten, dass Laufey gestorben sei, stritten sie um die Thronfolge und brachten sich dabei gegenseitig um kurz bevor du den Bifröst auf diese Welt losgelassen hattest!", leichter Tadel schwang im letzten Teilsatz mit, doch es stand kein vernichtendes Urteil mehr dahinter. „Jedenfalls… so etwas sagt man zwar nicht über Verstorbene, aber um Laufey und seine beiden Teufelsbälger war's nicht schade und wir konnten endlich wieder zu Besinnung kommen. Am wenigsten getrauert hat deine Mutter, sie war frei von diesem Bastard!" Borik machte eine kurze nachdenkliche Pause, in der die Schankmaid vorbei kam. Sie war ein wirklich hübsches Riesenmädchen, mit schneeweißen Locken und strahlend blauen Augen, die Borik schmachtende Blicke schenkten. Loki hingegen schenkte sie zwar neugierige, aber nicht geringschätzige Blicke, sie musste demnach eine von den jüngeren Riesen sein.  
„Mein Vater war dabei, als man dich aussetzte, hat's mir erzählt, als ich alt genug war", sagte Borik erneut und seine Stimme wurde sanfter. „Er meinte, deine Mutter sei zu Tode verzweifelt gewesen, es waren drei Krieger nötig, um sie zu bändigen, als sie dich fortholten. Sie hat Laufey angeschrien, verflucht, sogar angefleht dich bei ihr zu lassen. Niemand hat die Königin jemals weinen seh'n doch an jenem Tag hatte sie's getan. Mein Vater –ich übrigens auch- glaubte, von diesem Moment an hat sie diesen blutgeilen Hund gehasst, wenn sie's nich schon vorher tat. Ihre Schreie und ihr Wehklagen seien tagelang zu hören gewesen, sagen manche und wieder andere behaupten, sie hätte zwei Mal versucht sich vom höchsten Turm zu stürzen…"  
Lokis Schock musste ihm wohl ins Gesicht geschrieben worden sein, denn Borik fügte tröstend hinzu:  
„ _Sie_ hat dich wirklich geliebt, Kleiner. _Sie_ hätte dich niemals im Stich gelassen und wird's auch jetzt nicht tun!"  
Da war etwas in Boriks Stimme, das Loki das Gefühl gab, er könne ihm vertrauen. Auch wenn sie beide einen holprigen Start gehabt hatten, offenbar hatte er in dem Wachsoldaten seinen ersten Freund unter den Eisriesen gefunden.

„Ihr geht schon?", fragte Thor seine Freunde betrübt. An diesem Morgen waren Tony, Steve, Natasha und Pepper zu ihm gekommen und hatten ihm mitgeteilt, dass sie wieder auf die Erde gehen wollten. Sie hätten auch gefragt, ob er sie begleiten wolle, doch wussten sie die Antwort bereits. Also begleitete Thor sie zum Portal.  
„Es wird Zeit", sagte Steve und warf einen Seitenblick auf Natasha. Die Sache mit dem Baby und mit Bruce stand noch immer zwischen ihnen und er wollte das lieber in den eigenen vier Wänden klären.  
„Die Erde war schon für ziemlich lange Zeit zu wenig geschützt! Gut, Clint, Bruce und unsere drei anderen Mystic Knights sind noch da, aber unser Labor liegt quasi brach und wir können Phil nicht länger belasten als nötig, er hat mit den Kiddies in Ausbildung genug zu tun!", meinte Tony und bekam von Pepper ein Grinsen über den Kommentar zu den tapferen Drei. Sie kannte die alte Fernsehserie noch, auf die er angespielt hatte.  
„Wenn…oder besser _falls_ Jane bestattet werden sollte, werden wir natürlich bei dir sein, aber jetzt… wir fühlen uns derbe nutzlos hier und auf der Erde können wir mehr leisten!", stellte sie fest und umarmte Thor freundschaftlich. Natasha war gerade dabei es ihr gleich zu tun, als Sif zu der Gruppe trat.  
„Thor, mein Freund, nimmst du es mir übel, wenn ich mit ihnen gehe?"  
„Warum sollte ich?", sagte der Donnergott, doch einen kleinen Stich versetzte es ihm schon. Kam es ihm nur so vor, oder verließen ihn auch einmal alle? So glaubte er jedenfalls, doch es stimmte nicht ganz, mal davon abgesehen, dass das niemandes Absicht war.  
„Versteh' mich nicht falsch, doch mir fehlen einfach meine drei Waffenbrüder, Hogun ist ja schon vor zwei Tagen fort… Ich denke bei Lady Darcy bist du in guten Händen. Sie hat zwar ein Plappermäulchen wie keine zweite, aber ich bin auch schon in den Genuss gekommen, festzustellen, dass sie auch eine sehr gute Zuhörerin sein kann!"  
Sie umarmte Thor ebenfalls zum Abschied und folgte den restlichen Avengers durch das magische Portal. Er blieb davor stehen und schaute seinen Freunden nach. Mit einem Schlag fühlte er sich furchtbar allein in den neun Welten. Dieses Gefühl hielt so lange an, bis seine große Hand von einer kleineren genommen wurde. Er sah überrascht auf und erblickte Darcy, die ihn ansah ohne einen Ton zu sagen und trotzdem wusste er, dass sie seinen Schmerz teilte. Er schwieg ebenfalls, doch wussten beide dass der jeweils andere dankbar war.

Als die Hälfte der Avengers auf der Erde eintraf, schrie ihnen folgendes entgegen: Alltag!  
Nach dem Chaos, das sie alle hatten durchmachen müssen war ihnen die alltägliche Geschäftigkeit der Menschen auf der Erde geradezu willkommen. Kaum angekommen teilte sich die Gruppe auf ihre Siedlungen auf. Tony und Pepper blieben, Steve und Natasha fuhren zum See und Sif ging zum Wald. Dort wurde sie herzlichst von ihren Leuten begrüßt.  
„Meine Güte, endlich bist du wieder hier!", rief Volstagg aus, hob die Kriegerin hoch und umarmte sie so fest, dass sie nur noch „Luft!" keuchen konnte.  
Hogun schenkte Sif eine Halbumarmung und ein wohlwollendes Lächeln. Für seine Verhältnisse war das fast schon mit Volstaggs stürmischer Begrüßung gleichzusetzen.  
Fandral umarmte Sif ebenfalls herzlich und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, was die Schildmaid dazu veranlasste die Augen gen Himmel zu verdrehen, verlegen und etwas genervt zu gleich.  
„Wie ist es dir ergangen, meine Liebe? Hast du Thanos gezeigt, was passiert, wenn man sich mit einem von uns anlegt?", fragte Fandral und schenkte seiner Freundin einen kräftigen Wein ein. Sif nippte daran und dachte an die zurückliegenden Stunden.  
„Ein jeder hat auf seine Art gut gekämpft…", war ihre wohl zurechtgelegte Antwort. „… und einige haben einen hohen Preis gezahlt!"  
„Wie meinst du das?", erkundigte sich Volstagg verwundert. Offenbar klappte der asisch-midgardische Buschfunk nur, wenn Thor oder Loki das in die Hand nahmen. Außer dass diese auf eigene Faust aufgebrochen waren, wusste man hier nicht viel.  
„Lady Jane hat den Rückweg… nicht überlebt!", klärte Sif ihre Freunde geknickt auf. Diese Aussage wischte das Lächeln von ihren Gesichtern.

Natasha und Steve fanden einen Zettel an ihrer Tür, den Clint hinterlassen hatte, für den Fall dass sie in seiner Abwesenheit wiederkamen. Steve, ganz Gentleman, öffnete die Tür des Wohnwagens in dem sie lebten und ließ Natasha den Vortritt. Als sie sich an dem Küchentisch gesetzt hatte, begann er im Hintergrund herumzuwerkeln. Eine dampfende Tasse verriet ihr einige Minuten später, dass er ihnen Tee gemacht hatte.  
„Früher hab ich immer mit jemandem etwas …härteres getrunken, wenn es etwas zu klären gab, was bei deinen derzeitigen Umständen allerdings nicht drin ist. Also Nat…", er sah sie abwartend an. „Erzähl mir _die Wahrheit_!"  
„Ich habe nicht mit Bruce geschlafen!"  
„Ist mir klar, das sagte er schon!", unterbrach Steve und bekam einen strafenden Blick. „Tut mir leid, mach weiter!"  
„Nun…Bruce wird die alles schon haarklein erzählt haben, also hier noch mal das wichtigste: Ich bin schwanger. Du bist definitiv der Vater des Kindes und… Scheiße, ich habe Angst!"  
Beruhigend legte Steve seine Hand über Natashas, die auf dem Tisch lag und leicht gezittert hatte.  
„Ich hab auch Angst, Nat! Große Angst! Stell dir vor, das ist auch für mich Neuland!" Es folgte langes Schweigen, keiner wusste was man sagen sollte. Eine Frage ging Natasha jedoch durch den Kopf. Eine Frage, die alles entscheiden konnte, was zwischen ihnen stand, doch sie traute sich nicht, sie zu stellen. Steve erkannte sofort, dass ihr etwas auf der Seele lag, wie so oft. Er drückte ihre Hand aufmunternd, so dass sie sich letztlich doch dazu durchringen konnte.  
„Willst…willst du das Kind überhaupt? Oder…mit mir zusammen sein, ich meine willst du das noch?", ihre Stimme zitterte noch mehr als ihre Hand und in ihren großen Augen spiegelte sich die von ihr erwähnte Angst.  
 _Welch Ironie!_  
Natasha war eine Killerin gewesen, hatte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken Menschen getötet und nun fürchtete sie, er könne sie verlassen, weil er keine Kinder wollte oder wegen dem was sie abgezogen hatte. Abgesehen davon, dass Steve wohl der letzte Typ im Universum wäre, der seine schwangere Freundin sitzen lassen würde.  
„Natürlich will ich das Kind…und dich auch, ich hab doch nicht aufgehört dich zu lieben, Natasha!", er nahm ihre Hand und platzierte einen sanften Kuss auf dem Handrücken. „Es sieht zwar gerade nicht danach aus, weil hier alles drunter und drüber geht, aber ich bin glücklich! Ich werde Vater, damit hätte ich niemals gerechnet! Wir werden eine Familie, Natasha.."  
Ihre Augen wurden feucht vor Freudentränen… und vielleicht weil ihre Hormone schon durchdrehten.  
 _Familie_  
Das war bisher nie zu Sprache gekommen und sie war eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass es für sie vom Tisch wäre, bei dem man mit ihr gemacht hatte in ihrer Jugend.  
„Hey, Liebes, warum weinst du denn? Ich sagte doch, wir bleiben zusammen, alles wird gut!", besänftigte Steve sie, als er ihre Tränen sah, aber falsch verstand.  
„Ich… ich bin so erleichtert!", schniefte Natasha und wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Handrücken fort.  
„Komm her, du Krümel!", sagte Steve und nahm seine Freundin auf seinen Schoß. Erschöpft ließ Natasha ihren Kopf auf seine Schultern sinken. So eingehüllt in Liebe und Geborgenheit, begann ihr Körper nun, der Erschöpfung den geforderten Tribut zu zahlen. Es dauerte nicht lang, da war sie auf Steve Schoß eingeschlafen.

 _Thanos war wieder er selbst. Zumindest fühlte er sich besser. Die Wut über den gescheiterten Plan war verflogen, nachdem er_ sie _besucht hatte. „Sie" war die einzige Bewohnerin eines verlassenen Planeten dieses Systems und er hatte sie gefunden. Er begehrte dieses Weibsbild, auch wenn sie seiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht so zugetan war. Als ob ihn_ das _stören würde! Er war Thanos, Herr der Chitauri und Herrscher über ganze Sonnensysteme im Universum. Bald würde auch Yggdrasil unter seinen Herrschaftsbereich fallen und mit den Essenzen dieser Welten wäre er unbezwingbar!  
Odin konnte da drohen wie er wollte, sie würden alle untergehen!  
Sobald er diese Welten eingenommen hatte würde er sich Malbeth mal etwas derber vorknöpfen, damit der wusste wo sein Platz war! Weit, weit unter ihm!  
Nun brauchte er diesen Einfallspinsel, der seit Neustem das Mitleid für sich entdeckt hatte, allerdings noch, denn der Dunkelelf koordinierte die Raumschiffflotten.  
„Wann kommen sie an?", erkundigte sich Thanos gerade bei Malbeth, dessen Finger über die Tasten der computerartigen Apparatur huschten, als schreibe er einen Roman.  
„In drei Tagen… frühestens! Wenn es keine Zwischenfälle gibt!", sagte er, nicht eine Sekunde vom Monitor aufsehend. Er mochte Thanos nicht in seiner Nähe haben, aber er hütete sich, das laut zu sagen. Reichte schon, dass er ihm wegen Elrien misstraute!  
„Sieh zu, dass alle im Bilde sind, wenn sie ankommen!"  
„Mach' ich. Was hat Odin zu deinem Angebot gesagt?"  
Thanos gab einen Laut von sich, der eine Mischung aus Grunzen und missmutigem Brummen darstellte.  
„Er gibt also nicht nach…"  
„Hast du etwas anderes von diesem starrköpfigen, alten Greis erwartet?", fragte Thanos. Malbeth reagierte mit einem Schulterzucken.  
„Ich kenne den Allvater kaum. Mein Großonkel Malekith bekämpfte ihn und einst auch seinen Vater, ich hingegen war zu jung. Ich kenn den Mann bloß oberflächlich…"  
„Hm…" Thanos interessierte das im Grunde überhaupt nicht. Malbeth war für ihn bloß eine Schachfigur, die er für seine Ziele zu nutzen und wenn nötig auch zu opfern gedachte. Doch wenn er den Schein von gleichberechtigten Partnern aufrecht erhalten wollten, musste er in den sauren Apfel beißen. Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds verließ Thanos die Zentrale und suchte seine eigenen Gemächer auf, die außer ihm selbst keine Person betreten durfte.  
Nachdem Thanos gegangen war, kam Surt um Malbeth bei seiner Arbeit Gesellschaft zu leisten. Er stellte ein Metallgefäß vor dem Dunkelelfen auf den Tisch.  
„Ist das dieses Chitauri-Gebräu?"  
„Ätzt die Kehle weg, brennt wie Zunder und macht betrunken…", bestätigte der Feuerriese und setzte sich neben ihn hin.  
„Also wie geschaffen für Tage wie diesen…", seufzte Malbeth und leerte den Becher in einem Zug, ebenso wie Surt.  
„Der Sack geht dir auf'n Zeiger, oder?", brummte er und musterte Malbeths Mienenspiel eingehend. Nach außen hin hatte dieser nämlich _nicht _immer seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle.  
„Dir nicht?", lautete Malbeths Gegenfrage und bekam das selten gesehene Bild eines verwirrten Feuerriesen zu Gesicht.  
„Doch schon! Ziemlich abgehoben der Kerl, ich hab das Gefühl, er denkt er sei besser als wir…"  
„Das tut er auch, wir sollten auf jeden Fall vorsichtig sein!"  
Was _das _betraf, waren sich Dunkelelf und Feuerriese einig…_

 **Es war kalt und sie war allein!  
Wie lange sie schon in dieser trostlosen Einöde von Welt weilte, konnte sie gar nicht sagen, doch es war genug gewesen um jeden Winkel zu erforschen. Und um festzustellen, dass es nirgends an diesem Ort ein Versteck für sie gab.  
Seit Jahren, Jahrhunderten, vielleicht Jahrtausenden weilte sie schon hier, doch diese Zeitspannen sagten ihr nichts. Es waren lediglich Worte! Worte die sie in den Büchern gefunden hatte. Das einzige, was ihr die Zeit in diesen Joch nicht so lang erschienen ließ. Ihr Volk musste sie ihr hinterlassen haben, wer auch immer sie gewesen sein mochten. Doch eines wusste sie: Sie mussten Magier gewesen sein, zumindest einige! Denn das war im Grunde das große Thema der Bücher.  
Zauberei, verdammt mächtige Zauberei!  
Mit deren Hilfe hatte sie schon einiges vollbracht, doch aus dieser Welt fliehen, das vermochte ihre Magie nicht zu tun. Sie hatte Gestorbene wieder ins Leben zurückgeholt. Diese großen Kreaturen, die einst durch Zufall zu ihr gekommen waren und sich ihr als Jotunen vorgestellt hatten, baten sie ab und an darum, offenbar hatte ihr Volk das schon des Öfteren getan.  
Sie hatte einmal versucht diese Welt zusammen mit ihnen zu verlassen, doch es hatte nicht funktioniert. Irgendetwas band sie an diese Welt, zu ihrem Leidwesen!  
Wie gern würde sie einfach fliehen, sich verstecken… oder sterben!  
Aber nicht einmal **das **konnte sie und verfluchte ihr Leben. Vor allem, wenn** er **auftauchte.  
** Er **der sie beschämte und benutzte, jedes Mal, wenn er kam.  
** Er **der sie schändete und verletzte bis sie weinend und blutend im Staub lag  
** Er **der dafür sorgte, dass sie sich wünschte nie geboren worden zu sein und der sie auf seine Art dennoch liebte. Doch sie erwiderte diese Liebe nicht, nicht dieses egoistische Machtspiel, dass dieser grausame Mann „Liebe" schimpfte.  
** Er **war Thanos!**


	24. 24 - Lokis Feuertaufe

_**24\. Kapitel – Lokis Feuertaufe**_

Im Grunde war es gar keine gute Idee, jemanden am Vorabend eines wichtigen Ereignissens auf eine Art Kneipentour mitzunehmen, doch genau das hatte Borik mit Loki getan. Allerdings war Loki seinem neuen Freund ziemlich dankbar dafür.  
Frostnektar war schon ein witziges Zeug!  
Es klang eiskalt, wärmte einen durch, wenn man es trank und statt mit einem kräftigen Kater wachte man am Morgen danach mit einem leichten wohligen Gefühl im Bauch auf. Er _musste_ sich unbedingt das Rezept für dieses Gebräu besorgen.  
Thor wäre begeistert!, dachte Loki sich. Nun wurde aber seine Konzentration anderweitig verlangt. Kurz nach Sonnenaufgang wurde er geweckt und zu seiner Mutter gebracht. Bei einem leichten Frühstück hatte sie Loki das Ritual erklärt, das heute auf ihn zukommen würde. Gerade sah er sich mit dem ersten Schritt konfrontiert: Ein Bad in einer Quelle beim Licht der aufgehenden Sonne. Zu Lokis Freude war es Borik, der ihn zu der Quelle, so verlief der Weg dahin nicht ganz so unangenehm.  
„Du hast gut gepennt, oder?", erkundigte sich der Riese, als Loki, dessen Körper nur in einen schwarzen Mantel gekleidet war –gehörte zu dem Ritual- durch die Eingangspforte trat.  
„Ich denke, das weißt du ziemlich gut. Du hast diesem Zeug doch selber reichlich zugesprochen!"  
„Ja klar, weiß ich das!", lachte sein Begleiter und machte eine einladende Geste. „Wollen wir?"  
Der Weg zur Quelle war, im Vergleich zur restlichen Landschaft Jotunheims recht idyllisch. Weite Schneefelder säumten den Weg, erhellt durch das verblassende Sternenlicht.  
„Ich sollte dich vielleicht vorwarnen, Junge!", brummte Borik, als sie ihr Ziel gerade erreichten.  
„Wovor?"  
„Na ja… die Kälte dieser Welt macht dir zwar nichts aus, aber… das Wasser ist _extrem_ kalt und du wirst es spüren! Sehr sogar…"  
„Oh…", stutzte Loki und sah seinen Gegenüber unschlüssig an. „…dürfte interessant werden."  
Borik lachte auf, wie immer so dröhnend, dass die Eiszapfen klirrten.  
„Kurzer, es sind schon welche von uns da drinnen erfroren! Interessant ist wirklich untertrieben! Aber keine Sorge, wenn du das Bad in der Quelle überstanden hast, ist der Rest… nicht ganz so unangenehm!" Auch Loki lachte jetzt ein wenig, wenn auch unschlüssig und besah das Becken vor sich genauer. Es war kreisrund, schien aber nicht durch eines Wesens Hand geschaffen worden zu sein. Ein kleines Wunder der Natur also! Das Wasser war durchsichtig und dennoch leicht silbern, kleine Eiskristalle schwammen an der Oberfläche.  
„Du solltest anfangen, Loki! Die Sonne hat bald den richtigen Stand erreicht!", erinnerte ihn Borik und deutete auf ein kleines Loch in den Felsen, die das Becken umgaben. In wenigen Augenblicken würde die Sonne, deren Licht so kalt war wie das des Mondes, durch dieses Loch scheinen und direkt auf das Wasser treffen. Loki holte noch einmal tief Luft und griff zum Verschluss des Mantels. Dann warf er Borik einen mahnenden Seitenblick zu und der Eisriese verstand sofort: mit einem schiefen Grinsend drehte er Loki den Rücken zu. Keine Sekunde später glitt der Stoff zu Boden und Loki setzte seinen Fuß auf die erste Stufe die in das Wasserbecken führte. Das Wasser war wirklich verdammt kalt! Solch eine Kälte hatte Loki noch nie gespürt, wenn er überhaupt jemals welche wahrgenommen hatte. Hatte er denn schon mal in seinem Leben gefroren? Körperlich, nicht aus seelischer Qual heraus? Letzteres war durchaus schon vorgekommen, aber physische Kälte nahm Loki nun zum ersten Mal wahr und es traf ihn wie eine Steinfaust im Magen. Bis zur Hüfte stand er nun im Wasser und als er an sich herunter sah, erkannte er wie sich Eisblumen auf seiner hellblauen Haut bildeten.  
Wann habe ich meine Eisriesengestalt freigesetzt?, wunderte sich Loki und trat mit einem weiteren tiefen Atemzug die letzten Stufen ins Quellwasser. Es fühlte sich anders an, als das „normale" Wasser mit dem er sonst in Berührung kam. Es war zäher, dichter und auf eine eigentümliche Art … _lebendig!_  
„Was ist das?", fragte er sich leise, als die Eiskristalle auch begannen den Teil seiner Haut einzunehmen, der nicht unter Wasser war.  
„Ruhig bleiben, Kleiner!", hörte er die dunkle und nun irgendwie beruhigend klingende Stimme Boriks. Der Eisriese hockte am Beckenrand und sah besorgt zu Loki herab. Waren die Eiskristalle auf der Haut etwa ein schlechtes Zeichen? Sie bedeckten nun seinen ganzen Körper und mit einem Schlag bohrte sich die Kälte in seine Haut wie tausend spitze Pfeile. Es brannte, aber nicht wie Feuer. Der Schmerz drang bis in sein Herz und eine eisige Faust schien dieses in einem gnadenlosen Klammergriff zu halten. Keuchend stieß er Luft aus, doch auch seine Lungen schienen nur noch aus Eis zu bestehen. Was geschah hier mit ihm?  
Das war's! Ich bin tot…, dachte Loki verzweifelt und war kurz davor sich der gnädigen Dunkelheit zu ergeben, die ihn in einem Winkel seiner Gedanken lockte.  
„Wach bleiben!", grollte Borik da und verpasste Loki vom Rand des Beckens aus –ein Glück hatte er längere Arme als Loki- eine kleine Ohrfeige. Der Geschlagene zuckte kurz zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf um wieder klare Gedanken zu bekommen. Doch der Schmerz war so allgegenwärtig, es fiel ihm so schwer nicht das Bewusstsein oder den Verstand zu verlieren. Wieder war es Boriks tiefe, dröhnende Stimme, die ihn auf Kurs hielt.  
„Gleich scheint die Sonne auf das Wasser, dann musst du untertauchen, verstehst du mich?" Loki versuchte zu nicken, doch er war außer Stande nur einen der größeren Muskel zu rühren. Der Riese musste seinen verzweifelten Blick verstanden haben, denn er meinte: „Blinzel zweimal, wenn du mich verstanden hast!" Das zumindest konnte Loki tun, aber wie sollte er mit dem Körper unter Wasser tauchen, wenn er nicht einmal nicken konnte? Er schloss die Augen und versuchte das bisschen an Verstand und Konzentration hatte zu sammeln um seinen Körper wieder unter seine Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er musste es doch schaffen diesem Gefängnis aus Eis zu entkommen! Er dufte nicht versagen, das war er Thor schuldig! Und Jane und…  
Darcy!, schoss es durch Lokis Gedanken, genau in dem Moment, als das silbrig-weiße Sonnenlicht auf das Wasserbecken der magischen Quelle traf. Der Gedanke an die Frau, die tief in seinem Herzen saß, sprengte die Starre, die die Eiskristalle auf seinen Körper gelegt hatten und mit einem kräftigen Ruck war Loki wieder Herr seines Körpers. Sich daran erinnernd, was Borik gesagt hatte, holte er noch einmal tief Luft und tauchte komplett in das eisig kalte Wasser.  
Die Kälte war noch da, er spürte sie noch immer, aber sie beherrschte nicht mehr jede Zelle seines Körpers. Es schien als würde er mit dieser Quelle ein Zwiegespräch führen, was man nicht hören aber spüren konnte. Wieder erschienen Eiskristalle auf seiner Haut, doch waren diese feiner und lähmten ihn nicht, Loki spürte es lediglich. Er war nun schon einige Augenblicke unter Wasser und dennoch bekam er keine Atemnot! Schließlich fand er den Mut die Augen zu öffnen. Die Eismuster zogen sich über seinen Körper, in demselben Muster wie die Linien auf seiner Haut und verschwanden schließlich. Als kein Eis auf seiner Haut mehr zu sehen war, richtete Loki sich auf und kam mit dem Kopf wieder an die Oberfläche. Nun spürte er keine Kälte mehr, das Wasser fühlte sich warm und sanft um seinen Körper herum an. Gerne würde er länger in dieser Quelle bleiben, doch das Ritual sah dies nicht vor.  
Loki begegnete Boriks fassungslosen Blick, dann brach der Eisriese in schallendes Gelächter aus. Er packte Loki und hob ihn aus der Quelle heraus, als wöge er nicht mehr als ein Kind.  
„Du hast es geschafft, Kurzer! Ich glaub's ja nicht, das war ja großartig!", rief er aus und grinste. Loki hingegen bekam etwas rosa Gesichtsfarbe und zog sich schnell seinen Mantel wieder an.  
Das war erst der erste Schritt des Rituals gewesen, das er durchzustehen hatte. Und wenn er an das Feuer dachte, machte sich Loki ein wenig Sorgen, was _da_ wohl auf ihn zukam.

Im Vergleich zum Bad in der eiskalten Quelle, stellte die zweite Aufgabe, die er zu erfüllen hatte fast schon ein Kinderspiel das, glaubte Loki. Dieses Mal wurde er von seiner Mutter zu dem Ort geführt, an dem es stattfinden sollte. Tief ins Innere des Schlosses drangen sie vor und die Magie die in der Luft lag, wurde so stark, dass man fast danach greifen konnte.  
„Dieser Saal diente früher den ersten Magiern unseres Volkes der Besinnung und des Einfühlens in die spirituelle Kraft, die sie von der Urne aus zu spüren bekamen. Heute bereiten sich die jüngeren von uns hier auf das Ritual zur Aufnahme vor", erklärte die Regentin ihrem Sohn als sie vor einer massiv goldenen Tür standen, die doppelt so hoch war, sie wie selbst. Von ihrem Gürtel löste sie einen weißen Stein und reichte ihn Loki. „Der wird dir Licht spenden, zumindest so viel wie du brauchst. Dort drin kommt kein Mondlicht an und zu viel Helligkeit würde stören…"  
Loki nickte und presste die Lippen zusammen. Eine nervöse Äußerung wollte ihm entweichen, doch er konnte sich in letzter Sekunde zusammenreißen. Er wusste nicht, was das auf ihn zukam. Sie hatte es ihm zwar gesagt, aber Meditation konnte so vieles bedeuten. Ihm wurde gesagt, dass man sich in diesem Schritt des Rituals mit sich selbst auseinandersetzen solle, mit seinem Geist in Einklang kommen und sich seiner selbst stellen. Schwer öffneten sich die Flügeltüren vor den beiden und gaben den alten Saal preis… oder auch nicht, denn dort drin war es so dunkel, dass man schon nach gut fünf Schritten nichts mehr sehen konnte.  
Jippie, kann's kaum erwarten!, dachte er bitter und holte noch einmal tief Luft bevor er über die Schwelle trat. Er war schon fast in der Schwärze verschwunden, als seine Mutter ihm noch eine letzte Warnung gab:  
„Pass bitte auf, Loki. Es gab schon welche, die sahen Dinge die nicht waren oder hörten, was nicht sein kann!"  
Sehr beruhigend!, kommentierte er das eben gehörte in Gedanken und ging weiter ohne noch etwas zu sagen. Die riesige Tür schloss sich hinter ihm und Loki war allein in der Dunkelheit. Das einzige Licht spendete der kleine Kristall in seinen Händen, doch er beleuchtete gerade einmal einen Radius von einem halben Meter. Ausreichend um den Weg zum Podest zu finden, wo er sich schließlich auf den Boden setzte. Der Boden war aus glattem, dunklem Holz soweit Loki das erkennen konnte. In den Ecken des Podestes stand jeweils eine Säule, die Loki jedoch nur schemenhaft erkennen konnte, da er den Kristall vor sich hingelegt hatte. Er zog die Beine an und setzte sich im typischen Schneidersitz hin, die Hände auf den Knien abgelegt und schloss die Augen. Als sein Atem langsam wieder ruhig wurde und er sich entspannen konnte, begann Loki sich auf die magische Energie zu konzentrieren, die er spüren konnte. Wie sanfte Wellen glitten sie durch den Raum, vor seinem inneren Auge konnte er ihre Muster erkennen. Rote, gelbe und blaue Linien durchzogen die Luft, verwirbelten miteinander, bildeten verschlungene Abbilder von abstrakten Formen aber auch von Dingen die es gab, geben würde oder die es einst gegeben hatte. Die Seher unter den Magiern konzentrierten sich auf diese Bilder, Loki war dazu jedoch nicht im Stande. Er konzentrierte sich auf das abstrakte, die Kraft welcher er sich für seine Magie bediente. Sie umspielten ihn, wie das Wasser in der magischen Quelle und durchdrangen ihn. Hätte er einen Zauber wirken wollen, so würde Loki nur nach einer von ihnen greifen müssen und die Energie für sich nutzen, doch dazu war er nicht hier.  
Langsam, ohne es zu merken, glitt Loki in einen tranceartigen Zustand hinüber. Seine Augenlieder flatterten, doch er konnte sie nicht öffnen. Seinen Körper spürte er nicht mehr, sich selbst nahm er nur noch als punktförmiges Etwas war, das im dunklen Nichts schwebte. Das Rauschen seines Blutes im Körper begann eine eigene Melodie anzustimmen, vermischte sich mit dem Rhythmus seines Atems und des Herzschlages der immer langsamer und entspannter wurde.  
 _Du armseliger Wicht! Wagst es diese Welt aufzusuchen. Du hättest sterben sollen!_  
Loki zuckte ruckartig zusammen und der Zauber brach in sich zusammen… so dachte er. Er glaubte sich wieder in dem Saal zu befinden, doch war er noch immer in seinem Kopf und der Raum in dem er sich befand leer. Vor sich sah er aber eine Gestalt, eine Handspanne größer als seine Mutter, die langsam näher auf ihn zukam. Er wollte aufstehen, sich wehren, irgendetwas tun, doch wie schon in dem verzauberten Wasser der Quelle, konnte Loki sich nicht rühren. Die Gestalt trat in den kleinen Radius des Steins und als der das Gesicht erkannte, hätte Loki am liebsten vor Zorn aufgeschrien.  
Laufey!  
 _Du bist eine Enttäuschung! Ein Schwächling! Du wirst niemals zu unserem Volk gehören…das Blut der Eisriesen klebt an deinen Händen…  
_ Das tat es wirklich! Als Loki kurz an sich herab sah, konnte er Blut erkennen, das seine Hände zierte, als hätte er diese damit übergossen. Sie schimmerten dunkelrot und das Blut tropfte von ihnen herab, bildete eine Lache in der er saß und die sich im ganzen Raum ausbreiten zu schien.  
So viel Blut…  
 _Ja, alles dein Verdienst! Bist du stolz auf dich?_ Laufey verhöhnte ihn, so wie er selbst es früher mit anderen getan hatte. Loki sah Bilder vor sich, Dinge die er am liebsten nie wieder sehen wollte. Seine Verblendung, die Morde, die er begangen hatte. Angefangen bei Laufey selbst, die unschuldigen Menschen der Erde, als er für Thanos gekämpft hatte und etliche andere…  
 _Du bist ein Mörder, ein Verräter! Alles an dir ist falsch! Glaubst du wirklich, Thor vertraut dir? Oder Darcy? Sie fürchten dich…Sie HASSEN dich und du bist zu blind es zu merken!_  
GENUG!  
Laufey verschwand wirklich, doch an dessen Stelle trat jemand anderes. Jemand den er noch weniger sehen wollte… er selbst! Seine dunkle Hälfte, wie er diese Gestalt immer genannt hatte. Der Loki, der er gewesen war, bevor Darcy in sein Leben getreten war und ihn befreit hatte.  
Ich habe dich getötet!  
Sein Doppelgänger lachte höhnisch. Es war sein eigenes Lachen, zumindest war es das einst gewesen. Er setzte sich vor Loki hin, genauso im Schneidersitz und grinste ihn an.  
 _Hast du wirklich geglaubt mich töten zu können? Ich bin ein Teil von dir, ich werde IMMER ein Teil von dir sein. Ein winziger Funke von dir wird immer Gefallen am Töten finden und daran, die anderen zu unterdrücken!  
_ Du lügst!  
 _Tue ich das? Du musst es ja am besten wissen, du bist der Meister der Lüge! Du belügst andere und am besten belügst du dich selbst!  
_ Der falsche Loki verschwand und statt seiner saß Darcy an dessen Stelle und sah ihn voller Abscheu und Angst an.  
Was tust du hier?  
 _Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dich lieben? Oder dir vertrauen? Im Grunde ist es deine Schuld, was mit uns allen passiert ist…und mit Jane! Wärst du nicht vom Lager weggegangen, wäre das nicht passiert. Hättest du dich nicht Thanos angeschlossen, wäre ALLES nicht passiert! Du hast uns das eingebrockt…Ich hasse dich!  
_ „Das reicht!", erscholl eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. Es war das erste gesprochene Wort, das Loki in seiner Trance hörte und ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper, als er _tatsächlich_ erwachte. Darcy war verschwunden, oder ihr Abbild. Was auch immer das gewesen sein mochte. Aber wer hatte da gesprochen? Suchend sah Loki sich um, in der Hoffnung, jemanden zu erkennen.  
„Mit deinen Augen wirst du mich nicht sehen können!", hörte er die Stimme erneut und als Loki verstand, was damit gemeint war, schloss er die Augen. Er sah wieder den Saal, die Lache aus Blut die Laufey herbei beschworen hatte, doch niemand saß vor ihm. Ein unangenehmes Prickeln im Nacken verriet Loki aber, dass jemand hinter ihm war. Hastig drehte er sich um und glaubte für einen Moment, wieder seine bösartiges Double zu sehen, doch… die Person die links hinter ihm stand war größer. Um einiges größer! Die Augenpartie ähnelte der seinen verdächtig, doch das Gesicht war etwas kantiger als das von ihm selbst und er trug einen silbernen Stirnreif, wie es seine Mutter getan hatte.  
Artaxes?  
Der Riese lächelte ihn an und ging neben Loki in die Hocke. Wenn er lächelte, sah er aus wie seine Mutter, fand Loki.  
„Du bist kein Schwächling, Loki!", sagte Artaxes und legte seinem Enkel eine Hand auf den Kopf. Es hatte etwas Beschützendes und Tröstendes. „Du hattest dich bloß verirrt, wie wir alle das mal tun! Doch du hast deine Kraft wieder gefunden und deine wahre Bestimmung! Lass deine inneren Dämonen nie die Kontrolle über dein Herz gewinnen…"  
Loki zitterte, aber nicht weil er fror oder Angst hatte, vor dem Eisriesen der ihm so sehr ähnelte, sondern schlichtweg, weil Artaxes Gesten und Worte ihn mit einer Welle der Zuneigung überschwemmten, die er hier und von einem Eisriesen nicht erwartet hätte.  
„D-Danke…", brachte er heraus und sah zu seinem Großvater hoch, der ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkte.  
„Du wirst das schaffen, mein Kleiner!", antwortete er und Loki spürte, dass das „Kleiner" nichts mit seiner Körpergröße zu tun hatte. „Ich werde über dich wachen, so lange wie es geht. Über dich und deine Familie…"  
 _Familie?  
_ „Nun, steh auf! Es ist an der Zeit, die dritte Stufe des Rituals abzuschließen!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand Artaxes und Loki schlug wieder die Augen auf. Er war allein in dem riesigen Saal, doch er hatte seine Bedrohlichkeit verloren. Die Dunkelheit schien Loki nun einzuhüllen wie eine wärmende Decke oder die Umarmung einer Mutter. Der Stein, der vor ihm auf dem Boden lag, hatte nun eine goldene Farbe angenommen. Als sei dies sein Stichwort, nahm Loki diesen und erhob sich.  
Die zweite Hürde war geschafft! 

Die dritte Stufe ging im Grunde mit der letzten zusammen von statten. Nachdem Loki den Saal mit dem goldenen Stein verlassen hatte, hatte seine Mutter ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln geschenkt und sogleich weiter geführt, zu dem Raum, wo man ihn für den finalen Schritt vorbereiten würde.  
Man gab Loki neue Kleidung, die sogar für seine geringe Körpergröße passte. Sie entsprach dem typischen Kleidungsmuster der Eisriesen, demnach bedeckte es streng genommen bloß das nötigste. Doch wie alles was er trug, waren auch diese Sachen … grün. Er lächelte leicht, als er sich umzog.  
„Bist du fertig, mein Sohn?", fragte seine Mutter, die vor der Tür gewartet hatte und betrat auf Lokis Zustimmung hin den Raum. In den Händen hielt sie ein Gefäß, das mit einer grausilbernen Masse gefüllt war, die ihn entfernt an verdünnten Ton erinnerte. Das war die Vorbereitung für die „Feuertaufe", wie es die Eisriesen nannten und dieser Schritt war bloß den Familienmitgliedern vorbehalten. Die Teile des Körpers, die nicht bekleidet waren, wurden mit diesem grauen Zeug eingerieben, bis man komplett bedeckt war. Angeblich würde sich bei dem Feuerritual ein Muster auf diesem Ton bilden, anhand dessen man erkennen konnte, ob der Anwärter würdig war, oder nicht. Loki erschauerte kurz, als die kalte Masse auf seine Haut traf und seine Mutter lächelte vergnügt.  
„Du musst nicht nervös sein… ich bin davon überzeugt, dass du es schaffen wirst!", ermunterte sie ihn, während sie den Ton auf Lokis Körper verteilte.  
So fühlt es sich also an, wenn die Frauen sich diese Gesichtsmasken drauf packen?, schoss es Loki durch den Kopf und er musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Seine Mutter sah es und meinte:  
„So gefällst du mir besser!"

Als Lokis Mutter fertig war mit der Vorbereitung, musste er noch warten, bis es Nacht wurde. Das ging jedoch schneller, als erwartet und das hatte zweierlei Gründe: Zum einen hatte Lokis kleine Mediation und das Treffen mit Artaxes Geist mehrere Stunden gedauert und außerdem waren die Tage in Jotunheim generell viel kürzer, da hier ständiger Winter herrschte.  
Schließlich löste der Mond die blasse Sonne ab, und Loki wurde aus dem Schloss auf einen Platz geführt, wo sich hunderte von Eisriesen versammelt hatten. Sie bildeten einen Kreis und in dessen Mitte, brannte ein Feuer! Beim Anblick der goldenen Flammen, die so hoch loderten, wie er selbst groß war, wurde Loki von einer Welle Frucht überspült, doch er riss sich zusammen. Er musste das durchstehen, nur so konnte er Jane helfen… und seinem Bruder!  
„Bist du bereit?", fragte Borik, der als einziger neben dem Feuer stand. In der Hand hielt er eine Fackel, die jedoch noch nicht entzündet war. Offenbar würde er Loki den Flammen aussetzen. Ob er das gemacht hatte, um ihm zu helfen oder aus einem anderen Grund, konnte sich Loki nicht ausmalen, doch er war ihm dankbar dafür.  
Da er seiner Zunge nicht mehr vertraute, nickte Loki lediglich und Borik entzündete die Fackel. Mit dieser kam er auf Loki zu und hielt sie hoch, dass jeder der versammelten Eisriesen sie gut erkennen konnte.  
„Ich wünsch dir viel Glück, mein Kleiner!", sagte Borik ehrlich bevor er die Flamme an Lokis Oberkörper hielt.  
Der Ton auf Lokis Haut fing sofort Feuer, das sich in Sekundenbruchteilen über den ganzen Körper verteilte. Loki holte tief Luft, doch das einzige was in seine Lungen drang war schneidende Hitze. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, doch das Feuer brannte inzwischen lichterloh auf seinen Körper und er spürte wie die zunächst einfach nur unangenehme Wärme immer heißer wurde. Er biss die Lippen zusammen und nicht aufzuschreien.  
Nur noch ein bisschen!, mahnte er sich und schmeckte schließlich Blut. Er musste sich fester gebissen haben, als er dachte. Die Hitze nahm stetig zu und mit jeder Sekunde steigerte es sich ins Unermessliche. Jeden Moment glaubte Loki, es nicht mehr aushalten zu können und doch stand er nach wie vor aufrecht da und brannte vor sich hin. Es fühlte sich an, als würden Flammen statt Luft seine Lungen füllen und er hustete mehrmals trocken auf. Er kratzte alles an Kraft zusammen, das er hatte und versuchte, nicht an das Feuer auf seinem Körper zu denken, als es mit einem Schlag fort war. Statt der sengenden Hitze trat nun klirrende Kälte zu Tage und Loki zitterte kurz, bevor sein Körper sich an die neuen Umstände gewöhnt hatte.  
Ich hab's geschafft! Ich lebe noch…, dachte er erleichtert und schaffte es nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden, in denen er seinem Körper einfach nur zur Ruhe kommen ließ und tief Luft holte, die Augen zu öffnen. Borik stand noch immer vor ihm und grinste breit. Das war schon mal ein gutes Zeichen. Schließ kam seine Mutter dazu und musterte Loki eingehend. Der graue Ton war zum größten Teil von seiner Haut gebrannt, doch er hatte keine Verbrennungen. Der Teil, der noch auf der Haut war, bildete verschlungene Muster und wenn Loki sich recht erinnerte, entsprachen diese genau denselben, die er beim Bad in der Quelle gesehen hatte.  
Er sah unsicher hoch zu seiner Mutter, deren Augen ein verstecktes Leuchten offenbarten.  
„Hab ich es geschafft?", flüsterte er und sie nickte kaum merklich. Zu ihm sagte sie kein weiteres Wort, doch sie drehte sich zu ihrem Volk und verkündete laut:  
„Das Volk der Eisriesen hat ein neues Mitglied…Loki ist einer von uns und ihr werdet ihn als solcher behandeln!"  
Loki hatte es überstanden! _assfdsvsfd_


	25. 25 - Garms Zähmung

**25\. Kapitel – Garms Zähmung**

Darcy saß auf dem Geländer ihres Balkons und sah der Sonne beim Untergehen zu. Seit knapp zwei Tagen war Loki nun fort, sie wusste nicht wohin er gegangen war. Bloß, dass er versuchte, Jane von den Toten zurück zu holen. Wie wollte er das bloß anstellen? Gab es derart mächtige Zauber wirklich und wenn, war Loki in der Lage, diese durchzuführen? Was passierte, wenn es ihn am Ende selbst umbrachte? Oder Schlimmer, wenn er gar nicht erst von seiner Mission zurückkehrte? In ihrer Sorge bemerkte Darcy gar nicht, wie sich eine kindliche Gestalt an sie heranschlich. Erst als sich eine kleine Kinderhand um ihre schloss, kam sie aus ihrer Denkzone heraus. Überrascht sah sie zu ihrer Nichte herunter, die mit großen Augen neben ihr stand.  
„Was hast du, Süße?", fragte sie leise und hob das Mädchen in ihre Arme. Cara kuschelte sich sofort an Darcy und guckte traurig drein.  
„Du hast Angst!", sagte das Kind gerade heraus. „Warum?"  
Darcy lächelte sanft über Caras feines Gespür, für die Leute um sie herum und drückte ihre Nichte fester in ihre Arme. So normal wie die Kleine wirkte, wenn sie mit Damion spielte, Darcy vergaß oft, dass ihre Nichte zur Hälfte elfisch war und dass diese Blutlinie dem Kind einige Dinge mitgegeben hatte, die sie in mancherlei Hinsicht über Menschenkinder stellte. Wie auch die Träume, die das Kind manchmal wohl hatte, oder eben, dass Cara schon in so jungen Jahren die Gefühle aus anderen herauslesen konnte, obwohl sie nicht einmal _normal_ lesen konnte.  
„Ich dachte an Loki!", sagte Darcy und blickte wieder zum Horizont.  
„Ich mag Loki…", kam es von Cara und Darcy lachte leise. Dass Cara einen Narren an dem Magier gefressen hatte, war ihr im Grunde schon klar gewesen, als sich die beiden kennen gelernt hatten und Cara am Mantel des Mannes gezupft hatte, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.  
„Du magst ihn doch auch, oder? Du bist nich' mehr böse auf Loki?"  
„Nein!", meinte Darcy amüsiert und strich liebevoll über die zerzausten Locken ihrer Nichte. Dabei seufzte sie tadelnd. Man konnte Caras Haare kämmen und bürsten, wie man wollte, spätestens nach einer Stunde sah ihr Kopf wieder aus, wie ein loderndes Inferno aus Flammen.  
„Ich liebe ihn…", sagte Darcy leise vor sich hin und lächelte unwillkürlich bei dieser Aussage. Sie dachte an sein verwundertes Gesicht, als sie ihm mit diesem Geständnis zuvorgekommen war. Sie hatte geahnt, dass er es ihr hatte sagen wollen, und als sie es zuerst getan hatte, war seine Mimik einfach nur… süß gewesen.  
„Heiratet ihr, wenn er wieder da is'?", fragte Cara.  
Diesen Gedanken hatte Darcy schon ein paar Male gehabt, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war. Aber war es schon der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür? Sie waren mitten im Krieg mit Thanos…schon wieder! Vielleicht, wenn dieses Chaos vorbei war und sie in Ruhe darüber reden konnten, ob sie beide diesen Schritt gehen wollten. Wieder lachte Darcy leise in sich hinein. Vor wenigen Jahren hätte sie der Gedanke an Heiraten und eine Familie verwirrt, es hätte gar nicht zu ihrem wilden Studentenleben gepasst.  
Dann war Loki in ihr Leben getreten und hatte alles verändert, hatte _sie_ verändert. Jane hatte ihr in den letzten Jahren so oft gesagt, wie erwachsen sie geworden war und wie besonnen sie manchmal sein konnte...  
 _Jane_!  
Ein Stich fuhr durch Darcys Herz, als sie an ihre beste Freundin dachte, die aufgebahrt in dem Saal lag und dennoch bloß so aussah als schliefe sie. Jeden Tag ging sie mit Thor dahin, um nach Jane zu sehen und es schmerzte jedes Mal aufs Neue.  
„So schlimm ist die Frage doch nich'!", sagte Cara kleinlaut und wischte mit ihren kleinen Händchen die Tränen weg, die sich auf Darcys Gesicht gestohlen hatten. Darcy wischte ebenfalls welche fort und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
„Ich weine nicht, wegen deiner Frage…ich hab nur an etwas Trauriges gedacht!"  
„An Tante Jane?"  
„Ja…an Jane!"  
„Du hast sie auch ganz doll' lieb, oder?", fragte Cara weiter und die Augen des Kindes wurden eine Spur größer, als Darcy weitere stumme Tränen vergoss.  
„Ja, das tue ich!", brachte die junge Frau gerade noch heraus, bevor sie vollends in Tränen ausbrach. Dabei drückte sie Cara so fest an sich, als wäre das Kind ein rettender Fels in einem tosenden Sturm und das Kind erwiderte die Umarmung genauso stark. Selten hatte Cara ihre Tante weinen sehen und dass sie es nun offen vor ihr tat, war für das Kind beunruhigend. Sie wollte ihre Darcy trösten, so wie sie es immer mit ihr getan hatte, wenn sie beim Spielen mit Damion über die Stränge geschlagen war und sich verletzt hatte. Ihre Darcy war auch verletzt, bloß war das eben kein Kratzer.  
Thor stand hinter einer Säule und beobachtete das Schauspiel mit einer Mischung aus Rührung und Sorge. Damion hatte er eben zum Baden geschickt und wollte noch mal nach Darcy sehen, nur um seine Freundin in Tränen aufgelöst am Fenster sitzend zu finden, sich dabei an ihre Nichte klammernd wie eine Ertrinkende. Eines ging an dem Donnergott jedoch nicht vorbei: Caras Nähe bewirkte es, dass sich die junge Frau langsam wieder beruhigte. Nach und nach versiegten die Tränen, aus den Schluchzern wurde ein schwaches Wimmern und schließlich verstummte Darcy ganz. Sie sah ihre Nichte an und schaffte es, ein dankbares Lächeln zu Stande zu bringen.  
„Du bist ein Goldstück, Cara und ich liebe dich, als wärst du meine Tochter! Vergiss das nie!"  
Hastig schüttelte das Kind den Kopf und kuschelte sich wieder an ihre Tante.  
„Und du bist wie eine Mama für mich!"

Die Nacht war nun schon alt in Jotunheim, als Loki wieder in seinem Zimmer eintraf, geführt von seiner Mutter. Er war zu Tode erschöpft. Nach diesem Tag war das aber nicht schwer zu begreifen, seit dem Morgengrauen war er auf den Beinen gewesen und hatte sich körperlich wie seelisch fast bis an seine Grenze getrieben. Er fiel auf das Bett, kaum dass er nahe genug davor stand um nicht eine unangenehme Begegnung mit dem Fußboden zu machen.  
Schlafen!  
Seine Mutter lachte leise bei diesem Anblick und setzte sich neben ihren Sohn auf das Bett.  
„Ich hab ihn geseh'n!", murmelte Loki erschöpft, als die Regentin ihm die langen Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Er zuckte bei dieser Berührung kurz zusammen und sah verwundert zu ihr hoch. Das hatte Frigga früher immer getan. Sie sah entschuldigend drein und hielt inne.  
„Wen hast du gesehen?"  
„Deinen Vater!"  
„Du hast Artaxes gesehen?"  
„Ja!", sagte Loki und drehte sich auf dem Rücken. „Er hat mich davor bewahrt verrückt zu werden…"  
„Er war ein guter König…"  
„Das glaube ich gern und…", Loki stoppte abrupt. Er war sich unsicher, ob er das wirklich sagen sollte.  
„Und was?"  
„Und… ich glaube auch, dass die Eisriesen… _nicht_ das sind, was man mir als Kind eingeredet hat. Es tut mir Leid, was ich euch allen angetan habe, ich…"  
„Ist schon gut!", unterbrach ihn seine Mutter und lächelte. „Du gehörst jetzt zu uns, keiner wird dich mehr zur Rechenschaft ziehen!"  
Loki seufzte erleichtert und erhob sich dann, um den Rest an Ton von seinem Körper zu waschen, der noch verblieben war.  
„Kann mich morgen jemand zu der Höhle bringen, wo der Wolf sein soll? Dann kann ich das auch gleich erledigen!", meinte er und sein Körper fühlte sich bleiern an. Als sei er einen Marathon gelaufen oder dergleichen. Er musste schleunigst ins Bett!  
„Du hast es aber eilig!"  
„Es ist wichtig!", sagte Loki, während er die Muster auf seiner Haut mit einem Lappen abwusch.  
„Gut, so sei es. Borik wird dich morgen zu der Höhle bringen", die Regentin erhob sich und ging zu Tür. Bevor sie Loki allein ließ, sagte sie noch:  
„Bitte sei vorsichtig!"

Dieses Mal wurde er nicht ganz so früh geweckt. Loki rieb sich über die Augen und versuchte einen klaren Blick zu bekommen. Der gestrige Tag hatte ihn furchtbar erschöpft! Mühsam rollte er sich aus dem Bett und zog sich um.  
Als Loki den Eingang des Palastes erreichte, diesmal mit mehr als nur einem Mantel bekleidet, wartete Borik bereits auf ihn und grinste breit.  
„Bin froh, dass du's überstanden hast!", brummte der Riese und ging voran. Loki konnte sich ebenfalls zu einem Grinsen durchringen und folgte seinem neuen Freund.  
„Ich bin auch froh, nicht zu Asche verbrannt zu sein!", scherzte er unsicher. Die Gegend in die Loki geführt wurde, war bei weitem weniger friedlich, als der Weg zu magischen Quelle, den er am Vortag beschritten hatte. Sie gingen einen steilen Pfad entlang, durch kantige, graue Eisfelsen. Immer höher stieg der Weg an, während den beiden ein rauer Wind um die Nase wehte und die Schneeflocken so dicht fielen, dass sie kaum einen Schritt weit sehen konnten.  
„Ist das hier oben immer so gemütlich?", erkundigte sich Loki trocken und zog sich ein Tuch so über das Gesicht, dass Nase und Mund von dem kalten Sturm geschützt waren. Borik schien sich an dem Schnee und dem beißenden Wind wenig zu stören, er war so leicht bekleidet, wie immer.  
„Ja, das ist ein Zauber, von Artaxes gewesen! Hier oben war mal ein alter Tempel, jetzt steh'n da bloß noch Ruinen!", brüllte der Riese gegen das Tosen des Windes an und Loki grinste, unter dem Stoff natürlich nicht zu erkennen.  
„Lass mich raten… der Wolf ist bei den Ruinen!"  
„Gut geraten, Kurzer!", rief Borik zurück und lachte dröhnend. Dann deutete er auf etwas vor sich, was man bei dem dicht fallenden Schnee noch nicht sehen konnte. Doch keine drei Schritte weiter konnte Loki die ersten Säulen erkennen, oder viel mehr, was von denen übrig geblieben war. Kaum hatten die beiden diese durchschritten, hörte der Sturm auf, als hätte es nie einen gegeben. Die Stille konnte man beinahe in Stücke hacken, so dicht war sie. Borik hob wieder seinen langen Arm und zeigte auf eine Felswand auf der anderen Seite der Ruine.  
„Dort hinten ist das Biest! Hinter den Felsen sind ein paar Dörfer und dieses Monster geht auf die kleinen Riesen los! Ich hab's einmal gesehen und bin nich' grade scharf darauf, gegen den Wolf zu kämpfen. Aber wenn du sagst, du kommst mit so 'nem Biest klar…", Borik zuckte mit den Schultern, als sei das alles, was er dazu zu sagen habe.  
„Deine Herrin sagt, er sei verletzt und jedes Tier schnappt um sich, wenn es verletzt ist. Man muss nur einen Draht zu ihm finden…lass es mich versuchen, okay?", sagte Loki und näherte sich einer Spalte in dem massigen Felsen. Langsam und darauf bedacht, keinen unnötigen Lärm zu machen ging Loki auf die Öffnung zu. Von innen konnte er ein leises Winseln hören, doch klang es furchtbar tief, als würde es der Boden selbst ausstoßen. Er lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke und erstarrte.  
Zwei goldgelbe Augen blickten zornig zurück und aus dem Winseln wurde zunächst ein Knurren und schließlich ein grollendes Bellen.  
Okay, er mag mich nicht!  
Loki zog sich zurück und atmete tief durch. Borik musterte das Schauspiel besorgt und hatte eine Hand am Dolchgriff. Er hatte zwar gesagt, er würde nicht gegen diesen Wolf kämpfen, doch Loki würde er beschützen, falls nötig. In Lokis Kopf ratterte es inzwischen, während dieser angestrengt nachdachte.  
Es dauert zu lange, das Vertrauen des Tieres zu gewinnen, er ist verletzt und wird wie toll um sich beißen, wenn ich mich ihm nähere. Wenn ich aber schaffe, ihm zu zeigen, dass ich ihm helfen kann…  
Davon, dass dieses fast ponygroße Tier einen überdurchschnittlichen Intellekt für einen Wolf besaß, war Loki überzeugt gewesen, kaum dass er den Blick des riesigen Wolfes eingefangen hatte, doch mit Worten würde er hier nicht weit kommen. Blieb also nur noch… die anschauliche Demonstration. Noch einmal tief durchatmend stellte sich Loki demonstrativ vor den Eingang der kleinen Höhle und das tiefe Grollen erklang wieder. Der verletzte Wolf fletschte die Zähne und knurrte Loki bedrohlich an. Dieser zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, was ihm große Überwindung kostete, und holte sein Messer hervor. Als der Wolf ihn nun wutentbrannt ankläffte, warf Loki dem Tier einen nicht minder zornigen Blick zu und das Wesen verstummte, spannte jedoch die Hinterbeine an, bereit loszuspringen.  
Aber statt dass Loki mit seinem Dolch dem Wolf wehzutun gedachte - nichts anderes hatte das Tier erwartet - ließ er die Spitze der Waffe über seine Handfläche gleiten, die Haut wurde aufgeschnitten und ein Rinnsal roten Blutes tropfte auf den weißen Felsboden. Der Wolf hielt inne und blickte verdutzt drein. Die angelegten Ohren stellten sich auf und die goldenen Augen musterten Loki fragend. Dieser packte den Dolch fort und sprach ein paar leise Worte, während er seine Rechte über die Schnittwunde an seiner Hand legte. Seine Hände leuchteten kurz hellgrün auf und von dem Blut war keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Loki zeigte dem verwirrten Wolf seine geheilte Hand und ging einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf das Tier zu. Der Wolf knurrte noch kurz warnend auf, doch wich er weder zurück noch schien er Loki angreifen zu wollen. Der Blick des Wesens wurde schmerzerfüllt und als Loki einen weiteren Schritt auf den Wolf zukam, legte er sich winselnd auf die Seite. Loki stieß keuchend Luft aus, als er die tiefe, eiternde Wunde am Bauch des Wolfes sah. Blut hatte das Fell bereits verklebt, die Haut war zum größten Teil aufgerissen und gelbliches Sekret trat aus der Wunde aus.  
Das arme Ding! schoss es Loki durch den Kopf, während er, alle Vorsicht in den Wind schlagend, auf den Wolf zueilte und sich neben ihn auf den kalten, eisigen Fels hockte. Bei näherer Betrachtung sah Loki, wie gravierend die Wunden des Tieres waren: Ein gebrochener Knochen, welcher es war, konnte er nicht sagen, ragte aus dem Fleisch heraus und um diesen herum war die Entzündung besonders schlimm.  
„Du Dummkopf, wieso hast du denn niemanden an dich herangelassen?", tadelte er den Wolf und begann unverzüglich damit, die Verletzungen zu heilen. So einfach, wie bei seinem Schnitt auf der Hand war das allerdings nicht, denn neben den Blutungen und dem gebrochenen Knochen galt es die Infektion der offenen Wunden zu lindern und diese dann zu schließen. Das war selbst für einen gut ausgebildeten Magier kein Spaziergang. Immer wieder sprach er diverse Heilzauber in allen Sprachen die er kannte und als er schließlich so weit war, das die Verletzungen des Wolfes keine großen Schmerzen mehr verursachten, sackte Loki mit schweißnasser Stirn und schlaffen Gliedern zusammen. In seinem Schädel hämmerte ein kleiner Zwerg mit einem riesigen Hammer gegen die Innenwand, so schien es Loki als er versuchte seinen rasenden Puls zur Ruhe zu bringen. Etwas warmes, das über sein Gesicht strich forderte seine Aufmerksamkeit ein und als Loki neugierig die Augen öffnete, sah er in zwei goldgelbe Augen, die eindeutig zu dem Wolf gehören, während dieser über Lokis Gesicht leckte.  
Lachend kraulte er das riesige Tier hinter den Ohren.  
„Du bist ja doch ein recht umgänglicher Kerl, oder?", neckte er das Tier und der Wolf stieß ein helles Bellen aus. Doch diesmal klang es nicht wie eine Drohung, sondern eine Bekundung von unbändiger Freude. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Loki ihn gerade von furchtbaren Schmerzen erlöst hatte, war das jedoch nicht allzu verwunderlich.  
„Wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte Loki leise und schloss die Augen. Er lehnte seine Stirn an den großen Kopf des Wolfes und konzentrierte sich, suchte nach einem Echo, Schwingungen die das Tier in seine Richtung senden könnte. Im Vergleich zu dem Arsenal an Heilzaubern, die Loki gerade durchgeführt hatte glich das allerdings einer entspannenden Meditation.  
„Garm, also…hm. Interessanter Name, mein Großer! Aber, von jetzt an solltest du die Leute hier in Ruhe lassen. Deal?"  
Wieder bellte das Tier, als wolle es Loki antworten und an dem nun hellen, offenen Blick erkannte Loki, dass er zu dem Wolf durchgedrungen war. Davon überzeugt hier nun nicht mehr gebraucht zu werden drehte Loki sich um und ging in Richtung Höhlenausgang, doch ein leises Winseln rief ihn zurück. Garm kam ihm hinterher getrottet, wie Fenrir das immer bei ihm tat, wenn er auf der Erde war. Sah man allerdings, wie groß der Wolf im Vergleich zu Lokis kleinerem Gefährten war, mutete dieser Anblick schon fast komisch an.  
„Wie bei allem Frostnektar hast du das denn gemacht?", staunte Borik und seine Augen huschten alarmiert zwischen dem Wolf und Loki hin und her. Der Magier zuckte bloß mit den Schultern.  
„Ich weiß wie ein Verletzter sich fühlt, wenn man ihn bedrängt und ich kann mit solchen Tieren umgehen. Außerdem… schau ihn dir an, der Gute ist vielleicht gerade einmal dem Welpenalter entwachsen!"  
Borik runzelte verwundert die Stirn und besah zum ersten Mal das „Ungetüm" genauer, das seit Wochen ihre Siedlungen heimsuchte und wie wahnsinnig auf jeden losgegangen war, der das Pech gehabt hatte seinen Weg zu kreuzen. Ja, Garm war groß, überdurchschnittlich groß für einen Wolf aber sein Gesicht war jung und sein Fell, der Teil der nicht blutverkrustet war, weich und hell wie das eines jungen Tieres.  
„Der Kleine hat ganz schön was erlebt, oder?", meinte der Eisriese unschlüssig und kratzte sich im Nacken. Loki nickte.  
„Ich glaub es auch! Aber was wir jetzt mit ihm machen, weiß ich auch nicht."  
„Wir sollten die Regentin fragen. Aber du hast ein Auge auf ihn!", meinte Borik warnend und besah Garm weiterhin besorgt. Loki lachte über diese Reaktion. Er konnte Boriks Sorge nicht ganz verstehen, hatte er doch jahrelang einen Wolf um sich gehabt. Viel zu normal erschien es ihm, ein solches Tier neben sich zu haben, als dass er Angst haben könnte. Nun wollte er aber schnellstens zurück in den Palast. Er hatte alles erfüllt, was seine Mutter ihm aufgetragen hatte.  
Würde er nun erfahren, wie er Jane retten konnte?


	26. 26 - Hel

**26\. Kapitel – Hel**

Die Riesen wichen allesamt erschrocken vor Loki und Garm zurück, als er den Palasthof wieder betrat. Scheinbar kannte jeder hier das Tier, das so lange unter ihnen gewütet hatte und alle scheinen sie den Wolf zu fürchten. Loki führte Garm mit zur Eingangspforte und bat Borik ihm nicht zu folgen. Er hatte das, was er nun zu tun gedachte bloß mit seiner Mutter besprochen und es war nicht für die Ohren seines neuen Freundes bestimmt. Der Eisriese schien wenig begeistert davon zu sein doch er beklagte sich nicht, während Loki das Schloss betrat und ohne große Umschweife den Thronsaal aufsuchte. Garm trottete fröhlich hinter ihm her.  
„Ich sehe, du hast es geschafft!", sagte die Regentin, ohne auch nur von dem Buch aufzusehen, in dem sie gerade las.  
„Allerdings! Ich habe meinen Teil unseres Handels erfüllt, nun bist du an der Reihe!" Seine Mutter seufzte schwer und legte ihre Lektüre letztendlich doch zur Seite. Mit einem traurigen Lächeln erhob sie sich von ihrem Thron und ging auf ihren Sohn zu.  
„Du hast es wirklich eilig, jemanden von den Toten zu retten, nicht wahr?"  
„Ja!", sagte Loki gerade heraus. „Das ist einer der Gründe, der mich hierher führte wenn du dich erinnern möchtest, _Mutter!_ Also bitte… es eilt!"  
„Na gut…", sagte die Regentin und ging in Richtung der Tür, die zu den Privatgemächern der Königsfamilie führte. „Komm mit, ich zeige dir etwas!" Dabei machte sie eine auffordernde Geste zu Loki und er beeilte sich, ihr zu folgen, der Wolf folgte ihm ohne dass ein Kommando von Nöten war. Loki hatte das Gefühl, das Tier würde ihm bei dem, was auf ihn zukam, vielleicht eine Hilfe sein, auch wenn er nicht wusste, woher dieser vage Gedanke kam. Zusammen durchschritten die drei ein regelrechtes Labyrinth an Gängen mit Wänden aus Eis und Fels.  
„Was ich dir nun zeige, ist ausschließlich für Augen und Ohren der Eisriesen bestimmt. Sollte ich herausfinden, dass du es jemandem gesagt hast, glaub nicht ich würde zögern dich zum Schweigen zu bringen, auch wenn du mein Sohn bist!", sagte die Regentin offen heraus und hielt vor einer silbernen Gittertür, die durch mehrere Ketten gesichert war. Entweder lauerte dahinter etwas furchtbar Gefährliches oder etwas unsagbar Wertvolles.  
Im schlimmsten Fall beides!, dachte sich Loki, als seine Mutter aus ihrem Kragen eine ebenso silberne Kette hervorholte an der vier Schlüssel hingen, alle gleich groß und kaum zu unterscheiden. Sie jedoch schien zu wissen, in welcher Reihenfolge sie zu benutzen waren, denn ein Türschloss nach dem andern wurde geöffnet.  
„Dies ist ein Durchgang in eine andere Welt Yggdrasils!", erklärte sie, gerade als sie das dritte Schloss öffnete. „Früher lebte dort ein Volk von mächtigen Zauberern, doch eines Tages waren sie alle verschwunden! Wir glauben, irgendeine Katastrophe ist über diese Leute hereingebrochen, denn fast alle sind fort. Eine einzige von ihnen ist zurückgeblieben, doch sie hatte ihr Gedächtnis verloren! Womöglich hat sie auch alles verdrängt, jedenfalls weiß sie nichts von ihren Leuten. Die Zauber ihres Volkes hatte sie mit der Zeit aber wieder erlernt und wir konnten sie aufsuchen, wenn wir einen der unseren wieder beleben wollten!"  
„Moment…", unterbrach Loki den kleinen Vortrag seiner Mutter, während das letzte Türschloss aufsprang. „Dann seid nicht wirklich ihr es, die die Toten wieder beleben?"  
„Nein!", meinte sie zerknirscht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Seit Jahrtausenden wenden wir uns an dieses Volk, wir haben eine Vereinbarung mit ihnen…oder mit ihr! Doch machen wir davon nicht gar so häufig gebrauch, denn es nimmt dem Auftraggeber ein bisschen seiner Lebenskraft!"  
Die Tür wurde mit einem leisen Quietschen geöffnet und gab den Anblick eines dunklen, in weiße Felsen gehauenen, Ganges preis, der nicht zu enden schien.  
„Heißt das, wenn ich sie jemanden wieder beleben lasse… nimmt es einen Teil meines Lebens?"  
„Ja… einen anderen Weg haben wir bisher nicht gefunden um das Gelichgewicht zu wahren…"  
Loki nickte unschlüssig und besah den Weg genauer, den er zu gehen hatte. Mit einem Schlag war er furchtbar nervös. Was passierte, wenn es fehlschlug? Oder schlimmer, wenn die Magierin ihre Hilfe verweigerte…  
„Du wirst es schaffen, mein Sohn! Du bist schon so weit gekommen,…", munterte ihn seine Mutter auf und lächelte ihn an, wie nur eine Mutter ihr Kind anlächeln konnte. Voller Wärme und Glauben…Liebe!  
„Danke…für alles!", sagte Loki und wandte sich von seiner Mutter ab. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug wagte er den ersten Schritt durch das Tor. Schließlich noch einen und einen weiteren, so lange, bis die Tür hinter ihm verschwunden war und ihn drückende Dunkelheit umgab. Ein Schritt folgte dem nächsten und Loki hatte das Gefühl, eine Ewigkeit gegangen zu sein, als er das vertraute Knistern in der Luft spürte. Die Schwärze wich abrupt einem hellen Farbenspiel und Loki wurde mit einem Ruck nach vorn gezogen. Der Sog war so heftig, das Loki im Flug das Gleichgewicht verlor und als er in der fremden Welt ankam, fiel er unelegant auf die Knie. Mit zitternden Gliedmaßen erhob er sich und begann sich umzusehen.  
Was für eine trostlose Welt!, war das erste, was Loki dachte und auch Garm schien sich hier alles andere als wohl zu fühlen, denn er winselte leise vor sich hin. Der Boden war zerbröckelter Fels, fast schon so fein, wie der Sand einer Wüste, aber schwarz wie die Nacht. Ein rauer, trockener Wind wehte den beiden um die Nase und der Himmel war ein endloses Schwarz ohne einen einzigen Stern, dennoch herrschte ein dumpfes Licht, dass einen das nötigste erkennen ließ. Als eine Person allein könnte man hier glatt verrück werden, fand Loki. Er hoffte inständig, dass dies nicht mit der Frau geschehen war, die hier noch leben sollte. Gerade fragte er sich, wie er sie denn finden sollte, als er ein Wimmern hörte. Loki glaubte erst sich verhört zu haben und strengte sich an, um jedes Geräusch der Umgebung wahrzunehmen.  
Er irrte nicht, da war es wieder!  
Leise trockene Schluchzer, ein unterschwelliges Wehklagen…  
„Irgendwo muss sie doch sein…", sagte Loki zu sich, als er in die Richtung ging, aus der die Geräusche zu hören waren. Lange ging Loki in der Wüste umher, unschlüssig ob er denn überhaupt den richtigen Weg ging. Hier in dieser weiten Ebene des Nichts konnten einem die Sinne bestimmt einen Streich spielen. Er war gerade zu dem Schluss gekommen, wohl einer Täuschung erlegen zu sein, als Garm seine große Schnauze in die Luft streckte und scheinbar eine Witterung aufgenommen hatte.  
„Bring mich zu ihr!", bat Loki leise und mit einem hellen Kläffen sprintete der riesige Wolf los.  
Unverzüglich trabte Garm voran, als folge er einen Weg, den nur er sehen konnte. Mit seinen langen Beinen holte das Tier zu so weiten Schritten aus, dass Loki große Mühe hatte, dem Wolf zu folgen. Hinter einer großen Düne bog der Wolf schließlich ab und als Loki es ihm gleichtat, lähmte ihn der Schock für eine Sekunde bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot.  
Ein verwahrlostes Zelt stand hier, mitten in dieser Einöde, davor war eine herunter gebrannte Feuerstelle und überall lagen diverse Bücher verstreut. Der furchtbarste Anblick jedoch war der einer jungen Frau, die scheinbar bewusstlos auf dem kalten Boden lag. Ihre Kleider waren zum größten Teil zerrissen und gaben mehr von ihrem Körper preis, als gut für sie war. Dadurch wurde noch ein schockierendes Detail offenbar, sie blutete. Die Frau lag in einer kleinen Pfütze ihres eigenen Blutes und weinte leise in sich hinein.  
Wieder winselte Garm kummervoll und trat sofort an die Gestalt heran, die leidend im Sand lag, Loki folgte ihm langsam, während sein Verstand sich schwer damit tat, zu begreifen, was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. Behutsam leckte der große Wolf über das Gesicht der jungen Frau, als wolle er sie trösten. Der gewünschte Effekt blieb jedoch leider aus, denn sie schreckte mit einem Mal hoch und stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. Als sie Garm entdeckte wich sie hastig einige Meter zurück und murmelte etwas in einer Sprache, die Loki nicht verstand. Vorsichtig, um die Frau nicht weiter zu verschrecken, ging Loki näher auf sie zu und sprach sie an.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er, hoffend sie würde ihn verstehen. Statt einer Antwort bekam er zunächst einen angstvollen Blick und als Loki die andere Hälfte ihres Gesichts zu sehen bekam entglitten ihm das seine komplett. Die Frau war zu Hälfte…tot. Zumindest ihr Körper war es. Waren die Wangen auf der linken Gesichtshälfte rosig und zart wie die einer jungen Frau, so waren sie auf der rechten Seite eingefallen, verwest und gaben einen Blick auf Knochen und Sehnen frei. Ebenso war es auch mit dem Rest ihres Körpers, musste Loki entsetzt feststellen. Ihr rechter Arm hatte weder Haut noch Muskeln, bloß ein paar Adern schlagen sich noch um die blanken Knochen; während auf der toten Seite ihre Rippen durch die morsche Haut brachen, war sie Links von der Statur einer dünnen Frau. Lokis Frage nach ihrem Zustand erübrigte sich demnach.  
„Wer… wer hat dir das angetan?!", wisperte er und kam einen weiteren Schritt auf die Frau zu, die ihn bloß mit einem flehenden Blick bedachte und weiter zurückwich. Dabei zog sie sich den erbärmlichen Rest ihrer Sachen so vor den Körper, als sei es ein Schutzschild. Loki verstand diese Geste und etwas in ihm zerbrach. Was man mit diesem armen Ding getan hatte, war schlichtweg undenkbar. Nicht einmal in seinen finstersten Tagen hätte er so etwas in Erwägung gezogen.  
Er hob die Hände hoch und ging wieder einen Schritt zurück, dabei der Frau die ganze Zeit in die Augen blickend.  
„Ich werde dich nicht anrühren, das verspreche ich. Aber ich möchte mit dir reden… verstehst du was ich sage?"  
Die Frau nickte hastig, ihr Blick sprach noch immer von Furcht und Vorsicht, doch sah er einen kleinen Funken Neugier darin blitzen.  
„Wie ist dein Name?"  
„H-Hel…", brachte sie mit rauer Stimme hervor. Es schien als hätte sie ihre Stimmbänder tagelang für nichts als lautstarkes Weinen gebraucht und sonst kaum gesprochen. Tatsächlich hatte sie sich diesen Namen selbst gegeben, sie hatte ihn in einem der Bücher gelesen und dessen Übersetzung gefiel ihr. An ihren wirklichen Namen konnte sie sich nicht erinnern. Loki versuchte ein verständnisvolles Lächeln und ging vor Hel, in angemessenem Abstand, in die Hocke.  
„Ich bin Loki…ich bin vom Volk der Eisriesen,…irgendwie…"  
„Du lügst!", widersprach Hel sogleich und hatte offenbar ein bisschen von dem Mut zusammengekratzt, den sie noch hatte. „Du bist zu klein, um einer von denen zu sein."  
„Ich weiß!", meinte Loki zerknirscht und senkte den Blick. „Deswegen bin ich auch nicht bei ihnen aufgewachsen, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte! Bei den Eisriesen sagte man mir, du könntest mir vielleicht weiterhelfen…"  
„Wobei?", fragte Hel zitternd und ihre gesunde Hand klammerte sich fester in den Stoff.  
Bei den Sternen, das arme Kind ist ja völlig aus dem Häuschen, dachte sich Loki traurig und ihn überkam dasselbe Gefühl, dass ihn damals veranlasst hatte Fenrir mitzunehmen und das er immer hatte, wenn er Cara um sich hatte.  
„Darüber reden wir gleich! Erst sagst du mir, was mit dir passiert ist!"  
„Warum?"  
„Weil ich dir vielleicht helfen kann!", antwortete Loki ungeduldig. Je eher sie ihn in ihre Nähe ließ, desto eher konnte er sich um ihre Wunden kümmern.  
„Niemand kann mir helfen!", schluchzte Hel plötzlich auf und sackte in sich zusammen. Wieder fiel Garm in das Wehklagen ein und tapste zu der weinenden Frau, nur um sich zu ihren Füßen niederzulassen. Offenbar schien der Wolf in Hel eine Freundin gefunden zu haben. Diese schien sich nicht mehr an der Gesellschaft des großen Tieres zu stören und weinte einfach weiter. Diesmal spendete Garms Nähe ihr tatsächlich Trost.  
„Wieso sagst du das?", wollte Loki wissen, als sich Hel langsam wieder beruhigt hatte. Sie wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augen –eines davon war blind- und fand auch ihre Sprache wieder:  
„Weil es so ist! Ich kann nicht von hier fort, ich habe es versucht. Ich kann mich nicht verstecken … nicht einmal töten kann ich mich…" Jetzt erst begriff Loki, dass nicht etwa jemand anderes an dem –ihm fiel einfach kein besseres Wort ein- halbtoten Zustand der Frau die Schuld trug, sonder sie selbst.  
„Du…du wolltest…?"  
„Ja!", fuhr Hel ihn sofort an und Wut blitzte nun in ihren Augen auf. „Wenn ich schon nicht fliehen kann, wollte ich wenigstens nicht mehr leben! Nicht _hier_ , nicht _allein_ und schon gar nicht wenn _er_ wieder kommt…"  
„Wer ist _er?_ ", fragte Loki alarmiert und eine Stimme in seinem Kopf rief ihm zu, dass er die Antwort im Grunde schon kannte. Hel schüttelte bloß den Kopf und wandte sich von ihm ab.  
„Er stellt nur schlimmeres mit mir an, wenn ich ihn verrate!", flüsterte sie, gerade laut genug, dass Loki es verstehen konnte.  
„Das wird er nicht, ich sorge dafür!", versprach er und kam nun näher auf Hel zu, die wieder begonnen hatte, leise zu weinen. „Du meinst Thanos, nicht wahr?"  
Bei dem Klang des Namens zuckte Hel zusammen, als habe man sie mit einer Peitsche geschlagen und drehte sich ruckartig zu Loki um. Ihr panischer Blick fand seinen fest entschlossenen und sie nickte hastig. Loki legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich habe ohnehin eine Rechnung mit diesem Bastard offen. Nun habe ich noch einen weiteren Grund…", er sah am Körper der jungen Frau herab und wurde immer entschlossener, Thanos auszuschalten, je mehr Wunden er sah. Es sah aus, als hätte sie Hel heftig gegen etwas gewehrt, wie etwa…  
„Er hat dich geschändet,…hab ich Recht?!"  
Außer Stande ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, nickte Hel nur erneut und sah beschämt zur Seite. Loki hielt ihr Kinn fest und drehte ihren Kopf wieder zu sich, damit er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte.  
„Das ist _nicht deine Schuld_!", sagte er deutlich und ließ sie dann sofort wieder los. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass Hel nicht gerade erpicht auf körperliche Nähe war, nach dem was ihr widerfahren war.  
„Wie…wie willst du ihn aufhalten?", fragte Hel mit bebender Stimme während sich ihre Hände, ohne dass sie es wirklich merkte, in Garms Fell gruben. Der Wolf schloss entspannt die Augen, als würde er diese Zuwendung sehr genießen.  
„Ich…arbeite noch daran, aber das ist nicht der Grund, der mich hierher führte!"  
„Die Toten sind es, nicht wahr?"  
„Ja!", gestand Loki offen heraus. „Kannst du mir helfen?!"  
Hel brachte doch tatsächlich ein betrübtes Lächeln zu Stande.  
„Jeder der kommt, will einen von den Toten zurückholen. Niemand will je bei mir bleiben. Nicht einmal _er_ , der behauptet mich zu lieben und mich dennoch quält!"  
„Thanos liebt niemanden, außer sich selbst!", meinte Loki verächtlich, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren. Er war nicht hierhergekommen, um über Thanos zu spotten. Er deutete auf Garm, aus dessen Kehle nun ein tiefenentspanntes Grollen drang. „Ich denke er würdeliebend gern bei dir bleiben…"  
Wieder lächelte Hel, doch diesmal fröhlicher als zuvor.  
„Also…", fuhr Loki fort. „Du kannst einen Verstorbenen zurück ins Leben holen?"  
„Ja!", sagte Hel und blickte von dem Wolf zu ihren Füßen auf. „Aber das hat seinen Preis!"  
„Davon hörte ich bereits!", sagte Loki. „Ein Teil meiner Lebenskraft, richtig?"  
Hel schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Unter anderem, aber nicht ausschließlich! In den alten Büchern meiner Leute steht, dass auch manche ein Opfer erbracht haben, um jemand anderen zurückzuholen!"  
„Solche Zauber versuche ich eigentlich seit langem zu meiden…", fuhr Loki dazwischen und in seinem Kopf ratterte es mal wieder. Vielleicht konnte er einen andern Deal herausschlagen? Etwas, das nicht direkt sein Leben fordern würde und sei es nur ein Teil davon? Doch was konnte er schon bieten, was einer Frau die völlig allein in diesem Nichts lebte?  
Natürlich…die Lösung war so offensichtlich!

Auf der Erde hatten sich die Avengers inzwischen wieder eingelebt, doch waren sie noch immer auf höchster Alarmbereitschaft, für den Fall, das Thanos und die seinen sich in den Kopf setzten, man könne mal wieder Midgard angreifen. Zurzeit waren aber zwei von ihnen mit etwas gänzlich anderem beschäftigt…  
Steve und Tony waren bei erstem in einer Art Garten und bauten etwas aus Holz zusammen. Eine Wiege, um genau zu sein.  
„Glaubst du wirklich, das wird Nat gefallen?", fragte Steve unsicher und bekam ein breites Grinsen von Tony.  
„Na klar, Frauen lieben sowas! Und, so xenamäßig wie unsere liebe Natasha auch ist, sie ist tief in ihrem Inneren denke ich auch eine Frau…"  
„Wenn nicht, wäre das mit der Schwangerschaft schon ulkig, oder nicht? Ähm… was ist Xena?"  
Tony lachte in sich hinein und schlug einen weiteren Nagel in das helle Holz mit dem sie arbeiteten. Da lebte Steve nun schon eine ziemlich lange Zeit wieder unter Menschen und eigentlich sollten seine Lücken im Kopf dicht gefüllt sein, sollte man meinen. Aber hin und wieder gab es doch noch das eine oder andere, womit der ehemalige Soldat nichts anzufangen wusste, sowie die Serie „Xena"…  
„Vergiss es, ist 'ne alte Fernsehserie über eine Frau die wie unsere liebe Nat und auch die liebreizende Sif aus Asgard waffenschwingend durch die Pampa hopst und eine Menge Männer zum Weinen bringt..."  
Steve schürzte nach dieser kleinen Erläuterung kurz die Lippen und verglich das eben gehörte mit Natasha. Dann grinste auch er.  
„Passt!", meinte er bloß zu dem Sachverhalt und der letzte Nagel wurde im Holz versengt. Beide Männer traten ein paar Schritte von der selbstgebauten Wiege zurück und besahen ihr Werk.  
„Was denkst du?", fragte Tony und warf den Hammer, der im Vergleich zu Mjöllnir einfach nur lächerlich aussah, ins Gras.  
„Nicht das Beste, was ich je gesehen habe, aber es sieht schon ganz ordentlich aus!", meinte Steve und legte den Kopf schräg.

Während die beiden Männer draußen über heimwerken diskutierten, war Pepper drinnen damit beschäftigt für sich und Natasha Tee zu kochen.  
„Weißt du denn schon, im wievielten Monat du bist?", fragte sie, während das Wasser in einem altmodischen Wasserkocher sich zu erwärmen begann und sie ein paar Kräuter zusammen suchte.  
„Bruce meinte ich sei knapp im Dritten", antwortete die Gefragte und strich sich nachdenklich über ihren Bauch.  
„Hast du schon zugenommen? Ich achte da gar nicht so drauf, aber…ist dir was in der Hinsicht aufgefallen?"  
„Naja…", Natasha sah an sich herunter. Sich trug keine ihrer üblichen Jeans, sondern tatsächlich ein etwas weiteres Kleid, da ihre Hosen zwar nicht zu eng, aber auf seltsame Art unbequem geworden waren.  
„Okay, dein Blick sagt alles!", lachte Pepper und stellte eine dampfende Tasse vor ihre Freundin auf den Tisch. „Freust du dich denn ein bisschen?"  
„Mittlerweile schon!", gestand Natasha mit einem verträumten Lächeln. „Er meinte, wir wären bald eine Familie… eine richtige Familie. Er, ich, das Kind. Ich hab es mir heimlich gewünscht, weißt du? Mutter zu sein meine ich, aber… das kam ja nie für mich in Frage, dachte ich zumindest!"  
„Und dann kam Steve…", sagte Pepper grinsend und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee.  
„Dann kam Steve!", bestätigte ihre rothaarige Freundin lächelnd.


	27. 27 - Janes Rückkehr

**27\. Kapitel – Janes Rückkehr**

Loki hatte einen Plan!  
Wenn er Hel dazu überreden konnte, wären zwei Hasen mit einem Pfeil erlegt, wie Clint so gern zu sagen pflegte: er hätte sein Opfer für den Ausgleich gebracht und Hel wäre vor Thanos sicher. Allerdings standen noch zwei Hindernisse vor der Durchführung des Plans. Zum einen musste die junge Magierin seinem Vorschlag zustimmen und außerdem musste er genug Kraft aufbringen um das Ganze auch noch durchzusetzen.  
„Hel…", setzte er an und sah zu dem Mädchen, dass versonnen Garms Fell streichelte und zum ersten Mal seit er sie sah, konnte Loki eine fröhliche, junge Frau in ihr erkennen. Verbittert dachte er daran, was für ein schönes Leben die Kleine haben könnte, wäre das mit ihrem Volk nicht geschehen und wäre da nicht Thanos, der sie heimsuchte. Doch wenn er seine Idee in die Tat umsetzten könnte, hätte das bald ein Ende.  
„… ich wüsste etwas, was ich dir geben könnte um das Gleichgewicht zu halten!"  
„Was ist es?"  
„Schutz!"  
„Was genau meinst du?", fragte Hel und zog die Stirn in Falten. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es auch nur irgendeine Möglichkeit gab, dass sie sich vor Thanos schützen könnte, wenn er wieder zudringlich werden sollte.  
„Na ja… was wäre, wenn du nicht mehr allein in dieser Welt wärst?"  
„Der Wolf kann mich doch nicht vor diesem Tyrannen beschützen!", warf Hel skeptisch ein, hörte aber nicht auf, Garms Kopf zu kraulen, der inzwischen das wölfische Äquivalent zum Schnurren von sich gab.  
„Er heißt Garm… nur so nebenbei. Aber das meinte ich nicht. Da du weißt, wie man einen Verstorbenen wiederbringt, weißt du auch, wo sie sind, oder?", fragte er und sah Hel abwartend an. Diese sah aus, als würde sie sich angestrengt an etwas erinnern wollen. Es war tatsächlich schon viel Zeit vergangen, seit sie den letzten von den Toten wiedergebracht hatte. Noch zu Artaxes Zeiten war das gewesen.  
„Ja… ein tiefer Abgrund! Jene, die nicht zu großen Tafel geladen werden oder -wie die Elfen angeblich sagen- _Ins Sternenlicht gehen_ , sind dort. Ich kann sie dort hervorholen, wenn ich es will. Aber ich brauche Kraft, um in diesen Abgrund zu steigen und wieder hinaus zu gelangen. Darum muss immer etwas geopfert werden…"  
„Ist dieser Abgrund in dieser Welt?", hakte Loki weiter nach und Hel deutete ohne ein Wort auf den schwarzen Boden und nickte.  
„Warum holst du die Toten dann nicht alle hier hoch?"  
Hel sah Loki ungläubig an. War dieser Mann denn noch ganz bei Trost? Alle Gestorbenen aus dem Abgrund zu holen…  
„Das ist unmöglich!", sagte Hel und ihr Tonfall zeigte deutlich, dass sie an Lokis Verstand zweifelte. „Hast du eine Ahnung, was für immense Zauberkraft ich Aufwenden müsste um all diese Leute hier hoch zu holen?"  
„Und wenn wir einfach eine Art Durchgang für sie schaffen? Eine Art Tür mit der sie von dem Abgrund hier hoch gelangen können?"  
Hels Miene aus Spott und Unglauben wich einem nachdenklichen Gesicht. Sie schien es wirklich in Erwägung zu ziehen, so wahnwitzig, wie es auch klang. Doch worin bestand Lokis Opfer? Und _wie_ sollte sie das vor Thanos schützen?  
„Was ist mit dem Teil, den du aufgibst, damit ich die eine Person für dich wiederbringe?", fragte Hel nun skeptisch und stand auf, mit wackeligen Beinen, aber sie stand nun aufrecht vor Loki. Zum ersten Mal, seit er bei ihr war.  
„ _Ich_ werde den Übergang schaffen und einen Teil meiner Kräfte abtreten, damit er dauerhaft offen bleibt…"  
„Also gibst du einen Teil deiner Magie auf?"  
„So ist es!"  
Hel nickte schweigend. Das war immerhin schon einmal etwas, womit man arbeiten konnte.  
„Schon mal ein Anfang…", sagte sie. „… aber wie soll mich das vor Thanos beschützen?"  
„Nun, wenn die Toten hier sind, ist es das Reich der Verstorbenen! Lebende dürfen in der Regel nicht weilen, wo die Toten sind…"  
„Aber ich bin doch…"  
Loki hob eine Hand damit Hel kurz verstummte und fuhr fort:  
„Du bist, -das sag ich jetzt nicht gern- schon halb tot, so oft wie du versucht hast, dir das Leben zu nehmen. _Du_ bist die Ausnahme, du und kein anderer! _Du_ hast als einzige das Recht über die Toten zu wachen und ein solch uraltes, magisches Gesetz kann nicht einmal Thanos umgehen, er wird diese Welt nicht ohne dein wohlwollen betreten können…"  
„Willst du damit sagen…", begann Hel und ging schwerfällig –ihre Wunden schmerzten noch immer ein wenig, aber sie war zu eingenommen von der Idee, als dass es ihr auffiel- zu ihrem Zelt. „… dass wir beide damit ein neues Totenreich erschaffen? Für alle die nicht nach Walhalla oder zu ihren Sternenahnen können?"  
Das verschlug Loki die Sprache. Von diesem Blickwinkel aus hatte er das gar nicht betrachtet, doch…  
„So scheint es wohl!", stellte er verblüfft fest. Er sah Hel mit einer Mischung und Zweifel und Hoffnung an. „Glaubst du, wir schaffen das?"  
„Kannst du denn Portale erschaffen?", lautete ihre Gegenfrage und sie bekam ein trockenes Lachen von Loki zu hören.  
„Portale sind mein Steckenpferd, sei unbesorgt!" Er nahm eines ihrer Bücher genauer in Augenschein, doch konnte er die Sprache nicht lesen.  
„Eine Sache noch…", begann Hel unschlüssig und Loki sah auf, nur um ihr sofort wieder den Rücken zuzudrehen. Hel stand im Eingang des Zeltes und… zog sich um. Diese war hingegen verwundert über Lokis Verhalten, war sie Taktgefühl gegenüber ihrer Privatsphäre doch gar nicht gewohnt. „…wenn du einen Teil deiner Kräfte abgibst, wo kommt der dann hin?"  
„Wie wär's mit ihm?", fragte Loki und deutete auf Garm der sich fröhlich im schwarzen Sand wälzte du sich seines Lebens freute. „Er wäre dann immerhin stark genug um an deiner Seite zu wachen, sollte es jemand wirklich versuchen, unaufgefordert in diese Welt zu kommen! Außerdem kann er dadurch als nicht totes Wesen bei dir bleiben, wenn er der Anker des Portals wird."  
„Warum tust du das für mich?", fragte Hel, nun wieder anständig angezogen, gerade heraus und eine Träne stahl sich aus ihrem gesunden Auge. Fast schon hatte sie Angst, es wäre alles nur ein Trick und Thanos würde gleich erscheinen und sie verspotten oder gar schlimmeres tun. Loki lächelte der jungen Frau beruhigend zu.  
„Weil ich _wirklich_ deine Hilfe brauche und … weil ich Thanos eins auswischen will! Er hat sich auch bei einem von meinen Leuten etwas erlaubt, was nicht akzeptierbar ist!" Sein Blick verfinsterte sich, als er an die Narbe auf Darcys Schulter dachte, doch wich die wütende Maske gleich wieder einen beruhigenden Lächeln.  
„Also versuchen wir's?"

Es dauerte lange, bis Hel und Loki den passenden Portalzauber gefunden hatten, mit dem sie den Durchgang für die Toten schaffen wollten. Beide hatten vollkommen verschiedene Arten der Magie erlernt und jeder hatte eine andere Vorstellung davon, wie der Zauber abzulaufen hatte. Letzten Endes kamen sie zu einem Kompromiss, der beiden zusagte und sie konnten sich der nächsten Hürde widmen:  
Sie mussten in den Abgrund steigen!  
Dort würde Loki das Portal erschaffen und als Erster wieder hindurch an die Oberfläche gehen. Hel würde Jane für ihn suchen und ihm folgen. Die Toten würden nach und nach durch das Portal kommen, sobald sich die Nachricht darüber unter ihnen verbreiten würde. Garm blieb bei dem Zelt und wartete unsicher auf das was kommen würde.  
Hel schnappte sich einen Stein aus einer recht grob geschnitzten Holzkiste und gab Loki ein Zeichen ihr zu folgen. Dem fiel auf, wie umsichtig sie ging und ihre Verletzungen fielen ihm wieder ein.  
„Brauchst du Hilfe bei der Heilung deiner …"  
„Ich heile sie nie!", unterbrach Hel ihn knapp. „Am Anfang hab ich es noch gemacht, weil ich gehofft hatte, er würde nicht wieder kommen, aber er tat es ja doch, also wozu?"  
Loki begann großen Respekt für Hel zu empfinden. So schwach und zerbrechlich sie auch auf ihn gewirkt haben mochte, diese Frau war um einiges Stärker als man annehmen mochte. Immer weiter führte sie ihn durch die Dünen und die weite Sandlandschaft. Doch schließlich begann die Beschaffenheit des Bodens, sich zu ändern. Aus dem feinen Sand wurden zunächst fingernagelgroße Kieselsteine, später walnussgroße Steine, bis hin zu kleinen Felsen von der Größe von Lokis Kopf. Immer größer wurde das Gestein, während das Gelände immer weiter abfiel und auch zunehmend steiler, wie Loki feststellte. Nach Stunden, so kam es Loki vor, gingen sie offenbar über einen einzigen riesigen, massiven Felsen.  
Hel stoppte abrupt und als Loki hinter ihr hervor an ihre Seite trat, erkannte er auch den Grund…oder eher Abgrund. Denn eben dieser tat sich genau vor ihnen auf und endete in bodenloser Schwärze.  
„Da runter…", meinte Loki mit einem abschätzigen Blick auf die in die Steinwände gehauene Treppe, die alles andere als vertrauenerweckend aussah.  
„Da runter!", bestätigte Hel und begann die kleinen Treppenstufen herunter zu gehen. Loki tat es ihr gleich, wenn auch um einiges langsamer und vorsichtiger als sie, die diesen Weg schon etliche Male genommen hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl nur wenige Stufen genommen zu haben, als es um ihn herum komplett schwarz wurde. Loki sah die Hand vor Augen nicht, geschweige denn die Stufen oder Hel vor sich.  
„Hel…?", sagte er, unschlüssig darüber, wie laut man in der Nähe der Toten reden sollte.  
„Das ist normal!"; hörte er ihre Stimme, die nicht so weit weg klang, wie von ihm befürchtet. „Geh einfach vorsichtig und halte dich an der Wand fest." Loki befolgte ihren Rat. Stufe um Stufe ging er weiter hinunter, versuchte das lockende Lied des gähnenden Abgrundes zu ignorieren, das ihn zu sich rief und ihn aufforderte, einfach zu springen. Schließlich begann Loki jedes Zeitgefühl zu verlieren. Wie lange waren sie wohl schon unterwegs? Stunden? Tage? Jahre? Gerade begann er sich zu fragen, ob das vielleicht niemals enden würde, da passierte es: ein Stein unter seinen Füßen hatte beschlossen, nicht mehr an dem Felsen der Stufe haften zu wollen und brach unter Lokis Fuß weg. Schnell versuchte er noch das Gleichgewicht zu halten, aber es war zu spät. Er hörte noch Hels entsetzten Aufschrei,…dann fiel er!

Seit sie die kleine Axt in den Hinterkopf bekommen hatte, war für Jane alles wie verschwommen. Sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt, als sei ein kräftiger Ruck durch ihren Körper gefahren, dann hatte sie gar nichts mehr gespürt… außer sanften, kühlen Wellen, die sie zu sich riefen. Ihr Geist hatte sich lange dagegen zu wehren versucht, eine innere Stimme in ihr hatte geschrien, doch sie hatte die Worte schon nicht mehr verstanden.  
Nun war sie hier, in der Dunkelheit umgeben von Fremden, die still vor sich her…ja was eigentlich?  
Im Grund taten sie hier … nichts!  
Keiner sprach, keiner tat irgendwas. Das höchste der Gefühle war, dass man apathisch vor sich hinlief und abwesend zu Boden stierte. Jemand der noch nicht so lang hier war, suchte anfangs noch den Kontakt zu anderen, mit etwas Glück fand man auch das ein oder andere Familienmitglied, doch diese schwiegen oft genauso wie die anderen. Jane war davon noch nicht so sehr betroffen, sie konnte sich zum großen Teil noch an ihr Leben erinnern. An Thor, ihren Sohn Damion, ihre beste Freundin, Loki… Aber je länger sie hier bleiben würde, desto mehr würden all diese Erinnerungen verblassen und sie würde zu einem schweigsamen Toten werden, wie alle anderen um sie herum.  
Ein heller Aufschrei hallte an den Wänden wieder und einige hoben sogar mit dem letzten Fetzen Neugier, das ihnen geblieben war, den Kopf. Jane gehörte dazu und zusammen mit einigen der erst kürzlich verstorbenen versuchte sie sogar, den Ursprung des Schreis zu finden. Die kleine Gruppe lief zwischen den Teilnahmslosen Toten umher, die es nicht einmal störte, wenn man durch sie hindurch lief, denn sie waren nur noch Seelen, keine Körper. Schließlich gelangten sie zu den ersten Stufen einer Treppe, die steil nach oben führte. Unbewusst hatte Jane den Impuls, sie hinaufzusteigen, doch irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie es nicht schaffen würde. Tatsächlich hatte es schon der ein oder andere Verstorbene versucht, doch die Treppe war verzaubert. Ging man von oben hinab, passierte nichts. Versuchte man aber von unten hinauf zu gehen, stand man wieder unten, sobald man die oberste Stufe erklommen hatte. Außer man hatte genug Kraft, dagegen anzugehen, so wie Hel wenn sie einen Teil als Opfer einforderte.  
Janes Aufmerksamkeit galt nun einer Gruppe Toter, die sich um etwas versammelt hatten, was allem Anschein nach nicht hierher gehörte. Eilig bahnte sie sich einen Weg durch die anderen dazu und als sie sah, was oder besser gesagt wer da auf dem Boden lag, wich jede Apathie schlagartig von ihr.  
„Loki?", fragte sie erstaunt und die Toten wichen vor ihr zurück, weil sie laut sprach. Der Angesprochene öffnete die Augen, als er die vertraute Stimme hörte und setzte sich ruckartig auf, nur um sich dann stöhnend den Kopf zu halten, in dem es hämmerte als würde Thor den Schädelknochen mit Mjöllnir bearbeiten. Dann sah er seine Schwägerin mit schockiertem Blick vor sich stehen und stand auf.  
„Jane!", rief er freudig auf und wollte sie in eine Umarmung ziehen, aber seine Hand glitt durch sie hindurch. Traurig sah seine Schwägerin zu ihm auf.  
„Ich bin tot….", stellte sie fest und musterte ihre Umgebung zum ersten Mal genauer. „So, wie alle hier… bitte sag mir nicht, dass du auch gestorben bist!"  
„Nein, keine Sorge!", beschwichtigte sie Loki und sah sich suchend um. „Ich hol dich hier raus…"  
„Rausholen? Loki, _ich bin tot_! Ich kann nicht einfach hier weg, mal abgesehen davon, dass ich scheinbar keinen Körper habe!"  
Hel erschien wie aus dem Nichts neben ihnen, die übrigen Toten schenkten der Szenerie keine große Beachtung mehr.  
„Ist sie das?", fragte sie und nickte mit dem Kopf zu Jane rüber. Loki machte eine zustimmende Geste und besah seine Umgebung genauer. Ein Glück, dass er Jane gefunden hatte, dieser Abgrund war ja das trostloseste unter dem Trostlosen. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie Armen Verstorbenen hier fort kamen und sich Hel oben um sie kümmern konnte. Zumindest konnte sie das dort besser als hier. Der Geist eines alten Mannes kam auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Er war schon lange tot, doch war er noch einer der wenigen die dennoch sprechen konnten. Mit einem wütenden Blick deutete er auf Loki.  
„Er gehört nicht hierher! Er ist einer der Lebenden! Er muss gehen…"  
Hel hob die Hände und versuchte den Mann zu beruhigen.  
„Er wird uns helfen, bitte lass ihn gewähren, es soll euer Schaden nicht sein!", sagte sie und nickte Loki auffordernd zu. Dieser atmete noch einmal tief durch … und wünschte sich gleich er hätte das gelassen, denn selbst die Luft hier unten war wie tot. Dann schloss er die Augen und formte den Zauber. Dieser war einer der wenigen, die keine Beschwörung brauchten, nur ein kurzes Höchstmaß an Konzentration und danach Kraft um das Portal offen zu halten. Zwischen seinen Händen, die er mit den Handflächen zueinander zeigend vor seinem Körper hielt, erschien ein weißer Lichtpunkt, das erste Licht das überhaupt jemals in diesem Abgrund zu sehen war. Nun schienen auch viele andere der Toten wie aus einem tiefen Schlaf erwacht und sahen Loki verwundert an. Der Lichtpunkt wuchs immer weiter an und bewegte sich von Loki fort, erreichte schließlich die Größe eines Kindes und dann die eines sehr großen Menschen. Loki hielt inne und bewunderte sein Werk, besah es von vorn, von hinten, steckte zur Probe kurz die Hand durch und nickte schließlich.  
„Das dürfte so klappen!", meinte er und Hel lächelte ein wenig.  
„Dann geh vor!", forderte sie ihn auf und mit einem Grinsen verschwand Loki in dem hellen Übergang. Keine Sekunde später stand er wieder vor Hels Zelt und Garm knurrte verwirrt auf, als er wie aus dem Nichts vor ihm erschien. Kurz darauf erschien Hel an seiner Seite, Jane an den Händen haltend, die nachdem Lokis Hand durch ihren Körper hindurch geglitten war, verwirrt war, dass jemand sie berühren konnte.  
„Wie kann ich sie nach Asgard bringen, wenn ich sie nicht berühren kann?", fragte Loki und Hel deutete auf den Stein, den Jane nun in den Händen hielt –der, den sie aus der Kiste genommen hatte.  
„Damit kannst du sie zu ihrem Körper führen! Dieser Stein symbolisiert ihr Leben, Loki! Lass ihn jemanden in sich aufnehmen, der Jane aufrichtig liebt. Ihr Leben ist daraufhin an das seine gebunden…"  
„Ich glaube, mir fällt da schon jemand ein!", meinte Loki lächelnd und als Jane ihm einen hoffnungsvoll-fragenden Blick zuwarf, nickt er. Natürlich würde Thor den Stein bekommen, wer auch sonst?  
„Nun zu deinem Teil…", sagte Hel und deutet auf Garm, dessen gelbgoldene Auge ängstlich zwischen Hel und Loki hin und her ruckten. Langsam ging Loki auf den Wolf zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn.  
„Bei dir weiß ich es in guten Händen!", raunte er Garm zu und schloss die Augen. Er visualisierte die Magie in seinem Körper, versuchte sie sich als helles Licht vorzustellen, dass ihn umgab. Als er wieder die farbigen Lichtstrahlen sah, die vor seinem inneren Auge ihre Bahnen zogen, stellte er sich vor, wie ein Teil davon in den Wolf floss und sich in ihm ausbreitete. Es war anders als damals, als Lyneth ihm seine Kräfte gewaltsam entrissen hatte. Damals war es ihm so vorgekommen, als hätte man ihm mit einem Ruck das Herz herausgerissen, doch nun kam es ihm wie ein sanftes hinübergleiten vor. Dennoch spürte er ein kleines, nagendes Gefühl von Verlust in sich, als er einen Teil seiner magischen Kräfte von sich gelöst hatte. Es war nicht so viel, dass er im Kampf unterliegen würde, doch er spürte es dennoch. Jane sah ihren Schwager fassungslos an, als sie begriff, was Loki soeben getan hatte. Er hatte auf einen Teil seiner Magie verzichtet… für sie! Um sie zu retten! Sie war sich sicher, hätte sie ihren Körper, sie würde wohl zu weinen beginnen.  
„Loki…", flüsterte sie und näherte sich dem Bruder ihres Ehemannes langsam. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll…"  
„Danke reicht für den Anfang!", scherzte er und es ging nicht an Jane vorbei, dass er ziemlich erschöpft klang. Was hatte er wohl alles durchgemacht, um sie zu finden. Sie nahm sich fest, Loki erst einmal kräftig zu knuddeln, wenn sie wieder ihren Körper hatte. Loki hob derweil den Kopf zum sternenlosen Himmel.  
„Heimdall, ich weiß du hast dem ganzen Spaß ganz toll zusehen können, aber tu uns einen Gefallen, hol uns hier fort!", sagte er und nahm den Stein von Hel entgegen, der er ihn ermöglichte Janes Geist zu halten und sie zu berühren. Er konnte der jungen Frau, die nun über die Toten wachen würde gerade noch viel Glück wünschen, da umschloss ihn und Jane auch schon das vertraute, helle Farbenspiel des Bifröst.


	28. 28 - Von vollkommenen Augenblicken

_**28\. Kapitel – Von vollkommenen Augenblicken**_

Ein Raunen ging durch die Asen, als Loki die Straßen der Stadt entlang ging, in die Richtung des Palastes. An seiner Seite hielt sich Jane, die zwar für aller Augen sichtbar war, aber offenkundig nicht lebendig. Ihre Gestalt erschien blasser als sonst und auf eigentümliche Art... durchscheinend. Sie sah sich scheu um und sprach wenig. Seit sie den Abgrund der Toten verlassen hatte war sie von dem ständigen Gefühl begleitet wurden, nicht hierher zu gehören. Loki hatte versucht sie zu beruhigen, er meinte das wäre bestimmt normal für Leute, die von den Toten zurückkehrten.

"Sind wir bald da?", flüsterte sie ihrem Schwager zu, der im Gehen gedankenverloren mit dem Stein in der Hand spielte, den Hel ihm gegeben hatte. Als sie Asgard erreicht hatten, waren kleine, silberne Runen auf den Stein erschienen. Jane konnte diese Zeichen nicht lesen, Loki hingegen schon: Sie bildeten Janes Namen.

"Ja, es ist nicht mehr weit!", sagte Loki zu ihr und sah sich um. Die Nachricht, dass er mit Jane zurückgekehrt war, hatte sich natürlich wie ein Lauffeuer in der Stadt verbreitet und während die meisten einfach nur aus den Häusern kamen, um die Frau ihres künftigen Königs willkommen zu heißen, oder -wie es die älteren Asen taten- misstrauisch zu beäugen, waren ein paar der Wachen, die nicht im Dienst waren umgehend zum Palast geeilt, um den König und Thor ins Bilde zu setzen.

Drei von ihnen trafen sich am Eingang, platzten mit den Neuigkeiten heraus und stellten fest, dass sie ihren König dasselbe zu sagen hatten und setzten ihren Weg gemeinsam fort, während Loki den Palast fast erreicht hatte. Thor war nicht verborgen geblieben, dass sich etwas geändert hatte. Janes Seele hatte kaum asischen Boden erreicht, da ging ein kleiner Ruck durch ihren Körper, als wisse sie, dass ihr fehlendes Gegenstück auf dem Weg war. Ihr Ehemann hatte zu dieser Zeit an ihrer Seite gesessen, wie er es oft zu tun pflegte und konnte nicht glauben was er da gesehen hatte! Jane hatte sich bewegt!

Einen Moment noch glaubte er, einer Illusion oder Halluzination erlegen zu sein, doch... es geschah erneut...

Mit jedem Schritt, den sich Jane ihren Körper näherte, wurde dieser unruhiger. Thor fürchtete zunächst noch, etwas Furchtbares geschehe mit dem Körper seiner Frau, bis er laute, aufgeregte Stimmen auf dem Gang hörte.

Loki und Jane waren zu dieser Zeit schon im Palast angekommen und innerlich lachte Loki darüber, wie die Wachen umher eilten, aufgescheuchten Bienen gleich. Jane hatte derweil ein völlig neues Gefühl befallen. Ein unterschwelliges Drängen das nun mit jedem Schritt, den sie sich weiter fortbewegte, das Gefühl der Falschheit ersetzte. Nun, da sie wieder hier war, sehnte sich ihre Seele danach zu ihrem Körper zurückzukehren. Das Gefühl wurde zu einem starken Ziehen und Loki bemerkte mit wachsender Freude, dass Jane immer ungeduldiger wurde.

"Mein Prinz,...", rief da einer der Wachsoldaten, als er in den Saal stürzte, wo Thor über Jane wachte. Die Worte blieben dem noch jungen Asen im Halse stecken, als er sah wie ein weiterer Ruck Janes Körper beben ließ.

"…Ihr glaubt nicht was geschehen ist! Euer Bruder ist auf dem Weg hierher und er hat..."  
„Er ist schon da!", hörte man Lokis Stimme durch den Saal schallen und alle drehten sich zu ihm um. Da stand er also, Jane an seiner Seite und Thor dankte allen Sternen dafür, dass er ihr ein weiteres Mal in die Augen sehen konnte. Jane hätte geweint vor Freude, wäre sie nicht eine körperlose Seele. Thor erhob sich von dem Stuhl auf dem er immer saß und ging auf die beiden zu, die sich ihrerseits dem aufgebahrten Körper Janes näherten. Für diese war ein seltsames, unheimliches Gefühl auf ihren Körper herabzusehen und es zog sie immer stärker zu ihm hin.  
„Loki…", begann Thor, suchte nach den richtigen Worten, um auszudrücken, wie glücklich er war, seinen Bruder gesund wieder zu sehen und Jane an seiner Seite war, stellte fest, dass er keine fand und drückte Loki recht unzeremoniell in eine luftraubende Umarmung.  
„Thor…ich ersticke, wenn du nicht loslässt!", brachte er gerade so heraus und rieb sich den schmerzenden Brustkorb, als sein Bruder ihn losließ. Die Wachen im Hintergrund staunten derweil über die Szene die sich hinter den beiden abspielte und auch sie drehten sich neugierig um. Jane hatte sich neben ihren Körper auf das Totenbett gesetzt und beugte sich über ihr eigenes Gesicht. So nahe, wie sich Körper und Seele nun waren, begann sich Janes Leib wieder daran zu erinnern, wie er funktionierte. Langsam begann das Blut zu zirkulieren, das Herz machte einen schüchternen Schlag, als sei es sich nicht sicher, ob das richtig war. Noch einen zweiten und dann begann Janes Herz in einem langsamen, ruhigen Rhythmus, der einer Schlafenden gleich, zu schlagen. Ihr Körper tat seinen ersten, tiefen Atemzug, seit Jane aus der Totenwelt zurückgekehrt war und Janes Seele wurde in den Körper gezogen, ihre blasse, durchsichtige Gestalt war nicht mehr zu sehen. Einen Augenblick lang herrschte eine Stille in dem Saal, der einem auf die Ohren drückte und schließlich, als sich Loki schon Sorgen zu machen begann, dass vielleicht ein Fehler geschehen war…schlug Jane die Augen auf. 

Thor war der Erste, der an ihrer Seite war, als Jane sich schwerfällig aufsetzte, als wisse sie nicht mehr so recht, wie sie ihre Glieder zu benutzen hatte. Langsam streckte sie ihre Arme und ihre Augen, die tagelang nicht genutzt worden waren, blickten eilig umher, im Bestreben alles aufzunehmen, was sie sehen konnte. Nach der trüben und deprimierenden Totenwelt kam ihr das helle, fröhliche Asgard noch um ein tausendfaches bunter und lebendiger vor. Im ersten Moment spürte Jane noch nichts, doch dann wurde sie von einer tiefen Welle der Freude und der Dankbarkeit überrollt, die sich in Form von Freudentränen zeigten, die ihr über die Wange liefen.  
„Nicht doch, mein Herz. Es gibt keinen Grund mehr zu weinen…", wollte Thor sie beruhigen und wischte die Tränen fort. Doch Jane lachte nur gelöst auf und musterte ihren Mann, als sehe sie ihn nach Jahren zum ersten Mal wieder. Ihre braunen Augen, die Thor geglaubt hatte, nie mehr wieder zu erblicken, musterten ihn eingehend und ganz vorsichtig, als fürchtete sie, es sei alles nur eine Illusion, glitten ihre Fingerspitzen über seine nun ebenfalls von Tränen befeuchtete Wange.  
„Ich fürchtete, die niemals wieder in den Armen zu halten, Jane!", flüsterte Thor und legte seine Stirn an ihre. Als wäre nun ein Damm gebrochen, legte Jane ihre Arme um ihn und hielt sich an ihm fest, als hätte sie Angst fortgeweht zu werden. Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie beobachtet wurden, weinte das Ehepaar vor Glück.  
„Es war so … so finster und kalt… ich war allein…so allein!", wisperte Jane und klammerte sich noch immer fest an ihn.  
„Du bist nicht mehr allein!", sagte Thor und strich ihr über das Haar. „Ich werde dich nie allein lassen…" Er lockerte seine Umarmung ein wenig und musterte das Gesicht seiner Frau, schien sich jedes Detail einprägen zu wollen und lächelte versonnen. Es gab nur eines, was diesen Augenblick jetzt vollkommen gemacht hätte…

„Jane ist zurück?!", fragte Tony ungläubig und musterte den Wächter vor sich, als zweifle er an dessen Aussage. Heimdall nickte, sagte aber kein weiteres Wort. Gerade war er durch das Portal in Tonys und Bruces Labor erschienen und hatte die Neuigkeit von der wieder auferstandenen Jane verkündet. Pepper hatte es mitgehört und als die Bedeutung der Worte vollends zu ihr durchdrang, fiel ihr die Tasse mit Tee aus der Hand und zersprang klirrend in viele, kleine Teilchen.  
„Jane!", flüsterte sie erleichtert und fasste sich die Stirn. Ihre Freundin war wieder zurück, es war Loki tatsächlich gelungen. Pepper konnte vor Freude kaum atmen und Tony ging es wohl genauso. Für ihn –und auch die anderen Avengers- gehörten Jane und Darcy, obwohl sie die letzten Jahre kaum bei ihnen gewesen waren, ebenfalls zur durchgeknallten Avengers-Familie. Wer einem Familienmitglied Leid zufügte, tat es auch den anderen an, so einfach war das.  
„Wir müssen es den anderen sagen…", drang Tonys Stimme durch ihre wirr-freudigen Gedanken und abwesend nickte Pepper. Heimdall sah seine Aufgabe nun erfüllt und durchschritt das Portal wieder gen Asgard.  
„Pepper!", rief Tony halblaut und wedelte mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht seiner Freundin herum.  
„Was? Ah ja,… Bescheid sagen, los geht's!", sagte sie und warf ihm die Schlüssel für das Auto zu. Es war dasselbe, was Loki und Thor genommen hatte, als sie zu den Drachen gefahren waren. So lange war es zwar noch nicht her, doch es kam ihnen vor, als lägen Jahre dazwischen.  
Tony brauchte ein paar Anläufe um das Fahrzeug in Bewegung zu setzen, er war so eingenommen von der Nachricht, dass es Loki tatsächlich gelungen war, Jane von den Toten zurückzuholen, machte ihn so wirr, dass der Wagen dreimal abschmierte, bevor sie wirklich losfahren konnten. Zuerst fuhren sie zu der Siedlung am See. Dort fanden sie nur Steve und Natasha vor, die gerade beratschlagten, wie man ihre Wohnung erweitern solle, damit genug Platz für das Baby war. Steve ließ den Bleistift fallen, mit dem er gerade den Grundriss eines möglichen Anbaus entworfen hatte, als Tony ihm die frohe Kunde überbrachte.  
„Sie… sie lebt?"  
„Ja!", freute sich Pepper und Natasha erhob sich so hastig von ihrem Stuhl, dass der umfiel. Sofort warf Steve ihr einen besorgten Blick zu.  
„Vorsicht, Schatz…" Die Rothaarige Frau in besonderen Umständen verdrehte in höchst unerwachsener Manier die Augen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
„Ich bin nur schwanger, nicht aus Zucker. Ich hab ja noch nicht mal einen Babybauch, aber… Themawechsel! Jane ist wieder da,… wir müssen sie besuchen!"  
„Natürlich müssen wir das!", sagte Tony und legte Steve einen Arm um die Schultern. „Wir müssen das doch feiern, oder Papi in spe?" Nun war es an Steve die Augen zu verdrehen, doch er stimmte Tony zu: das Jane wieder unter den Lebenden weilte, war _definitiv_ ein Grund zu feiern.  
„Gut, wir sagen Clint, Bruce und den S.H.I.E.L.D.-Leuten Bescheid, kümmert ihr euch um unsere vier Ritterlein im Norden? Die Drachen werden's schon wissen, die sehen doch alles!"  
„Klar!", nickte Natasha grinsend und das Grüppchen teilte sich wieder auf. Kaum waren die werdenden Eltern aufgebrochen, meinte Steve noch:  
„Wenn wir feiern, lässt du die Hände vom Wein!"  
„Steve! _Ich_ werde Mutter, führ _du_ dich nicht wie eine auf!"

„MAMA!", rief ein helles Kinderstimmchen vom Eingang des Saales und ehe man auch nur einen Finger hätte rühren können, war ein hellblonder, kleiner Wirbelwind herangestürmt und kletterte seiner Mutter auf dem Schoß. Jane lachte über den Ungestüm ihres Sohnes und herzte den kleinen Jungen, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr.  
„Damion, mein Engelchen. Ich hab dich so vermisst….verzeih mir…", stammelte Jane und übersäte das kleine Gesicht des Jungen mit Küssen. Anders als früher, wo ihm die Zuneigungsbekundungen seiner Mutter etwas peinlich gewesen waren, freute sich Damion darüber und kuschelte sich zwischen Vater und Mutter.  
„Gehst du auch nie wieder weg?", fragte das Kind mit großen Augen und sah fragend von einem Elternteil zum anderen.  
„Nie wieder!", versprach Jane lächeln und begegnete Thors fragenden Blick. Da wurde ihr Lächeln breiter. Er wusste ja noch gar nicht, von ihrer neuen Lebensspanne. Loki beschloss dem Abhilfe zu schaffen. Er trat zu der glücklich vereinten Familie hin –den Stich, den dieser Anblick in seinem Herzen verursachte schob er in den letzten Winkel seines Bewusstseins- und hielt den Runenstein hoch.  
„Daran ist ihr Leben gebunden! Der Stein kann mit jemanden vereint werden, dann lebt sie so lange wie der Verwahrer des Steins. … Willst du das vielleicht übernehmen?"  
Thors lachte gelöst auf. Nicht nur, dass seine geliebte Frau nun zu ihm zurückgekehrt war, sie würde auch nie wieder gehen… nicht vor ihm. Das, was ihm all die Jahre, obwohl er mit Jane so glücklich war, wie nie zuvor, am meisten Schmerzen bereitet hatte, würde ihn nun nicht mehr bekümmern. Nach der große Trauer, die er wegen ihres Verlustes erlitten hatte, erschien ihm das Glück, dass ihm nun durch seines Bruders Hilfe wiederfuhr schon beinahe unwirklich. Loki wertete Thors Lachen als ein „Ja!" und legte den Runenstein ohne ein weiteres Wort ins Thor's große Hand, wo er sofort mit dieser verschmolz und sich auflöste. Eine Sekunde später war nichts mehr davon zu sehen. Die Wachen beschlossen, es sei an der Zeit sich zurückzuziehen und den König zu informieren, wenn er nicht schon Bescheid wusste und einer von ihnen stieß um ein Haar mit Darcy zusammen, die den ganzen Trouble natürlich mitbekommen hatte, so ein Spektakel wie die Leute veranstalteten. Etwas unbeholfen kam sie um die Ecke geschlittert und blieb sprachlos in der Tür stehen. Ihre Lippen formten den Namen ihrer besten Freundin, ohne dass ein Laut zu hören war und Jane erhob sich aus der sitzenden Position und grinste ihrer besten Freundin schüchtern zu.  
„Jane!", rief sie diesmal wirklich aus und kein Augenblick war verstrichen, da lagen sich die beiden besten Freundinnen in den Armen.  
„Du hast mir gefehlt!"  
„Du mir auch!"  
„Wag es ja nie wieder, einfach zu sterben!"  
„Wenn du es auch nicht tust!"  
„Ich hab dich lieb!"  
„Ich dich auch!"  
Das ganze Gespräch hatte kaum zehn Sekunden gedauert und noch immer umarmten sich die beiden Frauen herzlich. Da fiel Jane etwas ein… etwas, das sie sich vorgenommen hatte zu tun, wenn sie wieder einen Körper hatte. Sie ließ Darcy los und fuhr ihr in einer schwesterlichen Geste durch die wirren Haare, bevor sie sich Loki zuwandte.  
Lange sah sie ihn bloß schweigend an, er wusste gar nicht wohin er schauen sollte.  
„Ich will sicher gar nicht wissen, was du alles durchgemacht hast, um mir das Leben wieder zu geben…Danke!", sagte sie und schloss ihren Schwager fest in die Arme, immer wieder ihren Dank bekundend. Loki erwiderte Janes Umarmung innig und küsste seine Schwägerin familiär auf die Wange.  
„Ich bin froh, dich wieder am Leben zu wissen, Jane!", gestand er und es gehörte, neben seinen Gefühlen für Darcy, zu den ehrlichsten Dingen, die er je gesagt hatte. Sein Blick fiel über Janes Schulter auf Darcy, die nun sichtliche Unruhe gepackt hatte. Er ließ seine Schwägerin los, die sogleich wieder zu ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn ging und sich Damions neuste Abenteuer in Asgard anhörte, die fröhlich aus dem Jungen heraussprudelten, während er sich wieder in die Arme seiner Mutter kuschelte. Loki hingegen ging zu Darcy und nahm auch sie in die Arme.  
„Ich hatte solche Angst, dass du nicht wiederkommst!", sagte sie gerade heraus und ihr Blick fand seinen, kaum dass sie beieinander waren. Die Furcht konnte Loki sofort herauslesen, doch mit jeder Sekunde, die er sie in den Armen hielt wich diese der Wärme und der Liebe, die die junge Frau für ihn empfand und Darcy sah dasselbe in Lokis unergründlich tiefgrünen Augen.  
„Auch ich hatte Angst!", vertraute Loki ihr flüsternd an. „Angst dieses wunderbare Geschöpf in meinen Armen niemals wieder zu sehen…"  
„Schleimer!", grinste Darcy, bevor sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihren Geliebten küsste. Es war bloß wenige Tage her, dass Loki aufgebrochen war, im Bestreben Jane zu retten, doch es kam ihnen wie Jahrhunderte vor und so innig und sehnsüchtig, als hätten sie sich eben jene Zeitspanne lang nicht gesehen, küssten sich die beiden auch. Keiner wollte den anderen so schnell wieder loslassen und hätten sie nicht das Problem, nach einer gewissen Zeit atmen zu müssen, sie hätten ewig nicht voneinander abgelassen.  
„Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte Loki, als sie es schließlich doch taten und legte seinen Kopf ermattet auf Darcys Schulter ab. Mit einem versonnenen Lächeln fuhr sie mit den Händen durch sein dunkles Haar und entspannte sich ein wenig, genau wie er. Nun, da seine kleine Mission zu Ende war, es ihm gelungen war, Jane zurück zu holen, griff eine derartige Erschöpfung nach Loki, dass er glaubte tagelang schlafen zu können. Genau das hätte ihm wohl auch jeder Heiler empfohlen, doch leider waren seine Aufgaben für heute noch nicht ganz erfüllt. Odin musste Bericht erstattet werden, man musste den Rat der Magier informieren und und und…  
Loki graute es schon vor Letzterem, war sein Abgang aus dem Rat schließlich alles andere als rühmlich gewesen, doch noch hatte ihm keiner gesagt, man hätte ihn abgewählt. Vielleicht wollte es ihm der Rat auch persönlich sagen. Ob nun noch ihr Vorsitz oder nicht, Loki machte sich kurze Zeit später, während Jane und Darcy sich für einen ausgiebigen Gebrauch der Badewanne zurückzogen, auf dem Weg zu Ratssaal.  
Wie auch beim letzten Mal, öffnete sich das Tor von selbst, kaum dass er geklopft hatte und gab den Blick auf den großen Saal preis, wo der Rat der Magier tagte. Doch als Loki diesen betrat, traute er seinen Augen nicht.  
„Mutter?"  
Das Wort kam ihm mehr unbewusst über die Lippen, aber wie hätte der die Regentin der Eisriesen auch ansprechen sollen, wo er ihren Namen nicht einmal kannte.  
Tatsächlich dort stand sie, Borik an ihrer Seite und lächelte ihm entgegen. Neben den beiden stand der alte Magier, der Loki vor ein paar Tagen aufgefordert hatte, seine Klinge zu zeigen, um den Ratssitz annehmen zu können. Bis gerade eben hatte er sich gedämpft mit Lokis Mutter unterhalten, nun blickten ihm die beiden entgegen, genauso wie der Rest der Magier im Saal.  
„Willkommen zurück, hoher Rat!", begrüßte ihn der Alte, mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln.


	29. 29 - Kriegstrommeln und

**29\. Kapitel – Kriegstrommeln und Friedensverhandlungen**

 _Thanos jubilierte innerlich.  
Endlich war die Flotte mit seiner Verstärkung eingetroffen. Nun würde er Nägel mit Köpfen machen! Keine langen Schlachtpläne, keine Ultimaten mehr. Jetzt gab es nur noch eines… den Krieg!  
Wer sich ihm in den Weg stellte, würde sterben, so einfach war das! Er hatte bloß einen Minimalen Plan ausgetüftelt, der die nötigsten Punkte klärte, ansonsten wollte Thanos so flexibel wie möglich bleiben. Mit einigen hundert kleinen Raumschiffen und ein paar großen war er hier eingetroffen, kam die neue Flotte aus den verborgenen Winkeln des Universums hinzu, waren sie gut zu tausenden hier.  
Das war _mehr _als genug, um jede einzelne Welt Yggdrasils zu Staub zu sprengen! Sollte man sein Vorhaben vereiteln wollen, er würde nicht zögern davon auch Gebrauch zu machen.  
„Malbeth…", richtete er das Wort an den Dunkelelfen. „… hast du die verantwortlichen Kommandanten über die geplante Vorgehensweise informiert?"  
„Ja, Thanos! Sie wissen Bescheid!"  
„Gut!", grinste Thanos und begann in seiner üblichen Marotte auf und ab zu gehen. „Du wirst hier bleiben und die Flotten koordinieren!", wies er Malbeth einige Augenblicke später an. Dieser nickte und begann Befehle für die Krieger zu tippen.  
„Und was wirst du tun?", fragte er, ohne vom Monitor aufzusehen.  
„Ich werde mich um Asgards Essenz kümmern. Es kann sein, dass die Essenzen der anderen Welten im Kampf zerstört werden, wenn Surt nicht an sich halten kann, doch wenigstens die von Asgard werde ich holen…"  
Surt hatte den Auftrag bekommen, das Raumschiff mit der Essenzenwaffe zu steuern und auf die Erde zu halten. Sollten sich die Avengers einschalten wären sie sofort aus dem Weg geschafft. Doch Thanos kannte den Feuerriesen zu gut, genau wie sein –für seine Art durchaus passendes- hitziges Temperament. Nur allzu schnell ging ihm das durch und Surt explodierte wie ein Vulkan in Muspelheim. Zu schnell unterlief in solchen Fällen konnten gravierende Fehler und wenn er in seinem rasenden Zorn auf eine andere Welt Yggdrasils feuern sollte, wäre deren Essenz verloren! Deswegen würde Thanos auf ein extra Raumschiff nach Asgard fliegen und dessen Essenz sicherstellen und wahrscheinlich dabei jeden töten, der es wagen sollte, die Hand gegen ihn zu erheben. Insgeheim hoffte Thanos, die beiden Brüder würden versuchen ihn aufzuhalten, damit er sie endgültig töten konnte.  
Wie sehr er Thor und Loki doch _**hasste** _!  
Der eine hatte ihn enttäuscht und dann hintergangen und der andere vereitelte ständig seine Vorhaben. Die beiden standen ihm schon viel zu lang im Weg. Was hatte der blonde Hohlkopf auch zu seinem Bruder durchdringen müssen! Hätten die zwei sich weiter gehasst, wäre alles so viel einfach für Thanos. Doch nun war nicht die rechte Zeit für „Was-wäre-wenns". Es war Zeit … zu Töten!_

„Das sind höchst interessante Neuigkeiten, die ihr da vorbringt, meine Liebe!", sagte Odin, sichtlich bemüht, alles an Höflichkeit zusammen zu kratzen, das er aufbringen konnte. Vor ihm stand eine Eisriesin, doch nicht nur irgendeine von ihnen!  
Laufeys Gemahlin war es, die leibliche Mutter seines Sohnes Loki und die derzeitige „Regentin" Jotunheims. Sie war keine Stunde nach Lokis Aufbruch zu Hel in Asgard erschienen und hatte Unglaubliches verkündet: Die Eisriesen würden sich den Kampf gegen Thanos und seinen Leuten anschließen. Nun musste man kein Genie sein, um heraus zu finden, dass das Loki zuzuschreiben war. Dass eine Delegation aus Jotunheim erschien, kaum dass sein jüngster Sohn ein paar Tage fort war…. das war des Zufalls zu viel, auch an Odin ging das nicht vorbei. Aber nicht ihr Auftauchen war das Erstaunlichste, was der Allvater an diesem Tag gehört hatte. Die Riesen hatten bezüglich der Essenzen etwas Unglaubliches herausgefunden und das _obwohl_ Jotunheims Essenz jahrelang in Asgard geweilt hatte.  
„Ihr wollt mir also sagen, die Essenz einer Welt kann sich _nicht_ gegen ihren Ursprung richten?"  
„So ist es!", bestätigte die Regentin und Odin zog die Stirn in Falten, während ihn die Frage beschäftigte, woher sie das denn wissen könne. Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen! _Die Urne_! Natürlich enthielt sie Jotunheims Essenz. Er selbst hatte sie genommen und zu seiner Schande musste er sich eingestehen, dass er versucht hatte die Welt der Eisriesen auch damit zu zerstören. Damals, als Thor und Loki gerade so dem Neugeborenenalter entwachsen waren und er sein Heil noch im Kampf gesucht hatte, von Frigga liebevoll seine „Sturm und Drang"-Zeit getauft.  
Es war ihm freilich nicht gelungen, Jotunheim zu zerstören. Damals hatte er es auf die Tatsache geschoben, dass er kein Eisriese war, doch nun konnte man das unter einem völlig anderem Gesichtspunkt betrachten.  
„Aber in jeder anderen Welt kann er damit Schaden anrichten, nehme ich an!", dachte der Allvater laut nach.  
„Er kann sie zerstören!", korrigierte ihn die Riesin und blickte ihn fest in die Augen. Obwohl Odin nicht gerade klein war und zudem noch auf einem Podest stand –direkt vor seinem Thron- waren die beiden genau auf Augenhöhe. Sie grinste ihn an, als wisse sie etwas, was an ihnen allen vorbeiging. Thor, zu Odins rechter Seite blickte nachdenklich drein, bis es schließlich „klick" machte und er verstand worauf die Regentin hinauswollte.  
„Das heißt, wir müssen denjenigen, der das Schiff mit Midgards Essenz steuert so provozieren, dass er auf die Erde feuert…Was passiert wenn man versucht die Essenz gegen ihren Ursprung zu feuern?"  
„Boom!", sagte die Riesin schlicht und ihr Lächeln wurde noch viel breiter.  
„Aber die Menschen…", warf Thor sogleich ein, doch Loki unterbrach ihn.  
„Ich glaube damit ist ein derber Rückstoß gemeint!", beschwichtigte er seinen Bruder und die Eisriesin vorm Thron nickte.  
„Genau das…ich kann natürlich nicht hundertprozentig ausschließen, dass Midgard etwas abkriegt, weil jede Essenz sich verschieden verhält…aber der Schaden dürfte gering sein!"  
„Also… wenn Heimdall sieht, dass das Schiff mit Midgards Essenz umherstreift…". begann Thor nachdenklich und sein Vater beendete den Satz für ihn.  
„… dann werden wir bereit sein und versuchen, den Angriff auf die Erde zu lenken!"  
„Schön und gut! Aber das wird nicht das einzige Raumschiff sein, da oben sind hunderte, wenn nicht gar mehr!", äußerte Loki laut seine Zweifel.  
„Wir sind doch aber auch nicht wehrlos!", entgegnete Thor und bekam einen skeptischen Blick von seinem Bruder. Im Grund hatte der Donnergott zwar Recht, denn Asgard verfügte auch über eine kleine Flotte, die sich aber nur innerhalb der Atmosphäre bewegen konnte. Vanaheim besaß gar keine Raum- oder Luftschiffe und die Elfenreiter Alfheims waren gegen einen Angriff von oben ebenfalls schlecht gewappnet.  
„Ich denke, wir könnten euch da helfen! Eventuell…", meinte die Regentin Jotunheims und alle drei -Odin, Thor und Loki- blickten sie verblüfft an.  
„Sagt bloß, Jotunheim besitzt ebenfalls eine Luftabwehr?", hakte Odin verwundert nach und die Riesin nickte lachend.  
„Ja, seit einiger Zeit schon. Aber woher solltet ihr das auch wissen, nicht wahr? Wir sind ja bloß Kinderfressende Barbaren!"  
Auch wenn sie noch immer lachte, die Kritik die sich hinter der Aussage verbarg, war überdeutlich zu hören und Odin gab sich zerknirscht.  
„Ich gebe zu… die Beziehungen zwischen unseren Völkern stehen nicht zum Besten…"  
„Was Ihr nicht sagt!", flötete sie amüsiert und fing Lokis Blick auf, der kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte. Er hielt nicht viel von dem Spielchen, das seine Mutter da veranstaltete, obwohl sie doch längst auf einer Seite standen.  
„Lasst mich ausreden, bitte!", fuhr Odin fort. „Aber ich denke, es ist an der Zeit die alten Konflikte ruhen zu lassen und sei es nur, um einen gemeinsamen Feind zu bezwingen. Ich für meinen Teil bin für eine Zusammenarbeit offen!"  
„Ich ebenfalls, sonst wäre ich nicht hier!"  
„Was steht dem dann noch im Wege?!"  
„Nichts, denke ich?"  
Odin lächelte, die Regentin ebenfalls. Die Frau hatte Humor, das musste er zugeben und die Verwandtschaft zu Loki war nicht zu übersehen. Vielleicht wurde er langsam alt, doch er fand diese Riesin nicht so übel, wie er gedacht hatte. Vielleicht sah er auch nur zum ersten Mal seit Jahren klar und ohne Hass auf die Eisriesen. Es gab noch viele Steine aus dem Weg zu räumen, bis sich die Beziehungen zwischen den Völkern als „Gut" bezeichnen ließ, doch sie beide hatten an diesem Tag den ersten Schritt getan!

Am Abend war es so voll, wie ewig nicht mehr in Asgard! Der Rat des Weltenbaumes hatte sich erneut zu einer Sitzung getroffen, diesmal mit Vertretern aus Jotunheim, die offiziell in das Bündnis aufgenommen wurden. Alle teilnehmenden Völker wurden über die neusten Entwicklungen informiert und auch Teile der ersten Pläne zusammengetragen. Dieses Mal hatten sie jedoch das Glück, dass Thanos nicht unangemeldet hereinplatzte und er hatte auch kein großes Druckmittel mehr gegen sie. Doch die Ratssitzung lag nun schon einige Stunden zurück und die weitläufige Halle sah anders aus. Eine große Tafel stand im Zentrum und so gut wie alle Vertreter des Rates hatten Platz daran. Odin am Kopfende, jeweils zu seinen Seiten seine beiden Söhne mit ihren Begleitungen und dahinter die Avengers –bis auf Phil und seine Leute, die wieder einmal auf die Erde aufpassten-, die Elfen, die Vanen und auch die Eisriesen, auch wenn es für sie etwas unbequem war, denn das Mobiliar war ihnen ein wenig zu klein. Sehr zu Lokis Freude hatte Clint jemanden mitgebracht, den er lange nicht gesehen hatte: Fenrir! Bei der Ankunft der Avengers war er wie ein geölter Blitz um seinen besten Freund herumgetobt und hatte ihn –von Lokis Seite ungeplant- in ein recht ruppiges Spiel verwickelt, an dessen Ende der Magier unter dem Wolf am Boden lag. Nun aber hatte sich der Wolf brav in seinem alten Gehege zusammengerollt und schlief.  
Loki fühlte sich nach der langen Reise quer durch den Weltenbaum zum ersten Mal seit Tagen so richtig entspannt. Natürlich schwebte der nahende Kampf mit Thanos wie eine Wolke über ihnen allen, doch konnte er es sich nicht nehmen, einfach mal den Kopf auszuschalten und zur Ruhe zu kommen. Sein Blick fiel auf Darcy, die neben ihm saß und versuchte Cara zu überreden, ein wenig von dem Gemüse auf ihrem Teller zu essen. Ein schelmisches Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er Caras bockige Miene und Darcys hilfloses Seufzten vernahm. Er legte seiner Geliebten eine Hand auf die Schulter und fragte mit gesenkter Stimme:  
„Macht sie das schon immer?"  
„Ja!", meinte Darcy leicht genervt. „Normalerweise schafft es Erynor, die zu überreden, aber der sitzt mit Aglaron am anderen Ende des Tisches!"  
„Soll ich dir helfen?", schlug er vor und Darcys Gesichtszüge hellten sich auf.  
„Du kannst es versuchen, aber sie ist wirklich ein Sturköpfchen!", warnte sie ihn und bekam ein leises Lachen als Antwort.  
„Da kenn ich noch jemanden!", foppte er sie und beugte sie ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten zu Cara hinüber.  
„Cara?", fragte er vorsichtig und bekam sogleich das volle Ausmaß von Kleinkind-Trotzigkeit zu spüren, als die kleine Halbelfe gerade heraus sagte:  
„Ich mag kein… Zeug!"  
„Zeug!", sagte Loki leise vor sich hin und Darcy lachte.  
„Sie will es nicht Gemüse nennen, aber Schimpfwörter hab ich ihr verboten, also sagt sie Zeug!"  
„Und du magst es nicht…wieso denn Cara?", wandte sich Loki wieder an Darcys Nichte und sein Tonfall war schlichtweg bloß Neugierig. Es klang nicht wie jemand, der sie zu etwas überreden wollte, einfach bloß, als wollte er es wirklich wissen.  
„Schmeckt nicht!", bockte das Kind weiter und Darcy seufzte wieder genervt auf. Sie liebte ihre Kleine, wie eine eigene Tochter, aber in solchen Momenten …  
„Wirklich? Hast du's denn schon mal gegessen?", spielte Loki weiter Neugier vor und langsam ahnte Darcy, worauf er aus war. Manchmal hatte Erynor es auf dieselbe Art probiert, wenn Darcys ihre Nichte nicht überreden konnte. Das war im Grunde nicht allzu oft, nur ab und zu hatte Cara ihre fünf Minuten, wo kein Argument helfen wollte.  
„Nein, aber es schmeckt nicht!"  
„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Loki weiter und zeigte eine amüsierte Miene, als Cara unschlüssig erst auf den Teller und dann zu ihm sah.  
„Na weil…ich weiß es!"  
„Sicher?", hakte er weiter nach und musste ein Auflachen zurückhalten, als das Mädchen schließlich einlenkte.  
„Nein!"  
„Hm… ich denke, Darcy würde sich sehr freuen, wenn du wenigstens mal probierst. Wenn es _wirklich_ nicht schmeckt, kannst du ja immer noch aufhören, oder?"  
Wortlos nickte Cara und sehr zu Darcys Freude, nahm das Kind wirklich einen kleinen Bissen von dem Salat, der als Beilage für ihr Essen diente. Sie wandte sich an Loki, der sich wieder seinem Teller widmen wollte und schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln.  
„Mein Held!", zog sie ihn grinsend auf. Loki erwiderte das Grinsen und stahl ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss, bevor sein Bruder begann, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

Gegenüber von Darcy saß Jane und unterhielt sich gerade mit Elrien. Diese hatte ihre kleine Tochter auf dem Arm und erzählte ihrer Freundin von deren neuen Namen.  
„Ihr… ihr habt euer Kind nach mir benannt?", stammelte sie fassungslos und gerührt zu gleich. Elrien freute sich über Janes Reaktion auf diese Ehrung und nickte.  
„Ja! Im Grunde hatte mein Mann die Idee, unserer kleinen Prinzessin deinen Namen zu geben, zumindest als Zweitnamen"  
„Du sagtest, ihr erster Name sei der einer berühmten Volksheldin der Elfen gewesen?"  
„Allerdings!", schaltete sich der Elfenkönig in das Gespräch der beiden Frauen ein. „Mirawyn war vor gut fünfhundert Jahren eine einfache Soldatin, die unter meinem Vater diente. Eines Tages wurde Alfheim von schrecklichen Ungeheuern heimgesucht, irgendwas in Richtung Troll glaube ich, aber um einiges größer und blutrünstiger. Diese Wesen marodierten durch unsere Lande und schließlich kam der tapferen Mirawyn die Idee, wie man sie in die Flucht schlagen könne. Was genau, weiß ich nicht mehr genau, aber ich wette, wenn du Erynor fragst, kann er dir genauere Auskunft geben!" Turdaer zwinkerte Jane noch flüchtig zu und wandte sich dann wieder ab. Elrien musterte ihre Freundin besorgt, die während der Ausführungen ihres Ehemannes etwas blass geworden war.  
„Was hast du, meine Liebe?", fragte sie nach und Jane blickte die Elfe fassungslos an.  
„Ihr stellt mich mit solch einer tapferen Frau auf eine Stufe?"  
„Ja, warum denn nicht?"  
Jane schenkte Elrien einen „Ist-das-dein-Ernst"-Blick und gestikulierte an sich herunter.  
„Ich bin nicht gerade vom Typ Tapfere Kriegerin!"  
Entgegen Janes Erwartungen, lachte die Königin glockenhell auf.  
„Doch natürlich bist du das! Du hättest mal sehen sollen, wie tapfer du dich gegen die Leute von Thanos gewehrt hast, als der deiner besten Freundin wehtat. Turdaer hat's gesehen, er meint du hättest starke Ähnlichkeit mit einer Löwin gehabt. Wenn es um die geht, die man liebt, ist jeder ein Krieger auch wenn die Taten es nicht in die großen Sagen schaffen."  
Wärme durchfuhr Jane, als sie die lieben Worte ihrer Freundin hörte. Mit jedem Moment, den sie länger wieder in der Welt der Lebenden weilte, freute sie sich mehr und mehr, wieder hier zu sein. 

Nach und nach leerten sich die Stühle jedoch, der Abend wurde zur Nacht und nur noch wenigen blieben auf ein letztes Glas Wein. Die Kinder waren schon längst ins Bett geschafft worden, als schließlich auch Darcy beschloss, Schlafen zu gehen.  
„Ich begleite dich!", meinte Loki sofort und stand ebenfalls auf. Er bekam ein vielsagendes Grinsen von Thor und blickte genervt zurück, doch sein Bruder sah schon gar nicht mehr zu ihm hin. Jane hatte nun seine volle Aufmerksamkeit und berichtete von ihren Erfahrungen bei den Toten. Sie erzählte nicht gern davon, doch war sie zum einen schon leicht angeheitert und außerdem war ihr Mann furchtbar neugierig, was mit denen geschah, die es nicht an die große Festtafel schafften.  
Während Jane als ihre Erlebnisse ihrem Ehemann berichtete, schlenderten Loki und Darcy durch die verschlungenen Gänge des Palastes, die zu dieser Stunde nur mit einigen Fackeln erhellt wurden.  
„Willst du mir erzählen, was alles passierte als du weg warst?", fragte Darcy schließlich in die aufwallende Stille hinein. Loki schüttelte leicht den Kopf und schaute weiter in Gedanken Löcher in die Luft.  
„Noch nicht!", antwortete er letzten Ende doch noch. „Aber eines Tages vielleicht, wenn ich selbst verstanden habe, was alles geschehen ist…"  
„In Ordnung, ähm…ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist!"  
„Bin ich auch!", meinte Loki vor sich hin grinsend. Bis sie Darcys Zimmer erreichten, sprach keiner von ihnen noch ein Wort.  
„Nun dann…Gute Nacht!", sagte Loki, gab seiner Geliebten einen zärtlichen Kuss zum Abschied und wollte sich abwenden um seine Gemächer aufzusuchen, doch ihre Hand, die seine festhielt, ließ ihn innehalten. Als er sich zu Darcy umdrehte blickte diese noch unsicher zum Boden doch kurz darauf sah sie entschlossen zu ihm hoch, der Griff um seine Hand wurde fester.  
„Geh nicht…"


	30. 30 - Näher als je zuvor

**30\. Kapitel – Näher als je zuvor**

„ _Geh nicht…"  
_  
Loki sah fragend zu Darcy herab, die seinen Blick entschlossen erwiderte.  
Wollte sie etwa…?  
„Ich bin nicht sicher, dass…"  
„Ich schon!", unterbrach ihn Darcy, ließ kein Wort seinerseits mehr zu, schlag ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn. Dieser Kuss sagte alles und Loki wurde von leichtem Schwindel gepackt, als vollends zu ihm durchdrang, was sie damit meinte. Kaum hatten sich ihre Lippen gelöst öffnete Darcy die Tür hinter sich und führte ihn vorsichtig an der Hand mit sich. Loki küsste die junge Frau erneut, keine Sekunde nachdem die Tür hinter ihnen beiden zugefallen war und drängte sie gegen eben jene. Zu ihrem Glück bestanden die beiden Kinder noch immer darauf, zusammen in einem Raum zu schlafen und Darcy war demnach allein in dem Zimmer. Sie gab einen hellen, überraschten Laut von sich, als sie das kühle Metall der Tür an ihrem Rücke spürte, doch war sie gleichzeitig dankbar dafür, denn so wie Loki sie in diesem Moment küsste, wurden ihre Knie weicher als Pudding. Von beiden war ein ersticktes Seufzten zu hören, als der Kuss an Leidenschaft und Intensität zunahm und sich beide aneinander festhielten als würde sie sonst ein Sturm fortwehen. Ein Sturm tobte dennoch, in ihnen beiden und das mit einer Kraft die sie fast von den Füßen fegte. Schließlich endete auch dieser Kuss und ließ Loki und Darcy atemlos zurück. Schweigend verharrten sie in dieser Position, versuchten ihren Atem und ihren rasanten Herzschlag zur Ruhe zu bringen, doch es wollte keinem gelingen.  
"Darcy ich...", begann Loki, aber seine Stimme bebte vor Aufregung so sehr, dass er kein Wort mehr zustande brachte. Es war nicht die Tatsache, _was_ sie beide hier zu tun gedachten, die ihn so aus der Fassung brachte, sondern vielmehr die Überraschung darüber, dass er feststellte, wie sehr er sich danach gesehnt hatte, ihr endlich so nahe zu sein.  
"Schon okay...", meinte Darcy und legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund. Sie verstand, was Loki bewegte, sie konnte es spüren -in zweierlei Hinsicht-! Auch sie wollte nichts anderes, als zusammen mit dem Magier, den sie liebte wie kaum jemand sonst, Cara ausgenommen, die Welt um sich herum zu vergessen. Sie hatte Todesängste ausgestanden, in seiner Abwesenheit! Nach Janes zeitweiligen Tod war der Gedanke Loki könne nicht zurückkehren, das Schlimmste was sie sich hatte vorstellen können. All das wollten sie nun hinter sich lassen!  
"Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?", flüsterte Loki, nachdem er endlich seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. Er nahm Darcys Hand, die teils noch an seiner Wange lag in seine und -wie Jahre zuvor als ihnen zum ersten Mal klar geworden war, wie stark sie füreinander empfanden- küsste die Handfläche, federleicht, fast kaum wahrzunehmen.  
"So was von sicher!", bestätigte Darcy grinsend und stahl Loki einen weiteren Kuss. Dieser war jedoch, im Vergleich zudem zuvor zurückhaltend, schon fast schüchtern. Loki kam nicht mehr dazu sich zu fragen, was diese plötzliche Vorsicht sollte, etwas anderes nahm einen großen Platz in seinen Gedanken ein: Darcy hatte aufgehört ihn zu küssen. Stattdessen wanderten ihre weichen Lippen hingebungsvoll über seine Wange, seinen Hals, bis zu seinem Oberkörper. Mit jedem kleinen Kuss den sie auf seiner Haut platzierte, entlockte Darcy ihm einen rauen Laut, der klang als würde er zugleich seufzen und scharf Luft einziehen. Wie schaffte es diese kleine Chaotin bloß, ihn noch immer an Rande der Selbstkontrolle zu bringen? Loki schob diese Frage in die hinterste Ecke seines Verstandes und drückte Darcy sachte von sich, damit sie kurz aufhörte ihn mit ihren Berührungen an den Rand der Beherrschung zu treiben. Nun war er dran sie zu ärgern!  
Immer wieder küsste er ihre zarte Haut und grinste innerlich über die verzückten Geräusche, die die junge Frau in seinen Armen machte.  
"Ich liebe dich!", versicherte er ihr jedes Mal, wenn er kurz nicht damit beschäftigt war, ihren Körper mit Küssen zu übersähen. Immer ungehaltener wurden seine Berührungen und auch Darcy merkte man an, dass sie langsam die Geduld verlor. Allerdings kam Loki ihr in diesem Fall zuvor, als er begann die seitliche Schnürung zu lockern, die ihre Bluse an ihre Figur anpasste. Letztendlich hing sie so locker an ihrem Körper, dass er es ihr Problem los ausziehen konnte... oder es hätte tun können, doch mit einem Kichern hielt Darcy ihn zurück. Loki gab ein widerwillig klingendes Geräusch von sich, doch seine Geliebte verstand es, ihn das wieder vergessen zu lassen. Für seine Verhältnisse viel zu langsam, knöpfte sie nun sein Hemd auf, drückte hier und dort einen flüchtigen Kuss auf seine erhitzte Haut und zog es ihm mit einem schelmischen Grinsen aus.  
"Genug gespielt!", raunte Loki daraufhin und zog die junge Frau mit einem Ruck wieder an sich, so nah dass sie den Herzschlag des jeweils anderen spüren konnten. Es schlug im Gleichtakt, wie es oft bei Liebenden war, ohne dass diese es überhaupt wussten. In der nächsten Sekunde fand sich Darcy in Lokis Armen wieder, hochgehoben als hätte sie das Gewicht eines Kindes. Es waren nur wenige Schritte, die die beiden von Darcys Bett trennten, doch die Ungeduld ließ die Strecke endlos erscheinen. Kaum lag Darcy vor ihm auf dem Bett kniete sich Loki mit einem Grinsen über sie, dass Fenrirs Gesichtsausdruck bei der Jagd ziemliche Konkurrenz machte.  
"Jetzt grins nicht die ganze Zeit rum und küss mich endlich!", forderte sie ihn auf und ihre Bitte wurde ihr sogleich gewährt. Loki küsste sie mit einem Feuer, das man bei niemanden erwartete, der Eisriesenblut in sich hatte. Seine Zähne streiften ihre Lippen, sie konterte mit derselben Leidenschaft und für lange Zeit waren die beiden völlig verloren in diesem einen Kuss. Als sie endlich voneinander lassen konnten, mussten sie beide kurz nach Luft ringen, so sehr hatte sie es mitgerissen.  
"Ich denke, jetzt bin ich an der Reihe!", stellte Loki fest und schob die locker sitzende Bluse nach oben, dabei jede Stelle Haut küssend, die er freilegte. Die Wirkung auf Darcy fiel so aus, wie er erhofft hatte und kurze Zeit später gesellte sich das Kleidungsstück zu seinem auf den Boden. So verfuhr der Magier auch mit dem Rest von Darcys Kleidung, trieb sie mit seinen Liebkosung auf ihrer Haut schier in den Wahnsinn, bis letztendlich völlig entkleidet unter ihm lag. Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus, als er bemerkte, dass sich Darcys Wangen leicht rosa färbten und sie schon fast schüchtern den Blick abwandte, im starken Kontrast zu ihrem Verhalten wenige Minuten zuvor. Er ahnte was in ihr vor sich ging, doch er konnte sie beruhigen:  
"Du siehst bezaubernd aus, Darcy!", versicherte Loki ihr und bekam dafür einen verblüfften Blick aus ihren klaren, blauen Augen. Wunderte sie sich etwa? Hatte er ihr nicht schon oft gesagt, er fände sie schön? Warum sollte ihre Nacktheit daran etwas ändern? Um sie auf anderen Gedanken zu bringen, beugte sich Loki zu ihr herab und nahm erneut ihre Lippen in Besitz, sanfter als bei ihren Kuss zuvor dafür aber nicht weniger Leidenschaftlich. Darcy hatte derweil das Gefühl, der Raum stünde in Flammen. Es war natürlich nicht ihre erste sexuelle Erfahrung, doch bei wenigen Partnern mit dem sie das Bett geteilt hatte, waren ihre Gefühle so stark gewesen, dass sie es in jeder Berührung hatte spüren können... so wie sie es jetzt tat. Jedes kleine Streifen seiner Fingerspitzen über ihre Haut, die Blicke mit denen er sie betrachtete -von denen ein großer Teil tatsächlich auf ihre Augen gerichtet war- zeigte ihr, dass es nicht nur um den Sex als solches ging. Genau diese Erkenntnis ließ Darcy in Lokis Armen erzittern. Loki verstand diese Geste allerdings leicht falsch:  
"Ist dir kalt, Liebes?" Darcy schüttelte kichernd den Kopf, es war eher das Gegenteil der Fall. Langsam fand Darcy ihr Mut wieder, der sie dazu veranlasst hatte, Loki mit in ihr Zimmer zu ziehen anstatt es bei der Verabschiedung an der Tür zu belassen. Schnell und präzise, da sie mit der Machart der Hosen wie man sie hier trug vertraut war -die in Alfheim waren ähnlich- begann sie sich nun an einen von Lokis letzten Kleidungsstücken zu schaffen zu machen. Das entlockte auch Loki ein Lachen und er ging ihr ein wenig zur Hand.  
Jetzt gab es nichts mehr was sie trennen könnte, keine Weltenbarrierre, kein nerviges Stück Stoff und auch nicht ihre eigene Sturheit. Doch anstatt übereinander herzufallen wie ausgehungerte Tiere, kaum dass sie beide völlig unbekleidet waren, legte sich Loki neben sie auf das Bett und sie nahmen sich Zeit den anderen zu betrachten, wie sie es noch nie getan hatten, streichelten den Partner sanft oder tauschten liebevolle Küsse aus. Dann und wann wurde dem anderen zugeflüstert, wie sehr man sich liebte, bis die Küsse ungestümer und die Streicheleinheiten immer drängender wurden. Schließlich erreichten sie den Punkt, an dem sich keiner von beiden mehr hätte zurückhalten können. Für Darcy fast schon quälend langsam überwanden sie auch die allerletzte Grenze die es noch zwischen ihnen gegeben hatte und ihre Körper schienen miteinander verschmolzen zu sein. Kurz verharrten beide und sahen sich an, überwältigt von dem Gefühl, dass diese intime Nähe auslöste. Dann begannen ihre Körper zu tanzen, zu einer uralten Melodie, die nur sie beide hören konnten.

Während Loki und Darcy die Welt um sich herum komplett vergaßen, saßen sich in einem anderen Teil des Palastes Odin und die Regentin der Eisriesen in einem kleineren Besprechungszimmer gegenüber.  
"Wer hätte gedacht, dass unsere Völker einmal zusammen arbeiten würden...", meinte Odin und schenkte seinem Gast einen großen Becher Wein ein. Die Riesin nahm das Getränk mit einem dankenden Lächeln entgegen und dachte kurz nach.  
"Keiner, aber über kurz oder lang musste einer den ersten Schritt tun. In diesem Fall mein Sohn..."  
"Er ist auch mein Sohn!"  
Beschwichtigend hob sie ihre Hand und fuhr fort:  
"Natürlich ist er das und Frigga ist seine Mutter. Ich hatte lediglich das Glück den Jungen zur Welt bringen zu dürfen, bevor man ihn mir förmlich aus den Armen riss!"  
"Ich habe nie gefragt, aber... wieso hat Laufey seinen Sohn verstoßen?"  
Die Riesin schnaubte erzürnt auf, als der Name ihres verstorbenen Ehemannes fiel.  
"Er passte nicht in seine Vorstellungen von einem Sohn. Unsere älteren Söhne waren wie er und Loki...war es eben nicht!"  
"Ich verstehe. Nun... ich denke...hoffe, dass Loki das relativ gut überwunden hat. Nun, meine Liebe, wir sind nicht hier, um über den Jungen zu reden. Hier!" Er schob einen kleinen Stapel an Unterlagen, Berichten und Plänen über den Krieg mit Thanos, begonnen bei dem Angriff auf Washington vor vier Jahren über den Tisch auf die zu. Stille herrschte im Raum, während die Augen der Riesin über die Zeilen huschten, die teils von Odin selbst, Rhyador oder manchmal sogar Loki verfasst worden waren.  
"Ihr habt ihm seine Kräfte entzogen?", fragte sie schließlich und ihr fassungsloser Blick fand den kühlen Odins.  
"Thor schlug diese Strafe vor, ich hätte ihn zum Tode verurteilt. Ich war recht verbohrt in meinen Ansichten damals...", fügte er den letzten Satz hastig hinzu, als die Regentin aussah als wolle sie ihn an der Kehle packen. "Das hat sich geändert. Loki ist mein Sohn, ich könnte ihm kein Leid zufügen..."  
"Gut!", erwiderte sein Gast knapp und wandte sich den Berichten zu. Schweigend las sie, hin und wieder erschien eine charakteristische Falte zwischen ihren Brauen. Als sie schließlich den letzten Satz gelesen hatte, blickte sie drein, als wöge sie jeden Aspekt ab, der ihr dazu durch den Kopf ging.  
"Da hat sich Yggdrasil einen furchtbaren Gegner eingefangen...", sagte sie und Odin stimmte dem zu."Er wird nicht ruhen, bis er unser aller Herr ist oder wir tot sind, nicht wahr?", fragte die Riesin.  
"So wird es wohl sein!"  
"Nun, das gerade Gelesene hat mich nur in meinem Beschluss bestätigt. Mein Volk wird an eurer Seite kämpfen!"  
"Was geschieht nach dem Krieg?", hakte Odin nach. "Kehren wir dann zur alten Form zurück?"  
"Ich denke nicht!", meinte sie. "Wir haben uns lange genug gehasst und das wegen Dingen, die vor Jahrhunderten waren. Was denkt ihr, Allvater?"  
"Dass Asen und Jotunen einen Schritt in Richtung Frieden gehen sollten."  
Die Eisriesin lachte hell auf.  
„Das war auch mein Gedanke!"

Noch immer mit bebenden Körpern, atemlos aber unsagbar glücklich lagen Loki und Darcy zwischen den Decken auf dem Chaos, das einmal Darcys Bett gewesen war. Lange Zeit sprach keiner ein Wort, sie hielten sich schweigend im Arm und versuchten ihre hastig gehende Atmung und die wie ein galoppierendes Pferd donnernden Herzen zu Ruhe zu bringen, die Augen geschlossen und die Stirn an die des jeweils anderen gelehnt.  
"Erinnerst du dich noch, wie wir uns das erste Mal begegneten?", flüsterte Loki unvermittelt in die Stille hinein und ließ seine Fingerspitzen sanft über Darcys Wange gleiten. Die junge Frau lachte leise in sich hinein, bevor sie nickte.  
"Du hast mich angeschaut, wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht, nachdem du mich aufgefangen hattest!" Erneut hörte Loki ein Lachen von seiner Kleinen, bevor diese sich herum rollte und plötzlich auf ihm lag. Hätte sie eine der dünnen Decken nicht um ihren Körper geschlungen, so hätte er ihren Körper ungehindert betrachten können. Darcy beugte sich grinsend vor und fing seine Lippen mit ihren eigenen ein. Ungestüm begann Loki den Kuss zu erwidern und drehte sich, mit Darcy in den Armen, so dass sie nun unter ihm lag. Nach Atem ringend brachen sie schließlich den Kuss ab, während Loki kleine Küsse entlang ihres Halses verteilte.  
Lag es an dem Kaminfeuer direkt neben ihr, dass Darcy so heiß wurde?  
Schon wieder völlig gefangen in dem Rausch, den Lokis Berührungen in ihr auslösten, ließ sie ihre Hände über seine Schultern und den Rücken gleiten, ihn dabei unabsichtlich kleine Kratzer zufügend. Von Loki kam ein Lachen, wie dunkler Samt, als er mit der Liebkosung ihres Halses aufhörte.  
"Du kleiner Wildfang!", neckte er sie, bevor er seine Lippen wieder über ihre Haut gleiten ließ. Entlang des Halses, über ihre Schultern und das Dekolleté, bis er den Weg zu Darcys Mund fand, den er mit einem gierigen Kuss in Beschlag nahm. Um ihren Liebhaber ein wenig weiter zu ärgern, biss Darcy Loki in die Unterlippe, vorsichtig genug um ihn nicht zu verärgern aber gleichzeitig fest genug um ihn weiter anzustacheln.  
"Wildfang, hm?", brachte die junge Frau hervor, als Loki ihre Lippen wieder freigab.  
"Das gefällt mir. Hast du noch andere schöne Spitznamen für mich?" Während sie sprach, begann ihre Stimme leicht zu zittern, Loki versuchte nämlich allen Ernstes, sie mit seinen Berührungen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, während er jede Stelle mit Küssen versah, die er erreichen konnte. Trotz der auch bei ihm steigenden Erregung, gelang es ihn, in den kurzen Augenblicken, in denen er ihren Körper nicht küsste, auf Darcy zu antworten.  
"Mein Herz...", er küsste ihren Hals.  
"Meine kleine Furie!", ein kurzer feuriger Kuss auf ihre Lippen folgte.  
"Mein Licht!" Darcy kicherte, als er eine Stelle erwischte, wo sie besonders kitzlig war. Dann stutzte sie allerdings und Loki hielt in seinen Sonderbehandlungen inne.  
"Was hast du denn?", fragte Loki und musterte Darcy besorgt, die aussah als würde sie angestrengt nachdenken.  
"Licht...", wiederholte sie und setzte sich auf, erneut eine dünne Decke um sich geschlungen.  
"...so hast du mich schon mal genannt, in deinem Brief. Wie habe ich denn diesen Kosenamen bekommen. Leuchte ich im Dunklen?" Sie grinste ihm über die Schulter zu, doch Lokis Miene blieb nachdenklich, während er sich ebenfalls aufrichtete.  
"Für mich tust du es", gestand er offen heraus und zog Darcy zu sich, so dass sie auf seinem Schoß saß.  
"Das habe ich dir ja noch nie erzählt! Erinnerst du dich an den Gewittersturm in New York als wir im Stark Tower waren?", fragte er und strich eine wirre Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht strich. Die junge Frau nickte. Nur zu lebhaft war die Erinnerung des schlimmen, durch dunkelelfische Magie heraufbeschworenen Sturmes und wie Loki, vor Schmerzen schreiend im Regen gekauert hatte.  
"Nun, die Folter nahm ein Ende, mit deinem Erscheinen. Als du dazukamst, schwanden die Schmerzen. Das erste was ich jedoch wahrnahm war ein strahlend helles, klares Licht... das von dir ausging!"  
"Aber ich habe doch nichts Besonderes gemacht", wunderte Sich Darcy über die besondere Rolle, die Loki ihr da zusprach. Der lächelte sanft und legte seine Arme um ihren Körper.  
"Du hast mich gerettet, wenn man es streng nimmt…", begann er zu erklären. Auf Darcys verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck hin, fuhr er fort  
"…mit deiner fröhlichen Art hast du wieder Freude in mein Leben gebracht, deine Offenheit brach meinen Panzer aus Verzweiflung und blinden Hass und deine Zuneigung wärmte meine Seele. Selten hat jemand so entschlossen zu mir gehalten. Du _hast_ mich gerettet!"


	31. 31 - Friedliche Momente

_**31\. Kapitel – Friedliche Momente**_

Das morgendliche Sonnenlicht stahl sich durch die Fenster des Palastes in Asgard. Die Dienerschaft war schon längst auf den Beinen, bereitete Bäder oder Essen vor, reinigte Kleider oder wuselte geschäftig durch die Gänge. Gerade als ein Diener eilig an den Gemächern des Kronprinzen vorbei eilte, glaubte er unterdrücktes Gelächter und andere Laute zu hören, die ganz sicher nicht für seine Ohren gedacht waren. Mit hochrotem Kopf rannte der Jüngling förmlich davon.  
Tatsächlich hatte er gehört, wie Jane von Thor geweckt worden war. Der Donnergott war erwacht, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ihn förmlich an der Nase gekitzelt hatten und das nächste, was er wahrnahm war ein warmer, zierlicher Körper, der sich herrlich an seinen schmiegte. Jane schlief halb auf ihm, ihr langes Haar lag wie ein Vorhang über ihrem Gesicht und seiner Brust. Sie lag noch friedlich schlafend da, ihr Atem ging regelmäßig und so tief, wie es nur bei jemandem der Fall war, der sich in der Tiefschlafphase befand. Liebevoll strich Thor seiner Frau die dunklen Strähnen auf dem Gesicht und ihre Augenlider begannen zu flattern. Unter den geschlossenen Lidern begann sich ihren Augen schneller zu bewegen. Sie hätte ihm wohl sagen können, dass sie soeben in die REM-Phase gelangt war, aus der das Aufwachen nicht so unangenehm war, wie beim Tiefschlaf, doch Thor sah es lediglich als Zeichen, dass sie bald erwachen würde.  
„Jane!", flüsterte er und streichelte sanft ihre Wange. Seine Gemahlin brummelte verschlafen und kuschelte sich noch fester an ihn. Prompt schoss Wärme durch seinen gesamten Körper und mit einem Schlag fiel ihm wieder ein, dass sie beide unbekleidet im Bett lagen. Am Abend und in der Nacht zuvor hatte nichts die beiden davon abhalten können, ihre Liebe auszuleben, nachdem er Tage um sie gebangt und sie schon mit dem Leben abgeschlossen hatte. Zurückgeblieben war eine sanfte, angenehme Art der Erschöpfung und die Gewissheit, dass er wohl vorsichtig beim hinsetzten sein sollte, so oft und innig wie sie sich geliebt hatten.  
Erneut bewegte sich Jane auf ihm, diesmal wurde sie allerdings vollends wach und sah ihren geliebten Mann verschlafen an.  
„Hallo, mein Stern!", begrüßte Thor sie und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Scheitel. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"  
„Wie ein Stein!", murmelte Jane und rollte von ihm herunter, nur um fest zustellen, dass ihr die Wärme seines Körpers fast sofort fehlte. „Und dabei dachte ich, nachdem man mal tot war, hätte man die Nase voll vom Schlafen!"  
„ _So_ viel haben wir ja auch nicht geschlafen, diese Nacht! Oder?"  
„Wir hatten wichtigeres zu tun!", grinste Jane und richtete sich auf einem Ellbogen auf. Thors Blick fuhr den Körper seiner Frau nach, der in den letzten Tagen leblos und kalt in der Halle gelegen hatte und nun sehnte er sich erneut danach sie in die Arme zu schließen und sich zu vergewissern, dass er ihre Wärme spüren konnte. Ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern kam er dem Drängen seines Herzens nach, zog Jane wieder zu sich heran und schloss seine Arme um sie.  
„Ich dachte, ich würde dich nie wieder so halten dürfen!", flüsterte er gegen ihre Halsbeuge. Der Atem kitzelte auf Janes Haut und sie musste leise kichern. Dennoch erwiderte sie Thors Umarmung nicht weniger innig.  
„Und nun kannst du nicht genug davon kriegen?", neckte sie. Ein überraschter Laut entfuhr ihr, als Thor sich mit ihr in den Armen umdrehte, so dass er über ihr lag und mit glänzenden Augen auf seine Frau herab sah. Kein weiteres Wort fiel, er beugte sich lediglich zu ihr herunter und fing ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen mit seinen ein. Jane ließ sich auf dieses kleine Spiel nur zu gern ein, auch ihr hatte die körperliche Nähe ihres Geliebten gefehlt und nun genoss sie solche Augenblicke umso mehr. Immer drängender trafen ihre Münder aufeinander, während ihr Atem schwerer ging. Instinktiv schlang Jane ihre Beine um Thors Hüften und registrierte mit einem leichten Kribbeln, dass es ihm genauso ging, wie ihr. Er wollte sie…  
„Bitte…", flüsterte sie gegen seine Haut, während er die ihre liebkoste. Das Gefühl wieder mit Thor vereint zu sein durchflutete Jane wie ein warmer Regen auf der Haut und als er zu ihr kam, keuchte sie leise auf. Bevor der Tanz der Liebenden allerdings richtig begann drehte sich Thor erneut, nun war es Jane, die auf ihm lag und durch den Positionswechsel schoss ein warmer Sturm durch ihren Körper. Wieder seufzte sie verzückt auf und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, während Thors Hände sanft über ihren Körper streichelten.  
Sie würden definitiv nicht so schnell aufstehen! 

Eine hatte diese Nacht ebenfalls keine Ruhe gehabt: Cara!  
Ihre Träume waren voller gruseliger Gestalten gewesen, einmal glaubte das Kind sogar gesehen zu haben, wie ihre Darcy in furchtbarer Gefahr schwebte. Einzig Damions Nähe konnte sie in den dunklen Stunden der Nacht beruhigen, doch nun wachte das Mädchen mit einem Schlag auf. Damion lag in dem kleinen Bett neben ihr und schlummerte friedlich. Wenn er seine Augen zu hatte und ihm die blonden Haare wirr ins Gesicht fielen, sah er aus wie Thor. Cara hatte allerdings gerade andere Sorgen als ihren besten Freund mit seinem Vater zu vergleichen, denn die Nacht und die Bilder, die sie im Schlaf gesehen hatte, holten sie mit einem Schlag ein. Nun half es auch nichts mehr, neben Damion zu liegen, sie wollte zu Darcy!  
Ein leises, klatschendes Geräusch war zu hören als die blanken Füße des Kindes auf den glatten Steinboden auftrafen und ein Zittern ergriff die Halbelfe. Außerhalb des kuscheligen Bettes war es viel kälter als angenommen. Suchend glitt Caras Blick über den Stuhl auf dem ihre Kleider lagen, doch sie rümpfte die Nase, als sie keine Socken fand. Musste es eben so gehen, schloss sie und wartete auf einen Einfall, wie sie die Tür öffnen konnte. Allein schaffte sie es ja nicht, das hatten sie das letzte Mal mit Damion festgestellt und ihn wecken wollte sie eigentlich auch nicht. Lautstark zog die Kleine das Näschen hoch, während es in ihrem Kopf fieberhaft arbeitete. Wieder sah sie sich suchend im Zimmer um, dieses wurde sie allerdings auch nicht fündig.  
„Mist!", brummelte sie leise und biss sich im selben Augenblick auf die Lippen. Darcy hatte ihr doch verboten, Schimpfwörter zu sagen. Obwohl Mist nicht gerade schlimm geflucht war, wie sie fand. Sie hatte ihre Tante schon schlimmeres sagen hören…  
„Huch,… warum bist du denn wach?", fragte eine junge Dienerin, die soeben in dem Raum gekommen war, um die Fenster zu öffnen und eine Karaffe Wasser da zu lassen, wie sie es jeden Morgen tat. Nur schliefen die Kinder normalerweise noch! Cara achtete gar nicht darauf, dass sie angesprochen wurde, sondern huschte flugs zur nun geöffneten Tür hinaus und den Gang entlang.  
„Hoffentlich verlauf' ich mich nicht wieder!", sagte sich das Kind und trippelte den Flur entlang in die Richtung in der sie Darcys Räume vermutete. Es lagen nur vier Türen dazwischen aber mit so kurzen Beinchen kam einem die Strecke so viel länger vor!  
Nun stand Cara vor der nächsten verschlossenen Tür… dieses Mal konnte sie aber nicht hoffen, dass einfach jemand vorbeikam und sie ihr öffnete. Außerdem würde die Frau bald aus ihrem Zimmer kommen und fragen, was sie hier tat.  
Ich wünschte _so_ sehr, dass ich da rein kann!, dachte sich das Kind und ihr ganzes Denken schien auf diese Tür fokussiert zu sein, hinter der ihre Tante schlief und in deren Arme sie sich kuscheln wollte. Da passierte es… die Tür glitt leise auf. Ohne es zu wissen, hatte die kleine Cara unbewusst zum ersten Mal elfische Magie eingesetzt!  
Endlich im Zimmer ihrer Tante angekommen, war die Kleine erst einmal verwirrt. Es war nicht so, dass sie im falschen Raum gelandet war, aber… Darcy war nicht allein!  
Leise tapste das Kind zum Bett und als sie nahe genug herangekommen war, erkannte sie, dass es Loki war, der ihre Tante in den Armen hielt. Cara lächelte fröhlich. Sie mochte Loki und sie freute sich, dass er sich wieder mit Darcy vertrug. Die Bedeutung der Gefühle, die sie gerade ergriffen, wurden dem Kind natürlich erst klar, als sie älter wurde, doch Cara hatte plötzlich den dringenden Impuls, sich nicht nur zu Darcy sondern auch zu Loki zu legen … wie ein Kind bei seinen Eltern eben lag.  
Damion hatte das ab und zu gemacht, wenn Thor bei Jane geschlafen hatte und Cara hatte es ziemlich lustig gefunden, wie ihr bester Freund zwischen seinen Eltern lag, aber nun konnte sie ihn verstehen!  
Dem Gefühl in sich nachgebend, kletterte die kleine Halbelfe auf das Bett, auf die Seite, wo Loki lag, und kniete sich neben ihn auf die Matratze.

Loki wurde von einer sanften Berührung in seinem Gesicht wach. Im ersten Moment glaubte er, es war Darcy, doch als er die Augen aufschlug und in ein Kindergesicht mit großen, bettelnden Augen sah, schlug die Wärme in seinem Herzen in eine völlig andere Richtung.  
„Cara, was hast du denn? Ist alles in Ordnung?", flüsterte er besorgt und versuchte sich so vorsichtig wie möglich aufzusetzen, um Darcy nicht zu wecken. Sie musste ja völlig erschöpft von dem sein, was sie getan hatten und Loki registrierte mit einem Hauch von Amüsement, dass ihre gemeinsame Nacht auch an ihm nicht spurenlos vorbeigegangen war. Nun gab es aber eine andere Person, die seine Aufmerksamkeit verlangte: Cara!  
Das Mädchen zitterte leicht und Loki verstand, nun da er nicht mehr unter der warmen Decke lag auch warum, obwohl er die Kälte als solche gar nicht wahrnahm.  
„Ich hab schlecht geträumt…", sagte das Kind leise sah mit noch größeren Augen, sofern das überhaupt möglich war, zu ihm hoch. Bei diesem Anblick schien irgendetwas in Loki zu schmelzen, aber dieser Hundeblick hätte wohl ganz Jotunheim in ein Kuschelrosaparadies verwandelt. Er lächelte liebevoll auf das kleine Mädchen herab und brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu ordnen.  
Cara, ein kleines Kind, suchte Trost…bei ihm. Nicht nur bei ihrer Tante –sonst hätte sie wohl diese geweckt- …bei _ihm_! Der einzige der immer bei ihm Trost gesucht hatte, war Fenrir, wenn er sich mal wieder überschätzt hatte und auf einen zu großen Troll losgegangen war, oder Thor wenn er Streit mit Odin gehabt hatte. Aber ein Kind…nie! Er hatte sich nie für den Typ Mann gehalten, der kleine Kinder trösten würde oder bei dem man Geborgenheit oder Schutz suchte. Cara schien das hingegen herzlich wenig zu stören, hatte sie den Magier doch schon vom ersten Moment in ihr Kinderherz geschlossen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schlang die Elfe ihre kleinen Ärmchen um Loki und kuschelte sich an ihn, was bei ihm erst einmal für reichlich Überraschung sorgte. Dann durchschoss ihn erneut eine große Welle sanfter Wärme und er legte seinerseits seine Arme um den kleinen Kinderkörper, während er sich wieder hinlegte und die Decke über sie beide zog.  
„Was-is-denn-los?", murmelte da plötzlich eine verschlafene Darcy und gähnte kräftig.  
„Deine süße, kleine Nichte hatte einen nicht ganz so erholsamen Schlaf, wie wir!", antwortete Loki und bekam ein müdes Schmunzeln zu Stande, während Darcy verhalten grinste.  
„Als ob wir wirklich geschlafen hätten, du…" _Moment!_ Das von Loki Gesagte drang gerade erst so richtig zu ihr durch und sie blinzelte ein paar Mal um die Müdigkeit aus ihren Augen zu vertreiben.  
„Cara…was machst du denn hier?", stammelte sie und richtete sich auf. Innerlich dankte sie Loki dafür, dass er ihr nahegelegt hatte, etwas anzuziehen, als sie dann _wirklich_ hatten schlafen wollen, sonst hätte das Kind peinliche Fragen gestellt.  
„Sie hatte wohl Alpträume!", raunte Loki ihr leise zu und sah besorgt zu dem Kind, das auf ihm lag. Darcy runzelte die Stirn, ebenfalls in Sorge. War es womöglich wieder einer der Träume, von denen sie ihr erzählt hatte? Sie strich dem Kind sanft die wirren Haare aus dem Gesicht und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein:  
„Hier kann dir nichts passierten, Kleines! Wir passen auf dich auf!"  
„Genau, hier kann dir nichts geschehen!", bekräftigte Loki und drückte dem Mädchen einen Kuss auf das Haar. Liebe durchflutete ihn, wie sanfte Wellen warmen Wassers, als der das Kind in seinen Armen hielt, aber es war eine andere Art der Liebe, als die für Darcy. Sie war zarter und unterschwelliger, aber er hatte das Gefühl er würde toben wie die Stürme seines Bruders, wenn dem Mädchen Leid zugefügt werden sollte.  
So muss es sich wohl anfühlen, wenn ein Vater sein Kind liebt…, sinnierte er in Gedanken und lächelte versonnen auf die beiden, Cara und Darcy, herab, die sich nun beide an ihm gekuschelt hatten und die wieder kurz vor der Schwelle zum Schlaf standen. So sicher fühlten sich die zwei, dass Cara ihre Furcht über die Träume ganz vergessen konnte und Darcy sich einfach fallen ließ. Umgeben von Liebe und Wärme fühlte Loki sich so gut aufgehoben, so sicher, als hätte es von Anbeginn der Zeiten so sein sollen.

Es ging schon auf das Mittagessen zu, als es Thor und Jane endlich aus dem Bett schafften und ihre Gemächer verließen, noch leicht benebelt vom Rausch dem sie sich am Morgen hingegeben hatten. Seitens seiner Freunde, die an diesem Morgen eingetroffen waren, durfte sich Thor einige spitze Kommentare diesbezüglich anhören und Tony merkte mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen an, dass es Loki und Darcy wohl ähnlich ging, denn die beiden hatten sich seit gestern ebenfalls nicht blicken lassen. Nachdem die beiden ihr leichtes Mahl -auf der Erde hätte man es wohl Brunch genannt- beendet hatten, beschloss Thor, seinen Bruder besser mal zu wecken, sonst käme noch ein Angriff und er schliefe noch.  
„Pass auf, dass du ihn und unseren Frechdachs nicht erschreckst, wenn sie _beschäftigt_ sind!", rief Tony ihm hinterher. Jane hatte sich inzwischen mit Pepper und Natasha zurückgezogen, denn es gab so einiges zu besprechen. Eigentlich hatten die Frauen einen Spaziergang durch den Garten machen wollen, doch sie beschlossen, noch auf Darcy zu warten.

Dem Donnergott bot sich ein paar Minuten später ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick: Lokis Zimmer war leer. Nun, es war zwar schon Mittag und er hatte nicht erwartet, einen Bruder im Bett schlafend vorzufinden, aber wo sollte er denn sonst sein? In der Bibliothek hatte er schon nachgesehen, auf dem Kampfplatz fand man Loki doch eher selten und auch sonst schien den Magier keiner gesehen zu haben!  
„Seltsam, …", sagte Thor sich leise und ging in Gedanken noch einmal den letzten Abend durch, als er Loki das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Sein Bruder hatte Darcy nach dem Essen begleitet, als diese sich hatte zurückziehen wollen und…  
 _Oh!_  
Wenn Thor eins und eins richtig zusammenzählte, wäre Loki nach wie vor in Darcys Gemächern. Nicht das aus seiner Sicht daran etwas verwerflich wäre, aber die ältere Generation Asen waren nach wie vor ziemlich festgefahren mit ihren altertümlichen Moralvorstellungen was die Beziehung zwischen Mann und Frau anging –besonders vor der Ehe- und der Sohn Odins befürchtete, die beiden würden ins Gerede kommen, sollte das jemand herausfinden, der Loki nicht so wohlgesonnen war. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging in gemäßigtem Eiltempo zu Darcys Gemächern, einen Gang weiter. Als er schließlich vor der hellen Holztür stand, blieb er unschlüssig davor stehen.  
Vielleicht waren sie beide ja ganz woanders?  
Oder noch schlimmer, vielleicht waren sie ja gerade wirklich _beschäftigt?_  
Vorsichtig neigte Thor den Kopf näher an die Tür, konnte aber kein Geräusch ausmachen, das irgendwie darauf hinwies, dass die beiden sich in einer Situation befanden, in der sie nicht gestört wollen wurden. Er hob seine Hand und klopfte ein paar Mal sachte an die Tür.  
Stille…  
Keine Reaktion folgte.  
Sollte er einfach nachsehen?  
Wieder konnte sich Thor nicht gleich dazu durchringen, immerhin war dies das Zimmer einer Frau! Obwohl…diese Frau war Darcy, die ihm so nahe stand wie eine kleine Schwester es wohl getan hätte und nahezu jeder wusste das! Kaum einer würde ihm unlautere Absichten zutrauen. Außerdem hatte er vorher geklopft, als konnte man ihm kaum vorwerfen einfach hinein zu spazieren. Mit einem letzten, tiefen Atemzug drückte Thor die bronzene Türklinge hinunter und lugte um die Ecke ins Zimmer.  
Sein Gesicht wurde eine Maske aus Unglauben, Rührung und Erheiterung über das Bild das sich ihm bot:  
Sein Bruder und Darcy lagen im Bett, allerdings waren sie nicht allein. Zwischen den beiden lag, friedlich schlummernd, die kleine Cara und hatte eine ihrer Händchen in das Hemd gekrallt, das Loki zum Schlafen trug. Dieser hatte einen Arm um Darcy gelegt, die sich fest an ihn gekuschelt hatte. Der andere Arm lag über Cara, die Hand beschützend über dem Kopf des Kindes.  
Wie gerne hätte ich jetzt eine Kamera!, fluchte Thor innerlich doch freute er sich ungemein für seinen kleinen Bruder. So friedlich und zufrieden sah Loki aus, es wirkte als war es schon vorherbestimmt gewesen, dass er Darcy und Cara fand. Sie sahen aus wie eine Familie, zu der sie langsam zusammenwuchsen.  
Auf Zehenspitzen und mit angehaltenem Atem, um die drei nicht zu wecken schlich sich Thor wieder aus der Tür und dem Zimmer hinaus. Da würden die Frauen mit ihrem Spaziergang wohl noch lange warten müssen, außer sie würden doch ohne Darcy gehen.

Das leise Klicken einer Tür, die ins Schloss fiel weckte Darcy zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen, oder eher Mittag, und sie sah sich schlaftrunken und leicht desorientiert um. Ein warmes, zufriedenes Gefühl erfüllte sie vom Scheitel bis zu den Zehen, als sie sah, wie Loki ihre Nichte hielt … und auch sie. Wie ein Schild hatte er sich neben Cara aufgebaut und hielt sie selbst so besitzergreifend fest, dass man glauben könne, er hätte sogar im Schlaf Angst, sie zu verlieren. Während Darcy versonnen den Mann neben sich musterte, war ihr nicht aufgefallen, dass eben jeder nun am erwachen war und sie neugierig-fragend ansah. Als sie es bemerkte, schenkte sie ihm ein verschlafenes Grinsen und strich ihm ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.  
„Ich glaube, Cara hat dich zu ihrem neuen Lieblingskuscheltier erkoren!", flüsterte sie leise und küsste Loki sanft. Er seufzte gelöst auf, so sollte man ihn öfter wecken!  
„Damit kann ich leben, schätze ich!", gab er grinsend zurück und strich dem kleinen Mädchen in seinen Armen liebevoll durch die wirren, roten Locken. Ein unglaublich drängendes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit und wieder durchflutete die Wärme ihn wie ein kleiner Sturm. Er würde sie beschützen, das stand fest.  
„Sie hat dich wirklich gern, Loki. Das...ist gut, denke ich!"  
„Sie hat Aaron nie kennengelernt, oder?"  
Darcy schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich vorsichtig auf, um ihre Nichte nicht zu wecken, die noch in Lokis Armen schlief wie ein Stein. Wieder lächelte sie, das Bild das die beiden abgaben wirkte auf eine seltsame Art natürlich, dass es schon wieder unheimlich wurde.  
„Schon irgendwie, aber sie war viel zu jung um sich daran zu erinnern Aber irgendwie hat sie wohl immer nach einer Vaterfigur gesucht. Die anderen –Erynor, Aglaron, Thor- waren alle bloß „Onkel" für sie und … bei keinem war sie _so_ …wie bei dir!"  
„Und damit willst du mir sagen…?"  
„Als ob du das nicht wüsstest!"  
„Sag es!", neckte Loki und schälte sich ebenfalls aus den Decken, dabei Cara behutsam darunter legend, damit sie noch ein bisschen schlafen konnte.  
„Na gut… ich denke,…das mit uns…u-und Cara, ich meine… wir…sind wir denn…?"  
„Ja!"  
Thors Gedanken, als er die drei gesehen hatte, hatte sich als richtig erwiesen, jetzt wo es auch Darcy und Loki feststellten. Für das, was die beiden und Cara darsteltlen gab es nur ein passendes Wort:  
 _Familie!_


	32. 32 - Der Kampf möge beginnen

**32\. Kapitel – Der Kampf möge beginnen**

Heimdall sah es –neben den Drachen- als Erster. Das Raumschiff, das Midgards Essenz enthielt näherte sich langsam der Erde. Es war wohl nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis man die Erde damit bedrohen würde. Eilig lief er zu Odins Thronsaal um den Allvater umgehend ins Bild zu setzen. Er hatte es sich über die letzten Jahre angewöhnt, Nachrichten von großer Wichtigkeit nur noch persönlich zu überbringen, seit es öfter mal vorgekommen war, dass die Nachrichten die er einem Boten mitgaben nur teilweise oder falsch angekommen waren.  
„Mein König…", stieß er hervor. „… die Erde! Man wird sie bestimmt bald angreifen!"  
Der Wächter atmete tief durch, nachdem das Wichtigste gesagt worden war und sah sich vielen teils fragenden, teils sorgenvollen Blicken ausgesetzt. Nicht nur der Allvater befand sich im Thronsaal, sondern auch seine beiden Söhne, einige aus dem asischen Heer, ein paar von den Avengers –außer die werdenden Eltern- sowie den Elfen und auch den Frauen aus Midgard. Offenbar war Heimdall mitten in eine Besprechung der Runde geplatzt. So konzentriert auf das Raumschiff hatte er seinen Blick nicht auf die Leute gerichtet, die an seiner Seite fochten und war nun gelinde gesagt überrascht. Hastig senkte der Wächter den Blick.  
„Entschuldigt…aber es drängt!"  
„Das scheint uns nun allen bewusst zu sein!", stellte Rhyador trocken fest und Loki lachte leise in sich hinein, während sich Thor an Heimdall wandte:  
„Warum glaubst du, die Erde wird bald angegriffen?"  
„Die Waffe! Ich sah, wie man auf Midgard zusteuert, zweifelsohne wird Thanos planen, die Erde mit sich selbst zu zerstören…"  
„Was, wie wir alle wissen nicht möglich ist…", warf Loki ein und zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich im Saal. Dank er Regentin Jotunheims, die sich nicht an diesem Treffen beteiligte, weil sie ihr Volk über die neusten Entwicklungen informierte, wusste man, dass sich die Essenz einer Welt nicht gegen ihren Ursprung richten konnte. Jede andere Welt konnte womöglich mit der Waffe zerstört werden, aber nicht Midgard.  
„Wir müssen sie provozieren, dass sie genau das machen, was sie augenscheinlich planen!", sagte da Aglaron, mit nachdenklich zusammengezogenen Brauen. „So lang wir sie auf die Erde lotsen, kann keine andere Welt Schaden nehmen!"  
„Wenn wir gewaltig Glück haben, zerlegt es diese verfluchte Waffe gleich mit, sollte es einen ordentlichen Rückstoß geben!", sinnierte Thor vor sich hin und sah dann zu Jane. „Bist du sicher, dass ihr das wollt?"  
Seine Frau nickte entschlossen und auf Heimdalls fragende Miene erklärte Loki:  
„Jane und Darcy werden mit den Avengers auf die Erde gehen. Es kann sein, dass sie trotzdem diese Nachtfackeln auf die Bevölkerung loslassen wollen und darum müssen wir auf das Schlimmste gefasst sein. Sie wollten unbedingt kämpfen und wenn die anderen bei ihnen sind, müssen wir uns nicht so einen Kopf machen… was wir natürlich doch machen, aber egal"  
„Die Frauen kämpfen also mit?", fragte Odin nach.  
„Na ja… Natasha werden wir nicht mitten ins Getümmel werfen, wenn es zum äußersten kommt, aber ja…", sagte Tony zum Allvater und Odins Schwägerin, sowie deren beste Freundin bekamen ein anerkennendes Nicken vom König Asgards.  
„Was ist mit den Kindern, bleiben die hier?", fragte Clint, der unbedingt hatte mitkommen wollen, weil er das letzte Mal schon auf der Erde geblieben war.  
„Jain", sagte Darcy und wies auf Erynor. „Er wird ein Auge auf sie haben, in Alfheim! Das ist nicht so sehr im Fadenkreuz von Thanos."  
„Was ist, wenn Thanos plant, Asgard und Alfheim zuerst anzugreifen?", zweifelte Turdaer der, nun da er auch Vater war, ziemlich sensibel auf Kinder in Gefahr reagierte. Odin wandte sich mit leicht pikierter Miene zu seinem Kollegen und deutete auf die hohen Fenster, die einen wunderbaren Blick auf den Trainingsplatz des asischen Heeres freigaben.  
„Zweifelt Ihr an der Kraft meiner Krieger, hoher Elfenkönig?", merkte er säuerlich an und Turdaer winkte mit versöhnlicher Miene ab.  
„Nicht im geringsten, Allvater. Gestattet mir dennoch mich um die Bürger der neun Welten zu sorgen! Also, sind die Asen bereit?"  
„Natürlich sind wir das!", meinte da ein jüngerer Krieger der Asen euphorisch und kampfeswütig. Hinter dessen Rücken tauschten Loki und Thor Blicke mit Odin die in etwa zu fragen schienen „Waren wir auch mal so?", was der König mit einem Lächeln und einem Nicken kommentierte. Zu dem Heißsporn von Kämpfer sagte der Allvater jedoch:  
„Gut, mein Junge. Dann sei es an dir unsere Krieger für den Kampf vorzubereiten. Wenn sie auf die Erde zusteuern kann es nicht lange bis zu ihrem ersten Schlag dauern. Heimdall? Du wirst die Avengers und unsere beiden Jungkriegerinnen…", er warf Jane und Darcy ein amüsierten Blick zu. „… zurück zur Erde bringen und ein wachsames Auge auf alles haben, was dir verdächtig vorkommt!"  
Gleichzeitig machten Heimdall und der junge Asenritter eine tiefe Verbeugung und setzten sich sogleich in Bewegung, um den Befehlen nachzukommen.  
„Pass auf dich auf, Liebste! Ich werde bald nachkommen, aber zuerst müssen wir Asgards Essenz in Sicherheit bringen! Bitte lass mich nicht erneut um dich trauern!", sagte Thor mit gedämpfter Stimme zu seiner Frau und zog sie in eine innige Umarmung.  
„Ich werde nicht wieder gehen!", sagte Jane entschlossen und küsste ihren Ehemann leidenschaftlich. „Und falls doch, werde ich so viele mitnehmen, wie ich kann!"  
„Wo hast du nur diese kriegerische Einstellung her?", lachte Thor und lehnte seine Stirn an die ihre.  
„Ach, na ja… Mein Mann ist so einer, weißt du? Das scheint abzufärben…Kennst du ihn vielleicht?", grinste Jane und sah wie Thor sich ein weiteres Lachen verbiss.  
„Weiß nicht, wen du meinen könntest!", foppte er sie und schenkte seiner geliebten Frau einen weiteren Kuss, der Jane atemlos zurücklies. Dann nahm er sie an der Hand und führte sie etwas abseits von der Traube an Leuten, die sich im Ratssaal gebildet hatte und rief nach einem Diener. Jane sah ihren Mann zunächst noch sehr verwundert an, doch ihr Blick wurde zu schierem Unglauben, als ein Asenjunge zurückkehrte und etwas in der Hand hielt, das Jane einige Tage nicht mehr in der Hand hatte.  
„Gefällt sie dir?", erkundigte sich Thor nachdem er dem Diener die Waffe abgenommen hatte und hielt sie Jane hin. Diese begutachtete die Lanze mit beinahe schon leuchtenden Augen.  
„Ja, sie…sie ist bezaubernd!", stellte Jane fest und nahm die Waffe in die Hand nachdem Thor ihr aufmunternd zugelächelt hatte. Sie war nicht nur bezaubernd…diese Lanze war perfekt. Ihr Gewicht war genau richtig für Jane und die Machart erlaubte es ihr die Lanze sowohl im Nah- als auch im Fernkampf zu nutzen. Die Spitze der Waffe erinnerte entfernt an eine alte Schreibfeder doch Jane wusste, sie war schärfer als so manches Schwert.  
„Eine Framea(*)!", stellte sie fest und lächelte Thor dankbar an. „Vielen Dank, mein Schatz. Sie…ist…ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll!"  
„Schon gut, Liebste!", raunte Thor und küsste seine Frau ein letztes Mal, bevor sie sich endgültig verabschiedeten.  
Loki war derweil noch dabei, sich von Darcy zu verabschieden, Thor sah wie er sie in den Armen hielt und ihr leise etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, was er natürlich nicht hören könnte.

„Wenn dieses Chaos vorbei ist, werde ich nie wieder von deiner Seite weichen, mein Licht!", flüsterte Loki seiner Geliebten ins Ohr und entlockte ihr ein leises Lachen, auch wenn es ihre Augen nicht erreichte.  
„Bitte sei vorsichtig, Loki! Du und Thor scheint den Ärger förmlich anzuziehen!", erwiderte sie und fand sich im nächsten Moment unfähig zu sprechen wieder, weil er ihre Lippen mit seinen verschloss. „Wenn dem so ist, nehme ich das in Kauf, denn mit dem ganzen _Ärger_ kamst auch du in mein Leben!", sagte er, nachdem er den Kuss widerwillig beendete und zog sie fester in seine Arme. Doch letzten Endes musste er seine liebste kleine Chaotin doch loslassen. Auch Loki führte Darcy etwas fort von den Leuten im Saal aber anstatt einen Jungen herbei zu rufen, wie Thor es getan hatte, beschwor er sein Geschenk für Darcy einfach herauf!  
„Heilige…Scheiße!", entfuhr es Darcy als sie das kurze aber scharfe Schwert sah, das Loki in den Händen hielt. Es war nicht länger als sechzig Zentimeter und somit ein Kurzschwert, die Spitze war abgerundet und die Parierstange wand sich in Form eines S(*). Im Knauf, der sich beim Halten unterhalb der Hand befand war etwas eingearbeitet, was Darcy seit Jahren nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.  
Der Stein!  
Der grüne Stein, den sie vor vier Jahren von Thor bekommen hatte und der damals noch einen nicht zu verachtenden Teil seiner Magie enthalten hatte. Darcy hatte ihn zuerst von Thor bekommen, damit sie darauf achtete und sie hatte ihn letztendlich Loki gegeben, nachdem sie ihm seine magischen Kräfte wieder übertragen hatte. Dass er den Stein all die Jahre aufbewahrt hatte und nun sogar in dieses Schwer einarbeiten ließ, trieb Darcy Tränen der Rührung in die Augen.  
„Ich hoffe er wird dich beschützen, solange ich es noch nicht kann. Dieses Schwert ist, denke ich am passendsten für deinen Kampfstil! Aber dennoch…", er sah Darcy eindringlich an. „…achte auf dich und bringe dich nicht unnötig in Gefahr. Eure Aufgabe ist es, die Menschen auf Midgard zu beschützen, falls die Nachtfackeln dort einfallen, aber bitte keine Solo-Touren!"  
Darcy winkte ab und setzte ein lockeres Lächeln auf.  
„Ich pack das schon!"; versicherte sie ihm. „Außerdem bin ich ja nicht allein, oder?"  
„Das stimmt vielleicht, aber du baust gerne Mal Mist, wenn ich nicht da bin!", foppte Loki sie und fing sich einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf ein.  
„ _Ich_ baue Mist?! Wessen Spitzname ist denn hier Herr der Unheils?"  
„Der nebenbei völlig überzogen ist…"  
„Halt jetzt die Klappe, küss mich und dann sieh zu, dass du Thanos in den Hintern trittst!"  
Das ließ sich Loki nicht zwei Mal sagen, er zog Darcy mit seinem freien Arm – da er ja immer noch das Schwert hielt- zu sich und küsste seine geliebte Chaotin, als sähen sie sich tatsächlich zum letzten Mal.  
„Hau sie alle vom Hocker, Kleines!", raunte er ihr zu und sie lachte erneut.  
„Und du tritt diesem Chitauriarsch bitte auch von mir mal kräftig!"

Auf der Erde waren viele Menschen schon im Bilde, was die Möglichkeit eines bevorstehenden Angriffes anging und man versuchte sich so gut wie möglich diejenigen in Sicherheit zu bringen, die nicht mit kämpfen konnten, vor allem junge Kinder und die etwas betagteren Leute. Natürlich konnte man sie nicht, wie früher als ständig nur eine Welt angegriffen wurde, hin und her schicken, denn nun bedrohte Thanos jede Welt im gesamtem Gefüge Yggdrasils. Wie konnte man die Menschen also beschützen?  
Nun, streng genommen waren viele innerhalb der magischen Barriere, die die Magier vor gut vier Jahren geschaffen hatten sicher, doch vergangene Ereignisse hatten gezeigt, dass ihre Feinde durchaus in der Lage waren, diese zu durchqueren und die Bevölkerung der anderen Welten –Alfheim, Vanaheim und Asgard- sahen sich zusätzlich durch die riesige Waffe mit Midgards Essenz bedroht, doch deren Schutz wurde auch von ihren eigenen Leuten übernommen. Auf der Erde kümmerte sich S.H.I.E.L.D. zum größten Teil darum, dass diejenigen die nicht mit kämpfen konnten, beziehungsweise wollten, in das Lager der Schutzorganisation gebracht wurde, dort wo eigentlich die jungen Leute ausgebildet wurden, unterstützt von drei Drachen, die sich um die kleine Siedlung herum positionierten. Taevarth gehörte zu ihnen und die restlichen Drachen teilten sich auf die übrigen bewohnten Welten auf, jeweils zu zweit.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Drachen zwischen den Welten reisen können…", dachte Tony laut nach als er sah wie die riesenhaften Wesen davonflogen.  
„Na ja… wie hätten sie sonst von ihrer Heimat hierher kommen können, als wir sie brauchten…", meinte Pepper und zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie warf einen traurigen Blick zu Taevarth, den sie ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Tony folgte dem Blick seiner Freundin und lächelte. Oft hatte er sie bei den Drachen beobachtet und als sie ihm damals erzählt hatte, wozu diese Geschöpfe im Stande waren, hatte es ihm derbe Anerkennung für die Drachen entlockt.  
„Möchtest du bei den Drachen bleiben und auf die Kinder aufpassen, Schatz? Ich weiß doch, dass das große Kampfgetümmel nichts für dich ist!", bot er Pepper an, während er an einem Teil seiner Rüstung herum schraubte. Sie lächelte ihm dankbar zu und umarmte Tony von hinten.  
„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht… Ich fühle mich sicherer bei ihnen.", flüsterte sie und er grinste verhalten. Ein anderer hätte das jetzt als Beleidigung auffassen können, doch Tony verstand sehr wohl, was sie damit meinte: Er wäre sicherlich damit beschäftigt damit, die Gegner in Schach zu halten, er konnte nicht ständig ein Auge auf sie haben. Da war es schon besser, wenn er sie bei den Drachen, die mit einem Schrei locker-flockig einen Felsen zerlegen konnten, in guten Händen –oder Klauen- war.  
„Ist schon gut, Pepper!", sagte er betont leichthin und drehte sich zu seiner Freundin um. Das fröhliche Lächeln wirkte aufgesetzt, wie selten eins zuvor, sie erkannte es sofort. Er hatte Angst, auch wenn er das nie laut sagen würde. Nicht vor dem Tod, eher davor wieder alles zu verlieren, im schlimmsten Fall sie.  
„Ich liebe dich, Tony!", sagte sie und küsste ihren Geliebten sanft.  
„Ich dich auch, Kleines!", antwortete Tony und klang, als wäre er furchtbar erschöpft. Der Kampf hatte noch nicht einmal begonnen, doch die Reise von Asgard hierher und die hektische Vorbereitung zehrten an jedermanns Nerven, auch an den seinen. Er schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. In Peppers Armen kam er langsam wieder zur Ruhe und nach und nach wich die Sorge vor einer Niederlage der Zuversicht.

Die ruhige Zweisamkeit des Paares wurde jäh gestört, als sie lauter werdende Stimmen hörten, die sich dem Gebäude näherten.  
„Ich sehe nicht ein, dass man mich in Watte packt!", rief eine davon aufgebracht, eindeutig eine weibliche. Tony und Pepper warfen sich einen fragenden Blick zu, doch als die Antwort des Gesprächspartners erklang, wussten sie sofort, um wem es sich handelte.  
„Du wirst auf keinen Fall kämpfen, du bist schwanger! Ich werde weder zulassen, dass du dich in Gefahr begibst, noch unser Kind, komm zur Besinnung…"  
„Tasha und Steve", formte Tony mit den Lippen und ging zur Tür.  
Tatsächlich, dort standen die werdenden Eltern und bemerkten ihren Freund in ihrer recht hitzigen Diskussion gar nicht. Steve stand mit verschränkten Armen vor seiner Freundin die mit vor dem leicht gewachsenen Bauch gefalteten Händen dastand und mit blitzenden Augen zu ihm hochsah.  
„Ich bin eine Kriegerin, Steve! Kein hilfloses Liebchen und…."  
„Es geht nicht nur um dich, gottverdammt! Du musst aufhören nur in deinen Maßstäben zu denken", rief Steve wütend dazwischen und Natasha verdrehte genervt die Augen. Tony und Pepper sahen von einem zum anderen und wussten nicht, für wen sie denn nun Partei ergreifen sollten. Einerseits konnten sie ja Steve verstehen, der die beschützen wollte, die ihm am Herzen lagen, doch auch Natashas Gedanken konnten sie ebenso nachvollziehen: Für jemanden, der sein ganzes Leben auf den Kampf geeicht worden war, stellte es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit dar, nun jemand anderen das Ruder in die Hand zu geben und untätig dazusitzen. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag war es Tony, dem ein Kompromiss einfiel.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn sie mit Pepper zusammen bei den Drachen bleibt und ein Auge auf die Kinder und die Schwächeren hat. Natasha hat eine Aufgabe und ein paar Freundinnen zur Seite, soweit ich weiß sind Jane und Darcy auch dort und sollte es wirklich gefährlich werden fliegen da drei Drachen rum und was _die_ können, wissen wir ja!"  
Natasha und Steve unterbrachen ihr Streitgespräch und sahen ihren Freund fassungslos an.  
„Wo hat er denn auf einmal seine diplomatische Ader her?", flüsterte Natasha ihrem Freund zu und bekam ein Schulterzucken als Antwort.  
„Vielleicht ist das Peppers guter Einfluss!" 

_Alles war bereit, endlich konnte er zuschlagen! Thanos Truppen waren in Position, jede Welt konnte angepeilt werden. Einige seiner Raumschiffe konnten von der Luft aus attackieren, doch viele waren auch nur zum Transport seiner Soldaten da. Die Luftflotte würde er vor allem in Alfheim und Vanaheim einsetzten, die Leute dort hatten keine Luftabwehr, sie wären vollkommen schutzlos. Die elfischen Reiter waren zwar eine Kampftruppe ohnegleichen, selbst Thanos musste das anerkennen, aber gegen eine Bedrohung aus der Luft waren sie fast handlungsunfähig, ihre albernen Bögen würden kaum Schaden machen. Thanos betätigte einen Knopf auf der Bedieneinheit vor sich und Surts Kopf erschien auf dem Display vor ihm.  
„Bist du soweit?", fragte er knapp und der Feuerriese knurrte zustimmend.  
„Die Waffe ist ausgerichtet, wenn es knapp wird, kann ich Midgard jederzeit in Schutt und Asche sprengen!"  
Thanos zeigte eines seiner seltenen, anerkennenden Nicken.  
„Gut! Warte auf mein Zeichen und wenn andere Schiffe dich angreifen, lass das die kleineren Truppen machen, hörst du? Keine Alleingänge, wenn ich sehe, dass du die Essenzenwaffe abfeuerst, ohne ein Kommando von mir, werde ich dich töten. Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
„Ja!", brummte Surt missmutig zurück und sah das Gespräch als beendet, sein Kopf verschwand vom Monitor. Als Surt wieder allein mit seinen Gedanken war, drückte er seinerseits einen Knopf, doch dieses Mal wurde die Kommunikation nicht zu Thanos aufgebaut, sondern zu Malbeth.  
„Was ist, mein Freund?", fragte der Dunkelelf sogleich, als er die Miene seines Kameraden sah. „Markiert der Chitauri wieder den großen Gott?"  
„Du hast ja _keine _Ahnung, Malbeth!", knurrte Surt zurück und Malbeth schnaubte zustimmend. „Der Kerl nimmt mir den ganzen Spaß an der Schlacht! Warte auf mein Zeichen! so ein alter Affe. Bevor der hierher kam haben wir einfach gekämpft und gut. Diese Pläne und Strategien gehen mir auf den Geist…ich will endlich wieder töten!", beschwerte sich der Feuerriese und Malbeth konnte das nur zu gut nachvollziehen. Feuerriesen waren eher grobmotorisch veranlagt, große Warterei oder Befehle befolgen war komplett gegen ihre Natur. Die letzten Jahre hatte er wohl nur überstanden, weil sie sich teilweise in verschiedenen Welten des Kosmos aufgehalten hatten um Leute zu rekrutieren und wegen der Aussicht auf die grenzenlose Macht, die Thanos ihnen versprochen hatte. So hatte er auch Malbeth für sich gewinnen können und einst Loki, bevor dieser geläutert worden war. Doch der Dunkelelf hatte nun andere Prioritäten und der endlose Krieg gehörte nicht dazu. Würde es ihnen heute nicht gelingen, endgültig zu siegen, er und Surt würden sich von dem Chitauri abwenden und allein ihr Glück suchen…Die Zeit das Thanos die Alleinherrschaft der Gruppe hatte, war vorbei!_


	33. 33 - Auf in die Schlacht

**33\. Kapitel – Auf in die Schlacht!**

„Onkel Erynor…wo ist Mama? Warum ist Papa nicht da? Wieso bist du so ernst? Wo kommen die Drachen her?"  
Damion fragte dem alten Elf förmlich Löcher in den Bauch. Er war mit den beiden Kindern, die man ihm anvertraut hatte in Alfheim, in seinem alten Haus in dem großen Baum, geschützt von einem magischen Schutzwall, ähnlich dem auf der Erde, in der Hoffnung es würde den Beschuss von den Raumschiffen abhalten. Doch natürlich hatten die Kinder sofort einen Verdacht geschöpft, als ihre Mütter nicht bei ihnen waren, denn nach den letzten Jahren, wo Jane und Darcy immer bei ihnen gewesen waren, war es jetzt unverständlich für die Kinder, dass die beiden „bei den Männern" kämpften, wie Erynor es zu erklären versucht hatte.  
„Deine Mama hilft deinem Papa die Leute zu beschützen, die sich nicht wehren können…", meinte der Magier behutsam und hob sich den Jungen Thors auf den Schoß. Cara lag neben ihm auf dem Sofa und hatte sich an seine Seite gekuschelt. Auch sie war unruhig, weil ihre Darcy nicht mehr da war, aber nicht nur wegen ihr.  
„Was ist mit Loki?", nuschelte sie und sah mit ihren typischen großen Augen hoch zu Erynor.  
„Er und Thor müssen was sehr wichtiges aus ihrer Welt holen, damit es keiner kaputt machen kann und wenn sie das geschafft haben, werden sie auf Jane und Darcy aufpassen!", sagte er. Mit Jane und Darcy hatte der Elf ausgemacht, dass sie niemals auf eine Frage der Kinder mit dem Satz Dazu bist du noch zu klein, das verstehst du nicht! zu antworten, jedes Mal versuchten sie zumindest es ihnen so zu erklären, dass sie es verstehen würden.  
„Wenn Papa auf meine Mama und Darcy aufpasst, kann ihnen sicher nichts passieren!", meinte Damion überzeugt und Erynor schmunzelte über das grenzenlose Vertrauen des Jungen in seinen Vater.  
„Loki wird ihm helfen!", sagte Cara daraufhin. „Er hat meine Alpträume verjagt und wer böse Träume verjagen kann, der kann auch einen bösen Mann besiegen! Nicht wahr?" Die Halbelfe sah fragend zu Erynor der zustimmend brummte. Wo sie schon einmal beim Thema Träume waren.  
„Cara… Darcy hat gesagt, du hast sehr interessante Träume. Erzähl mir davon…" Darcy hatte ihn gebeten, mehr darüber zu erfahren, weil das Kind angeblich von Dingen träumte, die später geschehen waren, aber sie nicht aus einer Blutlinie von Sehern stammte.  
„Also einmal habe ich von einem großen, hässlichen Mann geträumt, der meiner Darcy wehgetan hat…"  
 _Thanos der sie gefoltert hatte_  
„…und einmal wie Jane hingefallen ist und Onkel Thor ganz traurig war…"  
 _Janes Tod  
_ „Loki der mit einem größeren Loki gesprochen hat"  
 _Lokis Vision von Artaxes_  
Erynor sah das Kind fassungslos an, nachdem sie von all ihren Träumen berichtet hatte. Wie konnte sie so etwas sehen? Wie konnte sie so etwas wissen, sie zählte kaum fünf Sommer!  
„Cara!", begann Erynor eindringlich auf das Mädchen einzureden. „Wenn du wieder so einen Traum hast, kommst du _sofort_ zu mir! Hast du mich verstanden, Kleines? Sofort!"  
Die Augen des Kindes wurden feucht, als Erynor plötzlich die Stimme gehoben und so ernst zu sprechen begonnen hatte. Hatte sie irgendwas Böses gemacht? Das Kind wusste mit der jähen Sorge des Elfen nichts anzufangen und seine Art machte ihr ein wenig Angst. Hätte sie das mit den Träumen verschweigen sollen?

„Seht mal!", rief Clint und deutete zum Himmel. Er stand im Zentrum derer, die sich auf der Erde versammelte hatten und einen Angriff abwarteten, der ohne Zweifel bald folgen würde. Die Avengers bildeten den Kern, während die von Phil und Maria ausgebildeten Leute und jene die etwas vom Kampf verstanden sich um sie herum in Gruppen zusammen getan hatten. Einzig Natasha war nicht bei ihren Leuten, sie war bei Pepper, Jane und Darcy, die diejenigen beschützen sollten, die selbst nicht dazu in der Lage waren. Alle sahen sie auf Clints Ausruf hin zum Himmel. Richtig etwas sehen konnten sie freilich nicht, die Schiffe Thanos' waren mit der dunkelelfischen Tarnvorrichtung ausgerichtet, allerdings konnte man wegen den magischen Wall einen dunklen Schimmer erkennen, der sich bewegte und der ohne Zweifel nicht hierher gehörte.  
Ein zweiter erschien und kurz darauf waren die Menschen scheinbar umzingelt von gut hundert der kleinen Schiffen, die Nachtfackeln transportierten, es war nur ein größeres unter ihnen, das für den Beschuss von oben sorgen sollte, bis die Nachtfackeln den Wall durchbrechen konnten. Würde das geschehen, waren die Menschen der unsauberen Luft außerhalb des Schutzgebietes ausgeliefert, von dem sie der magische Schild im Grunde schützte. Die meisten der Menschen hatten von Tony und Bruce massenweise in den vergangenen Jahren hergestellten Atemmasken bei sich, die sie im Notfall aufsetzen konnten, es gab sogar eine in Hulkgröße.  
Die Schiffe landeten und ein jeder der Menschen, ob Avengers oder Zivilist, machte sich bereit seine Heimat bis aufs Blut zu verteidigen, während sich die Nachtfackeln in Gruppen zu zwanzig zusammenfanden und an drei Stellen positionierten um von mehreren Seiten aus anzugreifen.  
„Scheiße, da kommts!", rief Steve als sich ein heller Funke auf den Wall zubewegte und diesen mit einem lauten Knall traf. Der Boden erzitterte kurz und der Funke zerlief wie Risse auf der magischen Blockade. Sie hatten tatsächlich eine Waffe erfunden, die den Schutzbann ankratzen konnte!  
„Steve, keine Kraftausdrücke!", zog Tony ihn auf, da Steve sich schon des Öfteren über Tonys Gefluche aufgeregt hatte. Von seinem Kameraden bekam er einen leicht genervten Seitenblick, bevor dieser in seinem üblichen „Ich-übernehme-jetzt-mal-das-Steuer-vertraut-mir-bitte!"-Tonfall die Stimme hob und rief:  
„Jeder nächste Treffer könnte die Barriere einreißen! Masken aufsetzen, sofort!"  
Vom Zentrum der Ansammlung der Menschen verteilte sich der Befehl durch die gesamte Masse an Leuten, drang sogar bis zu den Frauen durch, die am S.H.I.E.L.D.- Lager patrouillierten und kurze Zeit später hatte jeder von ihnen den Atemschutz vor der Nase, der sich um Kinn und Nase schloss.  
Erneut bebte der Boden von der Erschütterung eines Geschosses und der magische Wall gab ein knirschendes Geräusch von sich.  
Noch ein Treffer und er würde einreißen.

„Zieht eure Waffen, Mädels!", sagte Natasha und zog eine Waffe, die Tony entwickelt hatte. Sie ähnelte einer gewöhnlichen Pistole war aber um einiges vielseitiger! Bei den vieren hatte die rothaarige Kriegerin in besonderen Umständen das Kommando in die Hand genommen, zum einen weil sie beim Koordinieren nicht so mitten im Getümmel war und außerdem war sie diejenige mit der meisten Kampferfahrung. Einzig Sif übertraf sie noch, doch diese hatte mit ihren Kameraden einen besonderen Auftrag bekommen.  
Auf Natashas Kommando hin zog auch Pepper eine solche Waffe hervor, wie ihre Freundin sie hatte, während Darcy ihr neues Schwert aus der Halterung an ihrem Gürtel zog und Jane ihre Lanze zückte. Beide warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu und lächelten schüchtern. Dass sie sich, wenn es möglich war, gegenseitig den Rücken freihalten würden stand fest, sie waren die besten Freundinnen, ein eingespieltes Team und sie hatten gut drei Jahre gemeinsam trainiert. Sie kannten die Stärken und die Schwächen der anderen so gut wie ihre eigenen.  
Ein drittes Mal erzitterte die Erde, als die Nachtfackeln ihre Waffe auf den Schutzwall feuerten und ein gab einen lauteren Knall als dieser in sich zusammenbrach. Sofort drang die stickige, tote Luft von außerhalb in die Siedlungen und die Atemmasken waren gezwungen, ihren Dienst zu tun.  
 **„Achtet auf euch, Kinder!"** , sagte Taevarth und erhob sich in die Lüfte. **„Ich werde versuchen, ob ich dieses große Luftschiff davon abhalten kann, schlimmeren Schaden zu tun!"**  
Kaum war der Drache in der Luft, drangen auch schon die ersten Nachtfackeln in das Schutzgebiet ein. Nun war es an der Zeit zu zeigen, was sie konnten!

Zu der Zeit als auf Midgard der Wall fiel, hatte sich Odin soeben seine Rüstung angelegt. Er stand nun in voller Montur auf dem höchsten Turm des Palastes. Von dort aus konnte er nahezu alles sehen, was sich der Welt näherte, auch weil Heimdall und Rhyador an seiner Seite weilten. Die Luftflotte Asgards war in Position, ein Befehl ihres Königs und sie würden losfliegen. Ein Trupp von den besseren Kriegern wartete mit Thor und Loki geschützt im unteren Teil des Palastes auf ein Zeichen, dass sie ihren Auftrag erledigen konnten. Wären sie sich sicher, dass keines der Schiffe getarnt am Himmel schwebte, so hätte Odin seine Söhne ohne zu zögern in die Berge geschickt, um Asgards Essenz zu sichern, doch dessen konnten sie sich eben nicht sicher sein. Deshalb würden die beiden mit den Kriegern an ihrer Seite erst aufbrechen, wenn ihr Weg gesichert war.  
„Wisst ihr…", begann der Allvater und stützte sich auf seinen Speer. „Ich werde langsam zu alt für so etwas!"  
„Wie oft habe ich dich das schon sagen hören!", meinte sein Berater amüsiert. „Und dennoch kämpftest du im selben Atemzug wie ein Berserker!"  
Odin lachte leise in sich hinein.  
„Nein, diesmal meine ich es! Wenn wir das überstanden haben, werde ich zurücktreten. Soll einer meiner Söhne den Thron übernehmen, welcher ist mir gleich! Sie sind alt genug und mittlerweile auch besonnen genug, um das unter sich auszumachen!"  
Der König ahnte gar nicht, wie wahr seine Worte doch werden würden…  
„Seht!", rief Heimdall aus und alle folgten seinem Blick und seinem ausgestreckten Arm.  
Aus der Richtung in die der allsehende Krieger deutete kam ein Raumschiff, doch nicht getarnt. Es war auch keines der elfischen Schiffe, die Thanos bisher in den Atmosphären der Welten genutzt hatte, dieses Mal war es sein eigenen.  
„Bei den neun Welten, ist das _hässlich_!", meinte Rhyador und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.  
„Es wird nicht das einzige sein, so wie ich diesen Bastard kenne!", grollte Odin und er sollte recht behalten. Um das riesige Flaggschiff, ungesehen von allen, schwirrten kleinere, die für die Attacken vorgesehen waren. Thanos großes Schiff diente lediglich seinem großen, wohl studiertem Auftritt als Eroberer.  
„Schicke die erste Flotte los, Rhyador!", befahl Odin seinem Vertrauten und dieser gab sogleich das vereinbarte Zeichen. Gut zwanzig kleine asische Luftschiffe flogen los und feuerten einige Testschüsse ab. Sogleich wurde das Feuer seitens der Nachtfackeln erwidert und die getarnten Schiffe erschienen nun auch, nachdem man ohnehin ihre Position ausmachen konnte.  
Das riesige Schiff aber verharrte über dem Weltenmeer, welches man bloß über die leuchtende Brücke zum Bifröst überqueren konnte.  
„Verdammt, jetzt können wir deine Söhne nicht einfach losschicken!", meinte Rhyador und sah zu, wie ein weiteres Schiff kam und landete. Die Krieger darin kamen aber kaum dazu, die zivile Bevölkerung Asgards anzugreifen, denn die asischen Kämpfer standen schon in den Startlöchern.  
„So wie ich meine Söhne kenne, werden sie dennoch losreiten!", konterte Odin und ließ seinen Freund eine weitere Flotte an Luftschiffen losfliegen.

Etliche Etagen weiter unten sahen Thor und Loki zu, wie die Krieger ihres Vaters gegen die Nachtfackeln angingen und die Luftschiffe Asgards das große, hässliche Flaggschiff von Thanos umschwirrten wie Hummeln.  
„Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein!", grollte Thor, als er sah wie ein kleines Schiff sich ungesehen von dem großen Ungetüm entfernte und verschwand.  
„Was ist?", fragte Loki und sah gerade noch einen Zipfel des Raumschiffes, bevor es verschwand. „Oh… wollen wir mal raten, wer das ist?"  
„Ich verwette meinen besten Metkrug, dass das Thanos war!", sagte Thor wütend und sein Griff um Mjöllnir wurde so fest, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.  
„Lieber nicht, mein Guter!", lachte Loki doch auch er blickte dem Schiff besorgt hinterher. „Dazu hängst du viel zu sehr an dem Teil! Also, wenn Thanos sich heimlich still und leise von einem großen Kampf davonstiehlt kann das nur eines bedeuten!"  
„Dass er feige ist?", fragte Thor und Loki schüttelte den Kopf, mit einer Miene die immer ernster wurde.  
„Er weiß, wo die Essenz ist!", sagte er und die Blicke der Brüder trafen sich. Ohne ein weiteres Wort gaben sie den Pferden, auf denen sie saßen ein Zeichen und die Tiere galoppierten los.  
Wenn Thanos wusste, wo sich Asgards Essenz befand, war es nur eine Sache von Minuten um sie sich unter den Nagel zu reißen, außer sie beide würden ihn abhalten können.  
Sie mussten es sogar, denn sollten sie versagen, wäre dies das Ende Yggdrasils! 

_Darcy lag blutend im Staub, eine widerliche Kreatur beugte sich über sie und lachte grunzend…  
Cara wollte laufen, wollte ihre Darcy beschützen aber ihre Füße taten keine einzige Bewegung! Sie wollte schreien aber kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen.  
Darcy!, hallte es durch ihr Köpfchen und das Mädchen weinte, als dieses Biest ihrer Tante das Schwert aus der Hand nahm und weit ausholte…er würde ihr den Kopf abschlagen, wenn sie nichts tat…_

„DARCY!", schrie ein helles Kinderstimmchen auf und mit einem Ruck war Cara wieder wach. Sie war auf Erynors Schoß eingeschlafen, doch kaum hatte der Schlaf das Mädchen übermannt, kehrten die furchtbaren Träume zurück. Keinen Augenblick später lag das Kind in einer tröstenden Umarmung von Erynor und er redete leise in der elfischen Sprache auf sie ein, bis ihr kleines Herz wieder normal schlug und der größte Schrecken überwunden war.  
„Was hast du geträumt, Cara?", fragte er leise und strich ihr durch die wirren Locken. Damion saß daneben und musterte seine beste Freundin besorgt. Das Kinderherz wurde schwer als er sah, wie sehr sich das Mädchen fürchtete.  
„Darcy… jemand will ihr wehtun… ihr…ihr Kopf! Onkel Erynor, ich will zu meiner Darcy!"  
„Cara, wir können nicht zu ihr, es ist gefährlich!", versuchte der Elf das Kind zu beruhigen, doch Cara ließ nicht locker!  
„Ich muss doch auf sie aufpassen, ich hab sie lieb…wenn ihr nun jemand wehtut?"  
„Niemand wird ihr wehtun, deine Darcy kann doch kämpfen! Sie wird sich zu wehren wissen!"  
„ _Bring mich zu Darcy!_ ", rief das Kind ungehalten aus und nicht einmal Damion konnte sie beruhigen, wie er es sonst machte.  
Erynor seufzte schwer. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er nun tun sollte. Wenn er mit den Kindern nach Midgard ging, würden die beiden Frauen wie Rachegeister auf ihn losgehen, weil er ihre Kinder in Gefahr gebracht hatte doch Cara würde keine Ruhe geben, bis sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass es ihrer Darcy gut ging und wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, nachdem was Cara bisher geträumt hatte …begann auch er sich Sorgen um das chaotischen Menschenkind zu machen, dass ihm wie ein Tochter war.  
Sollte er es wagen?

Die Luftflotte der Eisriesen hatte einiges von den Dunkelelfen übernommen, wie zum Beispiel den Antrieb oder die Tarnvorrichtung. Die meisten davon waren, von Eisriesen gesteuert, in Alfheim und Vanaheim, weil diese Welten keine Luftabwehr hatten, doch zwei der jotun'schen Schiffe flogen gerade los, mit einer recht bunt zusammen gewürfelten Besatzung. In einem davon befanden sich zwei Krieger die unterschiedlicher nicht hätten sein können, aber dennoch durch eines verbunden waren, ihre enge Freundschaft zu Loki.  
Aglaron und Borik steuerten eines der Schiffe und hielten in diesem Augenblick auf das Schiff zu, in dem sich Surt und die Waffe mit Midgards Essenz befanden. Ziel der Unternehmung war es, den Feuerriesen abzulenken und zu reizen. Wenn es ihnen gelingen würde, konnten sie mit etwas Glück erreichen, dass Surt die Waffe frühzeitig abfeuerte und sie damit gleich zerstörte. Natürlich war das ein Himmelfahrtskommando im doppelten Sinne, aber war diese gefährliche Waffe erst einmal aus dem Spiel waren die Chancen weitaus besser verteilt.  
Das andere Schiff war mit den Tapferen Drei und Lady Sif bemannt und wurde von einem jüngeren, den Asen gegenüber aufgeschlosseneren, Eisriesen gesteuert. Sie hatten die Aufgabe bekommen, herauszufinden in welchem der Raumschiffe sich Malbeth befand, denn er war der einzige der Weltenfresser, der scheinbar nicht direkt in Aktion trat und wenn sie ihn in der Hand hätten, würden es sich die beiden anderen vielleicht überlegen, ihren Plan durchzuführen…auch wenn das ein sehr großes Vielleicht war. 

Die Schlacht um das Schicksal Yggdrasils hatte begonnen!


	34. 34 - Vergreif dich nicht an Löwenjungen!

**34\. Kapitel – Vergreif' dich nicht an Löwenjungen!**

Von allen Seiten stürmten Nachtfackeln in die Siedlung und griffen die Menschen an. Die von Phil ausgebildeten Leute waren zwar alle recht jung, doch wehrten sie sich nicht minder verbissen und stark wie es die Avengers taten. Phil stand mit Maria an einem Weg, der zwischen die Häuser des Zentrallagers führte und bildete mit ein paar der erfahreneren Leute einen Engpass, damit die Angreifer nicht so einfach in ihr Lager stürmen konnten. Er trug die Waffe bei sich, die er einst gegen Loki geführt hatte, bevor dieser ihn getötet hatte. Unter den Leuten, die Phil bei sich hatte, befand sich auch Eric Selvigg, der zwar nicht wirklich ein erfahrener Kämpfer war, aber dennoch ein zäher Kerl wenn es darauf ankam.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie ein so guter Schütze sind, Mr. Selvigg!", rief Phil von der anderen Straßenseite zu ihm herüber und feuerte im selben Atemzug die Waffe, die so funktionierte wie der asische Destroyer auf eine kleine Truppe widerlich grölender Nachtfackeln.  
„Wie auch, es kam ja nie zum Ernstfall!", tönte es von dem Wissenschaftler zurück, bevor dieser mit einem gezielten Schuss ebenfalls einen Angreifer niederstreckte. Maria sah kurz mit einem schüchternen Lächeln zwischen den beiden Älteren hin und her, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Aufgabe widmete, die da lautete: Halte die Nachtfackeln auf!  
Nicht gar zu weit von den dreien entfernt hielt sich Tony mit Steve und die beiden gingen ebenfalls auf die Eindringlinge los, mit einer Wut wie sie nur jenen zu eigen waren, die ihre Heimat beschützen wollten.  
„Hinter dir!", rief Tony seinem –er würde sich hüten das laut zu sagen- besten Freund zu und veranlasste diesen dazu, sich gerade noch rechtzeitig umzudrehen, bevor ein Nachtfackelkrieger sich mit einem gurgelnden Fauchen auf ihn hätte stürzen können. Stattdessen landete Captain Americas Schild in dem Gesicht der Bestie, zertrümmerte einige wichtige Knochen und ließ das Wesen an inneren Blutungen zu Grunde gehen.  
„Danke!", rief Steve seinem Kameraden zu und bekam von diesen ein knappes Kopfnicken. Tony hätte ja gegrinst, aber durch die Maske seines Iron Man – Anzugs konnte man sein Gesicht nicht erkennen.  
„Keine Ursache, mein Kleiner!", sagte er und gerade stürmte eine weitere Gruppe ihrer Angreifer auf das Duo zu, das bei den Avengers schon für so manchen Lacher gesorgt hatte. Tony seufzte gespielt dramatisch auf. „Die haben wohl niemals genug, oder?"  
„Mittlerweile müsstest du die Ideologie von Thanos' Leuten doch verstanden haben, oder?", fragte Steve im selben Atemzug, in dem er einen weiteren Krieger ausschaltete und während sein Teamkollege gerade einen zu Pulver zerschoss, gab dieser ein recht unartikuliertes „Hä?!" als Antwort. Nun war es an Steve zu Seufzen und der Soldat deutete auf die Nachtfackeln.  
„Die armen Viecher bekommen eingetrichtert uns bis zum Ende zu bekämpfen! Die kennen's nicht anders!"  
„Willst du etwa sagen, du hast Mitleid mit _denen?_ ", kam es ungewöhnlich hoch von Tony. Während ihres Gespräches hatten die beiden nicht aufgehört, ihre Angreifer abzuwehren, mit allen Mitteln die sie aufbringen konnten, weshalb Steves Aussage auch so unglaublich war.  
„Nun ein wenig!", gab dieser gerade zu, doch dieser Satz bekam durch die Tatsache, dass er einem der Nachtfackeln gerade den Kopf mit seinem Schild abtrennte einen leicht morbide-ironischen Hauch. „Das hindert mich aber nicht daran, sie davon abzuhalten, alle hier zu töten!", meinte er, als er sah wie sich das Gesicht von Iron Man ihm zuwandte und er war sich sicher, dass Tony ihm hinter der Maske einen ungläubigen Blick zuwarf.  
„Ich wollte mir gerade Sorgen machen!", sagte dieser schließlich und erneut gingen die beiden auf die anstürmenden Nachtfackeln los.  
Nicht nur die beiden gaben ein wunderbares Kampfduo ab, auch Clint und Hulk machen den Avengers alle Ehre und gaben dabei außerdem einen recht drolligen Anblick zum Besten: Während Hulk mit seinen bloßen Händen in feinster „Draufhau'n!"-Manier jeden Gegner –die er tatsächlich gut von seinen eigenen Leuten zu unterscheiden wusste- förmlich zu Brei verarbeitete, was eine unschöne Geräuschkulisse für die anderen lieferte, saß Clint Barton auf dessen Schultern und schoss auf jeden Nachtfackelkrieger der in sein Blickfeld stolperte und selten verfehlte der Schütze ein Ziel!  
„Etwas mehr nach links, mein Großer!", bat Clint seinen Kampfgefährten und bekam ein Brummen als Signal, dass der grünhäutige Riese ihn verstanden hatte. Keine Sekunde später wandte sich der Hulk tatsächlich ein wenig mehr in die gewünschte Richtung und ein weiterer von Clints Pfeilen traf sein Ziel. Im selben Atemzug musste sich der Bogenschütze allerdings recht ungelenk an den Ohren seines Freundes festhalten, als dieser in einem kurzem Anflug von Raserei auf eine Gruppe Nachtfackeln zusprang und diese förmlich zertrampelte. Als der Hulk das unangenehme Ziehen an der Ohrmuschel spürte, fauchte er Clint unwirsch und vor allem unartikuliert an, was diesem ein entschuldigendes Lachen und ein „Dafür geb' ich dir morgen einen aus!" entlockte. Die Frage, ob es für sie alle denn überhaupt noch ein Morgen geben würde, verdrängte Clint in den hintersten Winkel seines Verstandes. Eine Explosion sandte einen lauten Knall durch die Siedlungen und sowohl Clint als auch sein Freund wandten sich mit perplexen Mienen dem Ursprung des Kraches zu.  
Dabei handelte es sich um das ehemalige Ausbildungslager von S.H.I.E.L.D und die Ursache war niemand anderes als Pepper. Diese kämpfte zusammen mit Jane, Darcy und Natasha wie ein Mann und wären ihre Liebsten dabei gewesen, hätte wohl der eine oder andere einen anerkennenden Pfiff ausgestoßen, wenn er gesehen hätte was der blanke Wille sein Leben und seine Heimat zu beschützen aus jenen machen konnte, die sich was das Kämpfen anging gerade einmal auf den oberen Anfängerleveln befanden. Bis vor kurzem hatten die vier Frauen in einer Linie gekämpft um den eindringenden Nachtfackeln den Zugang zum Lager, wo sich all jene aufhielten, die Schutz brauchten und nicht im Stande waren zu kämpfen. Doch nun waren nur noch Natasha und Pepper dabei, den Eingang zu beschützen, da sich um Jane und Darcy, die nun Rücken an Rücken standen, ein dichter Kreis gebildet hatte. Letztere teilte mit ihrem Kurzschwert einige tödliche Stiche gen Gegner aus, dabei den ganzen Zorn der sich über die letzten Jahre aufgestaut hatte freien Lauf lassend. Vor allem auf Thanos war die ehemalige Studentin wütend, nicht zuletzt wegen dieser dreckigen Aktion mit ihrer Haut, die er sich geleistet hatte um an Loki heranzukommen.  
Auch Jane kämpfte mit einer Wut im Bauch, die sonst nicht zu der besonnenen Wissenschaftlerin passen wollte, doch allein die Vorstellung was mit ihrer kleinen Familie passieren würde, sollten sie verlieren, schenkten der eher schmächtigen jungen Frau Bärenkräfte. Mit ihrer Lanze zog sie einen gefährlichen Halbkreis, mal hier mal dort einen Krieger aus dem feindlichen Lager aufspießend oder mit der Spitze herbe Schnittwunden zufügend. Die glänzende Spitze war mittlerweile in dem dreckigen Farbton des Nachtfackelblutes getränkt und auch Janes Gesicht „zierten" ein paar Spritzer davon. Der Kreis um die beiden wurde immer enger und sie gerieten zunehmend in Bedrängnis, auch deshalb weil sie aufpassen mussten, die jeweils andere nicht versehentlich zu verletzen.  
Pepper war es, die mitbekam wie bedrohlich es für ihre Freundinnen wurde. Sie selbst war aber gerade viel zu eingespannt, als dass sie in der Lage gewesen wäre einzugreifen und hilfesuchend wandte sie ihren Blick gen Himmel.  
Taevarth!, flehte sie in Gedanken, hoffend der Drache würde sich in ihrer Nähe aufhalten und tatsächlich… Einen Augenblick nach ihrem stummen Hilferuf glitt das magische Wesen über den Eingangsplatz zum Lager und auch er sah, wie gefährlich es für die beiden jüngeren Kriegerinnen wurde.  
„ _ **Wünschst du, dass ich eingreife, Kind?**_ ", fragte der Drache an Pepper gewandt und entlockte dieser, obwohl sie gerade dabei war einen Nachtfackelsoldaten mit ihrer Waffe zu rösten, ein müdes Lächeln. _Kind!_ Das war des Drachen Eigenart, sie anzusprechen, egal ob sie schon lange die Schwelle zum Erwachsensein überschritten hatten. Für die Drachen waren sie alle noch Kinder.  
„Schaffst du es, ohne die beiden Mädels mit zu verletzen?", rief Pepper Taevarth zu und für einen Moment glaubte die Frau ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Drachen zu sehen bevor dieser tief Luft holte und einen kehligen Schrei in Richtung der Gruppe ausstieß, die Jane und Darcy umzingelt hatten. Es klang wie Worte, die der Drache schrie, doch für keinen –außer vielleicht den anderen Drachen- war es verständlich, _was_ er da brüllte. Der Effekt jedoch war nicht zu verachten: Es gab einen lauten Knall, die Nachtfackeln verloren das Gleichgewicht, taumelten und einige vielen sogar hin, während die beiden jungen Frauen im Zentrum unversehrt dastanden und sich verwundert umsahen. Als sie den Drachen erblickten, der über Pepper flog und die Frau unter ihm, die ihnen entgegen grinste, lachten sie erleichtert auf. Doch bei dem, was sie danach hörten, tropfte das Lächeln aus ihren Gesichtern während sie glaubten einen eisigen Brocken in der Magengrube zu haben.  
„Darcy!"  
„Mama!"  
Dieser Ruf klang zweistimmig über die Ebene und als die beiden Frauen sich hektisch umwandten, gefror ihnen das sprichwörtliche Blut in den Adern, als nichts als pure Angst sie einzufangen drohte.  
Dort keine fünf Schritte von ihnen entfernt, geschützt von einem magischen Bannkreis, war Erynor und an seiner Seite hielten sich …  
„Cara…"  
„Damion…"  
Wie ihre Kinder hatten sie es ausgesprochen wie eine und mit schockiert bis vorwurfsvollen Blicken bedachten sie den Elfen.  
„Erynor, was soll das?!", rief Jane ihrem Mentor entgegen der ihren Blick schuldbewusst erwiderte. Darcy stand neben ihrer besten Freundin und wäre sie nicht so fassungslos über den Umstand, dass der Elf mit ihrer Nichte mitten im Schlachtfeld vor ihr stand, sie hätte ihn wohl kräftig die Meinung gegeigt!  
„Es tut mir leid…", begann Erynor und kam einige Schritte auf seine beiden Schützlinge zu. „… aber Cara, sie hat… Darcy sie hat wieder geträumt!" Er bedachte die junge Frau mit einem vielsagenden Blick und diese kniete sich vor ihre „Kleine", bewusst darauf achtend, dass sie ihr blutiges Schwert nicht zu sehen bekam.  
„Stimmt das, Cara?"  
„Da war so einer…", das Elfenmädchen zeigte auf einen niedergestreckten Nachtfackelkrieger keine zwei Meter neben ihnen. „… und wollte dir wehtun! Richtig doll' wehtun…" Caras Stimme wurde immer weinerlicher und die ersten Tränchen kullerten über die Kinderwange. Dieser Ort war wirklich nichts für die beiden Kinder, schon gar nicht jetzt, wo ein weiterer Trupp Nachtfackeln auf sie zukam. Die beiden Frauen waren noch so perplex wegen der Anwesenheit ihrer Kinder, dass sie es kaum mitbekamen. Natasha sah es jedoch und versuchte ihre Freundinnen zu warnen.  
„Mädels! Aufpassen!"  
Ruckartig rissen Jane und Darcy die Köpfe herum und sahen die kleine Schar an Kämpfern auf sie zu stürmen. In Janes Kopf ratterte es hektisch: Die Kinder mussten aus der Schusslinie, irgendwohin wo sie sicher waren, sofort!  
„Erynor, geh wieder zurück nach Alfheim!", forderte sie ihren Freund auf und sogleich protestierte Cara:  
„Aber wenn der böse Mann Darcy wehtun will?"  
„Ich werde sie beschützen, Liebes!", versicherte Jane und lächelte der Nichte ihrer besten Freundin aufmunternd zu, etwas das die kleine Halbelfe nur mäßig beruhigte.  
„Geht zu den anderen!", meinte Darcy und deutete auf das Lager von S.H.I.E.L.D, wo bereits anderer Frauen, Kinder und Leute waren, die nicht kämpften. „Da kann euch erst einmal nichts passieren!"  
Erynor nickte den beiden kurz zu und schickte sich an, dorthin zu gehen. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, glaubte er, dass es in Alfheim zurzeit ohnehin nicht viel besser aussah und hier waren die beiden Kinder in der Nähe ihrer Mütter, was sie vielleicht ruhiger stimmte.  
Cara war zwar noch immer etwas unruhig, fügte sich aber der Entscheidung und trippelte, genau wie ihr bester Freund, der sich die ganze Zeit ziemlich still gehalten hatte, hinter dem alten Elfenmagier her. Die drei waren nicht weit von dem Zugang zu dem Lager entfernt, da gab es einen heftigen Rums und Erynor sackte neben den Kindern zusammen, ein rotes Rinnsal lief zwischen den weißblonden, langem Haar hervor. Der Bannkreis des Elfen, der zwar sämtliche Geschosse hatte abwehren können, hatte ihn nicht vor brachialer, stumpfer Gewalteinwirkung geschützt und getroffen von einer Art Keule, war Erynor außer Gefecht gesetzt.  
Der Nachtfackelkrieger der sich an die drei herangeschlichen hatte, wandte sich mit einem Grollen zu den beiden Kindern, die gebannt auf das „Monster" sahen, wie sie das Wesen in Gedanken betitelten. Ein ehrenhafter Krieger hätte sich jetzt abgewandt, denn keiner der ein ordentliches Verständnis von Moral und Anstand besaß, erhob die Hand gegen ein wehrloses Kind. Doch bei den Nachtfackeln handelte es sich nicht um eine Spezies, die über Jahrhunderte eine Philosophie aufgebaut hatte oder sich auf Moralvorstellungen verstand, sondern von Thanos hochgezüchtete Wesen, deren Verstand sich auf weniges beschränkte und „Keine Kinder angreifen", gehörte definitiv nicht dazu!  
Mit einem abscheulichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hob der Krieger seine Keule und holte zum Schlag aus. Was gerade geschah drang erst jetzt richtig zu Damion durch und auch Caras Sinne schlugen Alarm. Einem Impuls nachgebend, taten die beiden Kinder genau das, was wohl jeder in dieser Situation tun würde, der nicht in der Lage war, sich gegen eine solchen Gegner zur Wehr zu setzen: Sie schrien laut und hell auf, dass es dem Nachtfackelsoldaten in den Ohren klingelte.

Alarmiert von dem Schrei der Kinder wandten Jane und Darcy, die eben wieder den Kampf aufgenommen hatten, da sie ihre Kinder bei Erynor in Sicherheit wähnten, sich dem Ursprung des Lärmes zu und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag war es, als würde Eis anstatt Blut durch ihre Adern fließen. Beide dachten in diesem Augenblick genau dasselbe:  
Nicht mein Kind, NICHT _mein_ Kind!  
Ohne sich auch nur abgesprochen zu haben oder sich einen Blick zuzuwerfen, rannten die beiden Frauen mit erhobenen Waffen auf den Unhold zu, der soeben die beiden Kinder bedrohten, die ihnen das Liebste in den neun Welten waren. Zu ihrer Verzweiflung sahen sie, wie weitere Nachtfackeln auf sie zugingen, jetzt galt es schnell zu sein!  
Der Krieger mit der Keule wurde erledigt, kaum dass er richtig angreifen konnte. Jane hatte ihre Lanze, die sie sonst nutzte, indem sie die Spitze ihren Gegner zwischen Hals und Schulter stieß, geworfen. Zu ihren Glück hatten ihre Kinder die Augen geschlossen, in feinster „Was ich nicht sehe, ist nicht da und kann mir nicht wehtun"-Manier und sahen so nicht, wie die Lanze von Jane den Krieger von hinten durchbohrten und am Hals wieder herauskamen. Darcy stand ihrer besten Freundin nicht im Geringsten nach. Ihre ganze Kraft aus der Wut darüber, was um ein Haar passiert wäre, beziehend schlug sie einem Nachtfackelkrieger, der das Werk seines Keule schwingenden und nun durchbohrten Kollegen vollenden wollte, im Lauf den Kopf ab und war im nächsten Moment neben Erynor und den beiden Kindern.  
„Geht es euch gut?!", fragte sie atemlos und untersuchte ihre Nichte genau auf Verletzungen, doch das Kind winkte ab.  
„Uns ist nix passiert aber…", sie zeigte auf den Elfenmagier, der noch immer bewusstlos am Boden lag. Nun war auch Jane bei ihrem Sohn und schloss ihren Sohn mit einem schwer unterdrückten Schluchzer in die Arme. Die beiden hätten nichts lieber getan, als ihre Kinder zu umarmen und nicht mehr loszulassen, aber der weitere Ansturm ihrer Feinde ließ das nicht zu.  
„Wir müssen ihn hier wegbringen und die Kinder auch…", meinte Darcy entschlossen und der Griff um ihr Schwert wurde fester. Es war nur ein Katzensprung bis zum Lagereingang, aber in der gegenwärtigen Lage war jeder Schritt ein Risiko. Natasha erkannte das Dilemma der beiden und beschloss wieder, ihren Freundinnen zu helfen.  
Wo ich schon nicht kämpfen darf!, grummelte sie in Gedanken und schloss zu der Gruppe auf, die sich um den am Boden liegenden Elfen versammelt hatte.  
„Ich bring sie fort!", bot sie an und ging auch in die Knie um sich Erynor über die Schulter zu werfen. „Aber tut mir einen Gefallen und erschlagt ein paar für mich mit, ja?!"  
Sie schenkte den beiden, noch immer aufgewühlten Frauen ein aufmunterndes Grinsen zu und nachdem ihre Mütter ihnen zugenickt hatten, schlossen sich die beiden Kinder der rothaarigen Frau an, die beiden Anblick der beiden kleinen, ziemlich niedlichen Knubbelchen von einem warmen Gefühl erfasst wurde. In ein paar Monaten würde sie ein Kind bekommen und vielleicht war er –oder sie- eines Tages auch so ein süßes Ding.  
„Kommt mit, ihr zwei! Eure beiden Mamas müssen noch ein paar Ärsche aufrei…ähm… ein paar von den bösen Männern übers Knie legen!", korrigierte sie sich hastig, in der Hoffnung den beiden keine Flöhe in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben. Doch ihr kleiner Verpatzer hatte auch sein Gutes, denn es lenkte Cara und Damion recht gut von der Bedrohung ab, die über ihnen allen schwebte.  
Natasha behielt Recht!  
Während die ehemalige Auftragskillerin die beiden Kinder in Sicherheit brachte, bedachten die beiden Frauen die auf sie zustürmenden Nachtfackeln mit Blicken, die so manchen großen Eisriesenkrieger dazu gebracht hätten, sich winselnd in ein Eckchen zu verziehen. Wenn es eines gab, das man nicht tun sollte, dann war es, sich an dem Kind einer Mutter zu vergreifen, ganz gleich ob es das eigene Kind war oder man sich des Kindes „nur" angenommen hatte. Egal um welche Spezies es sich handelte, jede Frau wurde zu einer Löwin, wenn eines ihrer Kinder bedroht worden war und genau das war jetzt mit Jane und Darcy geschehen.  
Woher sie die Kraft genommen hatten, konnte später keine mehr so genau sagen, ob es der gerechte Zorn war, der sich ihrer bemächtigt hatte oder ob sie einfach nur vor Wut darüber, dass man beinahe ihren Kindern etwas angetan hätte in blinde Raserei verfallen waren? Es hätte beides sein können und eben jenem Umstand war es zu verdanken, dass sie sich den anstürmenden Kriegern stellten, wie einer! Nun standen sie zwar nicht Rücken an Rücken aber nebeneinander konnten sie sich gegenseitig ebenfalls wunderbar decken und Attacken zuspielen. So stieß Jane in einem Anfall von Kreativität einem der Nachtfackelkrieger mit der stumpfen Rückseite ihrer Lanze in die Kniekehle so dass dieser vorüberfiel, direkt in Darcys Schwert hinein. Ihrer Angriffe gingen so schnell von statten, dass Pepper, die zwar selbst beschäftigt war, aber hin und wieder einen Blick auf ihre wie zwei Rachegötter wütende Freundinnen warf, gar nicht ausmachen konnte welcher Arm zu wem gehörte.  
Frauen, die ihr Kind zu schützen gedachten, waren nicht zu unterschätzen!


	35. 35 - Ungewöhnliche Missionen

**35\. Kapitel – Ungewöhnliche Missionen**

Eines der wenigen Schiffe aus der Flotte Jotunheims, das in der Lage außerhalb der Atmosphäre zu fliegen zog leise seine Bahnen, darauf bedacht keine große Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Neben den Eisriesen, die dieses Transportmittel ohnehin schon fast bewohnten und es zum Laufen – oder eher fliegen- brachten, war jemand an Bord, den man so gar nicht auf einem Raumschiff der Eisriesen vermutet hätte: Ein Lichtelf!  
Aglaron fühlte sich, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, ziemlich unwohl unter all diesen Giganten mit den grimmigen Mienen, doch sie behandelten ihn nicht schlecht. Vor allem Borik, der Eisriese mit dem sich Loki während seiner Reise zu seinem Volk angefreundet hatte, schien das Gespräch mit dem Elfen regelrecht zu suchen. Man konnte es den Riesen allerdings auch nicht verübeln, dass sie sich so erfreut jeden zuwandten der nun mit ihnen zusammenarbeitete. Aufgrund ihrer Auseinandersetzungen mit Odin und seinen Leuten waren die Eisriesen Jahrhunderte lang von den anderen Völkern nahezu gemieden worden. Ja der Streit zwischen Laufey und Odin hatte so vieles zerstört, doch nun schien sich die frostige Stimmung so langsam aufzutauen, dank Loki und seiner kleinen diplomatischen Mission vor ein paar Tagen.  
„Also habt ihr zwei 'ne Menge Scheiß getrieben als Knirpse!?", hakte Borik gerade nach, als Aglaron gerade einen kleinen Schwank aus der Zeit, zu der Loki in Alfheim studiert hatte, zum Besten gegeben hatte. Eben jene Geschichte, die Erynor vor Kurzem erst den beiden Kindern erzählt hatte.  
„Na ja… so würde ich das nicht ausdrücken!", meinte der Elf und setze den kleinen Becher an, den man ihm gereicht hatte. Oh, dieser Frostnektar war tatsächlich ein wunderbares Getränk, wie er hatte feststellen müssen. Aglaron nahm einen weiteren Schluck, bevor er fortfuhr.  
„Wir waren eben jung und hatten wieder jeder Jugendliche einfach unsere Grenzen austesten wollen!", grinste er und Borik nickte zustimmend. Auch die jungen Eisriesen trieben reichlich Bockmist, wenn sie in die kritische Phase zwischen Kind und Erwachsenem gerieten, die wohl für alle Heranwachsende jeder Spezies eine kleine Hürde war. Wenn Borik daran dachte, was er als Eisriesenjüngling so alles getrieben hatte, schlich sich immer ein ziemlich schelmisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht, das dem von Loki derbe Konkurrenz machen konnte.  
Doch die gelöste Stimmung die gerade in der Kommandobrücke des Schiffes herrschte verpuffte mit einem Mal, als plötzlich ein Alarmsignal ertönte und alle Eisriesen wie aufgescheucht umher eilten.  
„Was ist los?", fragte Aglaron und erhob sich, im Bestreben Borik nicht von der Seite zu weiche. Dieser war mit gerunzelter Stirn und besorgter Miene aufgestanden und zu einer der jüngeren Riesinnen an einem der Überwachungsmonitoren gelaufen.  
„Irgendwelche Unregelmäßigkeiten, Skorpa?", fragte er die Riesin mit etwas sehr kantigen Gesichtszügen, deren helle Augen unablässig über den Monitor huschten.  
„Ich glaube, wir haben es gefunden!", meinte sie mit einer sanften Stimme, die so gar nicht zu ihrem recht groben Erscheinungsbild passen wollte. Die Eisriesin deutete auf einen helleren Punkt auf dem Monitor und dann auf ein Bild dass sich beim darauf tippen öffnete. Borik und Aglaron blieb gleichermaßen die Luft weg, bei dem gigantischen Ungetüm an Raumschiff das sich zeigte. Es sah aus wie einer der Ozeandampfer die die Menschen gehabt hatten, bevor Thanos ihre Gesellschaft beinahe komplett ausgelöscht und die Menschheit in eine fast vorindustrielle Zeit zurückgeworfen hatte, wenn es da nicht die Magie und den Einfallsreichtum von Tony Stark gegeben hätte. Das Raumschiff hatte gut und gerne die fünffache Länge des Transportmittels in dem sie selbst sich befanden und an der unteren Seite befand sich eine spitz zulaufende Mündung, an deren Spitze es hell leuchtete.  
„Das ist bestimmt die Waffe!", hauchte Aglaron ehrfürchtig. In diesem Ungetüm von Raumschiff schlummerte der Geist von Midgard, die Essenz, der Ursprung deren Lebens. Einige Wissenschaftler waren der Essenz einst gefährlich nahe gekommen und hatten diese „Gaya" getauft, etwas dass sich leider nicht ganz unter den Menschen hatte verbreiten können. Dem Kern des Lebens einer Welt so nahe zu kommen, dass man es _sehen_ konnte, war etwas womit sich wenige rühmen konnten. Doch ihre Mission sah auch nicht vor, dass sie sich im Glanz dieser Macht sonnen sollten.  
Es war ihre Aufgabe, den Kommandanten des Schiffes zu reizen, anzustacheln und dafür zu sorgen, dass er sich zu einem unvorsichtigen Manöver hinreißen ließ. Mit etwas Glück hatte Thanos jemanden mit einem starken Temperament ans Steuer dieses Ungetüms gesetzt –wenn sie wüssten, _wie_ temperamentvoll!- und es würde nicht gar so schwer werden, den Kommandanten dazu zu bringen auf Midgard zu feuern. Aber es durfte keine andere Welt erwischen, sonst wäre diese rettungslos verloren!  
„Nervös, Kleiner?", brummte Borik dem Elfen zu seiner Rechten zu und dieser nickte geistesabwesend mit den Kopf. Dann wurde ihm erst einmal klar, was er da gerade getan und schüttelte sich hastig.  
„Was? Ähm, nein! Elfen werden nicht nervös! Ich bin… angespannt!", meinte Aglaron und straffte die Schultern. Borik lachte dröhnend auf und schlug dem Elfen kameradschaftlich auf den Rücken, wie er es immer bei Loki tat und genau wie Loki, kam auch Aglaron mit der Wucht dieser recht groben Zuneigungsbekundung nicht klar und stolperte nach vorn.  
„Ihr Elfen habt alle 'nen kleinen Stock im Arsch, he?", meinte Borik bevor seine Miene wieder ernst wurde. Ihre Mission hatte nun endgültig begonnen, es war an der Zeit diese Essenzwaffe zu zerstören und Midgard sein Leben wieder zu geben!  
„Skorpa, gib denen am Steuer Bescheid, sie sollen sich unterhalb der anderen Schiffe halten und wir sollten uns von unten her nähern. Ich will das er uns erst sieht, wenn wir vor dem Ding da-", er zeigte auf das spitze Ende des Raumschiffes. „- uns erst sieht wenn wir davor auf und ab hüpfen, klar?!"  
„Auf und ab hüpfen?", meinte Aglaron leicht verwirrt und bekam ein schiefes Grinsen vom dem Eisriesen zu sehen.  
„Im übertragendem Sinne, nicht wörtlich, mein Freund!"  
Aglaron erwiderte, sehr zu seiner Überraschung das Grinsen seines Kampfgefährten.  
Das würde sicher interessant werden!

Etliche Meilen weiter, aber ebenfalls außerhalb der Atmosphären zog ein weiteres Schiff der Eisriesenflotte seine Bahnen, doch mit einem völlig anderen Ziel.  
Bemannt war es auch nicht bloß mit Eisriesen, es hielten sich –oh, das würde in die Geschichtsbücher eingehen!- auch vier Asen und drei Elfen an Bord auf.  
Die Stimmung war nicht einmal annähernd so gelöst wie bei Aglaron und Borik. Die Elfen ihrerseits waren den neuen Verbündeten gegenüber recht aufgeschlossen, doch die Asen, bei denen es sich um niemand anderen als die tapferen Drei und Lady Sif handelte, blickten konsterniert und etwas wütend zwischen den eigentlich so besonnen Elfen und den Eisriesen hin und her.  
Natürlich war es ein Segen, dass dank Loki die Eisriesen sich ihnen angeschlossen hatten und nicht etwa Thanos, aber das Vergangene ließ sich nicht so einfach auslöschen und sowohl auf Seiten der Asen als auch der Eisriesen waren einige harsche Worte gefallen und Blut geflossen. Jetzt zusammenzuarbeiten würde schwierig werden, vor allem wenn man die Vergangenheit im Blick hatte. Doch allem Zorn zum Trotz, versuchte es Thors Kampf-Truppe zumindest. Wenn Odin sich dazu hatte durchringen können, mit den Eisriesen gemeinsame Sache zu machen, dann würden sie ihrem König in nichts nachstehen.  
Sif beschloss den ersten Schritt zu tun. Die Schildmaid Asgards straffte sich und ging mit einem recht strammen, militärischen Schritt auf den Kommandanten des Schiffes zu, der auf den Namen Birnir hörte. Der musterte die kleine Frau vor sich eingehend und mit wachsamen Augen. Ein komisches Geschöpf war das, fand er. Hatte die sanfte Erscheinung einer wunderschönen Frau und lief wie ein Krieger. Wie es wohl aussehen würde, wenn sie lief wie eine Frau oder gar ein Kleid trug?  
„Ist das Flaggschiff schon in Sichtweite?", fragte Sif gerade heraus und Birnir hob verwundert seine Brauen. Dieses Frauenzimmer nahm immerhin kein Blatt vor den Mund, das gefiel ihm! Er hatte oft gehört, die Asenfrauen seien im Vergleich zu den Riesinnen furchtbar verklemmt und zurückhaltend, diese hier war es ganz sicher nicht!  
„Noch nicht!", antwortete er und Sifs Gesicht verzog sich verwundert. Der Riese musste noch recht jung sein, zumindest schien es ihr so, wenn sie nach der recht hellen, klaren Stimme ging, die Birnir hatte. Sie hatte, nach ihrer Bekanntschaft mit den Riesen vor Jahren –während Thors irrsinniger Idee man könne mal eben fix nach Jotunheim gehen-, erwartet die meisten Riesen hätten Stimmen wie Sandpapier so rau, aber Birnirs klang angenehm. Noch verwunderter war sie, als er sie anlächelte. Nicht etwa anzüglich, Birnir hatte bereits eine Gefährtin und eine Asin kam ohnehin nicht in Frage…sie waren zu klein! Nein der Eisriese lächelte sie offen und …freundlich an.  
„Wir haben gerade eine der Patrouillen passiert und man ist nicht auf uns aufmerksam geworden, weil wir unsere Schiffe denen der Dunkelelfen ähnlich gestalteten. Es kommen noch zwei Ringe an Wache haltenden Schiffen, bis wir das Flaggschiff sehen werden!"  
Sif schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen und in ihrem Kopf ratterte er schon wieder. Wie sollten sie vorgehen, wenn sie das Schiff erreicht hatten? Wie würden sie in das Schiff gelangen? Wie sollten sie den Kommandanten finden und denjenigen, der die Flotten befehligte?  
„Ruhig Blut, kleine Asin!", neckte Birnir sie und bekam einen leicht empörten Blick von Sif zu sehen. Noch nie hatte sie jemand als „klein" bezeichnet und sie, die sich immer hatte behaupten und durchsetzen müssen, fand sich irgendwie herabgesetzt. Birnir bemerkte erst, dass er die Kriegerin, damit wohl gekränkt hatte, als die Worte schon gesprochen waren. Hastig hob er die Hände in einer abwehrenden Geste und lächelte verlegen.  
„Bitte verzeih'!", meinte er und sah, wie die Empörung langsam aus ihrem Gesicht wich. „Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen oder dergleichen, es ist nur…nun, für jemanden von meiner Größe _bist_ du eben klein! Das hat nichts mit Herabsetzung zu tun, sondern nur mit der Natur eben…"  
Ein stammelnder Eisriese, dass sie das mal zu sehen bekamen. Volstagg hatte dem Gespräch der beiden angespannt gelauscht, bereit jederzeit einzugreifen, sollte es ernst werden und als Birnir sich erdreistet hatte, seine Waffenschwester als „klein" zu betiteln, hatte er den Eisriesen schon blutend auf den Boden liegen sehen. Doch nichts in der Art war geschehen, er hatte sich entschuldigt und nun? Nun lachte Sif! Volstagg konnte es kaum glauben und stieß Fandral mit dem Ellbogen an. Der Fechtmeister Asgards hatte die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und ein Nickerchen gemacht, um im entscheidenden Moment wach und ausgeruht zu sein und brummelte erst einmal ziemlich ungehalten, als sein bester Freund ihn weckte. Aber bei dem Anblick der sich ihm dann bot, verflog sein leichter Zorn auf der Stelle: Sif die sich den Bauch vor Lachen hielt und ein Frostriese der verlegen dreinsah und…rot anlief? Na ja, bei der Hautfarbe der Riesen lief es auf einen violett-artigen Farbton heraus. Ein selten gesehenes Vergnügen!  
In diesem Moment fragte Fandral sich, wann er Sif denn das letzte Mal so richtig von Herzen hatte lachen sehen. Erstaunt musste er feststellen, dass er sich nicht erinnerte und aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund, machte es ihn traurig. Sie jetzt Lachen zu sehen gab Fandral ein ungewohnt warmes Gefühl und er beschloss sich diesen Anblick einzuprägen und, sollte er fallen, würde er sich daran erinnern und mit einem Lächeln gehen. Er hatte diesen, für ihn ungewohnt liebevollen, Gedanken kaum zu Ende gebracht, da gab es einen kräftigen Hieb und das Schiff wurde von einer Erschütterung erfasst, die nicht wenigen von ihnen das Gleichgewicht stahl.  
„Was bei allen Drachenfürzen war denn das?!", rief Volstagg aus und Fandral konnte über die ungehobelten Worte seines besten Freundes nur den Kopf schütteln, einen Blick zu Hogun werfen, der mit den Schultern zuckte und die Augen verdrehte, als wolle er sagen „Ist doch nichts neues!"  
Immer hin, Recht hatte der Vane!  
Er wollte sich gerade darüber amüsieren, da wackelte der Boden unter ihnen erneut. Nun war es auch mit Fandrals feiner Wortwahl dahin.  
„Elende Trollscheiße! Wir werden angegriffen!", rief er aus und bekam einen verwunderten Blick von Sif, die schon ihre Waffe gezogen hatte.  
Hinter den Rücken der Asen warfen sich die drei Elfen fragende Blicke zu. Fluchten denn alle Asen so? Die Eisriesen hingegen zeigten sich milde amüsiert von der alles andere als sittsamen .Ausdrucksweise der Krieger. Birnir warf ein paar Blicke auf die Kontrollmonitore und schnalzte ungehalten mit der Zunge.  
„Wir werden beschossen! Kinder, die Pause ist vorbei. Ihr da, an die Geschütze und ballert was die Kanonen hergeben! Du, hilf denen am Steuer und seht zu, dass ihr uns hier fortbringt! Und du, geh in den Maschinenraum und sag denen, die sollen nachsehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist!", während er Befehle gerufen hatte, hatte Birnir einzeln auf verschiedene Eisriesen gedeutet und ihnen die genannten Aufgaben zugewiesen. Diese stoben davon, kaum dass sie das Kommando erhalten hatten und Sif verzog anerkennend das Gesicht. Wenn die Riesen wollten, konnten sie ja richtig zivilisiert und routiniert arbeiten. Von dem Bild, dass sich aufgrund der Schauergeschichten ihrer Eltern und vieler anderer Asen über die Jahre in ihr gebildet hatte und das die Eisriesen als blutrüstige, unkontrollierbare Schlächter hinstellte, blieb immer weniger übrig, fand Sif. Umso mehr verwunderte es sie, dass es sie nicht einmal richtig störte.

Auch in Asgard war ein kleiner Trupp auf einer ganz besonderen Mission. Das Ziel ließ sich einfach zusammenfassen und schwer umzusetzen: Halte Thanos davon ab, Asgards Essenz zu bekommen!  
Während in der Stadt und um den Palast wilde Kämpfe tobten, Raumschiffe sich beschossen und die Nachtfackeln auf die Reiterei und die Fußsoldaten losgingen –die Zivilbevölkerung hatte man in die Gänge unterhalb des Palastes gebracht- waren Loki, Thor und gut ein halbes Dutzend der besten Krieger ihres Vaters auf den Weg dorthin, wo sich die Essenz ihrer Heimatwelt verbarg.  
Man hätte meinen können, Odin würde sie im Palast halten, um sie immer in der Nähe zu wissen, doch auch der Allvater war ein vorsichtiger Mann und sowohl die Essenz als auch die seltenen Reliquien der anderen Welten an einem Ort aufzubewahren wäre mehr als nur dumm! Man stelle sich nur vor, jemand der eigentlich hinter einer alten Waffe her war, würde aus Neugier die Essenz einsacken…Asgard wäre am Ende!  
Also hatte Odin die Essenz seiner Welt fortschaffen lassen, hoch in die Berge, die sich wie ein Ring um die Königsstadt der Welt zogen und diese vom wilden Land im Norden trennten, das von den Bauern und den einfachen Leuten bewohnt wurde. Die wenigsten wussten von den Nordlanden, wie die Brüder sie getauft hatte und die beiden gehörten wohl zu den wenigen, die diese Gefilde durchritten hatten.  
Zu eben jenem Gebirge waren die Brüder nun unterwegs. Thor hatte sein Pferd schlicht ein einfach stehen lassen und hatte seinen Hammer Mjöllnir wieder einmal zum Transportmittel umfunktioniert. Loki hingegen galoppierte an der Spitze der Soldaten, denn diese wussten nicht wo sie hin reiten sollten. Natürlich hätte man auch ein Portal erschaffen können, doch ein merkwürdiges Ziehen im Magen verriet Loki, dass sich etwas Schlimmes anbahnte und er jeden Funken Magie gebrauchen könnte und es wäre töricht, sich für ein Portal schon von vorn herein zu erschöpfen. Ein Portal kostete zwar kaum Kraft aber er ahnte, dass er dann später das Nachsehen haben würde.  
Also begnügte Loki sich damit seinen gescheckten Hengst weiter ausgreifen zu lassen, der ein schrilles Wiehern von sich gab, bevor er den anderen schon beinahe davonstob. Trotz der Gefahr im Nacken und trotz der Eile, die ihm in den Gliedern stecke, spürte Loki wieder die altbekannte Euphorie, die in ihm aufzog, wenn er sein Pferd schnell reiten ließ und sein Tier zählte zu den schnellsten in ganz Asgard.  
Thor war trotzdem schneller, aber er war auch geflogen. Der Kronprinz Asgards lehnte lässig an der Felswand und ließ Mjöllnir spielerisch Kreise ziehen.  
„Dachte schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr! Hast du dich verirrt!", neckte Thor seinen kleinen Bruder und bekam einen giftigen Blick als Antwort, während die Krieger im Hintergrund Blicke tauschten, die von Amüsement bis Verwunderung so ziemlich alles beinhalteten.  
„Anstatt Scherze zu treiben, könntest du mir vielleicht sagen, ob Thanos schon hier ist?!", meinte Loki gereizt und Thors Reaktion trug nicht gerade zur Besserung seiner Laune bei.  
Der Donnergott zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Woher soll ich das denn wissen, er hat sich unsichtbar gemacht, wenn du dich erinnerst!"  
„Hätte ja sein können, dass er wieder aufgetaucht ist! Glaubst du er findet den Weg hierher?", fragte Loki seinen Bruder und betrachtete dein Eingang zu der Höhle genauer. Es war eine hohe Steintür, mit alten verschlungenen Mustern, die ineinander griffen. Es gab keine Klinke oder dergleichen und Loki fragte sich, wie sie die aufbekommen sollten.  
Doch diese Frage sollte ihnen schon bald abgenommen werden!


	36. 36 - Auch alte Hasen beißen böse!

**36\. Kapitel – Auch alte Hasen beißen böse**

In Asgard tobte die Schlacht nicht minder erbittert als auf der Erde oder im Universum. Die asische Luftflotte tat nach wie vor ihr bestes, um Thanos kleinere Gefechtraumschiffe davon abzuhalten, die Stadt rund um den Palast in Stücke zu sprengen. Doch nicht nur damit hatten die Asen zu kämpfen, sondern auch mit den Nachtfackeln, die scharenweise durch die Straßen und Gassen liefen und taten, was sie am besten konnten: töten!  
Zahlreiche unschuldige Bürger Asgards wurden brutal aus ihren Häusern gezerrt und angegriffen. Einige, die gnädig gestimmt waren, erledigten ihre Opfer ganz einfach, indem sie ihnen die Kehle durchschnitten, aber dieser schnelle Tod war nur den wenigsten gegönnt. Hilflose Bürger wurden geschändet, gefoltert und was ihnen noch alles angetan wurde sollte nicht weiter beschrieben werden. Blut tropfte an diesem Tag reichlich auf asischen Boden. Natürlich taten die Krieger ihr bestes, um alles Unheil von den Zivilisten fernzuhalten.  
Inmitten des Kampfgetümmels sah man einen Mann, optisch Mitte sechzig, war er jedoch mehrere Jahrhunderte alt und auch wenn der Krieger tatsächlich in die Jahre gekommen war, hatte er es sich nicht nehmen lassen wollen, selbst einzuschreiten. In schillernder Rüstung stand er in Asgards Straßen, ließ seinen Speer tödliche Kreise wirbeln oder sandte mit diesem einen leuchtend goldenen Strahl aus, der zahlreiche Gegner mit einem Mal ausschalten konnte.  
Odin, der König Asgards befand sich mitten unter den Kämpfenden, nachdem er hatte einsehen müssen, dass die normalen Krieger der Übermacht der Nachtfackeln schlichtweg nicht gewachsen waren. Kurzerhand hatte der Allvater die Tore des Palastes geöffnet und seine Soldaten angewiesen, die Hilflosen in die Katakomben unterhalb der Stadt zu führen, um sie vor weiteren Gräueltaten zu bewahren. Schließlich hatte er alle seine Einherjer zusammengerufen, jene Elite-Einheit die nur im Palast war, um selbst an den Kämpfen teilzunehmen.  
Sein Berater und bester Freund, Rhyador hielt sich unentwegt an der Seite Odins und hielt ihm wörtlich den Rücken frei, denn die ein oder andere Waffe zielte tatsächlich auf die Rückseite des Königs.  
Und da sagt er vorhin noch, er sei zu alt für sowas!, dachte der ebenfalls ältere Krieger sich, während er einen Nachtfackelschädel spaltete. Mit einem amüsierten Grinsen hörte er, wie der Allvater sich mit einem Schrei auf den nächsten Gegner stürzte und gab sein bestes, um Odin nicht nachzustehen. Kurze Zeit später fanden sich die beiden Freunde Rücken an Rücken, umzingelt von Nachtfackeln wieder.  
„Das erinnert mich irgendwie an die großen Trollkriege vor vierhundert Jahren. Was meinst du?", fragte Rhyador und wandte sich mit fragender Miene zu Odin um, auf dessen Gesicht sich doch tatsächlich ein Grinsen stahl! Bei den Sternen, er war alt, das ließ sich nicht bestreiten, aber mitten im Kampf fühlte sich der alte König wieder so lebendig wie ein junger Spund.  
„Jetzt, wo du es sagst…", antwortete er auf die –eigentlich rhetorische- Frage seines Waffenbruders und hob fragend eine Braue. „Dann sollten wir auch dasselbe Manöver wie damals anwenden, oder?"  
Rhyador grinste nun ebenfalls und ließ sein Schwert in der Hand kreisen.  
„Ich dachte schon du fragst nie!"  
Er hatte den Satz kaum beendet, da hob der Allvater seinen Speer in die Höhle und schrie ein Wort, in einer Sprache, älter als er es war. Ein grelles Licht schien aus der Spitze und geblendet von diesem hellen Schein kniffen die Nachtfackeln die Augen zusammen. Der ein oder andere taumelte Rückwärts oder fiel hin und genau das nutzten die beiden alten Krieger zu ihrem Vorteil! Wie ein Mann gingen sie auf die Feinde los, stachen zu oder köpften den einen oder anderen auch mal im Eifer des Gefechts.  
Die Gruppe an Nachtfackeln, die sie eben noch umzingelt hatte, war nun zersprengt und fast komplett besiegt. Einige der Einherjer staunten nicht schlecht, als sie sahen, wie ihr König unter ihnen kämpfte wie ein Berserker, nur um sich selbst einen Augenblick später mit viel mehr Eifer in den Kampf zu stürzen. Denn keiner wollte im Vergleich zu seinem alten König schwach oder feige wirken.  
„Du meine Güte, was hat unseren Allvater nur so in Rage versetzt, dass er auf die Biester so losgeht?", fragte einer der Krieger seinen Waffengefährten, der neben ihm stand und gerade gleich zwei Nachtfackelkrieger mit seinem Schwert abwehrte. Der Gefragte zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, was in Odin soeben vorging.  
Ein Gefühl hatte sich wie eine eiskalte Faust um sein Herz geschlossen. Nach all diesen Jahren die er nun schon lebte, konnte er es auch zweifelsfrei identifizieren, doch genau das verunsicherte ihn so sehr.  
Es war Angst!  
Reine, kalte und harte Angst.  
Oh es war nicht sein eigenes Leben, um das der Allvater sich fürchtete. Es waren seine Söhne.  
Odin wusste nicht woher das plötzlich kam, ob es die Vaterinstinkte waren oder die feinen Sinne eines Kriegers die spürten, dass etwas nicht stimmte, aber irgendetwas in ihm Schlug Alarm. Ein Blick zum Himmel verriet ihm, dass sein Instinkt ihn nicht im Stich gelassen hatten: Ein kleiner Trupp an Schiffen flog in Richtung der Berge im Norden bevor sich die Raumschiffe im Nichts auflösten, was bedeutete, dass sie schlichtweg die Tarnung aktiviert hatten.  
„Verdammt!", entfuhr es dem König, als er das sah. Nun wusste er auch woher diese Ahnung von Gefahr kam, die er im Zusammenhang mit seinen Söhnen gespürt hatte. Wenn die Schiffe die Richtung bewusst einschlugen, bedeutete das nur eines: Thanos hatte herausgefunden, wo er nach Asgards Essenz suchen sollte! Das wiederrum hieß, dass seine Jungs –wenn sie hörten, dass er sie _so_ betitelte!- in Lebensgefahr schwebten!  
„Rhyador!", mahnte er seinen besten Freund und deutete mit dem Speer in Richtung der Berge. „Er hat sie gefunden!"  
„Oh…nicht gut!", meinte der alte Krieger zwischen zwei Schwertstreichen. Er nutzte den Moment der Ruhe und wischte sich den Schweiß mit dem Handrücken aus dem Gesicht. Rhyador mochte auf seine Jahre zwar noch ein fähiger Krieger sein, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass es ihn nicht anstrengte! Er musterte seinen König, wissend was dieser nun tun würde. Und er lag richtig…  
„Ich muss ihnen helfen!", sagte Odin gerade heraus und Rhyador zeigte ein trauriges Lächeln. Natürlich musste er das!  
„Bist du sicher?"  
„Ja! Ich habe meine Söhne lange genug im Stich gelassen! Ich habe meinen Ältesten einst verbannt, meinen Jüngsten in die Arme der Finsternis getrieben und nur durch die Liebe seines Bruders und diesem vorlauten, aber herzlichen Mädchen aus Midgard ist es zu verdanken, dass er uns jetzt nicht auch noch als Feind gegenübersteht! Dieses eine Mal, vielleicht in unser aller letzten Kampf, werde ich an der Seite meiner Söhne stehen!"  
Rhyador lächelte nun verständnisvoll, nichtmehr traurig, und nickte seinem besten Freund zu.  
„Ich werde mitkommen! Wir sollten auch ein paar andere Krieger mitnehmen, wer weiß was…"  
Die letzten Worte des Beraters gingen in einem enormen, dumpfen Knall unter der einem die Ohren rauschen ließ und den Boden unter ihren Füßen zum Beben brachte. Wenige Sekunden lang war alles still, doch dann folgte auf den Knall ein Geräusch, das vielen das Blut gefrieren ließ: Ein lautes Knirschen, gefolgt ein einem leiseren Grollen.  
Schockiert wandten sich die beiden alten Krieger in die Richtung aus die der Lärm gekommen war: Das nördliche Gebirge! Dort hatte sich soeben ein Teil des massiven Felsens gelöst und krachte ungehindert zu Boden.  
„Dieser Wahnsinnige!", flüsterte Odin entsetzt. Thanos hatte doch wirklich begonnen, das Gebirge zu beschießen. Sein Blick fand Rhyador, der ihm entschlossen zunickte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort eilten die beiden, gefolgt von ein paar ihrer Krieger fort von Kampfgeschehen und in Richtung Norden.

Dort war die Lage alles andere als rosig für die beiden Brüder. Loki war gerade dabei gewesen, herauszufinden, wie sie das große Tor öffnen sollten, als es einen lauten Knall gab und der Boden unter ihm bebte, als hätte Hulk beschlossen, wild Polka zu tanzen. Das nächste Übel war der Fels über ihnen gewesen, der beschlossen hatte, sich selbstständig zu machen und der zu allem noch, direkt auf sie zu fallen drohte, wäre Loki nicht so geistesgegenwärtig gewesen, einen Schutzschild zu beschwören, der ihn selbst, Thor und die Krieger mit einschloss. Nun standen sie da, umgeben von Staub und Geröll, mit dröhnenden Ohren und einem schwummrigen Gefühl im Kopf.  
„Nun ja…ein Problem wurde uns schon einmal abgenommen!", bemerkte Loki trocken als sich der von der Explosion aufgewirbelte Staub langsam verzog und freigab, was diese noch alles angestellt hatte. Statt des hohen Tores, verziert mit in sich verschlungenen Ornamenten, klaffte in der Felswand ein Loch, so groß, dass ein ausgewachsener Troll locker hätte durchgehen können.  
„Ein kleines Dankeschön…", tönte eine, den beiden Brüdern nur zu bekannte, Stimme hinter ihnen. Zeitgleich fuhren die beiden Söhne Odins auf dem Absatz um und blickten in das Antlitz jenes Mannes, denn sie mehr hassten als alles andere in diesen Welten.  
„Thanos!", sie spien den Namen ihres Widersachers förmlich aus, voller Abscheu und Hass. Der Chitauri konnte über die, ihn gegenüber offen gezeigte, Abneigung bloß milde lächeln. Die Jungend und ihre brodelnden Emotionen…  
„Freut ihr euch gar nicht, mich zu sehen? Jetzt bin ich aber enttäuscht!", spottete Thanos und deutete auf das Loch im Felsen. „Immerhin habe ich euch den Weg geebnet, oder?"  
„Wir alle wissen, dass du das in erster Linie für dich getan hast, du Heuchler!", rief Thor wütend aus und die Hand, die Mjöllnir hielt, zuckte verdächtig. Er wäre wohl gleich auf Thanos losgegangen, hätte Loki ihm nicht beschwichtigend den Arm auf die Schulter gelegt und kaum merklich mit dem Kopf geschüttelt. Ihr ungewünschter Gast lachte derweil tief und gehässig auf.  
„Natürlich habe ich das, ihr Einfallspinsel! Aber ich hätte euch beide im selben Atemzug erlegen können, also passt auf, was ihr von euch gebt!", seine Stimme wurde ein drohendes Grollen. „Und nun werdet ihr beide mir die Essenz Asgards beschaffen!"  
Loki entrang sich ein amüsiertes Schnauben, während er die Arme vorm Körper verschränkte. Alles an seiner Haltung sagte „Ganz sicher nicht!" Laut sagte er aber:  
„Nenn uns einen plausiblen, überzeugenden Grund, warum wir das tun sollten!"  
„Na ganz einfach: Weil ich euch sonst umbringe!", meinte Thanos und sein Tonfall suggerierte deutlich, dass dieser Sachverhalt doch klar sein müsse. Thor nahm bewusst dieselbe Haltung an, wie sein Bruder und machte etwas, dass Thanos innerlich kochen ließ: Er lachte ihn aus.  
„Wenn du uns nicht brauchen würdest, um die Essenz da raus zu holen, wären wir schon gar nicht mehr am Leben, also schwing nicht solche Reden!"  
„Eben! Reden schwingen ist mein Job!", pflichtete Loki seinem Bruder bei und das Grinsen auf dem Gesichtern der beiden war sich so ähnlich, dass man einen Moment bezweifeln wollte, dass sie _nicht_ blutverwandt waren. Thanos grinste über die Selbstsicherheit der beiden Brüder süffisant, doch seiner guten Laune tat der Widerstand der beiden Söhne Odins keinen Abbruch.  
„Es gibt genug, dass ich euch antun kann, ohne eurer kümmerliches Leben zu beenden. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns mal über eure herzallerliebsten Gefährtinnen unterhalten?"  
Mit einer Menge innerer Genugtuung sah Thanos, wie sich die beiden unwillkürlich versteiften. Er hatte sie am Wickel!  
„Was, wenn ich euch sage, dass die beiden wieder in meiner Gewalt sind? Wenn Midgard gefallen ist? Wenn eure Hilfe für mich, das einzige ist, das mich davon abhält sie langsam und qualvoll zu töten? Oder noch besser: Ich überlasse sie meinen Kriegern! Die hatten lange keine Weiber mehr und eure midgardischen Blumen sind wirklich recht hübsch…"  
„Du bluffst!", meinte Loki gerade heraus, aber sogar Thor hörte das unsichere Schwanken in der Stimme seines Bruders. Er aber wusste, dass den Frauen nichts geschehen war. Er spürte es! Die Verbindung von ihm und seiner Frau ging tiefer, als Thanos es jemals ahnen würde, war er doch ein Wesen, das der Liebe nicht zugänglich war. Mit leiser Stimme, so dass nur er ihn hören konnte, wandte sich Thor an seinen Bruder.  
„Loki, beruhige dich! Hör in dich hinein, hör in dein Herz! Glaubst du wirklich, den Mädchen ist etwas passiert?" Kaum merklich schüttelte Loki den Kopf und ärgerte sich im nächsten Moment über sich selbst.  
Verdammt, ich habe mich von der Angst überwältigen lassen! Allein die Vorstellung eine dieser Bestien könnte sich auf diese Art an Darcy vergreifen.. Das Bild von Hel schoss ihm durch den Kopf, ihr anfangs so hilfloser Blick und die Erinnerung daran, was Thanos dem Mädchen angetan hatte. Mit jeder Sekunde wuchs Lokis Entschluss: Er würde Thanos eigenhändig töten!  
„Seid ihr Süßen bald mal fertig mit eurem Geflüster? Ich habe noch ein paar Welten zu vernichten!", tönte es betont gelangweilt von Thanos herüber, der innerlich schon wieder kochte. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, dass die beiden nicht auf die Drohung ansprangen, die er ihnen an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Also musste er wohl zu drastischeren Methoden greifen. Er nickte dem dunkelelfischen Magier an seiner Seite kurz zu, den er sich von Malbeth quasi „geliehen" hatte und dieser murmelte etwas unverständliches woraufhin die beiden Söhne Odins kurzerhand zusammenbrachen. Nach außen hin sah es lediglich aus, als würden ihre Körper von Krämpfen geschüttelt, doch in ihrem Inneren sah es viel schlimmer aus.  
Thor sah sich selbst, in einem Meer aus Blut stehen, umgeben von denen die er liebte…tot! Er sah Jane vor sich stehen, die zwei Herzen in der Hand hielt. Das eine war so groß wie das eines normalen, erwachsenen Menschen, das andere war kleiner. Das ihre und das seines Sohnes waren es, Thor konnte es spüren. Sie schlugen noch, wie er feststellen musste. Mit jedem Schlag wurde frisches Blut über Janes Hände gepumpt, woher es kam, konnte man nicht sehen. Dann öffnete Jane den Mund, wie um zu schreien, doch es war nur ein heißeres Röcheln, das Thor hören konnte. Ohne jede Vorwarnung schlossen sich ihre Hände um die Herzen und zerstörte diese. Eis schoss wie ein Strom durch Thors Glieder, als er das sah, so furchtbar war das mit anzusehen. Er wollte schreien, doch jedes Mal, wenn er den Mund öffnete, war es als würde er Feuer einatmen.  
Was geschah nur mit ihm?  
Loki durchlebte ein ähnliches Szenario. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er eine eisige Landschaft, doch an vielen der Eiszapfen hingen…Tote! Viele bekannte Gesichter erkannte er unter den Leichen, etliche schmerzverzerrte Mienen blickten ihn an, einige sogar vorwurfsvoll.  
Darcy stand direkt vor ihm, ihr ganzer Körper war übersät von Wunden denen man klar ansah, dass sich kein normaler Mensch davon jemals wieder erholen würde! In der Hand hielt sie etwas Glänzendes. Loki erkannte erst auf dem zweiten Blick, was es war.  
 _Sicil luhtala!  
_ Darcy hielt seinen Dolch, doch nicht das war es, was ihn Furcht spüren ließ, wie nie zuvor. Sie hatte keine Augen mehr, aus leeren Augenhöhlen liefen blutige Tränen, während sie auf sich selbst einstach!

„Wacht auf! Das ist nicht real!" Eine warme Stimme durchbrach diesen Alptraum. Sie kam ihnen bekannt vor, sie hatten diese Stimme schon einmal gehört, aber wann bloß?  
Licht brach durch die finsteren Visionen, die furchtbaren Bilder schwankten, bröckelten und schwanden schließlich, kurz nachdem sie von ihnen Besitz ergriffen hatten.  
Wieder im hier und jetzt, nach dieser kurzen geistigen Folter, kamen Thor und Loki zitternd wieder auf die Beine, perplex um sich blickend. Als sie sahen, wer da zwischen ihnen und Thanos erschienen war, durchströmte sie das warme Gefühl von Hoffnung und Wärme. Nun würde alles gut werden…  
 _„Vater!"_


	37. 37 - Von Zorn und Zuneigung

**37\. Kapitel – Von Zorn und Zuneigung!**

„Junge, Meldung! Was ist mit unserem Schiff passiert?!", herrschte Birnir den jungen Eisriesen an, der soeben aus dem Maschinenraum gekommen war. Der konnte erst einmal gar nicht antworten, er war so außer Atem, dass er sich erst einmal auf die Knie abstützen und Luft holen musste.  
„Heck…getroffen…geringer Schaden…Vierter Antrieb ausgefallen, Ersatzantrieb arbeitet fehlerfrei!", stammelte der Junge und richtete sich wieder auf. Birnir musterte den Soldaten mit ernster, aber zufriedener Miene und nickte. Der Eisriese sah das als Zeichen, dass er gehen könne, er verneigte sich knapp und eilte zurück auf seinen Posten.  
Sif trat zu dem Eisriesenkommandanten, den er in den letzten Stunden kennen- und seit kurzem sogar schätzen gelernt hatte und fragte:  
„Ist es schlimm?"  
„'S geht!", murrte der Riese und sah frustriert auf den Monitor zu seiner Rechten. „Aber wir werden immer noch massiv beschossen, wie der kleinen Lady vielleicht aufgefallen ist! Und unsere eigenen Geschütze können nur bedingt Schaden zufügen!"  
„Wie weit sind wir noch von dem Ziel entfernt?", fragte die asische Kriegerin, den Beinamen bewusst ignorierend, den Birnir ihr gegeben hatte. Dieser runzelte kurz die Stirn und sah auf den Monitor auf der anderen Seite, der eine grobe Übersicht der Umgebung lieferte, während der auf den er zuvor geblickt hatte nur eine Karte des Raumschiffes zeigte, und die Stellen die Schaden genommen hatten, rot markierte.  
„Hm…", brummte der Kommandant und rieb sich das Kinn. „Würden wir nicht beschossen werden, könnte man's in gut 'ner Viertelstunde schaffen, aber…"  
„Habt ihr eine Art Shuttle? Ein kleines Schiff mit dem man wegfliegen kann?", hakte Sif nach, denn ihre Idee war ziemlich wichtig und sie hatte nicht die Geduld, ihn ausreden zu lassen. Birnir musterte Sif erst einmal mit einem Gesichtsausdruck den man bloß als „Konsterniert" bezeichnen konnte, denn das kam der Miene am nächsten.  
„Ja schon… warum?"  
Die Asin deutete hinter sich, wo ihre Freunde versuchten den Eisriesen so gut es mit ihrer geringen Körpergröße eben ging, zu helfen.  
„Wenn ihr mich und meine Leute mit so einem Teil loslasst, können wir selbst unser Ziel anpeilen und ihr könntet von hier verschwinden. Wir haben eine Aufgabe zu erledigen, du musst aber deine Leute beschützen!"  
Der Eisriese runzelte die Stirn, als Sif zu Ende gesprochen hatte. Er war aufrichtig überrascht, dass eine Asin einen Vorschlag machte, der das Leben von Eisriesen schützen sollte. Ihm war immer gesagt worden, alles was die Asen wollten, sei der Tod aller Eisriesen –das war noch zu Laufeys Zeit gewesen- und sie wären gnadenlose Eroberer, die das einfache Leben nicht zu schätzen wussten.  
Ja, die Vorurteile gab es auf beiden Seiten und die Verblendung der Riesen den Asen gegenüber war nicht minder stark wie umgekehrt. Umso überraschter war Birnir nun, als Sif ihm so elegant vom Gegenteil überzeugte.  
„Nun…", begann er. „… das ließe sich schon einrichten! Aber bist du dir sicher, dass das der beste Weg ist? Ihr könntet noch mal unsere Hilfe gebrauchen, kleine Asin!"  
Sif lachte, jemand der sie gut kannte hörte jedoch sofort ein Zittern darin, und winkte ab.  
„Da kennst du mich und meine Leute aber schlecht! Wir haben schon Schlimmeres durchgemacht und es wäre vollkommen gegen unsere Prinzipien, unbeteiligte Leute zu gefährden! Bring die deinen in Sicherheit, _dann_ kannst du versuchen uns irgendwie zu unterstützen, aber nur dann!"  
„Gut…", lenkte Birnir ein und wies mit der Hand auf eine Tür. „..dort geht es zu den Notschiffen. Nehmt eins und passt auf, dass euch keiner erwischt, okay?"  
Die asische Schildmaid war schon halb auf dem Weg zu ihren Gefährten, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte, grinste und dem Riesen zuzwinkerte. Dessen Gesicht nahm –nun schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage- eine hellviolette Farbe an.  
Fandral lächelte Sif gelöst entgegen, als er die Frau mit so fröhlicher Miene auf ihn und Volstagg zukam, während Hogun sich schweigend im Hintergrund hielt.  
„Du siehst so gut gelaunt aus, meine Liebe und das mitten in einem Angriff! Was beflügelt dich denn so?", fragte der Fechtmeister und legte einen Arm um die Schulter seiner langjährigen Waffengefährtin und Freundin. Noch nie hatte er sie tatsächlich als Frau betrachtet, etwas das er nun, wo sie alle dem Tode so nahe schienen, bereute ohne wirklich zu wissen woher das kam. Sif grinste keck und meinte verschwörerisch:  
„Wir machen uns auf den Weg, Birnir gibt uns ein kleines Notshuttle, das Schiff von dem aus alles koordiniert wird ist nicht weit von hier. Wir nutzen den Tumult hier aus, um unerkannt dorthin zu gelangen, während die Riesen sich erst einmal in Sicherheit bringen können und wenn dieser Angriff hier ausgestanden ist, können sie uns vielleicht, _vielleicht_ den Rücken decken!"  
„Klingt gut!", nickte Volstagg und registrierte, mit nicht gerade gelinder Überraschung, den Arm Fandral um Sifs Schulter.  
Was geht denn jetzt schon wieder mit dem Jungen durch?  
Hogun zeigte sich wie immer wortkarg und nickte lediglich.  
Sif lächelte ihren Freunden entschlossen zu und die kleine Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg durch die Tür, auf die Birnir gezeigt hatte. Ein Hebel an der Seite öffnete die schwere Metalltür und schon fanden sich die vier Krieger Asgards in einem langen Gang wieder, der nur spärlich beleuchtet war. Volstagg warf Fandral hinter dem Rücken von Sif einen fragenden Blick zu, der dessen Verhalten der Schildmaid gegenüber galt, doch der Schwertkämpfer winkte bloß mit betont gelassener Miene ab. Er war sich selbst nicht einmal sicher, was das gewesen war, wieso sollte er dann darüber reden wollen.  
Immer weiter gingen sie den Gang entlang, der keinerlei Abzweigungen oder Kurven aufwies, es ging stur geradeaus.  
Dann, es kam ihnen vor als wäre eine Ewigkeit vergangen, doch es waren tatsächlich bloß einige Minuten gewesen, erreichten sie eine weitere schwere Tür mit einem Hebel daneben. In der Zeit war das Raumschiff, durch mehrere Geschosse getroffen, ein paar Mal erschüttert worden und die vier Asen machten sich Sorgen, ob es vielleicht ernsthafteren Schaden gab, doch es schien nichts Schlimmes vorgefallen zu sein.  
„Weiter!", drängte Sif ihre Kampfgefährten und betätigte den Hebel an der Seite der Tür, die geräuschloser aufglitt, als die, die zur Brücke führte. Die Tür gab einen etwas schmaleren Durchgang preis, der aber keine zwei Meter lang war und in einer luftdichten Tür endete.  
„Ich glaub, wir haben's gefunden!", freute sich Fandral und schickte sich an, die Tür zu öffnen…es blieb bei dem Versuch. Der Fechtmeister tat sein Bestes: er versuchte es mit dem Türgriff, stemmte sich dagegen, er trat sogar dagegen aber ohne Erfolg. Erst als er ein verhaltenes Kichern hörte, hielt Fandral inne. Mit einem genervten „Was?!" drehte er sich um und fand eine feixende Sif vor. Auch Volstagg erlag der Erheiterung und Hogun grinste auch ein wenig. Schließlich erbarmte sich Sif seiner und deutete neben die Tür… wo ein hellroter Knopf hing und der förmlich „Ich öffne die Tür daneben!" schrie. Mit einem amüsierten Schnauben trat Fandral zur Seite und Sif betätigte eben diesen Knopf, jedoch nicht ohne ihrem Waffenbruder vorher eine kleine, spöttische Bemerkung zuzuraunen.  
Das konnte ja nur ein großer Spaß werden, nicht wahr?

Zur selben Zeit aber ganz woanders im Weltengefüge, sah sich ein Mitglied der Avengers, jenes das sich derzeit in „besonderen Umständen" befand mit etwas ganz anderem konfrontiert. Gefühle, mit denen sie vorher noch kaum Erfahrung gehabt hatte.  
Muttergefühlen.  
Es grenzte schon an Ironie, dass sie, Natasha Romanoff, die Killerin „Black Widow" bei den beiden kleinen Krümeln, die sie nun in ihrer Obhut hatte, mütterliche Gefühle bekam. Die beiden Kinder ihrer Freundinnen hatten sich ängstlich an sich gedrängt und Natasha hatte es einfach nicht über sich gebracht, die Kleinen _nicht_ in eine beschützende Umarmung zu ziehen.  
„Shht… ganz ruhig meine Süßen,…", hatte sie leise auf Cara und Damion eingeredet, als eine mittelschwere Explosion den Boden beben ließ, aber auch sie begann sich langsam zu fürchten. Es war etwas völlig anderes, hier bei den Kindern und den älteren Leuten auszuharren und zu warten, anstatt mitten im Getümmel herumzurennen und zu kämpfen. Unbewusst legte Natasha ihre Hand auf den Bauch, wo das neue Leben zu wachsen begann. Wenn sie das hier überstehen sollten, würde in ein paar Monaten ein kleines Menschlein das Licht der Welt erblicken. Aber was für eine Welt würde das sein? Wäre die Erde noch bewohnbar? Was würde aus den anderen Welten werden? So viele Gedanken gingen der ehemaligen Auftragskillerin durch den Kopf, sie bemerkte gar nicht, dass ihr eine kleine Träne über die Wange lief. Cara sah es jedoch und wieder einmal trat ihre warmherzige Seite zutage, die wohl einerseits von ihrer Mutter Nessanië kam und auf der anderen Seite von ihrer Tante Darcy.  
Das kleine Elfenkind hob seine Hand und wischte die Trän von der Wange der Frau, die sie kaum kannte. Gut, Natasha und Pepper hatten ihre Freundinnen in Alfheim besucht aber so richtig Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten sie nie.  
„Nicht weinen!", sagte Cara ihren üblichen Satz, wenn jemand genau das tat, was nicht wollte, dass sie es taten. Natasha sah perplex herab auf das kleine Mädchen, das sich so selbstverständlich um sie kümmerte, als seien sie schon lange die engsten Freunde. Die Agentin zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, um die Kinder nicht weiter zu beunruhigen. Sie suchte sich eine ruhige Ecke in dem abgeschlossenem Gebiet und ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder.  
„Schon okay, Liebes! Es ist nichts!"  
„Sicher?", hakte Cara mit großen Augen nach und auch Damion sah auch hoch zu Natasha. Sein Vater hatte ihm oft von seinen Abenteuern erzählt, wenn er ihn in Alfheim besucht hatte, auch seine Erlebnisse mit den Avengers. Die Rolle seines „Onkel" Loki hatte Thor ein wenig vorsichtiger beschrieben, er wollte nicht dass sein Sohn Vorurteile gegen seinen Onkel hatte, zumal sich Loki in den vergangen Jahren sehr verändert hatte. Kurzerhand schlang der blonde Junge Thors seine Ärmchen um die Taille der rothaarigen Kriegerin und kuschelte sich an sie.  
„Du bist fast so weich wie Mama!", stellte Damion leise fest und Natasha lachte leise.  
„Danke, kleiner Krieger!", murmelte sie und strich dem Jungen die wirren, blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er sah wirklich aus, wie eine Mini-Ausgabe von Thor, fand sie. Dasselbe goldblonde Haar, dasselbe Lächeln…nur die Augen waren eindeutig die Janes. Dieses warme, sanfte Braun erkannte man sofort, wenn man die ehemalige Astrophysikerin auch kannte.  
„Glaubst du, Mama und Darcy schaffen das da draußen?", fragte der Junge nach einer Weile und sah wieder hoch zu der Frau, die nun auf ihn und seine beste Freundin aufpasste. Geistesabwesend nickte Natasha und sah besorgt zum Eingang, durch den sie gekommen waren. Sie konnte ihre Freundinnen dahinter nicht erkennen, doch den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen ging es ziemlich heftig zur Sache da draußen.  
Jeden Gedanken der vielleicht ein negatives Ende beschrieb, verwarf Natasha, ganz einfach um sich selbst besser zu fühlen und begann leise ein russisches Kinderlied für die beiden zu singen, das erstbeste das ihr einfiel.

Wie sehr sich Natashas Ängste bestätigten, konnte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt gar nicht wissen. Darcy und Jane hatten doch tatsächlich geschafft, sich wieder von einer Horde Nachtfackeln einkreisen zu lassen. Dieses Mal war aber gerade kein Drache verfügbar, um die beiden da rauszuboxen.  
Wieder standen sie Rücken an Rücke da, umzingelt von Kriegern die vor allem eine wollten: sie beide töten. So langsam wurde es auch immer schwieriger für die beiden Frauen, sich ihrer Haut zu erwehren, geschweige denn den Eingang zu halten. Sie waren keine erfahrenen Kriegerinnen, wie Sif oder Natasha und die lange Zeit, in der sie nun schon kämpften, begann so langsam ihren Tribut zu fordern.  
Gut und schön, es gab ein oder zwei Pausen, wenn ein Trupp nachrücken musste, aber alles in allem wurde es den beiden langsam zu viel.  
„Ich. Hab. Die. Schnauze. Voll!", rief Darcy wütend aus und hieb dabei jedes Mal auf ihren Gegner ein und was das mit diesem anstellte, sollte wohl nicht genauer beleuchtet werden. Es war ihr nach wie vor ein Rätsel, wie sie und Jane so lange gegen eine solche Übermacht von Angreifern bestehen konnten. Doch von außen betrachtet waren sie gar nicht _so_ einer Übermacht ausgesetzt. Gut die Hälfte wurde von den Drachen ausgelöscht, ein Viertel ergriff verschreckt die Flucht. Der Rest war gar nicht so viel, wie es den beiden Frauen vorkam, denn Pepper und ein zwei andere Leute, die Coulson in seinem S.H.I.E.L.D.- Lager ausgebildet hatten waren ja auch noch da.  
„Ich weiß es nicht!", gab Jane keuchend zurück. Auch bei ihr macht sich Erschöpfung breit, ihre Lanze wurde immer schwerer in ihren Armen. Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß aus der Stirn und besah die Truppe an Nachtfackeln.  
„Nützt alles nichts, Süße! Wir müssen das durchhalten…", meinte sie und seufzte resigniert. Darcy schnaubte genervt und ließ ihr Schwert, das nun schon völlig mit dem Blut ihrer Feinde „verziert" war, in der Hand kreisen.  
Aber auch die beiden warn nicht ohne Blessuren davongekommen. Jane hatte eine leichte Brandwunde am linken Oberarm, von einem Geschoss, das eigentlich auf ihr Herz gezielt hatte. Bloß einem warnenden Ruf von Darcy und einer im letzten Moment durchgeführten Wendung war es zu verdanken, dass der Schuss danebengegangen war. Auch Darcy hatte einer erwischt, ganz feige hatte einer versucht, sie von hinten zu erstechen und mit mehr Glück als Verstand war letztendlich „nur" ein Schnitt daraus geworden. Dennoch störte es sie und es schmerzte ziemlich! Mal abgesehen davon, dass das Blut, welches ihr über den Rücken lief, unangenehm klebte!  
Nun war aber nicht der Moment, um sich über die Wehwehchen zu beklagen, die Pflicht rief.  
Darcy stimmte ihrer besten Freundin mit einem Lächeln zu.  
Es konnte weitergehen!

 _Surt war am kochen! Flammen züngelten über seins Haut und eine Ader an der Stirn des Feuerriesen trat bedrohlich hervor. Seit gut einer halben Stunde flog ein kleineres Raumschiff vor der Außenkamera auf und ab, doch jedes Mal wenn er seine Leute den Störenfried anvisieren ließ, verschwand er wieder.  
„Mist!", donnerte er und schlug auf die Kommandozeile, in seinem unbändigen Zorn. „Jetzt seht gefälligst zu, dass ihr dieses Teil endlich abschießt, sonst werde ich schießen und dann nichts mehr von dem Ding übrig!"  
Seine Stimme hallte laut in den Gängen des Raumschiffes wieder, so außer sich war der Kommandant. Surt bemerkte gar nicht, wie er sein Schiff, im Bestreben die Nervensäge die da vor seiner Nase auf und niederschwirrte abzuschießen, immer weiter in die Nähe Midgards steuerte.  
Es war genau, wie man sich mit den Avengers ausgemalt hatte: Die Wut blendete den cholerischen Feuerkrieger so sehr, dass er den Blick für das Wesentliche völlig verlor. Er vergaß, dass er sich eigentlich zurückhalten und auf sein Signal warten sollte, vergaß seine Aufgabe und vergaß sich selbst.  
So war schon immer Surts Natur gewesen, wenn ihm der Kragen platzte, war es vorbei.  
Der Feuerriese war kurz davor wirklich zu explodieren, als…  
„Da ist es schon wieder!", rief er wutentbrannt aus und schlug wieder auf die Armlehne seines Stuhls. Wieder einmal schwirrte das Schiff vor dem Sensoren herum, flog auf und ab, hin und her… und verschwand.  
_

Der Besatzung an Bord des besagten Raumschiffes ging innerlich der Arsch beinahe auf Grundeis, so nah wie sie der Waffe kamen, die die Macht hatte, alles Leben einer Welt auszulöschen –oder einer besonderen Welt das Leben wiederzubringen- und zu wissen, dass dies vielleicht der letzte Augenblick ihres Lebens sein konnte. Wenn sie nichts rechtzeitig aus der Schussbahn flogen, sollte Surt wirklich die Essenzenwaffe zünden, wäre ihr Leben verwirkt.  
„Ist schon seltsam, dieses Gefühl, oder Kleiner?", erkundigte sich Borik gerade bei dem Elfen, der seit gut zehn Minuten blasser war, als es Elfen ohnehin schon waren. Aglaron nickte aber lediglich, er vertraute seiner eignen Stimme nicht mehr. Er galt unter seinen Leuten zwar als furchtloser Krieger, aber es war absolut verständlich, dass ein Mann im Angesicht des beinahe schon feststehenden Todes von Angst im Klammergriff gehalten wurde. Borik musterte den Elfen besorgt und ahnte, was in ihm vorging und eine dünne Zuneigung machte sich in dem Riesen breit. Auch unter seinem Volk wurde man anerkannt, wenn man sich ohne Furcht einer nahenden Gefahr stellte, aber auch in ihm lag die Angst vor dem Ende wie ein Stein im Magen.  
Doch wer sagte, dass das schon das Ende war?


	38. 38 - Bruder im Blute

**38\. Kapitel – Bruder im Blute**

Erleichterung durchströmte Loki und Thor vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle, als sie Odin erblickten, der sich zwischen ihnen und Thanos aufgebaut hatte, wie ein Bollwerk. Rhyador hielt sich an der Seite seines Königs und ein unbeteiligter Beobachter hätte über die Analogie von den vieren gelacht. Auch Thanos verzog das Gesicht kurz zu einer Grimasse, als er die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den Paaren sah.  
Wie der Vater, so der Sohn!, grummelte er innerlich. Ihm würde ein derber Kampf bevorstehen, wenn der Allvater und seine rechte Hand sich einmischten, soviel war klar. Mit einem spöttischen Grinsen verneigte sich Thanos halbherzig.  
„Odin, Allvater! Welch zweifelhafte Ehre, Euch auch bei diesem Großereignis begrüßen zu dürfen!", schnarrte er und Odin stand die Empörung förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
„Der Boden auf dem du stehst, ist mein Land! Ich gebiete über Asgard, sprich also nicht als wäre es dein, Sohn des Universums! Verschwinde aus dem Weltengefüge, solange ich dich noch unbehelligt ziehen lasse!"  
„Leere Drohungen!", winkte Thanos mit einer lässigen Geste seiner Hand ab. „Wir wissen beide, dass ihr mir nichts entgegenzusetzen habt. Nicht mal der Verräter und Euer Dummkopf von Sohn können mich besiegen!", dabei deutete er auf Thor und Loki. Die Miene von Letzteren hatte sich ebenfalls vor Wut verkrampft, aber nicht weil er als Verräter beschimpft worden war, sondern wegen der Beleidigung die seinem Bruder gegolten hatte.  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, wozu wir fähig sind!", grollte Thor, jedoch brüllte er es seinem Feind nicht entgegen wie sonst, sondern er hatte leise gesprochen. Das machte es um Längen bedrohlicher, als wenn er Thanos angeschrien hätte, auch der Chitauri bemerkte das. Doch Thanos zeigte seine Verunsicherung niemals offen und überspielte alles wie immer mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen.  
„Och bitte, alles was du tun kannst, ist Blitze werfen und Krach machen! Dass sich Zeus noch nicht bei dir beschwert hat, weil du ihn plagiierst wundert mich schon sehr! Und du…", er sprach nun Loki direkt an. „… du hintergehst die Leute, wo du gehst und stehst! Deine Familie, deine Freunde und jene die dich blutend und dem Tode nahe aufgesammelt haben!" Damit meinte er sich selbst, immerhin war er es gewesen, der Loki gerettet hatte, als dieser sich in den Tod gestürzt hatte und stattdessen in einem entfernten Winkel des Universums gelandet war. Dankbarkeit hatte er von ihm deshalb nie erfahren, sondern nur Enttäuschung. Das würde sich nun rächen!  
„Das ist Vergangenheit!", antwortete Loki kühl. „Wir werden dich aufhalten, Thanos! Mit allem was wir haben und selbst wenn es uns nicht gelingen sollte, das Schlimmste zu verhindern, sollte ich sterben, werde ich dich mitnehmen, das sei dir versichert!"  
„Oh…", spöttelte Thanos. „… du willst Rache für diese kleine Schlampe, oder?"  
Sprich nicht so von ihr!, wetterte der innere Loki, während er nach außen hin eine unbewegte Miene zur Schau stellte.  
„Die werde ich kriegen!"  
„ _Genug!_ ", rief Odin dazwischen und deutete mit seinem Speer Gungnir auf Thanos Kopf. „Du hast Yggdrasil schon viel zu lange bedroht…", er wandte sich zu seinen Söhnen um. „…Bringt sie hier weg! Rhyador und ich werden das schon schaffen!"  
Was mit _sie_ gemeint war, ließ sich schnell erraten. Odin sprach von Asgards Essenz, die umgehend aus Thanos Wirkungsbereich fortgeschafft werden musste. Doch weder Thor noch Loki rührten einen Muskel. Natürlich wussten sie, dass es wichtig war, aber die Sorge um den Allvater überwog.  
„Vater, bist du sicher?", fragte Thor verunsichert und hatte Mjöllnir im Anschlag. Er würde für Odin in die Bresche springen, das war so klar wie der Sonnenaufgang am Morgen.  
„Zweifelst du an der Stärke deines Vaters, Junge? Sieh zu, dass du…", Thanos hatte die Geduld verloren und beschlossen, Odin nicht ausreden zu lassen. Kaum dass der König Asgards seinen Blick auf seine Söhne gewandt hatte, hatte der Chitauri mit seiner Waffe auf den Asenkönig gezielt und gefeuert. Einzig Rhyadors beherztem Eingreifen war es zu verdanken, dass Odin nicht von dem tödlichen, brennend heißen Geschoss aus reiner, konzentrierter Energie getroffen worden war. Der Krieger hatte sich ohne ein Wort auf seinen besten Freund und Herrscher gestürzt und diesen mit sich zu Boden gerissen, bevor einer von ihnen hätte getroffen werden können.  
„Vater!", riefen Loki und Thor zugleich aus, besorgt und in ihrer Vermutung bestätigt, dass sie Odin jetzt nicht allein lassen dürften. Der rappelte sich auf, klopfte sich den Staub von der Rüstung und attackierte Thanos nun selbst. Er stach mit dem Speer nach ihm, feuerte seinerseits einen brennenden Hitzestrahl ab und brachte den Chitaurikönig damit tatsächlich in arge Bedrängnis, weil dieser nicht mit einem solchen Ausfall des alten Königs gerechnet hatte.  
„Verschwindet endlich!", rief Odin seinen Söhnen über die Schulter zu.  
„Aber…", setzte Loki zum Widerspruch an, doch auch er konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden.  
„Sofort, Loki!", brüllte Rhyador unwirsch zurück. „Kümmert euch um die Essenz, ihr zwei Irren. Ich passe schon auf euren Vater auf!", versicherte er.  
Noch immer nicht beruhigt, aber ein wenig besänftigt, lenkten die beiden Prinzen ein. Wenn Rhyador sich an der Seite des Allvaters hielt war er sicherer, das stand fest. Sie warfen Odin einen letzten Blick zu, bevor sie sich abwandten und ins Innere der Höhle verschwanden.  
„Warum glaubst du, wollte Thanos, dass wir ihm die Essenz holen? Hätte er das nicht selbst tun können?", fragte Thor, als sie die in Stein gehauenen Gänge des Berges entlangeilten, die noch vor Bors Zeiten angelegt worden waren. Keine Fackeln säumten die Wände, hätte Loki keinen Zauber gewirkt, der ihn eine Art Lichtkugel in der Hand halten ließ. Eine davon hatte er seinem Bruder in die Hand gedrückt, der das Gebilde erst einmal verwundert gemustert hatte, bevor er schulterzuckend seinen Weg fortsetzte. Der Gang war so schmal, dass die Brüder nicht einmal nebeneinander hergehen konnten, sondern hintereinander im Gänsemarsch laufen mussten. Thor konnte die genervte Miene seines Bruders nicht sehen, ebenso wenig dass dieser die Augen verdrehte, aber dass er missbilligend mit der Zunge schnalzte hörte er aber sehr wohl.  
„Was?!"  
„Hast du eigentlich jedes Mal geschlafen, wenn wir früher die Geschichte Asgards behandelt hatten?", kam es von hinter ihm und Thor zog die Stirn in Falten. Was hatte das denn jetzt damit zu tun?  
„Ja, wieso?"  
„Ganz einfach…", begann Loki im Tonfall eines Erwachsenen, der einem Kind das Grundlegendste der Grundlagen erklären wollte. „… weil nur jemand, der der Kraft unserer Essenz mehr als hundert Jahre ausgesetzt war –also lange genug hier gelebt hat- diese auch berühren kann, ohne ernsthaften Schaden zu nehmen! Mal abgesehen davon, dass Thanos die alte Sprache nicht kann, die man braucht um die Tür zu öffnen!"  
„Aber die hat er doch gesprengt!"  
Wieder schnaubte Loki genervt. Eigentlich war sein Bruder ja gar nicht so ungebildet, es gab Dinge, die er ihm selbst voraushatte. Aber in einigen Aspekten, wie der alten Geschichte oder der Magie stand er dermaßen auf dem Schlauch…  
„Glaubst du denn, unsere…also deine Ahnen wären so dumm gewesen, bloß eine Pforte zum Verschluss der Essenz zu errichten?!"  
„Jetzt, wo du es erwähnst…", lenkte Thor ein und nickte. „Aber du kannst die Worte der Alten besser als ich, Loki. Du wirst sie sprechen müssen…"  
„Wenn das deine einzige Sorge ist!", meinte Loki und zuckte mit den Schultern. Der Gang, den sie entlanggingen, war während sie sich gekabbelt hatten immer weiter abgefallen. Sie waren bestimmt schon im Herzen der Berge. Durch die Lichtkugeln, die Loki heraufbeschworen hatte, bekam die Umgebung einen leicht blauen Schimmer, selbst Thor wirkte blass. Schließlich, es kam den Brüdern wie nach Stunden vor, wurde der Weg immer breiter, sodass sie nebeneinander gehen konnten. Letztendlich standen sie in einem Gewölbe, das so breit war, dass zwei Schiffe der asischen Luftflotte dorthin gepasst hätten. Vor sich sahen sie eine Tür, doppelt so hoch wie Thor groß war, mit ähnlich verschlungenen Mustern wie jene, die Thanos gesprengt hatte. Der ältere der beiden wandte sich mit hilfesuchender Miene an Loki.  
„Du sagtest, man brauche Worte in unserer alten Sprache. Also…", er deutete auf die Tür, doch Loki hob schweigend die Hand, damit Thor verstummte. Ohne ein Wort ging der Magier auf die Tür zu, zwischen den Brauen eine Falte und eine Miene auf dem Gesicht als konzentrierte er sich stark. Seine Augen wanderten über die Pforte und deren Muster, in denen sich die Worte versteckten, die gesprochen werden mussten.  
„Wie es aussieht, fällt die Ehre doch dir zu, lieber Bruder!", spottete Loki und zeigte auf eines der Muster.  
„Warum?"  
„Weil es doch nicht so _ganz einfach_ ist, wie ich gedacht habe. Es stimmt schon, es reicht eine lange Zeit in Asgard gelebt zu haben um die Essenz zu berühren, aber… um sie dort rauszuholen muss man auch von asischen Blut sein. Was ich nun mal nicht bin!", dabei verzog er leicht schmerzlich das Gesicht, was Thor nicht entging.  
„Stört es dich immer noch, dass du adoptiert bist?"  
„Das hat doch jetzt ganz sicher nicht Priorität, Thor!", fuhr Loki ihn an, doch Thors Miene besänftigte ihn etwas. „Ja, ein wenig… Es ist nicht so, dass es mich noch zornig macht, wie früher… bloß traurig!"  
Thor schürzte die Lippen und streckte seine Hand noch Loki aus. Auf dessen fragenden Blick hin, meinte er knapp.  
„Dein Dolch!"  
„Öffne erst die Tür! Das ist wichtiger!"  
Nun war es an Thor, genervt zu schnauben und die Augen zu verdrehen –ein selten gesehener Anblick für Loki- doch der Erstgeborene Sohn Odins lenkte ein. Der Donnergott holte tief Luft und betrachtete die Muster auf der Tür. Wie von selbst kamen ihm wieder die Worte der Sprache in den Sinn, die man vor vielen Jahrhunderten noch in Asgard gesprochen hatte, es aber heute nur noch selten tat. Als er das Gelesene schließlich sprach, war er als hätte Thor nie eine andere Sprache gesprochen. Die rauen Worte ließen die Stimme eines jeden tiefer und dunkler klingen, der sie benutzte, so auch die Thors. Bei ihm klang es, als würde der Donner selbst von seinen Lippen kommen. Loki glaubte später, es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und der Boden hätte gebebt. Das tat er aber tatsächlich erst, nachdem Thor fertig war, die Worte zu lesen. Ein lautes Knirschen tönte durch das unterirdische Gewölbe, als die Tür wie von unsichtbaren Riesen aufgedrückt, sich von selbst öffnete. Aus dem Inneren des Raumes dahinter strahlte den Brüdern ein goldenes Licht entgegen, doch es war noch nichts Genaueres zu erkennen. Loki war schon drauf und dran, hinein zu gehen, aber Thors ausgestreckter Arm hielt ihn zurück.  
„Dein Dolch!", sagte er erneut, diesmal nachdrücklicher und mit einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck gab Loki seinem Bruder schließlich die erst vor Kurzem erhaltene Klingenwaffe aus elfischen Stahl.  
„Was willst du denn damit, Dolche waren nie deine Art von Waffe und… was machst du da?", fragte Loki, beinahe schon bestürzt, als er sah was Thor damit machte: Er schnitt sich in die Handfläche.  
„Wenn es dich so stört, dass wir beide nicht dasselbe Blut haben, mein Kleiner…", so hatte er Loki seit Jahren nicht genannt! „…dann ist es an der Zeit das zu ändern!"  
„Aber wie…", Loki kam nicht dazu, die Frage zu stellen. Ohne Vorwarnung hatte Thor auch dessen Hand genommen und dort einen kleinen Schnitt auf der Handfläche platzierte.  
„Thor?!", hakte Loki leicht alarmiert nach, als so langsam zu ihm durchsickerte, was der blonde Donnergott vorhatte. „Bist du sicher? Du weißt nicht, was das für Folgen hat!"  
Jede Bedenken über Bord werfend, nahm Thor die Hand seines Bruders in die seine und legte seine unverletzte darüber.  
„Die Folge ist, dass wir Brüder sind! Vom gleichen Blute! Niemand wird es jemals wieder wagen, das in Frage zu stellen!"  
„Aber…"  
„Halt endlich die Klappe, Loki!", meinte Thor und nickte auffordernd auf Lokis linke Hand. Erst wenn er diese darüber platzierte, konnte dieses kleine Ritual beendet werden. Loki sah sich bar jedes weiteren Arguments, das dagegen sprechen könnte und gab nach. Er legte seine andere Hand auf die von Thor und sah seinen Gegenüber an.  
„ _Bruder im Blute_!", sagten sie beide wie aus einem Mund und ein warmes Prickeln durchrann die beiden, als sich die Wunden auf ihren Handflächen schlossen, nachdem das Blut des jeweils anderen aufgenommen worden war. Es würde für immer eine Narbe auf den Handflächen bleiben, als Zeichen für den Schwur, den sie gerade geleistet hatte. Eine goldenen zierte Lokis Hand, eine silberne die von Thor.  
„Okay…", meinte Loki schließlich nachdem sie ihre Hände wieder gelöst hatten und nickte in Richtung der Tür. „Jetzt sollten wir uns um das da kümmern, sonst kriegen wir mehr Probleme, als nötig!"

Während Thor und Loki noch den Gang in die Tiefen des Berges entlangeilten, sah sich Odin mit einem großen Problem konfrontiert: seiner eigenen Erschöpfung.  
Thanos hatte damit weiter gemacht, ihn zu attackieren, kaum dass Thor und Loki in der Dunkelheit verschwunden waren. Mit der Zeit wurde den beiden Asen klar, dass Thanos, obwohl er sich all die Jahre schon zurückgelehnt und andere die Drecksarbeit hatte machen lassen, immer noch ein sehr fähiger Kämpfer war, den man nicht unterschätzen sollte. Die nur die gebündelte Energie, mit der er sie angriff, war gefährlich, auch er selbst konnte bösartigen Schaden anrichten. Er besaß eine nahezu unermessliche Stärke, wie die beiden Krieger feststellen mussten, nachdem ihr Wiedersacher sie mit einem ziemlich schweren Felsbrocken hatte bewerfen wollen. Einzig den noch recht guten Reflexen der beiden Asen war es zu verdanken, dass sie nicht zermalmt worden waren. Wären Odin und Rhyador einfache Menschen gewesen und keine Krieger Asgards, sie wären Thanos wohl hoffnungslos unterlegen gewesen. Nicht nur wegen seiner Stärke, auch schien er um einiges schneller zu sein, als ein durchschnittlicher Kämpfer. Die Dinge, mit denen er nach den beiden schlug schienen ihm regelrecht zuzufliegen, Rhyador hatte den dunklen Verdacht, dass Thanos im Stande war, Dinge zu sich zu rufen, wie ein Magier. Außerdem waren da noch Thanos Gefolgsleute, die die beiden Asen auch attackierten. Den Magier hatten sie allerdings schon getötet und auch die Einherjer an ihrer Seite kämpften tapfer, aber es wurde eben zunehmend anstrengend.  
„Habt ihr alten Säcke endlich genug!", machte sich Thanos wieder einmal über seine Gegner lustig, doch dabei biss er bei Odin und dessen Waffenbruder auf Granit.  
„Als ob du viel jünger wärst!", giftete Rhyador zurück und schlug mit seinem Schwert nach Thanos, direkt auf die empfindliche Stelle zwischen Schulter und Hals, wo die meisten Rüstungen schwach waren. Der Angriff wurde aber durch einen schnell hochgerissenen Arm abgeblockt und die Klinge des Schwertes glitt an der metallenen Armschiene ab, als wäre sie auf Felsen geprallt. Aus welchem Material die Rüstung wohl war?  
„Jedenfalls bin ich besser in Form als ihr!", rief Thanos zurück und schlug mit seiner Faust auf den Boden, was diesen erbeben ließ. Odin geriet ins Straucheln, gerade als er mit seinem Speer auf Thanos Auge gezielt hatte. Er stolperte und fiel unsanft auf die Seite. Was war der Boden auch so hart.  
„Seht ihr, das meine ich!", lachte ihn Thanos aus und baute sich vor dem Hingefallenen auf. „Ihr seid zu schwach, um euch selbst zu beschützen! Wie wollt Ihr da die Welten Yggdrasils beschützen? Macht es Euch und mir nicht so schwer und krepiert endlich!" Während er das sagte, sammelte sich eine Menge konzentrierter Energie in seiner rechten Hand und mit einem süffisanten Grinsen sah er auf Odin herab…  
„Irgendwelche letzten Worte?"  
Eine Klinge fuhr von hinten durch Thanos Schulter, der mit einer verzerrten Mischung aus Wut und Schmerz laut aufschrie. Er wirbelte herum, nachdem das Schwert aus seinem Körper gezogen wurde und sah sich mit einem vor Zorn zitternden Rhyador konfrontiert. Dieser hob die blutige Klinge neben sein Gesicht.  
„Niemand greift meinen König an, wenn dieser am Boden liegt! Nicht wenn ich es verhindern kann…"  
„So so, du willst es also verhindern? Na dann leg los!", forderte Thanos ihn halbherzig auf, nachdem er den ersten Schock darüber überwunden hatte, dass es jemanden tatsächlich gelungen war ihn zu verletzen!  
„Wie du willst, du elende Kreatur!", rief Odins Berater wütend aus und begann sogleich den Drahtzieher hinter all dem Unglück, das die Bewohner des Weltenbaumes hatten durchmachen müssen, anzugreifen. Natürlich war Thanos ihnen noch immer überlegen was seine Fähigkeiten anging, aber Rhyador war um einiges wütender und das verlieh ihm Kräfte, die sein eigentliches Potential bei weitem überstiegen. Während sich sein bester Freund einen erbitterten Zweikampf mit Thanos lieferte, rappelte Odin sich langsam wieder auf und widmete sich mit Kampfeswut einem Nachtfackelkrieger, den man einfach nur mit dem Wort „kolossal" beschreiben konnte, so groß war er. Immer wieder stach er mit seinem Speer nach ihm oder teilte einen Hieb mit der scharfen Seite der Speerspitze aus und das mit einem Tempo bei dem einem schlecht werden konnte.  
Odin hatte die Nase gestrichen voll!  
Er hatte genug vom ewigen Krieg mit diesen Eindringling, der sich für ach so toll hielt, genug davon, dass Völker bedroht wurden, die einfach nur in Frieden leben wollten und auch genug davon, dass seine Liebsten in ständiger Gefahr lebten! Mit dieser Wut im Bauch ging er auch den Nachtfackelkämpfer los und dieser fand sich nach kurzer Zeit mit aufgeschlitzter Bauchdecke auf dem Boden kniend wieder, während die Spitze von Odins Waffe auf seine Kehle zielte.  
„Eigentlich haben Wesen wie du keinen schnellen Tod verdient! Ich sollte die ausbluten lassen als Strafe für all das Leid, dass den Völkern dieser Welten dank euch wiederfahren ist…", knurrte Odin den besiegten Gegner an. „… aber ich bin nicht wie ihr! Ich habe kein Vergnügen an gequälten Seelen und Leid! Du hast mir einen guten Kampf geliefert! Geh in Frieden und mögen deine Ahnen dir deine Sünden vergeben!"  
Das war das letzte, was der Nachtfackelkrieger hörte, bevor er einen stechenden Schmerz unter dem Kinn spürte und ihm die Sinne für immer schwanden.  
Odin blieb aber nicht viel Zeit um sich über seinen Sieg zu freuen, denn eine kalte, große Hand legte sich von hinten um seinen Hals. Der mächtige Allvater wurde in die Luft gehoben, als hätte er das Gewicht eines Kleinkindes und sein Speer fortgeschleudert. Er war hilflos!  
„Schöne Ansprache, mein Guter!", hörte er Thanos. Er war es, der Odin von hinten gepackt hatte. Ein Seitenblick zeigte dem König, dass sein Berater bewusstlos –besiegt aber nicht getötet- im Staub lag, eine Platzwunde am Kopf aber sonst keine _sichtbaren_ Wunden.  
In diesem Moment tauchten Thor und Loki wieder im Höhleneingang auf, von Asgards Essenz war nichts zu sehen, doch dass sie sie bei sich trugen war unverkennbar. Die Schwingung von Macht, die von jeder Essenz des Weltenbaumes ausging, führten sie bei sich, also _musste_ sie bei den Brüdern sein.  
„Sieh mal gerade rechtzeitig… dein Publikum, Allvater! Sag mir Odin,… hast _du_ denn Frieden mit dir gemacht, oder gibt es etwas, was die Ahnen _dir_ vergeben sollten?"  
Als der Sinn dieser Aussage vollends zu Odin durchdrang, schien kein Blut mehr in seinen Adern zu fließen, sondern Eis und es war eine zusätzliche Beleidigung für ihn, dass Thanos ausgerechnet jetzt zur vertraulichen Anrede überging. Ja, er war ein tapferer Krieger, ein mächtiger König und der Allvater der neun Welten! Eben darum war es für ihn so eine Qual, so hilflos seinem Schicksal zu begegnen und das ausgerechnet vor den Augen seiner Söhne!  
Der Blick Odins fand den seiner Jungs, die in diesem Moment wie erstarrt vor dem Eingang zum Gewölbe standen und die nichts tun konnten, um ihm zu helfen. Sicher, sie hätten Thanos angreifen können, doch dieser hielt Odin wie einen Schutzschild vor sich und er hatte noch einen Krieger an seiner Seite…was sie auch tun würden, der Allvater würde den Schaden nehmen.  
„Vater…", Loki sagte es so leise, Thor ahnte es mehr als dass er hörte wie sein Bruder dieses Wort aussprach. Er suchte den Blick Lokis und sah darin dasselbe, was auch er fühlte: Wut, Hilfslosigkeit und den verzweifelten Wunsch etwas zu unternehmen um Odin zu retten. Thanos schien auch zu ahnen was in den Brüdern vorging…  
„Oh, die Sache ist eigentlich ganz simpel!", meinte er mit einem Tonfall als Rede er vom Gärtnern. „Ihr gebt mir die Essenz und ihr sterbt …schnell und schmerzlos! Ihr gebt sie mir nicht und sterbt… langsam und qualvoll! Also, welcher Tod darf es sein?"  
Die Brüder schwiegen noch immer. Sie blickten zu ihrem Vater als könne er ihnen selbst in dieser Situation einen Rat geben, aber kein Wort kam über des Allvaters Lippen. Sein Blick sagte aber: „Gebt nicht nach!"  
Was sollten sie bloß tun?


	39. 39 - Midgards Antlitz

**39\. Kapitel – Midgards Antlitz**

Ungesehen schaffte es die Gruppe um Sif, sich dem Flaggschiff von Thanos zu nähern. Dieses Schiff war das Zentrum des Spinnennetzes, der Kern allen Übels, das an diesem Tage über die Welten Yggdrasils kam. Doch der Urheber dieses Übels war nicht zu Hause, denn er war gerade andernorts damit beschäftigt, eine Familie zu zerreißen. Ob ihm das gelingen würde, stand noch offen. Vom infernalen Trio, von den Weltenfressern, war nur noch Malbeth an Bord dieses Kolosses. Surt war auf einem anderen Raumschiff und rang mit seiner eigenen Geduld, die nach wie vor von Borik und Aglaron strapaziert wurde.  
Der Dunkelelf sah die Gefahr nicht. Er koordinierte eifrig einzelne Schiffe oder Gruppen der Flotte von seinen Kollegen. Ohne ein Kommando von oberhalb –also von Malbeth- waren die Nachtfackeln nahezu nicht zu eigenständigen Handlungen fähig. Die wenigen Dunkelelfen waren für die Magie zuständig und die Chitauri hatten immer noch ein leichtes Kommunikationsproblem. Demnach hieß es: Richtet euch nach den Anweisungen auf dem Display!  
Während Malbeth also hochkonzentriert arbeitete –mehr als die meisten anderen- flog das Notfall-Shuttle vom Eisriesenraumschiff in dem ganzen Chaos ungesehen hinein. Wie auch Thor und seine Gefährten vor wenigen Tagen, die sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlten, standen sie nun vor dem Problem der mangelnden Orientierung.  
„Was jetzt?!", fragte Vollstagg und sah sich auf dem gigantischen Deck um. Normalerweise waren hier etliche, wenn nicht gar hunderte, von kleineren Raumschiffen, aber nun war es vollkommen leer. Sogar Hulk würde sich hier wohl klein fühlen, wie eine Ameise.  
„Nun, hier gibt es vier Türen. Wir könnten uns aufteilen!"  
„Genau das schlagen sie in den alten Filmen auch immer vor, die ich bei den Menschen gesehen habe und immer wenn jemand _das_ sagte, sind alle gestorben!", fuhr Sif dazwischen, als Fandral den Vorschlag gemacht hatte. Der murrte etwas Leises in seinen Bart hinein, während die anderen beiden Begleiter zu ihr sahen. Die Schildmaid zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Was denn? Pepper und Natasha haben mal einen Filmabend gemacht, als Tony einen dieser…Beamer?... wieder zum Laufen gekriegt hatte und ich war eingeladen worden!"  
In den Köpfen der tapferen Drei entstand nun ein lebhaftes Bild von Sif wie sie, in ihrer Rüstung, mit Natasha und Pepper Horrorfilme sah und diese Vorstellung zauberte allen dreien ein schiefes Grinsen aufs Gesicht. Die Frage nach dem „Wohin?" wurde dadurch zwar nicht beantwortet, aber die Laune der Kampfgefährten stieg um ein Vielfaches an.  
„Also…", begann Sif und besah die vier Türen, die mehrere Meter voneinander entfernt lagen, mit nachdenklicher Miene. „… wenn wir nur hier stehen und Däumchen drehen ist keinem Geholfen und leider steht an keiner der Türen Ich führe zur Kommandobrücke!. Ich denke das Beste wäre es, eine auszuprobieren. Wenn wir falsch liegen haben wir zumindest eine Tür weniger, der wir Beachtung schenken müssen!"  
Hogun nickte schweigend und deutete mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck zu der Tür zu seiner Linken. Sie war ein bisschen größer und wirkte auch schwerer als die anderen. Man konnte also davon ausgehen, dass es nicht bloß eine Abstellkammer sein würde. Die anderen stimmten schweigend zu und schickten sich an, die Tür zu öffnen. Das ließ sich aber leichter sagen als tatsächlich tun, denn wie viele Türen an Bord eines Raumschiffes, öffnete sich diese auch nur automatisch, wenn jemand mit ausreichend Berechtigung den Mechanismus aktivierte.  
„Ich denke mal nicht, dass hier gleich eine dieser Missgeburten auftauchen wird und uns einen Schlüssel in die Hand drückt, oder?", meinte Fandral trocken und bekam einen genervten Seitenblick von Sif. Die warf Vollstagg einen vielsagenden Blick zu und nickte mit dem Kopf zur Tür. Rohe Gewalt war nicht immer der beste Weg, aber wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gab musste in allergrößten Notsituationen darauf zurückgegriffen werden. Die Rettung aller Völker zählte definitiv zu einem solchen Notfall.  
Der Hüne von Krieger zog seine zweihändige Axt aus der Halterung, die er auf dem Rücken trug und platzierte jeweils einen kräftigen Hieb mit der Waffe an beiden Seiten der Tür. Diese gab ein zischen von sich und es dampfte ein wenig aus den Löchern, die Vollstaggs Waffe geschlagen hatten –er hatte die hydraulische Anlage der Tür getroffen-. Noch einmal schlug der rothaarige Asenkrieger zu und mit einem dumpfen Ächzen begann sich die Tür langsam zu lösen. Sie schwankte kurz nach vorn, so dass Sif und die tapferen Drei kurz zurückweichen mussten, kippte dann aber schließlich nach hinten und das mit einem lauten, dunklen Knall. Selbstzufrieden legte sich Vollstagg die Axt über die Schulter und grinste breit.  
„Na, das hat doch mal richtig Spaß gemacht!", freute er sich doch er bekam leicht wütende Blicke von seinen Gefährten. „Was ist?", setzte er dann mit einer Miene hinzu, die der eines Kindes glich das sich keiner Schuld bewusst war.  
„Schön, dass es dir Spaß gemacht hat, die Tür zu zerlegen!", grollte Sif und stieg als Erste durch die so geöffnete Luke. „Aber es hat auch die Aufmerksamkeit all derer auf uns gelenkt, die sich in der Nähe befinden. Durch den Krach!"  
Volstagg schnappte nach Luft, während er als letzter in den Gang marschierte, den er offen gelegt hatte und stemmte seine großen Hände in die Hüfte.  
„Entschuldige, bitte! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du einen viel besseren und vor allem leiseren Einfall hattest!", murrte er und bevor Sif etwas Hitziges erwidern konnte –es lag ihr durchaus schon etwas auf der Zunge- ergriff Hogun das Wort um die beiden Streithähne zu trennen.  
„Es reicht!", sagte er nicht sehr laut, aber mit fester Stimme und sofort waren Sif und Vollstagg still. Der Vanenkrieger nickte zufrieden über die stille Übereinkunft der beiden, nicht mehr zu streiten und ihre kleine Reise konnte weiter gehen.  
Leise und vorsichtig, um eventuelle Angreifer rechtzeitig zu bemerken, drang die kleine Gruppe immer tiefer in das Innere des Raumschiffes vor. Sie passierten gerade ihre erste Kreuzung, da hörten sie es: Das unartikulierte Gebrabbel, das nur ein Chitauri oder einer der Nachtfackeln von sich geben konnte. Wie auf Kommando drehten sich die vier auf dem Absatz um und blickten in die Fratzen ihrer Gegner. Diese standen schon mit gezückten Waffen da, bereit die Eindringlinge zu bekämpfen, denn nichts anderes waren Sif und die ihren für die Leute an Bord. Fandral fackelte nicht lange, er zog sein Schwert und bevor sein Ziel auch nur mit dem Gedanken spielen konnte, den Abzug seiner Waffe zu betätigen, hatte die Kreatur auch schon den kalten asischen Stahl in der Kehle stecken. Röchelnd ging der Nachtfackelkrieger zu Boden, als Fandral seine Waffe aus dem sterbenden Körper zog, bereit sich dem nächsten zu widmen. Viele Gegner blieben für ihn aber nicht übrig, denn während er gekämpft hatte, waren auch seine Kampfgefährten nicht untätig geblieben. Hogun war ihm dicht auf den Versen gewesen und hatte seinen Morgenstern mit einem hässlichen Knirschen in den Schädel des nächstbesten Angreifers gerammt. Dessen Schädel war freilich unrettbar zertrümmert und eine bildliche Beschreibung mehr als unappetitlich. Volstagg ließ wie üblich seine überdimensionale Axt tödliche Kreise ziehen, so dass der ein oder andere Kopf sich mit einem fröhlichen, roten Blutstrahl von seinem Hals verabschiedete. Sif wäre beinahe in diesem Blut ausgerutscht, während sie mit ihrer Lanze, die beidseitig mit einer Spitze versehen worden war, zum Angriff überging. Letztendlich fand die Schildmaid jedoch ihr Gleichgewicht wieder und rammte ihre Waffe in den nächstbesten Gegner, dessen Verbleib nicht näher erläutert werden musste.  
Sif und die tapferen Drei waren mehr als nur eine Elitetruppe, die vier waren eine Einheit. Am besten funktionierten sie miteinander, die Schwäche des einen war die Stärker des anderen. Sicher Thor hatte früher mit ihnen gemeinsam gekämpft und auch Loki hin und wieder, doch wenn die Brüder dabei gewesen waren, hatten die meist ihre Superbrüder-Nummer abgezogen und die vier hatten ihre Super-Quartett Nummer im Laufe der Zeiten zu perfektionieren gelernt.  
So kam es, dass die vier nur kurze Zeit später wieder auf dem Weg zur Kommandobrücke des Raumschiffes waren, mit ein wenig dunklen Blut ihrer Feinde „verziert", ihr eigenes war jedoch nicht geflossen.  
Zum Glück, mochte man meinen!

Surt hatte den Kampf gegen seine Geduld nun endgültig verloren. Seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schwirrte dieses unsagbar nervige, kleine Raumschiff vor ihm herum und schien ihn regelrecht zu verhöhnen. Der Feuerriese _hasste_ es, verspottet zu werden! Er würde diesem Spuk ein Ende bereiten, ein für alle Mal! Wer auch immer diese Würmer waren, die das Raumschiff steuerten, sie würden qualvoll verenden, wenn er die Essenzenwaffe losließ!  
Denn genau das war es, was Surt nun zu tun gedachte. Loki und Thor hatten darauf gepokert, dass der Feuerriese seine Beherrschung und den Blick für das Wesentliche verlieren würde und genau dieser Fall war nun eingetreten. Sämtliche Warnungen seiner Leute stießen auf taube Ohren, jegliche Versuche, ihn aufzuhalten drängte Surt gewaltsam zurück. Er wollte Blut sehen, wollte wieder Blut an seinen Händen kleben haben, wollte _morden_! Zu lange schon musste er sich im Hintergrund halten, zu _lange_ hatte er kein Leben selbst beendet und _viel zu lange_ schon hatte er sich den albernen Befehlen dieses Wichtigtuers Thanos gefügt. Sollte dieser Lackaffe doch sehen, wo er blieb!  
Endlich erreichte er den Hebel, der die Waffe abfeuerte! Ja, es war ein Hebel. Die Konstrukteure des Raumschiffes hatten die Bedenken gehabt, dass ein Knopf im Eifer des Gefechts schnell mal gedrückt würde, aber wenn man einen Hebel betätigen musste und das etwas Kraft brauche, würde man die Waffe nicht mal eben schnell „versehentlich" abfeuern können. Schlau in der Theorie, versagte dieser Gedanke allerdings bei Surts unbändigen Zorn, der zu Tage trat, wenn man ihn zu sehr reizte. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog der Herrscher Muspelheims den Hebel nach unten.  
Ein Alarmsignal erklang, die Warnleuchten an den Wänden strahlten in sattem Rot. Es rumorte im Bauch des Raumschiffes und kurze Zeit später ging ein Beben durch das ganze Schiff, als würde es ein Riese in den Händen halten und ein paar Mal kräftig schütteln.  
Die Waffe war abgefeuert!  
Es gab kein Zurück mehr!

Genau das dachten sich auch Borik und Aglaron, als sie sahen wie sich am Bauch des Schiffes ein Lichtpunkt bildete, der anwuchs und immer heller wurde. Die Essenz Midgards ließ das Strahlen der Sonne wie eine flackernde alte Glühbirne erscheinen, so hell und klar leuchtete sie.  
„Los, Mann!", rief Aglaron laut aus, den gehobenen elfischen Stil seiner Aussprache für einen Augenblick vergessend.  
In Borik kam wieder Leben, als er hörte wie der Elf nach ihm rief. Bis eben hatte er neben seinem neuen Freund gestanden und gebannt auf das helle Licht auf der Unterseite des Raumschiffes gestarrt, das sie umflogen. Für Borik war das Licht und der Punkt von dem aus Surt feuerte, _über_ ihm da sie unterhalb von dem Giganten von Raumschiff waren. Der Eisriese schüttelte sich, als würde er aus einem sehr intensiven Tagtraum erwachen und bellte keine Sekunde später eilige Befehle umher. Auch die Mannschaft löste sich aus seiner „Oh, es ist so schön, was ich da gerade angucke"-Starre und machte sich daran, die Anweisungen so schnell wie möglich umzusetzen. Immerhin hing ihr aller Leben davon ab, ob sie es rechtzeitig aus der Schussbahn schaffen würden, oder eben nicht!  
Aglaron fragte sich gerade, ob sie schon weit genug fort waren, als ein gleißend helles Licht ihn blendete. Er sah nichts mehr außer einem strahlend hellen Schein, der ihm jede Sicht nahm!

Nicht nur unmittelbar bei der Quelle dieses Lichtes nahm man es war, auch dort, wo der Strahl sich rasend schnell hinbewegte, sah man das Licht. Jane hatte gerade ihren letzten Gegner nieder gestreckt und wischte sich Schweiß und getrocknetes Blut aus dem Gesicht, als ein blenden heller Schein vom Himmel erstrahlte… und sich rasend schnell näherte!  
„Darcy!", rief sie alarmiert aus und deutete mit ihrer Waffe zum Himmel. Die ihrer besten Freundin stak noch im Rücken eines Nachtfackelsoldaten und Darcy war vollauf damit beschäftigt, eben jenen Umstand wieder zu ändern, als sie den Ausruf von Jane hörte. Ruckartig zog die junge Frau ihr Schwert aus dem toten Körper und sah in die Richtung, in die ihre beste Freundin wies. Darcy musste sich schon die Augen beschirmen, um zu sehen, was da kam.  
Das letzte was sie dachte, bevor das Licht auf Midgards Boden traf, waren zwei Namen. Cara und Loki.  
Einige Meilen weiter südlich hatten man mit dem Kämpfen innegehalten, auch Chitauri und Nachtfackeln hatten ihre Waffen gesenkt und starrten wie gebannt zum Himmel, der immer heller, immer weißer und immer reiner erstrahlte.  
Tony war für seine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich still, hatte er doch sonst immer einen flotten Spruch auf den Lippen. Doch wie die meisten Bewohner der Erde hatte jähe Hoffnungslosigkeit ihn ergriffen, als er sah, was da wortwörtlich auf ihn zukam.  
Was würde passieren, wenn das was diese Riesenfrau gesagt hatte, nicht stimmte? Würde die Erde endgültig zerstört werden, von ihrer eigenen Essenz?  
Dasselbe schien sich wohl auch Steve zu fragen den er sah schon nahezu verzweifelt auf das Licht, dass immer näher kam.  
So endet es als!, dachte er verbittert. Dahingerafft, bevor mein Kind zur Welt kommen kann!  
Sein Kind!  
Verbittert presste er die Lippen aufeinander, als er an Natasha und ihr gemeinsames, ungeborenes Kind dachte. Wieso geschah das bloß?  
Hulk und Clint standen nicht weit entfernt, der Schütze war inzwischen von den Schultern des Hünen heruntergeklettert. Seine letzten Gedanken waren bei seinen Liebsten, die er vor Jahren bei dem ersten großen Angriff auf die Erde verloren hatte und er war wohl der einzige, der nicht von Kummer sondern von Hoffnung erfüllt wurde. Womöglich wäre er bald wieder bei ihnen!  
Hulk war weniger glücklich, immerhin kam hier etwas auf ihn zu, dass er nicht mittels seiner alt-bewährten Draufhau-Technik aus dem Weg räumen konnte und im Inneren von Hulk sah auch Bruce sich mit den ersten Keimen der Furcht konfrontiert.  
Phil und Eric hatten sich, als das helle Licht auf die Erde zukam, kurz zugenickt und angelächelt. Mehr brauchte es bei Männern ihres Alters wohl nicht.  
Und die Kinder?  
Die bekamen von all dem herzlich wenig mit, denn der Unterschlupf, in dem man Kinder, Ältere und Schwächere untergebracht hatte war überdacht. Sie sahen das Unheil gar nicht kommen. Das einzige was sie wahrnahmen, war der ohrenbetäubende Lärm, mit dem die Essenz Midgards schließlich wieder auf ihren Ursprung traf und die heftige Erschütterung des Bodens.  
Jane hingegen sah alles!  
Sie war zu Darcy und Pepper geeilt und die drei Frauen hielten sich gegenseitig die Hände, als der Essenzstrahl auf die Erde traf. Das Beben des Bodens nahm ihnen fast das Gleichgewicht und Jane war sich sicher, dass sie nie wieder würde hören können. Wenn sie das denn überhaupt überlebte. Das gleißend helle, weiße Licht erfüllte alles. Darcy sah ihre Freundinnen gar nicht mehr, sie spürte nur noch ihre beiden Hände, die sie hielt. Sie schien umgeben von weiß zu sein. Pepper ging es ähnlich, Jane jedoch zweifelte an ihnen Sinnen!  
Vor sich sah sie ein Gesicht!  
Das Gesicht eines Mädchens lächelte Jane entgegen, aus sanften jungen Zügen, die weder Zeit noch Verfall kennen zu schienen. Dennoch wusste Jane, dass dieses Antlitz Jahrtausende alt war. Ein Blick in die goldenen Augen reichte, um zu erkennen, dass dieses Wesen mehr gesehen hatte, als das älteste Geschöpf, das diese Welt jemals bewohnt hatte. Irgendwie erinnerte das Mädchen Jane an die Drachen. Diese hatten ebenfalls einen solch wissenden Blick, als sähen sie jenseits von Zeit und Realität. Aber dennoch schien in dieser Gestalt das Leben zu pulsieren, das Leben wie der Tod.  
Das Mädchen lächelte Jane keck zu, ehe es sich niederbeugte und den staubigen Boden mit den zarten, dünnen Händen berührte. Sogleich begann dort Gras zu sprießen, einige Blumen gesellten sich hinzu und dort wo das Mädchen mit der anderen Hand den Boden berührte, quoll Wasser hervor. Reines, sauberes Wasser.  
Da begriff Jane eine Wahrheit, die jenseits von dem lag, was sie jemals zu glauben gewagt hätte.  
Das Mädchen war die Verkörperung dessen, was sie bis vor wenigen Sekunden gefürchtet hatte. Dieses Geschöpf war die Gestalt von Midgards Essenz, Midgards Seele, dem innersten Kern der Erde. Ohne sie war die Welt nicht zu einem eigenständigen Leben fähig, denn das Leben, was die Gebiete enthielten die von Menschen noch bewohnt waren, hatten die Magier diesen Flecken Land eingeflößt.  
Das Mädchen aber war der Ursprung, die Quelle, das Leben und das Ende!  
Der Name kam Jane schneller über die Lippen als sie hätte darüber nachdenken können, woher er kam.  
„Gaia*!", flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig.


	40. 40 - Sein letzter Wunsch

**40\. Kapitel – Sein letzter Wunsch**

„ _Gebt nicht nach!"_  
Die Worte hallten noch immer in den Gedanken der beiden Männer wieder, die schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit keinen Muskel zu rühren vermochten. Zu groß war das Risiko, dass ihrem Vater etwas Schlimmes geschehen konnte, denn Thanos hielt den Allvater nach wie vor fest und es brauchte bestimmt nur ein geringes Maß an Kraft um Odin den Hals zu brechen. Thor hätte vor Wut über die Aussichtslosigkeit der Lage am liebsten laut aufgeschrien, aber das würde ohnehin nichts bringen. Hilfesuchend sah er zu Loki, doch sein jüngerer Bruder schien nicht minder ratlos.  
Es war egal, wie sie sich entscheiden würden, es wäre ihr Ende!  
Gäben sie Thanos die Essenz, würde er alles vernichten, täten sie das aber nicht, würde er Odin töten und die Trauer würde die Brüder so lähmen, dass es für Thanos ein Kinderspiel wäre, ihnen Asgards Essenz abzunehmen.  
Gibt es denn keinen Ausweg?, frage sich Thor und bemerkte gar nicht, wie sein Bruder ihn verwundert ansah. Den Grund ahnte der ältere von beiden gar nicht, aber es war mit der Vermischung ihres Blutes einhergegangen. Loki hatte gehört was Thor gedacht hatte und sein Bruder bemerkte nicht einmal die Verbindung, die nun geschaffen war.  
Scheinbar nicht!, gab Loki zurück, hoffend dass Thor ihn hören würde und tatsächlich: Verwundert darüber Lokis Stimme zu hören, obwohl keiner von beiden gesprochen hatte, sah Thor zu seinem jüngeren Bruder, der ihm kaum merklich zublinzelte. Immerhin einen winzigen Vorteil hatten sie jetzt! Sie konnten das Problem besprechen, ohne dass Thanos ihnen zuhörte und seinen überflüssigen Senf dazugab.  
Wir können Vater nicht einfach sterben lassen, Loki!, donnerte Thors Stimme in seinem Kopf und Loki unterdrückte den Impuls, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Erstgeborene Odins auch noch sehr laut _dachte_? Er warf Thor einen „Natürlich nicht!"-Blick zu und dachte schließlich:  
Das stand nie zur Debatte, aber er darf die Essenz nicht in die Hände kriegen! Schon schlimm genug dass er die der Erde hat…  
Glaubst du nicht, dass wir zu dritt –Du, Vater und ich- eine relative Chance haben, ihm die Essenz wieder abzunehmen  
Das… war der blanke Wahnsinn. Wahnsinn, anzunehmen Thanos würde ihnen genug Zeit lassen, sich für einen Gegenangriff zu sammeln und _erst recht_ Wahnsinn zu glauben, sie würden gegen Thanos ankommen, wenn er die Essenz hatte. Einen Trumpf hatten sie aber…Thanos war kein Ase und er hatte auch nicht lang genug in Asgard gelebt…die Essenz würde ihm Qualen bereiten, furchtbare Qualen und grausame Schmerzen. In diesem Moment würde er geschwächt sein und das war der Moment, in dem sie zuschlagen mussten. Sie hatten nur diese eine Chance, aber es war immerhin ein Plan!  
Schon,… eine winzig kleine, wenn die Essenz ihn schwächt. Aber wir müssen schnell sein…  
„Seid ihr beide dann mal fertig, euch anzustarren und entscheidet euch endlich? Sonst töte ich euer herzallerliebstes Papilein…wobei…", er grinste Thor dreckig an. „ _Dein_ herzallerliebstes Papilein! Loki ist ja adoptiert!"  
„Er ist mein Bruder, Thanos! Mein Blut und wir sind eine Familie! Dass du dich mit uns angelegt hast, war dein größter Fehler überhaupt!", grollte Thor und deutete mit Mjöllnir auf seinen Widersacher. Der zeigte sich wenig beeindruckt und grinste nur breiter, anders als Odin. Ihn war klar, was sein ältester mit diesen Worten meinte und obwohl er sich in diesem Moment in höchster Gefahr befand, könnte er nicht stolzer auf seinen Sohn sein.  
„Also, Reden schwingen könnt ihr Asen ja alle ganz fein, aber…mehr auch nicht! Also beenden wir das Ganze, bevor es langweilig wird! Was darf es sein, Essenz für mich oder der liebe Odin tot?"  
Loki warf seinem Bruder einen fragenden Blick zu, der verärgert die Lippen zusammenpresste und ihm knapp zunickte. Der Magier hob beide Hände vor sich in die Höhe, als hielte er eine unsichtbare Kugel in den Händen und sagte leise etwas, das keiner der umstehenden Personen verstand. Zwischen seinen Händen erschien eine Sphäre aus goldenem Licht, umschlossen von einem durchsichtigen Bannkreis. Diesen hatte Loki darum geschlossen, damit er Asgards Essenz leichter transportieren konnte. Die Essenz von Asgard ähnelte der der Erde sehr, doch wo das Licht von Midgard eine beinahe kindliche Reinheit ausstrahlte, verströmte Asgards Essenz eine Aura von Stärke und Macht. Alles in allem war es wunderschön mit anzusehen, wie Loki diese Lichtkugel aus reiner magischer Kraft, die Seele Asgards, in den Händen hielt. Auch wenn der Bannkreis die Macht der Essenz bannte, konnte er sie spüren. Sie legte sich um ihn wie eine schützende Rüstung aus Licht und es kostete ihn so unendlich viel Überwindung den Bann zu lösen und die Sphäre zu Thanos schweben zu lassen.  
Dessen Gesicht hatte sich, kaum dass er Asgards Essenz zu Gesicht bekommen hatte in eine Maske der unbändigen Gier verwandelt. Oh, wie sehr er diese Macht doch endlich in seinen Händen haben wollte, wie er spüren wollte dass die Kraft Asgards durch seinen Körper pulsierte und wie das Leben aus der Welt der Asen wich…  
Wie ein Kind, dass ein neues Lieblingsspielzeug bekommt, schenkte er Odin gar keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr und ließ den Allvater auch prompt los. Odin hustete schwer, denn Thanos hatte doch schon recht kräftig zugepackt und hätte er nicht bald losgelassen, er wäre wohl erstickt. Ungelenk kam der König Asgards auf die Beine und wurde von seinen Söhnen gestützt, kaum dass er richtig stand.  
„Vater, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Thor und musterte seinen Vater besorgt und auch Loki schien sich vergewissern zu wollen, dass Odin nichts Schlimmeres geschehen war. Das ging aber völlig an dem Allvater vorbei, er sah nur noch zu Asgards Essenz, die kurz vor Thanos in der Luft schwebte, während der Mann, dem sie alles Leid der letzten Jahren zu verdanken hatten, es musterte wie etwas unglaublich wundervolles. Noch nie hatten sie Thanos' Gesicht so frei von Wut und Hass gesehen, noch nie hatten sie Thanos dreinblicken sehen, wie ein Kind am Weihnachtstag, aber in diesem Moment sah er genau so aus!  
„Was habt ihr nur getan!", wisperte Odin entsetzt, als er sah, wie sie Thanos Hände um Asgards Essenz schlossen. Dessen Miene wandelte sich fast augenblicklich in eine schmerzverzerrte Maske. Es war unschön, sich vorzustellen, was für Qualen Thanos in diesem Moment durch litt. 

In der Tat war es das Schlimmste, was Thanos jemals zu fühlen glaubte. Kaum hatte seine Haut die Essenz Asgards berührt, war ihm als würde jede Zelle seines Körpers mit einer Nadel durchstochen, der Schmerz fülle jeden Winkel in ihm aus. Er hätte am liebsten geschrien, doch selbst in Angesicht einer solchen Qual weigerte sich Thanos, seinen Stolz herunter zu schrauben. Der Schmerz veränderte sich auf einmal, nun fühlte er sich, als würd man ihm bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennen.  
Reiß dich zusammen!, mahnte er sich in Gedanken und fokussierte all seine Gedanken auf die inneren Barrieren, die er stets gegen Schmerz aufbaute wenn er damit konfrontiert wurde. Das hatte nichts mit Magie zu tun, sondern war viel mehr eine Art Mediation, die einem gegen den Schmerz abschottete. Die Qualen blieben und der Körper litt, aber man spürte es nicht mehr so schlimm, weil mein die Anwesenheit des Schmerzes akzeptierte.  
Du schaffst das Thanos! Konzentriere dich!, dachte er sich weiter, während Loki sich an seinen Vater und seinen Bruder wandte.  
„Also… jetzt wäre ein idealer Zeitpunkt für einen Angriff! Er müsste vor Schmerzen gelähmt sein, ich glaube nicht, dass er etwas ausrichten könnte, selbst wenn er wollte!", sagte er und warf Thor einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Sein Bruder nickte und ließ Mjöllnir ein paar Kreise über seinen Kopf drehen, bevor er ihn nach Thanos warf. Es gab einen lauten Knall und ein blendendes Licht erstrahlte, so hell dass nicht einer von ihnen irgendetwas erkennen konnte. Auf den Knall folgte eine Druckwelle, die alle Beteiligten von den Füßen fegte, sogar Thanos selbst. Schließlich verblasste das grelle Licht und man konnte die Umgebung wieder erkennen. Thor stand als erster wieder aufrecht, Mjöllnir flog in seine Hand zurück und was er sah, ließ ihm glatt an seinem Verstand zweifeln.  
Thanos stand ihm gegenüber, mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und der Essenz Asgards in seiner Rechten, die schon die ersten Brandwunden hatte. Das schien Thanos aber herrlich wenig zu stören, er musterte die Essenz in seiner Hand wieder mit kindlicher Neugier.  
„Ein faszinierendes Konstrukt der Magie, das muss man euch Asen lassen! Selbst deine Blitze kann sie abwehren, wer hätte das gedacht!", sagte er und sah wieder zu seinen Widersachern, die nun vor ihm standen wie ein Wall, Odin in der Mitte seine Söhne jeweils zu beiden Seiten.  
Loki musterte seinen ehemaligen Verbündeten mit einer Mischung aus Zorn und Unglauben. Wie war es ihm nur gelungen, den Schmerzen zu widerstehen, die die Essenz an jene Ausstrahlte, die ihr nicht lange genug ausgesetzt gewesen waren?  
„So…", unterbrach Thanos Lokis Gedankenflüche, denn er hatte im Bezug auf seinen Gegner tatsächlich ziemlich unflätige Worte gedacht und sah sich mit der Miene eines Eroberers um. „… ich denke ihr drei werdet so unbelehrbar bleiben und wollt mich bekämpfen, oder?"  
„Mit Sicherheit werden wir das!", donnerte Odin und schlug mit der Rückseite seines Speeres auf den Boden, so dass dieser wie bei einem Erdbeben erzitterte. Thanos lachte und machte lediglich eine herrische Handbewegung mit der Hand, in der er die Essenz hielt und die Erde war wieder ruhig.  
„Lass deine kleinen Zaubertricks…alter Mann! Kämpfe ordentlich, wenn du es denn nicht sein lassen kannst!"  
„Kannst du haben!", brüllte nun seinerseits Thor und ließ Mjöllnir in seiner Hand wirbeln. Doch anstatt ihn wieder auf Thanos zu werfen ließ er den Hammer am Ende ein Runenartiges Symbol in die Luft malen. Das Symbol leuchtete kurz hellblau auf, bevor es erst verschwand und dann am Himmel über Thanos wieder auftauchte. Wolken verdunkelten die Sonne und ein nicht enden wollendes Arsenal an Blitzen schoss auf Thanos herab. Loki verfolgte das Schauspiel mit schwer verborgender Neugier und als sein Blick den seines Bruders fand, konnte er sich ein anerkennendes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Da hatte Thor all die Jahre eine eigene Form der Magie gekannt und noch nie angewandt.  
Thanos hatte seine rechte Hand über den Kopf gehoben, um Thors schier endlose Blitze abzuwehren, doch tatsächlich trafen ihn dennoch ein paar und hinterließen unschöne Brandblasen auf der graue-blauen Haut von ihm. Schließlich kam der letzte Blitz von Himmel und das Siegel verschwand, die Wolken aber blieben. Thanos grinste noch immer, von ein paar Blitzen würde er sich doch nicht unterbuttern lassen. Niemals hätte er allerdings laut zugegeben, dass die Brandblasen furchtbar schmerzten und stark an dem mentalen Schild rüttelten, dass er aufgebaut hatte, um Schmerzen nicht mehr so stark zu spüren.  
„Ein hübscher kleiner Trick!", spottete der Dieb der Essenz und hob sein Diebesgut vor sich in die Höhe. „Soll ich auch mal tricksen?"  
Kaum hatte er das gesagt, machte er mit der rechten Hand eine Bewegung, als wolle er die Kugel aus Licht auf Thor schleudern, doch natürlich blieb sie in seiner Hand. Doch eine Welle aus Licht schnellte auf den Donnergott zu, so schnell, dass dieser kaum reagieren konnte. Hart von der Energie getroffen wurde Thor mehrere Meter weit nach hinten geschleudert und knallte hart auf den Rücken. Er rappelte sich stöhnend vor Schmerz auf und bekam gerade mit, wie Thanos seinen Vater und Loki auf ähnliche Art angriff. Dann drang etwas anderes in sein Bewusstsein: Sein rechtes Sichtfeld war vollkommen… rot! Sie Energie der Essenz hatte sein Auge verletzt und er sah nichts mehr auf dieser Seite!  
„Das bekommst du zehnfach zurück!", raunte Thor, seine Stimme bebte vor schwer kontrollierter Wut. Loki landete unweit von ihm, er hatte eine Wunde, die sich von seiner linken Schulter bis unter seinen Hals zog und er verlor einen nicht unerheblichen Anteil Blut. Das alles schien den Magier aber nicht gerade groß zu stören, er sah zu Thor und als er die Verletzung sah, die die Essenz in seinem Gesicht hinterlassen hatte, stand er eilig auf und war in Sekundenschnelle neben seinem Bruder. Odin hielt derweil eisern Stand gegen die Angriffe, die Thanos mit der Essenz auf ihn feuerte. Er hatte Loki und Thor mehrere Jahrhunderte voraus, hatte die Essenz schon selbst genutzt, es brauchte etwas mehr um den Allvater von den Füßen zu fegen. Während Odin gerade zum Gegenangriff ausholte, nahm Loki sich die Zeit um das Auge seines Bruders zu begutachten.  
„Das Auge an sich ist nicht zerstört, nur das Drumherum. Du wirst nicht erblinden! Zumindest nicht, wenn ich einen schnellen Heilzauber wirken lasse…", stellte er fest, nachdem er die gerade, schnittähnliche Wunde untersucht hatte, die sich längs über Thors Auge zog.  
„Worauf wartest du dann noch? Schöneres Wetter? Das kannst du schön vergessen, die Wolken sind mein Anker für Angriffe und…"  
„Halt jetzt die Klappe, damit ich dich heilen kann!", fuhr Loki seinen älteren Bruder leise und legte seine Hand vorsichtig über Thors geschlossenes Auge. Dann wurden sowohl sein Blick als auch seine Stimme sanfter. „Entspann dich, ich hab's gleich!"  
Loki schloss seinerseits die Augen und konzentrierte sich vollends auf die verletzte Stelle von Thors Körper, visualisierte die geschundenen Muskeln, Sehnen und Zellen und ließ durch das Fließen von Magie jene verwundeten Teile sich wieder zusammenfügen, die durch Gewalt auseinander gerissen wurden. Thor spürte, wie die Kraft seines Bruders in ihn floss, wie die Wunde heulte und auch wie sich sein von Blut gerötetes Blickfeld langsam klärte und er immer besser sehen konnte.  
„Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass eine Narbe bleiben wird!", gab Loki zerknirscht zu, als er fertig war. „Gegen manche Aspekte Asgards Macht bin ich machtlos, aber…"  
„Schon gut, Loki!", beruhigte ihn Thor und legte seinen Bruder beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich danke dir!"  
„ _Vorsicht!_ ", erklang der Ruf Odins hinter ihnen und die Brüder drehten sich alarmiert um. Im nächsten Moment sahen sie die Macht von Asgards Essenz in solch starker Konzentration auf sich zuschießen, dass sie sich sicher waren, es würde sie in Stücke reißen. Sie waren zu langsam, das stand fest und sie hatten sich ablenken lassen, Odin alleine kämpfen lassen. Schuldgefühle mischten sich mit Angst, reiner, kalter und unnachgiebiger Angst, die ihr Innerstes wie eine steinerne Faust umklammert hielt.

Die Angst der Söhne Odins wurde mit einem Wimpernschlag zu blanken Entsetzen, als sie beide sahen wie sich eine Gestalt zwischen sie und den Wall aus tödlicher Energie warf, der auf sie zu schnellte. Die Gestalt brach vor den beiden zusammen und als sich das blendende Licht der Essenz Asgards verzogen hatten, erkannten sie, dass es sich bei der Gestalt um Odin handelte. Hinter Odin stand Thanos dessen Gesicht einerseits Unglauben, über das Handeln des Allvaters wiederspiegelte und andererseits unbändige Freude, darüber einen seiner größten Widersacher einen solchen Schaden zugefügt zu haben. Nun hatte er am Ende beides bekommen: Odin besiegt zu seinen Füßen und die Essenz Asgards. Eigentlich hielt ihn nichts mehr hier, doch er wollte noch ein wenig bleiben und das Schauspiel genießen, dass sich ihm gleich biete würde. Sollten seine Söhne ruhig auf ihn losgehen, sie würden ihn ohnehin nicht besiegen können.  
Besagte Söhne gingen neben dem am Boden liegenden Odin in die Knie. Beide fühlten sich, als hätte man ihr Herz herausgeschnitten und ihnen stattdessen einen Klumpen Eis hineingelegt. Sogar Loki, der Kälte als solche ganz anders wahrnahm als Thor es tat, fühlte wie Schmerz und Traurigkeit sein Herz in einen Klumpen Frost verwandelten.  
Schwach streckte Odin die Hände aus und legte je eine Hand einem seiner Söhne in den Nacken.  
„Mein Jungs…", brachte er schwer atmend hervor.  
„Es tut mir leid!", brach es beinahe zugleich aus Thor und Loki hervor und das entlockte dem Allvater selbst in diesem Augenblick ein schwaches Lächeln.  
„Es braucht euch doch nicht leid zu tun…", sagte er leise. „Es ist das Los der Jungend unachtsam zu sein und das der Eltern, auf ihre Kinder aufzupassen! Nicht mehr und nicht weniger habe ich getan…" Odin sprach nur sehr langsam. Thanos Angriff, der eigentlich seinen Söhnen gegolten hatte, hatte ihn voll erwischt und der Brustkorb des Allvaters war schlimm zertrümmert worden. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass Odin überhaupt noch sprechen konnte, beziehungsweise atmete. Ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut lief ihm bei den nächsten Worten aus dem Mundwinkel, dennoch lächelte er.  
„Ich bin stolz auf euch… auf euch beide!", damit sah er Loki vielsagend an und strich seinem jüngeren Sohn tröstend über den Kopf. Ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, waren den beiden Söhnen Odins die Tränen in die Augen getreten, die nun ungehemmt über ihre Gesichter liefen.  
„Loki…ganz gleich was in den letzten Jahren vorgefallen ist, du bist mein Sohn, du gehörst zu uns und nirgendwo anders hin. Lass dir niemals wieder weißmachen, du seist weniger wert als irgendwer anders hier, versprich es! Du bist ein wunderbarer Mann geworden, Frigga wäre so glücklich zu sehen, was du alles geschafft hast. Ich liebe dich, wie mein eigenes Blut…vergiss das nicht!"  
„Werd' ich nicht!", antwortete Loki, seine Stimme bebte unter dem Kummer der gerade auf ihn lastete. „Ich liebe dich auch, Vater! Mir gleich, wer mich in die Welt gesetzt hat, _du_ wirst immer mein Vater bleiben…"  
„Das ist das Schönste, was du mir hättest sagen können!", entgegnete Odin lächelnd und wandte sich dann an seinen Erstgeborenen. „Thor… ich habe eine Bitte!"  
„Alles, Vater!", meinte Thor prompt, doch der Allvater bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der ihm zum Schweigen brachte.  
„Bitte tritt dein Erbe an! Ich weiß, du hast dem Thron Asgards abgeschworen, aber… bitte tu es für mich! Asgard braucht einen König, es braucht dich!"  
„Vater, ich kann nicht…"  
„Du kannst! Jane ist keine Sterbliche mehr, sie wird eine wunderbare Königin sein, da bin ich mir sicher! Du hast Loki an deiner Seite und einen besseren Mann neben dir, wenn du König bist, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen…"  
So hatte er es vor Jahren ersonnen: Thor auf dem Thron Asgards als König, Loki als sein Berater der ihm einen Rat geben konnte, sollte es von Nöten sein. Odin hatte geglaubt, diese Vorstellung würde niemals eintreten, doch nun, da seine Söhne wieder Seite an Seite kämpften…  
„Thor… ich bitte dich. Schlag einem Sterbenden seinen letzten Wunsch nicht ab…"  
„Wie könnte ich das!", erwiderte Thor und strich Odin ein paar graue Strähnen aus dem müden Gesicht. Auch er weinte, weinte wie selten zuvor und die Verzweiflung brach endgültig über ihn herein, als Odin ihm als Zeichen für seinen Rücktritt seinen Speer in die Hände legte. Das verlieh der Aussage seines Vaters etwas furchtbar endgültiges und die grausame Wahrheit drang nun vollends zu Thor und auch zu Loki durch.  
Odin starb…  
„Thor… du hast die Augen deiner Mutter, weißt du das eigentlich…", meinte der Allvater, im Bestreben ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht seiner Söhne zu zaubern. Er wollte nicht, dass das letzte was er sah, ihre traurigen Mienen waren, er wollte seine Kinder lächeln sehen. Sein Wunsch wurde erfüllt: trotz der Tränen die den beiden nach wie vor über das Gesicht liefen, hoben sich ihre Mundwinkel zu einem schüchternen und dennoch traurigen Lächeln.  
„Ich werde Frigga von euch beiden grüßen…", sagte Odin letztendlich, bevor sich seine Augen schlossen und er für immer verstummte.  
Thanos stand nach wie vor im Hintergrund und beobachtete das Schauspiel mit einer Mischung aus Ekel und Erheiterung. Ekel über so viel Gefühlsduselei und Erheiterung darüber, dass er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, Thor und Loki zum Verzweifeln zu bringen. Sie brachen vor ihrem erbittertsten Gegner in Tränen aus und merkten es nicht einmal! Solche Schwächlinge! Zumindest empfand er das so, wohingegen ein neutraler Beobachter wohl meinen würde, das gerade das von großer Stärke zeugte: Sich seinem Feind verletzlich zeigen. Doch Thanos zollte den beiden vor sich keinen Funken Respekt, wohl aber dem Allvater, was auch der Grund war, dass er die beiden Söhne Odins nicht angriff, obwohl sie gerade wehrlos im Staub knieten. Er sah Odin als sich ebenbürtig und darum gewährte er es ihm, von seinem Kindern Abschied zu nehmen und in Würde zu gehen.  
Wie sehr er das später bereuen sollte!  
Kaum hatte sich der erste große Schmerz über Odins Tod gelegt, wurden Thor und Loki von einer weiteren Bestie heimgesucht und ihr Name war nicht Trauer, sie hieß Rache! Wäre einer der Avengers in diesem Moment dort gewesen, er –oder sie- hätte schleunigst das Weite gesucht, bei dem Gesichtsausdruck den die beiden hatten, als sie wieder aufstanden und sich Thanos zuwandten. Voller Hass, Wut und eisiger Kälte blickten sie den Mann an, der ihnen den Vater geraubt und so viel Leid und Tod über Yggdrasils Welten gebracht hatte.  
Eines stand zweifelsfrei fest: _Dafür würde er bluten!_


	41. 41 - Vom Tod und vom Leben

_**Kapitel 41 – Vom Tod und vom Leben**_

Leere füllte den Ort, wo eigentlich Thors Herz hätte sein müssen.  
Leere und Kälte!  
Seine Tränen waren inzwischen versiegt, mit trüben Blick sah der Donnergott auf das Gesicht seines Vaters, der mit einem schwachen Lächeln auf den Lippen in die Ferne zu blichen schien. Doch der Schein trog und die Wahrheit schmeckte bitter. Odin war tot!  
Sein Vater war in seinen Armen gestorben und war für immer fort. Fassungslos sah Thor weg von seinem Vater -er konnte den Anblick einfach nicht ertragen- auf den Speer in seinen Händen. Das Symbol der Herrschaft über Asgard. Neben seinem Vater hatte auch Loki diese Waffe schon in den Händen gehalten, damals als Thor verbannt worden war und Odin sich ungewollt in sich selbst zurückgezogen hatte. Damals hatte er noch geglaubt Loki hätte sich die Herrschaft einfach unter den Nagel gerissen und erst viel später hatte er erfahren, dass es Frigga gewesen war, die seinem Bruder das Kommando übertragen hatte. So viele Erinnerungen verband Thor mit dem Speer seines Vaters, doch eines stand ohne Zweifel fest: Er würde diese Waffe nicht führen!  
Zum einen weil er es nicht konnte und außerdem war eine solche Waffe nun wirklich keine mit der Thor es zu kämpfen verstand. Er war mit Mjöllnir voll und ganz zufrieden und so tat er das, was ihm in diesem Moment als das Beste erschien. Kurzerhand drückte Thor den Speer seinem jüngeren Bruder in die Hand und holte somit auch Loki aus der Starre, in der er wegen der Trauer gefangen war.  
„Was…?", begann er und sah seinen Bruder verwundert an, doch Thor hielt ihm die Waffe seines Vaters nur noch nachdrücklicher hin und machte keinerlei Anstalten die Hand zurückziehen zu wollen. Also blieb Loki nichts anderes üblich als den Speer Odins zu ergreifen, den er früher schon geführt hatte und für den sein altes Ich wohl alles getan hätte, um ihn zu besitzen. Nun hätte er den Speer ohne zu zögern aufgegeben, wenn dafür Odin wiederkäme. Doch natürlich würde das nicht so einfach passieren. Der Allvater war tot, unwiederbringlich. Seine Seele hatte den geschundenen Körper schon längst verlassen und hatte die Tore Walhallas durchschritten. Ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung, zumindest für seine Söhne, denn er war nun an einem Ort, wo er keine Schmerzen mehr litt und der Allvater brauchte sich nach allem was er für die neun Welten getan hatte wirklich nicht in Gegenwart seiner Ahnen zu schämen. Im Gegenteil, er würde wohl stolz vor sie treten und sie mit Geschichten erheitern, wie seine Söhne ihn die letzten Nerven raubten. Dieser kleine Trost war es wohl, der Loki und Thor dazu brachte, weiter zu machen.  
Das und die Tatsache, dass Thanos noch immer unter ihnen weilte und die Welten Yggdrasils bedrohte. Loki richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Speer in seinen Händen, zu dem Geschöpf dem er es zu „verdanken" hatte, dass er ihn hielt.  
„Na, seid ihr auch mal fertig mit heulen!", höhnte er mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht und setzte zu weiteren Sticheleien an, doch es kam nicht dazu.  
„Schweig!", herrschte Thor ihn an, bevor Thanos das Andenken seines Vaters mit seinem Spott noch mehr beschmutzen würde und deutete mit Mjöllnir drohend auf seinen Widersacher. „Du hast eine gefährliche Linie überschritten, Thanos! Dein Tod wird das einzige sein, was den Verlust unseres Vaters sühnen kann und glaub mir, ich werde dafür sorgen!"  
„Große Worte, Junior-König! Aber ihr habt mir immer noch nichts entgegenzusetzen!", meinte Thanos und hob zur Untermalung seiner Aussage die Hand, in der er nach wie vor die Essenz Asgards in den Händen hielt.  
„Wart's ab!", konterte Loki. Auch ihm hörte man die Wut an, aber sie trat nicht so offen heraus wie bei Thor, sondern war nur unterschwellig zu hören. Das machte es nicht minder bedrohlich. Wieder warf der Magier einen Blick auf den Speer Odins, den er von Thor bekommen hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein, war es auch nicht mehr seine Art von bevorzugter Waffe. Natürlich hatte er früher damit gekämpft –gegen Thor am Bifröst- und auch später hatte er in der Schlacht von New York eine vergleichbare Waffe geführt, aber die Dolche waren schon immer seine Favoriten gewesen. Loki musterte den Speer eingehender: Eine breite, klingenartige Spitze in der Mitte, zwei geschwungene und kürzere jeweils auf einer Seite. Wenn man sie richtig hielt, dann…  
Thor begann sich gerade zu fragen, was sein Bruder denn da bitte tat, als man ein leises krachendes Geräusch hörte und der neue König Asgards blickte Loki mit blankem Entsetzen an. Das konnte er doch nicht wirklich getan haben, oder?  
Oh doch, das hatte er!  
Loki hielt nicht mehr den Speer in den Händen, sondern lediglich dessen Spitze, die er nun wie einen Dolch umfasste. Mit seiner Linken zog er die Elfenklinge aus der Halterung an seinem Oberschenkel, die er zuvor in der Schreckensvision gesehen hatte, dank Thanos. Der Magier richtete beide Klingen drohend auf Thanos und ein bitteres Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.  
„Ich bin bereit, wenn du es bist, Bruder!"  
„Wohlan!", meinte Thor wiederrum und ließ Mjöllnir rotieren. Vom Himmel her stießen etliche Blitze herab, aber sie trafen nicht wie erwartet Thanos, sondern Thor. Loki dachte erst, der Angriff seines Bruders sei abgeblockt worden, doch dann hörte er wie der Donnergott lachte. Je mehr Blitze Thor trafen, desto lauter lachte er und Loki glaubte sogar das Lachen unter seinen Füßen spüren zu können. Es schien als würde sich der junge König mit Energie aufladen, die er von den Blitzen bekam.  
Thanos hingegen hatte weder Zeit noch Lust, abzuwarten bis Thor seine Attacke ausführen würde. Er hatte Asgards Essenz, im Grunde hatte er gewonnen. Einzig der Tod dieser beiden Einfallspinsel stand noch zwischen ihm und seiner vollkommenen Zufriedenheit.  
„Dumme Kinder!", murrte er und hielt die Essenz vor sein Gesicht. Loki sah weg von seinem Bruder und sah wie Thanos ihm zu grinste, bevor er die Essenz Asgards… anpustete?  
Das mochte harmlos aussehen, aber die Wirkung war mehr als nur verheerend. Aus dem grellen Funken Licht in Thanos' Hand lösten sich viele, kleinere und sie schossen unfassbar schnell auf die beiden Brüder zu. Thor lud sich nach wie vor auf, war demnach nicht im Stande etwas zu unternehmen, also war es an Loki, den Angriff abzuwehren. Er hielt beide Dolche vor sich, ihre Klingen bildeten ein schräges Kreuz. Eilig sammelte er seine Konzentration an der Stelle, wo sich die Waffen kreuzten und ein violetter Lichtpunkt erschien, der sich in weniger als einer Sekunde zu einem riesigen Netz ausbreitete. Das Netz schirmte sowohl Loki als auch Thor von den gefährlichen Lichtfunken ab, die auf sie zuflogen. Doch traf einer dieser Funken auf den von Loki errichteten Schild, erzitterte dieser schwer. Es kostete Loki eine Menge Konzentration den Schutzwall nicht sinken zu lassen. Er fühlte sich wie nach einem Dauerlauf: Der Atem ging schwer und brannte in der Kehle, während die Knie sich weigerten ihn noch sehr viel länger zu tragen. Schließlich endete der Strom an Funken und Loki fiel auf die Knie, der Schild verschwand.  
„Danke!", hörte er seinen Bruder sagen und hob schwerfällig den Kopf.  
Da stand Thor, die Blitze die er soeben noch eingefangen hatte huschten über seinen Körper und auch seinen Augen schienen zu blitzen. Natürlich nur rein metaphorisch…oder?  
„Das war sehr gut, Loki! Aber jetzt sollten wir zum Angriff übergehen!"  
„Ach bitte!", mischte sich Thanos genervt ein. „Eure Angriffe bringen doch nichts, das haben wir alle gesehen! Ihr verschwendet eure Zeit, alle beide! Ergebt euch und ich töte euch… nicht ganz so qualvoll!"  
Die Brüder blieben ihm eine Antwort schuldig, sie warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu und Loki erkannte, was Thor plante. Fast unmerklich zu sehen, nickte er und erhob sich wieder. Ihr Gegner hingegen verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
„Sowas unbelehrbares!"  
Im nächsten Moment blickte er allerdings recht verdutzt in die Welt, als die Brüder ohne ein Wort auf ihn zueilten. Geistesgegenwärtig hob er die Hand, in der er Asgards Essenz hielt und warf sie in seinem Frust komplett fort, direkt auf Thor …

Das gleißend helle Licht verzog sich langsam und je mehr es sich zurückzog, desto mehr konnte man sehen, was die Auswirkungen des Aufpralls gewesen waren.  
Jane strich sich das wirre und feuchte Haar aus dem Gesicht und stutzte.  
Das. Konnte. Nicht. Sein!  
Die Barriere, die Loki mit den Magiern vor vier Jahren geschaffen hatte, war zuvor schon zerstört worden, doch sie schien auch gar nicht mehr gebraucht zu werden. Ungläubig beobachtete Jane wie sich die Erde außerhalb des geschundenen Walls erholte, das Leben nach und nach zurückkehrte. Vorsichtig nahm sie ihre Maske ab, die die Luft normalerweise filterte, weil es außerhalb der Barriere gesundheitsschädlich war, ungefilterte Luft zu atmen. Sie erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, wie tot und abgestanden die Luft gerochen hatte, als sie nach dem Angriff auf die Erde zurückgekehrt waren.  
Nichts konnte man davon mehr wahrnehmen. Die Luft roch frisch und klar, wie an einem Morgen nachdem es kräftig geregnet hatte.  
„Wow, seht mal!", rief Darcy neben ihr erstaunt aus und zeigte mit ihrem Schwert zum Himmel. Dieser war nach der beinahen Zerstörung der Erde stets von Asche und Rauch verdunkelt gewesen, nur innerhalb des Walls hatte man dafür gesorgt, dass die Sonne schien und es ab und an mal regnete. Nun zogen sich Rauch und Staub zurück, die Sonne schien strahlend hell und golden auf die Erde herab.  
Sie schien gerade aufgegangen zu sein. Ohne es zu wissen hatten die Frauen die ganze Nacht lang gekämpft.  
„Das ist einfach nur wundervoll!", sagte Pepper ehrfürchtig und Tränen der Rührung, über diesen Anblick, und der Erleichterung schimmerten in ihren Augen. Die Frauen sahen sich einen Moment lang schweigend an, nur um sich einen Augenblick später lachend und weinend in die Arme zu fallen.  
Sie hatten es überstanden.  
Sie lebten noch!  
Die Erde war nicht zerstört worden…

Das schien auch zu den Leuten durchgedrungen zu sein, die sich versteckt hielten. Nach dem Aufprall, den man natürlich mitbekommen hatte, waren viele davon ausgegangen, dass dies das Ende sei. Sicher würde jeden Moment die Hölle über sie hereinbrechen, hatten sie gedacht. Als dann jedoch nichts dergleichen geschehen war, wurden die Leute langsam misstrauisch. Die Stille, die nach der Explosion regelrecht auf ihre Ohren drückte wurde zu einem Stimmgewirr. In jeder Ecke diskutierten Leute, ob es sinnvoll wäre, abzuwarten. Natasha hielt sich aus dem ganzen raus, sie war damit beschäftigt Erynor über die derzeitige Lage aufzuklären. Nachdem der Elf bewusstlos geworden war, hatte sie ihn mit ins Versteck genommen und ihn dort mehr oder weniger sich selbst überlassen. Sie hatte genug damit zu tun gehabt, die beiden aufgewühlten Kinder zu beruhigen, die sich immer noch unsicher an sie klammerten.  
„Wie es scheint, hatten die Eisriesen recht!", stellte Erynor fest und hielt sich mit einem leisen Aufstöhnen den Kopf. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sich ein Troll gegen seine Schädeldecke werfen, immer und immer wieder.  
„Womit?"  
„Die Essenz kann sich nicht gegen ihren Ursprung richten!", klärte der Elfenmagier sie auf und erhob sich schwerfällig. Natasha stand ebenfalls auf und hob sich Cara auf die Arme, während sich Damion an ihre Kleidung klammerte.  
„Bist du sicher, dass es die Essenz der Erde war?"  
„Ziemlich…", gab Erynor unumwunden zu und sah sich suchend um. Schließlich fand er, wonach er Ausschau gehalten hatte: die Eingangstür und ging vorsichtig darauf zu. Natasha folgte ihm in einem gewissen Sicherheitsabstand. Allerdings war sie jederzeit bereit, sich zurückzuziehen, sollte es gefährlich für sie oder die Kinder werden. Sie musste blinzeln, als sie ins Freie trat, so hell war es. Natasha hatte sich an den ständig wolkenverhangenen Himmel gewöhnt und das strahlende Sonnenlicht, das ihr nun entgegen schien hüllte sie ein wie ein Kokon.  
„Ist das schön!", rief die kleine Cara aus und zeigte auf die Berge, jenseits der Grenze, die die Siedlungen der Menschen umschlossen hatte. Sie waren nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen! Natasha wusste noch ganz genau, dass diese Berge in den letzten vier Jahren grau, felsig und unbelebt gewesen waren. Nun konnte sie aber beobachten wie das Leben nach und nach zurückkehrte.  
Gräser sprossen innerhalb weniger Augenblicke aus dem kahlen Boden, Sträucher wuchsen heran und einige schossen in die Höhe als wollten sie sich der Sonne entgegenstrecken. Immer mehr Pflanzen erschienen aus dem Nichts und als Natasha ihre Freundinnen erreichte, die etwas abseits standen und sich noch in den Armen hielten, waren die kargen Berge nördlich der Siedlung mit dichten Wäldern bewachsen.  
„Und wer umarmt mich?", spöttelte rothaarige Kriegerin, die eine Auszeit vom Kämpfen nahm und ehe sie „Ups" hätte sagen können, wurde sie mitsamt der Kinder in den Knuddelkreis gezogen. Erynor stand daneben und musterte die Frauen kopfschüttelnd. Da hatten sie alle in den letzten Stunden furchtbares Grauen ertragen müssen und was taten sie als alles vorbei war? Sich herzen und umarmen wie halbwüchsige Mädchen die erfahren hatten, dass ihr Schwarm sie mochte.  
„Ein interessantes Schauspiel, oder?", hörte der Elf eine Stimme, die ihm wage bekannt vorkam und er drehte sich um. Hinter ihm standen ein paar der Avengers und Phil mit ein paar seiner Agents. Letzterer war es, der den Elfen angesprochen hatte und grinste dabei auf seine eigentümliche Art. Er gab Maria und seiner asiatischen Kollegin, deren Name sich der Elf nicht merken konnte, ein Zeichen und die Frauen gingen auf das Versteck zu, wo sich die restlichen Leute versteckten, die nicht im Stande gewesen waren zu kämpfen.  
„Schon ein wenig!", antwortete Erynor dem Menschen der an seine Seite trat und musterte Phil eingehend. Er hatte eine leichte Platzwunde am Kopf und sah aus, als sei er einen Marathon gelaufen, aber sonst schien ihm nichts zu fehlen.  
„Wie hoch sind die Verluste auf unserer Seite?", erkundigte sich der Elf nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens. Während sich die beiden unterhielten waren Tony und Steve zu dem Knäuel an Körpern gegangen, das die sich umarmenden Frauen bildeten. Natasha erkannte ihren Freund, der abgekämpft aussah und seinen Arm in einem seltsamen Winkel hielt und lächelte ihm zaghaft zu. Tony hatte die Maske seines Anzugs zurückgeschoben und kaum dass Pepper sich zu ihm umdrehte, küsste er sie einfach.  
Die beiden Beobachter lachten leise in sich hinein.  
„Einige haben wir verloren, aber es hält sich in Grenzen. Viele Verletzte gab es vor allem bei den Zivilisten die mitgekämpft haben, meine Leute sind schon mit deren Versorgung beschäftigt. Aber sie haben sich wirklich sehr wacker gehalten. Es ist beeindruckend, wozu die Menschen in der Lage sind, wenn sie um das blanke Überleben kämpfen, oder?"  
„Allerdings!". pflichtete der Elf ihm bei. Seinen Blick wandte er aber keinen Moment von seinen beiden Schützlingen, Darcy und Jane, ab. Die beiden hatten ihre Kinder soeben in die Arme genommen und weinten Tränen der Freude und der Erleichterung. Er freute sich von Herzen für die beiden Frauen, die ihm wie Töchter waren und er verspürte unendliche Erleichterung, dass sie diesen Kampf ohne _allzu große_ Verletzungen überstanden hatten. Doch es war noch lange nicht vorbei.  
Die Verletzten mussten versorgt werden und die zerstörten Gebäude wieder aufgebaut. Nun, da es keine Barriere mehr gab, konnte man sich wieder ungehindert auf der Erde bewegen.  
„Ich werde später ein paar meiner Leute zu euch schicken, die sich mit um die Verwundeten kümmern sollen.", bot der Magier Phil an, der ihn dankbar anlächelte.  
Sie würden auch diese Hürde nehmen, ohne Zweifel.

Immer wen Loki später auf diesen Moment zurückblickte, fragte er sich, wie er das geschafft hatte beziehungsweise warum sein Körper so schnell hatte reagieren können.  
Er hatte nur gesehen, wie Thanos Thor angriff und ehe er auch nur einen klaren Gedanken gefasst hatte, befand sich Loki in der Schussbahn, zwischen seinem Bruder und Thanos.  
Der Strahl von Asgards Essenz traf ihn mit voller Wucht und Loki fühlte sich als würde er in Flammen stehen, so sehr schmerzte es. In seinen Ohren dröhnte es so laut, auch wenn man mit ihm gesprochen hätte, er würde kein Wort hören. Loki hörte sich ja nicht einmal selbst vor Schmerzen schreien!  
Sein Bruder tat es allerdings schon. Fassungslos sah Thor auf seinen jüngeren Bruder, der sich zwischen ihn und Thanos geworfen hatte um den Angriff anzufangen, wie Odin es kurz zuvor getan hatte. Loki hatte die Essenz in den Rücken getroffen und der einzige Grund, dass er nun nicht das Schicksal des Allvaters teilte war, dass er um einiges jünger war und sein Körper mehr Energie hatte.  
„Was hast du getan!", murmelte Thor leise, während sein Bruder mit schmerzverzerrter Miene darum kämpfte auf beiden Beinen stehen zu bleiben.  
Warum, Loki?, hörte der Getroffene die Stimme seines Bruders in seinem Kopf und lachte zynisch in sich hinein.  
Wüsste ich selbst gern!, kam die trockene Antwort und Thor schüttelte mit einem Seufzten den Kopf. Loki konnte nicht einmal mit einem tödlichen Anteil von Energie im Köper von seinen Marotten ablassen. Der Donnergott nahm seinen Bruder bei den Schultern und konzentrierte sich auf die Essenz, die nun Loki im Griff hielt. Er spürte sie, wie nur ein Ase sie spüren konnte und rief sie zu sich. Loki spürte wie der Druck in seinem Inneren nachließ, als Thor einen Teil der Energie aufnahm, die Thanos auf ihn abgefeuert hatte. Der Schmerz war noch präsent, aber auf ein erträgliches Maß gesunken. Verwundert musterte der Magier seinen Bruder, der ihn mit einem seltsamen Leuchten in den Augen musterte.  
„Du hast…", Loki brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende, aber Thor nickte. Er hatte beschlossen die Schmerzen mit Loki zu teilen und einen Teil der Essenz in sich aufzunehmen. „Danke!"

Thanos stand wie versteinert da und was er getan hatte, drang nun erst so richtig zu ihm durch. Innerlich verfluchte er sich und sein kurzes Aufflammen von Jähzorn. Er hatte die Essenz auf die beiden Brüder geworfen, ohne einen Moment richtig darüber nachzudenken. So verwundert war er gewesen, darüber dass sie ihn aus heiterem Himmel direkt angreifen wollten, dass er einfach nur gehandelt hatte. Thanos hatte gehofft, die Essenz würde zumindest einen von beiden töten, aber nicht einmal das wurde ihm erfüllt.  
Die Essenz hatten nun Thor und Loki, gleichmäßig verteilt auf beide Körper. Sie trugen sie nicht als Lichtkugel in der Hand, sondern in ihrem Inneren.  
Ich habe nichts zu befürchten!, versuchte Thanos sich zu beruhigen. Ich bin immer noch stark genug um es mit ihnen aufzunehmen!

„Das war wohl nichts!", sagte Thor und stellte sich neben seinen Bruder. Beide musterten Thanos mit Abscheu und Hass.  
Die Zeit war gekommen, das wussten alle drei.  
Hier und Jetzt würde sich das Schicksal von ihnen und auch das der neun Welten entscheiden. Aus diesem Kampf würde nur eine Partei siegreich hervorgehen, Gnade würde keiner erfahren. Nicht nach all dem, was in der Vergangenheit geschehen war.  
„Nächstes Mal treffe ich!", grinste Thanos, der sich bemühte nach wie vor eine gelassene Miene zur Schau zu stellen.  
„Falsch! Nächstes Mal treffen _wir!_ ", widersprach Loki und zur Überraschung seines Gegners steckte er die Dolche weg. Auch Thor ließ Mjöllnir geräuschvoll auf den Boden fallen. Sie brauchten keine Waffen, sie _wollten_ keine Waffen. Die Brüder würden Thanos mit bloßen Händen zerstören, sollten sie die Gelegenheit bekommen.  
Ihr Widersacher lud seine Handflächen mit einer Art Energie auf, die er beschwören konnte und sah die Brüder im nächsten Moment erneut zum Angriff übergehen. Er wehrte Thors kräftige Hiebe ab, aber jedes Mal wenn der Donnergott ihn berührte, schien es Thanos als bekäme er einen kräftigen Schlag ab. Lokis Treffer waren weniger stark, denn er hatte vorher keine Blitze in sich konzentriert so wie Thor, doch kam sich Thanos so vor, als würde die von Loki getroffenen Stellen mit Frost überzogen werden. Aber auch die Brüder gingen nicht ohne Blessuren aus dem Kampf hervor, obwohl sie die Essenz in sich trugen.  
Thanos besaß tatsächlich die Dreistigkeit auf Thors ohnehin schon lädiertes Auge zu schlagen. Die Wunde, die Loki vorher notdürftig behandelt hatte, brach wieder auf und Blut lief dem neuen König Asgards über das Gesicht. Seine Sehkraft blieb dank Lokis Heilung davon unbeeinträchtigt, aber es war ein verdammt unangenehmes Gefühl.  
Loki hatte derweil einen Treffer direkt ins Gesicht einstecken müssen und da Thanos seine Schläge mit blanker Energie auflud, war seine Nase definitiv gebrochen.  
Dieser lachte kurz über die beiden Brüder, die aussahen als wären sie mit einem Troll aneinandergeraten und ließ für einen Augenblick seine Deckung fallen. Dieser eine kleine Moment reicht den Söhnen des verstorbenen Allvaters allerdings um sich kurz einen Blick zuzuwerfen und sich dann zugleich auf Thanos zu stürzen.  
Thor verpasste ihm einen kräftigen Schlag in die Magengegend und als Thanos sich vor Schmerz krümmte, brachte sich Loki hinter ihn in Position.  
Jetzt!, sagten sie sich im selben Augenblick, als hätte einer von ihnen ein Zeichen gegeben.  
Die Brüder luden jeweils ihre rechte Hand mit der Essenz Asgards und stießen zu. Sie durchdrangen den Brustpanzer, seine Haut, sein Fleisch…  
Thors Hand ging durch die Brustplatte und brach durch die Rippen, kurz vor dem Herz hielt er inne. Er spürte, wie sich Thanos Herzschlag beschleunigte, vor Schmerz und vor Schrecken darüber, was man gerade mit ihm anstellte. Lokis Hand traf direkt auf Thanos Herz, nachdem er durch den Rücken in das Innere des Körpers gestochen hatte und er packte ohne zu zögern zu.  
Von Thanos kam ein schmerzverzerrtes Keuchen, als er sich von den beiden Brüdern förmlich aufgestochen sah…mit bloßen Händen!  
„Du hast uns lange genug Unheil gebracht Thanos!", brachte Thor keuchend hervor. Der Kampf hatte ihm einiges an Kraft abverlangt und die Essenz in der Hand aufrecht zu halten war sicher kein einfaches Unterfangen.  
„Mit meinem Tod ist es noch nicht vorbei!", meinte Thanos, aber jeder Hohn und jede Herablassung war von ihm gewichen. Er wusste, dass es aussichtslos war. Er hatte es in dem Moment gewusst, in dem Loki sein Herz gepackt hatte und er erkannte auch die Bedeutung dahinter. Das war die Rache für das, was er seiner kleinen Menschenhure angetan hatte…  
„Jetzt bringt es endlich zu Ende!", fuhr er die beiden Brüder an.  
„Wenn du auf einen schnellen, schmerzlosen Tod hoffst, sei eines Besseren belehrt!", sagte Loki und verstärkte den Druck seiner Hand. Thanos schrie leise auf, als sein Blutkreislauf noch mehr ins Stocken geriet.  
Thor ließ die Essenz in seinem Körper nun vollends frei. Die reine Energie, die eigentlich das pure Leben war, verteilte sich in Thanos, füllte jede Zelle und bescherte dem Angreifer zusätzliche Schmerzen. Er schrie nun lauter und wankte bedrohlich.  
„Das ist für Vater!", knurrte Thor.  
Nun ließ auch Loki den Teil der Essenz in sich heraus und durch Thanos Körper strömen. Ein kleiner Teil in ihm fühlte Genugtuung bei den Qualen, die er dem Geschöpf bereitete.  
„Das ist für Darcy… und für Hel!"  
Thanos Kopf ruckte herum und er blickte Loki entgeistert an, während er vor Schmerz keine klare Silbe mehr aussprechen konnte. Er fühlte sich an, als würde er von innen zerrissen.  
„Ja, ich weiß was du dem Mädchen angetan hast…", beantwortete Loki die Frage, die in Thanos Blick lag. Doch dann wurde die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes auf Thor gelenkt. Von dem Donnergott ging eine Kraft aus, die nur ihm innewohnen konnte. Die Blitze, die ihn vor Thanos Angriff mit der Essenz selbst aufgeladen hatten, befanden sich noch in dem jungen König Asgards.  
Mit einem letzten verächtlichen Blick auf Thanos entluden sich die Blitze, in selben Augenblick in dem Loki einen weiteren Zauber wirkte, der die Wirkung von Thors Blitzen verstärken sollte. Durch die Brüder schoss die elektrische Energie Thors, gepaart mit Lokis Magie durch den Körper Thanos.  
Der konnte diesem Druck nicht länger standhalten und gab nach…  
Thanos Gefühl von zuvor hatte ihn nicht getäuscht, es zerriss ihn tatsächlich. Von dem großen Thanos, der das Heer von Chitauri lenkte, die Erde attackiert und die Menschheit fast ausgelöscht hatte, blieb nichts mehr übrig, als Blut und totes Fleisch.  
Thor und Loki taumelten zurück, erschöpft von dem, was sie gerade vollbracht hatten.  
Sie schafften es gerade noch, genug Abstand zwischen sich und Thanos zu bringen, um nicht in dessen Blut zu stehen, bevor die Erschöpfung vollends ihren Tribut forderte.  
„Wir… wir haben's…geschafft!", sagte Thor schwerfällig und Loki nickte mit einem müden Lächeln. Dann wurde es schwarz um sie herum…


	42. 42 - Eine Allianz zersplittert

_**Kapitel 42 – Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen**_

Während Thanos in Asgard noch sein Leben aushauchte, war es Sif und den ihren gelungen, sich bis in die Nähe der Kommandobrücke von Malbeths Schiff durchzuschlagen. Im Grunde gehörte es zwar Thanos, doch der war nun nicht mehr. Der Dunkelelf wusste natürlich nicht, dass sein Mitstreiter gefallen war. Lediglich dass Surt völlig überraschend die Waffe gezündet hatte, die durch Midgards Essenz betrieben wurde, hatte er mitbekommen. Die Druckwelle hatte man sogar auf diesem Schiff spüren können und Malbeth wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was für einen Schaden die Waffe angerichtet hatte. Hoffentlich hatte der Feuerriese durch den Rückstoß keinen allzu großen Schaden genommen. Doch im Moment hatte der Elf ganz andere Sorgen!

Vor wenigen Augenblicken war Alarm auf den Hauptdeck ausgebrochen. Das konnte nur einen Grund haben: Jemand hatte die Sicherheitsbarriere durchbrochen, die die Zentrale vom Rest des Schiffes trennte. Um hindurch zu gelangen, ohne den Alarm auszulösen, musste die DNA der Soldaten eingelesen werden. Offenbar war das nicht passiert. Schlimmer noch, jemand hatte es dennoch geschafft, die Barriere zu überschreiten.

„Aufzeichnung Sicherheitskorridor, vor fünf Minuten bis jetzt, in doppelter Geschwindigkeit abspielen!", gab Malbeth den Sprachbefehl. Seine Leute waren schon dabei, die Türen zu sichern. Vom Sicherheitstor bis hin zur Zentrale, brauchte man dennoch ein bisschen. Der Elf würde genug Zeit haben, nachzusehen, was vorgefallen war.

„Das kann nicht sein!", flüsterte Malbeth entsetzt, während er die Videoaufzeichnung betrachtete, die er aufgerufen hatte. Er kannte die vier Gestalten, die nun vor dem Tor zum Sicherheitsbereich standen. Jeder kannte diese vier Asen. Lady Sif und die tapferen Drei...

Es war ihnen tatsächlich gelungen, sich unbemerkt auf das Flaggschiff der Flotte zu schleichen. Nun waren sich bestimmt fast da. Malbeth dachte fieberhaft nach, was er denn unternehmen könne. Währenddessen beobachtete er, wie einer der tapferen Drei -der Hüne mit dem roten Haar- die Kontrolleinheit kurzerhand in kleine Stücke zerlegte. Das hatte also den Alarm ausgelöst!

Malbeth war drauf und dran den Befehl zu geben, sich bereit zu halten. Ohne Zweifel würden die Asen bald hier auftauchen, wenn die den Sicherheitsbereich betraten. Doch er sah, dass seine Männer -im Gegensatz zu den Nachtfackeln- durchaus in der Lage waren selbstständig zu denken und bereits alles unter Kontrolle hatten. Der Elf beobachtete auf den Monitor, wie sich die vier Eindringlinge immer weiter näherten und Angst machte sich in ihm breit. Auch er hatte in seiner Jungend Geschichten von den tapferen Drei gehört und wusste, dass man sie nicht unterschätzen sollte. Wenn er doch nur mehr Leute auf dem Schiff stationiert hätte! Thanos hatte ihm nur ein paar Nachtfackeln da gelassen, da von hier aus nur koordiniert und nicht gekämpft werden sollte. Ein nicht gerade geringer Teil war von den asischen Kriegern auf ihrem Weg hierher schon ausgeschaltet worden und im Sicherheitsbereich waren nur noch ein paar Dutzend Dunkelelfen. Die letzten Dunkelelfen!

Malbeth wollte sein Volk nicht verlieren, nicht um Thanos Ziele zu erreichen. Der Preis war ihm zu hoch und das würde er dem Truppenführer nicht vorenthalten. Der Elf betätigte einen Schalter auf dem Controlpanel, der die Verbindung zu Thanos herstellen sollte.

Sollte!

Das einzige, was der Elf hören konnte war ein monotones Rauschen! Die Kommunikationseinheit an den Rüstungen, die sie entworfen hatten, war eigentlich sehr robust. Sie funktionierte sogar bei Interferenzen und wenn nur noch ein Teilstück davon erhalten war. Sie hatten bei der Konstruktion genau darauf geachtet, dass sie möglichst immer in Kontakt treten konnte. Wenn sie nicht funktionierte konnte das nur eines bedeuten.

Thanos war nicht mehr!  
Malbeth atmete tief durch, während diese Erkenntnis langsam zu ihm durchsickerte. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich freuen oder fürchten sollte. Thanos und er waren zwar nie die besten Freunde gewesen, am Ende hatten der Elf und Surt sogar erwogen, sich von ihm abzuwenden, aber ob sein Ableben eine so gute Sache war, konnte Malbeth nicht sagen. Ohne ihren Anführer würden die Nachtfackeln noch schwerer zu kontrollieren sein, von den Chitauri mal abgesehen.  
Der Dunkelelf betätigte den zweiten Schalter, um Surt davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass ihr Kollege nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte. Als er auch mit dem Feuerriesen nicht in Kontakt treten konnte, bekam es Malbeth so langsam mit der Angst zu tun. Surt trug zwar keine der stabilen Kommunikationseinheiten, sondern Malbeth hatte lediglich zu seinem Schiff Kontakt aufnehmen wollen, doch dass das auch nicht gelang, war ein Grund zur Sorge. Sicher konnte es ein einfacher technischer Defekt sein, der den Austausch von Neuigkeiten nicht ermöglichte, doch dann dachte Malbeth an die enorme Druckwelle und das strahlend helle Licht, dass er gesehen hatte, als die Waffe gezündet worden war.  
Sollte er denn wirklich der letzte der drei Weltenfresser sein? Er, der in letzter Zeit ohnehin schon mit seiner Rolle als Unterdrücker haderte?  
Malbeth kam leider nicht dazu, seine Gedanken zu Ende zu bringen. Es tat einen Knall und in der dreifach gesicherten Tür erschien eine Beule, als hätte ein Steinriese hineingeschlagen. Alle Dunkelelfen, die sich in der Zentrale aufhielten, entsicherten ihre Schusswaffen und hielten auf den Eingang, selbst Malbeth bewaffnete sich jetzt. Es knallte ein weiteres Mal, doch dieses Mal erschien eine Klinge, die durch das Metall der Tür schnitt, als wäre es Butter.  
„Was beim Weltenbaum …?", begann Malbeth leise, doch dann wurde die Tür schon aufgestoßen und an die gegenüberliegende Wand geschleudert. Die meisten Elfen duckten sich schnell genug, ein armer Trottel wurde jedoch mitgerissen und zwischen dem massigen Metall und der Wand zerquetscht.  
Nun hieß es kämpfen!

Etliche Meilen entfernt kamen ein entfernter Verwandter von Malbeth – verwandt über gut dreihundert Ecken, mit einem gemeinsamen Vorfahren der vor knapp dreitausend Jahren gelebt hatte- und dessen Kampfgefährte wieder zu Bewusstsein.  
Aglaron hielt sich den Kopf und stöhnte erschöpft. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sich ein Troll von innen gegen seine Schädeldecke werfen, immer wieder! Der Lichtelf brauchte ein paar Augenblicke, bis sich seine Sicht wieder klärte. Für einen Moment wusste er nicht einmal mehr wo er war und erschrak bei dem Anblick des Eisriesen, der neben ihm wieder auf die Beine kam. Doch dann kehrten die Erinnerungen an das Geschehene wieder zurück und Aglaron fuhr ruckartig hoch… nur um es im nächsten Augenblick zu bereuen. Ihm war furchtbar übel! Er glaubte sogar, dass er gezwungenermaßen seinen Mageninhalt preisgeben würde, sollte er den Mund öffnen. Dem Eisriesen neben ihm schien es nicht besser zu gehen, er hielt sich den kahlen Kopf und blinzelte ein paar Mal.  
„Sin' wir tot?", brummte er dann schließlich und musterte Aglaron aus geröteten Augen. Der Elf sah sich immer noch außerstande, ein Wort zu sagen und zuckte nur ratlos mit den Schultern. Dann begann er, seine Umgebung genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Sie konnten unmöglich tot sein, stellte er dann fest. Noch immer befanden sie sich in dem Raumschiff, mit dem sie losgeflogen waren, um Surt abzulenken und ein Abfeuern der Waffe zu provozieren. Es war ihnen schließlich gelungen, doch was war danach geschehen?  
Aglaron konnte sich nur noch an ein gleißend helles Licht erinnern, bevor er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Was war aus Midgard geworden? Hatte die Essenz die Welt schließlich verschont, oder doch zerstört?  
Langsam, um seinen geschwächten Körper noch zu schonen, ging Aglaron zu einem der Kontrollmonitore, die das Bild einer schwenkbaren Außenkamera zeigte. Was er sah, erschrak den Elfen jedoch bis ins Mark. Die Kamera war nicht auf eine der neun Welten ausgerichtet, sondern auf das Schiff, in dem Midgards Essenz gehalten worden war.  
„Borik…", brachte er schließlich mit kratziger Stimmer hervor. „… sieh dir das an!"  
„Was'n?", brummte der Eisriese und kam taumelnd zu dem Elfen. Ihm klappte glatt der Unterkiefer herunter als er das Bild der Zerstörung sah, das sich ihm bot.  
Surts Schiff gab es nicht mehr! Zumindest nicht an einem Stück.  
Der Rückstoß der Waffe hatte das Raumschiff des Feuerriesen glatt in Stücke gerissen. Überall flogen Wrackteile umher, in den größten Teil des Rumpfes war ein gigantisches Loch gerissen.  
Aglaron und Borik wandten sich schließlich ab, ein solcher Anblick sollte nicht zu lange betrachtet werden. Aber was würden sie tun, sollte es auf Midgard ähnlich aussehen? Der Elf fürchtete sich davor, die Kamera auf die Menschenwelt zu lenken. Die Menschen hatten schon genug gelitten, sie…  
Aglaron stockte mitten in seinem Gedanken, als Midgard schließlich doch in den Fokus der Außenkamera geriet.  
„Unglaublich!", flüsterte Borik. „Jetzt sieht man auch, warum die Menschen Midgard früher den blauen Planeten nannten! Sie dir das an!"  
„Ich sehe es!", antwortete der Elf. „Aber ich glaube es nicht!"  
Als die beiden aufgebrochen waren, hatte Midgard noch völlig anders ausgesehen. Grau und leblos, umgeben von einer dicken Schicht Aschewolken. Nun waren diese verschwunden, die Meere waren wieder blau und selbst von hier konnte man das Leben sehen, das der Welt wieder innewohnte.  
„Es ist wunderschön!", meinte der Eisriese ehrfürchtig und konnte sich gar nicht sattsehen an den Bild Midgards, wie es vor Leben blühte und strahlte. Als wäre die Welt gerade erst geboren worden, schien es.

„Ich denke, wir sollten nachsehen, ob unser Antrieb noch intakt ist und uns so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg zurück machen, was meinst du?"  
Borik war zu abwesend um zu antworten, der Riese nickte nur. Doch ganz sicher tat er das nur aus Gewohnheit, all seine Gedanken drehten sich um diese wunderschöne Welt, die sich vor ihnen präsentierte, in ihrem neuem Kleidern aus Blau und Grün.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben!", meinte Jane und sah sich um. Sie und ihre Freundinnen hatten sich auf einer Wiese am Rand des ehemaligen Schutzgebietes niedergelassen, um einen schönen Ausblick auf die Welt zu haben, die um sie herum entstanden war. Die meisten Menschen waren nun aus ihren Verstecken gekommen und ließen ihre Freude darüber, dass das Leben auf die Erde zurückgekehrt war, freien Lauf. Die Angreifer waren zu großen Teilen vertrieben worden, die Euphorie, dass die Essenz zur Erde zurückgekehrt war, hatte vielen der Menschen noch einmal einen kleinen Schub versetzt. Die Verletzten waren unter der Anweisung von Erynor und Bruce, der nun wieder er selbst war und nicht mehr Hulk, in das Zentrallager gebracht worden. Bis dorthin hatten es die Nachtfackeln gar nicht geschafft, die kleine Ortschaft war nahezu unbeschädigt und die medizinische Versorgung konnte gewährleistet werden.  
„Wer kann das schon!", meinte Darcy und strich ihrer Nichte die wirren Locken aus dem Gesicht. Nachdem zu den Kindern durchgedrungen war, dass es nun nicht mehr gefährlich war, hatte es für Cara und Damion kein Halten mehr gegeben.  
Lachend und jubelnd waren sie durch das Gras getobt, hatten mit ihrer Freude die anderen Kinder der Menschen angesteckt und keine zehn Minuten später war ein Haufen von Kindern durch die Wiesen getobt. Die meisten Erwachsenen hatten lachend zugesehen, einige waren jedoch wachsam geblieben. Der Nachschub an Angreifern war zwar ausgeblieben, doch wer garantiere denn, dass kein neuer Angriff folgen würde?  
Keiner, natürlich! Das durfte sie aber nicht davon abhalten, den kleinen Sieg zu genießen, den sie mit der Rückkehr der Essenz errungen hatten.  
Jane lachte über die kleine Gruppe Kinder, die noch immer nicht erschöpft war, so wie ihr Sohn und Cara, und laut kreischend und lachend an den Frauen vorbeirannten. Dann warf Jane einen Blick über die Schulter und sah Natasha im Gras liegen. Die Frau war doch tatsächlich eingeschlafen! Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man sogar schon die kleine Wölbung ihres Bauches sehen. Jane hatte wohl als einzige annähernd verstanden, wie Natasha sich gefühlt hatte, als man ihr sagte sie solle sich zurückhalten. Sie war damals schwanger gewesen, als Thanos die Erde zum ersten Mal angegriffen hatte und auch sie hatte man ständig in Watte packen wollen. Nur für sie war es nicht so schlimm gewesen, sie war ja keine Kriegerin wie ihre Freundin.  
Pepper saß im Schneidersitz neben Natasha und genoss einfach nur die Sonne, die nun ungehindert auf sie alle herab schien. Sie sah als erste, wie jemand über das Gras auf sie zugeschlendert kam.  
„Phil!", begrüßte sie ihren langjährigen Freund und grinste dem Neuankömmling entgegen. Natasha ließ sich davon nicht beirren, sie schlief ungestört weiter, was von Phil mit einem milden Grinsen kommentiert wurde. Die anderen grüßte er mit einem knappen Kopfnicken.  
„Ich sehe, ihr vier genießt die Ruhe ein wenig?", erkundigte er sich. Darcy grinste zustimmend und klopfte neben sich auf den Rasen.  
„Wollen Sie uns nicht Gesellschaft leisen?"  
„Nein, aber vielen Dank!", lehnte er höflich ab. „Es gibt noch eine Menge zu erledigen, bevor wir hier an Entspannung denken können. Wir haben keine Ahnung, was in den anderen Welten vor sich geht, geschweige denn um die Welten herum! Von Thor und Loki kam seit einer Weile keine Nachricht mehr, als wir zuletzt Kontakt hatten, waren sie auf dem Weg in Asgards Gebirge, um Thanos aufzuhalten…Wir werden uns natürlich darum kümmern, dass wir schnell Informationen bekommen!", fügte Phil hastig hinzu, als er sah, wie Jane und Darcy mit einem Mal ziemlich blass geworden waren.  
In all dem Stress, den sie im Kampf gehabt hatten und der anschließenden Freude darüber, dass sie wohl zumindest ihre Schlacht gewonnen hatten, waren sie noch gar nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass es Thor und Loki womöglich gar nicht so gut ergangen war. Von einem Schlag auf den anderen überrannten Schuldgefühle die beiden Frauen.  
„Hey,...", beruhigte Pepper die beiden, als sie erkannte was mit ihren Freundinnen los war. „…ihr hattet jedes Recht, erst einmal Luft zu schnappen! Gegen so eine Armee kämpft ihr schließlich nicht alle Tage. Den beiden wird schon nichts gar zu schlimmes passiert sein, es sind schließlich Thor und Loki! Der eine Haut Berge um und der andere kann sie mit einer Handbewegung wieder aufbauen. Beruhigt euch, Mädels!"  
„Danke!", meinte Jane nach dem kleinen Vortrag und sah dann wieder zu Phil. „Können wir irgendwie behilflich sein?"  
„Also, ihr habt vor vier Jahren den Heilern hier ganz gut unter die Arme gegriffen, meint ihr, ihr könntet…?"  
„Klar!", beantwortete Darcy die Frage, bevor sie wirklich zu Ende formuliert worden war und bekam von Phil einen Blick der zwischen Tadel und Erheiterung pendelte. Der Mann verlor keine weiteren Worte, sondern deutete nur mit einer kleinen Auffordernden Geste hinter sich.  
„Pepper?", fragte Jane noch im Aufstehen. „Würdest du vielleicht ein Auge auf die Kinder werfen? Ich möchte nicht, dass sie noch mehr von den Verletzten oder Toten sehen!"  
„Kein Problem!", winkte ihre Freundin ab, und hob Cara schon von Darcys Schoß, damit diese aufstehen konnte.  
„Danke!", meinten die Frauen im selben Augenblick, ehe sie Phil hinterher gingen, der sie zu den ganzen Verletzten führte. Etwas abseits hatten sich die Avengers versammelt und berieten sich mit gedämpften Stimmen. Doch weder Jane und Darcy kamen großartig dazu, darüber nachzudenken, worüber sie wohl redeten. Als sie das Gebäude erreichten, wo man die Verletzten untergebracht hatte, es war eines der ersten gewesen, das man vor Jahren gebaut hatte, fühlten sie nur Sorge und Mitgefühl für die Verwundeten.  
„Ihr wollt uns ein wenig zur Hand gehen?", fragte eine etwas rundlichere Frau, die gerade eine Menge Verbände aus dem Vorratsraum geholt hatte, ohne aufzusehen. Als sie Jane und Darcy sah, bildete sich eine Falte zwischen den Brauen. „Ihr zwei solltet erst mal selbst versorgt werden, wie's aussieht!", tadelte sie und überließ die Verbände jemand anderen. Wie eine Biene wuselte die Frau um Jane und Darcy herum und schob sie dann schließlich in eine Ecke, wo noch ein paar Liegen frei waren. Ohne groß zu fackeln dreht sie Darcy um und riss ihr kurzerhand das Oberteil auf.  
„Mädel, bist du eigentlich noch ganz bei Trost?", schimpfte sie vor sich hin. Der Schnitt, den Darcy auf dem Rücken hatte, war zwar nicht entzündet aber die junge Frau konnte von Glück sprechen, dass das Blut sich nicht mit den Fasern ihrer Kleidung verklebt hatte. Darcy hatte eigentlich gar nicht mehr an ihre Verletzung gedacht. Das einzige, was sie in der Schlacht wahrgenommen hatte, waren ihre Gegner, Jane und das helle Licht gewesen, als die Essenz einschlug. Danach hatte sie ein Hochgefühl übermannt und die Schmerzen waren vergessen.  
Doch der kehrte schlagartig zurück, als die etwas fülliger Frau, sie war früher Krankenschwester bei der Armee der Vereinigten Staaten gewesen, mit einem alkoholgetränkten Tuck über den Schnitt wischte.  
„Scheiße, was tun Sie da?", rief Darcy erschrocken aus und zuckte zusammen, doch die ältere Dame hielt sie eisern fest. Nach der Reinigung kam ein sauberer Verband darüber und Darcy bekam ein helles Hemd zum drüber ziehen. Jane wurde nicht viel sanfter behandelt! Mit missbilligender Miene musterte die ehemalige Krankenschwester die Brandverletzung am Oberarm der Frau und holte ein Gefäß aus der Tasche der Schürze, die sie sich umgebunden hatte. Als der Deckel abgeschraubt wurde, kam eine hellgrüne Salbe zum Vorschein, die die Frau großzügig auf Janes Arm verteilte. Das kleine Gefäß wurde Jane in die Hand gedrückt, und auch ein sauberes Oberteil. Ihr eigenes war voller Dreck und Blut.  
„Alle zwei Stunden damit eincremen!", wurde Jane von der Frau angewiesen. „Hat man mal aus Vanaheim mitgebracht, verdammt gutes Zeug! Wenn ihr uns immer noch helfen wollt, wascht eure Hände, holt euch eine Schürze und legt los. Aber wehe ihr kotzt! Wenn es euch zu eklig wird, geht!"  
Und schon stiefelte die energische, alte Frau davon. Hinter ihrem Rücken warfen sich Jane und Darcy einen verwunderten, aber amüsierten Blick zu, ehe sie sich ans Werk machten.  
Es gab einige, die es viel schlimmer erwischt hatte, als sie und denen mussten sie helfen!


	43. 43 - Móðir -Mutter-

**43\. Kapitel – Móðir* –Mutter-**

Thor fühlte sich so unfassbar leicht. Ihm war, als würde er schweben oder durch das Wasser treiben. Seinen Körper nahm er nur bedingt war. Seine Gedankengänge waren abgehackt, fast so als wäre eine dicke, kuschlige Decke um sein Gehirn gewickelt.  
Wo war er überhaupt?  
Es kostete Thor unendlich viel Mühe, seine Augen zu öffnen, denn seine Augenlider fühlten sich schwer an. Hatte jemand Gewichte daran gehängt? Als es ihm schließlich doch gelang, war seine Sicht trüb. Am liebsten hätte er die Augen sofort wieder geschlossen, es war so hell! Doch wenn er nichts tat, würden sich seine Fragen auch nicht beantworten. Nach ein paar Sekunden glaubte Thor, eine Gestalt vor sich zu sehen. Nicht weit entfernt, vielleicht anderthalb Meter, erkannte er die Silhouette einer Frau. Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht und war mit einer anderen Person beschäftigt, die auf einer Art Bank lag, die man in den blanken Fels gehauen hatte. Es wäre wohl für die liegende Person recht unangenehm gewesen, wenn das Lager nicht mit einer dicken Schicht aus Laub und Moos gepolstert wäre.  
„Loki…?", brachte Thor mit kratziger Stimmer hervor, als er erkannte, wer da lag. Sein Bruder hatte noch die Augen geschlossen und war um einiges blasser, als er es sonst schon war. Ihm ging es also wirklich schlecht! Umständlich versuchte Thor aufzustehen. Da schoss ihm ein Brennen durch die Glieder und mit einem Ächzen sank der Donnergott wieder zurück. Auch er lag auf Moos und Laub.  
Die Person, die ihm bis gerade eben noch den Rücken zugedreht hatte, wandte sich zum ihm um. Bisher hatte Thor den Rücken und einen Kapuzenumhang gesehen, lediglich die Figur ließ auf eine Frau schließen. Nun sah er langes, goldenes Haar, das der Frau bis zur Hüfte fiel, in sanften Wellen, während ihn der Blick aus sanft dreinblickenden, tränennassen und hellblauen Augen traf. Es war dasselbe Blau wie auch die Augen Thors hatten.  
„Mutter…", hauchte er. Thor konnte es nicht glauben, jetzt in das Antlitz seiner Mutter zu blicken. Frigga war nicht mehr, sie war gestorben.  
 _Gestorben_ um seine liebste Jane vor den Dunkelelfen zu beschützen. Damals hatte er seinen Kummer nicht offen zeigen dürfen, erst Jahre später hatte er es geschafft die ungeweinten Tränen endlich herauszulassen. Sie nun vor sich stehen zu sehen, als wäre sie nie fort gewesen, ließen ihn nicht nur an seinem Verstand zweifeln, es trieb auch einen Dolch in sein Herz.  
„Ruhig, mein lieber Junge!", redete Frigga mit ihrer warmen Stimme leise auf ihren Sohn ein und setzte sich neben ihn auf das provisorische Bett. „Du hast Schlimmes ausgestanden und nun musst du ruhen…"  
Thor schüttelte den Kopf und schaffte es, unter derben Schmerzen, sich endlich aufzusetzen. Er musterte Frigga vom Kopf bis zu den Zehen und schließlich legte er eine Hand an die Wange seiner Mutter. Fast so, als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass sie tatsächlich da war.  
„Wie kann das sein?", fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme. „Mutter…bin ich tot?!"  
„Oh nein, Thor! Keineswegs!", beruhigte Frigga und zuckte kurz zusammen, als sich die Arme ihres Sohnes ohne Vorwarnung fest um sich schlossen. Thor drückte seine Mutter fest an sich, verbarg sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter und rührte sich für einige Augenblicke nicht mehr. Er hatte Angst, sie würde wieder verschwinden, wenn er sie losließe und er wäre wieder allein. So sah er auch nicht das traurige Lächeln der ehemaligen Königin, bevor sie sich wieder entspannte und ihrem Erstgeborenen durch das vom Kampf ganz wirre Haar strich.  
Thor weinte. Frigga sah es zwar nicht, doch das Beben seiner Schultern und das Schluchzen sprachen für sich. Es gab Dinge, die sich niemals ändern würden, wie zum Beispiel, dass der große, mächtige Thor seinen Stolz vollkommen fallen ließ, wenn er bei seiner Mutter war. Diese sagte nichts dazu, sondern beschränkte sich darauf, leise besänftigende Worte zu murmeln. Schließlich beruhigte sich der aufgewühlte Krieger wieder und blickte seine Mutter aus geröteten Augen an.  
„Wenn ich nicht tot bin…wo bin ich dann? Und wieso kann ich dich sehen?"  
„Das ist nicht so leicht zu erklären…zuerst sollte ich deinen Bruder wecken. Ihr beide habt ziemlich was eingesteckt!"  
„Eingesteckt?"  
Erst nachdem er diese Frage –in Form eines einzigen Wortes- gestellt hatte, drangen die Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Tage und Stunden wieder in sein Gedächtnis.  
„Thanos…Asgard… _Vater_! Mutter, er ist…"  
„Ich weiß!", unterbrach Frigga ihren Sohn und hielt ihm kurzerhand den Mund zu. „Ich hab mit ihm gesprochen. Das ist auch der Grund, warum wir hier sind!" Schließlich stand sie auf und setzte sich an das Lager ihres jüngeren Sohnes. Sie strich Loki vorsichtig über die Wange und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.  
Loki schlug die Augen auf, so plötzlich als hätte sie ihn geschlagen. Thor beobachtete, wie sein Bruder Frigga musterte, als zweifle er an der Realität. Wie auch sein Bruder, hatte Loki Probleme damit sich aufzurichten und dann trafen sich kurz die Blicke der Brüder.  
„Haben wir's geschafft?", fragte Loki und begann wieder Frigga zu mustern.  
„Thanos ist vor unseren Augen in Stücke gerissen worden, ich denke mal schon!", meinte Thor trocken und legte sich wieder hin. Er schien zwar in einer Art Zwischenwelt zu sein, aber die Erschöpfung seines Körpers nach dem Kampf spürte Thor sehr wohl.  
„Ihr wart so tapfer, alle beide. Euer Vater ist so stolz auf euch!", meinte Frigga. Loki lächelte matt und legte seinen Kopf ohne ein weiteres Wort auf den Schoß seiner Mutter. Das hatte er früher schon getan, als er ein kleiner Junge gewesen war und auch später noch, wenn er besonders niedergeschlagen gewesen war.  
„Was geschieht jetzt?", fragte er schließlich und Thor musste grinsen, bei dem Blick, den Loki seiner Mutter zuwarf. Es erinnerte an den Blick eines kleinen Hündchens. Frigga lächelte, wie nur eine Mutter in Gegenwart ihrer Kinder lächeln konnte.  
„Nun, mir sind noch ein paar Augenblicke mit euch gewährt, aber lange kann ich nicht bleiben. Euer Vater erwartet seine Königin in Walhalla. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders, ich musste euch sehen. Ihr wart kurz davor, zu schwinden. Die Anstrengung im Kampf gegen Thanos hat euch um ein Haar getötet, ich konnte es gerade noch verhindern…"  
„Wie das?", platzte es aus Thor heraus und er setzte sich erneut auf. Die Schmerzen in seinem Körper schienen ihn nun völlig egal zu sein, er schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante und setzte sich neben seine Mutter.  
„Und noch viel wichtiger: Wieso?"  
„Eure Zeit war noch nicht gekommen…Ich habe einen Blick erhaschen können, auf das was kommen wird und die Welten werden euch noch brauchen. Es war nie vorgesehen, dass ihr heute sterbt und Thanos hätte Yggdrasil beinahe furchtbares Verderben gebracht. Nicht nur durch das, was er mit den Essenzen der Welten gemacht hat, auch indem er euch um ein Haar getötet hätte."  
Loki, dessen Kopf immer noch auf dem Schoß seiner Mutter lag, richtete sich langsam auf.  
„Warum werden die Welten uns noch brauchen, Mutter?"  
„Nun, Asgard braucht seinen König!", meinte Frigga und warf Thor einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Der nickte und sah wiederrum zu Loki.  
„Und der wäre vollkommen hilflos ohne seinen Bruder an seiner Seite!"  
Frigga sah von einem Sohn zum anderen, überglücklich darüber, dass die beiden ihre Differenzen beigelegt hatten und nun wieder eine Einheit bildeten. Ihre Söhne waren wie Doppelschwerter. Jeder für sich war schon stark, gemeinsam waren sie jedoch unschlagbar. Sie hätten sich niemals gegeneinander stellen sollen, wo sie doch Seite an Seite so viel erreichen konnten.  
„Mutter…", begann Thor unschlüssig. Er wusste nicht, ob Frigga von seiner Familie wusste und er wollte es lieber jetzt sagen, wo er die Gelegenheit bekam. „… ich weiß nicht, ob du schon davon hörtest, aber… du hast einen Enkel!"  
Friggas Miene hellte sich auf, als sie die Neuigkeiten hörte. Sie war über Jahre bei ihren Ahnen gewesen, ihr Erscheinen gegenüber Darcy vor wenigen Jahren war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass sie sich gezeigt hatte.  
„Du…du hast ein Kind?"  
„Ja! Damion, mein Sohn. Er ist ein richtiger, kleiner Sonnenschein!", meinte Thor und lächelte versonnen, als er an seinen kleinen Jungen dachte. „Genau wie seine Mutter!"  
„Es ist die Sterbliche, nicht wahr? Jane…"  
„Sie ist nicht mehr sterblich…", mischte sich Loki vorsichtig in das Gespräch mit ein und Thor nickte auf Friggas fragenden Blick hin beipflichtend. Da offenbar Erklärungsnot bestand, meinte er noch:  
„Das habe ich im Grunde Loki zu verdanken. Es ist eine ziemlich lange Geschichte, also fassen wir das mal kurz: Jane war tot, Loki holte sie zurück und nun wird sie so lange leben, wie ich!"  
„Das ist wunderbar…Was gibt es noch Neues? Loki, hat sich Darcy wieder mit dir vertragen?"  
Für einen Sekundenbruchteil zuckte ein vielsagendes Lächeln über Lokis Gesicht, das seiner Mutter natürlich entging, doch er fing sich wieder.  
„Ähm… Ja, wir sind… also sie und ich…"  
„Ich verstehe schon!", meinte Frigga und strich Loki eine Strähne hinters Ohr. „Sie ist ein wunderbares Geschöpf! Ihr gehört zusammen, das fühle ich!"  
„Ich auch!", gab Loki zu.  
„Also, erzählt mir, was sich so zugetragen hat, in den letzten Jahren. Ich habe nur Bruchstücke mitbekommen, euer Vater war nie gesprächig…"  
Loki und Thor warfen sich kurz fragende Blicke zu, bevor sie begannen, Frigga in die aktuellen Geschehnisse einzuweihen.

Ein siegessicheres Grinsen stahl auf das Gesicht von Sif, als sie ihre Klinge aus dem leblosen Körper eines Gegners zog. Suchend sah sie sich in dem Raum um, den sie mit ihren Kameraden gestürmt hatte. Sie sah gerade noch, wie Volstagg einen besonders großen Nachtfackelkrieger mit seiner Axt in Stücke hieb. Anders hätte der Asenkrieger sich seiner Haut aber auch nicht erwehren können, sein Angreifer war ungemein stark gewesen. Keuchend lehnte sich der rothaarige Hüne auf seine Waffe und lächelte Sif zu.  
„So viel Spaß hatte ich seit Jahren nicht mehr!", gestand er und erntete einen tadelnden Blick seiner Freundin.  
„Die Rettung der Welten ist doch kein Spaß, Volstagg!", meinte sie ernst. In diesem Moment kam Fandral dazu gestolpert, noch ganz in seinen Fechtkampf mit einem Dunkelelf vertieft. Volstagg und Sif schwiegen und sahen zu, wie das kämpfende Paar zwischen ihnen entlang lief. Fandral warf Sif im Vorbeigehen eine heitere Grimasse zu und rief:  
„Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass es uns keinen Spaß machen darf! Oder mein Großer?", fragte er Volstagg, der es bei einem beipflichtenden Nicken beließ. Sif verdrehte die Augen, genervt von dem kindischen Verhalten ihrer Kameraden und beschloss sich, nach dieser kleinen Verschnaufpause, einen neuen Gegner zu suchen. Sie musste sich auch gar nicht lange umsehen, es war ohnehin nur noch einer da, den man hätte bezwingen müssen. Die meisten Elfen waren außer Gefecht gesetzt worden, bei den Nachtfackeln waren die tapferen Drei und Sif weniger gnädig gewesen. Viele lagen tot oder sterbend dem Boden. Doch die Dunkelelfen waren mittlerweile eine aussterbende Spezies und Sif wollte nicht das Blut einer ganzen Art an ihren Händen kleben haben. Ihr kühler Blick fand den von Malbeth, der sich bis zu diesem Augenblick fein raus gehalten hatte.  
„Bist du bereit, die Strafe für deine Gräueltaten zu empfangen, Dunkelelf?", fragte Sif, mit gezückter Klinge und ging auf ihren Widersacher zu. Sie sah, wie Malbeth schwer schluckte und einen Hauch blasser wurde. Hatte er tatsächlich Angst vor ihr? Das konnte sich die asische Schildmaid kaum vorstellen, bei dem was sich die Dunkelelfen in der letzten Zeit geleistet hatten.  
So falsch lag Sif mit ihrer Vermutung allerdings nicht. Es war nicht so, dass Malbeth tatsächlich _Angst_ empfand, sondern vielmehr gesunden Respekt vor ihrem Können. Sie und ihre Waffenbrüder waren natürlich auch bei ihm und seinen Leuten bekannt wie bunte Hunde und von ihren Fähigkeiten als Kriegerin hatte er sich in den letzten Minuten ausführlich überzeugen können. Es war kein Wunder, dass Odin sie einst in die Reihen seiner Krieger aufgenommen hatte, obwohl kämpfende Frauen doch eher unüblich waren –von den Walküren mal abgesehen, aber die waren ein ganz anderes Thema-.  
Malbeth wollte sich aber keinesfalls vor Sif die Blöse geben und zugeben, was er dachte. Für seine Leute musste er stark bleiben, immerhin war er ihr Anführer! Also nahm er allen Mut zusammen, den er noch aufbringen konnte und zog ebenfalls seine Waffe.  
„Bringen wir es hinter uns, Asenweib!", knurrte er in seiner Muttersprache. Seit Sif während ihrer Gefangenschaft auf dem Schiff bewiesen hatte, dass sie des Dunkelelfischen durchaus mächtig war, machte sich Malbeth nicht mehr die Mühe, die gemeine Sprache zu nutzen, die auch die Menschen verstanden. Die Kriegerin verzog verächtlich einen Mundwinkel und ging ohne Vorwarnung zum Angriff über. Ihre Klinge traf auf die des Elfen und es stoben Funken beim dem Aufprall. Malbeth wich einen Schritt zurück, suchte einen stabilen Stand und griff nun selbst an. Sein Hieb nach ihrem Kopf wurde problemlos von Sif abgefangen, doch sein zweiter Schlag war nur eine Täuschung, auf die Asin beinahe hereingefallen wäre. Erst im letzten Augenblick erkannte sie die Finte und fing den Schlag, der auf ihr Knie zielte, ab.  
„Elender Trickser!", fauchte sie und Malbeth grinste doch allen Ernstes!  
„Ich dachte diesen Posten hätte Loki inne?", spöttelte er und stieß mit dem Ellbogen seiner freien Hand nach Sifs Taille. Die Kriegerin verlor kurz ihr Gleichgewicht und taumelte zurück. Schnell fand sie jedoch wieder einen sicheren Stand und schlug immer schneller auf den Dunkelelfen ein.  
„Wer sagt, dass es nur einen geben kann?"

Die tapferen Drei hielten mit ihren Kämpfen inne und sahen zu, wie sich Sif und Malbeth einen erbitterten Zweikampf lieferten. Fandral kam nicht umhin, dem Dunkelelfen Respekt zu zollen. Dafür, dass Malbeth sich in den letzten Jahren fein hinter der Schlachtlinie aufgehalten hatte, hielt er sich recht wacker gegen Sif. Er parierte nahezu jeden Schlag, wich gekonnt aus und hatte einige Tricks im Ärmel. Eines ließ ihn jedoch weit hinter der Asin zurückstehen: Seine mangelnde Ausdauer.  
Malbeth war eindeutig aus der Übung, so lang wie er nicht gekämpft hatte. Während Sif noch kein Zeichen von Erschöpfung irgendeiner Art zeigte, stand ihm schon der Schweiß auf der Stirn und sein Atem ging stoßweise.  
„Hast du schon genug, Dunkelelf?" Nun war es an Sif, zu spotten. Sie hielt mit dem Kämpfen inne und wich etwas zurück, um ihrem Kontrahenten etwas Abstand zu gewähren.  
„Nun…eigentlich nicht!"  
„Eigentlich?"  
„Es geht hier nicht nur um mich allein!", Malbeth nickte zu seinen besiegten Kamerdaden. „Wir sind die letzten unserer Art. Kämpfe ich bis zum letzten Blutstropfen, sind wir alle verloren!"  
Sowohl Sif, als auch ihre Kampfgefährten, zogen ein verwundertes Gesicht. So viel Einsicht bekamen sie selten von einem Gegner zu sehen. Sein Ahnherr Malekith hätte lieber seine eigenen Leute dem Untergang preisgegeben, um seine Haut zu retten. Doch Malbeth hielt es nun genau andersherum und gab den Kampf auf, um die seinen zu beschützen. Obwohl die Asen ein Volk waren, das sich vorrangig durch den Kampf definierte und eine Niederlage als schändlich ansah, war das Opfern seiner eigenen Sicherheit zum Wohle andere wieder ein völlig anderes Paar Schuhe.  
Mit einem resignierten Seufzer ließ Malbeth seine Waffe fallen und hob seine Hände.  
„Ich ergebe mich, unter einer Bedingung!", sagte er schließlich.  
„Was für eine Bedingung wäre das?", hakte Volstagg skeptisch nach. Die Antwort nahm allerdings selbst ihm den Wind aus den Segeln.  
„Lasst meine Leute unbehelligt ziehen. Ihr einziges Vergehen war es, ihrem Anführer zu folgen, weil sie Hoffnung hatten, alles würde besser werden. Das kann man ihnen nicht zum Vorwurf machen! Ich werde jede Strafe annehmen, die mir auferlegt wird, sofern ich sicher sein kann, dass diese Bitte erfüllt wird!"  
Sif wandte sich mit fragender Miene zu ihren Kameraden um. Diese blickten mit ebenso ratlosen Gesichtern zurück. So etwas zu entscheiden lag streng genommen nicht in ihrer Macht, sie waren einfache Krieger, keine Ratsmitglieder und schon gar keine Richter. Der Allvater hätte sofort eine Entscheidung treffen können, doch er war nicht hier, sondern weilte schon bei seinen Ahnen, ohne dass seine Untertanen davon wussten.  
„Ich kann nichts versprechen, aber wir werden dem König von deiner besonnenen Handlung berichten und ein gutes Wort für deine Leute einlegen!", meinte Fandral schließlich.  
„Das ist leider alles, was wir dir zusichern können!", gab Sif beinahe zerknirscht zu. Wieder seufzte der Dunkelelf.  
„Es muss wohl ausreichen, wenn ich nicht mit ansehen will, wie mein Volk zu Grunde geht. …So sei es also!"


End file.
